Living With Lilly
by StarlitSnowWolf
Summary: I wrote this story after reading "My Life With Kate" by Splitter Sora. Great story by a great author. This one is a little bit different, but in the same general fashion. It will be a rather long story. It is also my first, so please take that into consideration when reading. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first story ever. Please bear with me as I get it written. I am a little nervous about it, so please excuse any imperfections so far.**

* * *

It was a cool morning in Kalispell, Montana. The sun just began to rise over the snow capped mountains. It was just getting to the end of fall and into early winter, so it was already about 8:30AM when I heard my alarm going off. I sat up in bed & rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and looked at the calender. "Great" I thought, "Monday again...Time to get ready for hell, I mean school." So, I get up and head to the bathroom to wash up and get ready. I take a quick shower and go to my dresser to grab my clothes for the day. Simple black cargo pants, black "World of Outlaws" T-Shirt & a white with black trim lines overshirt. I walk down stairs to get some breakfast and water before I go to school.

As I'm cooking some eggs and bacon, my mom walks in and asks "When is your winter break again, sweetie?". I turn to her and say "It starts next week. Tuesday to be exact. Why?". She says "Well, your dad and I were thinking...Maybe we take a family camping trip while you're off school. What do you think?" I think for a few seconds and tell her "Sounds good to me. Where are we gonna go?". She says "Well...I was thinking how you said you wanted to visit that place in Canada...What was it again...Prosper Park?". I think for a minute and say "Oh, you mean JASPER Park, right?". "Yes, that's it. I know you like the movie Alpha & Omega and you're always talking about that place, so we figured we might go camping there for a while. What do you say?".

"I'd love to! Think there may be actual wolves there?", I ask.

"I don't know, maybe. When you're getting all your stuff packed up, remember your 870, ok? I'll ask your father to call the wardens office there and ask If we can bring your trap gear, ok?".

"That sounds like a great idea! Maybe I'll be able to get in a little more practice before the season starts back up again."

"I thought you might think that. Well, you better eat quick or you'll be late."

I look at my watch and see it says 8:55 and say "Oh, you're right! I need to get going! Thanks, mom! I'll see you later, k?"

"Alright. 3:30, right?"

"Yep, I should be home by then. Depends on traffic."

"Ok, see you when I get home. I gotta work the late shift again. Your dad should be home by noon, so ask him about that when you see him."

"Ok, got it! Later!"

With that, I run out the door and hop in my car. Nothing special, just a '93 Jeep Cherokee my dad got me. It has 4 wheel drive for the snow & when I go off-roading sometimes. Little 4 cylinder engine with a 5 speed manual transmission. Good little SUV for me.

It's about a 20 minute drive to Kalispell High School (by the way, I am in 12th grade). After I get onto the road, I start playing my music and just enjoy the morning scenery. My favorite morning drive song is "Days Go By" by Kieth Urban. Just seems to fit the morning so well to me.

After a few more songs and about 15 minutes, I pull into the school parking lot and find a space close to the front entrance. I shut the car off, get out and lock it up. As I'm turning around to walk to my first period class, English, my best friends Kaci and Eugene walk up to me. They are brother and sister and always get there before me since they live just up the block from the school.

"Hey, man!" says Eugene. "Hey, what's up? Has class started yet?" I ask. "No, you still have about 10 minutes" he says. "Great, that means I can finish these last few questions for math class." "That reminds me." Says Kaci. "I was having some issues with my algebra homework last night. Would you be able to look it over and see if I did alright?"

"Sure. Just gimme a second to do this".

"Okay. I'm gonna go get some water real quick."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

After about 5 minutes she comes back and I look it over.

"Seems everything is okay to me."

"Great! I was kinda nervous about it."

Just then, the morning bell rings.

"Hey, I gotta get to class. See you guys later at lunch!" I say.

"Alright. Later." says Kaci.

At around 12:30, the bell rings for lunch break. I walk to the cafeteria and get a slice of pizza and a Rockstar Rehab. Eugene and Kaci walk over and sit next to me without any food.

"You guys not hungry or something?"

Kaci looks at me and says "Not really. Had a hotdog just before you got here."

"Same here."says Eugene.

"Well, just stopped by to say thanks for helping me out this morning. I did pretty good on the homework. Got only one wrong."

"That's great! It gets easier the more you do it."

"Yeah, it seems that way. Oh, hey, almost forgot. What're you doing for winter break this year?"

"Well, my mom says we're going to take a camping trip to Jasper. Might even get to take my trap stuff and get in a little practice."

Then Eugene finally says "That reminds me. Coach said the season will start a little early this year. Actually, the day after break is over."

"Oh, cool. Maybe this year we'll beat Billings."

"Maybe. We came close last year. I just missed those last two shots. Otherwise we would've won."

"Yeah, everyone remembers that. I told you to get a single barrel gun. That way you don't need to worry about which barrel you load."

"Yeah, well, you know the gun was from my grandpa. There was no way I couldn't use it. Way too much family history there..."

"Yeah, I know."

Just then the bell rings for the end of lunch. I get up and tell them "Okay, guys. I gotta go. I'll see you tommorow."

The rest of the week went by pretty smooth. Trap practice was Thursday and I only missed one target, so I was ready for the new season. My dad had called the wardens office and he told him I couldn't shoot unless it was in self-defence, which kinda bummed me out. But, it was okay. Saturday afternoon, we started loading up the RV and pickup to go camping and left Tuesday night. That was the start of a great week to come.


	2. Chapter 2

We packed up the RV and truck and left for Jasper Park that Tuesday evening. I asked if I could bring my Jeep since I heard of some good trails to ride around on up there. Mom told me it was okay with here, just to be careful. So, I followed them all the way to the park. It was about a 6 hour drive, so we got there early Wednesday morning. We just set the RV up and went straight to bed.

The next morning, I woke up to see a new layer of snow on the ground. Not much, only about an inch or two. Either way, it was snow. I love snow! I didn't have much time to enjoy it as we still needed to set up the campsite. So, I grabbed the BBQ, coolers & all the other normal camping stuff and set them around the site. By 11AM that morning, we were done and just sitting back enjoying the morning. I was looking over a small map I picked up at the gas station back up the road. It had some 4-wheeling trails marked in it. So I told my parents of my plan to check some of them out today. Showed them which ones I was going to. They all were only about a 20 minute drive away. I packed my Jeep with some supplies like food and water, got my Remington 870 and a box of shells (just in case) and headed out.

About 20 minutes later, I found the first trail. Nothing extreme, just a nice drive through the woods on a narrow logging road. Very nice scenery. I stopped at the end of it to use the bathroom and take some pictures. A few minutes later, I head out onto the second one. About halfway through, I damaged a tire on a sharp rock and it went flat. I called my parents (still had a couple bars of service) and told them I needed a spare tire from the truck and a wrench. They told me it would be about 45 minutes til they got there.

So to pass the time, I grabbed my gun and loaded 5 shells in the magazine tube and went for a short hike up the trail. I stopped about a half mile up to rest (it was a sorta steep hillclimb) and sat on a small log overlooking the park. I looked at my watch and noticed it would still be almost a half hour til they got here. After a few minutes I continued up the trail to the top. When I got up there, I noticed some deer tracks going into the woods to the left. I also could see some smaller tracks, like paw prints. I started to follow them into the woods. After a couple hundred feet, I started to hear a growl coming from in front of my. I racked the slide on the gun and pointed it towards the sound. As I did that, the growl turned into a loud wimpering.

I slowly walked up to it to see what it was. What I saw next was the most beautiful sight & slightly scary sight I ever saw. There was a small, white pup laying in a bush with very scared look on it's face. I safetied my gun, put it over my shoulder and bent down to look at the pup.

"Hey there, little guy." I said as I got a little closer.

"GUY! I'm not a "guy". I'm a girl!"

"Y-you can t-talk?" I said, stammering in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Can't everyone?"

"Well, I thought only humans could..."

"Wh-what is that thing on your back? It looks very scary from the noise it made!"

"Oh, this," I said, laying it on the ground, "This is a shotgun. It's so I can protect myself from anything that attacks me."

She slowly crawled out of the bush to sniff it and said, with wondering eyes, "Then why did you point it at me?"

"Well, when you growled, I though you were going to attack me. I didn't know you were just a pup. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, I understand. I'm sorry I growled. You just scared me with that big, noisy thing coming up the pathway. I didn't know what to do when you started following me. What is it anyway?"

"Oh, that. It's just my car. I use it to get around to different places. I'm having a small problem with it right now & I was waiting for my parents to help me fix it. By the way, I never did get your name. Mine's Cody."

"Oh, I forgot about that. I'm Lilly."

"Hm, nice name. Hey, why is your fur over your eye like that?"

"Oh, that? It just does that sometimes." She then blew some air up at it and flipped it back. "There we go."

I then noticed her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple. She was the most beautiful animal I had ever seen. I lost track of time just starting at here beauty.

"Um, why are you staring at me like that?" She said, somewhat blushing. That knocked me out of my trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking at your eyes. They're beautiful!"

She turned her head away, blushing ever more, and giggled.

"Heh, thank you..."

"So, where are you from, Lilly?"

"Oh, I'm from here in Jasper. My parents are the pack leaders in the valley down there." She said, pointed towards the edge of the road.

"Oh, that's cool. Do they know you're all the way up here?"

"Yes, I told them I was coming up here to play for a bit. My mom was a little worried about it, though."

"Well, that's moms for you. Always worried about you, no matter where you go!" I said, chuckling a little bit.

"So, where are you from, Cody?

"Oh, my parents and I live down in Montana. We came up here to camp for a week."

"Oh, okay." Then she sat down and started scratching an itch on her ear, not quite reaching it.

"Dang it! These bugs keep bothering me all day!" She said, wimpering a little from the annoyance.

"Here, let me scratch it for you." I said leaning over a little bit.

She stepped back and lightly growled at my sudden movement.

"It's okay! I was just going to scratch your ear for you."

"Oh...okay then. You scared me a little."

"Sorry about that." I reached over a scratched her ear and the back of her head a little. Her foot started tapping against the ground when I did that.

"Wow, that feels good!"

"I can see that!" I said, pointing to her foot. After I finished, she sat and looked at me.

"So, you're here for a whole week?"

"Yep. I leave to go home next Monday. I have school to go to when I get back."

"Oh, I know what you mean. My sister, Kate, has to go to Alpha school this winter. It's gonna be kinda lonely here for a while."

"Well, if you want me too, I can come back everyday until I leave."

"That sounds good! I kinda like you, even though you're not a wolf. I feel that I can trust you."

"Well, thank you! I like you too. You're nice and not afraid of me. Are you?"

"Well, I was at first. I thought you were one of those hunters. They come here and keep taking our caribou."

"Heh, no, I'm no hunter. I don't like hunting. Too much blood and nasty sights and smells."

"Yeah, that how I feel. Blood makes me sick and the smell is much worse."

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said, answering it. "Hey, we're at your Jeep, but you're not here. Where did you go" asked my dad.

"Oh, I just went up the road a little bit. Just seeing what was up here."

"Well, if you want your car to get fixed, come back down here. We have lunch almost ready back at the campsite."

"Okay, dad. I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket. "What was that?" asked Lilly.

"Huh? Oh, that my phone. I use it to talk to people who are far away from me. That was my dad I was talking to. He's back at my car, looking for me."

"So you have to go now?" she asked, sounding sad.

"Yeah, I do. My mom has lunch almost ready and I need to get back now."

"Okay..." she said, sounding a little more sad now.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be back tommorow. Same time."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Okay, I'll be here!"

"Okay. I'll see you later."

I then started hiking back to my car. When I got there, my dad already had the old tire off and was putting the new one on.

"Hey. Took you long enough. What were you doing up there anyway?"

"I was just looking around. I saw some deer tracks and started following them. I guess I walked kinda far." I said, not wanted to tell my dad about what happened.

"Okay then. I got your old tire off. You can put the spare on. My back is hurting from bending over to get it off."

"Okay. I'll put it on real quick and meet you back at the campsite."

"Alright. Just hurry back."

With that, my dad got in the truck and went back to the campsite. After I got the tire on, I started driving back too. About halfway back, I saw a white flash go across the road and stop in front of me. I slammed on the brakes and jumped out to look. I ran to the front and saw Lilly laying in front of the car, paws over her eyes.

"What are you doing? I could've hit you! You could've gotten hurt real bad!"

"I'm sorry! I was running and didn't even see you coming." she said, almost in tears.

"Don't cry...It's okay. What were you running from anyway?"

She started crying a little and said "My pack! My dad was killed by a lone wolf and my mom told me to run away!"

I stared at her in shock at what she said. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm okay! I just can't go back there. After the wolf attacked my dad, a couple rival packs started attacking, too! I think they were working together!"

"Do you know if anyone made it?"

"I don't know. My sister ran the other direction and I didn't see her after that."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes now. I leaned over and hugged her and said "It's okay. I'm sure she's okay."

"I hope so. She may be the only family I have left now." she said, tears flowing down her face.

I wiped them away and looked her in the eyes. "If you'd like it, I can bring you back to our camp and you can stay there. You'll be safe, don't worry. No one will be able to hurt you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. My parents and I will protect you."

"Okay. That sounds better then trying to hide or running more."

"Okay. Come on, let's go then." I picked up and placed her on the passenger seat.

"Wow, this thing is soft! A lot softer then laying in the dirt."

I smiled and told her "Yeah, it is pretty nice, huh?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"I'm going to play some music, okay?"

"Okay. I don't know what that it, but okay"

I laughed and said, "It's pretty nice. Here, let me find something good." I scrolled through my MP3 player and found "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. "Here we go." I said, pressing play. After the song was over, I looked at Lilly, who was sound asleep, with tears on her face.

After a few more minuted, I pulled up next to our truck and parked the Jeep. Lilly woke up when she noticed we stopped.

"Are we here now?" she asked, looking out the windows.

"Yep, this is it. It's home for now. It's a lot better then it looks. Stay here for a minute. I'm going to talk to my parents real quick."

"Okay."

I got out of the car and walked up to them and said, "Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" my mom asked, a worried look on her face.

"Well, when I was out, after the tire got popped, I went hiking up the hill ahead of me. To make a long story short, I found a small wolf pup in a bush. She was kinda afraid of me at first, but got used to me. She left after you called me."

"Okay, well what does this have to do with anything?" my dad asked.

"Well, after you left to come back here, I was driving back and she ran across the road in front of me..."

"Oh no! You didn't hit her, did y-". "No, dad, I stopped in time. I got out and found her laying in front of the car."

"Oh, good..."

"Anyway, she was scared, so I brought her back with me. She's in the car now."

"Um, okay...Go ahead and bring her over then..." my mom said, sort of conserned.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I walked to the car and picked her up. I carried her back to where we were and layed her in the chair by the campfire. She looked around, nervously, and curled up into a ball, scared.

"Wow, she's beautiful!" my dad said.

"Yeah. Why did you bring her back her though? Her parents are going to be looking for her." my mom said.

"I'll let her tell you that..."

"Okay...Wait, what do you me-" my dad started.

"I'll tell you, but I'm very sad about it." Lilly said, startling them.

"Y-you can t-talk!" my mom said, very shocked.

"Yes, she can. I felt the same way at first, too." I said smiling.

"Okay, go ahead. We're listening..." my dad said, sitting in a chair across from Lilly. She then started telling them what she told me. They just looked at her, wide eyed in disbelief. After she finished her story, my parents started tearing up a bit.

"Oh my god! That's awful!" my mom said.

"Yes, it is...Cody told me it was safe here from the wolves that attacked, so I came back with him."

"He was right. We can protect you here. But, what if your mother comes here, looking for you?" my dad asked.

"I'll tell her what happened. In case she does come, she's a tan wolf with a bushy tail and amber eyes. Please don't hurt her...She may be mad at first, but I'll explain what you all did for me. She'll understand."

"Okay, that sounds good to me. But, um, what if she doesn't come?" I asked, not wanting to sound like I think she's dead.

"Well, I guess I'll just try to find her tommorow."

"By yourself!" mom asked, suprised.

"I suppose so."

"No, I'll come with you." I said. My dad looked at me with a worried look on his face. "Are you sure? What if those wolves attack you too!" he asked.

"I'll take my gun with me and extra ammo. Lilly can warn me if someone is near, right Lilly?"

"Yep, I can do that. I can sense danger pretty easy."

"Is that why you didn't run away from me? You didn't see me as a threat?" I asked, confused.

"That's right. Well, I did at first, but when you layed your gun down, I saw you didn't want to hurt me."

"Okay. So, when do you want to start looking for her?"

She started thinking for a minute. "How about tommorow morning? That's when most wolves are still sleeping. It's not very far to our pack. Maybe about a two hour walk. I am still pretty shaken up from today and getting tired and cold."

"Okay then. We can do that. And you can sleep inside the RV tonight. It stays pretty warm in there at night." I said, smiling.

"Okay, thank you. Sure beats sleeping out here when it starts snowing. That reminds me..." she said, brushing her tail over the black coals in the fire pit.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"It's so you can see me in the snow." she said, smiling and gesturing to her white fur.

"Oh, right. Okay, well let's get to bed then. Gotta get up early tommorow."

"Okay, and thank you again for letting me stay here with you guys."

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's the least we can do after what happened to you today." my mom said. I picked Lilly up and took her inside and laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She fell asleep almost instantly. I smiled at how cute she looked and went to the back of the RV to my room. I stood my shotgun up against the wall by my bed and got some ammo out and laid it on the table by the bed for tommorow. Then I got into bed and looked at the clock...11:45PM..."Wow..." I thought. "It's been a long day!" I covered up in and fell asleep fairly quickly. I dreamed that Lilly and I were looking for her mom. Walking through the snow and brush, she suddenly stopped and layed down. I did the same and asked her what was wrong...

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I thought chapter one wasn't long enough, so I made this one a bit longer. Please give me feedback. I want to know how you like it so far**


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly suddenly layed down in the snow and was practially invisible. I did the same thing and asked her what was wrong.

"There's someone nearby. I can feel it..." she said, looking around.

I woke up early the next morning. I got out of bed and went out in the the RVs living room. Lilly was still asleep on the couch. I smiled at that and quietly opened the door and stepped outside. The cool morning air almost instantly woke me up. I could smell the fire going and my dad was sitting by it.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Not bad. Had kinda weird dream though..."

"Oh yeah? What was it?" I told him about it and he said, "Hm...Sounds pretty odd to me."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

A few minutes later my mom comes outside.

"Morning, boys. How'd you sleep?"

"Good." we both said at the same time.

"Haha, Good." she said, laughing a bit.

"Is Lilly still asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. She looks so peaceful. You're doing the right thing, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know..." Then we heard a gentle thump followed by scratching on the door.

"Sounds like she wants out now." My dad said, chuckling a bit. I walked over and opened the door for her and she came out and sat by the fire to get warm again.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" my mom asked.

"Pretty good. A lot better then before. I wasn't freezing this time, at least." she said, smiling.

"That's nice to hear. So, when do you two plan to head out?" dad asked.

"That's up to Lilly. I'm ready whenever she is."

"Well, I was thinking in about an hour or so. Let it warm up just a little more."

"Can't argue there." I said.

"Oh, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but is there something I could eat real quick? I'm really hungry this morning."

"It's alright. Come on in, I'll make us some breakfast." I said, smiling.

"Okay then." She followed me in and jumped back up onto the couch and laid down.

Soon, I started cooking some eggs and could see her mouth watering. I smiled a bit and she turned away, blushing.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so hungry..." she said.

"It's alright. I'm pretty hungry myself."

After a couple minutes, I grabbed a couple plates and gave her half of the eggs. She ate them all in just a few seconds.

"Wow, I guess you were hungry!" I said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah I was! Those were good, thank you!"

"No problem. Want any more?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. Let me finish eating and we can start getting ready to go."

"Okay. I just gotta go outside for a few minutes. Gotta...you know..."

"Yep, got it." I said. I walked over and opened the door for her and she trotted off a bit into the woods. When I was done eating, she was laying down outside by the fire again. I went into the bedroom and put on a heavy camo jacket, some hunting gloves and an orange hat (In case of other hunters). I grabbed my gun and put the ammo in my jacket and loaded some into the gun.

I went outside and she looked up at me smiling.

"Ready to go, Lilly?"

"Yep, ready!"

"Okay then. Let's get moving. Lead the way."

"You two be careful. Come back in one piece." my dad said.

"Got it!" we both said. We started walking to the north-west for a while until we came across a river. I had a water bottle on my belt and filled it up.

"So, do you know how much farther to the valley?" I asked.

"Not far. This river divides the east and west territories. I'd say 20 minutes."

"Okay, good. Because my feet are starting to get so-" I started, only to be tackled by something behind me. I yelled out and tried to roll over, but couldn't. My gun was knocked about 10 feet away from me. Lilly heard me yell and spun around and ran over to me.

"MOM!" she cried.

"LILLY!" I heard someone say. "LILLY! RUN AWAY NOW!" she yelled

"No, mom. Get off him!" she yelled.

"What! No, this is a hunter! He will hurt you, now RUN!"

"No, he's not. He's helping me!"

"DO WHAT!"

"FIND YOU!" I felt the weight come off my back and I rolled over and started backing away.

"How do you know him?" she asked.

"He found me one day. I was hiding in a bush. He had a gun, but he did not hurt me. He's my friend."

"How can you be friends with a human?" she asked, still glaring at me with her killer look in her eyes.

"After the pack was attacked, I ran back up the hill. He saw me and asked what was wrong. I told him everything. He took me back home with him to his parents and they kept me safe all night." she explained.

The tan wolf then walked up to me and asked "Is this true? Did you really protect my daughter from the attacking wolves?"

"Y-yes we did. They didn't c-come around us last night. I'm sorry if I angered you."

She started looking me over and then at Lilly, who smiled at her. She looked back at me. "Thank you." She walked up and hugged me. "I didn't think humans cared about wolves at all."

"That's not true. We really do care. The humans that hunt your caribou are forbidden to hunt wolves. Doing so can get them into serious trouble. I don't hunt at all because I don't like blood or anything like that."

"Well, it's good to hear that. Just two questions..." she said.

"Go ahead." I said.

"One, if you don't hunt, why do you have a gun with you?" she asked, pointing to my shotgun.

"Oh, that's in case I get attacked so I can defend myself. If I could have gotten it, and If I didn't know you were Lilly's mom, I probably would've used it." I said, nervous of what she would do.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry for attacking you. I saw you behind my daughter and thought you were going to attack her..." she said.

"I would never do that. She's a sweet, kind girl." I said, looking at Lilly, who was blushing.

"Well, thank you for that. By the way, I am Eve. And you are...?"

"Oh, my name's Cody."

"Well, nice to meet you. So, you know about what happened here yesterday, then?"

"Yes, we do. And we're sorry to hear about her father." I said, head down.

"Thank you. He died trying to protect his family from danger." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, honey, what is it?" Eve asked, walking over to her daughter.

"Where's Kate? Have you seen her yet?" she asked.

"Actually, yes I have. She ran off to the north and was found by humans, too. She decided to go live with them. I was of course sad to see her go, but she's old enough to make her own decisions now."

"Oh okay. As long as she's safe, that's all that matters."

"She is, don't worry about her."

"Um, Eve, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, my family and I really like Lilly and wanted to know if she'd like to come live with us, away from all this danger. Only if It is alright with you & if she wants to."

Lilly looked at me with a huge smile and gleaming eyes. Eve looked at her and back at me. "While I may not like the idea, it would be good for her. Not having to worry about the danger of rival packs anymore. You do know that since her fur is white, she actually requires cold weather to stay healthy, right?" (A/N: I don't know if this is true or not. This is a fiction story, after all...)

"Yes, I do know that. We live in Montana, so it stays pretty cool year round."

"Oh, Montana, huh? I've got some family there. They live in the state park near the border to Canada." Eve said, smiling. I thought for a moment and finally realized what park it was.

"Oh, you must mean Glacier Park, right?"

"Yes, that's it. I go there twice a year to visit." she said, smiling even more.

"Well, we live in a town called Kalispell. It's just outside of the park!"

"Really! Well, knowing that, I have no problem now with Lilly going with you." She said

"Really, mom! You mean it?" Lilly asked, tail wagging.

"Yes, I do. I was actually planning to move with your father to Glacier when you were old enough to travel a long distance. Kate wanted to go too, but the human she went with live in a much warmer climate. Her fur is more suited to that. She gets cold too easily here." (Again, don't know if this is true)

"But what about you, Eve? Isn't your fur the same color as Kate's?" I asked.

"Yes, it is, but I've lived here long enough to become accustomed to it. I actually like it."

"Well, that's good to hear. And don't worry, anytime you want to come by to visit, go ahead. In fact, would you like to come back with us to my family to meet them?"

"Yes, I would like that, thank you!" she said, smiling again.

"Well, then I guess we should start going back then. It's a long walk. Took us about two hours to get to here."

"Okay, then. Let me just go use the bathroom and say goodbye to a couple others and I'll be right back."

"Okay, we'll be right here." I said as she ran off. Lilly then looked and me and smiled.

"You really mean it? You actually want me to live with you guys!"

"Yes, we do."

"Wow, I feel so lucky right now!" she said, bouncing around a bit. I watched her and started laughing a bit. After a couple minutes, Eve returned.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Okay then. Let's go." And with that we started the walk back to the campsite. About halfway back, Lilly suddenly laid down in the snow, practically invisible. I did the same thing & so did Eve.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" I asked, a bit scared.

"There's somebody nearby...I can feel it" she said, looking around.

"So can I..."said Eve.


	4. Chapter 4

"You two stay down here. I'll check it out." I got up and racked the slide on my gun and started slowly walking forwards. I suddenly heard a bush shake and pointed the gun that way.

"SHOW YOURSELF OR I WILL SHOOT!" I yelled. Suddenly, a wolf pup came out of it, looking scared.

"What were you doing in that bush!" I asked, still sort of mad.

"I-I was w-watching you walking th-though our territory." Said the small, red wolf pup still part way in the bush.

"What's your name?" I asked, still not sure.

"G-Garth..." he said, shaking in fear.

"Well, Garth, it seems you almost got killed!" Said Eve, walking up behind me.

"You know him?" I asked. Eve nodded.

"Yep, he's Tony's son. He's the leader of the eastern pack."

"Garth, you better get back home. This human was helping us." Lilly said.

"Okay. I'm sorry about all that." He said, getting up.

"It's okay. Just go home now." I said, putting my gun on my back.

"Okay..." he said, walking off.

"Okay, let's keep moving." I said. Eve and Lilly nodded and we continued walking home. After about two hours, we arrived back at our campsite. My mom & dad came outside to meet us.

"GUYS! You're back!" she said, hugging me. She let go and looked at Lilly and Eve.

"Who's this?" She asked, gesturing towards Eve.

"Mom, this is Eve, Lilly's mother. Eve, this is my mom." I said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, Eve. You have a very lovely daughter." She said.

"Thank you, and nice to meet you too. So, you are the humans that protected my daughter, I suppose?" Eve asked, smiling.

"Yes, Cody brought her home last night. She told us everything that happened, and we're very sorry." my dad said, coming over to us.

"Well, I thank you, very much. I told her to run while I fought off other wolves. Her sister came back this morning, but said she was going home with humans to get away from the danger here."

"Well, that is very nice to know. I'm sure she's very happy right now."

"Me too." After a little bit of silence, my mom asked, "So I suppose Cody told you how we'd like for Lilly to come home with us?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that. Yes, he did."

"Are you okay with that?" mom asked.

"Yes, I am. I am actually going to move to Glacier Park. I have friends and family there that I'd like to be closer to." she said, smiling.

"Oh, really? That's only about 45 minutes from our home. You can come by anytime you like." dad said.

"Well, thank you, very much. Lilly, are you going to be happy with them?" she asked, turning to Lilly.

"Yes, I would. They really care for me and I really like them." she said, smiling widely.

"Okay, then. As long as you're happy. So, when are you guys going home?"

"In just a few days. We leave Monday afternoon." dad said.

"Hm...That's I was planning to leave, too." Eve said.

"Really? Well, you could come with us, if you like." Mom said

"No, that's okay. I'm going to stop just before the border and visit some friends and let them know where I'll be now."

"Ok, that's sounds good. Would you like to stay with us until we leave?" mom asked.

"If it's okay. I don't feel safe with those other wolves still out there."

"It's no problem. If one of them comes, here we can protect you two."

"Well, thank you. So, what do you guys do here?"

"Mostly just sit around, enjoying the views."

"I was going to take my Jeep back up to some of the trails I found yesterday." I said.

"Well, if you do that, take the other tires for it." dad said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, okay. Would you guys like to go? Might get to see some new scenery." I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I've really only explored the valley so far." Eve said, smiling.

"I'll go too!" Lilly said, wagging her tail.

"Okay, let me get some food and water loaded up and we can go. It'll take about 15 minutes." I said.

"Ok, no problem." Eve said, laying down with Lilly. As I started packing up supplies, they were talking to my parents, laughing, joking & having a good time. After about 15 minutes, I told them we were set to go.

"Alright, just be careful. Remember to use that shotgun if you need to!" my mom said, waving to us.

"Okay, mom, got it." We set off towards the north and found a trail that went into the woods a bit and came back out to a great spot overlooking the entire park after a few miles. We decided to stop and enjoy it while the sun went down.

"Wow, I never knew the park was this large." Eve said, looking down at the valley.

"Yeah, mom. A lot of places we never knew about." Lilly said, smiling. After about 20 minutes, we started getting hungry. I got some dinner from the cooler I cooked before we left. Just some eggs and bacon. I divided it between us three. Eve and Lilly downed the bacon in no time.

"Wow, much better then raw caribou!" Eve said, licking her paws.

"Yeah, It's pretty good. This is nothing compared to some of the stuff we have at home in Montana." I said.

"Really? What else is there?" Eve asked. I told them about food like burgers, steak & ribs. All the stuff I knew they would love.

"Wow, sounds great!" Lilly said.

"Oh, it is." I said. "Well, we should be heading back now. Sun's almost down and never know what might be out here at night."

"Yeah, good point!" Eve said, looking around. We all got back in and started heading back. By the time we got back, my parents had already gone to bed since it was almost 11PM. I parked the car and we all got out.

"Eve, do you want to sleep inside tonight? It's a little warmer in there then out here. Not to mention safer." I asked.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Just then we all heard a loud howl coming from the valley.

"Nothing to worry about." She said. "Just a couple wolves at Howling Rock."

"Okay, started to get worried there for a bit." I said. "Come on, let's get inside."

We all walked in & I shut and locked the door behind us. "Lilly, where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Well, if it's okay, I'll sleep with my mom on the couch."

"Okay, come on." I said. They both hopped up on it and laid down. They fell asleep fairly quickly. I smiled at the view and went to my room to get my camera. I quietly went back to the couch and took a picture of them sleeping together. "Perfect!" I thought. Then I went back into the room to get ready for bed. The next couple days went by pretty smooth. Nothing tried to attack us.

Soon enough, it was Monday. My parents and I spent the day loading everything up and getting it ready to go. At about 3:30 that afternoon, we said goodbye to Eve and she started going south to the border to meet with her friends. We left shortly after and began the long drive home. I was driving my Jeep with Lilly in the passenger seat. I put together a playlist for the drive home. Lilly enjoyed every song on it. About halfway home, we saw a diner coming up and pulled over to eat dinner. We all got just a steak and soda. Lilly LOVED it! Then we continued home. About 10:30 that night we got home. My dad and I unhooked the RV and put the coolers and stuff up. We went inside to find mom and Lilly watching TV.

"So, found the TV already, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool." she said.

"Well, tommorow, since I don't have school, I'll show you a movie I have that you'd probably like." I said, smiling.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." I said, laughing.

"Oh, alright...I'm getting tired now" she said, yawning.

"Okay, lets go to bed then." I said, picking her up. I walked to my bedroom and set her on the bed.

"OOH! Comfy!" She said, jumping around a bit. I watched her a bit and smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick. Go ahead and get comfy wherever you want." I said.

"Okay." she said walking to the pillows. I went in and took a quick shower and dressed in a light pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. When I came out, she wasn't asleep yet. She was sitting there waiting for me.

"Hm, you smell nice. What is that?" she said, sniffing me.

"Oh, it's just some soap I use. It's called Axe Excite."

"Smells nice. Think I could use it?" She asked, smelling herself. "I haven't bathed since the attack."

"Sure, I can give you a bath real quick. Let me warm up the water first." A couple minutes later she walks in.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods and jumps in.

"Ooh, nice and warm..." she says.

"Yeah, sure beats ice cold water, huh?"

"Mm hm." I started washing the fur on her back, legs and head. After a few minutes, I rinse her off.

"Okay, all done."

"Not quite. Can you wash my stomach? It gets kinda sweaty."

"Uh, s-sure, I guess so." I said, nervously.

"It's alright, I trust you." She said, winking. She rolls over and lays on her back to allow better access. I start lathering the soap over her fur and stomach, making sure not to go TOO far down.

"Can you get just a bit lower? Lot of dirt gets stuck there..." she says, waving her paw over her lower regions.

"Are you sure? That's pretty close to...you know..." I said.

"It's alright, I don't mind. It's just a bath after all." she said, smiling.

"Okay, if you're sure." I start washing the rest of her body. I then hear her start moaning a bit.

"Wow, that feels good. Really relaxing..." she says, closing her eyes. After a bit, I rinsed her off and she jumps out. I grab a towel to dry her off. After that's done, she shakes her fur off to get rid of any extra water. We then head to the room for bed. She sleeps right next to the pillows and right next to my head. "Such a cute pup when she sleeps..." I thought. I finally fell asleep around midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early in the morning to an odd sound. I looked around my room, but couldn't see anything strange. I started to lay back down when I heard it again. I look off to the side and see Lilly laying there wimpering, asleep, but her paws are moving like she's running from something.

"Lilly..."I wispered. Nothing.

"Lilly, wake up." I said, nudging her a bit. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"What? What is it?" she askes, looking worried.

"You were wimpering and almost running in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm okay. I just had a dream about what happened that day..." she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Shh...It's alright. Nothing bad will happen now. Your mom and sister are safe now." I said, hugging her.

"Okay, that makes me feel better now." she said, smiling. I look at the clock and it says 6:45am. Then I hear my stomach rumble.

"I'm getting hungry. How about you?" I ask

"Yeah, I am too."

"Okay, let's go get some breakfast." We get out of bed and walk out to the kitchen. The sun is just starting to come up, so It was still dark outside. Lilly walks over to the door and scratches on it.

"Gotta go outside again?" I ask.

"Yeah. Gotta use the bathroom." I walk over and open the door, telling her not to walk too far away. I start cooking a couple eggs and some sausage for breakfast. While I'm cooking, Eugene calles me.

"Hey, you want to go to the range today? Our first match is Friday, so It'll be good to get some practice." "Sure, sounds good to me. Want me to pick you up?" "Yeah, my car is having issues this morning." "Okay I'll be there around noon, okay?" "Yeah, sounds good." I hang up my phone and go to the door to let Lilly back in.

"This is a really nice house you live in." She said, sitting on the couch, looking around.

"Yeah, it's home. We used to live in California, but moved away because of all the violence. (A/N: this part is true. There was a gang shooting next door to us one night. A week after that, we moved to Montana.)

"Wow, that's a long way. Don't you miss it, though?" she asked.

"Somtimes. I had some friends there, but we kinda drifted apart over time. I made new friends up here that I really like."

"Am I one of them?" she asked, smiling, but also blushing.

"Yes, you are. Your beautiful, funny, fun...You're perfect!" I said.

"Aww...well, thank you. You're also funny and fun. And able to protect me."

"That too! Well, breakfast is ready. Want some water to go with it?"

"Yes, thank you." she said, starting to eat. I walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a good size plastic bowl and took it to the sink to fill it. I set it by the fridge for her.

"There we go." I said setting it down. "Now you can get some anytime you need it."

"Okay, thanks." She already finished eating and now walked over to the water.

"So, after I'm done eating, want to watch that movie I told you about?" I asked, starting on my food.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it. Of course I would." she said, smiling.

"Okay, let me finish eating and I'll put it in. Go ahead and get comfy on the couch."

"Okay." she said, walking over and jumping onto it. After a few minutes, I finished eating and took our plates to the sink and washed them. Then I walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in.

"So, what is this movie called?" she asked, watching me.

"It's called "Alpha & Omega". It's a movie about wolves from Jasper. It's really good, I hope you like it." I explained pressing play.

"Really? That sounds great!" she said, wagging her tail. After a couple minutes, the movie started. It got to the part where Lilly and Kate were running through the forest as pups.

"You'll never escape the greatest alpha ev- THUD!" Kate said running into a tree.

Lilly laughed and said with the movie "Well, I just did!" The movie continued for about an hour. Lilly was suprised to see she fell in love with Garth and that Kate and Humphrey got married. "Wow. I'd never marry Garth! He's way to stuck up!" She said, laughing. A few minutes later, the movie ended.

"Wow, that was pretty cool. Kate actually did marry Humphrey, but it didn't work out. He started seeing someone else behind her back." she said.

"Oh, that sucks." I said, putting the movie back in it's case.

"Yeah. But she found something way better." She said, smiling. We sat on the couch talking about this and that for a while, just enjoying each other. After about an hour, my mom came down the stairs.

"Hey, you two. I thought I heard someone talking down here." she said.

"Hey, mom. We were just chatting. We just watched Alpha & Omega." I said.

"Really? How did you like it, Lilly?"

"It was pretty good. I'd never marry Garth though." she said, laughing.

"Oh, why's that? He seems like a nice boy."

"Yeah, he is, but he's also real stuck up because he's an alpha. Thinks he's way better then everyone else."

"Oh, well I didn't know that."

"It's okay." she said.

"So, what are you guys gonna do today? You've got all day, but remember, school is back tommorow." she said.

"I was going to go to the range with Eugene and get a little practice in before our first match. It's on Friday." I said.

"Okay, that sounds good to me. Are you taking Lilly with you?"

"I don't know." I said, turning to Lilly. "Do you want to go?"

"Okay, it sounds like it might be fun." she said. smiling.

"Okay then. We will have to make a couple stops on our way there. I need to pick him up today. His car is having issues."

"What's the other one?" Lilly asks.

"Well, in order for you to be there, you need a collar with a name tag so people don't think you're just someone who walked over." I said.

"Oh, okay, I get it. Sure, that sounds nice." she said, smiling.

"Okay, we'll leave around noon, okay?"

"Sure, I'm going to take a nap then." she said, laying down on the couch.

"Alright, I'll go get my stuff together." I said, walking to my room. I grab my gun and put it in a bag, a few boxes of ammo, my shooting jacket & ear protection for us. I change into my normal clothes and start loading everything up into the Jeep. After about 20 minutes, I walk into the living room where Lilly is asleep.

"Hey, Lilly, time to go." I said, nudging her awake.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." she said, yawning. We walk outside and get into my car and drive over to Eugene's house, only about 15 minutes away. He comes outside with his gear and sees Lilly sitting in the seat.

"Hey, man. Who's this?" he asks, opening the door.

"This is Lilly. I found her up in Jasper." I said, smiling.

"Well, aren't you cute?" he says, smiling at her.

"Thank you!" she says. He jumps back and falls on the sidewalk from shock. We both start laughing.

"JESUS CHRIST! SHE CAN TALK!" he says, scared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't of belieived me." I said still laughing.

"Sorry for scaring you, but I couldn't resist!" Lilly says, still laughing too.

"It's okay. A little warning next time, okay?" he says, looking at me.

"Sure. Toss you're stuff in the back with mine. We gotta make another stop by the pet store."

"Alright, where am I gonna sit?" he asks, looking at Lilly and I.

"I can sit in the back. More room to lay down back there." she says, hopping into the back seat.

"Okay, thanks." he says, getting in. We drive off to the local PetSmart and park in a space close to the front door.

"Alright, we're here." I said, shutting the car off.

"Do I have to stay here?" she asks.

"No, you can come in with us. Just stay by me." I said.

"Okay, great." she says, hopping out. We all walk in and head to the dog section. We start looking over some of the collars they have. I see one that looks perfect.

"How about this one?" I ask, holding it up. It was lavender with a white buckle in the front.

"Wow, it's perfect for me!" she says, wagging her tail. I put it on her to make sure it fits.

"Perfect!" She says. I take it off her and set in the basket. We walk around a bit more, just browsing the store. She walks a little ways down the aisle we're in, which happens to be the toy aisle. I take a squeak toy off the rack and squeeze it. She looks at me and comes running, waiting for me to throw it. I toss it down the aisle a ways and she runs off after it, sliding to a stop in front of an employee.

"Wow, she's beautiful." The lady says, looking at Lilly, who backs up a bit, scared.

"It's okay. She won't hurt you." I said, walking over to them. She looks at me and walks over to the lady, sniffing her hand.

"Yeah, I'm not going to hurt you. I work here." She says. The lady looks her over and then at me.

"Is she a wolf?" she asks. I nod and say "Yes, I found her in Jasper Park last week."

"She's beautiful...How old is she?"

"I think about 3 months old."

"Wow, has she had her shots yet?" She asks. Lilly then looks at her, then at me with wide eyes.

"No, not yet. I was going to do that this weekend." I look at Lilly, who looks scared. I walk over to her and pick her up. "It's okay. It won't hurt you any. Just to make sure you're healthy." I tell her, scratching her ears. She smiles at me and sits back down on the ground.

"There is one thing about her, though, that may surprise you." I tell the lady.

"What's that?" she asks, confused.

"She can talk like us." I say, smiling, knowing what she is going to say.

"Yeah, right. And I'm the queen of England." She says, laughing.

"Well, have fun being queen." Lilly says, smiling. The lady looks at her and faints. We all look at each other and start laughing. The lady wakes back up and looks at us laughing.

"D-did she just t-talk?" She asks.

"Yes, just like I told you." I say.

"I didn't know animals could talk." she says, still suprised.

"We can, it's just that we don't when we get scared." Lilly explains.

"Okay then. Well it was nice to meet you, uh..." she starts.

"Lilly." Lilly says, smiling.

"Nice name. I'm Sam." the lady says. Her phone starts vibrating then. She looks at it and says "Oh, I need to get back to work. Nice to meet you all!"

"Same here." We say. After that, we walked to the checkout with the collar, a couple toys and a bag of raw-hyde chew bones. After we finish, we go to the machine that makes tags. We decide on a white tag in the shape of a heart. I also make an appointment for Saturday for her first checkup. We start walking back to the car and Lilly hops in the back again. I put her new collar and tag on her before we leave. We continue on to the range which is only about 10 minutes away. We pull into the parking lot and park. We get out, grab our gear and walk inside, with Lilly right behind us.

As we walk inside to pay for our day of shooting, the man working at the register looks at Lilly and says "Is she with you?"

"Yes, she is. Is that going to be an issue?" I ask.

"No, not at all. Just making sure. There may be other dogs out there with their owners, though so be careful." He said, smiling.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up." I say. We walk back out to the firing range and start getting ready. Lilly sits in a small folding chair just behind us. I see other people stop shooting to look at her.

"Um, there are a lot of people staring at me..." she says, laying down nervous. I look around to see them all. "It's okay, they just never saw you before. You'll be fine. Some may come up to talk to you, though. It's alright, though. We know most of the people here." I say, comforting her. She sits back up and looks around again.

"So, what do you do here?" She asks.

"Well, when we start, you'll see and orange disc shoot out of the ground. We try to shoot it and make it break apart. It's really quite fun. Hard sometimes, but fun." I explain. After a couple minutes, we get our turn to shoot. We decided to try a different game called Skeet. (A/N: If you've never seen skeet shooting, It's when 2 targets fly in front of you, going side to side, in opposite directions. You have to be very fast to get them both)

After about 20 minutes of shooting, we finished. I got 31 of 36 and Eugene hit 33 of 36.

"Great shooting. You should do this more." I said, walking back to where our gear was.

"I don't know, maybe. This game is hard." He said, happy about it.

"Hey, Lilly. Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, a couple people came over to look at me. They all kept saying how beautiful I was." she said, wagging her tail.

"Well, they were right. Not a lot of people get to see a snow white wolf." I said.

"Well, thank you. So what do we do now?"

"Well, If you guys want to, we can go back to my house and play some games or something for a while." Eugene said.

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Lilly?" I asked.

"Okay. Sounds fun." She said, hopping off the chair.

"Alright, let us get our stuff together and we can go." I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some water from the bowl over there." she said, pointing at the dog bowl by the clubhouse.

"Okay, we'll be done in a couple minutes." I said. About 5 minutes later, we were packed up and ready to go. We tossed our gear in my car and everyone got in. It was about a 20 minute drive to his house from the range.

We pulled into the driveway and went inside. His house is a normal sized one. Two floors, garage & a good size yard. We went inside and into the living room to play some games. Lilly seemed fasinated by the games we played. Mostly it was Call Of Duty or Battlefield, but It looked like she enjoyed it. After about two hours, my mom called me.

"Hey, just wondering when you two were going to be home." she said over the phone.

"We're at Eugene's house right now. Just hanging out playing some games."

"Oh, okay. Well, dinner will be ready around 5:30, just so you know." I looked at my watch. It was 4:25 now.

"Okay, we'll finish up this round and come on home."

"Alright, drive careful." she said, hanging up.

"So, we need to leave soon?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, dinner will be ready in an hour. We're having ribs tonight." I said. Her ears perked up and her mouth started watering at the word "ribs". We looked at her and started laughing. She realized why and wiped the drool off her mouth and giggled. After our round was done, which was about 15 minutes later, we said goodbye and left to go home.

"So, what kind of music do you have on here?" she asked, looking at my mp3 player.

"Mostly classic rock and some newer stuff. Wanna hear some?" I asked.

"Sure. I don't mind." I picked it up, pushed a button and said "Days Go By". Instantly, the song started playing. I sang along to it for a while and noticed Lilly was smiling and tapping her foot with the beat.

"So, you like?" I asked, turning it down a bit.

"Yeah, I do. Sounds like a really nice song."

"I play it mostly in the mornings on my way to school."

"Seems pretty fitting for the morning."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Oh, speaking of school, I have to start going again tommorow morning."

"Will I be able to go with you?" she asked, ears against her head.

"Well, I can call tommorow morning and ask. I'm sure it will be okay." I said, smiling at her. Her ears perked back up and her tail started going. About 10 minutes later, we pulled into the driveway.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapters 5 and 6 were actually one long chapter to begin with. I broke them apart to keep the chapters around the same size. **


	6. Chapter 6

About 10 minutes later, we pulled into the driveway. We jumped out, I grabbed my stuff & we went inside.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." I said, walking in the front door.

"Hey, how was the shooting practice today?" dad asked.

"Not bad. We decided to try skeet this time. I got 31 out of 36 and Eugene got 33. He was pretty good at it." I said.

"That's good. Maybe you guys can talk to your coach and ask if you could also start skeet shooting, too." mom suggested. I thought for a second and said "You know, that's not a bad idea. Normal shooting does get kinda boring after a while. It'd be nice to mix it up a bit."

"Good idea. How was it for you, Lilly? mom asked.

"It was fun. I really enjoyed watching them. There were some people staring at me most of the time, though. A couple came up to looked at me for a minute." She said, sitting on the couch, smiling.

"That's nice to hear. You will probably see people staring at you for a while. They probably have never seen a wolf before, let alone one as beautiful as you." my mom said. "Well, it's almost dinner time. Go put your gear away and wash up. It'll be done in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, mom. Come on, Lilly. Let's go to my room."

"Okay!" she said, running after me. I set the bag from PetSmart on the bed and she immediately grabbed one of the squeak toys from it. I smiled, watching her have fun chewing on it, rolling around with it. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes. After about 10 minutes I came back out, and found Lilly asleep on my bed, chew toy still hanging out of her mouth. I laughed a bit seeing this and quietly went out to the living room. My mom saw me come out, but without Lilly.

"Where's Lilly?" she asked.

"She's asleep on my bed. Passed out playing with a toy I got her." I said, smiling.

"Aw...Well, dinner is on the stove. Leave a couple for Lilly when she gets up." she said.

"Got it." I grabbed a couple ribs and sat down with my parents and we started chatting about today and school coming up.

"Your trap shoot is Friday, right?" dad asked.

"Mm hm..." was all I could say with a mouth full of food. I swallowed it and said "Starts at 2:30."

"I get off work at noon tommorow, So I'll come out and bring Lilly with me." he said.

"Oh, I was going to call the principal tommorow and ask if she could come with me." I said.

"Oh, well in case she can't, I'll bring her with me." he said. I got up and put my plate in the sink and heard a soft thump come from my room. A few seconds later, Lilly comes trotting out, sniffing the air.

"Let me guess...You smell the ribs, right?" I asked.

"I think so. Smells good. Kinda smoky." she said, still sniffing around.

"That's because I cooked them on the BBQ tonight." My dad said, smiling at her. I grabbed one off the plate and set it on the floor for her. She instanly started tearing it apart. It only lasted maybe a minute. She looked up at me with BBQ sauce all round her mouth and on her feet.

"Wow, that was great! Much better then raw caribou!" She said, licking her lips.

"I told you they were good." I said, walking to the couch and sitting down. She walked over and hopped up. She started licking her paws, but it wasn't coming out.

"Dang it! The sauce won't come out. Tastes good, though!" she said, getting frustrated.

"Come on, I'll give you a bath real quick. That'll take care of it." I said.

"Okay, then." She jumped off the couch and followed me to the bathroom down the hall. I started the water and after a couple minutes, she jumped in. I grabbed some shampoo and started washing her back, head and legs again. I started massaging it into her fur. As I did that, she started lightly moaning.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" I asked.

"No, it felt great...Keep going." she said with her eyes closed. A few minutes later I rinsed her off and got up to grab a towel.

"Forgetting something?" she asked, rolling over. I turned back around and smiled at her.

"Of course, how could I forget?" I said, laughing a bit. I went back to washing her stomach and chest. She started moaning a bit again. I started going a little bit lower every pass.

"You don't need to be worried about anything. I trust you completly." she said, smiling.

"Okay then." I started washing her rear legs and lower body, shaking a bit. Then, suddenly, she shifted around a bit and my hand brushed over her lower regions. She let out a suprised gasp and moan.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I said. She smiled and said "It's okay. It felt pretty good, actually." I resumed washing her, but started smelling a very odd, but nice smell coming from her. I didn't think too much of it, but it just kept getting stronger. I started getting nervous and she noticed that.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know...It's just that smell...It's nice. I've never smelled it before, but I like it." I said. She started giggling a little bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"I think when your hand brushed over me, it kinda excited me a bit." she said. I started shaking a bit, not sure what to do. So, I started rinsing her off and grabbed a towel off the shelf. She hopped out and shook off the water, and I finished drying her. We walked back to my room and decided to watch TV for a bit. After about 15 minutes, I sat up and said, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to do that."

"No, it's okay. Like I said, it felt good. It just suprised me, that's all." she said, smiling at me.

"Okay, if you insist." I said. We layed back down to go to sleep. She fell asleep rather quickly, but I could still smell that nice scent from her. I rolled onto my side and started stroking her back. I could see a smile form on her face. I fell asleep with my hand on her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. I thought it would count as a lemon. Sorry for confusing anyone. The real one will come sometime in the near future, I promise! I need something to happen to get them to fall in love. And to those who read and reviewed, Thank you. I really appreciate your feedback. I'm trying to make this a somewhat long story.**

**Staff Sergeant Perry, out.**


	8. Chapter 8

I fell asleep last night with my hand on her back. Sometime that morning, I woke up from a coughing sound next to me. I looked over at Lilly and she was laying on her back, coughing and wimpering. I got up and grabbed my phone to call the local vet, since I had no idea what was going on.

"Hello, Kalispell Vetranarian. How may I help you?" the lady asked.

"Hi. I have a wolf pup who is coughing badly and wimpering like she's in pain."

"Okay, sir, how old is she?"

"I think about 3 or 4 months."

"Okay, bring her in immediately. She may need medical attention."

"Okay, thank you!" I go over to Lilly who is still wimpering.

"Lilly, I'm taking you to the doctor. You don't look very good." I tell her, wrapping her in a small blanket.

"Okay..." was all she could cough out. I ran to my parents bedroom and knocked on the door. My mom opened it and saw my holding Lilly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know. She was coughing and whining when I woke up. I'm taking her to the vet right now."

"Okay, but what about school?"

"I'll call them from the vet. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Okay, just hurry." She said. With that, I ran out to my car and placed her on the seat next to me and drove as fast as I could to the vet, which was about 30 minutes away. The entire drive she was still coughing. I pulled into the parking lot and ran inside with her, not even shutting the car off. I ran up to the desk and layed her on the counter.

"Hi, I called just a bit ago about a wolf pup." I said, panting.

"Oh, of course. Come on through the door. We'll go to the exam room right now." the lady said, walking over to the door and opening it for us. We walked down the hallway to a small, white room and I layed Lilly on the metal table. After about 5 minutes, the doctor came in.

"So, what happened?" she asked. I explained everything from this morning and she started taking the blanket off her to get her heartbeat. Lilly looked more pale then normal to me.

"She's really warm right now. Has she had her shots yet or had a checkup before?" she asked me, looking her over.

"No, not yet. I made an appointment for Saturday to do all that."

"Has she been anywhere where there were other dogs?" I thought for a moment.

"Yes, she was at the pet store and the local shooting range yesterday. No animals came up to her, though." I said, confused.

"Okay, I may have an idea what the problem is then." she said, walking to the back of the office. She came back a little while later with a few shots and a small bottle.

"Okay, these shots are what she was going to get Saturday. I'll give her them now." she said. "Don't worry, this won't hurt at all." she told Lilly, sticking one of the needles in her arm. She did the same with the other two. Then she gave her one of the pills and some water. After a couple minutes, Lilly fell asleep and stopped coughing.

"What did you give her? Why's she asleep?" I asked, worried.

"The shots were for normal sicknesses she may pick up & the pill was to help her sleep." she explained.

"Okay, but what was wrong with her?" I asked.

"It seems like she picked up a cold or something like that from another dog. Since she's a wolf, it affected her a little more." she explained. I was confused at that, but looked at Lilly, who was smiling a little now.

"You talked to Sam at PetSmart yesterday, right?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, we did. She was nice." I said, thinking back.

"She's my sister. She told me all about Lilly here. Even the talking part..." she said, laughing.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that was kinda funny. Really suprised her, I think." I said, laughing too.

"Yeah, that's what she told me. I know she said Lilly was beautiful, but she says that about a lot of dogs. Now I know she was right." she said, looking at Lilly.

"How long will she have to stay?" I asked.

"Just until she wakes up. That way I can make sure she's okay." she said, petting her.

"Okay, I need to make a couple calls."

"Okay, I'll bring her out in a bit." she said, taking Lilly to the back to a small bed. I walked outside and called my mom first. She answered the phone, sounding worried.

"How is she? What happened, is she okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's okay. The doctor said It's probably a cold or something from another dog." I told her.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Did she give her all the shots she needs yet?"

"Yeah, that's all taken care of. She's asleep right now. I'm going to stay until she wakes up so they can make sure she's alright."

"Okay, just call your school and tell them what happened. I'm about to leave for work."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." I said, hanging up. I called my school and told them what happened & surprisingly, they were very understanding and told me to take the day off since I haven't missed a day yet. I shut the car off since it was still running from when I got there and walked back in. I found a couch to lay on and started playing a game on my phone. After about 20 minutes, the doctor brought Lilly out and laid her on the couch next to me.

"She's still asleep, but should wake up in an hour or so." she said, quietly. I went back to playing my game for a while and eventually dozed off. After a while, I woke up from something cold on my hand. I opened my eyes to see Lilly sitting there, licking it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, sitting up.

"A lot better, but still crappy." she said, smiling weakly. The doctor heard us talking and came out.

"Well, you're finally awake. Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, but still really tired and my nose is all stuffed up." Lilly said

"It's okay. You just have a cold from another animal. You'll be fine. Just get plently of sleep and drink lots of water or orange juice. It will help fight it off."

"Okay, thank you for everything." Lilly said, wagging her tail.

"No problem. Bring her back in a few days so I can make sure she's getting better. And give her one of these everyday until they are gone." She said, handing me the bottle.

"Okay, we can go home now?" I asked.

"Yes, just keep her somewhere warm for a while." she said, walking back into the office.

"Ready to go?" I asked Lilly, who started running for the door.

"Alright, hang on." I said, smiling. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped her in it since it was still pretty cold outside. It was still only about 7:30AM and about 35*F. I took her out and put her on the seat and started driving home. While we were driving, Lilly looked up at me and said "While I was asleep, I had a really bad dream about you."

"Really? What happened?" I asked.

"Well, it was when you were shooting with your friends. Something happened and you had to go to the hospital. You almost died from losing a lot of blood." She said, starting to cry.

"No, don't cry, it's okay. It was just a dream after all." I said, rubbing her back.

"I k-know it was, but I w-was scared of l-losing you." she cried.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I promise nothing will ever get me away from you. Why don't you go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home, okay?" I said, still comforting her.

"O-okay..." she sniffed. She layed back down and dozed off. I started to tear up, knowing how much she loved me to cry about a dream. After about 25 minutes, we pulled into the driveway. She was still asleep, so I just picked her up and took her inside. I walked to the couch and laid her down on it & sat down to watch TV.

I started thinking about what she said about her dream and was kind of worried about it. I know I sometimes get those "premeniton" dream and it turn out they do happen. "Can a wolf get them, too?" I thought. "I doubt it." I laid down and dozed off for a while, thinking.

I guess I was pretty tired because when I woke up, my dad was sitting in the chair by the TV, reading. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and said "Hey, what are you doing home so early?"

"Early? It's 1:30. Why aren't you at school, anyway?" he asked.

"I had to take Lilly to the vet this morning. She was sick." I said, looking around. "Wait, where is Lilly!" I asked, noticing she wasn't next to me anymore.

"I just let her outside. She needed to go out." he said.

"Oh, alright. I'll go get her in. She needs to stay warm for a while." I said, walking to the back door. She came running when she saw me. I opened the door and she ran in, skidding to a stop.

"Feeling better already?" I asked.

"A little. I'm not as tired anymore. A little hungry, though." she said, wagging her tail.

"Okay, I'll make us some lunch." I said, opening the fridge. "How about a hot dog?" I asked, holding them up.

"Okay, sounds good to me." she said. I took two out of the package and put them in the microwave. After a minute, I took them out and gave her one. She seemed to like it. After she ate, she trotted over to the couch and hopped up. I finished eating and walked over and sat down with her. My dad was still reading, but asked "So, Lilly, do you miss your mom?"

"Yes, I do. I wonder when she might come visit." she said, sounding a little sad.

"I'm sure she will when she can." he said, laughing a bit. I was wondering what was so funny, but just put it out of my mind. After a couple minutes, I said "I'm going to take a shower and get some clothes washed."

"Okay, I'll just stay here." Lilly said, laying down. I got up and walked to my room and opened the door. What I saw I didn't expect, but decided to go with it. I called out to the living room "Hey, Lilly. I got something for you in here." She yelled back, "Okay. I'll see it later. I'm going to get a little sleep."

"You might want go see what it is." I heard my dad tell her. I heard her jump off the couch and walk down the hall to me. As she got to me, she asked "What is it? Another t-" she started. She looked in the room with wide eyes and a huge smile!

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Anyone know what happens? Should be pretty easy to figure out. First person to PM me the right answer, gets a cookie! Ok, not really, but I thought it would work.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly came walking down the hall to me and asked "What is it? Another t-" she stared. She looked in my room with wide eyes and a huge smile. She ran in, extremely happy, and jumped onto the bed.

"MOM!" She yelled, jumping on the bed. She hugged her mom and started crying a bit.

"Hey, Lilly! How have you been?" Eve asked, starting to cry herself.

"Really good. It's been great here!" she said, tears still in her eyes.

"That's good to know. I came to see you guys. I just got to the park yesterday. I was starting to miss you, so I had to come visit." She said.

"It's good to see you, Eve." I said, walking over and hugging her. She hugged me back and said "Thank you for taking Lilly in. Just before I got to the border, I was jumped by a couple of the wolves that attacked us." She said, showing us a couple scars on her side.

"Ouch, that looks pretty bad. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. They're just scratches, really."

"Wait...Not to be rude, but how did you find us?" I asked, confused.

"Well, after I got to the park and found my friends, I told them I was going to Kalispell. They told me to go towards the highway and follow it south to town. After I got into town, I started searching for Lilly's scent, but couldn't find it. I was walking down the street when your dad happened to drive by." She explained.

"I didn't recognize her at first, but did when I looked back. I literally locked up the tires to stop." He said, laughing.

"He got out and came over to me and asked what I was doing. I told him I was looking for you guys. We got in his car and came back here. I saw you two sleeping on the couch, so he decided we should surprise you. So, I waited in here." she said. "But enough about me. How have you guys been doing?"

"Good. I had to take Lilly to the doctor this morning, but she's okay now." I said. Eve started to look worried and asked "What was wrong?" I told her what happened and she kind of smiled and laughed a bit. "I know what you mean. Same thing happened to me once, just after I got to Jasper. Another wolf was sick, so I caught it too. Thank you for getting her help. It can get real bad if It's not treated." she said.

"Don't worry about it. I would do anything for her. I love her too much to let anything happen to her." I said, scratching Lilly's ears. Eve looked at her and noticed the collar on her neck. "What's that on your neck, Lilly?" She asked, looking closer at it.

"Oh, this? It's a collar. It's so people know I'm not just a wild wolf that wandered into town. If I get lost or anything, they can tell who I live with." She said, smiling.

"Oh, that's good. It matches your eyes perfectly." Eve said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's why I got it for her." I said. "So, how long are you planning to stay, Eve?" I asked.

"Probably just until tonight. I told my friends I'd be back by tommorow. We have a lot of catching up to do." She said.

"Can't you stay a little longer, mom?" Lilly asked, getting sad. Eve looked at her and smiled.

"Unfortunately, I can't. I haven't seen them in so long. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." she said. Lilly started to cry a bit, but nodded. Then I got an idea.

"Eve, I have an idea." I said. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, the collar Lilly has on has our address so people know where she lives. If I were to get you one, anytime you come here, people will know where you're going. That way you don't need to search all day for us." I suggested. She sat and thought for a moment.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Thank you, I'd like that." She said, smiling.

"Okay, you wanna go get one now?" I asked. "Sure, that sounds good." she said.

"Can I go!" Lilly asked, excited. "Sorry Lilly, but you heard the doctor. You need to stay warm for a while. It's still really cold out there. Don't worry, we won't be long." I said, petting her. She looked at me with a sad look on her face, but understood. "Okay, I'll just take a nap then."

"Okay. Ready to go?" I asked Eve. She nodded and we walked out to the car. We drove about 20 minutes to the PetSmart and started looking at the collars that had there.

"Eve, do you hunt?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?" she asked.

"Well, then you'd need one that matches your fur. Otherwise you'd be seen, right?"

"Well, not really. Caribou can't see colors very well. Besides, I'm always hiding in tall grass." she said.

"Oh, okay. That's good, because I don't see any tan colored ones here." I said, still looking. After a few more minutes, I found one that looked very nice. It had silver and gold on it, with fake diamonds around it.

"How do you like this?" I asked, holding it up to her. She looked at it and smiled widely.

"I love it! The gold matches pretty well." she said, wagging her tail.

"Perfect! Let's get it and a tag." I said, walking to the register. After that, I had a tag made with our address and phone number on it. When we got to the car, I put it on her. It looked so nice on her. We started driving back home, which took about 20 minutes. When we pulled into the driveway, we saw Lilly sitting at the door waiting for us, tail wagging. We walked inside and went to the living room. We all sat down and talked for a while. After a couple hours, my mom got home and saw Eve there.

"Hi, Eve. When did you get here?" she asked, coming in to sit down with us.

"Just a little while ago. Cody's dad found me walking down the street on his way home, so he picked me up and brought me here." she said. My mom nodded and said "So, I guess you know about what happened this morning with Lilly?"

"Yep, they told me all about it. It's okay, it happened to me before too." she said, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I was worried about her this morning. Luckily, Cody acted fast and called the vetranarian and they told him to bring her in." she said.

"Well, that was nice of him." Eve said, smiling. We continued to talk for a while until Eve decided she should be leaving now. I looked at the clock and it said 7:30. "Wow, it's that late already?" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, it is. It will take me a while to get back to the park. I think I'll be there by noon tommorow." Eve said. We all started saying goodbye and she left about 10 minutes later.

"It was nice to see her again." mom said, closing the door. "Yeah, it was. I just wish she could've stayed longer." Lilly said, tearing up. I walked over and started petting her.

"Yeah, me too." I said. We all watched TV for a couple more hours until it was 10. I started getting tired, so I decided I'd go to bed.

"I'm going to bed now. I'll see you guys tommorow. You coming, Lilly?" I asked. She jumped down and followed me to the bedroom. While I was changing in the bathroom, she was playing with her toy on the bed, having fun. When I came back, she was already laying down by the pillows, her favorite place now.

"So, am I going to be able to go with you tommorow morning?" she asked.

"Maybe. Depends on if you feel better then. I'll have to give you a bath in the morning, though." I said, getting in bed.

"Okay. I think I will be. I feel fine now. And you know how much I like a bath." She said, giggling. I laughed a bit and said "Yeah, I do. Even if it's your fault you moved." I said, jokingly. She laughed and said "Yeah, well, it was an accident."

"I know, I'll try to be more careful next time." I said, closing my eyes.

"I didn't say I didn't like it!" She said, laughing. I looked at her and smiled. "Just go to sleep!" I said, petting her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, as did I. Tommorow would be a good day for us. I know my friends and classmates will love her.


	10. Chapter 10

We fell asleep last night around 10PM. I knew today would be a good day before it was even here. We both had smiles on our faces when we fell asleep because of what all happened yesterday.

I woke up around 6:30 the next morning. I sat up, carefully as to not wake Lilly, and looked at the calender by the door. Thursday, one of my favorite days. Mostly because of trap practice, but also because Thursdays were half days. We get out at noon, but practice is right after school.

After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I get up to take a shower. I head to the bathroom with some clothes and after about 10 minutes, I come back out. When I get back to the room, Lilly is already awake and sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

"So, what time are we leaving today?" she asks.

"Around 7:30. Are you feeling good enough to go?" I asks, getting my shoes.

"Yep. I don't feel tired or anything this morning." she said, excited.

"Good. Let me finished getting ready and we can go."

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" she asks, smiling. I think for a second and remember.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Bath time." I said. I start walking back to the bathroom with her following me. We walk into the bathroom and I start looking through some of my shampoo bottles. I grab a few different ones and let her sniff them. She decides on AXE Excite again. I start the water, getting it warm, and she hops in.

After a few minutes of washing, I rinse off her back and head and she rolls over so I can wash her stomach. I start washing her again & once again, notice that nice smell. I smiled and continued on & she starts blushing.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"That's just feels so good." she said as I was washing her chest. I laughed a bit and continued on, getting lower and lower with each pass. Eventually, I was right above her lower regions, scrubbing the dirt out of her fur. Once again, she shifted around and my hand rubbed against her. She moaned a bit, closing her eyes and wagging her tail.

"Okay, that felt really good!" she said, smiling and blushing deeply. I started shaking a bit, knowing what I did. She noticed and looked at me.

"What's the matter? Did I embarass you?" she asked, smiling.

"A little. I didn't mean to do that again." I said, still nervous. She laughed a bit and smiled even more.

"I did!" She said, blushing even more and wagging her tail. I looked at her a little shocked.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It feels really good when you do that. I don't mind it. Actually, I like it." she said.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I may not be very old, but I know what feels nice." she said, laughing.

"Okay, but I'm still not sure."

"Don't worry about it." she said. I started rinsing her off and she hopped out, shaking dry. I finshed with towel until she was completly dry. After a couple minutes, we went out to the living room for breakfast. We had some eggs and bacon again with some juice. After we ate, I went to get my school stuff and shooting gear. I also grabbed her collar and put it back on her.

After a couple minutes of getting ready, we walked outside to my car. It snowed the night before, so there was a couple inches of snow on the ground. She saw it and started running around in it, having a ball. While I was putting my stuff in the car, I heard her call my name. I turned around to ask her what was wrong and didn't see her anywhere around me. I started walking around to try to find her, but didn't. I was starting to get worried and was about to run inside to get my parents when she jumps out of the snow to tackle me. I fell back onto the ground, surprised at her strength. She was standing on my chest, laughing and licking my cheek.

"Scare you?" she asked.

"For a minute. I couldn't see you anywhere." I said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. I figured it would be funny." she said, looking a little sad.

"It's okay. It was kinda funny actually. I was just worried when I couldn't find you." I said, petting her. She looked back up at me, smiling. She gave my cheek a quick lick and hopped off me.

"So, you ready to go?" I ask, standing back up and knocking the snow off me. She started wagging her tail and said "Yep! Let's go!" I went to pick her up, but she stopped me. "I think I'm big enough to jump in." she said. I opened the door and sure enough, she was able to jump into the seat. I closed the door and walked around to the driver side and got in. Before I pulled out of the driveway, I got my mp3 played and started flipping through the songs, trying to find a good one.

"Hm, what might be good this morning?" I asked myself. She looked at the screen and was watching the songs go by. She saw one that got her attention. "How about this one?" She asked, pointing to "Iridescent" by Linkin Park.

"Good choice." I said, starting it. The song started and she instantly liked it. Her foot and tail were tapping the seat with the beat and she was smiling. The song was only about 5 minutes long & the drive is about 30. After it was over, she looked at my mp3 player and asked "Can this thing show the words to the song?"

"Yeah, it can. Why?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to try to sing along to it." She said, blushing a bit.

"Okay, let me bring them up." I pushed a couple buttons and the screen changed to the lyrics & restarted the song. She started tapping her foot again and started singing with it. Her voice was amazing to say the least. I started singing too since I knew the words. My voice was alright to me. She looked at me with wide eyes and a huge smile. We continued to sing along to the song until it was over.

"Wow, you're voice is amazing!" I said, smiling at her.

"Not as good as yours!" she said, blushing.

"Are you kidding? You're 10 times better then me!" I said

"No, I'm not...I can't sing very well." she said, blushing ever more.

"Don't say that. You were amazing. I was stunned by your voice." I said.

"Really? You think so?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yes! Mine is the one that needs work. I was so off." I said, smiling.

"No, you were pefect. Your voice and the singers blended perfectly together!" She said.

"Really? It always sounds off to me. I never thought I was any good." I said, surprised.

"No, it's perfect. I was really impressed!" she said, wagging her tail.

"Well, thank you! That really means a lot to me." I said.

"Anytime." she said, smiling. After about 15 minutes, we arrived at my school. I pulled into the parking lot and found a space close to my friends car. I pulled into it and shut the car off.

"Ready?" I asked, opening my door. She wagged her tail and said "Yep. Looks like it might be fun."

"There's never anything fun about school." I said, laughing. She laughed too and grabbed the door handle in her mouth and was able to open the door. I was a bit surprised, but walked over to close it for her. I opened the back hatch to get my backpack. I left my gun and gear in there, since I wouldn't need it yet. I locked it up so no one would take it, but there never really is any crime here anyway. We walked to the front entrance of the school and was met by Eugene and Kaci.

"Hey, guys!" He said, waving to us. I waved back and we walked over to them.

"Guys?" Kaci asked, then saw Lilly walking next to me. She knelt down to look at her.

"Well, who's your friend here?" Kaci asked, looking at me.

"That's Lilly." I said, kneeling down to pet her. She looked a little scared and hid behind my leg.

"It's alright. She won't hurt you. She's a friend of mine." I told her, reassuring her. She came back out and looked at me then at Kaci, who was smiling at her. She walked over and carefully sniffed her, wagging her tail.

"So, you're Lilly, huh?" Kaci asked. " I heard a lot about you." she said, looking up at Eugene, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's true. He didn't believe me at first. Now he does." I said, laughing, remembering what happened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, did you talk to the principal about her being here?" Eugene asked.

"Not yet. We were just going there when we saw you two." I said, getting back up.

"Okay. Better hurry up. Class starts in about 10 minutes." Kaci said. "Nice to meet you, Lilly!" She said, standing up.

"Y-you too." Lilly said, nervous. "Alright, see you guys in a bit." I said. We walked off to the office and walked in.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see the principal." I said.

"Did he send for you? I don't remember any announcements on the speaker system." she asked.

"No, he didn't. I need to talk to him about something."

"Can I ask what it is?" she asked. I bent down to pick up Lilly. "She's what I need to talk to him about." I said, holding Lilly.

"Oh, okay. He said you'd probably be here today. Cody, right?" she asked, smiling.

"Right." I said, setting Lilly back down.

"Okay, go right in. He's on the phone at the moment, so just go in and sit down." she said, opening the door for us. We walked to the back of the office to a door that said "Principal Kurt". I knocked on it while slowly opening it. He saw me coming in and waved to us and pointed to the chairs in front of his desk. We walked in and sat down, Lilly jumping up onto my lap. He looked at her and smiled, still on the phone.

"No, I just need him to fill out the paperwork and we'll be done with it. Okay, thank you. Goodbye" he said, hanging up his phone. He turned to us and said "Cody, right?" I nodded and reached forward to shake his hand.

"I figured you'd be coming in today. I would have called you in myself, but saw you come into the office." he said, pointing to the TV on his desk. There was a camera fixed on the front office.

"Okay. So, what did you want to see me about?" I asked.

"Oh, right. I know you missed school yesterday, but that's okay. I know why. I wanted to talk to you about Lilly here." He said, looking at Lilly, who started to get nervous.

"Is she going to have to go home, sir?" I asked.

"No, not at all. That's what I wanted to tell you. She's welcome here anytime. Your dad called me yesterday while you were still at the vet and explained everything." he said, smiling at us.

"Oh, okay. He didn't tell me about that." I said. He laughed a bit and said "She's welcome here anytime. He told me about her, how she's so well behaved and sweet. I told him it would be no problem."

"Well, thank you, sir. I didn't want to leave her at home by herself." I said, petting her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, that's very nice of you. Just be sure she doesn't get into any trouble while she's here." he said.

"Of course I will. She'll be no problem. Right, Lilly?" I ask, looking at her.

"Right!" she says, wagging her tail.

"She can talk!" Kurt says, surprised. We both laugh a bit and I said "Yes, she can. Didn't my dad mention that?"

"Well, he did, but I didn't believe him." he said, laughing.

"Yeah, my friends had the same reaction." I said. After a couple more minutes, he heard the bell ring for first period.

"Oh, I lost track of the time. I'll call your teacher and tell her you'll be a couple minutes late." he said, dismissing us. I nodded and we walked back outside. We walked over to the stairs to the second floor where my class was. Lilly ran up the stairs and was sitting at the top waiting for me.

"Hurry up! I want to see what you do here!" she said, excited.

"Calm down. You'll get plenty of time." I said, walking up the rest of the stairs. We turned the corner and walked to the classroom. I opened the door and we walked in. Everyone turned to see us, mostly looking at Lilly. She had her ears against her head. I could tell she was scared by all the others. The teacher turned around to see us.

"Ah, you're here. And who's this?" she asked, looking at Lilly. "This is Lilly, everyone. I found her up in Jasper last week." I said, picking her up and petting her. She started to look around at everyone, still scared. "She's a wolf. Don't worry, she won't hurt anyone. She's extremely sweet." I said, still petting her, trying to calm her down.

"One other thing, though. Eugene and Kaci already know this, but you won't believe me. She CAN talk, just so you know." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. A couple people started laughing and said "Bullcrap! Dogs can't talk! All they do is chase their tails and eat all day."

"If you don't believe me, see for youself. Tell 'em, Lilly." I said.

"It's true. I can talk. And I'm not a "dog". I'm a WOLF!" she said, a little upset. Everyone stopped laughing instanly and a couple people fainted.

"Okay, people. Enough questions. Why don't you two sit down now so we can get on with class?" the teacher asked, pointing to some open desks. I walked over and sat down, laying Lilly on my lap. I set my bag next to my desk and grabbed couple books out of it.

"Okay, today we will just be watching a movie. It's about the history of Montana." the teacher said, turning down the lights. I had already seen it on TV, so I knew what it was. Lilly was laying down, looking around at everyone. I opened my notebook and started drawing a bit. After a couple minutes, Lilly sat up and looked at me. "What are you doing?" she wispered.

"Just drawing. I've already seen this movie, so I know what it's about." I wispered back. I went back to my drawing with Lilly watching. After about 15 minutes, I started to realize what I was drawing. It was me and Lilly in bed together. But not sleeping or watching TV. I mean, in bed "TOGETHER". She saw it too and blushed. "Why did you draw that?" she wispered, still blushing.

"I don't know. I just started drawing randomly. I didn't even realize what I was doing at first." I wispered, quickly turning to a blank page. She giggled and layed back down. I looked at her and smiled. "Why DID I draw that?" I thought. "We're not like that. I know I love her, but I not like that...do I?" I thought, going back to my drawing. This time I started drawing Lilly laying on my bed, playing with her toy. I added some highlights to her eyes for the lavender. I finished and sat back to look at it.

"Wow, that's pretty good." I heard some say. I looked behind me to see one of my classmates looking at it. His name was Justin. He was on the shooting team as well.

"Thanks. I could've done better, though." I said, looking at it.

"No, really, that's really good. You're pretty good at drawing."

"Well, thanks. I just do it to pass time."

"Cool." he said, going back to watch the movie. After about 30 minutes, the movie ended just as the bell rang. As I was putting my books in my bag, Lilly asked "So, what now?"

"I have one more class to go to, then shooting practice." I said, picking her up.

"Why don't you set me down so I can walk?" she asked, laughing.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt by someone not watching where they're going."

"I'm big enough that people will be able to see me. Besides, I feel lazy getting carried." she said, smiling.

"Alright, just stay next to me." I said, setting her down. We walked out into the hallway to get to my second and final class for today. Surprisingly, there wasn't many people still out in the halls. Most of them were already in class. We walked down the hall to the stairs and over to the gym. My second period was gym class. We walked in and I started going to the locker rooms. She started following me, but I stopped her. "Sorry Lilly, but you can't come in here. You'll have to wait over there." I said, pointing to the bleachers. She walked over and layed down while I went in to change. I came back out a few minutes later dressing in a white t-shirt and gym shorts. I walked over to where she was and saw some other people sitting around her, admiring her.

"So, you've met Lilly, huh?" I asked, smiling. She looked up and saw me coming over and started wagging her tail. Everyone nodded and smiled. "She's beautiful, Cody! Where'd you get her?" one girl asked, petting her. I told them the story of how I found her and what happened. One girl had tears in her eyes and said "Wow, that's amazing. I'm sorry about your dad, Lilly."

"It's okay." she said, looking sad. The teacher came over and saw Lilly sitting there.

"Alright, everyone. Time to get busy. After stretches today, we're playing dodgeball!" He said, getting everyone's attention. Everyone started cheering and getting excited. We all did our normal stretches and excersises. I looked over at Lilly and she was laying down, watching everyone. After a couple minutes of rest, the teacher brought out a sack of dodgeballs and layed them down on the center line of the floor.

"Alright, let's get two teams together. Who wants to be a captian today?" He asked. Everyone started shouting "Me!"

"Alright, to settle this, a two lap race. First two across the finish line on the track outside are the captain's." he said. Everyone walked outside and lined up. I didn't because I'm not a fast runner. I sat down with Lilly, who came outside with us. After a couple minutes, Lilly spoke up. "I gotta go use the bathroom." she said, getting up. I nodded and she walked off to the field behind the school. By the time the race was done, she came back and curled up next to me. I started stroking her back. She fell asleep after a couple minutes.

The race was over and captains chosen. We played for about an hour before the bell rang. End of school for the day. Time for practice, I thought. I woke Lilly up and we walked back to my car. I tossed my school stuff in the back and we got in. Practice is at the local range. We followed the coach in his car, along with the others on the team. After about 20 minutes, we all pulled into the parking lot and started getting out. I put on my team shirt and got my gun and ammo out of the back. Lilly walked with us to the shooting area while Coach went inside to rent the range for two hours.

"So, you ready for tommorow?" Eugene asked, putting his gun on the rack.

"I don't know. I feel ready, but I'm always nervous before the first match." I said.

"Eh, it'll be fine. Let's just focus on today." he said. I nodded and we started walking to the firing line. Before we got there, Lilly came over to us.

"I'm going to lay down in the chair over there." she said, pointing to a chair behind us all.

"Okay, this will only take a little while." I said, getting ready. She walked over and jumped into the chair and layed down. We started our normal shooting practice. After about 15 minutes, we finished the first round. I walked back to the rack to set my gun down.

"Wow, my barrel got pretty warm!" I said, setting it down. Eugene set his down too and said "Well, that was a bit faster then normal."

"Yeah, but still, feel that thing." I said, pointing to my gun. There was still some smoke coming out the barrel. He put his hand on it and said "It's not too bad. Let it cool for a while, though."

"Right. I'm going to take Lilly to get some water and food real quick." I said, walking over to Lilly. I nudged her awake and asked "You want some water and food?" She sat up and wagged her tail.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry." she said, getting up and jumping off the chair. We walked over to the snack bar and I bought two water bottles and a couple hot dogs. She ate hers in just a couple seconds. I poured the water into a small bowl for her and she started drinking it. I ate mine quickly and we walked back over to the rest of the team. As we got there, I walked up to the coach.

"Hey, coach, got a second?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Well, I got to thinking. The other day, Eugene and I were here practicing and we decided to try some skeet. He did really well, actually, and I didn't do too bad either."

"So, what are you getting at?" he asked.

"Well, why don't we all try skeet today for the second round?" I asked. He thought for a moment and turned around to face everyone.

"Hey, everyone, come over here for a second." He called out.

"Cody has the idea that we should try skeet. What do you all think? Want to try?" he asked. Everyone said they'd love to and started grabbing their guns and ammo.

"Seems like you had a good idea." he said, chuckling. Lilly walked back to her chair and layed back down, watching. We all broke off into teams of two, making 5 teams. Each shooter would get two trys to hit both targets before letting the next person try, and so on. Eugene and I were last. After 10 minutes, it was our turn. He went first, getting both first try. My turn.

I walked into the firing position and loaded up my gun with two shells. I got ready and called for the targets. I saw the first one come from the right and followed it and fired, shattering it.

Then I saw the second one coming from the left and started following it. I got it in my sights and pulled the trigger & all I saw was a large burst of fire come from my gun and I blacked out, falling onto the ground.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. What happened? Is he alright? Find out in the next chapter. I will post the next two chapters tommorow morning when I get up. They're already done. Just going over them right now.**


	11. Chapter 11

I pulled the trigger on my shotgun, ready to see the target shatter. Instead, all I saw was a huge burst of fire that knocked me back onto the ground and I blacked out.

_Lilly's POV_

I was watching Cody shooting and was having a good time, watching the targets fly out and get broken. He was a really good shooter. They were playing a different game that he explained to them, but I still didn't understand it. Him & his friend, Eugene, were the last ones to shoot. Eugene hit both in one try, which was really impressive. Those things move fast! Then Cody went up to shoot. I watched him load his gun and get ready. He yelled "Pull" and I saw a target come from the right, which he saw too and started following it with his gun. He pulled the trigger and the gun fired, making me jump a bit like always, and I watched the target shatter into lots of tiny pieces.

Then he saw the left one and did the same for that one. But when the gun fired, something happened. All I saw was a large burst of fire come from the side and front & Cody fall backwards onto the ground. I jumped off the chair and ran over to his side, extremely worried. When I got there, I saw blood coming from his arms, chest and face. I knew it was bad.

His coach came running over, on his phone at the same time, and started telling the others to do certain things.

"JUSTIN! GO GET SOMEONE WITH SOME TOWELS AND GAUZE PADS! NOW!" He yelled. Justin ran inside to get some help. Some of the others came over to help with him. By that time, there were other people running over to help or going to get others that can. I looked at Cody, his eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. I started licking his hand, hoping he was going to be okay. After a couple minutes, I heard a loud squealing sound and saw a white vehicle pull up near us and a couple people jumped out and ran over. They started looking at him, asking what happened. They put a clear mask over his mouth and put him on a rolling bed. They took him over to their big car and drove off, going fast down the road. The coach came over to me and started petting me, trying to comfort me.

"He's going to be okay, Lilly. He just has to go the doctor. He got hurt real bad. I'll stay here with you until his parents get here, okay?" he asked, tears in his eyes. I looked at him and started crying. I couldn't lose him. No one could ever replace him. I loved him too much to let him go.

"I-I need to g-go see him. I n-need him!" I cried out. He looked at me and said "Not yet. He needs to be looked at. You can go see him when his parents get here." I started to calm down a little bit hearing that.

"But what happened?" I asked, shaking.

"His gun malfunctioned and exploded. He got a lot of metal pieces in his body. Luckily, it knocked him out so he didn't feel any pain. He is going to be okay, though. He will be in the hospital for a while, recovering." he said, making me feel a little better. A few minutes later, another car came into the parking lot. I saw his parents get out and run over to us. His mom looked very worried.

"What happened, coach?" she asked. "Where is he?"

"He's on his way to the hospital now. His gun malfunctioned and exploded. He got a lot of shrapnel (metal pieces) in his chest and face. He will be alright, though." he said. His mom started crying into his dad's shoulder.

"How could that happen? It was fine the other day. He came here to practice and nothing bad happened." he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will take the gun home with me to look at it. I've had some experiance working on guns, so maybe I can figure out what happened." he said, looking at all the metal laying everywhere. "You should take Lilly home now. She's really worried and needs to go home and sleep for a bit."

"No, I'm not going to sleep! I need to go see him!" I cried.

"Lilly, he's being treated right now. You wouldn't be able to see him for a couple hours if we go there now. It's best just to get a little sleep to pass the time." his dad said. I looked at them, trying to figure out why, but just sighed and said "Okay. I'll try."

"Okay, let's go home. I'll wake you up when the hospital calls." he said. We started walking back to the car and got in. I laid down in the seat, trying to think of why this happened. Why him? After a few minutes, we pulled into the driveway at home and got out. "I'm going to go our room. Try and sleep, I guess." I said, walking inside.

"Okay, Lilly, I'll wake you up in a little bit." his mom said. I walked down the hall to his room and jumped onto the bed. I sat down, looking at where he usually sleeps, and started crying again. "What if he never comes home?" I thought, only making me more sad. "NO! He's coming home! He WILL make it!" I thought again, pushing the bad thoughts away. I layed down next to the pillows, imagining him there with me. I started thinking about what he drew in class today.

"Does he love me like that? I know we're really good friends, but would we actually do THAT?" I asked myself. I started thinking about what happened during my bath, how much I liked it. "I may be young still, but I know what I like, and that was it." I started to smile, thinking back to this morning. I dozed off, lost in thought.

What felt like a few minutes later, I felt someone nudging my arm and heard my name being said.

"Lilly...Lilly, wake up!" his mom said. I opened my eyes and saw her standing there, smiling.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The hospital just called. Cody is out of surgery and resting in his room. They said we can go see him now, but he will be asleep for a while longer." she said. I jumped up and ran out to the living room. They came out behind me and we went out to their car and drove to the hospital. It was about 20 minutes away, so I layed down in the back, dozing off again.

_Cody's POV_

I woke up in a large room with white walls. I instantly knew where I was. The hospital.

"What happened to me?" I thought, trying to remember. Then it hit me. My gun exploded on me. It must have knocked me out. I felt some pain in my arms, chest and face. I looked at my right arm and saw bandages all over it. My left arm has some smaller bandages on it, but not nearly as much. I saw little marks and scratches all over it, but they weren't bleeding anymore. I looked around to see my mom & dad sitting in the chairs, asleep. But where was Lilly? I looked around, but didn't see her. Then I looked at my legs and saw her curled her in a ball at the end of my bed, dried tears around her eyes and on the bed

"Mom? Dad?" I said, voice raspy. They woke up and looked at me to see me sitting up.

"CODY!" mom yelled, getting up and running over to me. She hugged me and started crying a bit. She woke Lilly up when she yelled. Lilly looked around and then at me. She got up and jumped on me, tail wagging. She jumped right on my chest, which sent a shockwave of pain through my body.

"OW!" I yelled, making her jump back, scared. I laid back, clutching my chest in pain. She looked like she was about to cry again. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she said, starting to sob. I looked at her and slowly sat back up. I started stroking her back, comforting her.

"It's okay. Just don't jump on me for a while, okay?" I asked, still petting her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I thought I was going to lose you!" she said, sitting up.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." I said, chuckling a bit. I looked at my parents and asked "What happened?" My dad looked at me and said "You don't remember?"

"No, I remember, but why? What happened?" I asked, confused.

"We're not sure. Your coach took what was left of your gun home with him to try and find out. He hasn't called yet." he said. I nodded and looked back at Lilly, who was laying back down by my feet.

"Are you okay, Lilly? Did you get hurt at all?" I asked, looking at her.

"No, I'm fine. I was just really scared. You had blood coming from your arms, chest and face. A lot of it, too. Your coach was fast, though. He had some of the others get some towels or whatever else they could find to help stop the bleeding until the ambulance got there. He said you were lucky to get knocked out, otherwise you would've been in a LOT of pain." she said.

"Wow, I owe them my life then!" I said, smiling. Just then the doctor came in with a tray.

"Oh, you're awake already. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like a gun just exploded on me." I said, joking. She laughed and said "Gee, I wonder why?". She walked over with a bottle of pills and handed me one and a glass of water.

"What's this for?" I asked, taking them. "Pain. I heard you yell and figured you'd want one." she said.

"Well, that was because Lilly there jumped on my chest." I said, looking at her. She started to tear up again so I said "It was an accident. No reason to get upset, Lilly." She looked back at me and wiped her eyes and nose. I took the pill and washed it down with some water. I looked at the doctor and asked "So, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Only for a couple days. You can go home Saturday." she said, setting the cup on the tray and pushed it out of the way. "Your wounds are pretty minor for what happened. Usually, we see a lot worse when a gun explodes. You got very lucky today." she said. "Now, I have to go back to work. You need to rest a little more."

"Okay, can my family stay here?" I asked. She looked at them and said "If they want to. You're probably going to fall asleep again pretty soon." I yawned when she said sleep, making everyone laugh.

"We're going to go home for now. You go back to sleep." mom said. "We'll be back tommorow morning."

"Okay. See you guys later." I said, laying my head back down. Lilly sat up and said "I'm staying here. I don't care if he's asleep, I want to be next to him." I looked at her and said "Are you sure? It will be pretty boring here."

"I'm sure. I just want to be with you." she said, laying back down. Mom looked at her and smiled. "Okay, Lilly. When we come back, we'll bring your toy for you." she said. We said goodbye and they left, closing the door behind them. I looked back at Lilly, who was staring at me, tail wagging.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, smiling. She got up and walked up to me.

"Because today made me realize just how much I love you!" she said, jumping over to my side. "And HOW I love you." She started licking my face and I started stroking her back.

"Today also made me realize the same thing. When I was out, I had a dream about you and I. Except we were more then just friends. Remember that picture I drew in class this morning?" I asked. She stopped and said "Yeah, I was thinking about that too. Why?"

"Well, that's what my dream was. We were in bed together. I think we were about to...you know..." I said, nervous at what she'd say. She looked at me, blushing, and said "So, you wanted to be more then friends?"

"Maybe. Depends on what you want. I won't force you to do anything that would ruin what we have." I said, looking into her eyes. They looked even more beautiful then before. They had a gleam in them that I'd never seen before. I knew she was thinking, but I didn't know what about. She started licking my face again, much slower this time.

"To tell you the truth, I also felt that way. I just didn't know how to tell you. I fell in love with you from day one. You were the nicest, most caring person I'd ever met, wolf or human. I knew I would want to spend my life with you." she said, blushing deeply. I was shocked at what she said. She said she fell in love with me!

She pulled away and we looked into each other's eyes, knowing what was happening. After a couple seconds, we leaned forward and kissed each other. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. We knew we found true love, but didn't expect it to be with each other. We started kissing even more passionately, introducing tounge, never wanting it to end.

* * *

**Okay, so this is obvious, but they confessed their love for each other. If you were expecting a lemon, that's in the next chapter! Please, keep the feedback coming. I really appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 12

After a couple minutes, she pulled away, ears against her head. I looked at her and asked "What's wrong, babe?"

"It's just that...well, I'm a wolf and you're not. How could this work out? I mean, what about other people? What would they think?" she said, looking sad. I kissed her again and looked into her eyes.

"Who cares what they think? We found happiness in each other. That's all that matters. Fuck them!" I said, suprising her with the F-word. She looked at me again, smiling.

"That's right! Who cares?" she said, laying down next to me. I laid my hand on her back and started rubbing her fur. She started making a purring sound, letting me know she was happy again. I smiled and laid back down, eventually dozing off.

_Lilly's POV Again_

"I can't believe we told each other! I feel so relieved knowing he loves me too! That kiss was amazing, too. I've never felt so happy or loved. He's my mate now! Nothing could've made he happier! Just wait until mom hea- Oh, crap, MOM! She'll kill him! I know she likes him, but she'll kill him for being my mate." I thought.

I started to get worried about it, but then remembered what he told me. "Who cares what others think?" We found happiness in each other. That's all that matters." I smiled knowing that it didn't matter what my mom thought about us. It was my decision to make, not hers, so she can't do anything. I laid my head down on his chest, making sure not to hurt him again, and fell asleep.

I woke up later from the sound of a door opening. I looked up to see it was his parents walking in. They saw him asleep, so they were being quiet. They saw me laying next to him and smiled.

"Hey, Lilly." his mom wispered.

"Hi. What's up?" I wispered back.

"Just came back. You guys slept all night, I guess." she said, pointing to the clock. It was now 8:30AM. We fell asleep last night around 10.

"Wow, I guess we were pretty tired." I said, smiling.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Great! I was really comfortable here." I said, smiling, knowing exactly why I slept so well.

"That's good. Do you need to go outside yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you." I said, hopping off the bed and walking over to them. His dad looked at me and said "You've gotten bigger since you came home with us. At least a couple inches taller." I looked at my legs and asked "Really?" He nodded and said "Yes, you have. I'm kinda surprised. I didn't know wolves grew this fast."

"Neither did I." I said, smiling. We started walking towards the stairs and went downstairs and outside. I found a spot to do my business and after a couple minutes, we went back inside. When we got back to his room, he was already awake and talking to the doctor. When she saw us come in, she said "Well, I'll be back in a couple hours. Just push that button if you need anything." With that she walked out and down the hall. His parents pulled the chairs over next to the bed and I jumped up to the end of it, laying back down.

"So, how are you feeling?" his mom asked. "A lot better. The doctor told me I may have some numbness in my arms and chest for a while, but it should be gone in a couple days."

"That's good. Does it hurt anywhere now?" she asked.

"No, not really. Just some parts on my face and left arm." he said, pointing them out.

"Okay. I called your school and told them what happened. They said they'd have your teachers put together some of the work from today and you can do it when you get back."

"Oh, boy. Even almost dying can't get you out of homework." he said, laughing. We all laughed too. I almost started crying when he said dying, but fought it off. We talked for a couple more hours until it was almost noon. His dad got up and said "Well, I'm getting hungry. You wanna go get some lunch, honey?"

"Yeah, okay. What about you, Lilly?" she asked me. "No, thanks. I'm not hungry right now." I said.

"Okay. We'll be back tonight after dinner, okay?" she asked. We both nodded and they walked out, shutting the door. I looked back at Cody, who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just admiring my wife is all." he said, laughing.

"Oh, really? Well, two can play that game." I said, hopping over to his side and layed down, resting my head on his chest, staring into his eyes. We just looked into each others eyes for at least 10 minutes, not wanting to move. Finally, I sat up and said "You know...Mating season is coming up soon..." I said, running my paw over his chest. I felt his heart speed up and I giggled, blushing.

"Really? Just how soon?" he asked, obviously nervous. I thought for a moment and said "Well, I don't know EXACTLY, but very soon I know." I said, smiling evily. He saw that and looked a little worried, but knew what I meant.

"Well, as long as I'm with you, then I don't care when it is." he said, pulling me closer. He pulled me onto his chest and I laid down. We started kissing again and I could feel my body warming up. I didn't know what it was, but I liked it. It felt as if something inside me was woken up. The warmth spread all over my body, most of it going to my rear. I knew I liked it, but still didn't know what it was.

_Cody's POV Again_

As I laid on my bed, Lilly laying on my chest, we started making out again. I started to feel an odd warmth running over my body. It wasn't in me, but it was Lilly's body. I knew I liked it, so I just ignored it. Until I started to smell that scent of hers. Then I knew what it was. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Well, someone's happy, isn't she?" I asked, smiling. She looked at me confused and said "What do you mean?"

"What? You don't smell that?" I asked. She sniffed the air and her eyes went wide. She smiled and said "So THAT'S what that was. I knew I was feeling warm, but I didn't know what it was."

"Well, it seems you do now. So, what do you think?" I asked. She smiled at me and said "I like it. What about you?"

"I love it. Now I know what you mean by mating season was close!" I said, laughing.

"So, do you want to now?" she asked, blushing deeply. I smiled and said "Yes, I do, but we can't. Not here at least. Let's wait until I get to go home. Then we'd have our bed." I said, kissing her.

"Okay, that's where I wanted our first time to be as well" she said, kissing me back.

"You know, you've gotten bigger since you came home with us." I said, noticing she was taller and a little longer. As long as my upper body, actually.

"That's what your dad told me this morning. I wasn't sure then." she said, looking at her body. "You like?" she asked, seductively.

"Oh, yes, me like!" I said, laughing. We continued to make out for a few hours until it was close to dinner time. She laid back down next to me, resting her head on my chest again. I laid my hand back down on her back, stroking her fur. She started purring again until she fell asleep after about 10 minutes. I stayed awake, thinking about what she'd said.

"Mating season is coming up soon..." I thought in my head. I smiled at what she said, knowing what would happen after we got home. After a few more minutes, the door opened and my parents walked in. I put my finger to my mouth, telling them to be quiet. They looked at Lilly and nodded.

"Did you guys eat already?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah, just before we came over. How about you two? she asked.

"Not yet. They should be coming around anytime now." I said. Sure enough, just after I said that, the food person walks in with tonight's dinner. A T-Bone steak, eggs, potatoes and some juice. "Thank you." I said as he walked out.

"Well, we'll let you eat and be back in a few minutes." my mom said as they walked do the door.

"Okay, see you in a bit." I said, sitting up more. I guess my moving around woke Lilly up. I saw her nose lift and start sniffing the air. It kept getting closer and closer to the tray of food. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she started drooling. I laughed and cut the steak off the bone for her. She took it and went to the end of the bed to eat it. I ate the eggs and drank half the juice. I poured the rest of it into the small bowl the eggs were in and gave it to her. She drank it and smiled at me.

"That was pretty good." she said, licking her lips. I put the bowl back on the tray and pushed it to the side.

"Yeah it was, for hospital food. I like the eggs more then steak." I said, wiping my mouth. After a couple minutes, my parents came back in and sat down.

"So, how was dinner?" she asked.

"Pretty good actually. I just had the eggs and Lilly had the steak."

"Good. Has your doctor came by yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." she said. We talked for about 15 minutes until she came into the room.

"Well, I have good and bad news." she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"You're not going to be able to play sports or anything for about a month while your scars heal." she said.

"Okay, what's the good news?" I asked, a little upset.

"Since you are healing fairly quickly for wounds like yours, you get to go home tonight." she said, smiling. I looked at her and asked "Really?" She nodded and said "Yep. They weren't as bad as they seemed at first."

"Well, that's great!" mom said.

"Yep, but you will need to stay in bed for a couple days. Just a precaution." she said, getting up.

"Okay, then. So, when can I leave?" I asked.

"As soon as you fill out this paperwork and change into normal clothes." she said, handing me a clipboard with a couple pieces of paper attached to it. I filled them out and handed them back to her. She walked out and shut the door.

"Well, I guess I'll change so we can go." I said, getting out of bed. As soon as my legs hit the ground, they almost gave out. My mom ran over to help me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, they're just asleep. I'm fine." I said, standing back up.

"Okay, we'll be waiting outside for you two." she said, walking out with dad. Lilly was still on the bed, waiting for me. I walked into the bathroom to change. After a couple minutes, I came back out. Lilly hopped off the bed and started walking next to me. I looked at her and noticed she did get taller. She was as tall as my knees now. I smiled and we walked out the door and to the elevator. We took it down to the first floor and walked outside, where my parents were waiting next to the car. We got in and started driving back home.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. Just a little tired." I said.

"Okay. Get some rest. We'll be home in a bit." she said. I laid my head against the window and closed my eyes. I felt something on my leg and looked down. I saw Lilly's head resting on it. I smiled and laid my hand on her back and started stroking her fur again. She started purring again. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

After what seemed like a few seconds, I woke up to see our house in front of the car. I sat back up and Lilly woke up too.

"Well, we're home." dad said. Lilly and I got out and stretched before walking inside.

"I'm going to go to bed now. See you guys in the morning." I said, walking down the hall, Lilly right behind me. I opened the door and looked around. I saw my gun case laying on my dresser and all the ammo next to it. It made me remember what happened. I started to feel sad again, but that was washed away when I remembered what happened with Lilly and I.

"You tired?" I asked her, sitting on the bed. She hopped up and laid down next to me.

"A little...Not much though." she said. I smiled and said "Good, because it's bath time. You stink a little." I said laughing. She sniffed herself and said "Wow, I really do." We walked into my bathroom and I started the water. She hopped in while I got the soap. I put some on her back, massaging it in slowly. She closed her eyes and started moaning and smiling. After about 10 minutes, I rinsed her off. Her fur seemed to be glowing this time. She rolled over and I started on her chest, doing to the same thing as I did on her back. She giggled and moaned a little, smiling.

I worked my way down and eventually got to just above her lower regions. I smiled, knowing what she would do. Sure enough, she shifted around and I tricked her by moving my hands. She looked at me and said "Hey! No fair!" I laughed and said "You make it too easy!"

"So?" she said, giggling. I continued scrubbing her, getting extremely close to her womanhood, but never quite close enough. I started to smell that scent again and smiled getting an idea.

As I was washing her legs, she moved again, but I caught it and moved my hands again. She looked at me and said "Would you stop doing that? Maybe I wanted it." she said, blushing. I looked in her eyes and said "What? This?" as I put my entire hand over her womanhood. She gasped and moaned loudly.

"Yes, that!" she said, smiling widely. I smiled and said "So, you like that?" She blushed more and said "Yes! I do!"

"Well, how about this then?" I asked as I started moving my hand around on her. She gasped again and purred "Ooh!" I smiled and said "I take that as a yes?" She smiled and pulled me down by the neck to her. She locked her lips onto mine with a passion. I started moving my hand a little faster, making her moan even more.

After a couple minutes, she couldn't take it anymore and laid her head back and wispered "FUCK!" and let herself go. Her juices came out, soaking my hand and her crotch. She was breathing heavy and smiling. After a few seconds, she calmed down and looked at me, smiling.

"That...was...AMAZING!" she said, in between breaths. I smiled at her and said "That's what I planned." I looked at my hand and saw some of her juices on it. I smelled it and smiled.

"Not too bad." I said, running it under the water to rinse it off. She blushed and said "Think so?" I nodded and said "Of course. You're amazing, babe!" I rinsed her off and she hopped out and shook off, although much slower and more deliberate this time.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to be sexy." I said, putting the towel over her to finsh drying her.

"Maybe I am. Something wrong with that?" she asked, smiling. I laughed and said "Not at all. It was pretty sexy, though." She blushed and walked back into the bedroom. I tossed the towel in the hamper and walked back in too. She jumped onto the bed and sat down, watching me. I saw her staring at me and asked "What?" She smiled and said "Nothing."

"Uh huh." I said, sitting down next to her. She was still staring at me, so I got an idea. I grabbed her as I laid down on my back, pulling her onto my chest. I smiled and said "So, what were you REALLY staring at?" "Nothing, really" she said.

"Just thinking was all." she said, staring into my eyes as I did the same.

"About what?" I asked.

"This!" she said, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I ran my hands over her back thorugh her soft fur. I started to feel that warmth again from her and I knew she felt it, too. I saw her start to blush and smile. She pulled away and looked at me.

"You know, there's something I've been wanting to try." she said, smiling.

"What's that?" I asked, smiling back. She stood up and turned around and laid back down on my chest. Her head was now over my groin and her's was in front of my face. I felt her nose nudging at my pants. I smiled, knowing what she wanted. I reached down and undid the button and slid them down and off, giving her what she wanted.

She started to lick my crotch, getting it hard. I moaned a bit, not expecting that feeling. She continued until I was fully hard. She started to lick faster and faster. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I released into her mouth and got some on her nose and cheek. She licked me clean and then licked her face clean. She stood up and turned back around, laying down next to me.

"That...was...awesome, babe!" I said, panting. She smiled and said "Not just for you". I started petting her head and covered us up with the blanket. She looked at me and said "You're not going to sleep yet, are you?" I looked at her and smiled.

"No, not if you're not." She smiled and stood back up. She moved over me and laid back down. I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She laid there until she felt my crotch up against her stomach. She smiled and stood up, never breaking the kiss.

She positioned her womanhood above my crotch and slowly started to lay back down on me. She moaned as I slowly started entering her. About halfway in, I felt a small blockage. I gave a hard, but careful thrust, breaking that barrier. She gasped and bit her lip in pain.

"I'm so sorry. Did that hurt?" I asked, hugging her.

"A bit. Just stay there for a minute, okay?" she asked. I nodded and went back to kissing her. After a couple minutes, she started grinding around on me. I took this as the sign she was ready, so I started slowly thrusting into her. She moaned in pleasure and started moving her hips with mine. Eventually, we were thrusting at each other at a fast pace. She was moaning even louder and more now, telling me she was close. After a few seconds, I felt her contract around me and she released herself on to me.

She was panting and said "Wow!" I smiled and said "My thoughts exactly". She was laying her head on my chest, too tired to go on. I rolled over so I was on top. It surprised her and she let out a small yelp, but she pulled me into another kiss. I started thrusting into her again, making her purr.

After a couple minutes, I couldn't take anymore and released into her. I rolled off to the side, laying down next to her, panting. "WOW!" we both said at the same time. We continued kissing, stopping only to say "I love you". After a few minutes of cuddling, she got up and stretched. She smiled and said "That was amazing! I'm glad we didn't wait any longer."

"Me too!" I said, smiling. I sat up and smelled the air in the room. "I need to take a shower and open the window. Otherwise my parents might smell it, too." I stood up and opened the window by my bed and clicked on the ceiling fan. Then I walked into the bathroom and started to shower.

After a couple minutes, I came back out in my pajamas. Lilly was already in bed, asleep in her usual spot. I climbed into bed with her and looked at the clock. 1:30AM already. "Wow, what a night!" I thought. I laid my head down and fell asleep in just a couple minutes.

* * *

**For anyone waiting for a lemon, here it is! I'm pretty sure this chapter counts as one! Please, more feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This is Chapter 13 Revised. I added 14 onto it to make it longer. It didn't seem right breaking it off, but I had some other things to work on, so I posted it in haste. Here is the full version.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find Lilly's head still on my chest. I smiled and started petting her. I looked over at the clock and it said 8:30AM.

"Wow, slept all night again." I though, smiling at what we did last night. I didn't even know what time we fell asleep, but It must've been a little bit late. At least 9 or 10. I stretched out my muscles, waking Lilly up. She looked at me with the beautiful lavender eyes.

"Morning." I said, rubbing her back.

"Morning to you too." She streching and yawning. "What time is it?"

"About 8:30." I said.

"Wow, we must've been pretty tired last night." she said, smiling.

"Wasn't too hard with you, lovely." I said, kissing her. She giggled and said "Aw, you're sweet."

"I try." I said, sitting up. "So, what do you wanna do today?" She asked, sitting up as well.

"Oh, I was thinking we could go to the mall for a while. Just walk around a while. See if there's anything I could get you." I said, kissing her again.

"That sounds fun. I'll have to find you something too, birthday boy!" she said, kissing me back.

"Oh, that's right. It is my birthday today." I said. She giggled and hopped off the bed. I got dressed and we walked out to the living room. My parents were already up. They saw us come out and said "Happy birthday, Cody!" at the same time.

"I'm sure glad you all remembered, because I didn't." I said, laughing.

"So, what's the plan for this morning?" dad asked.

"We were gonna go to the mall for a little while. Just walk around." I said, sitting down on the couch. Lilly hopped up and sat next to me.

"Sounds like fun. Just be back by noon. We have a surprise for you." mom said.

"Okay then. Come on, Lilly. Let's go." I said, getting up.

"Okay." she said, following me to the car. We drove about 30 minutes to the mall. I found a space close to the front entrance. We got out and walked inside.

"So, where should we go first?" I asked her, looking at the directory. She looked at it too and said "How about here?" pointing to the game store.

"Good choice." I said, laughing. We walked over to the stairs and went up to the second floor. Then we walked down the pathway to the store and went inside. We started looking around at some of the games they had, but didn't really see anything good. So we went back out to find another place. This time we went to the Sport Chalet, which was just down the walkway.

When we got inside, Lilly saw all the shooting stuff and said "Why don't we go look over there?"

"Okay, maybe they'd have something new." I said. We walked over and started looking at the shotguns they had. After a few minutes, an employee walked over and greeted us.

"Hi, can I help you find something?" he asked.

"Oh, no, we're just browsing, thank you." I said.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything." he said, starting to walk away. He stopped when he saw my scars on my face and arms

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but how did you get all those scars?" he asked.

"Well I shoot trap and a few days ago my 870 exploded on me. I had metal fragments where are those scars are." I said.

"Oh, wow! I'm sorry to hear that." he said.

"It's okay." I said. He walked away to another customer.

"Well, he was nice." I said. Lilly looked at me and said "Yeah, he was." We continued to look around the store until we got bored. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 11:15.

"Okay, Lilly, ready to go? We gotta be home in 45 minutes." I said.

"Sure. I'm ready." she said, wagging her tail. We walked back down stairs and out to the car. We started driving home, listening to the radio on the way home.

"In other news, Remington has recalled some of their 870 models sold before October 15th. Apperantly, there is a flaw in the chamber casting that may cause them to explode. This flaw was found by high school trap coach, Jack Bayler. He told us that one of his team members' 870 shotgun exploded while they were practice shooting Friday afternoon. The young man was admitted into the hospital with metal fragments in his face, arm & chest." the newsman said.

"Wow, good thing they found that." I said. Lilly nodded in agreement. The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. Lilly seemed to be excited about something, but I wasn't sure. When we got home, she jumped out with her tail wagging. She ran to the front door saying "Come on! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming. What's the rush?" I asked, laughing.

"Your mom has a surprise, remember?" she asked.

"I know." I said, opening the front door. When we walked into the living room, all my friends and family shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I was a little shocked by all this.

"You guys did all this for me?" I asked.

"Of course we did. After everything that's happened, you deserve this." mom said, hugging me.

"Wow, thank you guys!" I said, tears in my eyes. I wiped them away real quick. I looked over at the coffee table and saw a bunch of gifts on it.

"Are those for me?" I asked.

"Well, who else here has a birthday today, dummy?" my dad said, smiling. I walked over and sat down on the couch. I looked at them and saw 4 smaller ones, but one large one on the bottom. I picked up the first small one and opened it. It was from Eugene. A brand new copy of Battlefield 3 for Xbox.

"Wow, thanks man." I said, giving him a hug. "No problem." he said, smiling. I picked up another that was from Kaci. I opened it and saw a DVD copy of "Zombieland". I've always wanted to see that movie!

"Oh, awesome! This movie looks funny from the previews!" I said, giving her a hug. "It is." she said. I picked up another one and it was from dad. "Changing A Tire For Dummies". I looked at him and laughed. "Are you trying to say something?" I asked, laughing.

"No, not me." he said, smiling. The last one was from mom. It was a brand new watch with crystal pieces for the numbers. It was black with a chrome ring around the dial.

"Wow, that is awesome, mom! It looks great!" I said, putting it on. "Well, I'm glad you like it." she said, hugging me. Finally was the large gift. I started to reach for it when mom stopped me.

"Before you open this one, let me tell you this. This one was actually from your shooting team and your coach. They all chipped in for it." she said. I nodded and picked it up. It was pretty heavy. I took the paper off it and saw what it was.

A BRAND NEW Browning Citori XS Special. A very nice and pretty expensive over-under shotgun. These run at least $3,000! I looked at my parents and said "Are you kidding me!"

"No, were not. Open the box. It's a little bit different then a normal model." dad said, smiling. I opened the box and the first thing I see is a special engraving on the side. It's a picture of Lilly that I drew in class. The one of her with her toy. I looked at it and started to tear up again.

"They got this for me?" I asked. "Yes, they did. Everyone paid for a little bit of it, even Eugene and Kaci." dad said. I got up and an hugged them both, not believing what I was hearing.

"Wow...Just WOW!" was all I could say. "This is amazing!" I looked back at the box and saw a note laying in it. I picked it up and read it. "Don't blow this one up!" I laughed and laid it down. "This is the most amazing gift ever!" I said, looking at it. "You think it's amazing now? How about we go to the range and test 'er out?" mom said.

"Okay! Let me get my stuff!" I said, running to my room. I grabbed a couple boxes of shells and ran back out. We all went outside to the cars. Lilly, Kaci, Eugene and I took my Jeep while my parents drove their car. On the drive to the range I said "Guys, really! This is amazing! I never expected you to do this for me."

"It was the least we could do. Besides, there are about 9 other people you need to thank, too!." Kaci said. Lilly looked up at me and said "So, pretty good birthday yet?"

"You have no idea! I still can't believe all this." I said, petting her. After a few more minutes, we pulled into the parking lot and got out. I opened the back and pulled my new gun out and laid it across my shoulder. We all walked over to the range and I saw the rest of the team there along with the coach. As we walked up to them, they all yelled "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, guys. I can't believe you all got me this." I said, holding my gun.

"It was nothing. You would've done the same for us." Justin said. "Besides, the best shooter needs a good looking gun to lead us to victory this year!" he said.

"Thanks. Now, how about we see how she shoots?" I asked. Everyone nodded and stepped back so I could shoot. I loaded the gun and called for the targets, which came from the sides again. I followed the right one and shot it, making it turn to dust, then the left with a very similar effect. It was perfect! I walked back to the rack and set it down and said "It's perfect. Has a good, solid thud. Just one question, though."

"What's that?" coach asked.

"How did you guys get that picture engraved for it?" I asked, pointing to the side.

"It was me. I gave your mom that drawing you made in class when I knew they would get you a new gun." Lilly said, wagging her tail. I walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Well, thank you Lilly. It's beautiful." I said. I wispered in her ear "But not as beautiful as you." She blushed when I said that. A couple hours later after having some cake and everybody talking with each other, the range manager announced it was time to close up. I looked at my new watch and it said 6:30PM.

"Okay, you guys ready to go then?" I asked Lilly, Kaci and Eugene. They said "Yeah. We are."

"Okay, I'll give you two a ride home." I said, picking up my gun. We walked back to my car and I set it in the back. I got in and we started driving to their house.

While we were driving to Eugene and Kaci's house to drop them off, we were talking about my birthday and whatever else came to mind. After a while, Kaci asked "So, how have you two been?"

"We've been doing great. My scars are healing good." I said.

"And I've never been better. I love it here!" Lilly said.

"Lilly, has your mom come to visit yet?" Kaci asked.

"Yeah, she was were a few days ago. I hope she comes back soon. I have some good news for her." She said, smiling. Kaci started laughing and so did Eugene.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Alright, don't get mad, but I kinda told her about you two." Eugene said, still lauging.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Why didn't you ask me first? I told you not too tell anyone." I said.

"I know, but she could tell I was hiding something. I didn't want to tell at first, but she swore she wouldn't say anything."

"Alright, I get it. So, Kaci, what do you think?" I asked.

"It's okay. I don't care who anyone falls in love with. It's their choice." she said.

"Well, thanks. I was nervous how Eugene would act at first, but he was cool about it." I said. We talked for a while longer until we got to their house. We all decided to go inside to get something to drink. We sat at their table and started talking again.

"So how much in love are you two?" Kaci asked. Lilly and I looked at each other, blushing, and I said "Well, if you're asking if we "did it", then the answers yes." Kaci started giggling and said "Good for you too. Now have fun trying to tell you guys' parents."

"I know. I'm worried about that, too. More so Lilly's mom then my parents." I said, smiling.

"You'll be fine. She'll be happy that I found someone to love." she said, nuzzling my arm.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. We talked for a little while longer until we decided to leave.

"Well, we're going to go home. I've got to do some clothes and make dinner for us." I said, getting up. Lilly got up too and said "Yeah, and I need a nap."

"Well, see you guys Monday." Eugene said, opening the door for us. We walked out and got into my car and drove off. Lilly looked at me and said "I can't believe you told them we had sex already." I smiled and said "Were you not okay with that?"

"No, it's okay, I trust them. But it surprised me. I thought that would be a little more personal."

"I know, but they would've know I was lying if I said something else."

"I understand. I was just surprised was all." she said, laying down. After a few minutes, we arrived home. We got out and walked inside to find Eve sitting on the couch chatting with my parents. Lilly saw her and started wagging her tail.

"Mom!" she yelled, running to her.

"Lilly! How's it going, honey?" Eve asked, hugging her.

"Good! We've been doing good." she said.

"Where were you guys today? I've been here for a couple hours now." she asked.

"Over at my friend's house. We were talking for a while after leaving the range." I said, setting my shooting gear down.

"Oh, okay. So, you're mom tells me it's your birthday today?"

"Yeah, it is. I didn't even remember when I got up until Lilly told me." I said, petting her.

"Well, remember next year. What did you get?" she asked. I reached down and picked up my gun and held it in front of her.

"Wow, that's pretty nice. Who did the drawing on the side?" she asked.

"I drew it in class the other day and someone they had it engraved onto it."

"It's nice. It's Lilly, right?" she asked, smiling.

"Yep." Lilly said, smiling. We continued to chat for a while, joking and laughing, until Lilly and I started getting tired. We yawned at the same time making Eve laugh.

"Getting tired already?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've been since about 7 this morning." I said.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired too. It was a long walk here." Eve said, stretching.

"Well, then I guess you guys should get to bed. Eve, would you like to stay here tonight?" Mom asked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be rude."

"Yes, I'm sure." she said.

"Okay, then. Thank you." Eve said.

"It's nothing. Why don't you sleep with them tonight. I'm sure Lilly would like to sleep with you."

"Yeah! I'd love to!" Lilly said, wagging her tail.

"Okay, let's get to bed then." I said, walking to our bedroom. Lilly and Eve followed me in and hopped up onto the bed. I sat down and Lilly laid down by the pillows while Eve laid down at the foot of the bed.

"Mom, you can sleep up here with us. We don't mind." Lilly said.

"It's okay. I like to stretch out a bit when I sleep." She said, smiling.

"Okay, then." Lilly said. I covered up and laid down. After a couple minutes, right before I fell asleep, Lilly nudged my face. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"We need to tell her." she wispered in my ear. I looked at Eve, who was almost asleep and nodded. Lilly sat up and said "Mom? You asleep yet?" Eve opened her eyes and looked at her.

"No, not yet. Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting up.

"No, nothing wrong. In fact, it's great. That's what I need to talk to you about." she said.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, looking worried about something.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I kinda fell in love the other day." Lilly said, blushing.

"That's great! Who's the lucky wolf?" she asked, happily with her tail wagging.

"That's just it. It's not a wolf." Lilly said, nervously.

"Well, then wh-" Eve started. Lilly looked at me and leaned against my side.

"You mean...?" Eve asked, eyes wide open. Lilly nodded and said "Yes. Please don't be mad. I love him. Don't hurt him."

"How can you be in love with him? He's a human. You're a wolf!" Eve said, calmly.

"I know we are, but I still love him. I've loved him since he brought me back to their camp. He's kind, caring & always looks out for me, no matter what."

"Wow, Lilly. Are you sure about it?" she asked. Lilly nodded and said "Yes, mom, I am."

"Well, if you're happy then I have no reason to tell you no. At least none that I can think of."

"Thanks, mom. That really means a lot to me. Knowing that you trust and support me." Lilly said, tearing up. Eve hugged Lilly and sat back, looking at us.

"I would support you know matter what it was. As for you!" she said, looking directly at me. I got scared, not knowing what would happen. She walked over to me and held her paw up. I closed my eyes, waiting for her to slap me. Instead, I felt her paw go around my neck and felt her body up against mine. I opened my eyes to find her hugging me.

"I'm glad you made my daugter happy again. You know, from what Lilly said, you're a lot like her dad. He was also kind, caring and always looking out for us." she said, tearing up too.

"Well, thank you. I thought you were going to kill me for a second." I said.

"Now, why would I do that to my daughter's love?"

"Good point. I wasn't sure what to think at the time." I said. Lilly giggled and said "Don't worry about her. She's harmless...Except for the wolves she tore the tails off of for trying to attack me and Kate." I looked at her, shocked.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about them. They look funny now." she said, laughing.

"I bet." Lilly said. Eve looked at us together and smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Lilly. I hope to find someone again soon. I've been getting real lonely recently." she said, looking sad.

"Don't worry, Mom. You will. I mean look at you! Guys fall head over paws looking at you when you walk by." Lilly said, giggling.

"Really? I never noticed that. I thought everyone was always ignoring me." she said.

"Well, everytime you look at someone, they get scared you're about to kill them for something. You kinda have that effect." Lilly said. Eve smiled and said "Well, I'll keep that in mind. Mating season is soon and I was kinda thinking about having kids again, seeing as you and Kate are gone now." she said, starting to tear up again, but out of happiness.

"Ew, mom! I didn't need to know that!" Lilly said, laughing. I started laughing too.

"Oh, speaking of mating season..." Lilly started, getting Eve's attention.

"What?" Eve asked looking at her. Lilly simply smiled and wagged her tail.

"Wait, you mean, you two already...?" she asked, shocked. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, we did. But don't blame him, though. I was the one who wanted too." Eve looked at her, then at me and said "I don't believe it. You're only 5 months old and you've mated already?"

"Yeah. It was odd, though. Before we did, I was feeling warm down there." she said. Eve thought for a moment and simply said "You were in heat."

"I was? But, I thought you said mating season hasn't come yet?" she asked, confused.

"Well, it hits every girl at a different time. When it is mating season, everyone is in heat then." she explained. Lilly nodded and said "Got it. So, how often does it happen?"

"Twice a year. But some end of doing it again just because we can." she said, smiling. Lilly thought for a second and her eyes went wide.

"Eww, mom! You mean you and dad had sex, even after we were born?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" she asked, laughing.

"Well, No, I guess. But now I know why we couldn't find you two sometimes." she said. Eve looked at us and asked "Do your parents know yet?" Lilly looked at me and I said "No, not yet. We were going to tell them when were still out there, but forgot about it."

"Well, we can tell them tommorow. I was most worried about what Mom would do. I'm sure your parents will be okay." Lilly said, leaning against me. Eve smiled and laid back down to go to sleep.

"Oh, Cody, how was your birthday today?" she asked.

"It was great. Better then ever before." I said, smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I didn't know."

"It's okay. And actually, you did do something to make it great." I said.

"And what was that?" she asked, smiling.

"You had Lilly. If It wasn't for that, It would've been just another birthday." I said, laughing. They both started laughing too. Lilly said "You're so sweet. And I got you another present too."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked. She smiled and kissed me. I knew what it was instantly. We heard Eve growl a little and pulled back. Lilly giggled and said "That's the only reason you can't have it." I laughed and said "It's okay. Good things come to those who wait." Eve sighed and smiled.

"Are you two done yet?" she asked.

"Almost." Lilly said, starting to kiss me again. After a couple minutes, she pulled off and said "Now we are." I chuckled and Eve started giggling a little before laying her head down. Lilly laid back down next to me, resting her head on my chest. I laid my hand on her back and started stroking her fur, making her purr. I heard Eve's tail start thumping against the bed, telling me she was happy.

After a couple minutes, she and Lilly both fell asleep. I looked at the clock and it said 11:30PM. I yawned and closed my eyes, falling asleep after a couple minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lilly's POV**_

I woke up the next morning around 7:30, according to the clock by our bed. I yawned and sat up. Cody and Mom were still asleep, so I decided to hop down and go get some water. When my paws hit the floor, it woke Mom up.

"Hi, Mom." I wispered, as to not wake Cody too.

"Hi. What are you doing up so early?" she asked, stretching.

"I'm gonna get some water."

"Okay, I'll come with you. I'm thirsty too." she said, hopping down too. We walked out to the kitchen where my water bowl was and we drank some water. I decided to relax on the couch for a little while. Mom came over and layed down with me.

"So, how'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Really good. How about you?" I asked.

"Great. I had plenty of room to stretch out, so I was comfy."

"Cool. So, did you really mean what you said about having kids again?"

"Yes, I did. I've really been thinking about it since Kate left. I miss the motherly feeling. It's been gone since you came here because I knew I didn't need to worry about my little girl anymore." she said, tears in her eyes. I started tearing up as well.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll always be your little girl. And honestly, I would like having a little sister or brother." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Really? That's great! I was afraid you wouldn't like the idea." she said.

"I'd love it." I said, hugging her.

"Great!" she said, hugging me back.

"So, you realize that if you're with Cody, you can't have kids right?" she asked, suprising me.

"Mom! I'm not even a year old and you want me to have kids?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not saying I WANT you to have kids, but if you do decide to, you'd have to find another wolf. Just saying."

"Yeah, I know. I don't think I would because I wouldn't want to do anything that would put what we have in danger of being lost. I'm fine with not having kids if that means I get to spend my life with Cody."

"Wow, you really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Did you think I was joking?"

"No, of course not. That's a very mature thing of you to say. It surprised me."

"Thanks, Mom." I said. "Well, I'm gonna go back to bed. You coming?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll just lay down out here for a while until his parents get up."

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said, walking down the hall. I walked into our room and jumped onto the bed, laying down in my usual spot. When I jumped up there, it must've woke him up because as soon as I laid down, he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back, smiling.

"Morning." I said. He opened his eyes to look into mine and smiled.

"You too. How long have you been up?" he asked, sitting up.

"About a half hour. Mom's out on the couch."

"Why's that?"

"We were talking out there for a while and she decided to stay there."

"Oh, okay. Were you talking about me?" he asked, smiling.

"Maybe a little. Problem?" I asked.

"No, of course not. What did you talk about?"

"Well, she wants to have kids again."

"That's great. Were you okay with it?"

"Of course. I'd love a little brother or sister.

"Good. What did she say?"

"That she was happy about it. Then she told me if I wanted kids, I'd have to find another wolf." He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, if you did, I would be fine with it. As long as you didn't leave me for him."

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm your mate, remember? And I wouldn't want to do anything that would put our love in danger of being lost. So I'm fine with not having kids."

"Are you sure? You'd be a great mother, you know." he said, stroking my back.

"You really think so?" I asked, purring.

"Yes, you would. And I know of a way you could get pregnant without having to find a wolf." he said, smiling.

"What's that?" I asked, curious.

"Well, we'd have to go to a vet's office. They'd get the seed from a wolf and inject it into you. If it works, you'd get pregnant."

"Wow, really? That sounds a lot better then trying to find a lone wolf to have sex with. But, I'm not ready yet. Maybe later on sometime." I said, smiling.

"You're right. Besides, you wouldn't want to lose this, would you?" he asked, running his hands over my sides and the rest of my body.

"Oh, no! I know you love it!" I said, blushing. He started running his hands through my fur, massaging it. I started to feel warm again and knew what it was. I stopped him before I got too excited.

"Not right now, okay? Your parents will be awake soon & I don't want them walking in on us." I said, giggling.

"Okay, no problem. And you're right, that would be weird." he said, laughing. He got out of bed and stretched. I laid back down and he said "I'm gonna take a shower real quick."

"Okay. Can I get a bath later? I kinda stink again." I said.

"Of course. How about noon after it warms up outside a bit?"

"Sounds good to me." I said. He walked into the bathroom and started showering while I layed my head down and dozed off.

_**Cody's POV**_

While I was in the shower, I got to thinking about what Lilly said about having kids.

"She'd be a great mother. She would love having kids, I know it." I thought. After a couple minutes, I got out and dryed off. I put on some clothes and walked back into the room. She was asleep on the bed, stretched out. I smiled and walked out to the living room. Eve was laying on the couch, watching the snow fall outside.

"Hey, Eve." I said, walking into the kitchen. She jumped up and spun around, ready to attack. She saw it was me and calmed back down.

"Oh, it's you. You scared me there." she said, laying back down.

"Sorry about that. I thought you heard me come in."

"Nope, I was watching the snow. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Great."

"Cool. So, Lilly told me you want to have kids again?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Yes, I do. Ever since Kate left and Lilly came to live with you, I started to miss that motherly feeling, not having someone to take care of." she said, tearing up. I pulled her into a hug and said "Lilly will ALWAYS need her mother. Kate too. I'm sure she misses you very much." She looked at me and said "Thanks, I needed to hear that." I wiped the tears off her cheek and said "No problem. Lilly was talking about kids too, but she's not sure about it yet. And she's a little young, don't you think?"

"Yes, she is. Most girls don't start having kids until they are at least 7 or 8 months old. Some not even a year. She didn't like the idea of having sex with a wolf. She's afraid it might make you not love her anymore."

"That's what she was saying. I told her no matter what, I would always love her. I did tell her one way she could have kids without another wolf, though."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, if she wanted to, we could take her to the vet's office and they could inject some of a wolf's seed into her and she could get pregnant that way." I explained.

"Oh, I never knew about that. How do they do it?" she asked.

"That I don't know. I've never seen it, only heard about it."

"Oh, okay. Well, it's her decision. If she wants too, I'd let her. I'd love grandpuppies anyway!" she said, smiling.

"That's good to know. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that." I said. We chatted for about 20 minuted before my parents got up.

"Wow, you're up early." Mom said to me.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well last night. Lilly's asleep on my bed."

"Okay. Morning, Eve." she said.

"Morning. How'd you two sleep?" Eve asked as my dad walked in.

"Great. Nice and cool last night. How long were you planning on staying for?" she asked.

"Just until this evening. I've got to go back home tonight. Tonight's a full moon, so we're all having a Moonlight Howl tonight."

"Oh, is that where wolves find their mates?" mom asked, smiling.

"Yep. One way at least."

"What's the other?" she asked.

"Find someone you love with all your heart. Then the howl is just a perk." she said, laughing. Mom laughed too and said "So, I take it you found someone to go with?"

"Not yet. That's why I'm leaving so early. Maybe find someone to love again. I've been thinking about having kids again."

"Oh, really? That's great!" mom said, happy for her. While they were talking, I made breakfast for us. As soon as I finished cooking, Lilly came trotting out, sniffing the air.

"Bacon?" she asked, smiling.

"Yep. Can't have eggs without it." I said, setting her plate down for her. I gave Eve and my parents theirs before I sat down to eat. After everyone was done, I set them all in the sink. I walked back into the living room and sat down with Lilly on the couch. She nudged my arm and moved her head towards my parents. I knew what she meant.

"So, since you guys are up, there's something we wanted to tell you." I said, breaking the silence. Mom and dad put their books down they were reading.

"What is it?" mom asked.

"Well, now I know this may be hard for you to understand, but Lilly and I fell in love." I said, waiting to hear their answer.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" mom asked, smiling.

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked.

"No, we heard you fine. You two are in love."

"You mean, you're fine with it?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, from all the time you two spend together and everything you've done for each other, we're not surprised. I figured it was going to be sooner or later that you told us." she said.

"Wow, thanks mom. I thought you guys would be weirded out or something." I said.

"Well, to be honest, I don't see how it could work, but it's you twos' decision. Not ours." dad said.

"Well, thanks. I'm really surprised to be honest." I said. Lilly leaned over onto me and smiled. Mom smiled and said "Eve, are you okay with it?"

"Yes, I am. They told me last night just before we all went to sleep."

"Oh, okay. Just making sure." she said. "So, what are you guys going to do today?" dad asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could watch Zombieland. The one Kaci got me." I said.

"Sounds good to me. Mom, you wanna watch it, too?" Lilly asked. Eve nodded and said "Sure, I've got nothing to do for a while. What is it?"

"It's supposed to be a funny movie about zombies." I said. She nodded and said "Okay, sounds good."

"Just to let you know, in about 10 minutes, your dad and I are going to go to visit some friends." mom said.

"Okay then." I said, walking into my room to get the movie. I took it out and put it into the DVD player and started it. We started watching it until mom and dad left. I paused it so we could say bye. After we did, I started playing it again.

The movie was only about one and a half hours long. After it was over, I put it back in the box and set it in the movie rack.

"Wow, that was pretty funny." Lilly said, giggling.

"Yeah it was. All that over a Twinkie?" Eve said, laughing. I looked at the clock and it said 10:47.

"So, what do you guys wanna do for a while? They probably won't be back til this evening." I asked.

"Well, I'm planning to leave this evening, so I'm up for anything." Eve said.

"Why don't we go to the park or something?" Lilly asked.

"Good idea. You want to, Eve?" I asked.

"Sure, it'd be nice to get outside for a while." she said, getting up. We walked to the front door and I grabbed my jacket and we walked outside to my car. We drove about 20 minutes to the local park by my school. When we got there there was about 10 inches of snow covering the ground. The pond was also frozen over. It was thick enough to skate on, but there was no one on it today. We walked over to it and started thinking of something to do.

"How about we slide on the ice, and jump as far as we can into the snow?" I asked.

"That sounds fun!" Lilly said. Eve nodded and said "Let's go. Whoever jumps the lowest distance sleeps on the couch tonight!"

"You're on!" Lilly and I said. Lilly went first. She got a running start, slid over the ice and jump at the last second. She flew about 9.5 feet, landing next to the bench.

I went second. I ran as fast as I could, slid over the ice and jumped. I landed 9.3 feet away.

"Come on, Mom! Your turn!" Lilly yelled. Eve started running a little faster then Lilly, but jumped too soon. She landed at 9.1 feet.

"Damn it! Looks like I get the couch, but I won't be there." she said, laughing.

"You're leaving tonight?" Lilly asked. Eve nodded and said "We're having a Moonlight Howl tonight."

"Oh right, and you're hoping to find someone." Lilly said, smiling.

"Yep. Hopefully I will." Eve said. We played for a little while longer, playing games like hide and seek. Lilly won of course because of her fur being white. After a few hours, I looked at my watch. It was 3:30 already.

"Hey, you guys ready to go home?" I called over to them. They came over and Lilly said "Yeah, I'm getting cold."

"Well, let's get home then. Don't want you getting sick again." I said. We walked back to my car and drove back home. We walked inside to warm up. Lilly curled up onto the couch on the blanket and fell asleep after a couple minutes. Eve and I sat next to her and talked.

"You know, Lilly would make a great mother. I know she would." I said to Eve, who looked at Lilly. How she was curled up, her tail was covering her shoulder.

"I know. See how her tail is?" Eve asked. I nodded and she said "That's exactly how I slept when they were pups. I had my tail like that, covering them to keep them warm. She does it by instinct. That alone says a lot about one's mothering instincts."

"Wow, really?" Eve nodded. "So, what do you think about her having pups?" she asked.

"I think it would be great. We'd all be able to take care of them, so she wouldn't be stressed out all the time. And this is a great place to have them. If they get sick or anything, the vet is only about 15 minutes away. But, it's all up to her. Not us." I said, stroking her fur. She smiled and started purring in her sleep. Eve smiled and said "You're right. It is perfect. And yes, it is her choice."

Eve laid down next to Lilly, warming her up more, and fell asleep with a smile on her face. I dozed off sitting next to them.

_**Lilly's POV **_

I woke up after a while to find my mom next to me, asleep. Cody was sitting at the other end, asleep as well. I sat up and stretched. I hopped off the couch to get some water, but it was empty. I sat down and looked at Cody, who was still asleep. I yelped and he shot awake, looking around. He saw me sitting down and ran over to me.

"Lilly! Are you okay? I heard you yelp!" he said, worried.

"No, I'm fine, but my water bowl is empty." I said, giggling. He looked at it and sighed.

"You know, you could've just came over and woke me up." he said, picking it up and filling it.

"I know, but this was way was easier." I said. He set it back down for me and I said "Thanks." I took a drink of water and walked back over to the couch. He sat back down. I jumped up into his lap and laid down while he stroked my back, making me purr.

"Ooh, that feels nice." I said, closing my eyes. He started massaging my fur now, making me moan a bit. I started to feel that warmth again in my rear. "Mmm...Nice." I said, wagging my tail. I heard a cough and looked at Mom, who was now awake and staring at us.

"Really, this again?" she asked, smiling.

"What? I can't be loved?" I asked, smiling back.

"I have no problem with that, but I'm sure you two already have plans for after I leave tonight. I was sure you were going to get an "early start", judging by the scent." she said. I sniffed the air and smelled myself. I blushed and said "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It was an accident, right?" she said, looking at Cody.

"Well...sorta." he said, smiling and blushing.

"What do you mean "sorta"? she asked.

"It was an accident that I excited her." he said.

"Okay, just checking." she said, jumping off the couch.

"Where are you going, Mom?" Lilly asked.

"I need to go outside real quick. You mind?" she asked Cody.

"No, I don't mind." he said. He layed me down on the couch and walked over to open the door for her. She went out and he shut it. He came back and sat down with me.

"That was kinda embarassing." I said.

"A little. I thought your mom would kill me." he said.

"Me too, actually. It did feel good, though. Do you mind doing it again?" I asked.

"Okay, but tell me if I'm getting you excited." he said, stroking my back again.

"Heh, nope. I'm gonna let you guess." I said.

"Oh, you suck!" he said, laughing. I giggled and said "Should be easy for you. You've smelled me before."

"Yep, I have. And I loved every breath of it." he said, leaning down to kiss me. I kissed him back and he started massaging my back, making me moan again. I rolled onto my side and he started rubbing my chest. I could feel myself getting warmer by the second until it turned into a fiery heat in my womanhood.

"Oh my god, I can't wait anymore." I said, blushing. He laughed and said "You'll have to. At least until your mom leaves."

"Okay, okay. Just stop getting me worked up then." I said. He got up and walked over to the door to open it for Mom. When she came in, she immediatly sniffed the air. She looked at me and I blushed and looked down. She sighed and said "Do you two need some "alone" time?"

I blushed even more and said "No, it's okay. I don't know what it is. I just can't control it."

"I told you already. Heat"

"Oh, right. And how long does it last?" I asked.

"About a week." she said, smiling.

"Oh my god. Seriously?" I asked. Mom nodded and said "Believe me, I know. When I was in heat, I couldn't take it until your dad finally-"

"OKAY! That's far enough, I got it. A little too well." I said.

"Sorry, just remembering your dad." she said, tears in her eyes. I walked over and hugged her.

"I know, I miss him too, Mom. But he'd want us to move on, but not forget him." I said, tearing up too. Mom wiped her eyes and said "You're right. I was just thinking back to our good times. Maybe a little too much."

"You think?" I said, laughing. Suddenly, I caught a scent I though was familiar, but not mine. Then it hit me what it was.

"Mom? You too?" I asked. She looked at me in confusion.

"Me what?" she asked, then smelled the air.

"Oh, that. Don't worry. I can control it. I guess it's my time, too." she said. I nodded and said "Well, look on the bright side. When you get back, guys will be all over you." She laughed and looked at the clock. It was 5:30 now and getting dark outside.

"Wow, I need to get going now. It's getting dark. If I leave now, I'll get there around noon tommorow." she said, getting up.

"Okay, Mom. It was good to see you again." I said, hugging her.

"You too, Lilly. And you, Cody. It was nice to see you." she said walking to the door.

"You too, Eve. Have a safe trip." he said, opening the door.

"See you guys sometime soon." she said, walking out. He shut the door and said "She's gonna make some guy REAL happy." I giggled and said "Yeah, did you smell her? It hit her so suddenly."

"Yeah, I did. But still not as good as you." he said, sitting on the couch with me.

"Think so?" I asked, laying down with him.

"Of course. You've got a real sweet scent. Her's is a little more musky." he said, massaging my back again.

"Mmm...That feels great. Don't stop this time." I said, closing my eyes.

"Okay, but lets go to the room." he said, getting up. I got up and ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. He sprayed some air freshener to mask our scents. He walked in to find me on the bed already. He got in and laid down with me, pulling me closer.

"You are so wonderful. I love you so much." he said, stroking my back. I smiled and started kissing him, locking our lips together. The warmth came back, but much stronger this time. It felt like I was on fire inside and nothing could get rid of it.

I pulled back and said "I need you right now so badly!" He smiled and sat up. I rolled over onto my back and opened my legs for him. When I did that, a large amount of my scent escaped, forcing it's way into my nose, exciting me even more. I could feel my juices leaking out and running down my rear.

_**Cody's POV**_

When she rolled over and opened her legs, I got hit by a huge amount of her sweet, intoxicating scent. I saw her juices running out and down her rear to her butt. Her entire crotch was soaked. I ran my hands over her chest, making her purr. She looked at me and said "I feel so hot right now. I NEED some relief." Her tail started wagging extremely fast, trying to cool herself off.

I ran my hand over her womanhood, making her gasp and buck her hips.

"Oh, god, that felt good. Much better then before." she said, panting. I started rubbing her and she was squirming around and moving her hips, trying to get more. By now, she was completely soaked and still leaking more and more. I started to push one finger into her and she bucked her hips up, forcing me all the way in. She gasped and said "Wow! That feels great! Keep going!"

I put another and another finger into her, now three. She was yelling and moaning in pleasure. I knew she wouldn't last much longer, so I leaned over her and started kissing her. She pulled me down to her and wouldn't let up. I was still going at it inside her, and after a couple minutes, she threw her head back and screamed.

Her juice came spraying out, soaking anything around us. She started crying from the pleasure until it stopped. She was panting very heavily and said "That was fucking amazing! I've never felt that great before!" She relaxed for a few minutes until she was breathing normally again. She sat up and looked at me, saying "Ready for part two?" I nodded and unbuttoned my pants, letting them drop to the floor.

_**Lilly's POV**_

That was downright amazing what I felt. The burning feeling is still there, and there is only one way to stop it.

He laid down on the bed and I laid on his chest, my butt in his face. I started licking his already hard crotch. After a couple minutes, I put my mouth over and started sucking it, getting as much as I could. He started rubbing my back, working his way back to my butt. I stood up and put my rear legs on either side of him and lowered my butt back down, giving him full view of my womanhood. I could feel my juice dripping off me and onto him, exciting me more.

He leaned up and ran his tounge over me, making my gasp and arch my back up, forcing me down onto him more. The feeling of his tounge on me was indescribable. Just amazing! He found a very sensitive spot that made me shiver and whine in pleasure. I was still sucking him, trying not to bite down from the feeling. He started going faster and I did the same, moving my head up and down. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew he liked it.

We went at it for at least 5 minutes, until neither of us could breathe anymore. I rolled off him onto my side, twitching from the pleasure he gave me. We rested for a bit until we were breathing normally again. I looked up at him and said "That was great. I'm ready whenever you are. I've BEEN ready!" I said. He smiled at me and said "I'm ready." I rolled over onto my back and opened my legs, letting the cool air rush over me. He leaned over me and started to kiss me. I pulled him down and forced my tounge into his mouth, surprising him. He laughed and said "Little excited, are we?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" I said. He lined himself up with my entrace and carefully pushed in. I went back to kissing him, feeling him fill me up with himself. He felt so big, I thought it wouldn't fit this time, but I was wrong. He kept pushing until I felt his body against mine. We started rocking against each other, enjoying the feeling. After a few seconds, he started pulling back and thrusting in, pushing me closer to the edge. I wanted to hold off as long as I could, but couldn't. I laid my head back and yelled "FUCK! It's coming!" He kissed me even more deeply as I released all over him, soaking us both.

He increased his speed, slapping sounds coming from us making it even better. After a couple minutes, he said "I can't hold back anymore." "Do it inside me! Fill me up!" I yelled. He smiled and with one final thrust, I felt his seed rush inside me and coat my walls, filling me. It felt so warm. I never wanted that feeling to go away. He laid down beside me, panting and still inside me.

"Wow, that was amazing, babe!" he said, kissing me. "Not just for you! I feel so warm now, but it's the heat anymore." I said, kissing him back. We lay there and kissed for a while, not wanted to let go of each other. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling filled and warm inside. Tonight was possibly the best night ever for us.

_**Cody's POV **_

We just finished and we laying with each other, not wanting to let go. Lilly fell asleep in my arms, smiling and purring. I smiled at her and covered us up with my blanket and I dozed off too.

"If only we could have kids. That would make our lives perfect." I thought, a little sad. I knew Lilly would want kids someday, so I wasn't too sad about it. But knowing they wouldn't be mine was a little upsetting.

"Even if they aren't mine, I'd raise them like they are. I love her and would do anything for her." I thought, making me smile. I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, happy.

* * *

**Okay, now I'm sure that was a lemon! Maybe a little TOO detailed? You tell me. Defiantly better then the last one!**


	15. Chapter 15

_****_**Author's note: This one will be a little different. It will jump two months in the future about halfway through. You'll see why. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_

I woke up the next morning, still in his arms. I looked back at us and saw a small puddle of juices next to my butt. I sat up and smelled it. It was both of ours, mixed together. I smiled and thought back to last night, how good it was.

"I love heat!" I said, not realizing I'd said it out loud. It woke him up and he looked at me and said "What did you say?"

"Oh, I said I was thirsty. Sorry for waking you." I lied, bending down to lick his cheek.

"It's okay. What time is it?" he asked. I looked at the clock.

"It's 8:30. We slept all night again." I said.

"Well, not ALL night." he said, laughing a bit. I giggled and said "True. I'll be right back."

I hopped down and walked out to the kitched for some water. His parents weren't out there, surprisingly. I could feel some of his seed running down my leg, so I made it quick and ran back to the room. I sat next to the bed and he looked at me.

"Why're you down there?" he asked.

"I need a bath real quick. I smell pretty bad." I said. He sat up and said "Okay. I need a shower anyway." We walked into the bathroom and he started the water.

"By the way, you may want to change your sheets this morning. I woke up with a puddle next to me." I said, blushing.

"Okay, I was going to anyway." he said. I jumped in the tub and he started washing me, taking his time. He saw the trail running down my leg and started washing my legs, butt and womanhood. I moaned a bit, but kept it under control. "He's just cleaning me off." I thought to myself. After a couple minutes, he rinsed my back off and I rolled over so he could wash my chest and stomach. Once again, I was feeling the warmth, but pushed it away, knowing his parents would be awake soon. I didn't want anything to give away what we did.

After a few more minutes, he finished and rinsed me off. I jumped out and dryed off. I walked back into the room and laid down while he took his shower. I looked at my fur and it seemed to be brighter then usual. After a few minutes, he came out, got dressed and took his sheets off the bed and took them out to the washing machine and started them.

We walked in and sat on the couch. I laid my head on his lap, but he didn't start petting me or anything like usual. I looked up at him and asked "Is something wrong today?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel very good this morning."

"Is it because of last night?" I asked, worried.

"No, not at all. Last night was great. I think it's just a cold or something. I'll feel better later." he said.

"Okay, just making sure." I laid back down and he fell asleep after a couple minutes. I did too not too long after.

I woke up from a door opening and looked to see his parents coming in.

"Hey, Lilly, did we wake you?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, but I was just napping. It's okay." I said, sitting up. She came over and looked at Cody.

"He doesn't look very good. He's really pale." she said, putting her hand on his cheek. "And he's got a fever."

"He said it was probaly just a cold or something." I said, worried.

"Okay, I'll see how he feels later. We're going to go to bed. We've been up all night with friends."

"Okay, see you guys later." I said. I laid back down and fell back asleep in the middle of the couch. It seemed like only a few minutes later, I felt him get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just to the bathroom." he said. I closed my eyes and suddenly heard a big thud. They shot open and I saw him laying on the floor, not moving. I jumped off the couch and ran over to him. I tried nudging him, but he wouldn't wake up. I ran to his parents bedroom and frantically scratched on the door. His dad opened it and saw him laying on the floor. He ran to him and said "He's unconsious. Stay here with him." I sat next to him and licked his cheek, which was very hot.

His mom came running out and grabbed the phone. She called the hospital and asked for an ambulance. His dad came back with some water and rolled him over. He poured the water slowly into his mouth.

Suddenly, Cody coughed and sat up, looking around. "What happened?" he asked, still coughing.

"You seemed to of passed out for some reason. Were you okay when you woke up?"

"Not really. I thought it was just a cold." he said. The paramedics came in and asked what happened. His mom explained everything and they told her "It sounds like he was dehydrated. Get him to drink a few cups of water and he'll be alright."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I had to call you." she said. They left and his parents helped him to sit on the couch with more water.

"Drink it. You're dehydrated." his mom said.

"I don't know why. I felt fine last night." he said, not telling them what happened.

"It's okay. Just drink." she said, standing up. He finished the cup of water and said "Okay, I'm feeling better now." She took the glass and set it in the kitchen.

"Okay, we're going to go back to bed now. We just got home a little bit ago." she said.

"Okay, see you guys later." he said. I jumped up onto the couch and layed down with him.

"You really had me scared for a bit." I said, licking his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." he said.

"It's alright now. Just drink some water and you'll be fine." I said. He started rubbing my back and said "I was thinking about something last night after you fell asleep."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Well, if you decide to have kids, It would make me feel a little sad knowing they weren't mine." he said. I sat up and looked at him.

"It doesn't matter what wolf it came from. If I have kids, they will be yours. I don't care what anyone says. You're my mate and I love you." I said, kissing him.

"Thanks, Lilly. I love you too." he said, kissing me back.

"I've been thinking about it a lot ever since Mom brought it up. I really do want kids. I want you to be the one I have them with." I said.

"But you know that I wouldn't be able to get you preg-" he started. "I know that, but I don't care about that. I want you to be the one to raise them with me. You'd be the father to them." I said, with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away and hugged me saying "Thanks. I feel a lot better about it now. You do know that if you do, you wouldn't be able to come to school with me or to my shoots, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. And that's okay. I didn't really feel like I belong there anyway." I said.

"Are you kidding? Everyone loves you! You fit right in." he said.

"Really? How do you know?" I asked.

"I know a lot of people at the school. They told me how much they liked you."

"Wow, and I thought no one liked me there." I said. He laughed a bit and got up to get more water. I stayed there and thought "When would I be ready, though? I know I'll have to wait for a while longer, but when will I be ready for motherhood?"

He came back and saw me staring off and waved his hand in my face.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"When do you think I'd be ready for motherhood?"

"Well, Eve said probably when you're around 7 or 8 months. That's when most wolves get pregnant the first time, she said."

"I don't know. What if I'm not ready even then and I decide to do it?"

"Don't say that. You will be. Trust me." he said, kissing my cheek.

"You think so?" I asked. He nodded and said "Of course I do."

"Okay, then." I said. I laid down and dozed off, dreaming of pups. Watching them play with Cody and his parents, me keeping them warm in the night & having fun.

_**Two Months Later - Cody's POV**_

Lilly and I were playing hide and seek in the snow outside. She just turned 7 months old and was getting bigger everyday. She was now as tall as my thighs and about six feet from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail. She was hiding in the snow as usual, so I didn't see her anywhere. I started sneaking through the trees, watching for anything on the ground. I saw some paw prints so I started following them to the side of the house.

Suddenly, I heard a yelp and she shot out from underneath me.

"What's wrong? Did I step on you?" I asked, worried I'd hurt her.

"Yes, my tail. That really hurt!" she said, crying. I bent down and hugged her, comforting her.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly. You know I didn't mean to." I said, rubbing her back.

"I know. It's my fault. If it weren't for this damn snow white fur, I'd be easier to see." she said, getting mad at herself.

"Don't blame yourself, Lilly. You didn't know your fur would be white. It just happened. You know how beautiful you are." I said, still holding her.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better. You're right, it's no one's fault. Just bad luck." she said, giggling.

"That's right, babe. What do you say we going inside? Get an ice pack on your tail."

"Okay, sounds good. I'm getting cold anyway." We walked into the house. She jumped onto the couch, rubbing her tail. I got and ice pack from the freezer and laid it on her tail where I stepped on it.

"Thanks, it feels better already." she said, licking my cheek.

"What feels better?" I turned to see his mom walking down the hall from their bedroom.

"Oh, my tail. Cody stepped on it while I was hiding in the snow. It was an accident."

"Okay, as long as you're okay." she said, getting her car keys.

"Where are you going, Mom?" he asked.

"Work. Got called in today." she said.

"But it's Saturday." he said.

"Yeah, but someone wasn't able to make it today, so I need to cover for them."

"Okay, see you later then." he said. She walked out and left. We sat on the couch for a while talking until his dad came out.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Lilly's tail got stepped on." I said

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." she said.

"Okay, that's good. Did Eve happen to say when she might be coming back again?" he asked.

"No, she didn't. I hope she does soon. I'd like to see her again." Lilly said. Then, like our minds were read, Eve was at the door. My dad got up and opened it for her.

"Hi, Eve. We were just wondering when you'd be coming back." he said.

"Really? Well, that's odd." she said, laughing.

"Come on in, sit down. You must be freezing." he said.

"Thanks, and not really. I've gotten used to the cold." she said, hopping on to the couch. She did it very slowly, like she was hurt.

"Eve, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You got up there really slow, like you were hurt." I said.

"No, I'm fine. Better then ever actually." she said, smiling.

"Why's that, Mom?" Lilly asked.

"Look for yourself!" she said, laying on her side. Her stomach had gotten bigger since last time she was here.

"You mean!" Lilly asked, excited.

"Yep, I'm pregnant!" she yelled, hugging Lilly.

"Oh my god, Mom! That's great!" she said, hugging her back.

"I know! You're going to have a little sister." she said.

"Wow, only one?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, it surprised me too. I thought there was two, but it turned out to be only one." she said, looking a little sad.

"It's okay. Have you thought of any names yet?" Lilly asked, smiling.

"Yes, one that I really like. Naomi." she said.

"I like it too, Mom."

"So does Kevin." she said.

"Who's Kevin?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, right. He's my new mate. I met him just after I got back last night. We went to the howl together and our howls matched perfectly. I knew I loved him right there. We started dating for a couple weeks until he asked me to marry him. He's so great with me. He treats me right and we've never had an arguement or fight. Unless you count a couple mood swings, but he said they don't count." she said, giggling. "I think you'd really like him, Lilly."

"I probably would, but he'd never replace dad." she said, getting sad. Eve hugged her and said "Of course not. No one ever could. I knew that when I met Kevin. I even told him about Winston and he said he would never try to replace him. One thing I love about him." she said.

"It's too bad Kate isn't here. I would really like to see her. And meet her mate, too." Lilly said.

"Yeah, me too. It's been so long since she left. Maybe someday she'll come back for a while."

"Maybe. Hopefully." Lilly said. "So, why didn't Kevin come with you, Mom?"

"Oh, he's afraid of the cities. He was captured once and forced to fight for his life in fights with dogs and other captured wolves. He escaped one day after killing a dog and his owner. He found his way to Glacier Park and decided to stay. That was only about a month before we met."

"Wow, that must've been horrible! Tell him we said we're sorry about that, too." I said.

"I will, thank you."

"So, Mom, when are you due?" Lilly asked.

"Acutally any day now. It's been 8 and a half weeks now." she said.

"So, why did you come here if you're so close now?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to see you before she was born, otherwise I wouldn't be back for almost a year." she said.

"Oh, okay. Kevin was alright with it?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was. Not at first, but I told him about you guys and he understood. He is at advanced Alpha School right now. He'll be done by the time I get back." she said.

"Oh, cool. Well, next time you come back, tell him to come. There is nothing to worry about here. If he's with you, then everyone will know where you both are going. If anything happens, they'd have to answer to us!" Lilly said, sitting next to me. Eve laughed and said "Well, he'd be happy to hear that. He said after some time, he might be able to come back to a city."

We continued to talk for about an hour. Around noon, Mom came home. She saw Eve and walked over to hug her.

"Hi, Eve! It's been a while!" she said, hugging her.

"Easy, I'm not really in hugging shape right now."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm pregnant!" she said, smiling.

"That's wonderful! When are you due?"

"Any day now. Lilly's going to have a little sister."

"Only one pup?"

"Yes, it happens. I'm not worried about it, though."

"That's good. What's her name?"

"Naomi." she said, proudly.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks!"

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go back to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night." mom said, yawning.

"No problem. I'm tired too from walking all morning." Eve said, laying down.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." mom said, walking into her room. "I'm going to go lay down too and take a nap." dad said, getting up. Lilly laid down next to Eve and said "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, seeing you pregnant, how happy you are, How would you feel if I did too?" she asked, smiling.

"I'd be happy for you. Are you sure you're ready though? Raising kids is a lot of work."

"I'll have Cody to help me. He'll be a great father." she said, smiling at me. "I'm just not sure If I'm ready or not."

"You only know once you have pups. I can tell you will be though."

"How?"

"See how you're laying down, curled in a ball with your tail on your shoulder?" she asked. Lilly nodded.

"That's exactly how I slept when I had you and Kate. You do that to keep them warm at night. I learned it from a friend, but you do it by instinct."

"So, just by that, you know I'm ready?"

"I'm not saying that you're ready. I'm just saying you already have motherly instincts inside you. The rest will come out later on when you have your pups. Protecting them & anything else that happens. You'll instantly know what to do."

"Wow, thanks, Mom!" Lilly said, nuzzling her.

"It's nothing, honey." she said. "What about you, Cody? Are you ready?"

"I don't know, honestly. I really want to, but I'm not sure if I'd be good at it or not."

"Right there. You have doubts about yourself. That says that you would try your best at not messing up. That alone is enough." Eve said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it was the same way with Winston and now Kevin. They were both extremely nervous they wouldn't be good dad's. Winston was an amazing dad and Kevin will be, too." she said.

"Wow, thanks. That makes me feel a lot better." I said, smiling.

"So, when would you want to do it, Lilly?" Eve asked. Lilly looked at her and said "I don't know."

"Well, it's up to you. Whenever you feel ready." she said.

"Okay. I will need some time to think about it." Lilly said, smiling.

"Good idea. Don't want to rush into it." Eve said. "I'm going to get a little sleep now."

"Okay, we'll go to our room so we don't disturb you." I said.

"Okay, then. I'll see you guys later." Eve said, laying down. Lilly and I walked to our room and sat on the bed.

_**Lilly's POV**_

"So, do you think I'm ready?" I asked.

"I think you are. But, unless you feel ready, don't say yes." he said.

"Thanks. I'll think about it a while." I said, laying down. Cody laid down next to me. He put his hand on my back with his fingers resting on my stomach. Without even thinking, I wrapped my tail around to my shoulder. I looked at it and smiled.

"I didn't even realize I did that. It's like it did it by itself." I said.

"Eve was right. It is by instinct. You'd make an amazing mother." he said, kissing my cheek. I dozed off, thinking.

"Am I ready? I want to know the feeling and Cody would be there for me. I just don't know yet." I thought to myself. After what seemed like a few minutes, I woke up to a scream. My eyes shot open and my ears stood up. I looked around and Cody wasn't there. I ran out to the living room to see him and his parents with my mom.

"What's the matter?" I asked, walking over.

"Eve is going into labor." his mom said. "We're taking her to the vet. They know what to do."

"Is there time!" mom asked, scared.

"Yes, it's only 10 minutes away." she said

"Okay, let's go then. You have some weird timing, little girl." Mom said, smiling.

We all went outside and they put Eve in his parents car with bowl of water and we got in his car. We drove quickly to the vet and Cody and I ran inside.

"We have a female wolf going into labor right now!" he said.

"Okay, I'll send someone out to help you! Jack, you're needed outside. Female wolf going into labor!" she yelled. A few seconds later, a guy came out and said "Let's go!" We all ran outside. He picked Eve up and carried her into the back. Cody's mom went with him. Cody, his dad and I sat out in the waiting room.

"Why don't you guys go outside for while? It's going to be at least 10 minutes before you can come back here." the lady at the desk said.

"Okay, come on, Lilly. Let's go play or something." he said, getting up. We walked outside and it started snowing again. He found a stick laying on the ground and threw it. I ran after it and brought it back. We did that for a while until I was tired of running.

"Wanna go get some food real quick? There's a store just up the road we can get some sandwiches at?" he asked.

"Sure, what about your dad?" I asked, panting.

"I'll ask him if he wants something." He walked back in and came back out a few seconds later.

"He said no. Come on, let's go. I'm hungry." he said, opening the door. I jumped in sat in the passenger seat. We drove a couple minutes to a small store.

"Wait here. I'll be right back, okay?" he said. I nodded and he went inside. He came back a couple minutes later with small bag.

"Hope you like caribou!" he said, smiling. He pulled out two caribou meat sandwiches and opened one for me. I ate it in just a couple minutes.

"That was pretty good." I said. He finished eating just after me and said "Yeah, they are."

After we ate, we drove back to the vet and went back inside. The lady working there said "Oh, you're back. You can go to the back now. Fifth door on the right. Just knock."

We walked down the hall and knocked on the door. His mom opened it, smiling and wispered "Come on in. They're sleeping." We walked in and saw Mom and Naomi, asleep in a bed in the corner. There was a heater next to it, keeping them warm. Mom had her tail around her and up on her shoulder, just like I was.

Naomi was mostly black with some tan streaks on her back, face and legs. Mostly her dad's fur. Mom woke up when she heard the door close.

"Hey, Lilly. Meet your sister, Naomi!" she said. I leaned down and sniffed her to learn her scent.

"She's beautiful, Mom. I'm guessing Kevin has black fur?"

"Yep. With silver streaks in it. Somehow Naomi didn't get them. Instead she got my tan." she said, smiling. There was another knock on the door and Cody opened it. It was the lady from the front.

"Hi. Just letting you know that anytime you decide to, you can leave."

"Okay, thank you." He said, closing the door.

"Do you want to leave, Eve?" his mom asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to get back somewhere warm. I need to sleep for a while." she said. Cody bent down and picked up the bed and carried it out. As we were walking out the door, the lady said "You can keep that bed if you want it. We keep them sometimes for others, though."

"Okay, we'll bring it back in." he said. His parents opened the door on their car and Mom jumped onto the seat and his mom set Naomi down next to her. Mom pulled her in closer and curled back up. Cody took the bed back inside and we got in his car. After a few minutes, we arrived back home. His mom carried Naomi inside. Mom jumped onto the couch and laid back down, curling up with Naomi. She fell asleep after just a minute.

"Well, let's go to our room. Give them some privacy." I said. We walked into his bedroom and laid down on the the bed. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? A little different. Now Lilly's thinking about puppies! Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Cody's POV**_

I woke up to the sounds of laughing and talking from the living room. I sat up and saw Lilly still asleep, so I quietly got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. When I came back, she was stretching. She saw me and smiled.

"Morning." I said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Same to you." she said, sitting down. She looked around for a couple minutes until I asked "Lose something?"

"No. Just looking around." she said.

"Well, what do you say we go to the living room? Sounds like everyone else is already awake." I said.

"Okay, hopefully Mom's awake. I want to see Naomi." she said, hopping down. We walked out to the living room and saw my parents sitting in their chairs & Eve was sitting on the couch.

"Morning, guys." I said, walking over. Lilly and I sat on the couch with Eve. Lilly was looking at Naomi, who was still asleep.

"Morning. Sleep well?" dad asked.

"Yeah. What about you, Lilly?" I asked. Lilly looked at us and said "Huh? I wasn't paying attention." We laughed and dad asked "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh, right. Pretty good. I wasn't very tired so I woke up a couple times." she said.

"Okay. Just to let you guys know, we're going to the store in a few minutes to get groceries." dad said.

"Okay then. We'll find something to do today, I'm sure." I said. We chatted for a few more minutes until then left. Lilly was laying next to her mom, admiring Naomi.

"I can't believe I have a little sister now! I'm no longer the baby!" she said, laughing.

"You'll always be my baby, Lilly. No matter what." Eve said, nuzzling her. Lilly smiled and laid her head down, staring at Naomi squirming around. She looked so cute moving around in her sleep, trying to get comfortable.

"So, Eve, how long were you planning on staying this time?" I asked.

"I was hoping I could for about a week, if It's alright. That will give Naomi enough time to open her eyes and be strong enough to travel. I'd be carrying her most of the way, but she'll want to walk too." she said.

"It's okay with me. You're welcome here anytime." I said.

"Well, thank you. I'm really looking forward to seeing Kevin again. He's going to be a lot stronger and be a better alpha when I get back. I know he's going to be excited to see his daughter."

"I bet he will be." I said.

"So, Lilly, have you thought anymore about kids?" Eve asked. Lilly looked at her and said "Yes, we have."

"We?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, we've both been talking about it."

"So, what do you guys think about it?" She asked.

"I think I'm ready to be a dad." I said, kissing Lilly's cheek. Eve smiled and said "What about you, Lilly?"

"I also think I'm ready. I feel like I can handle it." she said, smiling.

"Well, then whenever you're ready. It's the best feeling in world to have kids. Trust me." she said, looking at Naomi.

"As soon as you're ready, Lilly, we can go over to the vet so you can get you can get pregnant, okay?" I asked.

"Okay. Let's talk to your parents first when they get back. I'm sure they'd like the idea." she said, kissing me. Eve smiled and said "I'm so glad you're happy here, Lilly. I don't think you would've ever been this happy if we stayed in Jasper."

"I might have, but I doubt it. I'm so lucky Cody found me. I love you so much!" she said.

"I love you too, Lilly" I said, kissing her again and rubbing her back. Just then, Naomi woke up and let out a small yip. She slowly sat up, shaking. Eve rubbed her back with her nose, smiling. She shakily walked over to Lilly and laid down with her. Lilly looked at her mom and said "What do I do?" She was a little nervous about moving, so she stayed still. She was laying on her side, curled up.

"Just stay still. Let her get comfortable and she'll go back to sleep." she said, giggling at her daughter's reaction. Lilly looked back a Naomi, who was laying down next to her stomach. She wrapped her tail around her and laid her head down, smiling.

"She's so cute. She thinks I'm her mother." Lilly said, still nervous.

"It's okay. She just doesn't know yet. She'll learn." Eve said. Lilly smiled and said "I really like this feeling! I feel like she needs me."

"That's just one instinct you'll learn about." Eve said.

"I can't wait to see what the others are!" she said, smiling and closing her eyes. After a couple minutes, she fell asleep with Naomi right by her. She had a large smile on her face.

"She's going to make a great mother." Eve said, smiling too.

"Yeah, she is. Do you think I'll make a good dad?" I asked.

"Of course you will. If you need any help, your parents will be there, too." she said.

"Thanks. I'm really looking forward to it. I'm just a little sad knowing they wouldn't be my kids." I said, looking at Lilly. I rubbed my hand over her back, making her purr.

"Being a dad isn't about a girl having your kids. It's about being there for them. It doesn't matter if they aren't actually yours. Your a dad if you are there for your family." Eve said.

"Wow, thanks Eve. I didn't think about it that way."

"Consider it your first lesson." she said, laughing. We talked for a little while longer until my parents got back. They set a couple bags down in the kitched and walked into the living room with us. Mom looked at Eve and didn't see Naomi.

"Where's Naomi?" she asked, a little conserned.

"See for yourself." Eve said, pointing to Lilly. Mom walked over and looked at Lilly, seeing her curled up around Naomi.

"Aw, they're so cute." she said.

"Yeah, she got up and walked to Lilly and laid down with her. Lilly was little scared at first, but I told her not to worry. Just act like she was her mother."

"That's sweet of her." mom said, walking back to the kitchen.

"There is something she wants to talk to you guys about when she wakes up." Eve said, sitting up.

"What is it?" mom asked, putting stuff away.

"I'll let her tell you. All I can say is she's really excited about it." she said.

"Okay. Now you really got me wondering." mom said, laughing. She finished putting groceries away and came back to the living room to read her book. I started dozing off, petting Lilly. Eve was still sitting on the couch, looking sleepy.

About 20 minutes later, Lilly's eyes opened to see my mom was home. She yawned and said "Hi."

"Hey, Lilly. How'd you sleep?" mom asked.

"Good. It wasn't long, but it was good."

"Looks like someone else was tired, too." she said, pointing to Naomi, still sound asleep with Lilly.

"Oh, I almost forgot she was there. She's so cute." Lilly said, rubbing Naomi's back with her nose. She rubbed her a little too hard, waking her up. Naomi sat up and yawned with a squeak, making us all laugh. She sniffed around for a second and walked back to Eve, laying down next to her.

"She's adorable, Eve. The tan looks really good with her black fur." mom said.

"Yes, she is. It looks like she's learned her mother's scent, too." Eve said, rubbing her back.

"So, how long were you planning to stay? I'm sure you don't want to travel with her just barely able to walk." mom said.

"I was thinking about a week. Give her enough time to open her eyes and be strong enough to walk. I'll be carrying her most of the way." she said.

"Sounds good. You can stay longer if you like. Don't want to leave to early." mom said.

"Oh, Lilly. Did you want to talk to us about something?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I did. I've been thinking about something for a while now."

"What is it?"

"Well, seeing mom pregnant and then with Naomi, it made me want to have my own kids, too. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am." she said.

"That's great!" mom said, smiling.

"Yeah, she'd make a great mother. She already has some motherly instincts inside her." Eve said, nuzzling her.

"Yeah, and Cody would be a great dad." Lilly said. Mom's eyes went wide and said "Cody? A dad?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Lilly asked, worried.

"No, it's just that he can't get her...you know." she said, blushing.

"Mom! We already knew that." I said, embarassed.

"Oh, okay." she said, smiling now.

"Besides, like I told him, being a dad isn't about a girl having your kids. It's being there for the one's you call your own." Eve said. Mom nodded and said "That's right. It's all about taking responsibilty."

"So, you'd be okay with it?" Lilly asked.

"Of course we would. We were wondering when you might decide to." she said.

"Okay. Cody told me of a way the vet can do it without me needing to "do it" with another wolf. I guess they get the seed from a wolf and put it in me." she said, blushing.

"That's right. It's quite common for dogs now." mom said.

"Does it hurt at all?" Lilly asked.

"Nope." she said.

"Oh, good. I think I'm ready. I really want to be a mom!" she said, wagging her tail.

"Well, it's a big step. We can go over later if you are REALLY sure about it." mom said.

"Okay. And I am. I've been thinking for a couple days now." she said.

"Okay then. Let us know when you're ready." mom said, walking to their bedroom to tell my dad.

"I'm proud of you, Lilly. You're no longer a little girl. You made a very mature decision." Eve said, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, mom. I'm so excited." she said, wagging her tail.

"No problem. How do you feel, Cody?" Eve asked.

"Honestly, a little surprised. I didn't think she was going to be ready so soon. But, I'm happy. She's going to be a mom now." I said, kissing Lilly. She giggled and said "And you're going to be a dad. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Lilly." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, watch it. There's children here!" Eve said, smiling.

"Oh, right. Sorry, got a little carried away there." Lilly said.

"One other thing you should know, Lilly." she said.

"What?"

"Mood swings."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you're pregnant, you WILL get upset for no reason. Pretty often, too."

"Oh, well how do I deal with it?"

"Just let it pass. They only last for a couple minutes."

"Okay. Good to know." Lilly said, smiling.

_**Lilly's POV**_

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom! I'm so excited!" I thought. Just then, Cody's mom came back out.

"So, did you finish thinking about it?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm ready to go whenever you guys wanna go!" I said, wagging my tail.

"Okay. We can go now if you want. I'll drive." she said.

"Okay. Mom, are you going with us?" I asked.

"Of course I am." she said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll carry Naomi for you." Cody said.

"Thanks." mom said as he picked her up. We walked out to the car and Mom and I got in. Cody set Naomi down with Mom and got in with us. The drive was only a few minutes, but It felt so much longer this time. After what seemed like forever, we pulled into the parking lot.

We got out and Mom carried Naomi on her back this time. We walked inside and she got on the couch with her, curling up around her.

"I'll wait out here unless you want me to come with you." she said.

"Actually, mom, I do. I'm a little scared right now." I said, shaking.

"It's okay. We can put your pup in a warm bed if one of you wait out here." the lady at the desk said.

"I will. I want to read a couple magazines." Cody's mom said.

"Okay. I'll go get a bed for you." she said, walking into small room. She came back with a bed and brought it out to us.

"This should be okay. It's insulated so it stays real warm. She'll be fine." the lady said.

"Thank you." mom said.

"Now, what can I help you all with? You look scared about something." she said, looking at me.

"Well, I'm here to get pregnant. I don't want to "do it" with another wolf, so we came here." I said.

"Oh, okay. No problem. We'll just run a quick blood test to make sure you're healthy and let you choose from a few wolves we have the seed from." she said, smiling.

"That sounds good." I said, still scared.

"Okay, come with me then. We'll go to the exam room and the doctor will be with you in a little bit." she said, opening the door. We walked to the room and went inside.

"I'm really scared, mom. What if I made a mistake?" I said, shaking.

"It's okay, Lilly. You didn't make a mistake. You wanted this, remember?" Mom said, hugging me.

"You're right." I said, hugging her back. Just then the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Lilly. Nice to see you again. How've you been?" she asked.

"Real good. Thank you for treating me when I was here last time." I said, smiling.

"It was nothing. Now, the receptionist tell me you want to have kids?"

"Yep. I'm ready." I said.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to take a little blood from you and run a couple tests to make sure you're healthy. Then you can look at some of the wolves we have." she said.

"Okay." I said, a little nervous. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small needle with a tube on it.

"Okay, this may hurt a little bit. I need to stick the into your arm." she said.

"Okay, just make it quick. That thing is scary." I said, holding my forearm up for her.

"Okay, here it comes." she said, sliding the needle into my arm. It hurt a little bit, so I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, she pulled it out and put a cotton ball on my arm.

"Okay, all done. That wasn't too bad, was it?" she asked, smiling.

"No, not at all. I'm surprised. I thought it would hurt a lot more." She laughed and said "Well, to some it does. But they're just sissies." I laughed and she said "Okay. I'll be back in about 10 minutes." She walked out and shut the door.

"So, are you still scared, Lilly?" Mom asked.

"No, not really. I thought that would hurt a lot more." I said.

"I'm going to go out to the waiting room for a bit. Check on Naomi and Mom." Cody said.

"Okay, see you in a bit." I said, kissing him. He walked out and shut the door behind him.

_**Cody's POV**_

I walked out into the waiting room to see Mom sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Hey, how's it going back there?" she asked.

"Good so far. She just took some blood and is running it now. I came out here to see how you two were doing." I said.

"I'm just reading. I think Naomi is awake. She was walking around in her bed, probably looking for Eve." she said, smiling. I bent down and started to lightly scratch her head. She moved her head to where my hand was and started to try and bite it. I laughed and said "Wow, she's already trying to play." Mom smiled and said "Just be careful."

"Don't worry." I said. She was laying on her back, chewing on my finger, making a cute little growling sound. I laughed and said "What was that? Getting mean, are we?" Mom laughed and said "Sounds like it. How long would it take them? Did she say?"

"About 10 minutes. I was going to go get something to drink some the store. Want anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a Pepsi." she said, handing me the keys to the car. I walked out and got in and drove up the road to the store. I went inside and got myself a Rockstar Rehab and mom's drink. I paid for them and drove back to the vet's office. I parked and went inside, but Naomi wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, mom, where's Naomi?" I asked, handing her drink to her.

"Oh, the receptionist came out and took her to the back to see Eve." she said.

"Okay, I'll go back there now." I said, walking into the back area. I knocked on the door and heard Lilly say "Come in." I opened the door to see Lilly looking at some folders and Eve was laying down with Naomi, nursing her.

"I see it's lunch time for someone." I said, laughing.

"Yeah. She was crying. I could hear her in here, so I asked the lady to bring her in." Eve said, smiling. "Another thing you'll be able to do, Lilly. Hear your kids crying for you, even if you're nowhere near them." she said. Lilly nodded and continued to look at the folders open in front of her.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked, opening my soda.

"Some of the wolves they have. Trying to decide." She said, kissing my cheek. I put my hand on her back and said "What are you looking for?"

"An omega. All I see so far are Alpha's."

"Oh, okay." I started looking at couple folders and saw one omega. He had grey fur with white streaks on his face and back and a white underbelly.

"How about this one?" I asked, showing Lilly.

"Wow, he's kinda cute!" she said, smiling.

"Oh, really? You think so?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah. Kinda sexy, too." she said, giggling.

"He's an omega from Glacier Park, according to his file. He's 2 years old, apperantly loves to play in the snow & swim in the lake in the park. Sounds like a fun-loving wolf." I said, reading it.

"Sounds perfect to me! What do you think?" Eve asked. Lilly looked at her and said "I think so, too."

"Okay, just wait for the doctor and tell her you decided. She'll be back in a couple minutes." she said. Sure enough, a couple minutes later, she walks in.

"So, do you need anymore time to decide?" she asked.

"No, we found one we like." Lilly said, pointing to the folder.

"Okay. Just one question before I go get the seed. Are you in heat yet?"

"Yes, actually. I just came into it a few days ago." she said, blushing.

"Nothing to be embarassed about. I'll be right back." the doctor said, walking back out.

"Wow. I can't believe this is happening." Lilly said, excited.

"I know. You're going to be a mother." Eve said, smiling at her.

"How will I know if it worked?" she asked. Eve laughed and said "In a couple days, you'll wake up needing to throw up. At least that's how it was for me with you, Kate and Naomi."

"Nice." Lilly said, frowning. I hugged her and said "Don't think about it. If it happens, then you'll know."

"Okay. I wonder how much longer it's going to be." she said, getting impatient. A few minutes later the doctor came back in with long, thin tube.

"Okay. This what I'm going to use to impregnate you. You guys may want to leave." she said. Eve got up and put Naomi on her back and walked out.

"I'll stay here. I know Lilly wants me to." I said, sitting down in a chair.

"Okay. Now, Lilly, I need you to stand up and raise your tail." she said. Lilly did as she asked and the doctor started pushing the tube into her vagina. Lilly giggled and said "That actually feels kinda good." She kept pushing it into her until it stopped, telling her it was all the way against her womb.

"Okay, now I'm going to inject the seed into you. Ready?" she asked. Lilly nodded and said "Yep, ready." She put the tube with the sperm into in and pushed a plunger on the top, sending it into Lilly. She moaned and said "Wow, that's really warm!" We both laughed and she said "Nice to see you're enjoying this."

After a few more seconds, the tube was empty. She started slowly pulling it out, making sure everything stayed in. When it was out, she rubbed Lilly's back saying "All done. You're all set. Hope it works!"

"Yeah, me too. Thank you." Lilly said, laying back down.

"No problem. Let me go get a few papers you need to fill out and you can go." she said walking out.

"So, did you enjoy that?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. It felt sooo good!" she said, blushing. I stood up and walked over to her. I started rubbing her back and said "Yeah, well, don't forget about me."

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing could ever come close to that." she said. We shared a kiss and the doctor came back in.

"Just fill this out and there is a $20 charge today." she said, handing me a clipboard. I handed her my credit card and she said "Be back in a minute." She walked out and came back just as I finished filling everything out. I handed her the board and she gave me my card back.

"Okay, everything is taken care of. I would like to see Eve before you go, though." she said, walking back to the waiting room with us. She saw Eve and walked over to her.

"Hi, Eve. How are you two doing?" she asked.

"Great. Thanks for everything you've done for us. You've made Lilly very happy."

"It was nothing. How's your little girl doing?"

"Just fine. Apperantly, she was trying to chew on Cody's finger earlier. I'm a little surprised she's already playing. Her eyes aren't even open yet." she said.

"That's good to hear. Well, take care you guys. I gotta get back to work." she said, waving goodbye. We all walked back out and got in the car with Mom driving. On the way home, I noticed Lilly was smiling widely and her tail was thumping against the seat the entire drive.

"So, you're pretty happy, huh?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait to see if it worked!" she said. We got home just a couple minutes later and walked in the house. We walked to the living room and Eve, Lilly and I sat on the couch. Naomi was awake now and walking around on the couch. Again, she found Lilly and laid down with her. Lilly put her tail around her and said "I think I can get used to this." She laid her head down and smiled. She fell asleep after a couple minutes. I started rubbing her back again, making her purr. Eve looked at us and said "I really hope it works. She'll be crushed if it doesn't."

"Me too. I really want Lilly to have pups of her own, too." I said, dozing off. Eve laid down and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**So, this one was a little bit different. Lilly hopefully got pregnant & Naomi is playing already. Keep watch for the next chapter to see if it works.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lilly's POV**_

I fell asleep last night with Naomi next to me. I already felt like a mother with her there, curled up with me. I never wanted that feeling to go away. I felt needed.

I woke up the next morning on the couch next to mom. Naomi was back with her, nursing. Mom was awake already, too. I yawned and stretched out.

"Morning, Lilly." She said, lifting her head.

"Morning, Mom." I said sitting up. I thought back to what happened yesterday and smiled.

"I can't wait to see if it worked!" I said, wagging my tail. Mom nodded and said "Me too. Luckily I'll still be here when you find out."

"When did Naomi go back to you?" I asked.

"This morning. She was awake and crying a bit, looking for me."

"Aw...Did she find you on her own?"

"Yep. I rubbed her back and she walked over to me."

"Good. She's learning. At least she's not trying to nurse off me! That would be a little weird, huh?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it would." she said, laughing as well. I looked around and didn't see Cody anywhere, so I figured he was still asleep. I jumped off the couch and went to our room. He was still in bed. I hopped up and laid down with him. I must've woke him up when I laid down. He looked at me and said "Morning, babe."

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Great. You?"

"Wonderful." I said, smiling.

"Did you feel sick or anything this morning?" he asked, rubbing my belly.

"No, I didn't. Don't worry. We still have a couple days." I said, closing my eyes to enjoy the feeling. He sat up and said "Well, I'm going to take a shower. You want a bath later today?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm gonna take a little nap." I said. He kissed my cheek and walked into the bathroom and showered. I fell asleep, dreaming of pups.

_**Cody'd POV**_

I got out of the shower, dressed and walked out into the living room. Eve was already awake and saw me walk in.

"Morning, Cody." she said.

"Morning. How's Naomi?" I asked, sitting next to them.

"Great. She just finished eating. I think she's looking for Lilly. She seems to be getting attached to her, I think." she said, watching her walk around. I started rubbing her back and she rolled over to chew on my fingers.

"Hasn't forgotten me it seems." I said. Eve giggled and said "Nope. You're just a big chew toy to her."

"I'm sure she will figure out Lilly is her sister soon. How long would it be until she starts talking?" I asked, playing with Naomi.

"Probably just after she opens her eyes. She keeps making small squeaking sounds when she's walking around. I think she's trying to." Eve said, watching us. I had my hand under the blanket, moving it around, and Naomi was following it, trying to catch it. Eve was smiling and said "You know, you're good with pups. I don't think she'd be playing already if it weren't for you."

"Thanks, Eve. I always have liked puppies." I said. A few minutes later, mom came out and said "You're up early again. Not surprising since you fell asleep around 8 last night."

"Yeah, well, I was tired. Yesterday was a long day." I said, still playing with Naomi. Mom was watching and said "She's so cute. Has she figured out Lilly's not her mother yet?"

"I think so. When I woke up this morning, she was still next to Lilly, crying because she was hungry. She came over to me and started nursing when I rubbed her back." Eve said.

"That's good. Did Lilly get sick this morning?" she asked.

"No, she didn't, but that's okay. Still have a couple days left to know." Eve said, smiling.

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask." mom said, walking into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"So, what are you guys gonna do today? Might as well make the most of it. Tommorow's Monday." she asked.

"I'm not sure actually. I think Lilly's going to be tired most of the day. I might just go to the range and practice for a while." I said, thinking.

"Well, if you do, take a heavy jacket. It's only supposed to be around 38* today and snowing."

"Okay, I will. It'll be a couple hours, though. They don't open until noon today." I said, now letting Naomi wrestle with my hand. Eve was watching and said "She's a little mean, isn't she?"

"Nah, she's just playful. If you ask me, I think she'll be an Omega." I said, smiling. I would roll her over with my fingers, letting her bite at them, before moving my hand away. She'd try to chase after it, but couldn't always find it. After about 15 minutes of playing, she got tired and curled up with Eve. She covered her with her tail and Naomi fell asleep.

"She's so cute, Eve." mom said, smiling.

"Thanks. I can't wait until I get back to Kevin. He's going to be so excited to see his daughter!" she said.

"Well, I'm going to play a game or something until noon." I said, walking to my bedroom. Lilly was still on the bed, but woke up when I walked in. She yawned and said "Morning, babe."

"Morning...Again." I said, walking over to her. I kissed her cheek and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, rubbing her belly.

"Fine. I don't feel sick or anything, so I guess we'll just have to wait a little while longer. Is Naomi still awake?" she asked.

"No, she fell asleep with Eve. I was playing with her for a while. She's got a lot of energy for a pup." I said, laying down with Lilly.

"Only a couple days old and she's already playing." Lilly said, smiling.

"Eve said she might start talking by the time she opens her eyes." I said, still rubbing her.

"That's great. Maybe then I can tell her I'm not her mom." she said, laughing. I laughed too and said "I think she knows Eve's her mom. She said when she woke up, Naomi was next to you, crying because she was hungry. She rubbed her back and she went over to her."

"That's good. Because it would be weird if she tryed nursing off me!" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe a little. But just think, soon you'll have your own to feed." I said, kissing her.

"You're right. And you'd be able to teach them to play. I hope they are all Omegas." she said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, living here, what would the point of being a Alpha be?" she asked.

"Good point. Either way, I'm just hoping it works." I said, scooting closer to her. We were laying on our sides, facing each other. Lilly pulled me even closer and we started to make out. She was really getting into it when she said "I'm so lucky to have you. You have no idea how much I love you. I couldn't live without you."

"I love you too, Lilly. So much. You've made my life 500% better. You're the most caring, sweet, loving, beautiful wolf ever." I said. She started tearing up and said "Oh my god! You're so sweet!" She pulled me into another kiss. We continued for about 15 minutes until we could hardly breathe anymore. We pulled away and laid there, staring into each others eyes, not wanting it to end. She sat up and stretched, yawning.

"So, what do you want to do today, babe?" I asked. She thought for a moment and said "I'm really considering just being lazy today. It's Sunday after all. I don't really feel like doing anything."

"Okay. That actually doesn't sound like bad idea. I'm going to go to the range today and practice. We have a match coming up on Wednesday." I said, smiling at her.

"Okay, sounds good. When are you leaving?" she asked, laying back down. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 11AM already.

"In about an hour. I need to get my stuff together. You want something to eat before I go?" I asked.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Come on. You gotta eat something if you're going to feed those pups." I said, laughing. She giggled and said "I know. And I will. I'm just not hungry right now."

"Okay, if you say so." I said. We got off the bed and went out to the living room and sat on the couch with Eve.

"Hey, Lilly. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good. Still real tired though." she said, laying down.

"Well, you did have a long day yesterday." Eve said.

"Yeah. How's Naomi?"

"She's good. Her and Cody were playing earlier. He tired her out pretty well." she said. "So, what are you guys doing today?"

"I'm just going to be lazy today. I don't really feel like doing anything." Lilly said, yawning.

"Okay." Eve said, laying her head down. She and Lilly fell asleep after a couple minutes. I finshed getting my stuff together and went to the range. When I got there, Eugene was there as well, practicing. I got my gun and walked to the shooting area. He saw me walk up and said "Hey, stranger. What brings you here?"

"Same as you. Need some practice. How's it going?" I asked, setting my gun down.

"Good. I have an interview at Wal-Mart later, so I'm only going to be here about an hour. How's things with you and Lilly?"

"Great. Never better." I said. He smiled slyly and I knew what he was thinking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We didn't do that." I said, smiling.

"Then why's everything so great?" he asked.

"Well, yesterday Lilly decided to get pregnant." I said.

"That is great! How did she do it?"

"Artifical insemenation. She didn't want to have sex with a wolf." I said.

"Cool. Did it work?"

"Don't know yet. Doctor said it would be a couple days until we did."

"Okay. Hey, come on. Let's get shooting. $10 to the winner of a 25? **(A/N: A "25" is a round of shooting. It's 25 shots per round.)**

"You're on!" I said, getting my gear. We walked to the line and got ready. He went first and we started the round. After about 10 minutes, we finished shooting.

"Damn it! I thought I had that one!" he said.

"Yeah, sure. Now pay up!" I said, laughing. He handed me $10 and said "Here. Don't say I never gave you anything."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks. Oh, I forgot. Lilly's mom, Eve, had another pup too. Her names Naomi." I said.

"Oh, that's great. How old is she?"

"Only a couple days. But she likes to play already. She tries to catch my hand and chew on it." I said.

"Cool. Think I could come over and meet them?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was going to ask you if you wanted to." I said.

"Okay, let's go then. I gotta leave in about 30 minutes." he said. We packed up our gear and drove over to my house. I pulled into the driveway and he parked on the street. We walked inside and mom was standing in the the kitchen. She saw us walk in and said "Oh, you're back already. Hi, Eugene. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. I have an interview at Wal-Mart later." he said.

"That's great. Did Cody tell you about Lilly and Eve?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did. That's why I came. I wanted to meet them." he said.

"Sure, come on in." she said, leading us into the living room. Eve saw Eugene walk in and softly growled at him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Don't worry, Eve. He's my friend. He's not a threat." I said. She stopped and said "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's nice to meet you, Eve. I'm Eugene. You must be Lilly's mom."

"Yes, I am. This is Naomi, my youngest daughter." she said, looking at her. She was walking around the couch again, making her squeaking sounds.

"She's adorable." he said, sitting down. Naomi walked over to him and started sniffing him. She sat back and whined. Eve leaned over and rubbed her back, letting her know it was okay. She laid down next to him, making him smile.

"She seems to like you." Eve said, smiling. "Yeah. I have a dog, so maybe she was smelling him and got scared."

"Maybe." she said. After a couple minutes, he gently picked her up and set her down with Eve. "It was nice to meet you two, but I need to leave now." he said, standing up.

"You too." she said, curling up with Naomi. I walked him to the door and he said "She's nice. Naomi is really cute. The black fur and tan lines are pretty cool."

"Yeah, she is. So I'll see you tommorow?" I said.

"Yep. Are you bringing Lilly again?" he asked, walking outside.

"Probably not. She might be tired tommorow morning." I said.

"Well, either way. I'll see you later." he said, walking to his car. I shut the door and walked back to the living room.

"So, where's Lilly?" I asked mom.

"On your bed. She was asleep a little bit ago." she said. I walked down to our room and walked in. She was still asleep, so I gently got into the bed with her and started rubbing her fur. She started purring and after a couple minutes, woke up.

"Hey, you're back already." she said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Yeah, Eugene came over to meet Eve and Naomi. He just left a few minutes ago."

"Well, that was nice of him. How did the shooting go?" I laughed and said "I won $10 from him."

"Really? That's funny." she said, giggling. She sat up and said "I'm getting a little hungry now. Why don't we get some lunch?"

"Good idea. Gotta have food for the little ones." I said, rubbing her belly. We walked back out the living room. Lilly laid down on the couch next to Eve and Naomi. I went into the kitchen and got some eggs and bacon out.

"Eve, would you like some food?" I asked.

"Sure. Thank you." she said, lifting her head. I started cooking the eggs and bacon. I guess the crackling sound woke Naomi back up. She sat up and yawned, making a small squeak.

_**Lilly's POV**_

"That's so cute when she does that." I said, watching her. She walked over to me and sat down in front of me. She made a small yip at me.

"What is it?" I asked, laying my head down in front of her. She walked over and stood on my nose, yipping at me. I looked up at Mom, who was smiling.

"Do you know what she wants?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No idea. Maybe she want to play with her sister." I looked back at her and smiled. I brought my tail around and started tickling her with it. She fell over onto her side, trying to to chew on it. I was brushing it over her body, making her yip with each pass. I was laughing and mom was watching us play.

"She seems to be enjoying it. You sure have a way with kids." she said.

"Thanks, mom. Maybe it will be useful later on." I said. After a couple minutes, Cody finished cooking and brought us our plates. Mom took Naomi to herself, letting her play with her tail now. I ate my plate rather quickly. When I was done, I said "I guess I was more hungry then I thought."

"Looks like it." Cody said, taking my plate and mom's in to the kitchen. He came back and sat down next to me, rubbing my belly. I laid my head in his lap and smiled.

"That feels really good for some reason." I said, closing my eyes. He smiled and said "Want me to stop since your mom's here?"

"No, not good that way. Just really good. Like relaxing. Keep going" I said. I dozed off after a couple minutes, purring.

_**The Next Day - Lilly's POV Still**_

I woke up the next morning, still on the couch. Cody was still next to me, asleep. Mom was nursing Naomi and saw me wake up.

"Morning, sleepyhead." she said, smiling.

"Morning? What time is it?" I asked. "About 7:30 in the morning." she said.

"Wow, I slept all yesterday evening and night?"

"Yep. You must've been pretty tired. Might want to wake Cody up. He has school in a little bit." she said. I nudged his arm and he woke up, looking at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's 7:30 in the morning. We slept all night long." I said. He jumped up and said "Crap! I gotta get a shower and get ready!"

"Okay, I'm staying here today." I said.

"Okay. I'll be home around 2:30." he said, running to his bathroom. A few minutes later he came back out and grabbed his stuff. He kissed my cheek and said "Bye, guys. I gotta run." as he walked out the door.

I laid back down and was watching mom nurse Naomi. "What's it feel like?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"Nursing."

"It's a little odd, but it's nice. Sometime they might bite down a little bit, which kinda hurts, but not often." she said, smiling.

"Okay. What about actually giving birth?" I asked.

"That's much worse. It hurts a lot, but it worth it in the end." she said, looking at me and Naomi. I smiled and said "I'm sure."

"I was thinking, Lilly." she said.

"About what?" I asked, looking at her.

"If you get pregnant, I'm going to have to come back before you go into labor. The doctor's going to make Cody wait outside. You'll want someone by your side then." she said.

"What about his mom?" I asked.

"I don't know if she would be there. She may need to be at work or something."

"Okay, I get it. I would love to have you there, mom. You've been through it three times already, so you'd know what to do." I said, smiling at her.

"You're right I do. I'll come back a few days before your eigth week. That should be plenty of time." she said.

"Thanks, mom." I said. I dozed off again and slept until about 3 that afternoon. When I woke up, Cody was home and was talking to Eve. He was sitting next to me. I yawned and sat up to stretch.

"Hey, you're up. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Good. I slept pretty good. I felt like someone was pulling my tail, though." Mom laughed and said "That was Naomi. She wanted to play and found your tail. I pulled her off and let her play with mine instead."

"Oh. Silly girl." I said. Cody was rubbing my belly and I was laying down when I suddenly had a bad feeling in my stomach. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I came back out after wiping my face off and sat down.

"Ugh, that was nasty. I hate that taste!" I said. I looked at mom and Cody, who were both smiling widely. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're...YOU'RE..."Mom started. "I'm what?" I asked. Then it hit me.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled.

* * *

**Well, what do you know? It worked! Lilly's pregnant. How is she going to adapt to motherhood? Find out in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Still Lilly's POV**_

"I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled. Mom ran over and hugged me.

"Oh, Lilly, I'm so happy for you!" she said, crying.

"Wow! I can't belive it! I'm pregnant, mom!" I yelled, crying too.

"I know! This is amazing!" she said, still holding me. I pulled away and ran to Cody and jumped into his lap.

"Can you believe it?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"I can. I knew you would be." he said. I leaned over to kiss him, but he stopped me.

"Nuh uh...You're breath smells like vomit." he said, smiling.

"Oh, right. Let me get some water to wash my mouth out." I said, hopping down to get some water. After a couple minutes I came back and sat down next to him.

"Okay, how about now?" I asked.

"Okay." he said, pulling me into a kiss. We made out for at least five minutes until mom coughed. She rolled her eyes and sighed, jumping back onto the couch. Naomi was now awake from my yelling. She came over and started playing with Cody's hand. He started rolling her around, ticking her, making her yip.

"I still can't belive it. My little girl's pregnant!" mom said, hugging me again.

"I know! This is amazing. How long until they start kicking?" I asked, smiling.

"Around 4 weeks. Your stomach will be much larger then." mom said.

"Great! I can't wait to feel it for the first time!" I said. I laid down on my side and we were watching Naomi play with my tail now.

"You know, this reminds me a lot of when I got pregnant with you and Kate." mom said, smiling.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't know until after a couple days. I was so excited and couldn't wait to feel you two start kicking. Winston was also very excited, but he didn't show it much because we were the pack leaders and still had to watch over the pack." she said.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. It was the best 9 weeks of my life." she said.

"That reminds me." Cody said, getting up. He walked to the calender and counted forward 9 weeks and circled a Monday.

"December 25th...That's exactly nine weeks away." He said, coming back to us. '

"Christmas." I said. He nodded and started rubbing my belly again, making me purr. Naomi heard me and came over to me. She laid down by my nose and rested her head on it. I looked at mom and she was smiling. Naomi didn't go to sleep, but just laid with me. After a couple minutes, we started to hear a squeaky purr coming from her.

"Aw, that's so cute." mom said, getting closer to her. She rubbed her nose on Naomi's back, making her purr even more. I smiled and Cody said "Just think, you'll soon have your own pups to curl up with. You're going to be a great mother."

"Thanks, babe." I said. I wanted to kiss him, but didn't want to move from Naomi. I dozed off after a little while.

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly fell asleep with Naomi's head on her nose, both of them purring. After a little while, mom got home. She came into the living room and saw Lilly sleeping.

"Wow, she's asleep again?" she asked.

"Well, you probably slept a lot too when you were pregnant." Eve said, smiling.

"You're right, I d...Wait, you mean she's pregnant!" she asked.

"Yep. Just found out a little bit ago. She didn't even realize it at first." Eve said.

"Oh my god. That's amazing!" mom said.

"I know. I'm going to be a grandma!" Eve said.

"Technically, you are too, Mom." I said. She smiled and said "You're right! I am."

_**Eight & A Half Weeks Later -Lilly's POV Again.**_

I was walking with Cody around the block when I felt them kick again.

"Man, they're really getting worked up. I hope mom gets here soon." I said.

"Yeah, who know's when you're going to go into labor." Cody said. "What do you say we head back home? You should probably lay down for a while."

"That's all I've been doing for the last 5 weeks! I need to get out and get some excerise once in a while!" I said, getting upset. I realized I'd just had another mood swing and shook it off.

"Sorry about that. Mood swing. Third one this week...And it's only Thursday." I said, smiling again.

"It's okay. We knew they'd happen. So, what do you say? Wanna go home?"

"Sure. I'm getting tired from walking so much." I said, panting. My stomach was a lot larger now and I was very heavy. We walked back home, which was only about 5 minutes away. When we got to the driveway, I saw mom and Naomi walking up to the door.

"Mom!" I yelled. She turned around to see us walking up.

"Lilly!" she yelled back, running over to me. She went to hug me, but I stopped her.

"Please, don't hug me. Puts too much pressure on my stomach."

"Oh, right. Sorry. How are you?" she asked.

"I feel like I weigh a ton. They've been kicking a lot recently, so I think it's almost time." I said, scared.

"It's okay. Don't worry about anything. So, how many have you got?" mom asked.

"We counted two." I said, smiling.

"That's great." she said.

"Why don't we all go inside? It's still cold out here." Cody said, opening the door. We all walked inside and I climbed on the couch and carefully laid down. Naomi jumped up next to mom and sat down.

"How are you doing, Naomi?" Cody asked.

"Good. I caught a fish on our way here!" she said, smiling. We laughed and I said "That's great. A little more training and you can take down a full size caribou!"

"Oh, not me. I don't like hunting." She said, laying down and blushing.

"It's okay. Neither do we." I said, looking at Cody. He came over and sat next to me, giving me a quick kiss. Naomi looked at us and asked "Are you guys mates?"

"Yes, we are. Didn't mom tell you that?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No, she didn't. It's okay. I think you two are cute together."

"Well, thanks. I think so too." I said, laying my head on his lap. He started rubbing my belly and I said "Careful. Don't go too hard."

"Don't worry, I won't. But you can't say you don't like it." He said, smiling at me.

"True. I love it." I said, starting to purr. Naomi laid down in front of me and said "What was I like as a pup, mom?"

"You were always playing, for one. Even before you opened your eyes. You have Cody to thank for that. He'd let you chase and chew on his hand. Mom and I would tickle you with our tail and you'd try to chew on it, too." Lilly said.

"You thought Lilly was your mom for a while." she said, laughing. She looked up at Eve and said "I did? What did I do?"

"You'd curl up and sleep with her. Just like you do with me."

"Wow, really? Did that upset you?" she asked

"Of course not. After a couple days, you learned I was your mom. You'd always cry because you were hungry when you were next to Lilly. I'd rub your back with my nose and you'd come over to me." mom said. Naomi smiled and laid her head back down, curling up.

"Tired, honey?" mom asked.

"A little. It was a long walk." she said.

"Well, come over here with me. You look a little cold." she said. Naomi got up and walked over to mom to lay down with her. She covered her with her tail, laying her head down.

"So, how are you feeling, Lilly?" Cody asked, still rubbing me.

"So far so good. I feel okay. Not sick or anything, if that's what you're asking." I said. "How much longer do you think until I go into labor, mom?"

"Well, right now, anywhere between a minute to a few days." she said.

"So, it will surprise me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Right before you do, you'll feel a wetness "down there". That means your water broke and it's almost time." she said.

"Okay. I think I'll take a quick nap. I'm kinda tired." I said, laying my head down on Cody's lap. I fell asleep after a couple minutes, excited about having kids.

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly was asleep next to me on the couch, her head in my lap. I was running my hand over her belly, feeling the pups kick every once in a while. She was purring and I knew she was excited.

"I wonder how much longer she'll be pregnant. She hasn't slept much the last couple days. She's too excited." I said.

"Hopefully soon. I really want to see her pups. I'm sure they'll be adorable. I hope at least one of them gets her eye color." Eve said, smiling.

"Yeah. I hope so too." I said, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. I slept for what seemed like a few minutes when I felt someone nudging my arm. I opened my eyes to see Lilly still laying next to me, shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing's wrong. My water just broke!" she said, scared.

"Oh, crap! Okay, stay here. I'll get my parents." I said, running down the hall. I knocked on their door and told them. We came back out and woke up Eve.

"What is it?" she asked, yawning.

"Lilly's water just broke." I said.

"Oh, okay! Lilly, just relax. You'll be fine." she said, getting up and going to Lilly.

"Okay...I know I will be. I'm scared, though." she said, still shaking. My mom got her car keys and said "Okay, let's get out to the car. We need to go." We all walked out and Lilly got in, laying in the back seat. I sat with her while Eve and Naomi sat in the front. Dad decided to stay home. We drove quickly to the vet and parked. I ran inside and told the lady working there and said "I have a wolf going into labor right now."

"Okay. Lilly, right?" she asked. I nodded and she said "It's about time. Jack, you're needed outside again!" He came outside with me and carefully picked Lilly up and took her inside. They went to the back and into a room down the hall.

"Sorry, but you'll need to stay out here. Her mom can go back with her." the lady said, closing the door. Mom, Naomi and I sat in the waiting room. Naomi was playing with a ball she found and mom was reading her book. After a few minutes, we could hear Lilly yelling from her room. It sounded like she was in pain. I walked up to the counter and asked "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Her pups are coming right now. It will be a few minutes. Just relax and wait." she said. I walked back over and sat back down, nervous. After what seemed like an hour, the doctor came out and said "You can come back now. She's all done. She asked me to get you."

I got up and walked through the door and followed the doctor to the room she was in. She knocked on the door and opened it. Lilly was laying down, nursing her pups. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked her.

"Great. I'm really tired now. They're so cute, aren't they?" she asked, smiling proudly. There was a boy and a girl. The boy was mostly grey and black with white on his back and face. The girl was almost all white like Lilly, but with black on her legs and underbelly.

"Yes, they are." I said, petting Lilly's head.

"I'll give you guys some alone time now. I'll be back in a little bit." the doctor said, walking out.

"Congratulations, you two. They're beautiful." Eve said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, mom. So, have you thought of any names, Cody?" she asked, wrapping her tail around them.

"Well, for the girl, I was thinking Lupa. It means she-wolf in Latin." I said, rubbing Lilly's back.

"I love it. What about the boy?" she asked.

"How about you choose. What do you like?" I asked. She thought for a moment and said "Dakota."

"I love it, too." I said, kissing her. I turned to Eve and asked "Would you like me to get Naomi and my mom?"

"Sure. I'm sure they'd love to see them." she said. I walked out to get them and came back in a couple minutes later. Lilly looked at them and said "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Lilly. How are you doing?"

"Great. I'm tired, though. These guys sure take a lot of energy." she said, smiling. She moved her tail so they could see them.

"Aw, they're so cute. Did you name them yet?" mom asked.

"Yep. Lupa and Dakota." she said, pointing to each of them.

"Congratulations, Lilly. You're a mother now!" mom said.

"Thanks. Any idea when we can leave? I'd like to get them home soon." Lilly asked, covering them back up.

"I'll go ask the doctor. I'm sure it won't be too much longer." I said, walking out. I saw the doctor standing next to the front desk, getting some papers and a pen.

"Hi. Lilly wanted me to ask when she could go home." I said, walking up to the desk.

"Right after you fill out the paperwork. This one's on us." she said, smiling.

"Well, thanks. Oh, do you guys have a bed or something I can take home for Lilly to sleep in? She usually sleeps with me, but I think they need their own bed for a while."

"Of course. When you guys leave, I'll bring one out for you." she said. I started filling out the papers and handed them back a couple minutes later.

"Okay, you're all set. You guys can leave whenever you're ready." she said, walking to the back. I went back into the room and Lilly was almost asleep.

"Hey, don't go to sleep just yet. We can go home whenever you're ready." I said, petting her head.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Would you mind carrying them?" she asked.

"Of course. Anything for you." I said. I picked up Dakota and mom took Lupa. Lilly got up and almost fell back down.

"Are you okay, Lilly?" Eve asked, catching her.

"Yeah. My legs fell asleep. I'm fine." she said, standing back up. We walked out to the waiting room and the doctor came out with a bed for us.

"Here you go. This one is a thermal bed, so It will stay real warm." she said, handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said, taking it. We walked outside to the car and Lilly got into the back and laid down. We set Lupa and Dakota down with her and got in. Eve and Naomi sat in the front again. We started driving home and Lilly was still awake, smiling.

"I can't believe I'm a mother now. This is the second best day of my life!" she said.

"What was the best?" I asked.

"When I met you." she said

"Aw. That's sweet." Mom said. After a few minutes, we pulled into the driveway. Mom and I took the pups inside for Lilly. Eve and Naomi sat at the end of the couch, giving Lilly more room. I put the bed in our room next to mine so Lilly can stay close to me. I came back out and she was already asleep on the couch. Lupa and Dakota were laying next to her, asleep as well.

"They are so cute." mom said, looking at them sleep. I sat down next to Lilly and started rubbing her back, making her purr and smile. She moved her head to my lap without even waking up.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You'd better get to bed soon, too." mom said, getting up from her chair.

"Okay, mom." I said. I looked at the clock and it said 8:30PM. I yawned and laid my head back.

"If you're going to go to bed soon, I'll watch Lilly for you. I'll be up a while anyway." Eve said, smiling.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to sleep with her tonight out here. I don't want to wake her up." I said.

"Okay. That's very sweet of you. She's lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one. The one I love has pups now, so technically, I'm a father!" I said. Eve laughed and said "Yes, you are. And you'll be a great one too."

"Thanks, Eve. Oh, why didn't Kevin come with you this time?" I asked.

"He actually is coming. He had to stay for a little longer to finish a couple things he needed to do. He'll be here tommorow. He'll follow mine and Naomi scent here." she said, smiling.

"Oh, cool. I can't wait to meet him." I said.

"Yeah, he's great. He was so happy when we got back home. He started crying when he saw Naomi." she said, tears in her eyes. Naomi was still awake and said "Really? I've never seen him cry before."

"He doesn't much, but when he saw you, he broke down crying. He was so happy!" Eve said.

"I almost cried when I saw our pups the first time, but I fought it off." I said.

"You didn't need to. We would've known why." she said.

"I know." I said. I looked at Lilly and our pups and started tearing up in happiness.

"They're so beautiful." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Yes, they are. Especially Lupa. She has Lilly's white fur, but the black looks amazing." Eve said.

"Yeah. I wonder which one will have her eyes." I said.

"Me too." Eve said, laying her head down. I laid mine back and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep after a couple minutes. Nothing could make me happier right now.

_**One week later - Lilly's POV**_

It was Saturday morning. I was laying on the couch, watching Cody and Naomi play with Lupa and Dakota. They had just opened their eyes the day before and were talking too. Lupa had Lilly's lavender eyes and Dakota's looked just like Cody's. A deep, beautiful blue.

"Hey! No fair, dad!" Dakota said when Cody moved his hand away from him.

"You gotta be quicker. Don't expect me to LET you get me. That'd be too easy." he said, laughing. Dakota jumped and landed on his hand and started chewing it.

"Ha! Got you this time!" he said, making a playful growl.

"Oh, really?" Cody said before rolling him over onto his back and tickling him.

"No, please! No!" Dakota yelled, laughing hysterically. Lupa and Naomi were laying down, watching them. Lupa wispered into Naomi's ear "I still can't believe mom's mate is a human. It's kinda weird."

"No, it's not. They love each other. What's weird about it?" Naomi wispered back.

"I don't know." Lupa wispered. She got up and pounced on Cody, surprising him.

"Woah, what are you doing?" he asked, smiling.

"Helping my brother!" she said, playfully pulling on his hand that was tickling Dakota. He let her pull his hand off and she started chewing on it. Dakota got up and said "I'm okay. I'll be right back. Need some water."

"Okay. So, when do you guys wanna eat?" I said.

"Maybe in a little while. Can we eat real food this time?" Lupa asked.

"Not yet. Maybe in a few days." I said. Dakota was drinking from the bowl by the door when it opened, scaring him. He ran over to Cody and hid by him. Mom and Cody's mom walked in.

"Sorry, Dakota. Didn't know you were there." his mom said.

"It's okay. Just surprised me." he said, coming out.

"So, how are you guys doing?" mom asked.

"Good. They're just playing right now." I said, wagging my tail.

"Why aren't you, Lilly?" she asked.

"I'm still a little tired. Besides they're having so much fun. I don't want to get in the way of it." I said, smiling.

"That's crazy. You should have some fun. You need it." Cody said, setting Dakota on the couch with me. He ran over and started attacking my tail, making me laugh. I started moving my tail around, pushing him over and tickling him. I was having fun when he yawned and laid down.

"Getting tired, are we?" I asked.

"Yeah. A little." he said.

"Come here. Lay down with me." I said. He walked over and laid down next to my head. I smiled and said "What about you, Lupa?"

"I'm good! I slept pretty well last night. That bed is really warm at night." she said, still chewing on Cody's hand.

"So, Eve. Where's Kevin? He didn't come in with you guys." Cody said.

"He's outside watching the snow fall. He loves the snow. He'll sit outside the den for hours just watching it. It makes him really happy." she said.

"Okay. He might want to come in later. I'm sure Naomi wants to see him, right?" I asked her. Naomi looked at me and said "Yeah, I would. I didn't get to see him this morning before you guys left. Where did you guys go anyway?"

"To the pet store. We got him his own collar. It looks almost like Eve's, but instead of tan on it, it has black and grey. He loves it. They look really good together." she said. Eve smiled and said "Yeah, it's really nice. Looks real good on him."

After about 10 minutes, Cody got up and said "I'll see if he want to come in yet." He walked to the door and opened it. Kevin walked in and shook off some snow.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Kevin asked, walking up and kissing Mom.

"Good. Dakota's laying down and Lupa's still full of energy. Just like her mother." Cody said, kissing me. I smiled and said "Well at least they have you to play with. Okay, you guys hungry yet?"

"Yeah." they said at the same time. Cody put Lupa up with us and they laid down and started nursing. I smiled and said "I love this feeling." I wrapped my tail around them.

"What about you guys? You hungry yet?" Cody asked. They nodded and he said "Okay. I'll get some of the ribs from last night. Sound good?"

"Yeah! I love ribs!" Naomi said. He walked into the kitchen and took five out of the fridge. One for each of us. He put the in the microwave for a couple minutes until they were nice and warm. He gave us each one and sat down to eat his. We started eating and a couple minutes later, Dakota started sniffing the air and made his way to my rib. He sat down and looked at me.

"Go ahead." I said, sighing. He took a small bite and smiled.

"Wow, that's good! Better then milk all the time." he said, chewing the meat.

"So, you're saying you'd rather eat normal food now?" I asked, smiling.

"If it's okay, mom. I really like that." he said. I sighed and said "Alright. Just remember not to get to large of a mouthful. You're still getting your chewing teeth in."

"I know. My hand still has some marks on it." Cody said, laughing.

"Sorry, dad. I didn't mean to bite too hard." Dakota said, looking sad. Cody came over and rubbed his back.

"It's alright. I didn't say it hurt. Just left some little marks. They'll go away soon." he said.

"Okay." Dakota said. He took a couple more small bites and said "Well, I'm full."

"Okay. Why don't you lay down?" I said.

"Actually, I need to go outside. You mind, dad?" he asked.

"Of course not. Come on." Cody said, walking to the back door. He went outside with him so he didn't get lost. While they were outside, Mom looked at me and said "He's great with them. I know his hand hurts, but he didn't show it."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"He didn't want him to feel bad. You and Kate did the same thing to Winston. He never said anything until you guys were asleep. He told me it hurt a bit, but it was fine."

"Wow, he is a lot like Dad. I knew he'd make a great dad." I said, smiling. Kevin finished eating after the rest of us and said "That was good. Naomi, want to hear a story?"

"Yeah! Which one?" she asked, wagging her tail.

"How about how I met your mom?" he asked, kissing Eve.

"Sure." she said, hopping on the couch with him and Mom. Cody and Dakota came back in and laid on the floor. Dakota was on his back, listening to the story. When he got to the part when they went to the Moonlight Howl, Naomi said "So, the Howl is when two wolves fall in love?"

"Yep. When I went with your mom and we howled together, I knew we were in love." he said, nuzzling Mom. She smiled and said "Same here. It was only about nine weeks later you were born. Same place Dakota and Lupa were."

"Wow, really? I never knew that, mom." she said.

"Yep. They took really good care of us." Mom said.

"Wow. That's really cool." she said. By now, Dakota fell asleep on Cody's back and Lupa was asleep with me.

"Looks like someone's tired now." I said, pointing to Dakota. Cody looked back and laughed.

"I didn't even realize he fell asleep." he said.

"Want me to take him?" I asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I kinda like it, him sleeping with me for once." he said, smiling.

"Okay. I might have them sleep in the bed tonight. I want to sleep with you again. It's been so long since I felt your body with mine." I said, blushing.

"I know. I've been wondering when you'd want to sleep with me again." he said.

"You two realize you'll have kids next to you, right?" Mom asked, smiling.

"MOM!" Naomi and I said at the same time.

"Just saying!" Mom said, laughing.

"It's not like we were going to do that. We just haven't slept together for a long time." I said, still blushing.

"I know. You sure they'll be okay tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. That bed stays really warm at night. They might wake up hungry, but they'll stay warm." I said.

"Okay. Just no fooling around." Mom said. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So, what are you guys gonna do today?" I asked.

"I was thinking about going for a walk today. You guys wanna come?" Mom said, turning to Kevin and Naomi.

"Sure. I could use a little excerise." Naomi said, getting up.

"Okay, let's go before it get's too late." Mom said. Cody carefully got up and set Dakota down with me and walked to the door.

"Okay, see you guys later." he said, opening it for them. He came back over and sat down with me, rubbing my back.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked, purring.

"Nothing. I've got my wife and kids here with me. That's all I need." he said, kissing me.

"Oh, come on. There must be something you wanna do." I said. He thought for a moment and said "Well, I could go see Eugene and Kaci today. The range is closed because of the snow."

"That sounds good. Go on. I've got this." I said.

"Well, if you're sure." he said.

"I am. Now get out of here before I bite your ass!" I said, jokingly. He laughed and said "Yes, babe. I'll take a shower real quick."

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when you get home." I said, laying my head down.

"Okay, babe. I'll see you later." He said, kissing me goodbye.

_**Cody's POV**_

I went to my bathroom and took a shower real quick. When I was done, I walked into my room and got dressed. I picked up and phone and called Eugene.

"Hey, what's up?" he said.

"Not much. Mind if I come over today?"

"Yeah, no problem. Kaci and I are playing Battlefield."

"Okay, I'll be there in a little while."

"Alright. See you in a bit." he said, hanging up. I walked out to the living room to see Lilly asleep on the couch. I gave her a quick kiss, making her smile and purr. Dakota and Lupa were asleep as well.

"See you guys in little while." I wispered to them. I walked out the door and got into my Jeep. I started driving over to his house, listening to Lilly and I's favorite song, "Fix You" By Coldplay. I loved this song and knew the words quite well and started singing along.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse...

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you"

When the song was over, I had tears in my eyes because it made me miss Lilly. But she told me to go have some fun. After a few more minutes, I pulled up in front of his house and got out. I walked up and rang the doorbell and he opened the door.

"Hey, come on in. It's fucking cold out there." he said. I walked in with him and we sat in the living room. He went back to their game and we started talking for a while.

"So, how's Lilly and the pups?" he asked.

"Great. They were asleep when I left. Lilly told me to go out for a while since I've been home all day."

"Cool. So how's it feel being a dad, technically?" he asked, smiling.

"It's great. They are so playful already. Did I ever send you the pictures I took of them with Lilly?"

"Nope. Do you have them?" he asked.

"Yeah, on my phone. Here, let me get them open." I said, pulling out my phone. They paused their game to look at them.

"Wow, they're beautiful. Which is which?" Kaci asked.

"That's Lupa," I said, pointing to the white one."And that's Dakota." I said, pointing to him.

"Wow. So, they're a week old already?" she asked.

"Yep. Lupa has Lilly's eyes. Dakota's eyes are surprising similar to mine."

"Cool. Mind if we come over later to see them?" she asked.

"Not at all. I'm sure they'd love to meet you guys." I said, putting my phone away.

"Great. For now, let's play. We're online with 3 others and need one more person." He said, tossing me a controller. We played for a couple hours until it was 5:30.

"Wow, that was fun! They were pretty good." I said.

"Yeah, but you with the sniper rifle? No one could find you!" he said, laughing.

"I know. I was hiding in the hotel. Fifth floor. Had a great view of the entire level. I swapped scopes for a normal red dot sight. Much easier to see them running." I said.

"Obviously. Wanna get going now? Mom's gonna be home around 6, so we need to be back sometime around then." he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you guys take your car? I'll drive mine. That way you can leave whenever you need to."

"Sure. Let's go." he said. We walked out and got into our cars and drove off to my house.

* * *

**Wow. It's good to see Lilly's a mother now! Dakota and Lupa are playing already and Lilly and Cody are as happy as can be.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Cody's POV**_

We were driving back to my house. Eugene and Lilly were in their car, so they could leave later when they needed to. The drive was about 15 minutes. I pulled into the driveway and they parked on the street. We got out and walked to the door and I opened it.

Lilly was already awake and saw me walk in. She sat up and said "You're home early." I walked over and kissed her.

"Well, Eugene and Kaci asked to see the pups. Okay with you?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Come on over, guys." she said. They walked over and looked them. They were still asleep.

"Wow, they're beautiful, Lilly!" Kaci said, smiling.

"Thanks. They should be waking up anytime now. They'll be hungry soon." she said. Just then, I heard a scratching on the front door. I walked over and opened it to see Eve, Naomi and Kevin there.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" I asked as they walked inside, shaking some snow off.

"Good. We walked for a while and went to the park." Eve said.

"Cool. My friends are over right now to see the pups."

"Okay. We're going to lay down for a bit." she said. We walked into the living room and Eve and Naomi hopped onto the couch while Kevin sat on the floor next to them.

"Hi, Eve. How's it going?" Eugene asked.

"Good. You?" she asked.

"Great."

"So, I see you saw the pups already." Eve said.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." he said. He looked at the clock and said "Well, not to be rude, but we gotta go. It was good seeing you guys again."

"You too." Lilly said. They walked out and drove off.

"They're nice." Lilly said, smiling.

"So, how did you sleep, Lilly?" I asked, sitting down with her.

"Great. When I woke up and saw you weren't home yet, I got a little sad."

"Aw, it's okay. I'm here now." I said, kissing her. After a few minutes, the pups woke up. They saw me sitting next to them.

"Dad!" they yelled, running over to me. They jumped into my lap and started licking me.

"Hey, guys. Sleep well?" I asked, petting them.

"Yeah. I woke up for a couple minutes, but you weren't here." Dakota said.

"I know. I went to a friends house for a while. You were all asleep." I said.

"Okay. As long as you're here now." he said, licking me.

"Okay, guys. Let him breathe. Why don't you to go play?" Lilly said.

"Okay, Mom." they said. They hopped down and started playing with a couple toys on the floor near us.

"They're so cute." Lilly said, watching them.

"They get it from you." I said, rubbing her back. She started purring and said "Aw. You mean it?"

"Of course I do." I said, kissing her. Naomi and Kevin went over and started playing with them for a while. Dakota would tackle Naomi and try to pin her, but she was a little stronger and usually won. Lupa would try to catch Kevin's tail, but he would move it before she got to it. We watched them play until it was dinner time.

"Okay. Dinner time, guys." I said, getting up. "What'll it be tonight? Steak, hotdogs?"

"Hotdogs!" Lupa yelled. Dakota nodded and I said "Okay. Gimme a few minutes to cook them."

"You sure you want to get real food tonight, Lupa?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'll try it." she said, wagging her tail.

"Okay. Just don't eat too much." Lilly said. A few minutes later, I had a hotdog for everyone. We all sat down to eat in the living room. Dakota and Lupa were taking small bites of theirs, but they managed to eat almost half of it each. There was just a little left when they were done. Everyone else finished eating, so I took the plates to the kitchen and cleaned them.

"That was good." Lupa said, laying down. I came back in and sat down next to Lilly. Dakota wanted up with us, so I picked him up and set him on my lap. He laid down and asked "Dad?"

"Yeah, son?" I asked.

"I have a question."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"Well, if Mom's a wolf and you're not, how are you our dad?" he asked, obviously confused. Lilly smiled and nodded to me, telling me to tell him.

"Well, your actual father is another wolf from somewhere in Glacier Park. He couldn't be there for you guys, and I was already with your Mom. When you were born, I took the responsibility of being your dad. I'll explain it more when you're old enough to understand what I mean." I said.

"Oh, okay. To be honest, I'm really happy that you are our dad and not some other wolf we never met." he said, laying his head down. I started to tear up and Lilly did too.

"Wow, thanks son." I said, getting choked up. I wiped my eyes and looked at Lilly. She leaned over and kissed me, tears in her eyes. We sat in the living room talking for a while longer. I looked at the clock and it said 9:30PM.

"You guys getting tired?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Okay, let's go to bed then. Goodnight, guys." I said, waving to Eve, Naomi and Kevin.

"See you later." Eve said. We walked into our bedroom and they got into their bed by mine. Lilly sat down next to it.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Lupa asked.

"Nothing. You guys get comfy. I'm sleeping with your dad tonight." she said.

"Blech..." Lupa said, making a sick face and laughing.

"Yeah, yeah...Get warm. Wake me up if you need anything." she said, jumping up onto the bed. They laid down and fell asleep after a few minutes. Lilly and I laid down next to each other, feeling each other's warmth. I started rubbing her back and pulled her closer.

"Mmm...I love you so much." she purred, kissing me. I kissed her back and said "I love you too, babe. I almost cried when Dakota said he was happy I was their dad."

"Me too. I thought they would ask a lot more questions about their real father." she said.

"Yeah, I did too." I said, pulling her into another kiss. We locked lips and made out for a while. Lilly was purring louder then usual. I pulled back and said "Well, someone's happy."

She sniffed the air and said "I don't smell anything."

"You were purring louder then normal." I said, rubbing her.

"Oh. I'm just so happy. We have a family. Something I've always wanted." she said, pushing her head into my chest. I reached up and started petting her head and said "Me too."

She moved her head back to look at me. She pulled me into another kiss and said "You know, It's been a while."

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing what she meant. She looked at me with a "Really?" face.

"Oh, THAT. We can't, babe. At least not with them here." I said. She smiled and said "I know. So why don't we go to the bathroom?"

"Hm. Good idea." I said, kissing her. We quietly got up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. We sat on the floor and started kissing again. I pulled her close and laid back, pulling her onto my chest. We started making out again, loving each other. I started rubbing her back again.

After a couple minutes, we started to smell her scent. She pulled back and blushed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just remembering what happened last time." she said, smiling. I laughed and said "Yeah, me too." We went back to kissing and I started moving my hands down to her butt and grabbed her hips, pulling her up farther. She giggled, but never broke the kiss. I pulled back and started nuzzling her neck, making her moan. Her tail started wagging and she said "Oh, that feels SO good!" I ran my hands underneath her and started rubbing her belly, making her purr.

After a couple minutes, she moved back a little and said "I can't take it anymore. I need you!" I reached down and undid my pants, sliding them off, exposing my erect penis to her. She looked at it and said "It looks bigger then I remember." She kissed me and turned around and started licking and sucking me. Her womanhood was right about my face. I put my hands on her hips and gently pulled her down. I leaned up and gave her a long, slow lick, making her shiver.

"Mmm..." she moaned. Her juices started flowing out, running down her legs. I ran a finger through them, soaking it. I reached up and started to slide it into her, making her gasp.

"Yes! More!" she said, hungry for more. I put another one in her and began thrusting into her, making her back arch up. She started licking me faster and faster. She squealed and put her mouth around me. She started sucking me, trying to keep her moans inside her. After a minute, she started bucking her hips and moaned deeply, telling me she was about to finish.

I removed my finger and started licking her again, pushing her over the edge. She gasped and released her fluids into my mouth. I was able to swallow all but the first spurt. She rolled off to the side, panting heavily. I grabbed a hand towel and wiped my face off. I set it on the counter and leaned over and kissed her. She pulled me back down and rolled so she was underneath me.

"Do it! I need you inside me!" she said, kissing me. I slowly pushed inside her, making her moan, but our kiss silenced it. I started thrusting into her, feeling her walls around me. She broke the kiss, panting and said "I love you!" between breaths.

"I love you, too!" I said, leaning down and kissing her again. I started to increase my speed until I was pounding her as hard as I could. I could feel her juices leaking out and running down to her butt. She started moaning and bucking her hips again, telling me she was close again. I was also close, but wanted to release when she did. A minute later, she pulled me down into another kiss and I could feel her start to contract around me. When I felt that, I relaxed and released. Her juices came spraying out in bursts while mine rushed in and coated her walls with my seed.

She was panting into my mouth and pulled back, moaning and wispering "Fuck! Oh, god, That's so great!" After a few second, I rolled off to the side, laying next to her. We were panting still, holding each other close. We started kissing, pulling back only to say "I love you."

After a few minutes, we sat up and stretched. We looked at each other and started laughing, why we don't know.

"You want a bath?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah, good idea. Wouldn't want the kids to smell that." she said, sniffing the air. She hopped into the tub and I gave her just a quick bath, mostly washing her womanhood and legs, which were soaked from her juice. After a few minutes, she got out and shook dry. I finshed her off with a towel.

"Okay, I'm going to go lay down now." she said. I opened the door and she quitely walked in the room, not waking the pups. I shut the door and took a quick shower, getting her scent off me so no one would be suspisous. I dried off, dressed in pajamas and went back to the room and saw Lilly on the bed already, laying down.

I climbed into bed with her and we laid down, cuddling. I was rubbing her belly, making her purr. She pulled me into a kiss and we started making out again, passionately. After a few minutes, she pulled back and closed her eyes, saying "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight. See you in the morning." I said, closing my eyes too. We fell asleep after a couple minutes.

_**Lilly's POV (I seem to be favoring Lilly's POV...Lol)**_

We fell asleep last night in each others arms. Last night was amazing. We haven't done it in so long, we couldn't say no to each other. Completely amazing!

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of whining and wimpering. I crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down. Dakota had his paws up on the side, trying to wake me up.

"Hey, what's the matter, honey?" I asked.

"I'm hungry, but I can't get up there." he said, looking sad.

"Okay, just a second." I said. I moved over to Cody and nudged him awake. He looked at me and said "Morning. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but could you pick Dakota up and set him up here? He's hungry again."

"Oh, okay then." he said. He rolled over to the side and looked down.

"Morning, son." he said, picking Dakota up.

"Morning, dad!"

"Already hungry, huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you guys up." he said. Cody set him down next to me and I pulled him to me with my tail.

"It's okay. I told you to wake me up if you needed anything." I said. He started sucking on one of my nipples, eating. I looked at Cody and said "That always feels nice." He smiled and said "Want me to get Lupa up, too?"

"Nah, let her sleep. Why don't you go back to sleep, too?" I said, smiling.

"It's okay. I slept pretty well last night." he said. I blushed and said "Well, that's good."

"I'm going to go get some water. Want some?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I said. He walked out to the living room to get us some water, leaving me on the bed with Dakota.

_**Cody's POV**_

I walked out to the kitchen to get Lilly and I some water. When I got to the living room, Eve was already awake stretching. She saw me come out and said "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Great. Best in a while." I said. She looked at me and and said "Oh, really? And why might that be?"

"Because Lilly was with me. I forgot how good it is." I said, not thinking about what I said.

"Alright, why'd you do it with the pups there?" she said, a little disappointed with us.

"Oh, no, we didn't." I said, hoping she'd believe me. She didn't.

"You just said you forgot how good it was. Why lie?" she asked, smiling. I sighed and said "Okay we did. But not near the pups. We went into the bathroom for that. They didn't hear us. Lilly's on my bed now, nursing Dakota, and Lupa's still asleep."

"Well, okay. Just be more careful. I don't want them getting scarred for life over that." she said, smiling.

"Yep, got it. I'm getting Lilly some water real quick." I said, walking into the kitchen. I got a small plasitc bowl and filled it. I walked back to the bedroom and set it on the bed for her.

"Thanks, babe." she said, drinking from it. A few seconds later, she finished and said "Okay, I'm good." I picked it up and set it on the dresser. I sat back down on the bed and started petting Dakota. He stopped eating and came over to me.

"So, what are we doing today, dad?" he asked. I thought for moment and said "Whatever you and Lupa wanna do."

"How about we go out for a while? We've never been outside all that much." he said, laying down in my lap.

"Sounds good to me. What do you think, Lilly?" I asked.

"Sounds good. Let's ask Lupa when she gets up."

"Okay." he said. A few minutes later, we heard a little voice say "Mom? Dad?" I looked over the side of the bed and Lupa was sitting up, looking for us.

"Up here, honey." Lilly said. Lupa looked up and said "How am I supposed to get up there?" Cody set Dakota down by me and leaned over the side and picked her up.

"Like this." he said. She squeaked and said "Thanks, dad!"

"No problem." I said. "Are you hungry, honey?" Lilly asked.

"No, I'm okay." she said, laying down with Lilly.

"Okay. So, do you feel like going out with us for a while later?" Lilly asked. Lupa looked at her and said "Of course! It gets boring laying around all day."

"Okay, we'll leave after lunch. It should be warmer by then." I said. "Why don't we go out to the living room? See if Naomi's awake so you guys can play." Lilly said.

"Okay!" they said. I went to pick Dakota up to set him on the floor, but he said "Let me try to get down."

"Okay, just be careful." I said. He hopped down and landed with a thud. I laughed and said "You okay?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should've aimed for the bed instead." he said. Lupa hopped off and landed on the bed and trotted off.

"Show off!" Dakota said, smiling. We all walked out to the living room and saw Eve and Keving cuddling on the couch. She saw us walk in and quickly sat up.

"OH! Sorry! Didn't know you guys were up." she said.

"It's okay. Where's Naomi?" I asked. She pointed to behind Dakota. We looked behind him and she pounced on his back, pinning him. We all started laughing when we saw what happened.

"Hey! No fair!" he yelled, trying to get up. She started laughing and got off him. He sat up and said "Okay, I'll admit, that was pretty good." Eve laughed and said "Yeah, it was. You never even saw her."

"Yeah, I know." he said. They all started playing for a little while and Lilly and I sat on the couch next to each other. She leaned over, laying against me, smiling.

"They're so great together. Naomi may be older, but they put up a good fight against her." she said.

"Yeah, they do. I wonder if they would've been Alpha's." I said. "It doesn't matter, though."

"You're right. It doesn't." Lilly said, kissing me. After a couple hours, Mom came out and saw the pups playing.

"Aw, they're so cute. How long have you guys been up?" she asked.

"A couple hours. We slept pretty good last night together." Lilly said.

"Oh. Well, you two haven't slept in the same bed for a while, so I'm sure it was nice." she said, walking into the kitchen for coffee. "So what's the plan for today? I have to go to the store in a little bit." she said.

"We're going to go for a walk after it warms up. You guys wanna go?" I asked Eve and Kevin.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Eve said. Naomi heard us and said "I'm going too!" while she was still playing.

"Okay, we'll leave in a few minutes. Just let me get a good jacket." I said, standing up. I walked to our room and pulled a jacket out of the closet and put on a pair of gloves.

"Okay, you guys ready?" I asked, walking back out to them.

"Yep. Come on, guys." Lilly said. Dakota and Lupa followed her and Naomi followed Eve and Kevin outside. We started walking down the street toward the park. After about 10 minutes, we arrived and the kids lit up.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Lupa said.

"Yeah, it is. We came here a couple days ago with Naomi." Eve said.

"There's a frozen pond over there that you guys can slide around on. Or the playground over there." I said, pointing to the pond and playground.

"Let's go to the pond!" Dakota said, running over. About halfway over, he suddenly dropped into a loose patch of snow. I ran over to where I saw him and looked down. He looked up at me and said "A little help, please." I reached down into the hole and pulled him up. I set him down on the ground and brushed the snow off his fur.

"Wow, that was odd." he said, looking into the hole.

"Yeah, you were there one second and gone the next." I said, laughing. Lilly came running over and said "Dakota! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some loose snow. Dad pulled me back up." he said, standing up.

"Okay. Thanks, babe." Lilly said, kissing me cheek.

"No problem." I said, getting up. We kept walking to the pond and eventually got there after a couple minutes. Lupa got a running start and slid across it, laughing the entire time. Dakota ran up and rolled over, sliding on his back, making us all laugh. Naomi ran to it and slid across, right into a snow bank.

She slid face first into it. She pulled her nose out of it and wiped it off, laughing. They kept playing, chasing each other on the ice or sliding around until they got bored about 30 minutes later

"So, what now?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know. Wanna go home? Get warmed back up." I said.

"Sure, I'm getting cold." Lupa said. We started walking back home. We walked past a house just past the park and I saw the owner come out. He saw Eve and Kevin and ran back inside. He came right back out with a shotgun. I saw it and yelled "RUN!" Lilly, Naomi, Dakota, Lupa and Eve took off down the road, running as fast as they could. Kevin ran over and tackled him, growling in his face until I got there.

"What the fuck! What's your problem?" I yelled at him.

"Those were wolves!" he yelled, trying to get up.

"And they're with me. They live with me and my family, you jackass!" I yelled.

"Hey, I didn't know. I thought they wandered into town." he said.

"And you think that gives you the right to shoot them?"

"Well...um..."he started, unable to finish his sentance.

"If you EVER try that again, I'll shoot you myself!" I yelled, walking away. I walked over to Kevin, who was sitting on the sidewalk, watching him go back inside.

"Wow, that was scary. Quick thinking there." he said.

"Thanks. Any idea where they went?" I asked.

"Yeah, that way." he said, pointing down the street. It was the street we lived on, so I figured they ran home. We walked to my house and sure enough, they were all sitting outside. Lilly saw us walking up and ran over to me.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kevin's the one who stopped him." I said, kissing her.

"It was nothing." he said. Eve ran up to him and kissed him.

"You probably saved all our lives. How can you say it was nothing?" she asked.

"Because I'd do it again if it meant protecting the ones I love. You and Naomi are the most important things in my life & I'd gladly give my life if it meant you two survived." he said. Eve was tearing up and said "Oh, honey! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" She started kissing him again, much more passionately. Lilly looked at me and smiled.

I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"Sorry, just caught in the moment." Eve said.

"Why don't we all go inside?" I said. We all walked in and sat down in the living room.

"Dad, that was really cool how you tackled him. He was pointing a gun right at you!" Naomi said.

"When you see someone threatening your family, you don't think. You don't have time to think before your body reacts." he said.

"Wow, really?" she asked. Kevin nodded and said "Really. I didn't even realize what I did until I was growling in his face."

"Wow." was all Naomi could say. Lilly got off the couch and walked to our bedroom without saying anything. I was worried about her, so I followed her. She was sitting on the bed, crying. I walked in and sat next to and hugged her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know what I would've done if that guy would've hurt Dakota or Lupa. What if he would've killed one of them?" she said, crying into my chest.

"Shh...Don't think about it. Nothing bad happened. That's all that matters. Kevin scared him pretty good, so I doubt it will happen again." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"You're right. I was just so scared."

"I was too. Probably just as much as you." I said, rubbing her back.

"Really? You didn't look like it." she said, looking into my eyes.

"Believe me, I was." I said. Just then, Dakota walked in and saw Lilly crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" he asked, walking in.

"Nothing, honey. Just had a bad thought." she said, smiling at him.

"Oh, okay. Like a bad dream?" he asked.

"Exactly. Why don't you go back out with the others?" she said.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." he said.

"Thanks, honey. I'm fine." she said. He walked out and back to the living room with the others.

"You know, he acts a lot like you." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. It's almost like I'm his actual dad." I said, smiling at her.

"Exactly. You two have the same eye color, too." she said.

"Yeah, I know. It's a little weird, don't you think?" I asked.

"Not really. I think it's great."

"So do I. What do you say we go back out with the others too?"

"Actually, I was going lay down for a while. I'm a little tired."

"Okay. I'll go back out there then. Let you rest." I said, getting up.

"But I want you here with me." she said. I smiled and sat back down.

"Okay, but what if Dakota or Lupa come looking for us?"

"Then they see us sleeping. Nothing more." she said, smiling.

"Okay." I said, laying down with her. I started rubbing her back and belly, making her purr. She fell asleep after a couple minutes and so did I not too long after her.

_**Dakota's POV**_

Mom and Dad were still in their bedroom. They'd been in there for about a half hour.

"I'm going to see what's keeping them." I said, hopping off the couch. I walked down to the room and walked in. They were on their bed, sleeping with each other. Mom was making a purring sound and Dad's hand was over her, resting on her belly. I walked back out to the living room and sat down.

"They're asleep. They must be tired." I said.

"Okay. Just let them. They'll be up later." Lupa said.

"Yeah. I kinda wish we didn't have to sleep in seperate bed then them." I said.

"Well, they need their privacy sometimes. Just ask if you can sleep with them once in a while." Eve said.

"Okay, I understand." I said. I walked back to the bedroom and laid down in the bed, getting tired. I laid my head on my paws and drifted off to sleep.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I woke up after what seemed like a few minutes. Cody's hand was resting on my belly, so I knew if I moved, he'd wake up. Unfortunately, I had an itch on my back, so I had to roll over to get rid of it. When I did, he woke up and saw me squirming around

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Got an itch on my back."

"Here, let me get it." I rolled back over and told him where. He started scratching it for me, making my leg thump against the bed. After a minute, it was gone.

"Thanks, that's much better." I said, kissing him. I was about to hop off the bed, but looked down to see Dakota in the bed next to us. I smiled and said "Hey, look." He looked over the side and saw him sleeping.

"I guess he wanted to be near us." he said, smiling.

"I guess so. Why don't we let him sleep up here with us?" I asked.

"Sure." he said. He quietly got out of bed and reached down and gently picked Dakota up. He laid him next to me. Dakota immediately snuggled closer to me and curled up.

"What about Lupa?" he asked.

"If she comes in. I think she's probably playing with Naomi right now."

"Good point." he said, laying back down next to me. We were facing each other with Dakota right between us. He started rubbing my back, making me purr. I dozed off again after a couple minutes.

_**Dakota's POV Again**_

I opened my eyes to see a wall of white. I looked up and realized it was Mom. "She must've gotten into the bed with me." I thought. I looked around and saw Dad laying beside us. Then I realized I was in their bed with them. I sat up and stretched. I walked over to Dad, who was still awake.

"Dad?" I wispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, son. What's up?" he asked.

"How'd I get up here?"

"When we woke up, you were in the bed. I picked you up and set you up here with us."

"Oh. How long has Mom been asleep for?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Okay. What are you doing?" I asked. He was holding his phone, pushing buttons.

"I'm just playing a game." he said.

"Can I watch?" I asked.

"Sure, come on. Lay down on the pillow here." he said, patting the pillow next to his head. I walked over and laid down, resting my head on his shoulder, watching him play his game. I didn't know what it was, but I thought it looked fun. After a couple minutes, I started falling asleep again.

_**Cody's POV**_

Dakota fell asleep with his head on my shoulder. A couple minutes later, I heard Lilly yawn. She looked at her belly and her head shot up, looking around, in the bed next to ours and all around the room.

"He's up here, babe." I said, smiling. She looked at me and saw him sleeping with me.

"Aw, that's so cute. Dakota wants to sleep with Daddy." she said, smiling.

"Yeah. He was watching me play my game and fell asleep." I said.

"That's so cute. I'll be right back. I need some water." she said, hopping off the bed.

_**Lilly's POV (Sorry for the constant shifts. I didn't want to focus on one person the entire chapter again)**_

I walked out to the living room where everyone else was.

"Hey, guys." I said, walking in.

"Hey, Lilly. Had a little nap?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. I had some bad thoughts earlier and started feeling tired. Dakota's asleep with Cody on his shoulder. They're so cute." I said, smiling.

"Can I sleep with you guys, too?" Lupa asked, yawning. I giggled and said "Of course. All you need to do is ask." I said.

"Told ya." Mom said, smiling at her. I walked over to the water bowl and drank a little bit. I walked back to the bedroom and Lupa was already on the bed.

"I take it she wanted up?" I asked Cody.

"No, she jumped up! It surprised me at first." he said. I was surprised she could jump that high already, even though it's only a couple feet off the ground.

"Wow. Good job, Lupa." I said, hopping up.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm going to lay down with Dad." she said, laying down next to him.

"Okay. Am I getting boring now?" I asked, joking.

"No, it's just that I never really sleep next to him." she said, smiling.

"It's okay. I was just joking." I said. She nodded and laid her head down, falling asleep.

"Now they prefer to sleep with you. I feel so lonely now." I said, putting on a fake sad face.

"Hey, don't feel that way. You know they love to sleep with you. Besides, they're right here. Sure, they're with me, but you're here." he said, not knowing I was joking.

"I know. I was just kidding around. I know they love to sleep next to me. They do need to sleep with Dad once in a while, though." I said, kissing him. Dakota started waking up and saw us kissing.

"Ew! Guys!" he said, sitting up and backing up. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Sorry, honey." I said, smiling at him.

"Can you guys NOT do that when I'm here?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah, sure. How'd you sleep?" Cody asked, turning to look at him.

"Good, until you guys woke me up!" he said. Cody reached over and picked him up and set him between us with Lupa.

"Hey, when did Lupa get here?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago. She can jump up here now." Cody said, rubbing his back.

"Cool. She's a little taller then me, so I'm not surprised." he said.

"Yeah, she is. I didn't notice that before." Cody said. He started playing with Dakota, pushing him over with his hand and letting him catch him. I smiled and laid my head back down. After a couple minutes, Dakota sat up and said "Hey Dad."

"What's up?" Cody asked

"We should go do something. I'm bored."

"Okay, but what about Lupa or Mom?"

"I'd rather hang out with you for a while today. We don't get to spend time together much." he said, wagging his tail.

"Okay. You okay with that, Lilly?"

"Of course. You two go have fun." she said, smiling.

"Okay. So what do you wanna do?" Cody asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, we could go over to my friends house for a while. Or to the park again."

"The park sounds fun."

"Okay. Let me get dressed and we'll go. Wait for me out in the living room. Let everyone know where we're going." Cody said, getting up. Dakota hopped off the bed and walked out to the living room.

"So, just some father-son time, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Sure you don't want to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun, babe."

"Okay, see you in little while." He said, kissing me goodbye.

_**Cody's POV**_

I walked out to the living room to find Dakota ready to go. We walked outside and got into my Jeep. I thought of something he might like.

"Hey, I've got an idea."

"What is it, Dad?" Dakota asked.

"How about we go up to the mountains? There are some side trails we can ride around on." I said.

"That's sounds cool! I'm in!" he said, excited.

"Okay, let's go." I said, backing out of the driveway. I put some Linkin Park on he really seemed to enjoy it. We drove on the highway for about 20 minutes until we got to the exit I was looking for. I drove a couple miles to my favorite trail. It was an old logging road that went up to almost the top of a small mountain, overlooking Kalispell.

We drove along it for about an hour until we reached the top. I parked and we got out and stretched. I picked him up and opened the back up, sitting down. We looked out over the city, enjoying the scenery.

"Wow. This is amazing! That's where we live?"

"Yep. Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, I've got a question for you." he said, looking at me.

"What is it?"

"How did you and Mom meet?" he asked. I smiled and said "It was one day when my family and I were camping up in Jasper Park, where she and Eve are from." **(Details can be found in chapter one)**

I started telling him the story and when I got to when Lilly told me her dad was killed, he said "Mom's dad was killed? I thought Kevin was her dad?"

"No, he's not. Her mom met him a few months ago." I continued on with the story until I got to when Eve had Naomi, making Lilly want kids too.

"So, after Eve had Naomi, Mom wanted pups, too?" he asked.

"Yep. That's how you and Lupa came along." I said, rubbing his back.

"But if Mom never went back to Jasper, how did she get pregnant?" he asked. I tried to think of a way to tell him without him getting grossed out. I finally thought of what to say.

"Well, the vet she went to had the "seed" from some wolves. Your Mom picked one after looking at their folders and pictures for a little while. Nine weeks later, you two were born."

"Wow, that's kinda gross." he said, laughing.

"Yeah, it is, huh?" I said, laughing with him.

"So, you're not my real dad?" he asked, already knowing from me telling him before.

"No, I told you that." I said.

"Well, like I said, I'm glad you're my Dad now instead of some wolf we've never met. You're the best dad ever." he said, leaning against me. I started tearing up and said "Thanks, Dakota. And I'm glad you're my son." He looked up at me and smiled. We hugged and wiped our eyes. We continued to look at the city, watching the sun go down. Eventually, It was getting dark and Dakota started falling asleep.

"Okay, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to fall asleep here." he said, laughing.

"Okay. Come on." I said, picking him up. I closed the back up and set him in the passenger seat, walked around and got in. We started driving back down the trail, which took about an hour. He fell asleep halfway down. By the time we got back to the highway, it was 8:30PM and pitch black outside. I had the headlights on so I could see. After almost a half hour, we pulled off the highway.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the driveway. He woke up when we stopped and yawned.

"Okay, we're home." I said, shutting the car off.

"I had fun today, Dad. That was way better then just going to the park." he said, smiling.

"I did too. I'm glad you liked it." I said. We got out and walked in the front door. Lilly was on the couch with Lupa and heard us come in.

"Hey, it's about time. Where did you guys go?" she asked, kissing me.

"We decided to go up the the mountains and ride along a trail I knew of. It has a great view of the entire city here." I said, kissing her back.

"Did you have fun, Dakota?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! It was really cool, watching the sun go down. We talked for a while, too." he said, jumping up with Lilly.

"Oh, yeah? What about?" she asked, smiling.

"I told him about how we met and everything that happened after that." I said, sitting next to her.

"Aw, that's sweet. Didn't gross him out too much, did you?"

"No, of course not." I said, rubbing her back.

"Okay. What do you guys say we go to bed? I'm sure you're tired by now." she said.

"Okay. Can we sleep with you guys tonight?" Dakota asked.

"Of course. Goodnight Mom. 'Night, Kevin." Lilly said, getting up.

"Goodnight guys. See you tommorow morning." Kevin said. We walked into the bedroom and Lilly and Lupa hopped onto the bed with ease. Dakota was still a little too small to jump up on his own, so I picked him up and laid him next to Lilly. I climbed into bed and laid down next to them. Lilly laid down, facing me. Dakota and Lupa laid right between us. I rolled onto my side, facing Lilly. I pulled her closer and started rubbing her back, making her purr.

"You have to go to school tommorrow morning, huh?" she asked, purring.

"Yeah, I do. I forgot about that." I said.

"So, you won't be home tommorow, Dad?" Dakota asked, sounding sad.

"Only part of the day. I'll be home around 2:30, don't worry. We'll get plenty of time to play. I have to go everyday, except Saturday and Sunday." I said.

"Okay..." he said, laying his head down, sad.

"Hey, what's the matter, buddy?" I asked.

"It's just that you'll be gone all day. I wanted to hang out with you again." he said, crying.

"Shh...Don't cry. Like I said, I'll be home at 2:30. Besides, you have Lupa, Naomi, Eve, Kevin and Mom to play with all day. You'll hardly know I'm gone." I said, rubbing his back. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay. That sounds good." he said, wiping his eyes.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep." I said. They fell asleep in just a couple minutes. Lilly was still awake and said "You know, he really loves you. Just like if you were his real dad."

"That's one thing we talked about tonight. He asked who his real dad was. I told him about you at the vet, and he said he was glad I was his Dad instead of some wolf we've never met." I said, starting to cry a bit.

"That's great." she said, kissing me. I wiped my eyes kissed her back.

"I love him like my he's really my son. I don't care who his real dad is. He's OUR son." I said, kissing Lilly.

"I love you so much, babe. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said.

"I love you too. My life wouldn't be nearly as great if I hadn't met you. We wouldn't have kids, Mom might not have met Kevin and had Naomi..." she said. I started rubbing her neck and back, making her giggle. She started falling asleep after a couple minutes. I fell asleep a few minutes later, thinking about what Dakota said.

"I'm glad you're my Dad now instead of some wolf we've never met."

* * *

**Okay, this one was pretty long for one chapter. 7,077 words to be exact! I just started typing it and never stopped. Lol**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Cody's POV**_

I woke up the next morning around 7. I looked at Lilly and saw she was awake already. I yawned and looked into her eyes.

"Morning." I said, kissing her.

"Morning." she said, kissing me back. I sighed and said "I need to get ready for school."

"Okay. They're still asleep." she said.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." I carefully got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I got out a few minutes later and dressed. I walked out to put my shoes on and get my school stuff. I walked over to Lilly and rubbed her back. She looked up at me and said "You're leaving now?"

"Yep. I'll be home by 3. See you later, babe." I said, kissing her.

"Bye." she said, kissing me back.

I walked out to the kitchen to get some water before I left. Eve, Naomi and Kevin were still asleep, so I quietly opened the door and walked out and got in my Jeep. It snowed the night before, which wasn't surprising for late December. There was only 3 more days until Christmas, so the weather would get colder and colder as the days went by.

I started the Jeep and let it warm up for a bit while I found some music to play. I finally settled on some songs by Coldplay. After a couple minutes, the engine was warm enough to use the heater, so I flipped it on. I started driving to school, enjoying the crisp, cold morning. The sun was just coming up, giving the sky a nice, orange hue.

_**Lilly's POV**_

Cody had just left for school, leaving me with the kids. A few minutes later, Dakota woke up and stretched.

"Hi, Mom." he said, yawning.

"Morning, honey. Sleep good?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did Dad leave already?" he asked.

"Yep, just a few minutes ago." I said. He sat down and laid his ears back.

"I wanted to say goodbye to him before he left."

"It's okay. He knows you wanted to, but he was in a hurry." I said, rubbing his back.

"Okay. I'm a little hungry." he said.

"Well, come here. Get some milk then." I said. He laid down next to me and started sucking a nipple. I smiled and laid my head down, dozing off.

I woke up a little while later to a nudge in my side. I opened my eyes to see Lupa sitting in front of me.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just bored. Naomi and Dakota are still asleep." she said.

"Well, you guys have some toys. Why didn't you go play with one?"

"Because I wanted to play with either you or Dad, but he's not here."

"I know. Dakota was really sad this morning when he woke up." I said. "Tell you what, If you can wait another hour, I'll wake Dakota up and we'll go play. Deal?" I asked.

"Sure. I guess I'll go back to sleep then." she said, laying down.

"Yeah, me too." I said, dozing off again.

_**Naomi's POV**_

I woke up around 11 this morning. Mom and Dad weren't up yet. I sat up and stretched, yawning. I walked over to get some water. I drank some water and walked back over to the couch, hopping up with Mom and Dad. Dad woke up when I jumped up.

"Morning, honey. How'd you sleep?" he asked, yawning.

"Good." I said.

"Just good? You don't sound very good this morning." he said, getting up and walking over to me.

"Yeah, my nose is stuffed up and I don't feel that good either." I said. He put his paw on my forehead and said "Yeah, you've got a little bit of a fever. Sounds like a cold to me."

"Okay. Maybe later I'll feel better." I said, laying my head down.

"Alright. Go back to sleep then." Dad said, laying down with me, keeping me warm. I fell asleep after a couple minutes, hoping to feel better later so we could play.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I opened my eyes after what seemed like few minutes. I looked at the clock and it was 11:30AM. I yawned and looked at Lupa and Dakota. They were both still asleep, curled up next to me. I nudged Lupa, waking her up.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, honey. Still wanna go play?" I asked.

"Of course. Should we wake Dakota up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd like to." I said, nudging him awake. He opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled.

"Morning, Mom."

"Morning, honey. Wanna go play with Lupa and Naomi if she's awake yet?"

"Sure. Come on, let's go." he said, jumping down with Lupa. I hopped down and followed them to the living room. Kevin was awake, curled around Naomi. He saw us coming over and stopped us.

"Shh...Naomi has a cold this morning. She's asleep, but shivering." he said, trying to keep her warm as best he could.

"Oh, that sucks. Lupa and Dakota were really hoping to play with her this morning." I said, sitting down. Eve heard us talking and woke up.

"Morning, guys. What's up?" she asked, stretching.

"Lupa and Dakota wanted to play with Naomi this morning, but she's got a cold." Kevin said, wrapping his tail around her.

"Oh, no. I'll keep her warm. She's really shivering." Mom said, walking over to them.

"I got it. She'll be fine." he said. Mom laid down with them, wrapping her body around her as best she could, sharing her body heat too. Naomi stop shivering when she did.

"Sorry guys, but we need to stay here. Only one of us won't keep her warm enough." Mom said.

"It's okay. When Cody's dad gets home in a little bit, I'll ask if he could take her to the vet, make sure she's alright." I said.

"Good idea. She's really warm for just a cold." Mom said.

"Okay, well, we'll see what we can do until then." I said. I turned to Lupa and Dakota and asked "Do you guys wanna go play hide and seek outside?"

"But you and Lupa can hide anywhere! I'll stand out." Dakota said.

"Not really. Just find a good place to hide. Just no hiding in the snow out in the open. You might get stepped on." I said.

"Okay." they said. We walked to the front door and I stood up and pushed the handle down (It's one of those with a flat handle) and we walked outside. I pushed the door shut behind me and we went to find a place to play near the house. We settled on the side and backyard. Lots of trees and snow.

"Okay, guys you know the rules. No hiding in the snow in open ground." I said. They nodded and I said "Okay, who wants to start?" I asked. Dakota said "I will."

"Alright, cover your eyes and count to 30." He nodded and started counting. Lupa and I ran in different directions. I found a small bush covered in snow and crawled into it. After a few seconds, I heard Dakota walking towards me. He was looking around, checking everywhere. I buried my nose in the snow since it's black and hoped he wouldn't see me. He walked up to the bush I was in and started looking into it. I closed my eyes so all he saw was white.

A couple second later he walked off. I stayed there and a few minutes later, I heard Lupa yell "Ah! Found me!" They started walking around looking for me and walked right past me again. I slowly and silently crawled out of the bush and crept up behind them.

"Where do you think she is?" Lupa asked, sitting down.

"I don't know. We looked everywhere." Dakota said, sitting down too. I got ready to pounce and yelled "Not everywhere!" I jumped on them just as they turned around to see me flying at them. They yelled and I landed on them, pinning them.

"Good one, Mom!" Lupa said, laughing.

"Man, first Naomi, now Mom?" Dakota said, sitting up. "Where were you anyway?" he asked. I pointed to the bush behind us and said "In there."

"I checked that one!" he yelled. I laughed and said "No, you looked at it. You didn't feel around in it. You would've found me then."

"All I could see was white. I thought it was the snow in the bush." he said. We continued playing until his dad pulled into the driveway. We walked over to him as he got out of his car.

"Hey, guys. What're you doing out here?" he asked.

"Playing." I said.

"Well, where's Naomi? I thought she always played with you guys?" he asked.

"She's inside. She woke up with bad cold this morning. She may need to go to the vet." I said. He nodded and said "Why don't we go inside and warm up?" We all walked in and went to the living room. Mom and Kevin were still curled up around Naomi, keeping her warm. Mom saw us come in with Cody's dad and said "Hey, guys. Have fun?"

"Yeah. How's Naomi?" I asked.

"She's a little better, but still sick. She's not quite as warm now, but I'm still worried."

"Well, we can take her to the vet right after I change clothes." Cody's dad said.

"Great. I'm sure they'll know what it is." Kevin said. His dad went into their room for a couple minutes and came back out.

"Okay, you guys ready?" he asked, getting his keys.

"Yeah. I'll carry Naomi." Mom said. Kevin nodded and asked "Are you guys going?"

"No, I think we'll stay here." I said. "We'll wait for Cody to get home."

"Okay, we'll be back in a while." Kevin said, walking out with the others. They drove off to the vet, leaving us home.

"Mom, I'm getting tired." Dakota said, yawning.

"Okay, let's get some sleep then. You coming, Lupa?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little sleepy, too." she said. We went to the couch and I picked Dakota up in my mouth and jumped up. Lupa hopped up and waited for me to lay down. I set Dakota down and laid down with him. Lupa came over and curled up with us. They fell asleep after a couple minutes, with me not too long after.

_**Cody's POV**_

There was only a few minutes left of school, so I started packing up my bag. Eugene turned around in his chair to face me and said "So, how's things at home?"

"Great. Lilly and the pups were a little sad to see me go this morning, but I'm sure they had fun today. Dakota seemed to take it the hardest."

"Aw, poor guy. How are you going to make up for it?"

"I was thinking we'd go back to a couple trails I found not too long ago. He had a good time last night. We went up the logging trail up the highway and parked at the top. We watched the sun go down over Kalispell and talked for a while."

"Cool. He didn't mind all the bouncing around?" he asked, laughing.

"Nope. He was having fun the entire drive. He fell asleep about halfway home."

"That's great. Maybe he'll wanna go more often."

"Maybe." Just then the bell rang and everyone started leaving.

"Hey, would you wanna go with us this time?" I asked, getting up.

"Nah, man. I don't want to intrude on you guys' father-son time."

"It's okay. You wouldn't be. I'm sure he'd love for you to go."

"Nah, I've still got some shit at home to do today, anyway." he said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later, then." I said, walked outside. I walked to the parking lot to my Jeep and got in. I started it and let it warm up a bit before heading home. A few minutes later, drove off towards home.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I woke up the sound of a door close outside. I sat up and stared at the door, waiting to see who comes in. A minute later, it opens and Cody walks in. He sees me sitting there, watching for him and smiles.

"Hey, babe. How was the morning for you guys?" he asked, walking over to us. He kissed me and I said "Good, for us at least. Naomi was sick this morning. They're at the vet with your dad."

"Oh, that's sucks. So, what did you guys do today?"

"We played outside for a while. Dakota's been waiting for you to get home, but fell asleep after we came back in." I said, smiling. He leaned over and rubbed Dakota's back, making him wake up. He yawned and looked at me.

"What is it, Mom?"

"It wasn't me, honey." I said, smiling. He looked at Cody and yelled "Dad! You're home!" and jumped over me to Cody.

"Yep, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, but I had a bad dream." he said, looking sad.

"Oh? Don't worry about it. It was just a dream." Cody said, rubbing his back.

"Okay. So, what are we gonna do today?" he asked, excited.

"Wanna go back to the mountains to some other trails I found?" he asked. Dakota's eyes lit up and he said "Yeah! I had fun yesterday. I'd love to!"

"Okay, then. You wanna go, Lilly?"

"No, thanks. I'll stay here with Lupa and wait for them to get home. She's going to want to play if Naomi's up for it." Just then, Lupa woke up and saw Cody was home.

"Hi, Dad!" she said, sitting up to stretch.

"Hi, Lupa. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. We're waiting for Naomi to come home from the vet." she said.

"I know. Mom told me about this morning." he said.

"So, what are you guys going to do today? I'm sure Dakota wants to spend some time with you again." she asked.

"Yeah, we're going back upto some trails I found a while ago." he said.

"Okay, that sounds fun. Hopefully Naomi's feeling better when they get home." she said, laying back down.

"Okay, ready to go, son?" Cody asked.

"Yep, whenever you are!" Dakota said, hopping off the couch and going to the water bowl. After he finished drinking, they walked out to the Jeep and got in. They drove off after a couple minutes.

"Mom?" Lupa asked.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Why does Dad spend more time with Dakota then me?" she asked, sounding sad.

"It's just a guy thing. You know he loves you very much." I said, rubbing her back.

"Okay. It just seems like he likes Dakota more."

"That's crazy. He loves you both the same. He just wanted to make up for not being here all day. Did you want to go with them?" I asked.

"Well, no. I know, Dakota was pretty sad last night and this morning."

"Yeah, he was. He loves him like he's his real father." I said, smiling.

"Wait. Dad's not out real father?" she asked, surprised.

"No, he's not. I thought you heard him tell Dakota?" I asked.

"No, I fell asleep."

"Okay. Well, you're real dad is a wolf from Glacier Park. We never met him." I said.

"So, how'd you get pregnant with us then?" I thought about it and figured she wouldn't get grossed out like Dakota would if I told the truth.

"Okay, just don't get grossed out when I tell you." I said, laughing.

"I won't, Mom. I'm a girl, too, remember?" she asked, laughing.

"Right. Okay, well when Mom was pregnant with Naomi, it got me thinking about pups a little. But when she finally had Naomi, I knew I wanted pups soon. A few days later, we went to the vet. They had me look at some wolves they had the "seed" from and let me choose. The one I chose looks a lot like Dakota. He was grey and black." I said.

"Okay, so what happened?" she asked, curious.

"Okay, here's the gross part. They stuck a tube into my...you know..." I said, pointing down there.

"Oh, got it." she said, giggling.

"Then they injected me with the "seed" and almost nine weeks later, you guys were born." I said.

"Wow, really? That's cool." she said, smiling.

"Think so?"

"Yeah. We've never met our actual dad, but I don't care. Dad IS our father now. That's all that matters." she said.

"Yep. That's right. He's your dad, real one or not." I said, rubbing her back.

"I'm glad he is. Who knows what our actual father is like. He could be a ruthless killer for all we know."

"Yeah, maybe." I said, thinking about it. "That's why I hope we never do meet him, for one reason."

"What's the other?" she asked.

"He might try to take one or both of you from us." I said.

"Don't worry, Mom. We'd never go with him. We'd fight him if we have to just to stay with you guys." she said, laying down. We kept talking for a few more minutes until the door opened. Mom, Kevin and Naomi walked in behind Cody's dad.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked.

"Good. The doctor gave her a couple shots to keep her from getting sick again. He said you guys would need to bring Lupa and Dakota in for that soon." Mom said.

"So, how are you feeling, Naomi?" Lupa asked as Naomi got up onto the couch.

"A lot better, but kinda tired. I'll be fine later." she said, laying down. Mom and Kevin hopped up too. Mom curled around Naomi and Kevin laid down behind her.

"That's good. Lupa's been waiting to play all day." I said, smiling.

"Where's Dakota?" Mom asked, looking around.

"Him and Cody went for a drive to the mountains. They're going to ride around on some trails up there today." I said.

"Oh, okay. Sounds like fun. How come you guys didn't go?"

"Lupa's been waiting for you guys to come home so she can play with Naomi." I said

"Well, let her sleep for a little while and see how she feels." Mom said.

"Okay. Why don't we get a little sleep too?" I asked Lupa.

"Alright." she said, laying down next to me. I covered her with my tail and laid my head down next to hers. She fell asleep rather quickly.

_**Cody's POV**_

We've been driving for about an hour now. We were talking the entire drive and having fun.

"So how come we've never been to Glacier Park, Dad?" Dakota asked.

"Because your Mom and I don't want your actual dad to try and take you guys from us."

"Oh. Well we'd never go with him." he said, watching the other cars go by.

"Good. Maybe we'll go when you guys are older." I said, rubbing his back. We kept driving for a little while longer, climbing hills and getting higher up. It was getting colder outside by the second. I turned the heater all the way up since the windows were starting to fog up and Dakota was shivering.

"Don't worry. Only about 15 more minutes." I said, laying a small blanket over him.

"Thanks, Dad." He said, curling up. He stayed awake and was looking at the scenery, seeing the snow capped mountains, the lake near the edge of town and said "Wow, this is all so cool!"

"Yeah, it is. That's one reason we moved up here." I said, smiling. We started down a small hill ahead of us and suddenly, the front end started moving to the side of the lane. The rear started pulling around too. Dakota got scared and said "DAD! What's happening!"

"Black ice!" I said, trying to regain control. We were sliding sideways now and we were both scared. I saw a pothole coming up and knew what was about to happen.

"HANG ON!" I yelled, grabbing Dakota and holding him against me as tight as I could.

* * *

**Uh oh! Hope they're okay!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**This is actually Chapter 21, version 2. I re-wrote it after not being happy with the first try. If anyone wants to read it, PM me. I'll try using the DocX to send it to you.**_

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

"Hang on!" I yelled. I grabbed Dakota and held him to my chest as the tire hit the pothole, sending the Jeep rolling. It rolled 5 or 6 times until stopping upside down on the side of the road. I opened my eyes and Dakota was unconsious, but breathing.

"No, no, no!" I yelled. I set him down on the roof and cut my seatbelt, falling onto my head and neck. I picked him back up and crawled out through the window on my back, feeling the glass cut me, but I didn't care about that. All I was worried about was Dakota. I sat up when we were finally out and held him in my arms.

"Come on! Wake up, please!" I yelled, crying. A couple people that were behind us stopped to help.

"Are you okay?" one guy asked, running over.

"I am, but he's unconsious!" I said.

"Okay, I'm calling an ambulance." he said. He stood up and dialed 911 and said "Yes, there's been a vehicle rollover on Highway 2, mile marker 104. I need an ambulance. Injuries? Hang on..." he came over to me and asked "Are you injured at all?"

"I have some cuts in my back from the glass and I can't feel my left leg." I said. He nodded and said "Yes, glass cuts and a possible broken leg. There is a wolf pup that is unconsious, as well. My name? Officer Mark Grenby, off duty. Okay, thank you."

"It will be about 10 minutes until they get here. Keep him warm." he said. I nodded and said "You're an off duty officer?"

"Yes, I am. I was driving up to the mountains to see my brother-in-law. Where were you guys going?"

"To the mountains as well, but we were going to some logging trails." I said, looking back at Dakota. Suddenly I realized I need to call home. I pulled out my phone and dialed the home number.

_**Lilly's POV**_

My eyes shot open and I lifted my head, my ears back. Mom looked at me and saw I was worried.

"Lilly. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling something happened to them." I said, feeling sick.

"I'm sure they're okay. They just went for a drive." she said.

"I know, but I just have this feeling. It's making me feel sick." I said.

"Then it must be pretty strong." she said, looking worried too now. Suddenly the phone rang and Cody's dad answered it "Please, let them be okay. PLEASE, let them be okay." I kept thinking.

"Hello? Hi, Cody. Oh my god! Yeah, she's right here, hang on." He said, jumping up and coming over to me. "It's Cody. He needs to talk to you." He held the phone up to my ear and I heard him crying a bit.

"Cody? Is everything okay?" I asked, nervous.

"No. We got into and accident and the Jeep rolled a few times. I was holding Dakota, but he's unconsious now. The ambulance should be here in a couple minutes, but I'm worried about Dakota." he said.

"Oh my god! Is he hurt at all?" I asked, scared.

"No, he looks okay. He's not bleeding that I can see. He's just knocked out."

"Okay, calm down and breathe. What happened?" He took a deep breath and said "We were driving on the highway, going downhill and we hit some ice. We started sliding and got turned to the side. The back tire hit a pothole and flipped us."

"Okay. Just keep him warm until they get there. We'll meet you at the hospital." I said.

"Okay. I'm so sorry, Lilly!" he said, crying again.

"It's okay. Just calm down. Are you hurt at all?"

"I've got some cuts on my back from all the glass and my leg might be broken. I can't feel it."

"Okay. Just stay calm and get to the hospital. We'll see you there."

"Alright. I love you, Lilly. I'm so sorry this happened!" he said.

"I love you too." I said. His dad hung up the phone and said "So, they'll be at the hospital?"

"Yeah. They should be there by the time we get there." I said. Lupa was awake and asked "Are they okay?"

"Dad is, but Dakota was knocked out."

"Let's get going then." his dad said. "Are you guys coming?" he asked Mom and Kevin.

"No, you guys go. Naomi's still asleep. We're going to keep her warm for now." Mom said.

"Okay, then. Come on, let's go" I said, jumping off the couch with Lupa right behind me. We walked out to the car and got in. Cody's dad pulled out his phone and dialed a number on it.

"Hey, honey. It's me. Cody and Dakota were in a car accident. We're going to the hospital now. They should be there by the time we get there. Okay, see you there. Love you." he said, hanging up. We started driving to the hospital, which would take about 30 minutes. I stared out the window thinking "Please be alright. I don't want to lose them."

_**Dakota's Flashback (He's still knocked out)**_

All I remember before I blacked out was Dad yelling "Hang on!" and pulling me to him as the car started to flip.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, son?"

"I'm glad you're our Dad now instead of some wolf we've never met. You're the best dad ever."

"Thanks, Dakota. And I'm glad you're my son." he said, hugging me.

_**Back to Lilly's POV**_

We pulled up to the hospital and parked the car. We got out and walked inside to the desk in there.

"Hi, do you have a patient by the name of Cody?" his dad asked the lady.

"Let me check. Yep, he was just brought in a couple minutes ago. Car accident, right?" she asked.

"Yep. Can we go see him now?"

"Sure. Second floor, room 207. Door will be open." she said, smiling at us. We walked to the elevator and went up to the second floor. His dad looked at the floor map and said "It's to the left." We walked down the hall and suddenly heard "No! I'm not letting go of him until his mother gets here!" I recognized it as Cody's voice.

We ran down the hall to the room and looked inside. He was laying in the bed, holding Dakota to himself, crying. I ran in and yelled "Guys!" getting his attention.

"Lilly! I'm so sorry, Lilly. He still not awake! I don't know what to do!" he said.

"It's alright. He'll wake up. Let me take him so the doctor can look at you, okay?" I asked. He nodded and laid him on my back. I went over to a warm spot on the carpeted floor and laid down, curling around Dakota.

The doctor started looking at his leg and said "It's not broken, thankfully. It's just sprained."

"Then why can't I feel it?" he asked.

"You're probably in shock over what happened. Give it some time and calm down. It'll come back. Here's a painkiller. You'll want it." she said, handing him a pill and a cup of water. He swallowed it and drank some water, handing the cup back to her.

"I'll give you guys some alone time." she said, walking outside.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. Please tell me he's going to be okay." I said.

"He is going to be okay. He might have hit his head on something. He's breathing normally and not bleeding." she said.

"Okay. I just hope he wakes up soon." I said, wiping my eyes. Just then, Mom came in and saw us all.

"Hey, Mom." I said, smiling at her.

"Cody! What happened? How are you doing?" she asked, coming over to me.

"I'm fine, but Dakota got knocked out. He's been out since the accident. That was almost an hour ago." I said.

"What happened?" she asked again. I told her and she said "Oh my god. How badly did you get hurt?"

"Not too bad. My leg is sprained and I have some cuts on my back from the glass. I slid out the window on my back, holding him." I said. I turned to look at Lilly and said "Why don't you guys take him to the vet. Get him checked out. I'll wait here until I get feeling in my leg back."

"Good idea. We'll be back in a little while." Mom said. Dad picked Dakota up and they walked out. I laid there thinking "Why did this have to happen to him?"

_**Lilly's POV**_

We were almost to the vet and Cody's mom asked "How are doing, Lilly? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lupa and I didn't go. I'm just worried." I said, rubbing Dakota's back. A couple minutes later we pulled into the parking lot and got out. His dad picked Dakota up and carried him inside to the desk.

"Hi. What brings you guys here?" the lady asked.

"Cody and Dakota here were in a car accident earlier. Dakota got knocked out, but that was an hour ago." I said.

"Okay. Come on back." she said, opening the door. Cody's dad gave her Dakota and they stayed out in the waiting room while we went in to the exam room.

"Doctor will be here in a minute." she said and walked back out after setting Dakota down with me. A couple minutes later, the doctor came in and said "Okay, let's have a look here." She picked up Dakota and set him on the table and started looking at him. A minute later she said "He looks alright. Not bleeding or anything. He's been out an hour or so?"

"Yep. That's what Cody told me. He's in the hospital right now with a sprained leg. They were in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Now, I can't find anything wrong with him. He should be waking up soon. Go ahead and go back to the hospital. I'm sure Cody wants to be with you guys." she said, laying Dakota on my back before walking out

"Okay, thanks." I said and we went back out to the waiting room. His mom got up and said "So, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he seems to be. She said he'll probably wake up in a little bit. She said to go back to Cody now." I said.

"Okay, let's go. I'm sure he wants to see us now." she said as we walked out to the car. We drove back to the hospital and walked inside and up to the second floor.

_**Cody's POV**_

I finally got feeling back in my leg and damn, does it hurt. I laid there in pain, waiting for the pill to take effect. A couple minutes later, Lilly, Lupa, Mom and Dad all walked back in.

"Hey, guys. How'd it go?" I asked through the pain.

"The doctor said he's fine. He should be waking up anytime now." Lilly said. "Can you take him so I can get up there with you?"

"Sure." I said, leaning over and picking Dakota up. Lilly jumped up, making sure not to hit my leg. I laid Dakota on my chest and started rubbing his back. He started to purr, so I knew he could feel me.

"Mom, can I get up there too?" Lupa asked.

"Of course. Jump on up." Lupa tried, but couldn't quite make it. Mom picked her up and set her with Lilly. "We're going to go get some lunch. You guys want anything?" Mom asked. Lupa and Lilly said no.

"I'm good too." I said.

"Okay. Be back in a little while." she said as they left. I looked at Lilly and said "I'm so sorry, Lilly. I never wanted this to happen."

"I know you didn't. It was a freak accident." she said.

"I know. I don't know what I'd do if we lost him." I said, tearing up.

"Do NOT even think about it." Lilly said.

"Okay. I just want him to wake up so bad. I need to tell him I'm sorry." I said, crying a bit.

"He knows you are. You think he believes you caused it?"

"No, of course not. I just want him to know I'm sorry about it." I said.

"It's okay, Dad." Dakota suddenly said, opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Dakota! You're okay!"I yelled, hugging him. I let go of him and said "I'm sorry about what happened. There wasn't anything I could do stop it. I'm so glad you're alright."

"I know there wasn't anything you could do except hold onto me. Did you get hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, my leg was sprained and my back got cuts from the glass that broke. I pulled us out through the window on my back. You had me so worried when you wouldn't wake up."

"It's okay. I'm awake now. How long was I out?"

"Over an hour. You really had us worried." Lilly said. The doctor came back in a couple minutes later and said "We're going to keep you here overnight. I want to make sure that leg is okay. You guys can stay if you like."

"Okay, we will. Thanks." Lilly said, smiling at her. She walked back out just as my parents came in. They saw Dakota was awake and Mom said "Hey, Dakota. How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay. Dad got a lot worse then me." he said.

"Yeah he did. Did the doctor just talk to you?" she asked.

"Yep. She's keeping me here overnight to make sure my leg is fine." I said.

"Oh. For a sprained leg?" mom asked.

"Yeah, I don't know either." I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 6PM. "Why don't you guys go home? It's getting late."

"Okay. We'll be back tommorow morning. You guys coming?" she asked Lilly.

"No, we'll stay here." she said.

"Okay, then. I'll tell Eve and Kevin what happened." Mom said as they walked out, closing the door. Dakota looked up at me and said "Thanks for holding onto me, Dad. I might have got hurt real bad if you didn't."

"I didn't even realize I grabbed you until we stopped rolling and I saw you in my arms. I guess instinct took over." I said, rubbing his back. We laid there for a few minutes not saying anything until Lupa said "I kinda hungry, Mom."

"Well, come here then. What about you, Dakota?"

"Yeah, a little." he said, getting up and walking over to Lilly. They started nursing off her, making her smile.

"How much longer will they be doing that?" I asked.

"Probably a few more days. It sucks because I'll miss this feeling." she said, smiling at me. She laid her head down on her paws, but didn't go to sleep. I was rubbing her back with my foot, making her purr. After about 10 minutes, Dakota and Lupa fell asleep, stomachs full.

Lilly looked at them and gently got up without waking them. She walked over to my side and laid back down, resting her head on my chest. I started stroking her back and thought back to when my gun exlpoded on me.

"You know what? This reminds me of when we told each other our love." I said, smiling. She smiled too and said "It does. Sure brings back some good memories."

"Yeah, like when we first...you know." I said, making her giggle.

"Yep. I remember. One of the best nights ever." she said.

"Yeah. You were so hot. Felt like you were on fire." I said. She blushed and said "Well, I did feel like I was. But thanks to you, that fire went away. At least for a little while."

I reached down and pulled her into a kiss. She giggled and started kissing me back. We made out for about 10 minutes until we pulled away. She laid her head back down, her nose under my chin.

"I love you so much. You're the best husband anyone could ask for." she said, smiling.

"And I love you, too. You're the most kind, funny, caring, _sexy_, and beautiful wolf ever." I said, putting emphasis on "sexy".

"Oh, you." she said, blushing.

"I'm serious. You're the best. You are the most loving wolf ever. You had two pups with me, we've never fought about anything EVER and you love everyone. If that's not loving, I don't know what is." I said. She started tearing up and said "You mean it?"

"Of course I do." I said. She kissed me and started crying into my chest.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." she said.

"You'd live on, strong and vibrant." I said, rubbing her back. She wiped her eyes and said "I love you. More then you know."

"I love you too." I said. I moved my hand and started rubbing her belly, making her smile. I pinched one of her nipples, catching her by surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling.

"What? You said you'd miss that feeling." I said, laughing.

"I know, but why'd YOU do it?" she asked.

"Maybe because it makes you happy." I said, running my hand over her belly.

"You're right it does. Do it again." she said. I pinched another one, making her giggle. I kept at it until she was laughing. The last time I did, some of her milk came out. I brought my finger to my mouth and licked it, liking the taste.

"Not bad. A little sweet." I said.

"Really? You like it?" she asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Now I know why the pups like it so much." She laughed and said "I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'm tired."

"Okay, I am too. Love you, babe." I said, kissing her.

"Love you, too." she said, closing her eyes. She fell asleep after a couple minutes. I closed my eyes too, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

**Good to see Dakota is okay. Looks like Cody found a new favorite food, too! Who knows, maybe he'll try more later on. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note**

**Just letting everyone who reads this know that I am starting another story. Cody will be a lone wolf this time. It won't be the same type of story, but I promise, just as good if not better. I am not sure if I will be continuing this one, since I'm running out of idea for it. I'm sure I will.**

**Staff Sergeant Perry, out!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly and I fell asleep last night around 8 or so. When I woke up, my leg was throbbing in pain. It wasn't seriously bad, but it hurt. I pushed the button by my bed to call for the doctor. About 5 minutes later, she walked in and asked "Anything wrong?"

"Yeah, my leg is throbbing. It hurts pretty bad." I said.

"Okay, can you move it?" she asked, coming over to look at it. I tried to move it, but couldn't.

"No, I can't. I can feel it though." I said.

"Okay, I was wrong. It's not sprained." she said, looking at it.

"Then what is it?" I asked, nervous.

"Right now, I don't know. We'll need to do an X-Ray. This is why I wanted you to stay. I wasn't sure about it. It looked like it was just sprained, but I didn't know 100%. Don't worry, there will be no charge for all this. This was my mistake." she said, looking sad.

"It's alright, I forgive you. Besides, I'd rather be here then at home if it's as bad as it may be."

"Good point. And Thanks. We'll get you in for a X-Ray in about an hour. We're a little busy down there with a couple skaters." she said, smiling.

"Okay. Can I get a painkiller?" I asked.

"Sure. Be right back." she said, walking out. Just then, Lilly woke up and asked "Hey, how's the leg?"

"I don't know. It hurts, but I can't move it. The doctor was just here. She's going to get an X-Ray done and see what it is. She kept me here overnight because she wasn't sure if it was sprained or not." I said.

"Okay. Any idea when your parents will be here?" she asked.

"No, I don't. Probably around noon or so."

"Good. When they get here, I'll ask if we can take Lupa and Dakota home. I'm hungry, too, so some food would be nice. I'm sure Mom would like to see us, too."

"Good idea. By the time you guys decide to come back, I should be ready to go home I hope."

"Okay." she said. A couple minutes later the doctor came back in with a pill and some water. I took it and drank some of the water and handed it back to her.

"Thanks. Hopefully it'll kick in soon." I said.

"Let me take another look at your leg. I talked to a couple others and they suggested a couple things to me." she said, walking around the bed. She looked it over, not seeing anything on the surface and said "Okay, I'm going to put some pressure on it. Let me know if it hurts anywhere."

I nodded and she started pushing on it, starting at my foot and working up. When she got to the middle of my thigh, she pushed on it and something made me yell in pain. Lilly's head shot up and she lighty growled at her. She took her hand off and said "I'm sorry about that. I think I might have found something."

"What is it?" I asked, still in pain.

"I don't know exactly, but there is a lump just above where your bone and muscles are. They X-Ray will tell me what it is. I'll go talk to the technician down there and ask I can get you in immediately." she said, getting up from her seat.

"Okay." I said, laying my head back down. Lilly looked at me and said "Are you alright? That sounded like it really hurt."

"Damn right it did!" I said. When I yelled, it woke Lupa and Dakota up and they looked at me. Dakota asked "Dad? Are you okay? We heard you yell."

"I'm fine. Just my leg hurts, that's all. Are you okay? You really had us worried yesterday." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just still a little shaken up." he said. A few minutes later, the doctor came back in with my parents right behind her.

"Hi, guys. When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. We were talking to your doctor out in the hall and she told us what happened. Sounds like you got hurt worse then you thought." dad said.

"Yeah, I think so too. I can feel my leg, but I can't move it. If it were broken, I wouldn't be able to feel it right?" I asked the doctor.

"Right. There's something there that needs to be looked at. We'll take you down for the X-Ray in just a couple minutes."

"Okay. You guys should go home now. Lilly is hungry and I'm sure Kevin and Eve would like to see them. Naomi, too. I'm sure she wants someone to play with now." I said.

"Okay, then. We'll see you later, Cody. Come on guys. Let go get some food." Mom said. Dakota and Lupa hopped off the bed and followed Lilly out. Mom shut the door on her way out.

"Quite a family you've got." she said.

"Yeah, they're great. Lupa and Dakota are the best pups ever. So full of energy and loving." I said, smiling.

"Must be a good feeling being a dad to them." she said, catching my by surprise.

"Huh? What, uh, what do you mean?" I asked, stammering.

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard to see. You and Lilly are in love, right? And she had pups. That make you their dad." she said, laughing.

"Wow, is it that obvious? I never thought anyone noticed." I said. "Oh, believe me. People probably know. It's not like it's something to be embarassed about though." she said. "Well, thanks. And yeah, it is. I love them so much." I said, smiling. She smiled and stuck her head out the door and waved someone over.

"Let's get that leg examined now." she said as a guy with a wheelchair walked in. They helped me out of bed and into the chair. We went to the elevator and went down a few floors.

**Lilly's POV**

We just got home and walked inside the house. Mom saw us come in and sat up. "Hey guys. How's Cody?" she asked, stretching. "He's getting his leg examined. The doctor found something wrong." I said, walking over to them. I hopped onto the couch with Lupa and Dakota and we sat down.

"Any idea what it is?" Mom asked. I shook my head and said "Not a clue...It really hurt him though." "Hm...Well, I hope they take care of it." she said. Naomi started to wake up and saw Lupa sitting next to me. She shot up and tackled her, surprsing us.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Mom asked, smiling at her. Naomi nodded and said "Much better. I've been waiting for you to get home!" Lupa laughed and started running from her. They chased each other around the living room, jumping on each other and wrestling. Dakota was sitting on the couch with me, looking sad.

"Dakota, what's wrong?" I said, laying down. "I'm worried about Dad." he said, laying his head on his paws. "He's going to be alright. You know that." I said, rubbing his back. "I know, but he got hurt protecting me. It just doesn't feel right." he said, tearing up. "Shh...Your Dad will always protect you. It's just bad luck he got hurt." I said, comforting him. He nodded and said "You're right...I guess I shouldn't worry about it then."

"That's right. Just know he's going to be fine." I said, smiling. He smiled too and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep. I blew some air at his face, making him laugh and rub his head with his paw. I kept at it until he was squirming around, trying to get away.

"Mom! Stop it!" he said, laughing. He put his paws over his head, thinking he won. I sat up and started tickling his sides, making him laugh like crazy. "MOM! Th-that tickles!" he yelled, trying to get away. "I'm not stopping until you get up and play!" I said, laughing.

"Okay, okay!" he said, sitting up. "Good. Now go join Naomi and Lupa. I'm sure they'd like someone else to chew on." I said, nudging him off the couch. He ran over and jumped on them, laughing. They all started wrestling together and play fighting.

Dakota got knocked over and Naomi jumped on him, pinning him "HA! Get him, Lupa!" she said, holding him down. Lupa walked over and started ticking him, making him laugh again. "No! Come on! Not again!" he yelled, laughing like crazy. Lupa started laughing and said "Say Uncle!" He shook his head and yelled "Never! Do your worst!"

They kept at it until Dakota was panting heavily from laughing and Lupa was getting tired. Suddenly, Naomi yelped and jumped off him. "What's the ma-" Mom started. We all looked at Dakota and saw his wolfhood sticking out. He rolled over and hid himself, starting to cry. I jumped down and walked over to him and asked "What was that about?" He didn't say anything. Instead, he ran off down to the bedroom, crying the entire time.

"I think you should talk to him...I'll talk to Naomi." Mom said. Naomi was shaking and trying to hide behind the couch. I walked down to the room and he was on the bed under the blanket, crying. I pushed the door almost closed with my foot and jumped up with him. "Hey, honey...Wanna talk about it?" I asked, laying down. I saw him shake his head under the blanket.

"Okay...Just come out when you do. I'll be here." I said in a motherly tone, laying my head next to him. A few minutes later, I saw him moving to the edge of the blanket and come out. He turned away from me and laid back down, still crying a little.

"You okay?" I asked, moving closer to him. He shook his head and said "N-no...I d-don't know what ha-happened." I pulled him to me and started rubbing his back. "It's nothing to be upset about. It's normal. You just got a little...um...excited." I said. He looked at me and asked "Wh-what do you mean?" I sighed and tried to think of how to tell him. I decided to just tell him the truth.

"Okay, I think you're old enough to know..." I said. "Know what?" he asked. I smiled and said "What happens to a young wolf like yourself." He tilted his head, confused. I laughed a bit and said "When a male wolf like you gets to having a lot of fun with a girl wolf, sometimes things happen he can't control."

"Um..." he said, still confused. I sighed and said "What I'm trying to say is playing with the girls got you excited. More then just a fun excitement. It's a...sexual excitement." I quickly said. His eyes went wide and he said "Mom! Lupa's my sister!"

"I know that. And so do you. It doesn't matter WHO it is that you're playing with...It just happens." I said, hoping he'd understand. "I kinda get it, I guess. I tried to tell them, but I couldn't. I was laughing too hard." he said, hiding his face under his paws.

"Dakota...Can you look at me?" I asked. He moved his paws and I said "If you only "kinda" get it, then I'll ask your dad to talk to you about it. It won't be AS awkward coming from him, since you're both guys." He nodded and said "Okay, Mom...I hope Naomi's okay...I didn't mean for anything to happen."

"I know you didn't. Grandma's talking to her right now. She'll explain everything to her too." I said, rubbing his back.

**Naomi's POV**

"So, you're saying Lupa and I...got him excited?" I asked, nervous. Mom nodded and said "He probably couldn't control it, either. He's a boy and had two girls on him...Things just happen."

"I hope he's not too upset about it...I know he didn't mean for it to happen, but still. Ew..." I said, giggling. "You say "ew" now, but you'll find a guy later on...And you won't be saying it anymore, trust me." Mom said, laughing. I sighed and said "Yeah, sure...Is Lilly going to talk to Lupa too? She was surprised too."

"Most likely. She's probably talking to Dakota right now." Mom said. A couple minutes later, Dakota and Lilly come out of the bedroom. She motions her head over to me and he nods and walks over to me. "I'm sorry about that, Naomi. I couldn't control myself. I tried to tell you two, but I was laughing too hard." he said, blushing.

"It's okay. I know it was an accident. No hard feelings." I said, hugging him. "Thanks." he said.

**Lilly's POV**

"Lupa, you wanna talk about what happened? It'll make you feel better." I asked. She nodded and I said "Okay, let's go to the bedroom." We walked down the hall and went in the room. I closed the door back down and we hopped onto the bed and laid down.

"Okay, so you wanna know why that happened?" I asked. She nodded and I said "Okay...You and Naomi got Dakota excited...sexually." I said. Her eyes went wide and she said "Mom! He's my brother! What's wrong with him!"

"It's not his fault. He had two beautiful girls on top of him. He couldn't control himself. Don't blame him." I said. She calmed down and said "Sorry, Mom...I thought he did it on purpose. Why did it happen, though? Shouldn't he be able to control that?"

"He will be able to when he's an adult. He just can't right now...Do you understand?" I asked. She shook her head and said "Not really. We can control ourselves. Why can't he?"

"He has a lot of hormones flowing through him. They'll start to go away more when he's older. Don't be surprised if it happens again. Us girls are a little different. We don't get excited as easily." I said. "I still don't understand, but okay." she said. I sighed and said "Okay. I told Dakota he was old enough to know, but Dad's going to talk to him since they're both guys."

"Know what?" she asked, confused. "Know about sex. And anything related to it." I said. Her eyes went wide again and she said "Mom! I don't want to talk about THAT!"

"If we do then you'll understand why that all happened." I said. She thought for a few moments and sighed. "Alright...I guess it won't hurt." I smiled and said "Okay...So what do YOU know about it?"

"I know it makes pups...That's about it." she said, blushing. "Nothing to be embarassed about. And you're right. It does, but usually only if we're in heat." I said. "What's heat?" she asked.

"It's a time of the year when us girls want sex very badly and will stop at nothing to get it." I said. We went on about it for about a half hour. She finally understood and said "Okay, Mom. I think that's enough."

"You're right. Come on, let's go back out there with the others." I said, getting off the bed. She jumped down and followed me out. Cody's mom was home and saw us come out and said "Oh, there you two are. Taking a nap?"

"No, just a little girl talk. When are we going back to see Cody?" I asked. She smiled and said "Whenever you guys are ready." Dakota sat up on the couch and said "I'm ready to go." "Me too." Lupa said. "I guess we all are." I said, laughing.

"Okay, let's go. I think he'd be happy to see you guys." she said, standing up. We all walked outside to the car and got in. The entire drive, Dakota was next to Lupa, blushing about what happened. She didn't notice, but I saw it.

**Cody's POV**

I just got out of the X-Ray room about 10 minutes ago and was back in my room. The doctor said she'd look at the X-Rays and see if she could find anything before I was brought back up. A couple minutes later she came in and said "Well, I found what it is causing you pain."

"What is it?" I asked. "It looks like your leg may have hit the steering wheel pretty hard because there's a chipped bone. That chip is lodged into your muscle. That's why you can't move it." she said. "So, am I going to need surgery for that?" I asked, nervous.

"Not full on surgery. We'll just numb your leg and pull the chip out that way. It's right near the surface, so we don't need to make a big cut to get to it. Don't worry, you're leg will be fine after we're done. You'll have full feeling back in it a few hours after surgery. It will hurt for a while, but not seriously bad." she said, smiling.

"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad. When are you going to do it?" I asked. "Tonight. It will only take about 10 minutes. So whenever you're ready, just push the button and we'll come get you." she said, getting up. "Okay. I'll wait until after my family gets here so I can tell them." I said.

"Good idea." she said, walking out. I laid my head back on the pillow, feeling nervous. I was about to close my eyes when I heard footsteps at the door. I looked over and saw Lilly, Lupa, Dakota and Mom come in. "Hey guys! How's it going?" I asked, sitting up.

"Good. How's the leg? Did they find anything?" Mom asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Yeah, actually. There's a bone chip stuck in my muscle. That's why I can't move it." I said. "Ouch! Are they going to take it out soon?" Lilly asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, tonight. It'll only take about 10 minutes, I guess."

"That's good. Do you want us to go then?" Mom asked. "No, you can stay. They're just going to numb my leg and pull the chip out." I said. "Okay. I'm starting to get hungry anyway. You guys want to go get something to eat real quick?" Mom asked. "Yeah, that sounds good. I think Dakota wants to be with his Dad right now, though." Lilly said, smiling at him. He blushed and said "Yeah, I do. I'm not very hungry right now anyway."

"Okay, why don't we just go get some food from downstairs. Want anything, Cody?" Mom asked. "Some of the eggs would be nice. Thanks." I said. She nodded and walked out with Lilly and Lupa after putting Dakota on the bed. They shut the door and I looked at Dakota. He blushed and laid down, not looking at me.

"What's the matter, son?" I asked, conserned. "Something happenend earlier...You're going to be mad about it, I know." he said, hiding his face. "Well, that depends on what it is. Did you hurt Lupa or Naomi?" I asked. He shrugged and said "I guess you could say that..."

"Dakota, come here. Tell me what happened." I said. He slowly got up and walked over to my side and sat down. "Well, after we got home earlier, Lupa, Naomi and I were playing. Naomi stood over me and held me down while Lupa started ticking me." he said.

"Did you bite them or something?" I asked, worried. He shook his head and said "No, I didn't..." He took a breath and sighed and said "My...you know...came out and poked Naomi." My eyes shot open and he saw it. He dropped down, crying. I rubbed his back and said "Why, son? I understand, but I just want to know why you think it happened."

"Mom said it was normal. She said they got me "excited" and it just happened. I couldn't control it...I'm sorry, Dad." he said, crying into the pillow. I felt bad for him. Something he couldn't control and embarassing him so badly.

"Shh...Don't cry, son. It is normal. You're a boy, so things happen. Things you can't stop. You wanna talk about it?" I asked, comforting him. He shrugged and said "I don't know...I guess."

"Okay. It is normal, trust me. When that happened, you were excited...sexually." I said, surprising him. "What? But Naomi is family! That's just wrong!" he said, shocked. "I know she's family. Your...you know...doesn't know that. All it knows is she's a girl." I said, chuckling. He looked up at me and said "But shouldn't I be able to control it?"

"You will be when you older. You have a lot of hormones in your body right now. They'll start to go away later on. Don't be surprised if it happens again. Or if you wake up like that." I said, rubbing his back. "Okay, Dad. I get it now..." he said, smiling. I smiled back and said "Good. Now how about we lay down and wait for Mom and Lupa to get back, huh?"

"Okay. Where should I lay down?" he asked. I picked him up and set him on my chest. He curled up and I took my phone out and started playing a game. He was watching, trying to figure out what it was.


	24. Chapter 24

I was playing a game on my phone with Dakota on my chest, watching. He seemed to like it, but had no idea what it was. I kept playing it for a few minutes until Mom, Lilly and Lupa came in. Dakota saw them and started wagging his tail and got off my chest, sitting at my side.

"Hey you two. Everything okay?" Mom asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, we're good. I'm just playing a game." She brought pushed the food tray over to the bed and set a small bowl of eggs on it. She also had a small plate with cut up steak on it for Dakota and set it next to him. We started eating while Lilly, Lupa and Mom were talking with each other.

"Lupa, how come you've been so quiet today?" Mom asked. Dakota stopped eating instantly and looked at me, nervous. I rubbed his back, telling him it was okay. He laid down with his ears back, waiting. "Well, something happened earlier that really embarassed me..." she said, blushing.

"What is it? I'm sure it can't be THAT bad." Mom said, smiling. "Why don't we go into the hall for a couple minutes? I'll tell you out there." Lilly said. Mom nodded and they walked out and around the corner where there was some chairs to sit in. "Mom's going to tell her, isn't she?" Dakota asked.

"Probably...No one's going to be mad, don't worry. I told you, it was something out of your control." I said. He went back to eating, still nervous. We finished a couple minutes later, but Mom and Lilly were still out there talking. I put his plate on the tray and pushed it off to the side. "Did you eat anything, Lupa?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had some of the eggs while we were down there. Mom had the steak, too." she said. I nodded and Mom and Lilly walked back in. Mom came over to Dakota and rubbed his back, not saying anything. Just smiling...He looked at me with confusion on his face. I shrugged and asked "So, you know now?"

"Yeah...Lilly told me about it. Nothing to be upset about, Dakota." she said, sitting down. "I know...but it was pretty embarassing." he said. "Eventually you'll think back to it someday and laugh about it." I said. I looked at the clock and it said 6:45PM.

"I think I should call the doctor in so they can take care of my leg soon. She said they'll do it tonight." I said. "Okay, we'll go down to the waiting room downstairs until you're ready to go home." Mom said. I nodded and said "Okay, see you guys later then." They all walked out and to the elevator and I pushed the button, calling the doctor in.

A couple minutes later, she walked in and said "So you're ready?" I nodded and said "Yeah. My family's downstairs. I will be able to go home tonight, right?" She smiled and said "If you feel like it. You should be able to, but don't put too much pressure on your leg for a couple weeks."

"I know. I just really wanna go home...I hate hospitals." I said, laughing. She walked out and called someone over to help me. He brought in a wheelchair and they helped me out of bed and into it.

**Lilly's POV**

We were sitting in the waiting room downstairs. There was some people there too. Lupa, Dakota and I were laying on a small couch while Cody's mom was sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"How long until Dad can go home, Mom?" Dakota asked. "It'll be a little while. Probably about a half hour or so. Little anxious, are we?" I asked, smiling at him. "A little...I don't like being here." he said, laying his head down. I laughed and said "Me either...Why don't you and Lupa play for a bit? Or we could go outside. Whatever you guys wanna do."

"Let's go outside." Lupa said. We got up and walked out automatic door and they ran over to the snow and jumped in, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. I was sitting down watching them when Dakota threw one at me. It hit my side and he started laughing. I stood up and walked over to him and pushed a bunch of snow onto him, burying him a little.

His head popped up and he said "Hey, no fair!" I laughed and said "You got me! I'm just getting payback." He started pulling himself out of the snow and jumped on me, knocking me onto my back. He tried to pin me, but since I'm bigger then him still, I easily rolled him off me. We were laughing and having a good time when his mom came outside with us.

"Having fun, guys?" she asked, laughing. "Yeah! Hey Mom, there's a pond right over there! It looks iced over." Lupa said, pointing to it. "Well, let's go see." I said. We all walked over to it and I stepped on it, testing it. It didn't crack or break open, so it looked good. "Looks good! Just be careful." I said, standing in the middle of it. Dakota ran up to it and slid over to me, knocking me over.

"Sorry, Mom!" he said, trying to stop himself. I struggled to stand back up, slipping on the ice. Lupa ran to it and slid across at Dakota, almost hitting him but she stuck her claws in the ice and slid around him, just barely missing him.

"Wow, how'd you turn?" he asked, slipping around. "Just stick your claws out and grab the ice on the side you want to turn. At least that's what I did." she said, sliding off the ice and into the snow. Dakota got another running start and slid across the ice at me, but put his claws down and turned around me, circling me and laughing.

"This is fun!" he yelled. I smiled and got off the ice and sat down, watching them play. We must have been out there for a while because when I looked at the door, Cody and his Mom were coming out. "Hey, guys! Dad's here!" I said. They looked over and saw him walking out, limping a bit. "DAD!" they yelled and ran over to him.

**Cody's POV**

"Easy, guys! I need to take it easy on my leg for a couple weeks." I said, limping towards the car. Mom already pulled it around the front so I didn't have to walk far. "Come on guys. Let's go home now." Lilly said. We all walked over and got in the car. Dakota sat next to me the entire time. When we got home, Dad came out and helped me out of the car and inside.

"So did they get it fixed?" he asked as we walked into the living room. "Yeah, there was a bone chip stuck in one of the muscles." I said, sitting on the couch. Eve and Kevin were laying down with Naomi when we came in. She got up and ran over to play with Lupa and Dakota.

"Seems like someone's been waiting a while to play." Lilly said, watching them. "Remember not to hold him down this time, okay?"

"Got it, Mom. Don't want that happening again." Lupa said, laughing. They all started wrestling and nipping each other until they got tired, about an hour later. We were all talking about the accident and my leg. Dakota got up on the couch and sat next to me while Lupa laid next to Lilly. Naomi laid on the floor next to Kevin.

"So Mom, when are you guys going back to Glacier?" Lilly asked, curious. "Trying to get rid of us?" Eve asked, laughing. "No, just curious." Lilly said, smiling.

"Well, we were talking about leaving tommorow actually." she said. "So soon?" I asked. Eve nodded and said "There's a howl day after tommorow we want to go to."

"Well, that sounds fun. Did you have anyone to go with, Naomi?" Lilly asked. Naomi blushed and said "No, not yet..." Kevin and Eve smiled and he said "It's okay. I'm sure as soon as we get back, someone is going to ask." "Thanks, Dad." Naomi said, laying her head down.

"Getting tired?" Eve asked. Naomi nodded and said "A little..." Eve moved around a little and said "Here, get up here with me." Naomi jumped up and curled up with her, falling asleep. I looked at the clock and it said 8:15PM. I yawned and said "So, you guys wanna get some sleep? It's started to get late."

Dakota and Lupa nodded and Lilly said "Well, come on then. We'll see you guys tommorow morning." Kevin hopped up with Eve and Naomia and laid down, nuzzling Eve. "Goodnight." they said, laying their heads down. We walked into the bedroom and the kids got into the bed next to ours and fell asleep quickly. Lilly hopped up onto the bed with me and laid down at the pillow.

"How's the leg feel?" she asked, putting her head on my chest. "So far so good. It doesn't hurt right now, so that's a good thing." I said, rubbing her back. She smiled and moved up closer to my head, laying hers right next to mine. "Mmm...I love you, babe..." she said, licking my neck. I was surprised at her sudden affection and said "I love you too...What's got you so loving tonight?"

She looked up at me and said "I've still got my husband." and kept licking my neck. I rolled onto my side, facing her, and started rubbing her back again. "And I've still got my sexy wife." I said, kissing her. She giggled and said "You're sweet." "I try." I said, laughing. I was thinking about when Lilly asked when they were going back to Glacier.

"Hey, babe?" I asked. She looked up at me and said "Yeah?" "What would you think about us and the kids going to Glacier Park for a while?" I asked, rubbing her back. She thought for a moment and said "I think it would be a good idea. The only problem I see is their actual dad trying to take them."

"That's not going to happen. Dakota told me he'd never go with him, no matter what." I said. She smiled and said "Well, it sounds like a good idea. When would you wanna go?" I thought about it and said "It would be best to wait until around June. That's when I finally finish school."

She nodded and said "Yeah, then we'll get to spend everyday together!" I sighed and said "Yeah, sure..." in a fake upset tone. Lilly laughed and said "Let's get some sleep. Tommorow's Sunday, right?"

"Yep. Why do you ask?" I asked, kissing her. "No reason." I smiled and said "Goodnight, love." She kissed me and said "Night, babe."

**Four Months Later (Middle of June)**

We told Dakota and Lupa of our plan to take them to Glacier soon. They we really excited to go, so we decided to go for a week and a half. I got the insurance payout on my Jeep, around $3,500, and bought a 2003 Subaru Impreza Wagon. Good car with plenty of room on the inside and all wheel drive for the snow. I told my parents of our plan and they were okay with it and told us to have fun, but be careful.

We decided to leave the coming Saturday, which was tommorow. Lupa and Dakota had gotten pretty big by now. Lupa was almost as big as Lilly and Dakota was a little bigger then them both. We were laying in the living room, watching TV. We decided to watch "Alpha & Omega" since Lupa and Dakota had never seen it.

When it was over they looked at Lilly and Lupa asked "So, who's Garth? He's kinda cute." Lilly giggled and said "He is, isn't he? He's just a friend, if that's what you're asking." Lupa nodded and said "It is...So how come you're not with him now?"

"Well, he was always stuck up because he's an alpha. I never did like it." she said. Lupa nodded and Dakota said "But then you and Dad met, so It didn't matter anymore, right?"

"Right. And I'd never give him up for anything." she said, kissing me. Lupa sighed and rolled her eyes. Dakota just started laughing. I looked up at the clock and it was 4:30PM. "Hey, we should start getting the car loaded up. I need to put the roof rack on it first." I said. Lilly nodded and said "Come on, guys. Let's give Dad a hand." They nodded and we walked out to the garage. I opened it up and pulled my car in.

I walked to the back of it and pulled the rack out and started putting it together. I was done in just a couple minutes and put it on the car, securing it down. "Can you guys bring the bags over so I can load them up?" I asked. They nodded and started bringing bags to the back and setting them down for me. I loaded them in the car, filling the back.

When I was done, all that was left was two coolers, a couple spare tires and the small BBQ. I put them on the rack and secured them down with just a little room left over. The rear of the car was dropped down a little, but not enough to worry about. "Okay, got the tent, sleeping bags, coolers...everything we need I think." I said, closing the car up. "We're ready to go. Just let me know when you guys are ready to leave."

"I'm ready to go now." Dakota said. I laughed and said "If you guys want to, we can leave tonight. It's about a six hour drive, so we'd be there around 10 or 11 tonight. We'll sleep in the car for tonight and set everything up in the morning. Okay?"

"Fine with me. How about you two?" Lilly asked. They nodded and I said "Okay, tonight it is. Let's go back inside for a little bit and eat something real quick." We walked back into the house and they all went to the couch while I warmed up some leftovers. Mom and Dad were sitting in the chairs and Mom asked "So, you guys are leaving tommorow morning?"

"Actually, we decided to leave tonight, if that's okay with you guys." I said. "Fine with me. Just drive careful. Roads get a little scary at night." Dad said. "I know. I've driven them before." I said, taking the food out of the microwave. I walked back into the living room and gave everyone a plate of food. We all ate and I took the plates back in and washed them.

"Don't forget your shotgun, honey." Mom said, picking her book up. I nodded and went to the bedroom to get it. I put it in it's case and put a bunch of ammo in a small backpack along with a cleaning kit. I took them out and tossed them on the floor of car. I walked back inside and Lilly and the kids were waiting for me.

"So, I take it we're ready to go?" I asked. They all nodded and I said "Well, come on then. Bye, guys. See you in a little over a week. Love you!" They waved and Mom said "Alright, bye. Love you too." We all walked out to the car and got in, Dakota sitting up front and Lilly and Lupa in the back. I started it up, letting it warm up for a few minutes.

"You guys excited? First camping trip!" I said, getting them excited. "Yeah! It's gonna be great!" Dakota said, wagging his tail. I rubbed his head and said "While the car's warming up, I'm going to check the tires real quick. Make sure they're good to go." I hopped out and started checking them, making sure the pressure and tread was good. They looked like they were brand new and the pressure was exactly where it needed to be.

I got back in and said "All good...Time to go!" I pulled the car out of the garage and pushed the button to shut it and drove off. Lilly and Lupa were laying down in the back, looking tired. "Why don't you guys go to sleep? I'll wake you up when we stop for gas." I said. They nodded but Dakota said "I'm going to stay up with you. I really like looking at all the views." I smiled and said "Bet your going to fall asleep later..."

"Nope! I'm going to stay up the entire drive!" he said, laughing. "All right. We'll see..." I said, rubbing his back. We drove a few more minutes and got on the highway going north. Dakota was still up, watching all the sights to be seen. He was smiling the entire time. After about two hours we had to stop for gas. I pulled off the highway and into the gas station lot, parking next to a pump. An attendant came out and I said "Fill it up. We also need ice for two coolers."

"You'll have to go inside for ice. $2.50 per bag." he said, starting to fill the tank. Lilly and Lupa were asleep, but Dakota was still awake. "Stay here. Protect Mom and Lupa if something happens. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said. He nodded and I got out and pulled the coolers off the roof and set them by the car. They already had a lot of food inside them so all they needed was ice. I went inside and bought six bags. The cashier helped me carry them out and to the car.

"Thanks. I can take it from here." I said, setting the bags down. He set the ones he was carrying down and I started opening them and dumping the into the coolers. I put three in each one, filling it. The attendant finished filling the car and said "Comes out to $35.40. You can pay inside." and walked back in. I picked up the coolers and put them back up, securing them, and got the empty bags to throw away.

As I was walking back to the store, I heard Dakota started yelping. I turned around to see a wolf fly onto me, knocking me back. He eventually got the door open and ran over, broadsiding the wolf. He knocked it a good 10 feet away. While he held it back, I ran to the car to get the shotgun. Lilly and Lupa were scared, watching Dakota. "He's fine, guys. I'll take care of-" I was stopped suddenly by a gun blast behind me. I spun around to see the cashier with a rifle in his hands. He shot the attacking wolf and was now aiming it at Dakota.

Dakota was laying on the ground, wimpering. Lilly started crying and I ran over and yelled "NO! Don't shoot him!" The cashier saw me coming over and lowered his gun and said "He with you?" I nodded and said "Yes, he is. Please, don't shoot him. He was protecting me."

"My apologies, sir. I had no idea. What about the other one?" he asked. "I don't know him. He attacked me." I said. Dakota looked up at us and asked "Is he...dead?" The cashier was shocked Dakota could talk but said "Yeah...I saw you get knocked to the ground by him and ran out to help."

"Well, thank you. Dakota, get back to Mom and Lupa. They're worried sick about you." He nodded and walked back over to the car and got back in. "I take it you've got some wolves of yer own?" he asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, we do. They live with us. We're on our way to Glacier Park for a camping trip."

"Nice place. Just be careful up there. Those wolves are crazy sometimes, especially around now." he said. "Why's that?" I asked.

"It's getting close to mating season. Males go nuts around now." he said. "I need to get back inside now. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks. Oh, I still owe you for the gas." I said, pulling my wallet out. "Eh, don't sweat it. You and your friend almost got killed." he said. "Well...Thanks. I really appreciate it." I said. "No problem. Take care." he said, walking back inside. I got back in the car and Dakota was sitting on the passenger seat, shaking.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" I asked, rubbing his back. "Y-yeah, just shaken up..." he said, looking at the dead wolf. "He almost killed me too."

"I know...I'm so glad I stopped him in time." I said, hugging him. I looked at Lilly and Lupa and said "You guys okay, too?" Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, we're fine...I love you, Cody! You saved Dakota's life...again!"

"It's my job as his Dad. Let's get back on the road." I said, starting the car. We pulled back on the highway and kept driving. Lilly and Lupa fell asleep again, but Dakota was still awake, shaking. "I know you're still scared. Why don't you get a little sleep?" I said. He shook his head and said "No, I'm fine. Thanks, Dad." He put his head on my shoulder and I put my arm around him and said "You're welcome."

About an hour later, I noticed he was asleep and had tears rolling down his face. "Hey, Dakota...Wake up, buddy." I said, shaking him a bit. "DAD!" he yelled, shooting awake. It woke Lilly and Lupa up as well and Lilly said "What was that?"

"It was Dakota...You okay?" I asked. He wiped his eyes and said "Yeah...Bad dream...Real bad." I nodded and said "Okay, guys, go back to sleep. It's still a couple more hours until we get there." It was almost 9PM now. "I think I'm going to stay up for now..." he said, turning to look out his window. Lilly and Lupa fell back asleep after a couple minutes.

I looked at his window and saw him crying again. I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Dakota, what's wrong? What's got you upset?" I asked. He just sniffed and shook his head. I rubbed his back and said "Come on, you can tell me anything. Please?" He wiped his eyes and said "That dream I had...That wolf killed you..." I was shocked but kept cool and said "You know nothing is going to happen to me."

"I know, but it was so awful! I couldn't get the door open and he killed you!" he said, crying again. I started tearing up as well and said "Come here..." He turned around and I pulled over to the side of the road and parked. "You saved my life tonight because you DID get the door open. I'm very grateful for that and proud of you. You shouldn't let a dream bother you. I love you, Dakota. I was so scared when I saw that guy pointing his gun at you. I thought he was going to shoot you too. I just couldn't deal with that..." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Thanks, Dad...I love you too! We saved each other's lives and that's all that matters." he said, hugging me. "That's right. Now, let's get back on the road." I said. He sat back in the seat and continued to watch the road go by as I got back on the highway.

We kept driving into the night for a couple more hours until we arrived at the entrance to the park. I drove in and found a good size camping spot and pulled up to it and parked the car. I shut it off and said "We're here. Let's get some sleep now." Dakota nodded and laid down in the seat. I tilted mine back so it was flat and fell asleep after a couple minutes.


	25. Chapter 25

We arrived at the campsite last night around 11PM so we slept in the car. When I woke up, it was just getting to be morning. The sun was just coming up and the clock said 6:25AM. I yawned at looked at Dakota. He was still asleep. I looked back at Lilly and Lupa and the were the same. I quietly opened the door and stepped out, breathing in the fresh, morning air.

I looked around and saw a fire pit and a LOT of cut up log pieces laying everywhere. I gathered a bunch up and tossed them in and lit them. A few minutes later, the fire was going pretty good, filling the air with that special campfire smell that I loved. The pit had a grate over it so it can be used as a BBQ. I went to the back of the car and quietly opened it and pulled out a frying pan and a few paper plates. I set them down next to the pit and went back and pulled the coolers down.

I opened one and pulled the eggs out for breakfast. I took them over and started cooking while everyone was still sleeping. A few minutes later, I heard a yawn come from the car and saw Dakota waking up and sniffing the air. He saw me sitting outside and got out and walked over. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, sitting by the fire. "Cooking breakfast. Hungry?" I asked. He nodded and said "I'll be right back. Gotta use the bathroom." He walked off and came back a couple minutes later.

As he sat down, Lilly woke up and saw us sitting by the fire. She woke Lupa up and they both came out to us. "Morning guys. How long have you two been up?" Lilly asked, sitting down with Lupa. "I've been up for about a half hour. Dakota just got up a few minutes ago." I said, finished breakfast. I divided it up between them and they started eating.

"You're not hungry, Dad?" Lupa asked. "No, not really. I'll eat something later." When they were done, I threw the plates away and sat back down with them. "So what do you guys wanna do today?" I asked. "How about we go for a walk?" Lupa asked. Dakota and Lilly nodded and I said "Sounds good. Let me get my gun and lock up the car."

I walked over and put the coolers back up. I opened the door and got my gun and some ammo and locked the doors. I set it over my shoulder and put the ammo in my jacket pocket.

"Okay, so which way?" I asked, turning around. Lilly looked around and said "How about down that trail?" I looked over at it and said "Sure. Let me know when you guys wanna come back. We still need to set up the tent and all." We walked off down the trail, looking at all the nice scenery around us. Lupa and Dakota's tails were wagging a mile a minute as they looked around, amazed.

"This is really nice up here, Dad!" Dakota said. I nodded and said "Yeah it is! I've never been here before so this is all new to me too." We kept walking along the trail for about an hour until Lilly said "My feet are starting to hurt."

"Want to head back then?" I asked, stopping. She nodded and I said "Okay. Let's get back." We started heading back and about halfway back, I heard "Lilly" out of nowhere.

"What is it, Lupa?" Lilly asked, smiling. "I...didn't say anything, Mom." Lupa said, getting a little scared. Lilly looked at her and said "You didn't just say "Lilly"? Lupa shook her head and Lilly said "Okay...What's going on?" She caught up next to me and Dakota with Lupa right next to her. "I have no idea..." I said, dropping two shells into the gun.

We kept walking until we heard it again. Someone CLEARLY saying "Lilly". We were all scared and started running back when something tackled Lilly, making her scream. I told Lupa and Dakota to run back to the car and stay there. They ran off and I went over to Lilly and pulled a wolf off her and held it down. I closed my gun and pointed it at it.

"Who are you!" I yelled. The wolf said in a raspy voice "Kevin..." I recognized it as being Kevin and got off him. "Kevin! You almost got killed! What's wrong with you!" I said, unloading my gun. "I was trying to scare you guys. I guess it worked!" he said, chuckling.

"That WASN'T funny, Kevin! You really scared me and the kids! He almost blew your head off!" Lilly yelled, getting up. He looked at her and said "I'm sorry, Lilly...It was Eve's idea." Lilly laughed and said "That...I believe. Where is she?"

"Over there." He said, pointing to a bush. I walked over to it and said "You're caught, Eve..." She came out, laughing, and said "That was pretty good! What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to take a family camping trip here. Just the four of us. Where's Naomi?" I asked. She smiled and said "Going over to surprise Lupa and Dakota." Just then we heard a loud yelp come from the car. "Good girl!" Eve said, laughing. We all walked back to the car to see Naomi pinning Dakota while Lupa was laughing hysterically.

"Hey Naomi!" Lilly said, running over to her. Naomi got off Dakota and said "Hi, Lilly! How's it going?" "Good, how about you? You've gotten big!" she said. "I've been good. And yeah, I grew...a lot!" Naomi said, laughing. Eve, Kevin and I walked over and we all sat down by the fire.

"You two have gotten pretty big too!" Naomi said, checking Lupa and Dakota out. "Thanks. How was the howl when you guys left?" Dakota asked. Naomi blushed and said "It was good..." Dakota looked at her and said "Okay, how was it REALLY?" She laughed and said "Okay it was great! I met a guy there. His name's Jeff. He actually looks a LOT like you. And acts like you, too!"

"Wow, really? That's pretty cool. Did he come with you guys here?" he asked. She nodded and said "He's over at the lake right now with his parents, but he said he'd come by later."

"Cool...Sounds like a cool guy. Have you two-" he started when Naomi said "No. Not YET at least." Eve let out a sigh and wispered "They're always out together...I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Lilly and I laughed but Kevin looked a little irritated.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Eve asked, nuzzling him. He sighed and said "I don't want to think about my little girl mating already..." Naomi looked at him and said "Don't worry, Dad. Jeff's a sweetheart. He'd never force me to do anything I don't want to. You know that..."

"I know..." he said, smiling at her. "So, how long are you guys sticking around our little slice of heaven?"

"We'll be here for a little over a week. It's really nice up here." I said. He nodded and said "That's why I love it so much. And the fact I'm with my girls here." Eve nuzzled him and Dakota said "How about we go to the lake, Dad? I'd like to see it." I looked at Lilly and she said "Sounds like a good idea."

"Okay, we'll go in a little bit. Is there a way I can get my car down there so we don't need to walk as far back uphill?" I asked. Eve nodded and said "If you go back up the road you came in on for a couple minutes, you'll see another one on your right. It's a dirt road that goes right next to the lake."

"Great! I brought my dad's fishing stuff, so maybe I can pull some fish out of it." I said, smiling. "Good idea. Fresh fish for dinner sounds great!" Kevin said, licking his lips. We all sat around for a little while longer until the fire was out, which was around 10AM. "Okay...Let's go see the lake." I said, getting up. We all walked over and got in the car and drove off down the road until we found the one Eve mentioned. I turned onto it and we drove along it for about 10 minutes. We finally found the lake and parked next to it and got out.

Naomi, Lupa and Dakota ran over and jumped in the water, laughing and splashing each other. Kevin and Eve were watching them while I got the fishing stuff and walked down the bank a little bit with Lilly. We sat down and I cast the line out and set the rod down and waited. "Are you happy we came up here, love?" I asked. Lilly giggled and said "Yes, I am. Only one problem..."

"What's that?" I asked. She slowly licked my neck and I said "Oh, right...I forgot that. It's okay, though." She smiled and said "I know...I just REALLY want to!" I kissed her and said "We'll figure it out, don't worry." We sat there for a while longer. I already caught 3 fish and was pulling in a 4th one. The kids were sitting by the water with Kevin and Eve, talking and laughing. Eve walked over to us and said "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Good. I've got three fish so far and about to get a fourth." I said, pulling the fish in. It was bigger then the rest. Lilly was smiling, looking out over the lake when something caught her eye.

"Mom?" she asked. "Yeah, honey?" Eve asked, turning to her. "Look straight across the lake..." she said. Eve and I looked over and saw a light brown wolf drinking from the lake. "Could that be...?" Eve said, eyes wide. The wolf must have noticed we were looking at it and looked over at us. Eve and the wolf locked eyes and it started sprinting over to us. Lilly was in shock.

"MOM!" the wolf yelled. Eve ran over and yelled "KATE!" and tackled her. They hugged and cried on each other's shoulders and Lilly ran over and hugged them too. "Kate..." Lilly said, crying. "Hi, Lilly! It's been a while!" Kate said, crying. "I know! A LONG time." Lilly said. They continued to hug for a few more minutes. I got up and walked over to them. Eve saw me me come over and said "Kate, this is Cody. Cody, this is my daughter Kate."

"Nice to meet you. How do you guys know each other?" Kate asked. Lilly blushed and said "He's my mate!" Kate smiled widely and said "Wow, you too! My mate's a human too!"

"Well, where is he?" Eve asked. "He's up at the campsites. We came here for a week after learning you guys weren't at Jasper anymore. I heard about Dad..." Kate said, tearing up. Eve hugged her and said "Yeah...I miss him too. He fought to protect us and gave his life for us. I have good news, though."

"What?" Kate asked, excited. "I got remarried...and you have another sister." Eve said, smiling. "Really? Can I meet them?" Kate asked. "Of course. They're over by the car." she said, pointing over at them. We all walked over to them and Kate said "Hi. I'm Kate!"

"I'm Naomi. You must be my other sister! This is my dad, Kevin." Naomi said. "Hi, Kate. I heard a lot about you." Kevin said, hugging her. "Don't worry. I'm not trying to replace your dad, but I really do love your mom."

"Well, thanks Kevin. No one can replace Dad." she said. She looked at Dakota and Lupa and said "I didn't meet you guys yet." Lilly walked over and said "They're our kids." Kate's eyes went wide and she said "You have kids?" Lilly nodded and said "Yep. Lupa and Dakota." Kate looked at Dakota's eyes and then at mine a couple times.

"You two have the same eye color..." she said. Dakota nodded and said "I found that a little odd at first too. I like it though." Kate smiled and said "Me too. I've always liked blue eyes. My mate, Chris, has blue eyes too, but not the same shade of blue."

"How about we go up to the campsite and meet him?" Eve asked. Kate nodded and said "Sure. I'll go back and tell him you guys are coming!" She ran off to the campsites while we all got back in the car. I put the fish in a cooler and started driving back. About 10 minutes later we pulled back in the campsite and got out. I got another fire going and a few minutes later, Kate and Chris came over from their site.

"Hi. You must be Chris." Eve said. He nodded and said "I am. And you must be Eve. It's nice to meet you." "You too. This is my mate Kevin, my daughter Lilly and her mate Cody and their kids Lupa and Dakota." Eve said, smiling. "Nice to meet you guys." he said. "You too." Dakota said. They sat down next to the fire while Eve, Kate and Lilly caught up.

After a few minutes Lilly asked "So, you guys don't have kids?" Kate shook her head and said "No. But I'd like to someday. How old are you guys."

"Almost a year old." Lupa said. "Cool. Where do you guys live?" Kate asked. "Kalispell, Montana." I said. She nodded and said "I have no idea where that is." I laughed and said "It's about six hours from here. We just got here last night." Kate nodded and said "Okay, if you say so." We all laughed and she asked "Do you guys live alone back home?"

"No, we live with my parents. At least until I can afford to move out." I said. We kept talking for a couple hours. I looked at my watch and it was almost dinner time already. "You guys ready for dinner?" I asked. Dakota and Lupa nodded and I said "Okay, let me clean the fish and we'll have them. Sorry, guys, but I only caught four."

"That's okay. We were going to have ribs tonight."Chris said. "You wanna go eat, babe?"

"Sure. I'm getting hungry. It was great to see you again mom. You too, Lilly." Kate said, hugging them. "It was great to see you too, honey. Gonna be back tommorow?" Eve asked. "Yep! See you guys later!" Kate said, walking off with Chris. Eve smiled and said "I'm so happy we got to see her again..."

"Me too, Mom. It's been way too long." Lilly said. I got up and got the fish out of the cooler and started cleaning them, throwing the guts and crap far into the woods. After about 20 minutes, I started cooking them over the fire. Dakota's mouth was starting, listening to the crackling sound.

"Right after we eat I'll set up the tent, okay?" I asked. They nodded and I realized we didn't have a water bowl for them to drink from "I know what I forgot to pack now..." I said, smiling. "A water bowl."

"Oh...That'd be nice to have. Any place we can get one around here?" Lilly asked. I nodded and said "The gas station back up the highway we stopped at." Dakota laid down and put his ears back, looking sad.

"What's the matter, Dakota?" I asked, rubbing his back. "I really don't want to go back there again..." he said, tears in his eyes. I looked at the girls and said "Could you guys give us a couple minutes?" They nodded and walked over to the trail and sat down where they couldn't hear us.

"Why don't you want to go back? I asked, comforting him. "Because of what happened...What if it happens again and I can't get out?" he asked, starting to cry. "Shh...No one said you'd need to stay in the car this time. You can get out with me if you want." I said. He looked up at me and said "I just don't want to go back."

"Would you rather stay here?" I asked. He nodded and I said "Okay, I'll go tommorow then while Chris and Kate are here." He smiled and said "Thanks, Dad." I rubbed his back and Kevin said "What happened at the gas station?" I called over to Lilly and waved them back over to us. They came back and sat down next to the fire.

I started telling them about what happened and when I was done, Eve was almost in tears and said "Don't worry about anything, Dakota. You know your dad will always be there for you." He nodded and said "I know..." About that time we heard people laughing, coming down the road. I didn't think much of it until I looked back up and noticed it was two wolves. They stopped and sniffed the air and saw us.

Dakota looked over and saw them. He started growling and I said "Easy, son...They look harmless." They really did. They were a couple smaller wolves. He stopped and got up, walking over to them. One of them moved in front of the other, defending it. Dakota sat down and started talking to them, but we couldn't hear what they were saying. They talked for a few minutes until dinner was ready. I divided it up between us all.

"Dakota! Dinner's ready!" I called over. He looked back at me and nodded. He said something and one of them looked over at me and back at him. Dakota nodded and walked back to us a couple minutes later. "So who were they?" Lilly asked. "A couple wolves that live near here. They're brother and sister, Shadow and Crystal." he said, smiling.

"Did you guys become friends or something?" I asked, laughing. He nodded and said "You could say that. They invited us to walk with them tommorow. Is it okay, Dad?"

I looked at Lilly and she looked unsure but said "It's okay with me...Do you wanna go, Lupa?" Lupa nodded and said "Yeah, I'd love to! Please, Dad?" I sighed and said "Okay...Just be careful." They nodded and Dakota said "They said they'll be here around noon tommorow."

"Okay, I'll be leaving tommorow morning and probably won't be back until a little after noon." I said. Lilly looked up at me and said "I'm going with you...I don't want you to go alone." I nodded and said "Good idea...I don't want to go alone, either." After we finished eating, I got the tent out of the back of the car and started putting it up. It only took just a few minutes.

I got the sleeping bags and air mattress out too and set them up inside it. When I was done, it was starting to get dark. "Where are you guys staying, Mom?" Lilly asked. "We've got a den about 15 minutes from here." she said. Lilly nodded and said "So are you guys going home now?"

"Yeah...We'll be back tommorow, don't worry." She said. We all said bye and they walked off to their den, leaving us alone. The fire kept going throughout the night until around 11...We were all talking and laughing about when Dakota and Lupa were pups. After a little while longer, the fire started to go out so we decided to go to bed.

Dakota and Lupa decided to sleep on the bed with us. Lilly and I laid down with them and I started rubbing Lilly's back. Lupa looked up at her and asked "Mom, why are you purring?"

Lilly giggled and said "Because I like it when your dad rubs my back...Feels relaxing." Lupa laid her head back down and fell asleep a couple minutes later, along with Dakota. Lilly gently rolled over to face me and said "I'm so glad we took this trip. I never thought we'd see Kate here..." I smiled and pulled the blanket over us and said "I'm just happy you guys are having fun. I thought it would be boring to you." She smiled and said "I love it here...It's so peaceful and beautiful."

"I know...That's why I love it. That and I'm with you guys." I said, kissing her. She blushed and said "You're sweet...I'm starting to feel warm." "Want me to take the blanket off you?" I asked, starting to move it. She licked my neck and said "Not "that" warm, dummy." I smiled and said "But the kids are right next to us. We can't."

"I know...But it's just so strong right now..." she said, looking sad. "I know, love...We will soon, I promise." I said, kissing her. She nodded and put her forelegs around me, pulling me closer. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face with me right behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the sun was shining through the mesh windows in the tent. It was just getting up over the mountains, warming the air but it was still cool outside. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking at Dakota and Lupa sleeping. I gently rubbed their backs and looked over at Lilly. She was still asleep too. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her smile, and got out of the tent. I left it open so they could get out too.

I stretched and yawned, enjoying the cool morning. I went over to the car and got my phone out and looked at it. I had two missed calls from Mom so I decided to call her later in the morning. I got a cooler down and opened it, pulling some bologna **(For those who don't know, it's pronounced Bo-low-knee)** and got the frying pan. I walked back to the fire pit and got it going again, filling the air with the smell of burning wood.

I heard a yawn come from the tent and a couple minutes later, Dakota came out. "Morning, son." I said, putting the pan over the fire. "Morning, Dad. What's for breakfast?" he asked, sitting down next to me. "Fried bologna. One of my favorite foods ever." I said, smiling. He licked his lips and said "Sounds good! What time are you leaving?"

"After we all eat. I wanna be back by noon. You and Lupa going to be okay here by yourself?" I asked, conserned. He nodded and said "Yeah, we'll be fine. I think Grandma, Kevin and Naomi might be here soon." I chuckled and said "You can call him Grandpa, you know that right?" He nodded and said "I know, but technically he's not our Grandpa. I don't know how he'd feel if I say it."

"I'm sure he'd like it. I know what you're saying." I said, rubbing his back. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Gotta use the bathroom." he said, getting up. I nodded and he walked off. Before he was too far away, he turned around and said "Oh, Dad?"

"Yeah, son?" I asked. "I heard you two last night..." he said, laughing. I froze and blushed madly and looked over at him. He was laughing and walked off to the woods. I sighed and said "Great...Lilly's gonna be pissed..."

"About what?" she asked, stepping out of the tent, scaring me. "Oh, jesus! You scared me." I said. She laughed and came over and sat next to me, watching me cook. "So, what is Lilly going to pissed about?" she asked, smiling. I sighed and said "Dakota heard us talking last night..."

"Crap...Well, he knows we love each other. I'm sure he understands." she said, blushing. About then he came back over and sat down next to us, blushing when he saw Lilly. "Hi, Mom..." he said, weakly smiling. "Hi, honey...How'd you sleep?" she asked, smiling.

"Uh...Good. Pretty good." he said, looking down at the ground. She sighed and said "Dad told me you heard us..." He lightly chuckled and said "Yeah, I did...Sorry, guys." I put my arm around him and said "Don't be. It's not like you didn't know about us." He smiled and said "Yeah, you're right there. I just never expected you two to talk about it with us around."

"It's okay. Someday you'll have kids and they'll hear you talking about it with your mate." Lilly said. He blushed and said "Mom!" Lilly laughed and said "It's the truth." He rolled his eyes and laid down next to the fire. I got up and got some plates from the car and stuck my head in the tent.

"Lupa, breakfast." I said, waking her up. She stirred awake to see me. "Morning, Dad. Be out in a minute." she said, yawning. I went back and sat down, divding breakfast up between us all. I gave Lilly and Dakota their plates and set one down for Lupa and I started eating mine. She came out a couple minutes later, stretching, and sat down to eat. A couple minutes later, we all finished eating and I threw our plates away.

"That was good, Dad!" Dakota said, licking his lips. "Yeah! We've never had that before." Lupa said. "Thanks. It's one of my favorite foods." I said, smiling. Lilly leaned up against me and asked "So when are we leaving?"

"In a little bit. Let's wait for Eve, Kevin and Naomi to get here. I wonder if Chris and Kate are coming back today." I said, scratching my chin. A few minutes later, Naomi came running up and tackled Lupa, laughing. "Well, someone's in a good mood!" Lilly said, laughing too. Lupa rolled her off and they started chasing each other around, squealing and laughing. Eve and Kevin came walking over and started laughing too.

"Morning, guys." I said. "Morning. How's everyone doing?" Kevin asked. "Great! You?" Lilly asked, smiling. "Great. Best sleep in a while." Eve said, giving a sly smile. "Great, you guys too?" Dakota asked, laughing. Kevin looked at him in confusion and asked "What do you mean?"

Dakota just laughed and rolled his eyes, looking at both of us, making us blush. Eve got it and said "Really you two? Their still kids...Why would you do that next to them?" Lilly laughed and said "We didn't...just discussed it while they were asleep. Or so we thought." Kevin smiled and said "So what was the verdict?"

"Honey! That's a little personal, don't you think?" Eve asked, giving his ear a gentle nip. He laughed and said "I was just joking, babe. I don't need to know. So what's the plan today?"

"Well, if you guys can keep and eye on Lupa and Dakota, Lilly and I need to go get a water bowl in a few minutes. Lupa and Dakota are going with a couple wolves they met yesterday for a walk later. Lilly and I will be back by noon, I promise." I said. Eve nodded and said "No problem. I'm sure Naomi wants to make up lost playing time."

Dakota got up and joined Lupa and Naomi while we all talked for a while longer. After about a half hour, I looked at my watch and it was almost nine. "Woah, we need to go if we're going to be back by noon. It's about four hours there and back." I said. Lilly nodded and said "Sorry to leave you guys, but I don't want Cody going alone after what happened."

"We understand. Have a safe drive. We'll keep an eye on them." Kevin said. "Thanks, guys. Dakota, Lupa." I said, calling them over. "Yeah, Dad?" they asked, walking over to us. "Mom and I are going to go now. Eve and Kevin are in charge while we're gone. Behave, okay?" I said.

They nodded and I said "Good. We'll see you guys around noon." We hugged them real quick and got in the car, driving off down the road.

**Lilly's POV**

We were driving down the road to the gas station we stopped at. I was thinking about what happened there last time and started to tear up. Cody saw it and asked "What's wrong, love?"

"Just thinking about what happened the other night..." I said, wiping my eyes. He put his arm around me, pulling me closer, and said "It's okay. I miss them already." It's only been about 10 minutes since we left. I laughed and said "Yeah, me too. They'll be fine, though."

"I know. I just feel bad leaving Dakota after he risked his life for me." he said. I kissed him on the cheek and said "He said he didn't want to go back there. You respected that and let him stay with Lupa and Naomi to have fun."

"I just feel bad about it, though." he said. "Don't worry about it. You saved his life too, you know." I said. He nodded and said "Yeah, I did. Thanks, love." "For what?" I asked.

"Making me feel better." he said, rubbing my back. I smiled and said "Anytime..." Cody started some music after a little while. He started playing "Without You" By David Guetta Feat. Usher. I loved the song instantly.

"I love this song." I said, smiling. He laughed and said "I first heard it the day after we fell in love in the hospital. It's been my favorite song ever since then. It reminds me so much of you." As the song ended, I could feel tears in my eyes. I wiped them away and said "I love you...so much!" and licked his neck.

"I love you too, Lilly...More then life itself." he said, rubbing my back. I laid down in the seat and started falling asleep.

**Dakota's POV**

"So, what do you guys wanna do for a while?" I asked Lupa and Naomi. We were sitting by the fire pit. It went out a few minutes ago, but it was still a little warm.

"How about we play hide and seek?" Naomi suggested. Lupa nodded and I said "Sounds good to me." Naomi turned to her parents and asked "You guys want to join us?"

"No thanks. You guys have fun. We're going to talk for a little while." Grandma Eve said. "Okay. Come on! There's a good area to play in over there!" Lupa said, running off to the woods. We followed her and started deciding who started the game.

"Since it was my idea, you two think of a number between 1 and 10. Closest one to the one I'm thinking of starts it." Naomi said. We nodded and I said "Four!" She nodded and Lupa said "Eight!"

"Dakota was closest. Number was five." Naomi said. "Now go count to thirty!" she said as her and Lupa ran off. I turned around and counted. When I was done, I started running the direction they went. I could see their paw prints in the dirt, so I followed them until they stopped. I looked around, but didn't see them.

I started sniffing the air, trying to find a scent. I found one, but I didn't recognize it. It was a sweet smell. Definately wolf. I started following it and found myself by the lake. I looked around but didn't see anyone so I turned around and started back when I heard "Dakota?"

I spun around to see Crystal walking up to me. "Oh hey, Crystal. What're you doing here?" I asked, sitting down. "I'm uh...uh...was taking a bath." she said. I looked at her fur and saw a lot dirt in it and said "You didn't get it all out then. You've got a lot of dirt on your sides."

She looked and said "Oh, I guess I missed some. What are you doing down here?" "Looking for a couple wolves. My sister, aunt and I are playing hide and seek. You haven't seen them have you?" I asked. She shook her head and said "Not around here. You guys still coming with us later?"

"Yeah, of course. Lupa and I's parents went into town for a couple things" I said. I could still smell that sweet smell and started sniffing the air again. It was going to Crystal. "Did you run into some berries or something?" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked. "I can smell a real sweet smell coming from you. I kinda like it..." I said, blushing. She blushed madly and said "Uh...th-thanks! I've g-gotta go now. See you guys at noon!" She ran off, leaving dust behind her. I was confused but shook it off and walked back towards the camp.

When I got back, Lupa and Naomi were sitting there, waiting for me. "There you are! What took you so long?" Lupa asked. "I ran into Crystal and forgot about the game...Sorry." I said, sitting down next to the fire pit. "It's okay...What did you guys do?" Naomi asked.

"Just talked for a few minutes...She ran off after saying she had to go. She seemed real nervous and jumpy about something." I said, still confused. "Why do you say that?" Lupa asked, curious.

"Well, when I was talking to her, she said she just took a bath but her fur had a lot of dirt in it. She also had a real sweet smell coming from her. I thought she might have run into some berries, but she said she didn't." I said. "Hm...Kinda odd. You can ask her about it later." Naomi said.

**Cody's POV**

We've been driving for a couple hours now and the gas station was just ahead of us. Lilly fell asleep about an hour ago. When I saw the exit for the station, I woke Lilly up.

"Wake up, love. We're here." I said, nudging her. She yawned and slowly sat up. "That was fast!" she said, looking out the window. "That's what she said!" I said, laughing. Lilly sighed and hit my shoulder.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car and walked inside. The cashier saw me and said "Hey! How's it going?" I smiled and said "Good. I still owe you for that gas and saving our lives." He laughed and said "I said don't sweat it. What can I do for you two?"

"Do you happen to have dog water bowls or anything like that?" I asked, looking around. "Yeah, right over there on aisle two. Right under the collars." he said, pointing over to them. "Thanks!" I said.

We walked over and got the largest one there. I took it over to the counter and he rang it up. "$3.55...Cash or card?" he asked. "Cash." I said, handing him a five dollar bill. He took it and gave me my change and said "So how's the camping?"

"Great! It's so nice up there right now." I said. He looked down at Lilly and said "Must be your mate, right?" I was a little shocked but said "Yeah, she is. This is Lilly." "Nice to meet you, Lilly." he said, reaching down and rubbing her head.

"Nice to meet you too uh..." she said. "Oh, my name's Dale. I don't think I got your name either, friend." he said, looking at me. "Name's Cody." I said, shaking his hand. "What ever happened to the wolf you shot?"

"I buried him in the woods this morning. Just didn't seem right killing him, but he was attacking you guys. I had to..." he said, tearing up. "It's okay...I was about to get my gun when I heard you shoot." I said. He nodded and said "I'm sorry for killing one of your kind, Lilly."

"It's okay. I understand. You saved Cody and our son. You had to." she said. "Thanks...Well, you two should be getting back then. Have a safe drive."

"Thanks, Dale. See you later." I said as we walked out. We got back in the car and got back on the highway, heading back. Lilly was looking a little sad again.

"Lilly, something wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back. "He was really upset about what he did." she said. "Yeah he was...I can tell he wished he didn't..." I said. Lilly nodded and said "I know. But he did what he needed to. You guys owe him your lives."

I smiled and said "Yeah we do...Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up when we get back." She nodded and laid down and fell asleep after a couple minutes. I turned the radio on and "Fix You" By Coldplay was just starting. I sang along to it, tearing up like always. That songs always make my tear up.

**Dakota's POV**

It was almost noon now and Mom and Dad weren't back yet. I was starting to get worried and asked Lupa "What do you think is taking so long?" She looked up at me and said "They said it would be a while. I'm sure they're going to be here soon, calm down."

I chuckled and said "Wanna know something funny?" She sat up and said "What?" I motioned for her to follow me. We walked away until no one back at the camp could hear us.

"What is it?" Lupa asked, getting impatient. "Last night after we fell asleep, I woke up for some reason and heard Mom and Dad talking." I said, smiling. "Okay, and? They're always talking at night." she said.

"But last night they were talking about...you know..." I said. She sat there for a few second until it hit her. "Are you serious?" she asked, smiling. I nodded and said "I have a feeling they're going to want some "alone time" soon." Lupa make a fake sick face and said "Well, they are married so...I guess we've just got to respect that."

"Oh, I know. As long as they don't near us, then I don't care. That would be REAL weird..." I said, laughing. She laughed too and said "Not to mention gross." We walked back over to the others and sat back down.

"What were you two chatting about?" Naomi asked. "Just about when were pups..." I said. She bought it and said "What was it?" Lilly smiled and said "When we were holding him down...remember that?" Naomi nodded and said "Yeah...That was funny!"

"It was embarassing! What's wrong with you?" I asked, laughing. I looked around and didn't see Grandma Eve or Kevin anywhere. "Hey, where'd they go?" I asked. "I don't know...They just walked off a few minutes ago." Naomi said. Lupa and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naomi asked, confused. When I was able to breathe again, I said "What do you think?" She thought for a moment and said "Oh, that's sick! What's wrong with you?" I started laughing again and Lupa said "Mom and Dad were talking about "it" last night."

"Okay, first of all you shouldn't listen in on that kinda stuff. Second, they're mates. They kinda have the right to do that..." Naomi said, laughing. I eventually stopped laughing and said "I didn't mean to listen...I woke up last night from something and heard them talking."

"Uh huh...I'm going to take a quick nap. Wake me up when they get back, okay?" Naomi asked. We nodded and laid down to wait for them.

**Lilly's POV**

We'd been driving for a couple hours so far, so I knew we were close to the campsite by now. I was still asleep when Cody nudged me again. I yawned and opened my eyes to see a sign about the campsites go by.

I sat up and he said "Almost there...Just a couple more minutes. I still can't believe Dakota heard us last night." I giggled and said "I'm sure he's fine. Think he told Lupa?"

"Probably. He tells her EVERYTHING so I wouldn't be surprised." he said, smiling. "At least now they know we like to have fun once in a while...I kinda feel bad for them having to hear us, though."

I smiled and said "They're growing up...They need to know about this kinda stuff. I'll see if Lupa wants to talk about it later."

"And I'll talk to Dakota. He didn't seem upset or grossed out when he told me this morning. He looked happy, actually." he said. "Hm...Well, he's understanding...Just like his daddy." I said, leaning onto his shoulder. He put his arm around me and a few minutes later, we pulled into the campsite to see them sitting by the fire pit, tails wagging.

I parked the car and we got out. Dakota and Lupa ran over to us and said "Hi guys!" I hugged Dakota and said "Hey you two. How was it here while we were gone?" Lupa was hugging Cody and said "Great! Naomi played hide and seek with us for a while. Dakota kinda blew it though..."

"Oh, why's that?" Cody asked, looking over at him. "I'll tell you in a little bit if we can talk in private..." Dakota said. "Okay...Let me fill the bowl up for you guys and we'll talk." Cody said, getting the bowl out and he walked over to a water outlet and filled it. He set it by the fire pit for us.

**Cody's POV**

"There you go...So what'd you wanna talk about, son?" I asked, turning to Dakota. "Let's go somewhere a little more private, okay?" I nodded and we walked off until we were out of earshot from the others.

"So what is it?" I asked, conserned. "While I was looking for them during our game, I ran into Crystal down by the lake." he said. "Okay, so what's the problem?" I asked.

"I found her by a sweet scent that I followed. When I found her, the scent was coming from her. I thought it was berries or something, but she said it wasn't. She also said she'd just taken a bath in the lake, but her fur was still real dirty. When I mentioned the scent, she blushed a lot and said she had to go and took off running." he said.

I thought for a minute and said "Okay, I'm going to tell you something that's going to shock you, believe me." He nodded and I said "That scent you were smelling? It was heat..." He looked at me in confusion and asked "What's that?"

"Heat is when most of the female wolves in the area are ready to have kids, if you know what I'm getting at." I said. He thought for a moment and asked "You mean...sex?" I nodded and he said "Well...But...Crystal...What?"

I started laughing and said "What do you mean "what"?" He started shaking and said "You mean Crystal...and me...Dad!" I pulled him into a hug and said "Don't be so worried about it...It's normal."

"Why wouldn't I be worried! Hang on...I need a minute..." he said, fainting. I picked him up and carried him back to the campsite and laid him in the tent on the bed. Lilly looked at him and said "What happened?"

"Come here..." I said, walking to where we just were. "He fainted..." I said, laughing a bit. Lilly's eyes went wide and said "Why? Is he sick?" I shook my head and said "No, not sick...nervous."

"About what?" Lilly asked, confused. I told her what he said about Crystal and what I said. She started laughing and said "Wow, really? I thought all guys were thrilled when this happenend." I laughed too and said "Apperantly not all. I think he really likes Crystal...And by the way it sounds, she like him too."

"Think they should still go on that walk today?" Lilly asked. I nodded and said "I don't see why not. They're young adults now. Is Lupa in heat yet?"

"I don't know. I'll ask her. Lupa! Can you come over here?" Lilly called over. She came trotting over and said "Yeah, Mom?"

"I need to ask you something. Have you been feeling warmer then usual the last few day?" she asked. Lupa looked at us and said "No, not really...Well, this morning I did, but I just ignored it. Why?"

Lilly sighed and said "You're in heat..." Lupa looked shocked and said "Now? But...we're going for a walk later with Crystal and Shadow..." Lilly nodded and said "And you still are. If he picks up on your scent, tell him no. He will, trust me. That's why Dakota fainted..."

"Because of me?" Lupa asked. "No, because of Crystal. She's in heat too." Lilly said. Lupa nodded and said "That's kinda funny if you think about it..." Lilly giggled and said "Yeah, I know...Just promise me you'll say no if he picks up on it, please? I'm not ready to be a grandma this soon."

"I promise, Mom. What about Dakota?" she asked. "When he wakes up, I'll talk to him." I said. We walked back and sat next to the fire pit, waiting on Dakota. About 10 minutes later, he stumbled out of the tent, dizzy.

"How're you feeling?" I asked. He looked up at me and blushed madly and just laid down. I looked at Lilly and she motioned to him. I got up and walked over to him and said "Come on..." We walked over to the other side of the car and sat down.

"I'm nervous, Dad...What if Crystal wants to ma-...you know." he said, shaking. I smiled and said "If you both want to, then it's okay. Just don't do anything to hurt her." He weakly smiled and said "I know...You mean you and Mom are fine with it?"

"It's not that we're fine with it or WANT you to, it's just that you're a young adult wolf now. It's not OUR choice. It's yours...and Crystal's." I said, rubbing his back. He smiled a little more now and said "Thanks, Dad...Say we do...what if she get's pregnant?"

"Then you'll be Dad. And a damn good one!" I said. He looked a little upset and said "But since we live so far away, I'd never get to see them after we leave. I just couldn't do that to them..." He started tearing up so I pulled him to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I tell you what...I'm not saying to do it, but if you do and you two REALLY love each other, Mom and I will ask if she'd like to come home with us." I said, comforting him. He looked up at me and said "Really? You guys would do that?"

"Of course. But first, get to know her better. Figure out if she's someone you'd really love before you do anything. If you guys want to, we can stay here longer." I said. He nodded and said "Thanks, Dad. You're right. I'm not doing anything until we're sure about it. I don't want any pups of mine growing up without a father."

"That's a very mature thing to say. Come on, let's go get some water." I said, rubbing his head. We got up and walked back over to the others. I got a bottle of water from the cooler and he went to the bowl.

"So, how was the little chat, boys?" Lilly asked, smiling. Dakota's tail started wagging and I said "Good. I explained everything a little more to him." We all sat around a little longer, waiting for Shadow and Crystal.


	27. Chapter 27

**I realized I never said what Shadow and Crystal look like. Shadow is mostly dark grey with black on his back and legs with green eyes. Crystal is a shade of red with white on her feet and orange eyes. So there's that. Thanks for all the feedback everyone. In case anyone didn't know, Chris is from SplitterSora's story "My Life With Kate" which is the story that inspired me to do this one.**

* * *

We waited around for about a half hour until Crystal and Shadow eventually arrived. They came over and sat down with us. "How're you guys doing?" I asked.

"Good. You?" Crystal asked. "Great." Lilly and I said. Dakota sat up and smiled at Crystal. She blushed and said "So you guys wanna go swimming today instead?" Lupa looked excited and said "Sure! That sounds ways more fun." Lilly smiled and said "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Lupa said. Dakota wasn't saying anything the entire time. Probably real nervous...They walked off down the hill toward the lake, leaving us alone. "Think they'll be good together?" Lilly asked. I nodded and said "I think so. Dakota really has feelings for her. Just a matter of time before he says so."

**Dakota's POV**

We were walking down the hill to the lake, excited to go swimming. I was walking next to Crystal, blushing the entire time. She started slowing down, letting Lupa and Shadow get ahead some and asked "Why are you so quiet today?"

"I don't know...Because I'm next to a beautiful girl?" I asked, smiling. She blushed and said "Aw, you're sweet. I'm sure the girls are always after you..." I shook my head and said "No, not really. I haven't really seen any other wolves since we got here."

"Oh...So, you don't have a girlfriend?" she asked, blushing. I nervously smiled and said "N-no...Do you h-have a boyfriend?" She shook her head and said "Nope...Not YET anyway." I was surprised someone as beautiful as her was single. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Don't be. Most guys here are jerks. They only have one thing on their mind..." she said, smiling. "Well, except Shadow. He's a sweetheart. He'd never hurt anyone unless they gave him reason to."

"That's cool. I don't like fighting at all...You must think I'm a wimp or something." I said, hanging my head. "No, don't say that. I don't, really!" she said, reassuring me. I looked up at her and said "You don't?"

"No, I don't. Shadow and I both hate fighting others. We only do if they attack us first." she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "That's how I feel...There was an "incident" a couple days ago when I had to attack another wolf."

"What happened?" she asked, curious. I told her about the wolf at the gas station and what happenend to him and us. She was shocked and said "He shot a wolf?" I nodded and said "But only to save us...I know he didn't want to. He almost shot me when Dad stepped in."

"Your dad saved your life. And you saved his, probably." she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "I know...He's the greatest." She looked confused and said "If he's a human, how can he be your dad, though?" I told her about the vet when Mom got pregnant and all that and she said "Oh, okay. That's cool!"

"Yeah, it is. I'm glad he's our dad now instead of some possibly insane, killer wolf." I said, laughing. She laughed too and said "Yeah, good point!" We kept walking for a few more minutes until we were at the lake. I was about to run in when Crystal asked "Hey, you wanna go for a quick walk? Get to know each other better?"

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to." I said, walking over to her. She blushed and we started walking along the lakeside, chatting and laughing.

**Cody's POV**

The kids have been gone for about a half hour now. Lilly and I were laying next to the fire pit, just enjoying the day. We were staring into the sky, watching clouds and birds go by.

"Hey Lilly?" I asked. She looked at me and asked "What's up?" I turned to her and said "What would you think of us getting our own place to live?" She sat up and said "I love the idea. But, what about your parents?"

"They'd be okay. I told Mom a while back I was planning to move out eventually." I said. She smiled and said "I think it would be great! What about Crystal and Shadow if they end up with Lupa and Dakota?"

"They can live with us. I'd try to find a small two bedroom apartment. That way we have our own room and the kids can decide who gets the other one." I said. "I can get a job with Eugene at Wal-Mart. That would pay enough for us to live on our own." She leaned over and licked my neck and said "I'm sure they'd love the idea."

I leaned over and kissed her. She giggled and said "I just realized something..." I pulled back and asked "What's that?"

"We're alone right now...And it's mating season, if you know what I mean." she said, blushing. I smiled and said "You're right, it is! Does my girl need some attention?" She put on a fake pouting face and said "Yeah...I do." I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the tent, laying her on the bed next to me. I zipped the tent closed and laid down with her, rubbing her back and kissing her neck.

**Lupa's POV (A first!)**

Shadow and I were playing in the water, splashing each other and laughing. He was so much fun to be with. After a few minutes, he relaxed in the water and floated on his back. I swam over and joined him. "Having fun so far?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah! I love it here!" I said, laughing. I looked around and didn't see Dakota or Crystal any where. "Seems like they went for a walk or something." I said. "If he hurts my sister-" he started when I said "He won't...He's one of the sweetest wolves you'll ever know. You're really protective of her, aren't you?

"Yeah, I am. Ever since our parents abandoned us here, I watch out for her." he said. "Your parents left you here?" I asked, shocked. He nodded and said "When we were just pups...It's okay. We never knew them really. A lone wolf found us and raised us until we were old enough to survive on our own. I still don't know what ever happened to him..."

"I'm sorry to hear all that...I never imagined..." I said, feeling bad for them. "It's okay. It was a long time ago, so we don't worry about it anymore." he said, smiling. "So where are you guys from?"

"Kalispell...Little town a few hours from here." I said, smiling. He looked at me and said "Really? That's pretty cool. City wolves...Never heard of that." I laughed and said "Yeah, it's a great place. We love it there."

"I bet...Sure beats living here. Some of the wolves around here are flat out crazy! They'll be drinking water one second and attack you the next for no reason." he said, smiling. I was starting to get cold so I said "I'm gonna go lay down on the shore. Care to join me?"

"Sure. I am too a little." he said. We swam over and shook dry and laid down in the sand. We were talking for a couple minutes about when we were pups when he suddenly started sniffing the air. I knew he could smell my scent so I said "I know what you're smelling. I'm in heat."

His eyes went wide and said "Do you want me to go then? I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." I smiled and said "No, it's fine. Thank you though."

"For what?" he asked, smiling. "For asking me what I wanted and thinking about me before yourself." I said, licking his cheek. He blushed and said "Oh...N-no problem! I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

"I'm not...You're sweet, you know that?" I asked, smiling. He smiled too and said "Thanks. You're the first girl that's ever told me that."

"The others just didn't care about you then." I said. "No, it's not that. You're the first girl, besides my sister, that I've ever been with." he said, smiling. I blushed and said "Really?" He nodded and said "Really. I've never really had the courage to talk to other girls. But when I met you, I didn't feel nervous at all. I felt as if I wasn't scared anymore."

"Wow, that's great! I don't feel nervous or scared around you either...In fact, I really like you, Shadow." I said, blushing. He blushed too and said "I...really like...you too." I giggled and licked his cheek, making him faint.

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and I were walking along the lake for a while now and my feet were starting to hurt. "Wanna take a break for a few minutes?" I asked. Crystal nodded and said "Yeah, good idea. I'm thirsty." We sat down next to the lake and started drinking some water, looking at each other in the water. I would blush when I saw her looking at me and she'd giggle when I'd look at her.

"So, do you guys live with your parents?" I asked, sitting back. She finished drinking and said "Our parents left us here when we were pups. A wolf took us in and raised us until we could make it on our own. We don't know what ever happened to him."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know." I said, feeling bad for bringing it up. "It's okay. If they wanted to abandon us here, they don't deserve us." she said, smiling. "Do you guys live near here?"

"No, we live in Kalispell. It's a few hours away. Nice place, though. We love it there." I said, smiling. "That's cool! I've never heard of wolves living in the city." she said. I laughed and said "It's really nice there. Don't need to worry about wolves attacking you or anything like that."

"Sounds great. I wish we didn't have to worry about it here..." she said. "Wanna lay down for a while?"

"Sure, I could use a rest." I said, laying down. She laid down next to me and said "How come you never asked if I were in heat?" She surprised me with that but I said "I knew you were, but I didn't want to do anything if you didn't. I'm not like that..."

"That's so sweet. I was starting to think you never even noticed." she said, blushing. "Believe me, I've noticed. The scent you have is really nice. Almost like berries." I said, smiling.

"Thanks. I always thought guys only liked it because I was in heat." she said. I shook my head and said "Only the jerks do. Guys who care actually put girls ahead of themselves." She giggled and said "Then you must care about me." I laughed and said "I do...You're sweet, funny, kind and a lot of fun to be with."

"You're just saying that..." she said, blushing and turning her head away. I put my paw on hers and said "No, I'm not. I really mean it." She looked back at me and smiled. I was staring into her eyes, lost in them. She noticed and said "See something you like?"

"You're eyes...They're beautiful." I said, smiling. They were a nice shade of orange. Something I'd never seen before...She blushed and said "You're sweet...I love yours too. That blue is really sexy!" I blushed too and said "Th-thanks!" She giggled and laid her head down, relaxing.

I laid mine down too right next to her. Our paws were still touching, but I didn't want to move mine. We were looking into each others eyes when she moved her nose to mine, rubbing it. My eyes went wide and I blushed.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling nervously. "Because...I really like you." she said, blushing too. I was in shock that she liked me and said "I r-really like y-you too!"

**Lilly's POV**

We were laying in the bed, just finishing out little "session". We were panting and kissing each other, trying to regain our breath.

"That...was...amazing!" I said between breaths. Cody started kissing my neck and rubbing my belly, making my loudly purr. "I'm glad you liked it! You were on fire, love!" he said, nuzzling my neck.

"I sure felt like it! But you've doused that fire now...I love you so much!" I said, purring. "I love you too." he said. We lay there, cuddling each other for a while until we felt we could move again. I sat up and stretched, feeling our juices run out of me and down my leg. He grabbed a dirty T-Shirt and wiped it off, rubbing me a little in the process.

"I need a bath...You mind?" I asked, smiling. "Of course not. The campsite has a shower. I could use a shower too." he said, opening the tent. We walked out into the bright sunlight, feeling great. He walked to the back of the car and got a bag clothes from it and some soap and closed it up. We walked over to the showers and went inside. No one else was there, so It was all ours.

He started the water and waited until it was perfect and we got in. He scrubbed me clean all over and I stayed in until he was done a few minutes later. We got out and I shook dry while he dried off with his towel and then he put some clean clothes on. I went back to the fire pit and sat down while he put his stuff in the car. He went to the front and turned the radio on, playing some music.

"You mind if I put on some hard rock?" he asked. "No, go ahead." I said, smiling. He started playing a band called "Nickelback" and opened the windows, letting the music escape and came back over with me. We sat down with each other, cuddling for a while until we started to get hungry.

"Want steak tonight for dinner?" he asked. I nodded and said "That sounds good to me. I wonder then the kids'll be back." He laughed and said "As soon as they smell the food cooking." He went to a cooler and got six steaks out and brought them over with a huge frying pan. When he started cooking them, a song called "Far Away" By Nickelback came on. A few minutes into it, we looked at each other and I said "I love this song!"

"Yeah, me too! I've never heard this one before." he said, leaning over and kissing me. I returned the kiss and he went back to the cooking. I was tapping my foot to the song and had my eyes closed, enjoying it.

**Lupa's POV**

Shadow and I were still laying on the shore, relaxing. He was being so sweet and funny, telling jokes and funny stories. I was laughing the entire time.

"...And when I looked up, the caribou was waving it's butt at me! I jumped up and bit on it and he TOOK OFF running with me hanging off his ass! Last time he ever did that..." he said, laughing. I was cracking up and said "Did you ever see him again?"

"Nope...I wonder if he's still got my teeth marks?" he said, laughing. "That's funny!" I said, still giggling. He suddenly started sniffing the air around us. "That smell...it's SO good!" he said, mouth watering.

"I know...I wish I could get rid of it..." I said, hanging my head. He looked at me and said "No, it's not you. That scent is good too, but this one smells like meat being cooked or something." I sniffed the air too and smelt it. "Oh, you're right! Smells like Dad is cooking dinner now."

He started to look sad and said "So you need to go now?" I smiled and said "Don't worry. You're coming too." His eyes went wide and he asked "Are you sure? I don't know..."

"It's fine. Really...Trust me." I said, licking his cheek. He smiled and said "I trust you, but what if your parents don't like me for being with you?"

"They will. And what do you mean with you?" I asked, smiling. He blushed and said "I want to go out with you..." I smiled and said "And I'd love to go out with you!" He smiled and said "Really? You would?"

I nodded and said "Uh huh! I really like you, so why not?" He looked a little nervous and said "No reason I can think of!" and licked my cheek, making me giggle. "Let's wait for Crystal and Dakota before going back." I said.

He nodded and playfully pushed against me. I giggled and pushed against him, but since he was stronger he didn't move. Instead, we were pressed against each other, making us both blush. "You're cute when you blush." he said. "What about all the other times?" I asked, laughing.

"Drop dead beautiful!" he said. I blushed more and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him turn red and faint.

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and I were still laying by the lake, enjoying being with each other. We were chatting and having a good time when I caught the scent of meat being cooked.

"Smells like Dad's getting dinner ready. Care to join us?" I asked, smiling. "Oh, I don't want to intrude..." she said.

"You're not. I instist!" I said. "Well...Okay! Think we should head back then?" she asked. I nodded and stood up with her and we started walking back to Shadow and Lupa. I gave her a gently, playful push on the side, causing her to stumble and giggle. She tried to push me back, but I didn't budge and now we were pressed together.

We started blushing and I turned my head away. She rubbed my cheek with her nose and I looked back at her only to get a kiss on the lips. It left me stunned and I said "What was that for?"

"I really like you! Don't you like me?" she asked, giggling. Instead of saying anything, I kissed her back and said "Answer your question?" She nodded and said "Very well! Are we...going out?"

"If you want to. Do you?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah, I do. What about you?" she asked. I nodded and said "I'd be honored!" She blushed and said "You're so sweet!" We kept walking for a while longer until we got to Lupa and Shadow. They were laying on the shore pressed against each other and what appeared to be kissing. I was about to get mad, but realized she was enjoying it.

"Hey guys!" I said as we walked up. They looked over at us and said "Oh, hey! I take it you smelled the food too?" Lupa asked. We both nodded and I said "Yep! Are you going to join us, Shadow?"

"Lupa asked me to, so I guess so. Thank you!" he said, smiling. I sat down and looked out over the lake when I happened to see the moon in the sky. It was going to be a full moon tonight. I suddenly had a great idea for later...

**Cody's POV**

The sun was beginning to get down past the mountains and dinner was almost ready. I was starting to worry about the kids when we started to hear laughing and giggling coming from the trail. A few minutes later, they all walked into view and came over with us.

"So how was the walk?" Lilly asked, smiling. Dakota looked Crystal and rubbed his nose on hers, making her giggle. Lupa did the same to Shadow, telling us they had a great time.

"So It was pretty good?" I asked, smiling. They all nodded and Lupa said "It really was! We went to the lake and swam while they went for a walk together. Shadow's so sweet and funny! He noticed I was in heat and even asked if he should go so I wouldn't be uncomfortable!"

"Well, thank you Shadow! I really appreciate that!" Lilly said, smiling at him. "It's nothing, ma'am. Lupa is the sweetest girl ever...I'd never do anything that would upset her." he said, licking her cheek.

"Was it good for you two as well?" I asked, looking at Dakota and Crystal. Dakota just blushed and said "Yeah..." I laughed and said "What's the matter? Something happen we should know about?"

"Dad! No, we didn't do anything like that. Just...talked. And maybe...we're going out now." he quickly said, blushing more. "Nothing to be embarassed about. Did you have fun Crystal?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did! He's the sweetest wolf ever! He knew I was in heat, but never brought it up. I asked if he even noticed since I didn't think he did." she said, smiling. He smiled at her and licked her nose, making her blush.

After a few more minutes of talking, dinner was ready. I got some plates and gave everyone a steak. We ate in silence except for the radio that was still on. After a little while, we all finished and I tossed the plates in the fire. By now it was starting to get dark, but there was still some light in the sky.

**Dakota's POV**

After we all ate, I looked up at the moon and decided to ask Crystal. "Hey Crystal?" I asked. She turned to look at me and said "Yeah?" I could feel a knot in my throat and stammered "I uh...I was just w-wondering if you'd like to...I don't know...h-howl with me tonight?"

Her eyes lit up and she said "Yes! I'd love to!" She licked my cheek a few times and I said "G-great! I wasn't sure you'd want to!"

"Of course I want to! No one's ever asked me before!" she said, smiling widely.

**Lupa's POV**

Shadow turned to me and asked "Would you like to howl with me tonight, Lupa?" I nodded and gave him a quick kiss and said "I'd love to!" He smiled and said "Great! What time do you wanna go?"

"How about now? It'll be dark soon." I said, wagging my tail. He smiled and we walked off down to the lake again to find a good spot.

**Cody's POV**

Dakota and Shadow just asked the girls to howl with them and they said yes, not surprisingly. Lupa and Shadow walked off together and Dakota and Crystal were still sitting next to us.

"You guys gonna go?" I asked, smiling. Dakota nodded and said "In a few minutes...What are you guys gonna do tonight?"

"Probably just sit around the fire and cuddle." I said, smiling at Lilly. Dakota laughed and said "Okay. You ready to go?" Crystal nodded and they started walking off toward the lake as well.

"She's really happy with him." Lilly said, smiling. I nodded and said "So is Lupa with Shadow. She didn't even need to say no to him."

"I know. He's a nice boy...Dakota's growing up just like you." she said, resting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and started running my hand over her side, making her purr.

"Sometimes I wish I were a wolf too..." I said, getting a little sad. "Why's that?" Lilly asked, looking up at me.

"Well If I were a wolf, then we could howl together too." I said, smiling. She lifted her head off me and said "Go turn the radio off for a minute." I got up and walked over and switched it off. I went back to her and sat down and she said "Just follow after me..."

She lifted her muzzle in the air and started howling a soft song. I tried, but couldn't match her pitch no matter how hard I tried. She looked back at me and said "Try again, but hear it in your heart first." I sat there a moment and listened to my heart and nodded. She started howling again and I joined her, eventually matching hers.

She was smiling and I pulled her to me, howling in a soft song with her. We kept it going for a couple minutes and when we finished, she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"That was great! I knew you could do it!" she said, kissing me. I kissed her back and said "That was fun! Now I know why wolves do it."

**Lupa's POV**

We just to our spot by the lake and we heard Mom and Dad howl a soft song. It was really good, to say the least! Shadow was sitting next to me, looking at me. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight!"

I blushed and said "You look good too!" He smiled and said "Thanks! Wanna howl?" I nodded and we lifted our muzzles into the air. We began at the same time and our songs were the exact same! Perfectly matched to each others! I began to tear up and when we finished a few minutes later, I started crying into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, comforting me. I sniffed and said "Our howls...They were the exact same!" He smiled and said "I know...You were beautiful!" I was still crying into him when we heard another howl ring out. It was absolutely beautiful!

**Dakota's POV**

Lupa and Shadow had just finished howling in a perfectly matching song of their own. "Wow! Did you hear that?" Crystal asked, smiling. "Yeah! That was amazing! Sounds like they were made for each other, don't you think?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded and said "Sounds like it! You ready to howl now?" I smiled and said "Ready when you are. I've got a special one ready!" She giggled and said "Well, let's hear it!"

I lifted my muzzle and let out a long, slow howl. She joined me a second later and formed a perfectly matching duet that was incredible!. She leaned into me, our noses just barely apart.

We finshed about 10 minutes later, out of breath. She had tears in her eyes and locked her lips onto mine. I returned the kiss and we fell to the ground, kissing with the sound of the waves splashing on the sand.

It was an absolutely perfect night!


	28. Chapter 28

**Cody's POV**

We just heard Dakota and Crystal howl and WOW! We were blown away! It was the best howl we'd ever heard. Lilly was leaning against me, almost asleep now.

"You ready to go to bed?" I asked, rubbing her back. She just slowly nodded and I picked her up, carrying her to bed. As soon as I laid her on the bed, she fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her and laid down with her, covering us both. I lay there thinking about how our kids grew up so fast it seemed. Seems like a couple days ago they were just pups and now their young adults.

I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**Lupa's POV**

Shadow and I were sitting on the bank next to the water, enjoying the night. We were watching the water, just amazed at how beautiful it is at night.

I was starting to shiver and he said "Getting cold?" I nodded and he said "Come here...I'll keep you warm." I laid down with him and he pulled me to him, sharing his body heat. "Thanks...I love you." I said, licking his cheek. He smiled and said "I love you too."

"You were amazing tonight." he said, kissing me. I giggled and said "Not as good as you! Your voice is amazing!" He blushed and said "Well thanks!" I smiled and said "No problem...I still can't believe how good Dakota and Crystal's was though!" He nodded and said "It was! He really has made her happy again...Something that hasn't happened in a long time."

"Why hasn't she been happy? She's got the sweetest and most caring brother ever." I said, kissing his cheek. "She's still been upset since our parents left us here. Almost every day we get attacked by a wolf or two. It's really depressed her. And then all the guys chasing her when she came into heat just made it worse." he said, sounding sad.

"That's awful! I wish there was something we could do for you guys..." I said, trying to make him feel better. "You already did..." he said, smiling at me. "What did we do?" I asked, knowing the answer. "Had fun with us today and howled with us. That's something we've never done before." he said, kissing me.

"You're welcome! I'm starting to get sleepy...Wanna go back to the campsite?" I asked, yawning. He chuckled and said "I don't care where we go...As long as I'm with you..." I giggled and kissed his cheek and we got up and started walking back.

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and I were laying on the shore, cuddling each other. She had her face buried in my chest, softly crying into my fur. We were just enjoying each other for as long as we could.

"How come I couldn't of met you before?" she asked, giggling. "I wanted to ask the same thing..." I said, licking her neck. We lay there for a while longer, listening to the waves on the shore. Neither of us wanted the night to end.

"You starting to get tired?" I asked. She picked her head up and said "Yeah, kinda. You?" I yawned and said "Yeah, I am...Wanna go back to our camp?" She nodded and said "Yeah, that'd be great!" We got up and started walking back, pressed together. "Wanna know something?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked. "This is the happiest I've been in a long time...And it's all because of you." she said, nuzzling my neck. I smiled and asked "Why's that?"

"Because I've never met a wolf as caring as you. I...I love you." she said, kissing me. My heart skipped a beat and I said "I l-love you too!" I pressed my head into her neck, loving her. She giggled and said "You know...The night's still young...We could have some fun together."

My eyes went wide and I stammered "I...I don't know about th-that...Are you sure?" She giggled and said "I was only joking...For now." She said that last part in a slightly seductive tone, making me blush madly. I smiled and said "You really got me going there for a minute..." She giggled and said "I can tell! You want to mate with me, don't you?"

I nearly fainted when she said that, but said "M-maybe...But good things come to those who wait...And I'm willing to wait!" She smiled and said "So am I...What would happen to us if I do get pregnant?"

"Well...My dad suggested you could come live with us, but only if you wanted to. If you don't, then I'm not willing to mate with you." I said. She looked at me and said "How come?"

"Because I don't want any pups of mine growing up without a father. Could you trust any wolf around here to raise them right?" I asked. She shook her head and said "Not at all. Like I said before, most of them are downright crazy."

"So uh, what WOULD you say to living with us in the city?" I nervously asked. She thought for a moment and said "I'm not too sure. It sounds great, but all I know is what I've learned here. It would be a big transition."

"You would adapt pretty quick. Mom did when Dad found her in Jasper. She loves living in the city!" I said, smiling. "Really? Cool! Let me think about it a while, okay?" she asked, licking my cheek. "Take as long as you need to be 100% about it. I don't want to see you regret it everyday if you decide to." I said, comforting her.

We were walking up the hill to the campsite and saw Lupa and Shadow sitting next to the firepit. It was still glowing and warm. They were talking and laughing quietly, so I knew Mom and Dad were asleep. We walked up and laid down by the fire, nuzzling each other.

"You guys howl was amazing tonight!" Lupa said, smiling. "Thanks, sis. We heard you two as well. You were really good!" I said. "Mom and Dad weren't too bad, either."

"No, that was really good actually! I never knew dad could howl like a wolf." she said. I nodded and said "Me either...How about we get some sleep? I'm sure you guys are tired." Lupa nodded and said "Yeah, good idea. See you guys in the morning."

Her and Shadow laid down, holding each other close. I turned to Crystal and she had a tear rolling down her cheek, but she was smiling. I pulled her next to me, nuzzling her neck. She giggled and said "Goodnight..." I smiled and said "Goodnight beautiful..." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with her.

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up early the next morning before the sun we even shining on us. It was light outside, but the sun was still below the mountian tops. I yawned and rolled over to see Cody smiling at me. He kissed my nose and said "Good morning sexy girl!" I giggled and said "Morning, babe...Any idea if the kids came back last night?"

"I'm not sure. They may have stayed out last night...Did you hear their howls?" he asked, smiling. I nodded and said "They were great! Dakota and Crystal's almost made me cry!"

"Lupa and Shadow's was perfectly matched! They had the exact same song in their heart before they even started." he said, smiling. I nodded and said "I know...Usually that means they're perfect for each other!" He chuckled and said "I'm still going to have a talk with him about her..."

"Just be nice to him." I said, kissing him. He smiled and said "Ready for breakfast?" My stomach growled and I said "Sounds like it! What are we having the morning?"

"I was thinking about bacon and eggs. Sound good?" he asked. I nodded and said "Sounds great! I love bacon!" He laughed and sat up, stretching. He opened the tent and smiled and said "Hey Lilly..." I looked outside and saw the kids all curled up with their mates. I smiled and said "I'm guessing they all had a good night!"

We walked out quietly and I sat next in between the two large balls of fluff, smiling.

**Cody's POV**

I walked over to the car and got a couple frying pans and the food. I set them by the firepit and gathered some wood and started it, filling the air with that special smell. I set the pans on the grate over the fire and started cooking for us all.

A couple minutes later, Crystal's nose started moving into the air, sniffing around. She opened her eyes to see me cooking and looked back at Dakota. He was still asleep, so she nudged his head, waking him. He yawned and stared into her eyes, not even noticing the food.

"Morning beautiful..." he sleepily said. She giggled and said "Morning to you too. Your dad has breakfast started." He smiled and said "I've got a feast for the eyes right in front of me..." She blushed and said "Your mom is right behind you..." His head spun around to see her smiling at him.

"Morning, honey! Sleep well?" she asked. He blushed and said "Of course! Sorry about what I said..." "Don't be. That was really sweet." Crystal said, licking his nose. He smiled and sat up, yawning again. He looked over at me and said "Morning Dad!"

"Morning son. You two hungry?" I asked. They nodded and I said "Okay, breakfast will be ready in about a half hour." Dakota turned to Crystal and said "You wanna go for a walk to pass the time?" She nodded and said "I'd love to."

"Okay, have fun you two...Just not TOO much!" Lilly said, giggling. "Mom!" Dakota said, blushing. Crystal laughed and "Don't worry...We talked about that last night, but not how you think. He's a sweetheart..." Dakota blushed and I said "Well if you two are going to be back fro breakfast, better get going."

"Right. Thanks Dad." Dakota said. They got up and walked off down the trail to the lake and Lilly came over next to me and sat down. "I think she's fallen for him." she said, smiling. I nodded and said "I think so too. I'd really like to talk with Shadow and Crystal, though. We don't really know much about them."

"Yeah, you're right. All we really know is their names." Lilly said. "After we all eat, I'll bring it up okay?" I asked. She nodded and said "Good idea...We should at least know about their family."

A few minutes later Shadow started stirring awake. He yawned and saw us both looking at him and Lupa together. He got real nervous and said "I'm sorry...She wanted me to sleep with her last night..." I started laughing and said "It's okay, Shadow...We're not upset or anything." He let out a sigh of relief and smelled the bacon cooking, making his mouth water.

"Hungry this morning?" Lilly asked, smiling. He nodded and said "Yeah a little...I don't want to be rude, though."

"Don't worry about it. Breakfast will be ready in a little bit. May want to wake Lupa up so she can eat too." I said. He smiled and nudged her side, waking her. She looked up at him and said "Mmm...Morning, babe..." She then noticed Lilly and I sitting there and she started blushing and said "Oh! Uh, morning..." Lilly giggled and said "Morning to you too. Sleep well?"

"Mmhm...Really well! Last night was amazing!" she said. Lilly and I looked at each other and started laughing and then Lupa realized what she said. "No! I didn't mean that! All we did was howl...And kiss...and sleep together...But not that!" Lupa said, blushing madly.

Lilly was still laughing and said "It's okay Lupa...We know you two didn't do anything like that." She let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Hey, where did Dakota and Crystal go?" Shadow asked, looking around. "Just for a walk before breakfast." Lilly said. He nodded and said "As long as he doesn't hurt her..."

"I told you not to worry about him. He's not going to do anything." Lupa said, licking his cheek. A few minutes later, Chris and Kate walked over to us.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked, smiling at them. "Good. We just came by to say goodbye." Kate said. "Goodbye? Are you guys leaving?" Lilly asked. Chris nodded and said "It's time for us to go back home now. We've been were for our week."

"I was hoping we could catch up a little more..." Lilly said, getting sad. Kate came over and hugged her and said "I know. I do to, but we've got to go now. I'm sure we'll see each other again. Maybe then we'll have kids too." Lilly started crying and said "It was great to see you again, Kate! Did you see Mom already?"

"Yeah, I did...She was real sad too but understood. They said they'd drop by here tommorow, just so you know." Kate said, tearing up. "Okay...See you later then. I love you, Kate." Lilly said, hugging her. "Love you too, little sis. You guys take care, okay?" She asked, hugging Lilly back.

"We will. It was nice to meet you Chris." I said, getting up. "Yeah, you too! Take care of Lilly and the kids. They're lucky to have you." he said, giving me a quick hug. "I will. Thank you." I said. They walked back to their campsite and a few minutes later, they're car drove by. We waved to them and Lilly was starting to cry again.

"I just wish she could've stayed longer..." she said, leaning on me. I put my arm around her and rubbed her side and said "Yeah, me too. Chris is a good guy. He's made her real happy." Lilly nodded and said "Yeah he has. How much longer until the food's ready?"

I laughed and said "A few more minutes. You mind calling Dakota and Crystal back?" She nodded and let out a short howl, calling Dakota.

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and I were walking through the woods, enjoying the morning. "So did you think about living with us?" I asked, nervous. She nodded and said "I did..." I smiled and said "Did you decide on anything?" She smiled and instead of saying anything, pushed my onto my back and stood over me, kissing me.

"Dakota, I know you love me and I love you too. My decision wasn't easy to deal with, but I feel it's the right one." she said. I started to get sad and said "Well, it's not my choice. It was yours...I'll miss you though." She started laughing and said "I decided to go with you!" My eyes shot wide open and I was in shock.

"You...you really mean it!" I asked, stammering. She nodded and said "I really do love you and I'm so sick of this place. I hate being attacked everyday. I never want to leave you, Dakota..." I smiled and pulled her down onto me, locking my lips onto hers. She started crying and we were kissing for a good 10 minutes or so when I felt my wolfhood start to come out.

I tried to tell her, but we were still kissing deeply and I couldn't speak. I felt it up against her stomach and blushed madly. She pulled back and looked down to see me up against her and said "Seems someone's ready!"

"I'm so sorry, Crystal! I couldn't control it!" I said, scared she'd run off. Instead she went back to kissing me and started griding around on me, making me gasp. She giggled and said "It's not your fault. Just relax a little." I nervously nodded and she stood up and turned around, giving me a lick. I shuddered and moaned, making her laugh.

She was about to go farther, but I heard Mom howl for me. She looked at me and said "Damn it! Just when it was getting fun!" I chuckled and said "I know! It's okay, we're still gonna be here for about a week." She giggled and said "Good! And we're going to make everyday count!" We stood up and started walking back to the campsite. I was blushing the entire walk.

When we got back, everyone was already eating breakfast but there were two plates for us. We walked up and Dad said "There you two are...What took so long?" Crystal started blushing and said "Just...took our time." He slowly nodded and gave me an "I know" look. Crystal and I sat down and started eating.

When everyone was done, I asked "Mom, Dad? Can we talk to you guys for a minute? In private." They nodded and we walked to the other side of the car and sat down. "Something wrong?" Mom asked.

"No. We just wanted to ask you about Crystal coming home with us." I said, smiling. Mom's ears perked up and asked "Are you sure about it, Crystal?" She nodded and said "I am. I've thought about it quite a bit and I said yes."

"So you two really do love each other, huh?" Dad asked, smiling. I nodded and said "With all my heart...and then some." She giggled and said "And I love him too...more then the stars and moon in the night sky." I kissed her and Mom said "Well if you're really sure about it...I guess all I can say is yes."

"Thank you! We almost...you know...when you howled for him." Crystal said, making me blush. Mom's eyes went wide and she said "Dakota!" I laid my ears back and Crystal said "No, don't blame him. I actually started it...I'm sorry."

"Was it because you're in heat?" Mom asked. She shook her head and said "No. It was because I wanted to..." Mom seemed to calm down and said "Just don't do anything unless you're ready for the consequences." We both nodded and I said "I know, Mom...You're not mad?"

"No, not really. I figured it would happen. It just surpised me was all." she said, smiling. "Thanks Mom. Why don't we get back to Lupa and Shadow?" I asked. We all stood up and walked back around the car to see Lupa on her back with Shadow over her, kissing her neck. Crystal and I covered our eyes and turned away and Mom yelled "Lupa!"

Her head shot into our direction and Shadow jumped off her. "Mom! We were only kissing, I swear!" she said, quickly sitting up.

**Cody's POV**

"Mom! We were only kissing, I swear!" Lupa said as she sat up. I looked over at Shadow and he was laying in the dirt, blushing madly. I gestured for him to follow me and we walked off so no one could hear us.

"I'm so sorry, sir! Lupa pulled me onto her and we were kissing. That's all we did!" he said, scared. "I know...I'm not here to yell at you or anything." I said, sitting down in the dirt. He breathed a sigh of relief and I said "What I wanted to tell you is your sister decide she'd like to live with us."

He looked a little shocked and said "She does? I didn't know she loved Dakota that much..." I smiled and said "She does...And he loves her just as much, if not more."

"Well as long as she's happy, I'm happy." he said, smiling weakly. "How in love are you two?" I asked, being serious. "Very much! I'd do anything for her to keep her as happy as she is now." he said. I nodded and said "Enough to come live with us as well?" His ears perked and he said "You want me to live with you guys?"

"Yes, we do. Only if you want to, though." I said, smiling. He started wagging his tail and said "I would love to! What about Lupa?" I smiled and said "I'm sure she'd love for you to come with us. Why don't we go ask her?" He nodded and we walked back to the campsite.

Lupa's tail was wagging when she saw him coming back. He tackled her and started kissing her, deeply. "Guess what?" he said, excited. "What?" she asked, giggling.

"Your dad asked me if I'd like to come live with you!" he said, licking my nose. "What did you say to that?" she asked, looking into his eyes. He leaned down and started licking her neck frantically.

"I take it that's a yes?" she asked. He nodded and said "I would love to! I don't care where it is, as long as I'm with you always." She started to tear up and said "I love you, Shadow!" "I love you too!" he said, kissing her. They kept at it until Lupa blushed and rolled him off her. She sat up and motioned for him to follow her and they walked into the woods for a while.

"Oh great...I think I know EXACTLY what she's doing..." Lilly sighed. I put my arm around her and said "You saw how they were. I say let them do what they please...They're two wolves madly in love." She smiled and said "I know that...But is she ready for what may happen?" I nodded and said "I think she is. He'd be a good dad..." Lilly nodded and said "Okay. What about you two?"

Dakota blushed and said "I don't know...It's up to Crystal if she's ready or not." She smiled and said "I think I'd like to wait and think about it first...I'm not sure I'm ready for motherhood yet."

"Good idea. Don't want to rush into it. So what are you guys gonna do for the day then?" I asked. Dakota turned to her and asked "Wanna go swimming?" She nodded and said "Sure! It's a little warm so it'd be nice in the water."

"Okay then...We'll see you guys later." Dakota said as they walked off to the lake.


	29. Chapter 29

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and I just got to the lake and were already in it. We were splashing and chasing each other, just having fun. We decided to relax in the water for a few minutes.

"Hey Dakota?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence. "Yeah, babe?" I asked. "Do you think I'd be a good mother?" she asked. I swam over to her and kissed her and said "You'd be a great mother. Do you think I'd be a good dad?"

"Yes, I do. You'd be a real good dad. Why do you ask?" she said. I shrugged and said "I was just thinking about it, I guess." She giggled and said "I was thinking about it too..." I smiled and said "Oh really? What did you decide on?"

She started slowly licking my neck, but I stopped her and said "Only if you're sure." She nodded and said "I am. 100%." We swam over to the shore and shook dry. I went up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss, making her purr. I gently pushed her back onto the ground, standing over her.

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me down to her. "I love you, Dakota..." she sighed. "I love you too Crystal." I said, licking her neck. She started moaning and said "Mmm...that feels great...don't stop." I smiled and worked my way down to her stomach, licking her all over.

She was squirming around, sighing in pleasure. Her scent was starting to become overpowering. My wolfhood started to come out, but I didn't try to stop it. Eventually I got down to her womanhood, which was soaking wet. Her juice was running down to the ground below her, forming a small puddle. I looked up at her and she nodded, telling me it was okay.

I ran my tounge over her, making her gasp. "Oh damn! Do that again!" she said, panting now. I kept licking her, tasting her fluid everywhere. She started wimpering and I asked "Are you okay?" She nodded and said "Yes! Better then ever!" I smiled and went back between her legs, pushing my nose into her. She moaned real loud and rolled over on her stomach and put her butt in the air.

"Do it!" she said, staring at me. I pushed my nose as far as I could into her, pushing her over the edge. She squealed and started bucking her hips down and spraying her juice all over my face and the ground. She was panting and sighing as her orgasm overtook her. When it was finally over, she was hyperventilating and said "Come on...I need you in me!"

I mounted her and slowly pushed into her until I met a barrier. She nodded and I gave a somewhat hard thrust, breaking it. Her face tensed up in pain. I jumped off her and said "I'm so sorry, Crystal! Did I hurt you badly?" She shook her head and said "No...I'm okay...The pain is going away."

I nodded and said "Are you still sure about it?" "Yes...Come on!" she said, giggling. I got back up on her and pushed back in, making her moan in pleasure. "That's it...You feel so great!" she moaned, panting.

I was thrusting into her and licking her neck. She was wimpering with each thrust, but in pleasure. A couple minutes later, she started bucking her hips again and squealed as another orgasm hit her. Her front legs gave out and she dropped her chest to the ground, spraying me with her fluids. I started to feel an intense pressure building in my crotch.

"Crystal...I think..." was all I could say, panting and drooling on her back. I was trying to force my knot inside her, pressing into her as hard as I could. She relaxed her muscles the best she could and on one last, hard thrust, I slipped in her. She threw her head back and quietly howled in pleasure. I leaned forward and started kissing her as I felt my orgasm coming.

"Here...it comes..." I panted. I started releasing into her, groaning in pleasure. "Mmm...that's so warm!" she said as my seed filled her, coating her walls. She started lowering her butt to the ground and I followed her, laying on top of her, unable to move. I started licking her neck and said "I love...you so...much!"

"Oh I love you too! I feel so great right now! I don't feel like a pup anymore." she said, kissing me. I rolled off to the side and she turned onto her side. I pulled her into my body, sharing the warmth I felt. She buried her head in my neck, crying lightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sniffed and said "Nothing at all! I'm so happy right now..." I kissed her head and said "I am too! I've found the girl of my dreams and we're mates now...I couldn't be happier right now!"

"I know! It's so unreal! But I love it..." she said, kissing me.

**Lupa's POV**

I was panting and laying on the ground with Shadow. We'd just mated and it was amazing! We were licking each other's necks, enjoying being with each other. "I love you, Lupa!" he said, tears in his eyes. "I love you too! More then you can imagine!" I said, tearing up as well.

"How long do you think until we can get up?" I asked. He shrugged and said "I don't care if it's an hour or a day. I'm here with you...that's all that matters right now." I kissed him and said "We'll need a bath before we go back...I'm sure we smell pretty bad now." He chuckled and said "I know I do, but your scent is intoxicating!"

I giggled and said "I'm sure it is, but I don't want our parents smelling it. That would be awkward..." He smiled and said "Yeah, maybe a little..." We lay there for about 10 minutes until I felt he was able to pull out, but he didn't. Instead, he started thrusting into me again, making me moan.

He got up and stood over me, thrusting into me and panting again. He didn't last nearly as long this time and pulled out. He started releasing onto my stomach, making me laugh. "What's that about?" I asked, kissing him. "I don't know...I thought it would be fun..." he said, panting and groaning.

When he finished, I started licking his seed off and smiled. "Tastes pretty good! I think you forgot something, though." I said, getting up and raising my tail.

He stared licking me, pushing me closer to my orgasm which didn't take long either. I sighed and sprayed his face. He licked his face and said "You are delicious!" I giggled and said "Let's get a bath...I'm sure we should be going back soon."

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I were laying next to the fire. The kids had been gone for a couple hours now. They went off in seperate directions, so we pretty much knew what they were doing. Lilly had her head on my chest and her tail was wagging. "What's got you so happy all the sudden?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"We might be grandparents soon...Maybe too soon, but it's their choice. Whatever they decide to do, I support them." she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "I know...I'd be happy for them if we are. They said they were going to wait until they were ready for the responsibility."

A few minutes later Eve, Kevin and Naomi came over. "Oh, hey guys. Kate said you'd be here tommorow. Nice surprise." Lilly said, sitting up. Naomi looked around and asked "Where's Dakota and Lupa?" Lilly and I looked at each other and I said "They're...off with their new mates."

Eve looked at me and said "They're what?" I nodded and said "They met a couple wolves a few days ago and fell in love. Didn't you guys hear them howling last night?" Kevin nodded and said "We heard some wolves howling, but didn't know it was them. They were really good! I heard another couple, but didn't know where it came from. Sounded farther off..."

Lilly blushed and said "That was us...We were a little more quiet then them." Kevin smiled and said "Well it was really nice! That reminds me...Honey, we haven't howled in a long time...Since we met actually. Want to tonight?" Eve looked excited and said "I'd love to! I was thinking you'd never ask!" She kissed him and said "Naomi, why don't you ask Jeff to tonight as well?"

"I guess I could...I don't know what he'd say though." she said, smiling. "I'm sure he'd love to howl with you." Lilly said, smiling. Naomi nodded and said "Okay...I'll go ask him. He's just down at the lake." She walked off to the lake, leaving us all back at the campsite.

"So...How long have the kids been gone?" Eve asked. I laughed and said "A couple hours now...I'm sure we know what they're doing." Kevin laughed and said "You're probably right too. Aren't you afraid the girls would get pregnant?"

"We told Dakota and Lupa to only mate with them if they were absolutely ready for parenthood. If they did, then they made their own decisions. No matter what they do, we'll support them." Lilly said. A few minutes later, the kids came back, looking cleaner then when they left.

"Hey guys." Lilly said, smiling. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." they both said, laying down with their mates. "So just tell us. Did you guys mate?" Lilly asked, shocking them. They all blushed madly and Dakota said "We did...Are you guys mad?" Lilly and I shook our head and said "Not even a little."

"We did too..." Lupa said, pressing into Shadow's body. Lilly smiled and said "As long as you guys know what might happen and can accept it, then we're fine." Dakota and Lupa nodded and Lilly said "Good...It should be a few days until you know. If you girls are pregnant, you'll need to throw up all the sudden. No warning or anything."

"Okay. I'm going to take a nap..." Crystal said, rolling onto her side. Dakota rolled over too and pulled her to him, keeping her warm. "I am too...I'm a little tired." Lupa said, blushing. Shadow put his arm around her and she laid her head down with his. A few minutes later, they all fell asleep next to the firepit.

Naomi came running back and saw them all sleeping and said "Jeff said yes!" Eve smiled and said "Great! Where are you guys going to go to howl?" "Over by the end of the lake where the road goes. What about you guys?" Naomi asked. "Back to the den." Kevin said, kissing Eve.

"Does that mean I should stay out with Jeff for the night?" Naomi asked giggling. Eve blushed and said "Maybe..." Naomi nodded and said "Okay, I will. I'm sure you two would like some "alone time" tonight." Kevin looked up at the sun and said "It's about lunch time...You guys wanna go finish the caribou?" Eve and Naomi nodded and Eve said "Sorry to leave you guys. We'll be by tommorow."

"Okay Mom. See you guys later." Lilly said. She laid down next to me and closed her eyes, smiling. "Getting tired?" I asked.

"No, I'm just resting." she said. I chuckled and said "Okay then...Why don't we take a nap anyway?" Lilly smiled and said "Yeah, okay. Love you..." I kissed her and said "Love you too." and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**Dakota's POV**

I woke up from an itch on my back. I rolled over and started rubbing my back in the dirt, trying to get rid of it. Eventually I did and when I rolled back onto my side, I accidentally hit Crystal with my leg, waking her.

"What'd you hit me for?" she asked, looking sad. I moved to her and said "I didn't on purpose. I was rolling around trying to get rid of an itch on my back. My leg hit you when I rolled back over. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. How long have you been awake?" she asked, yawning. "A couple minutes...How do you feel?" I asked, licking her cheek. "I feel great right now! How about you?" she asked. "Drained...But great." I said, laughing. She giggled and said "I'm not surprised...You were amazing!"

"Me? It was you who was amazing!" I said, kissing her. I looked over at Mom and Dad and they were asleep now. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked. She smiled and said "Be lazy...My legs are a little sore from your weight."

"I'm sorry, babe...I didn't mean to do that." I said. "No, it's okay. They'll feel better later, I'm sure. It's not your fault I'm not in very good shape." she said, looking at her body. I licked her neck and said "You're in awesome shape! I mean, just look at this!" I ran my paw over her side and back leg and she giggled.

"Yeah, but my legs aren't very strong. Unlike yours..." she said, feeling my foreleg muscles. I smiled and said "Thanks! I know how to fix that." She blushed and said "Not again so soon..." I laughed and said "No not that. Just run more. It's what I do. In fact, when don't we go for a run up the road?"

"Hm...okay! That sounds fun actually." she said, standing up. We walked over to the road and I said "Race you to the top!" The road went uphill at a slight angle for a while. "You're on!" she said.

We got into postition and I said "Three...Two...One...GO!" and we took off running. She was a little faster then me because she was slightly smaller, but I was able to keep up. She started slowing down a little, letting me pass her for a minute. She got a burst of speed and shot ahead of me quite a bit.

I put all my strength into my legs and slowly caught up to her. My tounge was hanging out of my mouth, flapping in the wind. She started laughing when she saw it and after a couple minutes, we got to the top. We sat down, panting hard from running so long.

"So...who...won?" I asked between breaths. "I think...you did." she said, panting too. "No, it was you...I was just a little behind." I said, smiling. "I was a behind you from laughing so hard! You looked so funny!" she said, laughing again. I suddenly heard a click come from behind us and turned around to see a gun barrel pointed at Crystal.

"NO!" I yelled, jumping in front of her as the gun went off.

**Cody's POV**

I shot awake from hearing a gun shot close by. Lilly was awake as well as Lupa and Shadow. "Dad! What was that!" Lupa asked, scared. "A gun shot...It was close by too." I said. I looked over at where Dakota and Crystal were and saw they were gone.

"Oh no..." I said, my heart racing. Lilly looked over and said "No! You don't think...?" I was about to say something when we saw Crystal running over to us with Dakota on her back. She collapsed next to us and said "Dakota...shot...hip..." and she passed out.

I shot up and ran to the car, grabbing a first aid kit from under the back seat and ran back over to Dakota. He was awake and breathing hard, trying to say something. "Don't talk Dakota! Just rest! I'll fix your leg up." I said, setting the first aid kit down. I grabbed the metal water bowl and set it over the fire, heating up it.

I went back over to Dakota and his leg was bleeding pretty bad. I took my shirt off and put it over the bullet wound and said "Lilly, hold this down! Keep pressure on it!" Lilly came over, crying and held it down while I got out my multi-tool from the kit and some alcohol to sterilize them.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Lilly asked, worried. I nodded and said "I've seen this done before. Not on a wolf, but on a human. When we lived in California, someone was shot in our backyard. I watched the paramedic take the bullet out and patch him up." **(This part is true where I used to live. Some kid got shot in the arm in our backyard with a .38 revolver)**

I wiped the pliers off with an alcohol towelette from the kit and said "Dakota, this is going to hurt. Just know I'm doing this to help you." He nodded and I said "Okay, here we go." I moved the shirt and saw the bullet in his leg. I reached in with the pliers, making him scream in pain. I started rubbing his back to comfort him and got a good grip on the bullet and pulled it out.

It looked like a .45 caliber bullet to me, but it was too deformed to tell. I got another alcohol wipe and wiped off his leg around the bullet hole. He was whining in pain with tears running down to the ground. Lilly put the shirt back over the wound while I got a gauze pad and tape. She moved the shirt and I put the pad over the wound and taped it onto his leg securely and very tightly to stop the bleeding.

He looked up at me and weakly said "Thanks Dad...", crying. I hugged him and said "You're welcome, son. I didn't mean to hurt you at all." He nodded and said "I know...Promise me something real quick...Go find that bastard that tried to kill Crystal! Top of the road at the next campsite. He had a pistol. Looked black and tan."

"I will. You just rest, okay?" I asked. He nodded and looked over to Crystal and saw her passed out. "Is she okay?" he asked, worried. I nodded and said "Yeah, she passed out from carrying you and probably being so scared."

"Okay...As long as she's fine." he said, carefully moving over next to her. He pulled her to him and I turned to Lilly and said "Let's go find that fucker!" She nodded and I got up and grabbed the bullet. "Are you guys going to be okay here?" I asked Lupa and Shadow. "Yeah, we'll be fine. You two go. And Dad?" Lupa asked.

"Yeah, honey?" I asked. "Kick his ass for me too!" she said, smiling. I nodded and went to the car to get my gun. I put it over my should and said to Lilly "I've got a plan." She nodded and we started walking up the road.

When we got to the next campsite, I said to Lilly "Circle around the back of the campsite. I'll distract him. I'm going to see if I can look at his gun and when I say "now", jump on his back." She nodded and quietly walked around the car and I went up to where he was standing and said "Hi there. I heard a gun shot and was a little conserened. Did something happen?"

"Oh, hey. Yeah, there were a couple wolves running up the road at me. I shot one of them and the other ran off with it on it's back. Nothing to worry about. They're long gone." he said, smiling. "That's good to know. Sorry for intruding...Wow, that's a nice pistol! Custom?" I asked.

"Yeah, got this baby custom made. Wanna take a took at it?" he asked, pulling it out of his holster. "Only if it's okay with you. I think it's pretty cool!" I said. He unloaded it and handed it to me. "Wow! The tan looks good on it. Bet this thing cost a bunch!" I said, smiling. "Yeah it did. Ordered her straight from Colt." he said. "It's nice...NOW!" I yelled. Lilly jumped out and tackled him from behind, knocking him to the ground and growling visously in his ear.

"What the hell? Who are you two?" he asked, mad. I knelt down and said "The wrong people you want to fuck with right now. Now, you're going to tell us the truth or she's going to rip your throat out, got it?" He shakily nodded and I said "Good. Lilly, let him up." She got off him and ran over next to me, still growling.

"What the hell do you two want?" he asked. "You shot our son! Did he attack you!" I yelled. He looked at us and said "Your son! What the hell...No, he didn't attack me..."

"Then why did you shoot him?" I asked. "They were wolves! They are fucking demons!" he yelled. Lilly growled even louder, snarling at him. "My son...is not a demon!" she yelled. He was shocked she could talk and said "I'm sorry! I had no idea!"

I got up and said "You're lucky you only got him in the leg. However, it is illegal to shoot a wolf unless it attacks you first. You're going to be going to jail for a while..."

"THE HELL I AM!" he yelled, jumping at me. Lilly broadsided him, knocking him away. His pistol magazine fell onto the ground and I picked it up and put it in the gun, cocking it.

"If you EVER come near us, I've got this shotgun here and PLENTY of buckshot for it! You'll be ventilated like a mesh screen door, you got it?" I asked, pointing his own pistol at him. He slowly nodded and I said "Good. You can have your gun back, but I'm taking the ammo for it." I took the magazine out and unloaded it into my pocket and fired the bullet in the chamber into the ground.

I took the bullet from Dakota's leg out and showed it to him. "I took this out of his leg...You will keep it as a reminder of what you did." I said, tossing it over to him with his gun and magazine. "Let's go Lilly." I said. We walked back down the road to our campsite. When Dakota saw us he asked "What was that gun shot?"

"I fired a bullet into the ground. He's not coming near us anytime soon. Is Lupa still passed out?" I asked, putting my gun in the tent. He nodded and said "Yeah. I can't believe she carried me all the way back here."

"She really loves you. Love can make you do anything." Lilly said, smiling. He nodded and said "Yeah, I guess so...She needs to wake up so I can tell her thanks." I smiled and said "I'm sure she knows. How's you leg feel?"

"It hurts really bad. Thank you Dad." he said. "It was nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." I said. I sat down next to the fire and put my pliers in the water to soak the blood off. While they were soaking, I put the first aid kit away. A few minutes later, I took them out of the water and dried them off.

I stood up and took the pistol ammo out of my pocket and laid them on the ground. "What's that for?" Dakota asked. "They were from his gun. I took them away so he can't use them. He may have more, but he's not going to mess with us." I said. I picked one up and pulled the bullet out of the casing and dumped the powder into the fire, burning it up. I did the same for the other six and threw the bullets and casings as far as I could.

**Dakota's POV**

I had gotten shot and Dad took the bullet out and dealt with the guys that did it. I don't know what he said, but I'm sure Mom scared him real good. I was laying with Crystal, waiting for her to wake up. About 10 minutes later, she started to stir. She opened her eyes to see me smiling at her.

"Well hello, sleepy head." I said, licking her nose. "Hey...I just had the worst dream ever!" she said. "What was it?" I asked, playing along. "We were running up the road racing each other and you got shot! It was horrible! I carried you back here and I collapsed from running." she said, tearing up. I smiled and said "Crystal...You weren't dreaming."

She sat up and saw my leg patched up. "Oh my god! You did get shot! Are you alright?" she asked, hugging me. "Yeah, I'm okay. Dad took the bullet out and patched me up. Thank you for getting me back here. I love you!" I said, kissing her. "I love you too! You jumped in front of me and took a bullet for me! I can never repay you for that." she said, kissing me back.

"You already have." I said. "You became my mate and I love you."

**Lilly's POV**

"How do you feel, Crystal?" I asked. "I'm okay. Just shaken up." she said. "I'll bet. That must've been really scary."

"It was. I was afraid I'd lose him." she said, kissing Dakota. "You're not losing me anytime soon. I won't allow it." he said, laughing. She giggled and Lupa said "I'm glad you're alright, bro!"

"Thanks, Lupa." he said, smiling at her. "Why don't you get some sleep, Dakota? I'm sure you're a little tired from what happened." I said. He nodded and said "Okay, Mom. He turned to Crystal and said "I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded and said "Get some sleep." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.

* * *

**Glad Dakota's okay! Good thing Cody knew what to do and Crystal carried him back. Wonder if the girls are pregnant...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dakota's POV**

I had fallen asleep after being shot, but Dad fixed me up. Crystal carried me back to them, probably saving my life. I might have bled to death if she hadn't. All I know for certain is our love grows stronger everyday I'm with her.

I woke up what seemed like a few minutes later to see the sun coming up and shining in my eyes. I groaned and rolled over, my paws landing on Crystal. I smiled and gently pulled her to me, cuddling her. I started slowly licking her neck, making her purr. She started to stir a couple minutes later and slowly opened her gorgeous orange eyes. I smiled and licked her nose and said "Morning sexy."

She smiled and said "Morning. How long have you been up?" "Only a few minutes...The sun was shining in my eyes." I said. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm...Pretty good. I'm still a little shaken up, but I'm okay. How's the leg?" she asked. "Good. It still hurts a little but nothing I can't manage." I said, kissing her. She sat up and yawned, as did I. She smiled and said "Why don't we go to the lake? I feel like swimming this morning."

"Okay. You can swim, I'll just lay on the bank. I don't want to hurt my leg anymore." I said. She nodded and we stood up, me groaning in a little pain. "You okay?" she asked. I nodded and said "Yeah...leg's a little stiff right now." We walked off down the trail to the lake, me limping a little.

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I fell asleep in the dirt next to the firepit last night. I was tired from what all happened yesterday with Dakota and the guy who shot him and just fell asleep. I slowly opened my eyes, blinded by the sun. I put my hand up and looked down at Lilly. She was curled in a ball, shivering a little.

I pulled her over to me, warming her up. She woke up when she felt me pull her and said "Morning to you too...What were you about to do?" I laughed and said "Nothing, love. I was pulling you closer to me. You were shivering."

"Uh huh...Hey, where's Dakota and Crystal?" she asked, looking around. I looked as well and said "Good question. Maybe they went to the lake." She nodded and said "Probably...What's for breakfast?"

My stomach growled and I said "Good timing. How about fried bologna?" She nodded and said "Sounds good!" I got up and walked to the car and opened the cooler and took the food out. Most of the ice was melted. I walked back to the firepit and got a fire going and sat down. I started cooking when Lupa and Shadow woke up.

"Morning guys." They said, yawning and stretching. "Morning love birds." Lilly said, smiling. Lupa giggled and said "I take it Dakota and Crystal are off again?"

"They probably just went to the lake...His leg might be too hurt for that." Lilly said, laughing. Lupa nodded and said "You're probably right. Is breakfast almost ready?" I smiled and said "It will be in a few minutes. You two hungry?"

"Me not so much...How about you, babe?" Lupa asked Shadow. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry. Thanks." "Don't mention it. Just gimme a few more minutes." I said. They sat up as Lilly asked "You feeling okay this morning?"

"For the most part...My stomach hurts a little." Lupa said. Lilly smiled and said "You just might be pregnant then...Have to wait and see, though." Lupa nodded and said "Okay. I'm gonna use the little girls room." She walked into the woods a bit and Shadow said "I really do hope she is pregnant. She'll make an awesome mother."

"Yeah she would. Are you ready to be a father?" Lilly asked. He nodded and said "I am. Or at least I feel I am. I'm scared about it, but feel ready." Lupa came back a minute later and laid down on her side, worrying Shadow.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked, licking her cheek. She nodded and said "Yeah, just a little tired still." "Okay...What do you wanna do today?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I don't know...Maybe go for a walk?" she asked, wagging her tail. He nodded and said "Anything my baby wants to do." She giggled and said "You're sweet! Let's go after you eat, okay?" He nodded and said "Sounds good. I'll go get Crystal and Dakota for breakfast." He bent down, kissing her and walked off to the lake.

"I love him..." she dreamily said, smiling widely. "We can tell! Does your stomach still hurt?" Lilly asked. "Yeah, a bit." she said, rubbing her belly.

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal was in the water, swimming around and washing some blood out of her fur. I was laying on the back watching her. She looked so beautiful, her fur glistening from being wet. I was just staring at her when she decided to get out. When she shook dry, it was like slow motion. She went from her head to her tail, getting every last inch of her body dry.

She saw me staring and said "Enjoying the view?" I nodded and said "Very much!" She giggled and came over, laying down next to me. "Do you hope I'm pregnant?" she asked, smiling.

"More then you can imagine! You know what the best part's going to be?" I asked, licking her cheek. "Feeling them kick for the first time!" She smiled and said "I know! I can't wait for that!" I was still licking her cheek, slowly getting to her neck.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked, giggling. "Nothing...Just trying make my girl happy." I said, licking her neck all over. She started purring and said "That feels great...Really relaxing..." I smiled and started licking her from the beginning of her chest to the top of ther neck, making her moan.

"Mmm...I like that!" she said, giggling. One one lick, I got a mouthful of fur. I tried getting it off with my paw and she saw me wiping my tounge off. "What's the matter?" she asked, smiling. "I got a mouthful of fur..." I said.

"Must be my winter coat shedding off...Sorry." she said, blushing. "No, it's okay. I can brush it off if you like." I offered. "If you want to..." she said, unsure. I nodded and said "I'm sure. Let me get a pinecone." I walked over to where a few were laying and picked the bigget one up in my mouth

I walked back over to her and she sat up so I could brush her. I dug it into her back and started pulling it down, really having to pull on it. I drug it down to her tail and shook off the hair and repeated it a few times until it was free of fur.

"Can you do my sides too?" she asked. I nodded and started doing her side, digging it in as deep as I could. I brushed each side a few times until the pinecone wasn't pulling hair out anymore.

"There...Feel better?" I asked, dropping it. She nodded and said "Much...You did forget one thing though." She laid down and rolled over and said "My chest. You mind?" I smiled and said "Of course not." I picked the pinecone up and started doing her chest and stomach, pulling out a lot of fur with each pass.

After a couple minutes, It seemed I got all of the winter coat out. She stood up and shook off, making her fur fluff up. I laughed and said "You look all fluff now!" She giggled and said "Shut up! You always look fluffy so you can't say anything."

She came up and kissed me, saying "Thanks, babe." I nuzzled her neck, noticing it felt softer now. I started rubbing my head all over her, enjoying the clean softness. "Mmm...Your fur...So soft..." I said, making her giggle.

**Shadow's POV**

I was almost to the lake when I started to hear laughing and giggling that I recognized as Crystal and Dakota. When the lake came into view, they were sitting on the bank, Dakota rubbing up against her and she was giggling. I started to think I should come back later when Crystal noticed me walking over.

"Hey bro! What brings you by?" she asked, sitting down. "I just came down to let you guys know breakfast is almost ready, but It seems you guys are pre-occupied. Sorry to interupt anything..." I said, turning around.

"No, it's okay. Dakota was just brushing my winter coat out for me. Thanks for the heads up. We'll be back in a few minutes." she said, smiling. I nodded and started walking back. A few minutes later I saw Lupa laying down next to the fire and got an idea. I quietly snuck up about 10 feet behind her, no one noticing me.

I couched down, about to jump on her to scare her. I waited until she wasn't paying attention to anything and lept at her, but something knocked me in the side, sending me into Lilly. "Ow! What the hell?" she asked, falling over onto her side with me on top of her.

"Shadow? What are you doing with my wife!" Cody asked, a little upset. I heard a snarling come from behind me and turned to see a tan wolf behind me, about to attack.

"Woah, Mom! Calm down a second!" Lilly said, seeing her ready to jump at me. She looked at Lilly and said "He was about to jump on Lupa! I wasn't going to let him hurt her and I'm not about to now!"

"Grandma, calm down a second...This is Shadow...My mate." Lupa said, standing next to me. Her eyes went wide and said "Your mate? This is him?" Lupa nodded and said "Yes. Shadow, this is my Grandma Eve."

I stood up and said "N-nice to meet you...I think." She laughed a bit and said "It's nice to meet you too. I didn't know who you were. I thought you were about to attack her."

"No, I was just going to try to scare her." I said, smiling at Lupa. She hit my arm and said "You jerk! What's wrong with you? Trying to scare your possibly pregnant mate." Eve's eyes went wide and she said "You're pregnant!"

"I said possibly. I don't know yet. It's only been a couple days..." Lupa said. "You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked, laying my ears back. Lupa kissed me and said "No, I'm not. You're too sweet to be mad at...Even if you did try to scare me." I smiled and said "Thanks, babe."

Another two wolves came up behind Eve and the male one said "There you are! Why'd you run off?" "Sorry, honey. I saw Shadow here about to jump on Lupa." Eve said, kissing him. He looked at me and said "You must be her new mate. I'm Kevin, Eve's mate and Naomi's father." I shook his paw and said "Nice to meet you guys. You're JUST Naomi's father? What about Lilly?"

Lilly sighed and said "My dad was killed a long time ago when Cody and I met. Our pack was attacked and he gave his life for his family." Cody hugged her as a tear rolled down her cheek and Eve said "I met Kevin not too long after that." I nodded and said "At least Naomi and Lilly have parents."

"What do you mean?" Eve asked, tilting her head. I told them about Crystal and I's parents, how they left us here and a lone wolf raised us alone. When I was done, Eve said "That's so sad! How could they do that?" I shrugged and said "We never knew the real reason. I don't care anymore."

"How can you not care?" Kevin asked. "Because they abandoned us here! If they don't want us, we don't want them. We never even knew their names. It kept us depressed for a long time, but then we met Lupa and Dakota. Our entire lives did a 180!" I said, nuzzling Lupa.

* * *

**Sounds like everyone is having fun and getting along! "But are the girls pregnant!" I can hear you ask...I don't know yet. On a side note, I'm thinking about starting another story soon. It would pick up from the movie when Kate and Humphrey return to Jasper near the end, but Kate says no to marrying Garth. Wonder what would happen...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Cody's POV**

Eve, Kevin and Naomi had already went home since it was late. Around 11PM actually. Lilly and I were sitting by the fire with the kids, telling stories and jokes all night. "What happened when the Jeep rolled over, Dad?" Lupa asked. She didn't know everything since she wasn't there. I thought back to that day, remembering everything that was said and happened.

_**Flashback**_

Dakota and I were driving along the highway towards the trail we were going to. It was still pretty cold at home, about 40*F when we left. The place we were going to was up in elevation, so it was getting colder every mile we drove up the hill. Eventually it was cold enough to see our breath, even with the heater all the way on. I looked over at Dakota and he was shivering from the cold with his nose buried in his paws.

I reached into the back and got a small blanket from the floor and set it over him, covering him. His shivering slowed down a little and he said "Thanks, Dad." I smiled and said "No problem. It'll be about 15 more minutes until we're there." He nodded and said "How long have we been driving?"

"A little over an hour or so. Why do you ask?" I asked, rubbing his back to help warm him. "Just asking...Is it nice up there?" he asked. I nodded and said "Very. If you look out over the hill we're going to, you can see mostly everything. Including Kalispell."

"Cool. Does Kalispell mean anything in a different language?" He asked, curious. "Yep. It mean "Flat Land Above The Lake". Kinda odd name since there's a lot of hills." He chuckled and said "That's pretty cool. How come we've never gone to the lake outside of town?"

"You know, I have no idea. I guess someday we should, huh?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and said "I think so."

We kept driving a little while longer and came across another hill climb, but this one wasn't too steep so I didn't need to shift down. It wasn't very long either. Near the top, there was a sign for the downgrade up ahead. It was a little steep and the sign also mentioned possible ice.

We started going down, but I left it in 5th gear, thinking it would be fine and stuck to 45MPH. Dakota was looking outside at the snow capped mountains and great scenery around us.

"Wow Dad! It's great up here!" he said, smiling widely. "Yeah, it is! That's one reason we moved up here. Where we're from, there's nothing like this anywhere NEAR our old home. We'd need to drive a few hours to even hope to see anything like this." I said, looking around.

I suddenly felt the steering get really loose and the front end started pulling to the side of the road and the rear started to swing around. There were some cars behind us slowing down as fast as they could to get out of the way.

"Dad? What's happening?" Dakota asked, scared. "Black ice!" I said, trying to regain control, but it was too late. All we could do was hold on for the ride. We were sliding sideways down the road and I could see a pothole coming up, right in line with the rear tire. I knew it would flip us as soon as I saw it.

"Hang on!" I yelled and grabbed Dakota, holding him to my chest as the tire caught it, sending the Jeep onto it's side and starting to roll.

_**Temporary Flashback Pause**_

"So the tire hit the pothole and started rolling?" Crystal asked. I nodded and said "I grabbed Dakota without even thinking about it and held him to me to protect him. If I didn't, he would've been thrown around inside the car and might not be here right now..."

Dakota weakly smiled and said "You probably saved my life that day."

_**Back To Flashback**_

The Jeep started rolling down the road, shattering glass and tearing the car up. Lights were breaking and we were being thrown around in the seat. It seemed it would never end...On one impact with the ground, my thigh slammed into the wheel, but I didn't even notice.

When it was finally over, the Jeep came to rest on the side of the road on it's roof. I opened my eyes to see smoke and steam filling the air outside. I looked at Dakota in my arms and he had his eyes closed, but not on purpose.

"Dakota?" I asked but he didn't open them. I gently shook him, but still nothing. "No, no, NO!" I said, laying him on the roof. I pulled my knife out of my pocket and cut the seatbelt, causing my to fall onto the back of my head and neck. I laid on my back and picked Dakota back up, pulling us both out of the car through a broken window.

When we were out, I sat up against the Jeep, hoping he'd wake up. Someone from one of the cars behind us ran over and said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but he's unconsious." I said, trying to wake Dakota up.

"Okay, I'm calling an ambulance." the man said, taking his phone out.

_**End of Flashback**_

"How long did it take the ambulance to get there?" Lupa asked. "About 10 minutes or so. I couldn't really tell." I said. She nodded and yawned, saying "I'm getting tired now...I think I'm going to go to sleep." Shadow nodded and said "Yeah, me too."

"Okay, see you guys in the morning." Lilly said. Dakota and Krystal stood up and he said "We're going to go to the lake for a little bit."

"Alright. We'll stay up until the fire goes out." I said. Lilly nodded and Dakota said "Okay. See you guys in a bit." They walked off together, pressing their sides together. "What do you think they're planning to do?" Lilly askes with a smile.

I laughed and said "Maybe just go for a swim...Let's not think about it." She giggled and looked up at the moon and said "Wow..." I looked up too and saw it looked brighter and maybe larger then usual.

"Yeah wow! It's awesome tonight!" I said. She leaned up against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

**Dakota's POV**

We'd been walking for a few minutes already when Crystal asked "How much do you remember about the accident?" I thought for a moment and said "Pretty much what Dad was saying up until I got knocked out. The next thing I remember after that was waking up in the hospital with him."

"Wow, really? How long were you out?" she asked. "He said over an hour." I said. She just nodded and said "I'm really sorry to hear all that."

"It's okay. It's been a while since it happened." I said, smiling. We kept walking until we got to the water and sat down. She looked out over it and said "It's really beautiful tonight." I nodded and said "It is...Just missing ONE thing..." I stood up and walked away from the water a little.

Crystal was still sitting there and the water behind her with the moonlight reflecting off it made her look SO beautiful. "There. It's perfect now." I said, smiling. "Oh you! Come back over here!" she said, giggling. I went back to her and sat down and said "It's a full moon tonight."

"You're right. It is..." she said. I looked into her eyes and said "Would the lady like to howl?" She giggled and said "Yes, she would." "Well then why don't you start this time?" I asked, bowing down to her. She blushed and said "You're so sweet! I'd love to!"

I went back to staring into her eyes, lost in the beautiful orange. She started to howl, letting out a slow, beautiful song. I joined her and together we formed a perfect love song. Not your average one, but this one was deep, meaningful and full of our love for each other. We kept it going for at least 10 minutes, never wanting to stop.

I had tears running down my cheeks and dripping onto the ground. Crystal did too, but much more. We were just staring into each others eyes, savoring every second we were together. When we finally finished the song, mostly from not being able to breathe, she broke down crying into my chest.

I was crying too and pulled her into a hug, burying my head the side of her neck. "Crystal, I love you so much...Much more then a howl could express!" I said, nuzzling her. "I love you too! You just couldn't believe how much!" she said, soaking my fur with her tears.

We kept crying for a while longer and finally pulled back from each other. I gave her a deep kiss and we fell onto our sides, laying on the shore with each other. I pulled her close to me so our bodies were touching and said "Did you have a good time?" She nodded and said "Of course I did! That was amazing!"

"Yes you were!" I said, making her giggle. We lay there for a couple minutes longer, not wanted the night to end. She was staring into my eyes, smiling, and said "I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach...I love you so much. I can't imagine my life with-" She stopped and jumped, running to a bush and violently threw up.

I ran over to her and put my foreleg over her back and said "Crystal! Are you okay?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I'm okay..." I nodded and said "Why don't we go back to the campsite and get some sleep?"

"But I don't want this night to end!" she said, going to kiss me. I stopped her and said "You're breath smells like vomit...Rinse out your mouth first and then I'll kiss you." She giggled and said "Okay...Be right back." She walked over to the water and drank some, cleaning her mouth.

I was sitting there trying to figure out why she needed to throw up suddenly, but couldn't come to a good answer other then she was sick or nervous about something. When she came back I asked "Are you feeling okay tonight? You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"No, I feel fine. I think I was just really happy about the howl." she said. I nodded and said "Okay, let's go get some sleep." We walked back to the campsite and Mom and Dad were still up. The fire was still going strong, so we laid down by it to warm up.

"We could hear you guys howl earlier. It was so beautiful!" Mom said, wiping tears away. Crystal smiled and said "Thank you! I was nervous about starting it, but Dakota really out did himself tonight. It was so perfect!" I nuzzled her neck and said "It was all you. I only joined you."

"I love you! I'm gonna go to sleep now...Are you gonna stay up a little more?" she asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, until Mom and Dad go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, love." I kissed her and she said "Okay, goodnight. See you guys in the morning, too."

"Okay, night!" Mom said. She laid her head down on her paws and drifted off to sleep after a couple minutes. "You've really made her happy, you know that?" Dad asked. "They had such a hard life and then you and Lupa meet them. I'm sure they feel like the luckiest wolves in the world right now."

I smiled and said "No, we're the lucky ones. If it weren't for them, I'm not sure If I would have ever met anyone like her. She's the one for me, I know it. I'd do anything for her to make her happy. I know Shadow will do the same for Lupa. He's a real good guy. Crystal said most of the other males around here only want girls for one thing. He's NOTHING like them."

Mom was tearing up and said "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said! She's so lucky to have you." We kept talking a little more until the fire was almost out.

Dad was on his phone and said "You guys may not like to hear this, but we need to leave tommorow. There's a storm moving in and fast. It's supposed to be raining pretty hard by noon." Mom nodded and said "Then we'll need to be up early to start packing up. Shouldn't take too long, right?"

"All we really need to do is take down the tent and put all the stuff in the car. We need to be out of here by 10." Dad said. "Okay, sounds good. I'm going to get some sleep now." I said, laying my head down.

"Okay, see you in the morning. You ready for bed too, babe?" Dad asked. Mom nodded and they walked into the tent and he closed it up. I got closer to Crystal to keep her warmer. I licked her neck and she started purring. I smiled and wispered in her ear "I could not love you anymore then I do right now...I never want to leave your side for as long as I live."

She mumbled in her sleep something I couldn't understand. I just smiled and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I started dreaming about Crystal and I walking down the street with each other. We were talking to each other, but I couldn't hear what it was. She suddenly let out a cry of pain and dropped to the sidewalk. I picked her up and carried her home.

I shot awake, panting and sweating from my dream. I tried to make sense of it, but just couldn't. It was just so random to me. "Why would that happen?" I thought to myself. It was still dark so I know it was still real early. The moon was partially blocked out by the clouds coming in overhead. There was still enough light to see pretty well.

I looked over at Crystal and she was sound asleep. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep again when something hit me like a brick to the face. My eyes shot open and my tail started wagging, hitting Crystal on accident. She woke up and saw me smiling and sleepily asked "What's got you so happy?"

I leaned over and wispered in her ear "You're pregnant!" She pulled back and said "How do you know?" I smiled and said "Remember what Mom said about how you'd know?" She nodded and said "Yeah, but what does th-" She stopped and her eyes went wide when she realized it.

I sat up and said "Crystal? You okay?" She jumped up and onto me, letting out a very loud cry of happiness. It woke everyone up suddenly and Lupa shot up and said "What the hell was that!" She looked over at us and said "Oh come on! Right here!"

Crystal looked over at her, crying and said "It's not that!" Shadow sat up and said "Then what was it?" Mom and Dad opened the tent and Mom asked "What's wrong out here? What was that yell?"

Crystal turned around and said "I'M PREGNANT!" Everyone looked shocked until Mom ran over and hugged her. "Congratulations! When did you find out?" she asked, crying a little.

"While we were at the lake, but I didn't realize it until a few minutes ago!" I said, smiling. Dad came over to me and rubbed my head and said "Good job, son!" I nodded and said "Thanks Dad!" Lupa and Shadow came over and hugged Crystal and I.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!" Shadow said, tears in his eyes. Crystal wiped her eyes and said "I can't either! This is the best day of my life!" She walked over to me and started kissing me and said "Okay, second best so far!"

"What was the best then?" I asked, kissing her back. "When we met...THAT was the best day of my life!" she said, laying down with me. I started licking her neck and Mom said "Congratulations you two! Now if you don't mind, let's all go back to sleep."

We all laughed and Crystal said "I'm sorry for waking you guys up..." Dad smiled and said "Don't be!" Crystal nodded and they went back into the tent. Shadow and Lupa laid back down, cuddling each other. Lupa looked a little sad now so I asked "Lupa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't know if I'm pregnant yet or not...I was hoping to know by now. Mom said if I don't know by the fifth day, then I'm not...That's the day after tommorow." she said.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'm sure you will be! And if you're not, we can try again. I know how much you want to be a mother and I really wanna be a dad!" Shadow said, comforting her. She smiled and said "Thanks, babe...You're right. If I'm not, we can try again. I'll still be in heat for about a week longer I think."

Shadow licked her neck and said "Just don't worry about it. Let's go back to sleep." They laid their heads back down and fell asleep after a few minutes. Crystal was still wide awake, so happy and excited to go back to sleep.

"I'm so happy right now! I can't believe we're going to be parents! I love you so much!" she said, nuzzling my neck. I nuzzled her back and said "And you're going to be a great mother! I love you too!" We rolled onto our sided, facing each other and I pulled her to me. She buried her head in my chest and I started rubbing her side, making her purr.

After a couple minutes, I noticed she fell asleep. She had tears in her eyes and was smiled widely, so I knew she was happy. I put my head around hers and drifted off to sleep as well, happier then ever.

* * *

**So Crystal is pregnant and didn't even realize it. Took Dakota a while to pick up on it, but he did. Sounds like a nasty storm is rolling in too. Still don't know if Lupa is pregnant or not...Just letting you know, the next chapter will have something tragic happen. I'm not saying what, but It will. So prepare yourself for getting sad and all emotional.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Cody's POV**

Last night Dakota and Crystal realized she was pregnant. I'm so proud of him, but he's taking on a big responsibility. He said he's ready for it, but I'm not entirely sure myself. But it'll be fine. We'll all be there for them if it gets a little out of hand. I need to call Mom and Dad in the morning and let them know we're coming home early and with two more wolves.

I awoke the next morning just as the sun was starting to come up. I opened the tent and saw all the dark grey clouds overhead and knew it was time to get ready to go. I leaned over to Lilly and she was still asleep, a huge smile on her face. I didn't want to wake her, but we needed to go soon.

I gently shook her to wake her up. "Lilly...Lilly, time to wake up." I wispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and looked up at me and said "Morning...I take it we need to start getting ready?" I nodded and she said "Okay. I'll be out in a minute." I got up and walked outside and stretched.

Dakota and Crystal were curled up together. I smiled and started getting stuff put up, starting with the coolers. I put them on top of the car and strapped them down. A few minutes later Lilly came out and stretched. She saw them sleeping together and said "I can't belive Dakota's going to be a dad soon."

I walked over to her and said "Me either...He says he's ready, but I'm not sure. I guess all we can do is wait and see." Lilly nodded and said "You're right...Are we having breakfast before we go?" I shook my head and said "No time...We'll stop on our way home and eat, okay?" She nodded and said "Okay. I'm gonna go use the bathroom." She walked off and I started getting the bed out of the tent and put it up.

When I shut the back of the car, the thud woke Dakota up. He looked over at me and said "Morning Dad!" I walked over and rubbed his head and said "Morning Dakota...We're getting pack up right now so we can go. Those clouds are coming in fast." He nodded and said "Okay. How long until we leave?"

"About 20 minutes. We'll stop on the way home to eat." I said, walking over and taking the tent down and packing it up. That took about 10 minutes to do itself. When I was done with that, all that was left was the cooking stuff. I tossed them in the back of the car. I noticed Lilly wasn't back yet and I started to get worried.

"Your Mom's not back yet...She went to use the bathroom about 15 minutes ago." I said, looking around. I saw her paw prints in the dirt leading into the woods and I said "Stay here. I'll be right back." Dakota nodded and I got my gun and a few shells and walked off, following the prints.

I'd been walking for about 10 minutes when I heard a soft wimpering coming from up ahead of me. I could tell it was Lilly so I went towards it, thinking she was hurt or something. The wimpering was getting louder and louder the closer I got. A couple minutes later I saw a few wolves in the distance. Lilly was on her back, being held down by one and raped by the other.

I dropped two shells in the gun and closed it, running over to help me. When I get about 20 feet from them I crouched down and shouted "GET OFF MY WIFE!" They both looked at me and started growling. The one holding Lilly down started running toward me, ready to attack.

I fired one shot and got him in the leg, making him fall to the ground in extreme pain. I pointed the gun at the other and said "Get...off...her!" He slowly moved off her, pulling his wolfhood out and started to run away.

"STOP!" I yelled, firing a shot into the air. He froze and turned around as I loaded two more. "Lilly, are you alright?" I asked, conserned. She jumped up and ran over to me, crying heavily. "I-I'm okay..." she said, crying into my side. Dakota came running up behind me and saw one wolf on the ground and the other cowering in fear.

"Dad? What happened here?" He asked, scared. "I'll tell you when we get back to the campsite." I said, standing up. I walked over to the wolf that was raping Lilly and wispered to him "I'm not going to kill you, but I REALLY want to. You better run as fast as you can." He took off into the woods.

I went back to the one on the ground and said "I'm not sorry for what I did you to, but you will be okay. Get out of here...NOW!" He slowly got up and limped off after the other wolf. I turned to Lilly and Dakota and said "Come on...Let's get back...Your mother needs to rest for a little bit."

"Mom? What's wrong?" Dakota asked. She shook her head and said "I'll tell you when we get back. I want Lupa and Shadow to hear as well." Dakota looked up at me, worried and just kept silent the rest of the way back. When we got back, I unloaded the gun and put it in the back of the car. Lilly laid down by the firepit, facing away from everyone and crying again.

"Mom?" Lupa asked. I put my hand up to stop her and said "Not yet...Let her rest a few minutes." Lupa nodded and laid down, watching Lilly. I heard Crystal ask Dakota "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. When I go to them, there was two wolves. Dad had shot one in the leg and the other was cowering in fear. Mom was crying next to Dad..." he said, making Crystal gasp. "Your dad shot a wolf!" she asked. He nodded and said "He'd only do that if they hurt Mom or one of us..." Crystal nodded and kept silent.

I sat down next to Lilly and comforted her. She put her head under her paws and I said "Lilly...It's okay now...Do you wanna talk about it?" She shook her head and said "N-not yet..." I rubbed her back and said "Okay, whenever you're ready, we're here." She nodded and kept crying. I kept rubbing her back, trying to calm her. I looked at her foreleg and noticed it was bleeding and there were four bite marks.

I walked over to the car and got the first aid kit and walked back over to her and sat down. I got out the alcohol wipes and wiped her leg off and patched it up. She looked up at me and said "Thank you." I nodded and put the kit up and kept comforting her.

About 15 minutes later she sat up and said "Kids...I was raped." They all gasped and Dakota started loudly growling. "Dakota, calm down." I said. He stopped and Lupa said "Mom...You were RAPED?" Lilly nodded and said "They jumped me while I was using the bathroom and held me down. If it weren't for your dad, they might have killed me when they were done."

"Oh my god! Are you okay now?" Crystal asked, tearing up. "Yeah, I'm alright..." Lilly said. Dakota and Lupa walked over and hugged her and Lupa said "It's okay Mom...We're here for you. Why would they rape you?"

"Because she's in heat, right?" Shadow asked, walking over. I got in front of Lilly, afraid he may do something. He sat down and said "I understand your caution right now, but I'm not like them." I nodded and Lilly said "Yes, I am in heat right now. They must've picked up on it."

"Mom, do you remember what they look like?" Dakota asked. "I do, but I'm not telling you because you're going to go off after them. Cody, can I talk to you in private?" Lilly asked. I nodded and said "Of course...Kids, can you give us a moment?" They all nodded and walked off out of earshot.

"The wolf that actually raped me...I recognized him immediately." She said. I was confused and said "How? Do you know him?" She shook her head and said "Remember that folder we decided on at the vet when I got pregnant?" I nodded and she said "It was him. Their actual father raped me. I didn't tell him about them though." I was shocked and said "Lilly, are you 100% sure it was him?"

She nodded and said "Definately." I hugged her and said "Lilly, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. He didn't finish in you, did he?" She shook her head and said "No, but I think he was about to when you showed up. He was panting and grunting real loud."

"Okay, just making sure. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked. "Yeah, but don't tell the kids. I don't want them to know who it was...Not right now anyway." she said. I nodded and called them back over. Lilly looked up at me and said "Can we go now? I want to put this place behind me?"

"Before we go, how about you take a bath to wash off their scents? If you don't it will only remind you of what happened." I said. She nodded and said "Good idea...Let's go to the lake. I feel like some time in the water could help right now..." I nodded and got my gun and a few shells and we all walked down to the lake.

Lilly immediately got in and started washing off, vigorously scrubbing her fur. The kids got in as well and cleaned up before we left. I was sitting on the bank, feeling horrible for Lilly. I had tears in my eyes when she looked over at me and said "Come on and get in...The waters pretty nice right now." I nodded and took my shirt and pants off and jumped in, swimming to Lilly.

I helped her get clean, especially around her womanhood, trying to get rid of every last bit of scent. My hand would rub up against her entrance, making her moan. Lupa looked over at us and saw where my hand was and said "Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing!"

Lilly looked over at her and, with a very serious tone, said "Not what you think. I'm trying to get rid of anything that wolf left behind on me. Your dad was just washing me where I couldn't reach."

Lupa nodded and said "Sorry Mom...I didn't know." "It's okay, Lupa. Just go back to what you were doing." Lilly said. Lupa turned back around and a couple minutes later, we heard Eve and Kevin calling for us. We turned to see them coming down the trail with Naomi right between them.

"In here, Mom." Lilly called over. Eve looked and saw us all in the water and said "Are you guys leaving soon?" I nodded and said "There's a storm moving in and we can't stay here through it." Kevin nodded and said "Yeah, that small tent would get ripped apart. If you guys wanted to stay another day or two, there's an unused den right next to ours. It's big enough for all of you."

"No thanks. Mom, I need to talk to you. Now." Lilly said, getting out. Eve nodded and followed her off a ways. Kevin came over to me and asked "Is something wrong?" I sighed and quietly said "Lilly was raped a little bit ago..." His eyes went wide and he said "Are you serious!"

"Yes, I am." I said. I could hear Lilly crying again and we looked over to see Eve hugging her and rubbing her back. "That's horrible...Why would someone rape her?" Kevin asked, shocked. "Because she's in heat right now." I said. He nodded and said "Oh, right. I'm so sorry..."

"Thanks...I'm sure Lilly would be happy to hear that." I said. A few minutes later they came back over and Lilly said "Come on...Let's go home now." I nodded and called over to the kids "We're leaving now guys." They all got out and ran over to us. We all said goodbye and I got dressed and we went back to the car. I put my gun in the back and we all got in.

A few minutes later we were on the road home. Lilly was in the passenger seat while the kids were in the back seat, laying down. Lilly was still crying a bit and staring out the window. I reached over and started rubbing her back.

"Please...Don't touch me right now. I'm sorry." she said, looking at me. I pulled my hand back and she went back to the window. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Lupa and Dakota silently crying. Shadow and Crystal were trying to comfort them. About 20 minutes later, we pulled onto the highway. I felt so bad for Lilly and wanted to help her feel better.

I knew she was upset about what happened, but even more so about leaving Eve, Kevin and Naomi. I sighed and pulled off the highway and went to the other side, going back towards the park. Lilly looked at me and said "What are you doing?"

I looked over at her and said "We're not leaving yet. We're taking Kevin up on his offer about the other den. I know you want to be with your Mom right now so we're going back."

"But, Cody, I want to g-" she started but I said "I'm not arguing Lilly. Just trust me. Please." She sighed and nodded. I reached over and pulled her to me, comforting her. "Cody, I said-"

"I know what you said, but I'm your husband. I need to help you...Just relax for a little bit. I know your sad." I said, rubbing her side. Tears started to come out of her eyes and drip onto my leg. Just then, the rain started coming down, but not heavy. I turned the wipers on and we continued the drive in silence.

When we got back to the park, I drove down the trail leading to the lake. "Where's their den at?" I asked. "Other side, over by a real big "C" shaped rock. See it?" she asked. I looked and saw it and drove over to it and parked the car. We all got out and Eve walked out and saw us and said "You guys are back already?"

"Yeah. I know Lilly needs her mom right now, so I knew we had to come back. Kevin told us there was a den we could stay in until the storm passes." I said. Eve nodded and said "It's right next to ours. Come on, I'll show you." We all walked over and looked at it. I was definately large enough for us all.

Kevin came out and said "Hi guys. Think it'll work?" I nodded and said "It will. Thank you guys." Kevin nodded and said "It's nothing. Get comfy...That storm's coming fast."

I went back to the car and got the airbed and set it inside the den. I sat down on it, staring outside and thinking. "Why did this have to happen? And to Lilly, of all wolves! What did she do to deserve it?" I though, getting upset.

"Maybe if I had gotten there sooner, she wouldn't feel as bad right now..." I said out loud on accident. Lilly walked in and said "It's not your fault. Do not feel bad about it. I...I don't want you guys to feel bad for me."

"Lilly, I can't help but feel bad for you. You had to go through something unspeakably horrible and I'm sorry." I said, tearing up. She got on the bed with me and said "Thank you, Cody. Just let me talk with Mom for a bit." I nodded and said "I'm here if you need me." She gave me a quick kiss and walked over to their den.

I looked at my phone and It was lunch time already. My stomach growled so I got up and walked to the car, getting my fishing stuff out. I tossed the line out and waited. Dakota came up next to me and sat down. I put my arm around him and said "You okay, buddy?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just so horrible what happened to Mom. Why didn't you kill that fucking wolf!" I was shocked he said the F-word and said "Because I'm not a killer, no matter what happens."

He sighed and said "He deserves much more then just getting scared off. I swear to god, if I see him again..." "You're not going to hurt him. I think he got the message." I said, very serious. Dakota looked at me and said "Alright Dad...So how's Mom doing?"

"She's okay...It's going to take a while for her to put it behind her and move on, so just be there for her, okay?" I asked. He nodded and said "I promise. Did she tell Grandma Crystal's pregnant?" I shrugged and said "I have no idea. You think reminding her of that might help her feel better?"

"It's worth a try. I'll go get Crystal." he said, walking off. They came back a couple minutes later and we walked to Eve and Kevin's den. I stuck my head in to see Lilly crying again on Eve's shoulder. I cleared my throat and they looked up at us and Eve said "Come on in."

We walked inside and I said "Lilly I know you're upset, but I think I know how to help you feel better." She looked at me and sniffed and said "H-how?" I smiled and said "Eve, Dakota and Crystal have something they'd like to say." Lilly smiled and Eve asked "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Crystal said, smiling widely. Eve's eyes went wide and she said "Are you serious!" They both nodded and Dakota said "Yep! You're going to be great-grandma now!" Eve ran over and hugged them both, crying a bit. Naomi ran over and hugged them too.

Lilly was smiling again and came over to me. "You're right...That did help me feel better. I completely forgot about her being pregnant!" I rubbed her back and said "We thought it would. I love you, Lilly." She kissed me and said "I love you too!"

"Mom, we're going back to our den for a little while, okay?" Lilly asked Eve. Eve nodded and said "Okay. I'll see you two in a bit." We walked out while Dakota and Crystal were talking to Eve and Naomi and went inside our den, laying on the bed. Lilly laid right next to me, getting as close as she could.

"I was so scared I'd never see you and the kids again." she said, crying on my chest. I rolled onto my side and pulled her close and said "I was so angry when I saw the wolf on top of you. I almost killed them both, but resisted."

"You should've..." she said, smiling a bit. I rubbed her head and said "I'm not a killer, no matter what anyone does. I may hurt them, but I'm not going to kill them." She nodded and said "I'm sorry for getting mad at you in the car."

"Don't be. You were in pain and I should've realized that." I said, hugging her. Her tail started thumping against the bed and I could smell her scent starting to build in the den.

"Lilly, why are you getting excited right now?" I asked. She blushed and said "Because I love you so much. I am still in heat you know." I sighed and said "I know that, but you need to rest. Just wait a couple days until you feel better. Then we'll be back home in our bed."

She nodded and said "You're right. Aren't you fishing?" I laughed and said "Yeah, I am. I should probably go catch us lunch." We got up and walked outside and sat down on the bank. There was a fish on the hook, so I pulled it in and tossed the line back out. Lilly was laying next to me, her tail wagging again. She put her head in my lap and looked up at my with her pleading eyes.

I sighed and said "Lilly...calm down a bit and rest. I promise you'll get your satisfaction when we get home." She giggled and said "Okay okay...And I'll need a lot more then just satisfaction...I'll NEED a mindblowing night with you." I nodded and said "And you'll get one. Trust me."

A couple hours later, we had eaten the few fish I caught. I put the BBQ together and cooked them for us. We all just relaxed on the bank, waiting for the storm to start. It finally did around 5PM so we went inside the den.

A few minutes later, Lupa and Shadow came in and Lupa asked "Hey, Mom. How're you feeling?" Lilly smiled and said "A lot better, thanks to your Dad." Lupa smiled and said "Good. Do you know of anyway to tell If I'm pregnant or not? I'm starting to think I'm not. I haven't thrown up or anything yet."

"Sure. Lay down and let my feel your belly. If you are pregnant, It might feel more firm from the pups growing inside you." Lilly said. Lupa laid down and Lilly started feeling her belly, gently pressing on it in places. A few minutes later she said "I'm sorry Lupa, but I don't feel anything."

Lupa sat up and said "Thanks Mom...It's okay. We can try again." Lilly nodded and said "Okay. Sure you're okay?" Lupa nodded and said "Yeah. We talked about it last night." Lilly smiled and said "Okay. Well, what are you two waiting for?"

"Mom! We're not doing it here!" Lupa said, blushing madly. Lilly giggled and said "I didn't say here. If you want to, then go." Lupa sighed and said "Mom, you're embarassing me!"

Lilly laughed and said "I know. I'm trying to!" Lupa laughed and said "Yeah okay...Come on, babe."

"Where are we going?" he asked. "You heard my Mom. Let's try again." Lupa said, smiling at Lilly and blushing. Shadow got up as quick as he could and walked out with her. Lilly started laughing and I said "Why'd you do that to them?"

"Because it was funny! Besides, I really wanted to see her pregnant." Lilly said, still laughing. I laughed too and said "Okay, it really was. I can't believe you told them to go mate!" Lilly started laughing even harder and said "Yeah, that was funny! It's okay. I know we can trust him to not..." Lilly suddenly stopped and looked sad again.

She laid down and laid her head on her paws, tearing up. I laid down with her and said "Lilly, it's okay...Just put it out of your mind." I put my hand on her back and started rubbing her and she said "I'm trying...I just can't get the image of that wolf standing over me out of my head."

"Shh...I know, love. Just relax and calm down. I'm here for you. Nothing going to hurt you ever again." I said, comforting her. She rolled onto her side, facing me. I pulled her closer and held onto her.

She pushed her head into my chest and said "I'm so lucky to have you...My big, strong mate that can make even the best alpha act like a scared pup." I smiled and said "And I'm lucky to have my beautiful, funny & loving girl." She giggled and said "You're sweet. You sure you don't want to have some fun?"

"Come on Lilly. You need the rest. I know you're in heat, but you just need to wait." I said, stroking her back. She nodded and said "I know, but it's unbearable!"

"I know, love. Just don't think about it. Let's get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning when you're ready to go home." I said, kissing her. She kissed me back and closed her eyes, falling asleep after just a minute.

A few minutes later Dakota and Crystal walked in saw Lilly sleeping. "Mom's asleep?" Dakota quietly asked. I nodded and said "Yeah. She needs the rest right now. We'll go home tommorow morning after the worst of the storm passes, okay?"

"Sounds good. Where's Lupa and Shadow?" he asked. I smiled and simply said "Trying again." Dakota and Crystal started laughing and they said "Got it." They laid down with each other and curled up, falling asleep. I smiled and started rubbing Lilly's back, making her purr.

I was feeling tired too so I fell asleep, hoping Lilly would be feeling better tommorow.


	33. Chapter 33

**Lilly's POV**

I was tossing and turning all night, not seeing anything but that wolf in my head. I could see him as cleary as I could when he was standing over me. I could swear I could feel his wolfhood going inside me.

I was suddenly awake frome something shaking me and saying my name. I slowly came back to reality and heard Cody saying "Lilly? Lilly, come on, wake up. Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see it was still mostly dark outside and Cody sitting up next to me.

"Cody?" I asked, looking around. He nodded and said "It's me...I'm here." I sat up and hugged him, crying into his chest. "Lilly, are you okay? You were rolling around a lot and crying like you were in pain." he said, worried for me.

"I had a dream about that wolf...It felt so real." I said, sobbing. He rubbed my back to comfort me and said "Shh...It's okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you again. I promise."

I nodded and said "I love you Cody! Don't ever leave my side again!" "I won't. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded and said "I am now. Are the kids back?" He smiled and said "Yeah, Dakota and Crystal are asleep. Lupa and Shadow are laying outside. It's almost morning."

"So when do you want to leave?" I asked. "Whenever you guys are ready. The car's ready to go." He said. I nodded and said "Let's leave at first light, okay?"

"Sure. Then we'll be home by noon." he said, kissing me. I kissed him back, but felt that fire start between my legs. I tried to ignore it, but just couldn't. He noticed it as well and said "Just a little while longer, love." I nodded and said "I know...I feel like I'm on fire right now!"

He smiled and said "You sure smell like it. You're also real sweaty. Maybe you should take a bath before we go." I nodded and said "Good idea. You should too." We walked out to the lake and I jumped in, scrubbing clean. Cody was sitting on the bank and I said "Come on!"

"Hell no! That water's freezing!" he said, laughing. I giggled and splashed him, making him hyperventilate and start shivering. He ran to the car and got a towel and wrapped up.

"Wh-what's wr-wrong with y-you?" he asked, shaking. I giggled and said "Fine, but you should take a shower in a little bit." He nodded and sat back down, watching me.

The water was pretty cold, but It felt cooling on my womanhood. It started to take the edge off, so I was able to relax a little more. After a few minutes in the water, I was clean and starting to shiver. I got out and shook dry and sat next to Cody. He put the towel over me to warm me up.

"You're fur is so shiny right now!" he said, kissing me. I gigggled and said "Well thanks...Sorry for splashing you. I didn't think it was THAT cold." He rubbed my back and said "It's okay." We sat there for a while longer, watching the sun come up over the mountains.

Eventually, It was pretty bright outside and I heard the kids wake up. Dakota and Crystal came out to us and sat down. "Morning guys." They said. I smiled and said "Morning. How'd you guys sleep?"

"Great. How about you?" Crystal asked. I nodded and said "Okay for the most part. I had a dream about that wolf, but I'm fine." They nodded and Dakota said "We're here for you if you need us, Mom."

"Thanks, honey. Why don't you wake Lupa and Shadow up so we can leave soon?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to them and got them up. Lupa sat up and yawned, saying "Morning everyone...How do you feel, Mom?"

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked. She smiled and said "Great! Never better!" I giggled and said "Yeah, we all know why. We'e almost ready to go, so get woke up and take a bath."

"Yes Mom...Come on, babe. You still kinda smell." Lupa said, brushing his chin with her tail. He got up and got in the lake with her. They were laughing and splashing each other, having fun.

After about 10 minutes they got out and shook off. Shadow sat next to Lupa and she was leaning on him with her head under his. "When would we be home?" Shadow asked, excited.

"Around noon. We'll stop for breakfast on the way home." Cody said. They nodded and he said "Whenever you guys are ready, we can go." I nodded and said "Let me say bye to Mom first." We all walked over to their den and went inside. Mom was talking to Kevin and Naomi was still asleep.

"Hey Mom." I said, smiling. She looked over at us and said "Hey guys. Leaving already?" I nodded and said "Yeah...Thank you for letting us use the den. Cody was right when he said we should come back for the night."

"How are you doing, honey?" Mom asked. I nodded and said "A lot better, thanks. I really needed a shoulder to cry on." "You could've cried on mine..." Cody said, smiling.

"I know. I just really needed Mom." I said. He nodded and I said "We just stopped by to say goodbye before we left. It was really good to see you guys again." Mom came over and hugged me and said "It was good to see you guys too. Just take it easy for a few days and relax, okay?"

"Okay Mom. Bye Kevin! Tell Naomi we said bye as well!" I said. They nodded and said "See you guys soon." We walked out and to the car, getting in.

**Cody's POV**

We all got in the car with Lilly in the front and the kids in the back. They all laid down with their mates and curled up. Lilly was sitting in the seat and said "Let's go home!" I smiled and said "Can't argue there!" I backed the car up to turn around and a few minutes later, we were on the road home.

Lilly leaned onto my should and said "I'm glad we took this trip..." I smiled and said "Even after everything that happened?" She nodded and said "Yeah. I got to see Kate again and the kids found their mates. What more could we ask for?" I put my arm around her and said "You're right. It was a good trip overall."

After about 10 minutes, I noticed she was asleep and purring. I gently moved my arm and laid her down in the seat, careful not to wake her. She curled up into a ball and stayed asleep. I saw Dakota sit up in the mirror and he said "Is Mom going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she's going to be fine. It'll take her a few days to get what happened behind her." I said, smiling. He nodded and said "Good. I hate to see her upset..." He laid back down with Crystal, curling up with her. They were still awake, watching the trees and signs go by.

I started to think of some music to play and decided on "Lullaby" By Nickelback. It started playing and I saw Crystal pick her head up when she heard it. "Wow...I love this song!" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I do too. It's really relaxing." I said. We were on the highway now and I happened to look at the fuel gauge. It was down to just over 1/4 tank so I said "Dakota, you may not like this, but we need to stop at that gas station again."

His ears laid back and he said "Do we NEED to?" I nodded and said "You're getting out with me while Shadow stays here with the girls. Can you do that, Shadow?" He nodded and said "Of course. I'll keep them safe."

"Thanks. We'll be there in a few minutes." I said. I heard Dakota sigh and he laid his head down, upset. A few minutes, we pulled up to the gas pump and we both got out. Dakota looked around and said "I hate this place..." I rubbed his head and said "I know you do...Just stay here and keep watch for anything."

I walked inside to see Dale working the counter again. "Hey Cody! It's been a few days! You guys headed home?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, the storm ran us out. That and a couple really bad things happened." I said. He was curious and said "What happened? If it's too hard, I don't need to know."

"It's alright...Well, first off Dakota was shot by someone who had no reason to shoot him. He only got him in the hip, so he'll be fine." I said. Dale was a little shocked and said "Poor kid! Was it a rifle?"

"No, Colt .45. I got the bullet out and gave it back to the guy to remind him about what he did." I said. He nodded and said "What was the other thing?"

I sighed and said "Lilly was raped..." He was really shocked and said "I don't need to know anything more. Tell her she has my deepest sorrow, please." I nodded and said "I will. Thanks. We need to get some gas right now."

"Alright. That Dakota sitting by the car?" he asked, pointing at him. "Yeah. He's really scared about being here again." I said.

"Would it be okay if I talk to him for a minute while I fill your tank?" he asked. I nodded and we walked outside. Dakota saw Dale coming out with my and started to back up from us.

"It's okay Dakota. He just wants to talk to you." I said. He stopped and laid his ears back, scared. Dale started the gas flow into the car and said "I'm really sorry for what I almost did. I had no idea you were with them. I saw two wolves outside and instantly thought you were both attacking."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Dakota said, smiling. Dale rubbed his head and said "Thanks. I heard about what happened with the gun shot and your Mom. I'm so sorry." Dakota nodded and said "Thanks. That really means a lot to us."

A few minutes later, the gas was done and I gave Dale $40 and he said "You guys have a safe trip home. The roads are still wet."

"Thanks, Dale. Hopefully we'll see you again." I said, getting in the car. Dakota got in the back and laid down with Crystal. We pulled back onto the highway and Lilly was still asleep. I put my hand on her back and she shot awake and spun around, growling.

"Lilly! It's just me." I said. She stopped growling and said "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She started crying and I said "Shh...Don't cry. It's alright...I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I thought it was that wolf again! I was dreaming about it again!" she said, crying heavily. I pulled her to me and said "Just calm down and relax...He's not going to hurt you again." She nodded and said "I know...I just can't stop dreaming about it...It just takes my mind over."

I rubbed her back and said "Force yourself to think about something happy before you go to sleep. Tell yourself you're not going to have that dream anymore." She nodded and said "I think I'll stay up for a while..."

"Okay...It'll still be about 4 hours until we're home." I said. "I don't care where we go, as long as it's far away from that place." She said. I kissed her and she turned around to see the kids were asleep. She smiled and said "I'm glad the kids found someone to love."

I smiled too and said "Yeah me too...Still can't believe Dakota's going to be a father." Lilly nodded and said "I know. He'll be a great father though." I looked over at her and could tell she was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind, love?" I asked. She smiled and said "What would you think about me having kids again?" I put my arm around her and said "While that would be great, I think you should wait a while." She kissed me and said "I know. I didn't say right now, but sometime in the future."

"I think it would be a great idea. You're a great mother and I'm sure Dakota and Lupa would love to have younger siblings." I said. She nodded and said "I'm sure they would. Maybe after we get our own place to live with them?"

I smiled and said "That sounds perfect." She licked my cheek and went to looking out the window, enjoying the morning scenery. I rolled her window down a little and she stuck her face out, feeling the wind rush by. She was standing up and I could see her fluids running out of her and down her legs.

"Hey Lilly?" I asked. She pulled her head back in and said "Yeah?" I pointed at the seat, which was wet from her juice. She looked and said "Oh! Sorry about that..." I reached into the back and got a small blanket off the floor and set it in the seat for her. She giggled and said "I guess I know what were doing soon!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna clean my seat as soon as we get home!" I said, laughing. She went back to the window and stuck her nose out. Her tail was wagging, spreading her scent everywhere. I didn't worry about it until I saw Shadow start sniffing the air. He looked down at Lupa and sniffed her but It wasn't her.

He looked at me and I motioned my head to Lilly. He nodded and laid his head back down, going back to sleep. We kept driving for a few hours longer until Lilly said "Think we could stop and eat soon?"

"We're only about an hour away from home if you can wait. I'll cook some steaks for us all, okay?" I asked. Lilly nodded and licked her lips. "Sounds great to me." she said, smiling. After about another hour, we got off the highway and were almost home. Lilly turned around and woke the kids up.

"Are we home?" Lupa asked, yawning. Lilly nodded and said "Just about. Welcome to Kalispell guys!" Shadow and Crystal sat up and looked around outside. There were houses, trees and lots of open area around us.

"It looks great!" Crystal said, tail wagging. Shadow nodded and said "Yeah, it does!" A couple miles later we turned onto our street and I pulled into the driveway. "Welcome home guys!" I said, shutting the car off. The kids got out and Shadow and Crystal were looking around, sniffing the air.

"Wow!" Crystal said, looking at the house with her tail wagging. "You LIVE here?" Dakota came up next her, brushing against her and said "No, WE live here. You guys are family now." She kissed him and said "It's amazing! I don't know what to say!"

"How about we go inside? I'll start getting lunch ready. You guys cool with steak?" I asked. They all nodded and we walked to the front door and I opened it, letting them all walk inside. Dakota and Crystal walked in first.

Crystal looked around and gasped, amazed by the house. "It's beautiful! I'm in shock!" We all laughed and Shadow said "It really is very nice. I can't thank you guys enough for letting us come home with you!"

"Don't worry about it. Dakota, Lupa, why don't you show them the house while I start cooking?" I asked. They nodded and said "Come on." Lupa and Shadow walked into the living room while Dakota and Crystal went to the bedroom.

After a few minutes they all came back into the kitched and Shadow said "It's really nice here! What do you guys do all day if you don't need to hunt or anything?"

"Mostly watch TV, go places or just hang out around the house." Lilly said. Crystal smiled and said "The second best part about living here is not having to worry about attacked for no reason."

Dakota smiled and said "What's the best part then?" Crystal kissed him and said "Being with you..." Lilly giggled and said "Okay guys...How about we relax for a little while? It was a long drive."

They all nodded and walked into the living room. Dakota and Crystal got on the couch with Lilly while Lupa and Shadow laid down on the floor. While I was cooking, they were talking and laughing. Lilly really seemed to be in a much better mood now. Probably because we're home now.

After about 15 minutes, I finished the food and brought it in for everyone. I laid everyone's plates out and Shadow and Crystal said "Thank you!" I smiled and said "It's nothing. Enjoy!" We all started eating our lunch, finishing it in just a few minutes.

"That was REALLY good!" Crystal said, licking her lips. "Thanks. Better then raw caribou?" I asked. She quickly nodded and said "Much! Thank you!" I got up and collected the plates, taking them to the sink.

When I came back I asked "How about we watch a movie?" Everyone nodded and Lilly asked "Which one?" "How about Alpha and Omega?" I asked.

"What's that?" Crystal asked, curious. "It's movie about wolves where Lilly used to live. I think you guys might like it." I said, getting the movie. I put it in the DVD player and started it.

About halfway through Shadow suddenly said "Can you stop it a second?" I paused it and he stared at the screen and said "That's him!"

"Who?" We all asked, except for Crystal. "That wolf! He's the one that raised us!" Shadow said, pointing at the screen. Lilly was shocked and said "I know him too...He was one of my friends in Jasper. His name's Humphrey!"

"Humphrey raised you two? I thought you said he was a lone wolf?" I asked, confused. They both nodded and Crystal said "He was. He was always so nice to us and we were always playing...I'd recognize those eyes anywhere!"

"Wow! I didn't know Humphrey ever left Jasper..." Lilly said, still slightly shocked. I unpaused the movie and we watched the rest of it. When it was over Shadow asked "So Humphrey was always in love with Kate and Garth was in love with Lilly?"

Lilly nodded and said "He was always nervous around me, so I figured it was something about me. I never asked him, though." I put my arm around Lilly and said "But then I came along and swept you off your feet, right?"

She giggled and said "Right...And I couldn't of asked for anything better." I kissed her and the kids were staring at us. We turned to them and said "What?" They started laughing and Shadow said "Nothing, but I'm sure you two would like some alone time tonight!"

Lilly blushed and Dakota said "It's fine. We can sleep out here tonight. Kinda like a sleepover, except we all live together now!" Lilly smiled and said "That's a good idea!"

We stayed in the living room for a few more hours until I heard a door shut outside. "Sounds like my parents are home. Just be cool, guys." I said. They all nodded and the front door opened and Mom and Dad walked in.

"Hey guys! You're back early!" Mom said, taking her jacket off. They didn't see Shadow or Crystal yet. "Yeah, a storm ran us out...That's not all." I said, smiling. She looked at me and said "What do you mean?"

I waved them over and they walked into the living room to see Shadow and Crystal laying next to Dakota and Lupa. They were both nervous and I said "Mom, Dad...This is Shadow and Crystal."

"Oh, um, hi!" Mom said, smiling. They smiled back and said "Hi!" Dad looked at me and said "So are they some friends from Glacier?"

I chuckled and said "Not exactly." Shadow and Dakota rubbed the girls' noses and Lilly said "They're their mates!" Mom looked shocked and said "Seriously?" The girls nodded and Lupa said "We fell in love a few days after we got there. Dad asked them if they wanted to come back with us."

"Oh! Well that's great for you two! Cody, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mom asked. I got up and followed her outside. "Why did you ask them to come home with you guys?" She asked. She wasn't mad, just curious.

I smiled and said "Because Shadow and Dakota don't want their pups growing up without a father." Mom's eyes went wide and she said "They're pregnant!" I nodded and said "Well, Crystal is. We're not sure about Lupa yet."

"That's great! Are they ready for parenthood?" Mom asked, smiling. "They said they are, so I trust their choice. Dakota took a bullet for Crystal!" I said. Mom was shocked and said "Someone shot him?"

I nodded and said "He's okay now. I took the bullet out and Lilly and I had a little chat with the guy that did it." Mom giggled and said "He's still breathing, right?" I smiled and said "Yeah. Oh, there's one more thing...Lilly was raped."

Mom gasped and said "No!" I nodded and said "Yes...The day before we left. She was really sad for a while." Mom started to tear up and said "Why did she get raped?"

"She's in heat. The wolf that raped her was Dakota and Lupa's real father...But they don't know and we don't want them to." I said. Mom nodded and said "I won't say a word. I will tell your dad, though. He should know...How's Lilly?"

"She's doing good. She's not pregnant, which is good. That would've devastated her." I said. Mom nodded and said "You're right...Let's go back inside. I'd like to talk to Shadow and Crystal." We walked back inside and I sat down next to Lilly on the couch and Mom and Dad sat in the chairs

"So you two are from Glacier?" Mom asked. They nodded and Crystal said "We're brother and sister."

"Were you parents okay with you coming home with them?" Dad asked. Shadow sighed and said "Our parents abandoned us when we were pups. We were raised by a lone wolf. Believe it or not, It was Humphrey from the movie!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Humphrey raised you guys?" Mom asked. They nodded and Crystal said "He was a great father to us. Taught us to hunt and all that." "So, what happened to him?" Dad asked.

"He left one morning while we were still asleep. He wrote a message in the dirt that said "You guys are able to take care of yourselves now. I'm leaving, so don't look for me. I'm proud of you two. Very much. I will never forget how good you made my life...I'll never forget you guys and please don't forget about me. I love you two!"." Shadow said.

Crystal was tearing up and said "We missed him everyday for a long time. Eventually we got over it and then we met Dakota and Lupa." Dakota kissed her cheek and said "I guess it was love at first sight. A moonlight howl sealed it and then she got pregnant."

Crystal nuzzled his neck and said "Sure was!" Mom smiled and Shadow said "Pretty much the same with me and Lupa. The first time I saw her, I almost fainted!" Lupa giggled and licked his cheek.

"That's great guys! How long have you been pregnant?" Mom asked, wiping her eyes. "A few days now." Crystal said, smiling. Mom and Dad nodded and Dad said "I'm happy for you guys! If you'll excuse us, we need to talk a couple minutes."

They got up and walked to their bedroom and shut the door. Shadow looked worried and asked "Are they going to ask us to leave?" I shook my head and said "No, they won't do that."

He sighed in relief and said "Good...Because I'm not going anywhere without my lovely girl." He kissed her and she said "And I'm not letting my man leave without me."


	34. Chapter 34

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and I were laying together on the couch. We were just talking to Dad's parents and they went to their room to talk. I looked over at Dad and asked "What do you think their talking about?"

"No idea, son. Just have to wait and see." he said. I nodded and laid my head down next Crystal's. A few minutes later they came back out and sat down in their chairs.

"We're fine with you two being here if you really love Lupa and Dakota. We're just curious as to where everyone is going to sleep. Can't all sleep in the bedroom." Grandma said, smiling.

"It depends on where the kids wanna sleep. You guys think about it?" Dad asked. Lupa nodded and said "Shadow and I can sleep out here. I kinda like it out here at night." Shadow smiled and said "Sounds good to me!"

"Crystal and I can sleep in the bedroom with Mom and Dad, if it's okay with you guys." Dakota said. "Of course it's okay with us. I'll put together a sleeping spot for you two." I said.

"Okay then. One more thing." Grandpa said. "Crystal and Shadow are going to need to get their vaccines. Don't want them getting sick, especially Crystal since she's pregnant."

"Yeah, we'll take care of all that tommorow morning." Dad said. Shadow and Crystal looked worried, but who could blame them?

Okay. Welcome home guys! We really hope you like it here!" Grandma said. "We're going to go relax for a while. Why don't you guys go out for a while? Explore a little bit."

"Good idea, Mom. What do you guys say?" Dad asked. We all nodded and he said "Well, alrighty then. Let's go."

"Okay, see you guys for dinner." Grandpa said as they walked down the hall.

**Cody's POV**

We all walked outside and started down the street, just going for a walk. Shadow and Crystal were looking around, enjoying seeing all the new stuff they'd never seen. Crystal looked across the street and saw a couple jogging down the street. They saw us all too and stopped. They looked at each other and said something and walked over to us. Crystal and Shadow backed up, getting scared.

"It's alright guys." I said. The couple came up to me and the man said "Those are wolves, right?" I nodded and said "Sure are. Don't worry, they're harmless."

"Wow, you're beautiful!" The lady said, looking at Crystal. Crystal smiled and the lady looked at me and said "Do they...understand us?"

I laughed a bit and said "Uh, yeah, they do. They can talk, too. Say hi guys!" They all said "Hi." at the same time, surprising the couple. "Wow, never seen that before! I'm Darrell and this is my wife Jackie." the man said.

I shook their hands and said "Nice to meet you. This is Lilly, Lupa, Dakota, Shadow and Crystal. Crystal and Dakota are mates, along with Lupa and Shadow. Lupa and Dakota are Lilly's kids."

"Nice to meet you guys." Jackie said, smiling. Lilly smiled too and said "Same here. And to correct Cody, their OUR kids." Jackie gave me and odd look and asked "What does she mean?"

I blushed and said "Lilly and I are in love. I know, it's odd, but we love each other." Jackie and Darrell nodded and he said "It's alright. You have a very beautiful family. You and Dakota have the same eye color, too."

"Yeah, I thought that was a little odd at first too, but I like it." Dakota said, smiling. Jackie looked at her watch and said "Not to be rude, but we need to go. It was nice to meet you all!"

"It's no problem. And it was nice to meet you too!" I said. They jogged off down the street and when they were out of sight, Lilly asked "How come you said they were my kids?"

"Well, some people don't approve of human-wolf relationships. I wasn't sure if they were people we could trust." I said. She nodded and said "It's okay. Remember what you told me when you were in the hospital the first time about that?"

_**Flashback**_

"It's just that...well, I'm a wolf and you're not. How could this work out? I mean, what about other people? What would they think?" Lilly said, looking sad. I kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"Who cares what they think? We found happiness in each other. That's all that matters." I said.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Yeah, I remember. You're right...We shouldn't let people judge us just because we love each other." I said. She smiled and said "Exactly." We continued our walk for about an hour, pointing out different things in town.

"So, you guys ready to go home yet?" I asked. Shadow and Crystal nodded and I said "Okay then. Let's get home. It's almost dinner time. I saw ribs in the fridge if you guys them." Dakota's eyes lit up and he said "Oh, you guys GOTTA have them! There's nothing better!"

Crystal giggled and said "Alright then, if you insist!" We started walking and eventually got home after about another hour. We all walked inside and while I got dinner ready, the kids all laid down on the floor in the living room. Lilly got on the couch and laid down. She dozed off after a couple minutes.

About 10 minutes later, the ribs were ready. I put them all on one plate and brought them in. I gave everyone one and Shadow and Crystal instantly started tearing their's apart. Lilly was still asleep, so I decided not to wake her.

As I was eating mine, she started wimpering and panting in her sleep. I didn't wake her, but just kept an eye on her. She stopped after a minute so I went back to eating. She suddenly shot up and let out a pained howl. I dropped my rib and went to her, but she jumped off the couch and ran to the bedroom.

Dakota and Lupa looked scared so I said "I'll be right back..." I walked down the hall to our room when my parents opened their door.

"Cody, was that Lilly?" Mom asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, just gimme a minute." I walked into our room to see her crying heavily on the bed. I shut the door and sat next to her, comforting her.

"Lilly, what happened?" I asked, rubbing her back. She shook her head and curled into a ball. "Come on, Lilly...I need to know..." I said. She just crawled away from me to the corner of the bed, facing away from me.

I sat there trying to figure out why she'd be like this. I knew it had something to do with that wolf, but this? Something was really getting to her...

I sat there for about 10 minutes when we heard Dakota outside the door. "Mom?" he asked. "GO AWAY!" Lilly screamed. I was shocked and heard Dakota run away from the door. I looked at her and said "Lilly...You...why?"

She looked at me with fire in her eyes and said "It's all...because...of YOU!" I started to move towards her when started growling visously at me. I stopped and said "Lilly, I don't know what you mean!"

"If you had never brought me back with you, I'd never be here right now and I would've never been raped!" she yelled. I had NEVER seen her like this before and said "Do you mean you wish I'd never found you?" She slowly nodded and said "Everyday since I was raped..."

I started to tear up and said "Lilly, I love you! I thought you loved me too!" She turned her head away from me and laid down. I just stared at her in disbelief...

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked, serious. "Just...go away..." she said, crying again. I sighed and got up and walked to the door. Just before I opened it I said "I love you Lilly...With all my heart. We have kids and they're going to have kids now...I don't know why you're like this right now..."

I opened the door and walked out, leaving her on the bed by herself. Mom saw me walk out with tears in my eyes and said "Cody? What's going on?" I just put my hand up and said "Not now...I'll be outside." I walked by the living room and Dakota looked up at me. I looked at him and waved my hand, telling him to follow me.

He got up and came outside with me and we sat down on the porch. He was lightly crying and said "Wh-what's wrong with m-mom?" I put my arm around him and said "I don't know, son...She's extremely upset right now. She said she wished I'd never brought her home with us..."

His eyes went wide and he said "Sh-she said that?" I nodded and said "Something is really bothering her about that wolf. There's something you and Lupa don't know about him."

"What is it?" he asked, wiping his eyes. I took a breath and said "He's your real father. Your Mom instantly recognized him from the vet's office." Dakota started crying into my shoulder and yelled "Why? Why would he do that?"

I rubbed his back and said "I don't know...He's a bastard. I should've killed him right then and there..." Dakota nodded and said "I think so too because of all the pain he's caused Mom and now us. I'm afraid something will happen to her if she stays like this..."

"Yeah, me too...Tell Lupa what I said. I'm going to try to talk to her again." I said. He nodded and we went back inside. Dakota went to Lupa and started talking to her while I went to the bedroom. Lilly was laying on the bed asleep now. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew I had to right now.

I closed the door and sat on the bed. I put my hand on her back and said "Lilly, wake up." Her eyes shot open and she glared at me. I stared right back into her eyes and she said "What do you want?"

"You're going to tell me what's going on. Why are you acting like this?" I asked with authority. She lifted her head and said "I told you. If you would've left me in Jasper, none of this would've happened."

"What do you mean "None of this"?" I asked. "I mean me getting raped!" she yelled. I stared into her eyes and said "You know I never meant for that to happen. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I wanted you to kill that fucking wolf! But no, you HAD to let him go and now he haunts my dreams!" She said, tearing up. I sighed and said "I know I should've, but I'm not that kind of person. Tell me what I can do to help you feel better."

"I don't know! I just want him dead!" she said, starting to cry again. I pulled her to me and started rubbing her back. "I know you do. I do too...Just let me think about what to do, okay? Go back to sleep. I'll be right here with you. I love you Lilly...I don't want to see you upset."

She nodded and laid her head on my lap, crying. Eventually she fell asleep and I was thinking about what to do. I suddenly had an idea of what may work. I grabbed my phone and looked up the number for the ranger station up there and dialed it.

"Hello, Glacier Park Ranger Station." the lady said, answering the phone.

"Hi, my name's Cody and I was just up there a couple days ago with my family and our dogs. There is a very rabid wolf near the campsites. He bit one of my dogs and now she's extremely sick. He needs to be put down." I said.

"Okay. I'll pass the word along to our rangers in the area. Any description of the wolf?" she asked.

"Yes, he's mostly dark grey with a white underbelly and white on his paws and tail. We last saw him near the campsites near the main access road." I said.

"Alrighty then. I'll get the word out now. Anything else I can help you with?" she asked.

"Yeah, when the wolf is taken down, please send me a picture of him to this phone number. I just want some closure by seeing him dead. I'm not sure if our dog is going to live..." I said, lying. I knew Lilly would be fine.

"Okay, sir. An odd request, but we can do it. If he's still in the area, it will be only a few hours." she said.

"Okay, thank you. I really appreciate it." I said, hanging up the phone. I looked at Lilly and she was sound asleep so I decided to wait until I got the picture. I carefully got up and walked back out to the living room. Dakota saw me come out and asked "How's Mom?"

"She's asleep right now. I got an idea on how to help her." I said, smiling. "I called the ranger station at Glacier and told them that wolf was very rabid and Lilly was really sick now. They're going to hunt him down and kill him."

Dakota smiled and said "I think that just might work!" I nodded and said "Why don't we all get a little rest?" Everyone laid their heads down and drifted off to sleep, including me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Lilly's POV**

I was feeling so bad about what I said to Cody and how I yelled at Dakota...I fell asleep in Cody's arms while he was trying to comfort me. I just hope he's not too mad about what I said.

When I woke what seemed like seconds later, he wasn't there next to me. I started to get sad and jumped off the bed and walked out to the living room. He was asleep on the couch and the kids were asleep on the floor. I weakly smiled and got up with Cody, licking his hand. He smiled in his sleep and I wispered "I'm sorry for what I said..."

I laid my head in his lap and started crying again because of how bad I felt. Eventually I dozed off again and didn't dream of that wolf this time. Instead it was Cody and I playing outside in the snow...

**Cody's POV**

I woke up to a loud beeping sound that I recognized as my phone. I pulled it out of my pocked and looked at the clock. It was 10PM now...I called the ranger station at 6PM earlier. I had a picture message from the station number.

I opened it and sure enough, the wolf that raped Lilly was dead. I smiled and thought "Maybe now she'll start to feel better." I suddenly realized there was something on my leg and looked down to see Lilly asleep next to me. I carefully put my hand on her and started stroking her fur.

She started purring and woke up. She looked up at me and smiled, tears in her eyes. "Hi, babe." she said. I smiled and said "Hi, love...How're you feeling?" She sat up and said "A lot better now...For some reason that dream didn't bother me this time."

"Maybe this is why..." I said, showing her the picture. She looked at it and said "That's the wolf that raped me!" I nodded and said "And now he's dead. The park rangers just killed him a little bit ago."

"How did they know about him?" she asked. "I called them while you were asleep earlier. I told them he was rabid and bit you and I wasn't sure you'd live. If a rabid wolf bites a person or pet, they kill them. And he did bite you..." I said.

She smiled and said "Thank you. Hopefully now it won't bother me anymore, knowing he's not hurting anyone else. I'm sorry about everything I said to you...I didn't mean any of it. I'm extremely happy you brought me home with you."

"I know you didn't...I love you Lilly." I said, kissing her. "I love you too! What do you say we go to bed?" she asked.

"Good idea...First I think you should talk to Dakota. You really upset him when you yelled at him." I said. She nodded and got down off the couch and walked over to him. She nudged him awake and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Hi, honey..." Lilly said, tearing up as well. Dakota sniffed and said "H-hi, Mom." Lilly laid down next to him and said "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just so angry because that wolf kept haunting my dreams. Can you ever forgive me?"

He sniffed again and said "Of course I do! I'm just glad you're okay now..." She weakly smiled and said "Yeah, me too...I never meant anything I said earlier. Your dad bringing me home was the best thing in my life. Except you kids..."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you!" he said, hugging her. She hugged him back and said "I love you too...Why don't you go back to sleep now?" He nodded and laid his head back down with Crystal's and Lilly got up and walked to our room.

"Night, guys. See you tommorow." I said and walked to the bedroom. Lilly was already up on the bed, laying down and crying again. I sat down with her and pulled her to me, letting her cry into my chest.

"I can't believe I yelled at him like that! I feel so horrible right now...Why do you even love me?" she asked. I picked her head up and stared into her eyes and said "Because you're the most caring and loving wolf ever. We've got kids that love us very much and I couldn't ask for more then that."

She sniffed and said "I don't feel like I'm a good mother anymore..." "Lilly, you're a fantastic mother. You just acted of out rage from that wolf, but he's gone now. The kids know that and don't think any different of you for it." I said.

She smiled and said "Thank you for that...I love you...so much!" I pulled her into a kiss that lasted for quite a while. I rolled us onto our side and we just lay there kissing. Her scent started to fill the room and she started blushing and said "Wanna have some fun tonight?"

I rubbed her head and said "Not tonight. You need to sleep and clear your head out. Don't worry, I'm here with you." She nodded and said "You're right...Goodnight, babe...Love you." I kissed her and covered us up, holding her to me. She fell asleep after just a few minutes with a smile on her face.

I gave her a quick kiss and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Lupa's POV**

I woke up the next morning just as the sun was coming up. I yawned and sat up to stretch. Shadow woke up too and saw my stretching.

"Morning, beautiful!" he said, watching me. When I was done I said "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You?" he asked. I shrugged and said "Alright I guess...I'm still worried about Mom." He sat up and said "I know you are...She'll be okay, though. Anything you wanna do this morning?"

"I don't know...I'm not really in the mood for anything right now...I'm not feeling all that great right now." I said. "What's the matter?" he asked, conserned.

"I'm not sure...My stomach hurts a little." I said, rubbing my paw over it. I felt something right in the middle and said "Hey Shadow? Feel right here...Feels firm." He put his paw there and said "Yeah, it does. Maybe dinner from last night?"

"I'm not sure...Either that or I'm pregnant!" I said, tail wagging. He smiled and said "You just may be after all!"

"I sure hope so. I'm gonna relax until Mom gets up. I'll ask her to check if she's feeling better." I said. He nodded and laid down with me. I laid my head down and started waiting, my stomach feeling queasy.

**Lilly's POV**

When I woke the next morning, the sun was already all the way up and the clock said 10:30AM. I yawned and looked at Cody. He was still asleep with his arm around me, keeping me close. I gave his cheek a lick and he started to wake up. His eyes slowly opened to see mine. He gave me a kiss and said "Morning, lovely."

"Morning! Sleep well?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"I slept GREAT! Didn't dream about that wolf ONCE!" I said, smiling. He leaned over and kissed me again and said "Good. What do you say we have some breakfast?"

"Actually, would you mind giving me a bath? I really smell right now." I said. He nodded and said "Yeah, no problem. Come on." We got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and he started the water for me.

"Okay, it's ready." he said. I hopped into the warm water and instanly felt more relaxed. He started washing my back and sides, massaging the soap in. I could feel my rear heating up again and said "That feel so nice right now..." He smiled and said "I can tell by your scent."

I blushed and said "Just don't stop. It's so relaxing..." He kept at it, getting every inch of fur clean. I rolled onto my back and he started on my chest and stomach, massaging the soap in again.

It felt like a fire burning between my legs, but I just pushed it away the best I could. After a couple minutes he rinsed my off and I hopped out, shaking dry. We walked out of the bathroom and out into the living room to see Lupa and Shadow awake.

"Morning, Mom." Lupa said. I smiled and said "Morning, honey. Morning, Shadow." He nodded and I said "You feel sick or anything this morning?"

"My stomach feels weird and it's more firm right in the middle." she said. I walked over and felt it and said "Wow, sure does! You just might be pregnant after all!" She smiled and said "I sure hope so! How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel a lot better now. Your dad had the park rangers kill that wolf yesterday." I said. Lupa looked at him and said "Really? How'd you do it?"

"I called them and told him he was rabid and bit your mom. They tracked him down and killed him. I got the picture to prove it." he said. Lupa nodded and Cody said "That reminds me...You need to go to the vet to make sure he didn't have rabies. Otherwise you'd get real sick soon and turn on us all."

I nodded and said "You're right. When should we go?" "After Dakota and Crystal wake up. Her and Shadow need their vaccines." he said.

Shadow looked scared and I said "It's nothing to worry about. It will keep you from getting sick. Crystal especially needs them. If she gets too sick while she's pregnant, the pups...might not make it." He nodded and said "That would devastate her...I don't want anything like that to happen to her and Dakota."

**Dakota's POV**

I woke up from people talking and opened my eyes to see Mom, Dad, Lupa and Shadow all chatting. I yawned and looked up at Mom. She smiled and said "Morning, honey." I smiled back and said "Hi, Mom. Feeling better this morning?"

She nodded and said "Much better. I'm still sorry I yelled at you last night..." "Don't worry about it. I know you were real upset. I'm just happy you're feeling better." I said.

"Thanks, honey. When Crystal gets up, we need to take her and Shadow to the vet for their vaccines and I need to be checked for rabies." Mom said. I nodded and felt Crystal start to stir.

I looked over at her to see her eyes opening. She saw me and smiled and sleepily said "Morning, babe!" I kissed her and said "Morning! How do you feel?" "Pretty good. I slept good." she said

"Good. Dad's going to take you, Shadow and Mom to the vet today. You two need vaccines and Mom needs to be checked for rabies." I said. She looked scared and I said "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. It only takes a couple minutes." She nodded and looked up at Dad and asked "So when are we going?"

"As soon as I change clothes. You guys get ready to go. I'll only be a couple minutes." he said. He stood up, giving Mom a kiss, and walked to their room. Crystal and I got up and stretched, relieving tense muscles.

While she was still stretching, I nuzzled her side. She looked back at me and said "What was that for?" "Just saying good morning to our pups!" I said, smiling. She giggled and walked over to the water bowl and started drinking.

"I might be pregnant too! There's a firm spot right in the middle of my belly and my stomach feels queasy this morning." Lupa said, smiling. "That's great! I hope you are!" I said, hugging her and Shadow.

A few minutes later Dad came back out and said "Okay. Everyone ready?" We all nodded and walked outside to the car and got in. Crystal and I laid down in the back seat with Lupa and Shadow.

**Cody's POV**

After we all got in the car, I realized I still needed to put the camping stuff away when we get back. Lilly was sitting in the seat next to me, leaning against my shoulder. I put my arm around her and said "I'm glad you're feeling better today. I was worried you'd never come out of it."

She looked up at me and said "All I needed was to be reminded how much you love me and that wolf to die. Just promise me one thing." I looked at her and she said "If I ever start acting that way again, never leave my side, no matter what I say or do."

I smiled and said "I promise. I love you, Lilly." She licked my cheek and said "I love you too!" I heard Crystal and Lupa giggle in the back and Lilly turned around to them and said "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just being girls." Lupa said. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah, sure..."

"Hey Dad?" Dakota asked. "Yeah, buddy?" I asked, looking at him in the mirror. "How come you and Mom aren't married?" he asked. Lilly and I looked at each other and I said "I don't know actually. Maybe because we know how much we love each other already and never thought about it."

"Okay. I was just thinking that Crystal and I should get married." he said, smiling at her. Her ears perked up and she said "We don't need to. I love you wether or not we're married."

"I love you too. I just thought it would be nice to make it official. I know we're mates now, but I still feel like just your boyfriend sometimes." I said, kissing her. She smiled widely and said "Well if you're asking me to marry you, then the answer is yes!"

"I am! I want to marry you, my sweet, lovely girl!" he said. She pulled him into a kiss and I looked over at Lilly. She was smiling with tears in her eyes. "When do you guys want to have the wedding?" she asked.

"Sometime soon. I've got a special place in mind..." Dakota said. She giggled and said "I love it already!" Shadow was tearing up and turned to Lupa and asked "What about you?" She kissed him and said "Of course I will!"

"Congratulations, guys!" I said, wiping my eyes. After a couple minutes, we pulled into the parking lot at the vet and we all got out. We walked inside and I went to the counter.

"Hi! What can I do for you guys?" the receptionist asked. "Well, we've got two more wolves living with us now. They're our kids mates. They need their vaccines so they don't get sick. Also, Lilly was bit by a wild wolf and we'd like to be sure she's not rabid now." I said.

She nodded and said "Okay. We'll take the two new wolves in the room to the left and Lilly to the right. What's their names?"

"Crystal and Shadow. They're from Glacier." I said. She smiled and said "Okay. I'll take them back now and let the doctor know Lilly's here too." She opened the door and came out to the kids and said "You guys can come on back with me. Lilly, you and Cody go in the room to the right. The doctor will be with you shortly."

The kids went into their room while Lilly and went in the other. Lilly sat on the floor while I sat in a chair. I started to think of something and said "Lilly, has your rear been hurting or anything since you were...you know."

She shook her head and said "No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to ask the doctor to check you out inside. Make sure that wolf didn't hurt any of your girl parts." I said, smiling. She giggled and said "I'm sure I'm fine, but I understand. I'm okay with it."

A few minutes later the doctor came in and said "Hey you two! How've you been?" Lilly weakly smiled and I said "She could be doing better..." The doctor looked at her and said "What happened? Are you sick?"

"No...I was raped a few days ago." Lilly said, getting sad again. The doctor let out a gasp and said "You poor girl! Why would a wolf do that to you?"

"I'm in heat again. We were up in Glacier on a camping trip and I got jumped." she said, tears rolling off her cheek. The doctor bent down and hugged her and said "I'm so sorry! Are you okay now?"

Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I'm okay. He bit me and I need to be checked for rabies." She nodded and said "Good idea. Let me take the bandaging off and look at it." She unwrapped Lilly's leg and said "It doesn't look too bad. Whoever wrapped your leg up did a real good job!"

"That was me. She was bleeding so I wiped the bite marks off with an alcohol wipe and wrapped her leg." I said. She smiled and said "You did a real good job!" I nodded and said "Thanks. There's a couple other things we'd like to get checked while we're here."

"Anything." She said. "Well, first off, we'd really appreciate it if you could check Lilly's girl parts out. Make sure nothing got hurt or torn." I said. She nodded and said "Of course I will. I was going to suggest that too."

"The other thing is Dakota's leg. He was shot by someone in the hip. He was trying to protect Crystal." I said. She nodded and said "I saw the bandage on his leg. Is the bullet still in there?"

"No, I pulled it out just after it happened. I don't have it anymore, but It was a .45 caliber pistol. It didn't go in too far, thankfully." I said. She nodded and said "Yeah, thankfully. He's wasn't limping or anything, so It must be healing good."

"So are you going to take care of Lilly or the kids first?" I asked. She smiled and said "I'll do Lilly first. Her needs are a little greather then a few shots. I just need to take a little blood for the rabies test."

Lilly nodded and the doctor got a small needle and said "Okay, here we go. Just relax." She stuck the needle in Lilly's leg and took just a little blood. A few second later she took it out and put a cotton ball on her leg.

"Okay, that's takes care of that. I'll be back in just a second." she said, walking out the door. She gave the blood to someone else and told them to run it and came back in to the room, shutting the door.

"Okay, now for the fun part! You ready?" she asked. Lilly nodded and I picked her up and set her on the table. The doctor got a thin metal device and a small flashlight. She put on a new pair gloves.

"Alright, I need you lift your tail and relax." she said. Lilly did as she asked and she pushed the metal thing into her and said "Okay, you're going to feel a stretching feeling now. I need to open you up a little."

"Okay. I'm ready." Lilly said. She turned a knob on the device and it pushed her open so she could see inside her. Lilly let out a moan and said "Okay, that feels really good!" She giggled and said "Good. I don't want it to hurt. Just a couple more minutes and you'll be done."

"Take as long as you need..." Lilly said, blushing. I laughed and started rubbing her back. We could hear a dripping on the table and saw Lilly's fluids were dripping out.

"Sorry...I can't control it." Lilly said, hanging her head. "It's fine. You're in heat, remember? Nothing I've never seen before." the doctor said, smiling. Lilly giggled and I said "Just relax a little. You're almost done."

"I've never seen so much fluid come from one wolf or dog, no matter if they were in heat or not. When's the last time you had sex? Willingly..." the doctor asked. Lilly blushed and said "Over a week ago...I know, it's been way too long."

"It's okay. I was just asking. Okay, all done. I didn't see anything wrong." she said, pulling the device out. Lilly was so worked up that as she pulled it out, it triggered her orgasm. Her hips started bucking and she sprayed the entire table. I pulled her to me and started rubbing her back again, calming her.

When it was over, she broke down crying in embarassment. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why that happened!" Lilly said, crying into my chest. The doctor came over and said "It's okay, Lilly. Don't worry about it. I'm a vetranarian so I'm used to that kind of stuff."

Lilly nodded while still crying and I said "If we're done here, we'll go back out to the waiting room." She nodded and said "We are. I'll go take care of Crystal and Shadow now."

Lilly got off the table and we walked out to the waiting room and got onto the couch. She covered her face with her paws and kept crying. I sat down with her and comforted her.

"Shh...It's okay. We know you couldn't help it." I said, rubbing her back. She looked up at me and said "I should've been able to, but It just felt so good." I smiled and said "I could tell! Just don't let it bother you, okay?"

She nodded and said "Okay...I'm just so embarassed right now..." I leaned down and wispered in her ear "Just think...Tonight you'll get exactly what you need." I kissed her cheek and she giggled and said "Good! What about Dakota and Crystal? I thought they were going to sleep in the room with us?"

"Leave that to me. I'll take care of it." I said. She smiled and said "Okay. I'm glad I didn't gross her out when that happened." I laughed and said "You heard her. She's seen it before, so it's normal for her. I think it was pretty sexy."

Lilly giggled and said "Oh, stop it. It was embarassing!" I kissed her again and said "Eventually you'll think back to it and laugh about it." She nodded and said "Yeah, someday. But not today!"

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter! Glad Lilly's feeling better. Cody got a good idea to help her. That wolf really did deserve it. Hope he wasn't rabid, though! Poor Lilly at the vet! Getting embarassed like that!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal, Lupa, Shadow and I were all sitting in a room waiting on the doctor. Crystal was still scared so I was comforting her the best I could. Shadow didn't look very nervous at all, but I knew he was.

"It's okay...It'll all be over in after a minute. It doesn't hurt at all." I said, rubbing her back. She weakly smiled and said "Okay, I trust you. But if it hurts, I'm gonna kick you somewhere extremely painful!"

I looked over at Shadow and he scrunched his face up and said "Ouch! I know what she means!" I looked back at Crystal and she was smiling evily. A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Hey guys. How're we doing?" she asked. Crystal and Shadow both said "Good!" She smiled and said "Great! So you guys need vaccines, huh?"

"Yep. At least that's what Dad said." Lupa said. "Okay then. It's only two each, so it'll be over quick. I'll be right back." she said, walking out. She came back a couple minutes later with four needles and some bandaging in her hands.

"Okay, who's first?" she asked. We all looked at each other and Crystal said "I am. I just want to get it over with."

"Alright. Just relax and if it hurts, let me know and I'll stop." she said. Crystal nodded and the doctor said "Okay, here comes the first." She stuck the needle into Crystal's hip. Crystal closed her eyes when she felt it.

After a couple seconds the doctor said "Okay, last one." She stuck the other one in her other hip. Crystal didn't even seem to notice it. A couple more seconds later the doctor said "Alright, all done! Didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, not really. Kinda like getting bit by a bug." Crystal said, sitting down with me. Shadow got up and said "My turn now?"

"Yep. Ready?" she asked. He nodded and she stuck the first one in and a couple seconds later, the second. Shadow didn't show any pain at all.

"Okay, there you go! Hurt?" she asked. He shook his head and said "Barely felt it." She smiled and said "Good. You're turn, Dakota."

I got nervous and said "What?" "You're Mom and Dad asked me to check your leg while you're here." she said.

"Oh, okay. It feels fine. Doesn't hurt that much anymore." I said. She pulled the old bandage off and looked at the wound.

"Looks pretty good so far to me. No swelling or infection that I can see. Your dad took real good care of you." she said. I nodded and she said "I'm just going to put a new bandage on it and you'll be fine."

She patched my leg back up and said "All done. So you two are going to be fathers?" Shadow and I smiled widely and I said "Seems like it. Crystal is defintely pregnant."

"I think I'm pregnant, but I'm not entirely sure." Lupa said. "How you been sick or anything lately?" the doctor asked.

"This morning my stomach was feeling queasy, but it mostly went away. I didn't throw up yet. Right in the middle of my stomach is a firm spot that I've never felt before." she said.

"Want me to take a look?" the doctor asked. "Sure! We'd like to know for sure." She said. Lupa laid on her back and the doctor gently pushed on her stomach in a few places.

She smiled and said "It feels like you are! Right where that firm spot is? That's your womb! And it feels like something is there." Lupa got back up and was smiling widely and her tail was wagging.

"You mean I'm pregnant!" she asked, happy. The doctor smiled and said "I think so! Crystal, if you don't mind, I can compare your stomach to hers and see if there's a difference. If not, then she's pregnant."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Crystal said, laying down. She felt her stomach in the same spot and said "It feels the same! Congratulations, Lupa!"

"Thank you so much!" Lupa said, turning to Shadow. "We're going to be parents!" she said, tearing up. Shadow started to cry and said "I'm so happy! I love you!" They kissed and Crystal sat back up next to me.

"Dakota, Lupa? Could I talk to you for a minute?" the doctor asked. We nodded and Crystal and Shadow walked back out to the waiting area. The doctor shut the door and said "I'd like to talk to you about your Mom."

We got nervous and I asked "What's wrong?" She smiled and said "Nothing. The blood test hasn't come back yet, so I don't know about the rabies. But it's not that. Something...embarassing happened earlier."

Lupa and I looked at each other and she asked "What was it?" "Well, your dad asked me to check her "girl parts" to be sure that wolf didn't hurt anything." she said.

I started to blush and said "Okay, so what's the problem?" She smiled and said "When I was examining her, she got a little too...excited."

Lupa giggled and said "I know what you mean." I nodded and said "I do too. We don't need to know the details." She smiled and said "All I can say is you guys may want to sleep in a different room from them tonight..."

We both laughed and I said "Okay, no problem. Thanks for letting us know and treating us." She nodded and said "It's nothing. Now you guys go out to your family." She opened the door for us and we walked out to the waiting room to see Shadow and Crystal hugging.

**Lilly's POV**

I was still so embarassed about what happened a few minutes ago. Cody was sitting next to me, rubbing my back. I started to doze off when Shadow and Crystal came out. He had tears in his eyes, but was smiling proudly.

"Hey guys...Where's Lupa and Dakota?" I asked. "They're talking to the doctor for a minute. Don't know what." Crystal said. I looked at Shadow and he wiped his eyes and nose.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" I asked. He sniffed and said "Nothing. I'm just so happy right now!" I smiled and said "Why's that?"

"I'm going to be a father!" he said. My eyes went wide and I asked "Lupa's pregnant!" He nodded and said "Yep! The doctor just said so!"

"That's great! How did she know?" I asked, curious. "She felt my stomach and Lupa's and they both felt the same. Since I am definately pregnant, she knew Lupa was too." Crystal said. I started to tear up and said "Congratulations, Shadow!"

"Thanks! I know she's so happy about it too! Took two tries, but It worked!" he said, smiling. Cody leaned over and rubbed his head and said "Good job! Just promise you'll always be there for her, no matter what."

"I promise! I'd never leave her!" he said, sniffing. Crystal hugged him and said "Congrats, bro!" He hugged her back and said "Thanks, Crystal!" Just then the door opened and Dakota and Lupa came out.

I got up and ran over to Lupa, pulling her into a hug. She looked confused until she looked at Shadow, tears in his eyes and smiling widely.

"I'm so happy for you two!" I said. She smiled and said "Thanks, Mom! I take it he told you how we found out?" I nodded and said "Yep! Did you thank Crystal?" She smiled and said "Not yet."

I let her go and she walked over to Crystal and said "Thank you for helping us know." Crystal hugged her and said "It's no problem. Congratulations!" Lupa nodded and said "Thanks!"

**Cody's POV**

While the kids and Lilly were all hugging, I filled out all the paperwork and paid the fee. I turned around and said "Okay, you guys ready to go home?" They all nodded and Lilly said "Oh yeah! How about some lunch when we get home?"

"Good idea. What do you guys want?" I asked. Dakota smiled and said "How about bacon?" I laughed and said "Sounds good to me! What about you guys?"

"Okay!" Crystal and Shadow said at the same time. "Okay, bacon it is!" I said. We started walking outside when I heard the doctor call my name.

"Hang on guys. I'll be right out." I said. They walked outside and sat down just outside the door. I went back to the doctor and said "What's up?"

She smiled and said "Two things. One, I told Lupa and Dakota about what happened earlier with Lilly. Her little "accident." I told them they may want to sleep in another room tonight, if you know what I mean."

I blushed and said "Thanks. We were going to ask them about it on the way home. Did they understand?" She nodded and said "Yeah, they got it. Dakota looked a little embarassed, but who could blame him?"

"Yeah, good point! What's the other thing?" I asked. She smiled and asked "Do you happen to have a job?"

"Not at the time. Why do you ask?" I asked. "Because I saw the work you did on Dakota and Lilly's wounds. I've never seen that good of work before except by other vetranarians. Would you be interested in getting in the field?" she asked.

I smiled widely and said "You're offering me a job?" She nodded and said "I am. We'll see how it goes with other dogs or wolves that come in. If you're interested, come in tommorow morning around 10."

"Thank you! I will." I said. She smiled and said "Great! I'll see you tommorow morning then." I walked outside and we all walked to the car and got in. Lilly could tell I was really happy about something.

"What's got you so excited?" she asked, smiling. I put my arm around her and said "The doctor there offered me a job! She saw the work I did on you guys and she was impressed."

"That's great! When do you start?" she asked, tail wagging. "She asked me to come in tommorow morning around 10." I said. Lilly nuzzled me and said "That's great! Would I be able to come?"

"Probably. Do you want to?" I asked. She nodded and said "I never want to leave your side, no matter where we are. Besides, I'm sure the kids would appreciate some "alone time" once in a while." She looked back at them and they all blushed.

"Mom!" Dakota and Lupa said. She giggled and said "What? Don't tell me I was wrong." Lupa sighed and Dakota said "We didn't say that. Just didn't expect you to bring it up."

"Yeah, okay. Oh, we need to ask you two something..." she said, looking at Dakota and Crystal. Dakota laughed and said "I already know what it is. You don't mind sleeping in the living room again, do you?"

"No, but why do we...Oh! Yeah, no I don't mind." Crystal said, smiling. Lilly blushed and asked "How did you know?"

"Doctor told us what happened. Not in detail, but suggested we sleep in a different room tonight." he said. She looked at me and I said "Well, thanks guys. I'm sure you must be really embarassed, because I know we are!"

"No, it's fine. We understand." Crystal said. Dakota nodded too and Lilly said "Well, thanks. I guess it's no secret anymore then." Lupa started laughing and said "It never was! You two love each other, both mentally and physically!"

Lilly giggled and said "Got that right!" She kissed me and I said "Dakota, Shadow, when we get home I'd like to talk to you guys. In private." They nodded and Dakota said "No problem, Dad."

When we got home, Mom and Dad's car wasn't there. We all got out and walked inside. I went to the fridge and saw a note taped to it.

"Went to lunch with some friends from work. Be back late tonight. Love, Mom" It said. I smiled and said "Seems my parents went out for the night. So what do you guys wanna do after lunch?"

"How about we watch a movie or something?" Lilly asked. I nodded and said "Sounds good to me. What'd you have in mind?" "How about Zombieland?" she asked. I smiled and said "I haven't seen that since I got it...You kids will love it. It's really funny!"

I took the bacon and started cooking it while Lilly and the kids laid down in the living room. Shadow and Lupa laid down with each other, along with Dakota and Crystal.

Shadow was wispering in Lupa's ear, making her giggle and occasionally let out a little moan. Lilly was smiling and eventually said "Okay, what are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing..." Lupa said, blushing. "Uh huh...If you two are getting busy, I suggest another room." Lilly said, shocking us all.

"Mom! That's not funny!" Lupa yelled, blushing madly. Dakota, Crystal, Shadow, Lilly and I started laughing when Lilly said that.

"Apperantly it is!" Lilly said, giggling. Lupa rolled her eyes and sighed, still blushing. "I don't have a problem with you guys having fun. You're mates and allowed to. If you want to, go ahead. It's your choice." Lilly said.

Lupa looked up at her and said "Mom, that's pretty personal. I appreciate you being okay with it, but could you not bring it up like that?" Lilly nodded and said "Okay, honey. Sorry if I embarassed you too much."

"Thank you. Come on, Shadow..." Lupa said, getting up. She had a couple tears in her eyes as they walked down to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Mom, I think you really embarassed her..." Dakota said. Lilly sighed and said "Yeah, I did...I didn't mean to, though. I hope she's not mad at me..."

"She's not mad at you. Just a little upset, I think." Dakota said. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah...I'll apologize to her when they come back out."

**Lupa's POV**

Shadow and I were in the bedroom after Mom really embarassed me. I laid down on the floor and put my head on my paws, letting a tear roll down my cheek. Shadow laid down next to me and said "It's okay, babe...You know she was only playing. She'd never do anything to hurt you, at least on purpose."

"I know. Just really embarassed me." I said. He licked my cheek and said "Me too." I looked at him and said "Really? She embarassed you?"

"Yeah, a bit. Not as much as you, but still." he said, smiling. I giggled and said "Wow. My big, handsome boy got embarassed! Awesome!" He laughed and said "And my sweet little girl is a pain in the butt!"

I laughed and pushed him, causing him to roll over. He stayed like that, laying on his back. I giggled and said "Comfortable?" He nodded and said "Yep! You should try it."

I rolled over too and said "Okay, now how is this comfortable?" He got up and stood over me, kissing me. "Because I can do that!" he said. I put my forelegs around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him back.

"You're right, this is comfy!" I said, smiling. He started licking my neck, making me purr. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the attention. I could feel my rear heating up and he could smell my scent.

"Mmm...So nice!" he said, breathing in the air. I blushed and said "More where that came from!" He laughed and worked his way down my body, kissing and licking me everywhere. When he got to my womanhood, he stopped and looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He smiled and said "Nothing...Nothing at all. Just admiring my beautiful girl!" I giggled and said "Aw! You're sweet!" He smiled and leaned down, giving me a long, slow lick.

I shuddered and moaned "Mmm...I love you, Shadow!" "I love you too, Lupa!" he said, still licking me. I was getting more and more worked up by the second, my juices streaming out and down to my butt. He licked them all up, enjoying every second of pleasuring me.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and rolled onto my stomach and put my rear in the air. He knew what I wanted...what I needed.

"Come on! Do me!" I said. He smiled and got up onto my back, poking around for my entrance. He found it and pushed all the way in, making me sigh in pleasure. He leaned forward and started licking my neck while slowly thrusting into me, savoring every moment.

"Shadow, I love you so much! Don't go too hard." I said. He nodded and said "Anything for you, lovely." He slowly started picking his speed up until he was steadily doing me, not too fast and not too slow. Just perfect!

I was moaning and sighing with every thrust, feeling my orgasm steadily building to one sweet moment. My breathing was starting to come in short gasps as I got closer and closer until it hit, and it hit HARD!

When it did, I let out a long, low, pleasured growl as I sprayed his body with my juice. It lasted for about 10 seconds, but I never wanted it to end. When it did, I was panting heavily, fluids dripping off me and him.

His knot was pushing up against me, trying to get in. "Come on, babe! Get it in! You can do it!" I said, urging him on. He was panting and drooling on to my back. I relaxed myself as much as I could and after a few more tries, he slipped in, making me loudly moan as another orgasm took me.

My fluids rushed out while his rushed in, coating my walls in the warm seed. I slowly lowered my rear to the floor and he followed, laying on his side next to me. I rolled onto my side and he pulled me close, licking my neck.

"Lupa, that was amazing!" he said between breaths. I smiled and panted out "It really was!" We started making out, waiting for the tie to break.

**Dakota's POV**

Lupa and Shadow were down in the bedroom. Everyone knew what they were probably doing. Mom was leaning against Dad after we ate. There was two plates for Lupa and Shadow waiting for them.

"Wonder how much longer it'll be...Food's getting cold." Mom said, smiling. Dad put his arm around her and said "They're in love...Leave them be. They'll come out eventually."

"I know. I'm glad they make each other happy." Mom said. Crystal was quiet since we got home.

"Crystal, you okay, love?" I asked. She nodded and said "I'm fine. Just a little tired." I yawned and said "Yeah, I am too..." She smiled and I rolled onto my side and pulled her to me.

"How about we get a little sleep?" I asked. She nodded and said "I was just about to..." She rolled onto her side and moved so her belly was up against mine. "Love you, babe." she said, closing her eyes.

"I love you too." I said. I put my foreleg over her and started rubbing her back, making her purr. I closed my eyes and fell asleep too, feeling her warm belly up against me. It made me extremely happy to know our first kids are there with us.


	37. Chapter 37

**Dakota's POV**

I woke what felt like a few minutes later and looked at the clock. It had been almost an hour since Lupa and Shadow went to the bedroom, so we all knew what was going on. I yawned and sat up, stretching. We all heard a somewhat loud moan come fromt the room. Mom was blushing and said "Seems like they're having a good time!"

Dad laughed and said "Yeah...They're kids, so let them enjoy themselves." She nodded and I said "I think they already are! I kinda feel like going for a walk for a little while."

"Getting a little creeped out?" Mom asked. I blushed and said "A little. I don't need to think about my sister mating with Shadow..."

"Good point. Well, if you go, just be back by dinner time." Dad said. I nodded and turned to Crystal, nudging her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me and sleepily said "Hey, babe...What's up?"

"I was thinking about going for walk. Wanna go?" I asked. She smiled and said "Sure! Sounds great!"

"Hang on, before you go, take Mom's collar. That way no one thinks you two wandered into town." Dad said. He took it off her and put it on Crystal. She looked even more beautiful!

"Thanks! Come on, babe! Let's go!" she said, wagging her tail. I smiled and stood up with her. We walked over to the door and I opened it. We walked out, closing the door behind us.

"So, which way should we go?" she asked. I looked down the street and saw the small park. I smiled and said "How about to the park?" She nodded and said "Sounds good!"

We walked down the street for a few minutes and when we got to the park, there was a couple people and a dog there. One of the people was tossing a round disc for the dog and it'd run to catch it and brought it back.

"Wonder what that is..." I said, watching them. She shrugged and we walked to the bench there and hopped up onto it. We laid down the best we could next to each other and watched them a while longer.

Eventually the dog got tired and laid down in the grass. The people sat down on a blanket and started talking. At one point, one of them looked over and saw us. He pointed over at us and the lady with him looked at us.

I lifted my head and looked around so see if there was someone else, but there wasn't. When I looked back, they were walking over to us. Crystal saw them and started wimpering, scared. I put my paw on her back, comforting her.

When the people got closer, I started growling, not sure of what they'd do. They stopped and the lady said "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." I stopped growling and looked at Crystal. She was scared and trying to hide behind me.

"Wow, you're beautiful! I've never seen a red wolf!" the man said, smiling. Crystal lifted her head from behind me and looked at them. They looked at us both and the lady smiled and said "I think they might be mates. Oh, that one has a collar!"

"Sure does! You two must live around here then..." the man said. I turned to Crystal and she was still scared. I licked her cheek and the lady said "Aw! Come on, honey. Let's not bother them anymore."

They walked off, leaving Crystal and I alone on the bench. When they were back at their blanket, Crystal said "They seemed nice." I nodded and said "Yeah, they did. Were you scared?"

"Yeah, I was. I didn't know what might happen." she said. I kissed her and said "Nothing as long as I'm here." She smiled and said "I know, but I was still scared."

"It's okay." I said. We lay there for about a half hour until I asked "You wanna go home now?"

"Okay. I'm getting thirsty." she said. We hopped down and started walking home. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did! Thank you!" she said, kissing me. I smiled and said "Great!"

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I were relaxing on the couch together and Lupa and Shadow were asleep on the floor next to us. Lilly was staring at them, obviously thinking about something.

"Why are you staring at them, love?" I asked, rubbing her back. She smiled and said "Just trying to imagine what their pups are going to look like. I bet they're going to full of energy as soon as their born!"

I laughed and said "Most likely! Dakota and I can keep them busy playing most of the time. Do you think she'll be a good mother?" Lilly nodded and said "I think she'll be a terrific mother! I also think Shadow will be a great father. You saw how happy he was when he told us she was pregnant!"

"Yeah, I did! They've only known each other about a week and they're already going to be parents. Feels like just the other day they were still pups." I said, tearing up. Lilly looked up at me and said "I know how you feel...I miss the feeling of them needed us."

"They'll ALWAYS need us, love! No matter what they do or how old they get." I said. She smiled and said "Yeah, I guess so...I mostly miss the motherly feelings I had when they were still pups."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, like when they were still nursing. I loved that feeling! And feeling them curled up next to me to stay warm at night? I miss those feelings so much..." she said, tearing up.

I pulled her to me and kissed her, saying "I know you do...I miss Dakota and Lupa sleeping with me, too. Now that they've got mates, they never sleep with us anymore."

Lilly nodded and said "Exactly. So, why don't we have kids again?" I smiled at her and said "I'd love to, but we'd need to wait until we can move out. This house isn't really all that big enough for all of us, plus more pups."

"Yeah, good point. Okay, we can wait. Let's talk to Lupa and Dakota about it tonight, though." she said. I nodded and said "Good idea. See what they'd think. I bet they'd love it!"

A few minutes later, the front door opened and Dakota and Crystal walked in laughing. "Hey guys. How was the walk?" Lilly asked.

"Good! We went to the park and relaxed on the bench for a while." Crystal said, smiling. "Great! Was there anybody else there?" she asked.

"Yeah, one couple and their dog. They came over to us and looked at us for a minute." Dakota said. "Okay. After dinner tonight, your dad and I have something we'd like to ask you and Lupa." she said.

"Alright. What time is it anyway?" he asked. I looked at the clock and said "4:30...Guess I should start dinner. What do you guys want tonight?"

"How about steak? I feel like tearing something apart tonight!" Lilly said, laughing. We all laughed too and I said "Steak it is! Might want to get Lupa and Shadow up. Let them know dinner will be ready in a little bit."

"Okay." Dakota said. We walked over and nudged Lupa and Shadow, waking them. "Hey guys. Time to get up. Dinner will be ready in a bit." he said. They nodded and yawned, sitting up.

"How you feeling, Lupa?" Crystal asked. "I'm good. Little sleepy still, but good." Crystal nodded and said "Cool. Apperantly your Mom and Dad want to talk to you and Dakota after dinner."

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna get some water." she said, getting up and walking to the bowl. I already had dinner started and about 15 minutes later, it was done. I gave everyone a steak and we all started eating, Lilly literally tearing hers apart.

"Wow, babe, you must be hungry!" I said, laughing. She giggled and said "No, I just felt like tearing some meat apart tonight. Reminds me of when I was a pup and we had caribou."

"Where did you used to live, Mom?" Lupa asked. "In a park up north in Canada called Jasper. I used to be in the western pack. It was a pretty hard life there. Food was pretty short the last couple weeks I was there. My pack and the eastern pack were always fighting over food." she said.

"So, that's where dad met you?" she asked. Lilly nodded and said "Yep! They were on a camping trip and he found me hiding in a bush."

"Why were you hiding?" she asked. Lilly smiled and said "Well, he had his Jeep then and was driving on a trail. I was following a deer and heard the car coming up behind me. I ran into the woods and saw him coming up behind me. I hid in the bush and when he got closer, I started growling at him."

"Were you scared, Dad?" Lupa asked. I smiled and said "At first. I had my shotgun and pointed it at the bush Mom was in. She got real scared and I went to the bush she was in and saw her for the first time. She looked so cute laying there..."

Lilly blushed and said "And you pretty much know what happened after that." Lupa nodded and said "So are you happy Dad found you and brought you home?"

"You know I am! If he didn't, I don't think my life would be NEARLY as good as it is now! You guys might not be around and Mom might not have had Naomi either." she said.

"And Lupa and I might not have met Crystal and Shadow!" Dakota said. Lilly nodded and said "Right! So yes, I am VERY happy your dad found me!"

"That's pretty cool, Mom! How come you never told us at where you used to live?" Lupa asked. Lilly sighed and said "Too many bad memories..." Lupa nodded and said "Okay. If you don't want to tell us, then don't."

"No, it's okay if you guys want to know." Lilly said. Lupa and Dakota nodded and Lilly said "Well, the first thing I can remember was..."

**Lilly's POV**

"Well, the first thing I can remember was Kate and I playing in the woods...It was almost winter and we were running through the forest, playing. Or so she said..." I said.

_**Flashback**_

"This caribou's mine!" Kate said, landing next to me. I squealed and took off running.

"Kate! I'm not a caribou, I'm your sister!" I yelled, running from Kate. She was right behind me the entire time. "You can escape the greatest alpha ever!" THUD! She ran into a tree she didn't see.

I giggled and said "Well I just did!" She got up and jumped back to me, chasing me again. I was getting tired from running and said "Kate, stop! I can't run anymore!"

We suddenly heard a loud thud and I looked up to see Humphrey flying through the air on a log. Kate jumped off a small ledge and saw him too in mid air. They both flew at each other, embracing each other in flight. I just shook my head and walked to the stream nearby for some water.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"So why was Kate chasing you in the first place?" Dakota asked. I smiled and said "She was acting like I was a caribou she was hunting. She was going to alpha school soon, so she wanted to learn to hunt."

"Oh, okay. So what happened after that?" he asked.

_**Flashback Again**_

Dad got Kate and they went off to alpha school. It ran all winter so I wouldn't see Kate for a few months. I was a little sad, but knew she'd be back soon enough. I walked back home and Mom was sitting inside, softly crying.

"Mom, you okay?" I asked, walking over to her. She looked up at me and said "Yeah, honey! I'm okay. Just sad Kate's leaving for so long...We never asked her if she even WANTED to go to alpha school. What if she doesn't?"

"It's okay, Mom. She told me she did and she's real excited about it!" I said, hugging Mom. "Really? She is?" Mom asked.

I nodded and said "Yep! She was chasing me earlier, thinking I was a caribou. She ran into a tree..." Mom giggled and said "Poor girl...Is she hurt?" I shook my head and said "No, she's fine. Her and Dad left already. Humphrey was a little upset about it, though."

"I knew he would be. They're really good friends after all. I hope he knows then can never be anything more then friends now." she said. I smiled and said "I'm sure he does. I don't think he's that kind of wolf. Kate really has fun with him, but I don't think she likes him like that."

"Yeah, you're right. You hungry? There's still a little caribou left." Mom said. "No, I'm okay. Just a little sleepy now." I said, laying down. Mom laid down with me and said "Okay, you take a nap then."

She curled around me to keep me warm and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"So, what did you do while Kate was at alpha school?" Dakota asked. "Mostly stayed in the den since it was so cold outside. Mom would be out most of the day, checking the borders and other things she needed to do." I said.

"How long is alpha school?" Dakota asked. "About 5 months. It goes from mid-November to late April." I said. Lupa and Dakota nodded and he said "And then when Kate came back, Chris found her and took her home with him, right?"

"Yep. I wish I would've gotten to say goodbye, but she'd left already when our pack was attacked. My dad was killed in the attack and Mom told me to run away. I ran back to where your dad and I met and almost got hit by his car." I said. He smiled and said "Good thing I can stop quick!"

Dakota and Lupa smiled and she said "How long was it after all that when you got pregnant with us?"

"A few months. I grew into my current size pretty quick, just like you two did. It was probably the best nine weeks of my life!" I said, smiling at them. "Mine too! Just knowing that I'd be a dad soon kept me really excited." Cody said, pulling me to him.

I licked his cheek and said "And you're a damn good one! Right kids!" Their tails started wagging and they both said "Yeah!"

"Thanks, guys!" he said. I sat there for a few minutes, staring off into nothing, thinking about when the kids were born.

**Cody's POV**

"Lilly? You in there?" I asked, waving my hand in her face. She shook her head real quick and said "Yeah, just zoned out for a minute..." She yawned and said "I'm getting sleepy...What time is it?"

I looked at the clock and said "Almost 10PM...wanna go to bed?" She nodded and Dakota and Lupa started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked. Dakota looked at me and said "We all know you guys aren't going to sleep right now..." Lilly giggled and said "So what? Something wrong with that?"

"Course not. Just saying..." he said, still laughing. I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah, alright...I'm going to bed. You coming, love?"

"Yeah...Night, guys! See you tommorow." she said, hopping off the couch. "Okay! Goodnight!" Lupa said. Lilly and I walked down the hall and into our room. She got up on the bed and laid down in her usual spot.

"What? Too tired tonight?" I asked, smiling. She giggled and said "Nope! Just getting comfy!" I got into bed with her after shutting the door and pulled her to me, kissing her.

"Mmm, I love you!" I said, rubbing her back. She started purring and said "I love you too...You know what I just realized?"

"What's that?" I asked, kissing her neck. "We forgot to ask the kids about me getting pregnant again." she said, smiling.

"It's okay. We can tommorow when we get home. Think they'll be okay here by themselves?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, they'll be fine. Just make sure the water bowl is full before we leave."

"Right. So you ready?" I asked, nuzzling her neck. She lightly moaned and said "Oh yeah! I've BEEN ready for you!" We lay there cuddling for a while, her getting really worked up.

"What are you waiting for? I said I was ready!" she said, giggling. I kissed her cheek and said "I know you did. I want to make this an unbelieveable night for you. Let's make it last a while..."

"I'm already soaked! What more could you do to me?" she asked, laughing. I smiled and said "Just wait and see...I've got a couple ideas in mind for you."

"Well, alright...Just don't take TOO long. I don't think I can take it too much longer..." she said, her breathing started to get a little heavier already.

I started rubbing her body, feeling her warmth all over. Her belly was especially hot. Felt like she was on fire. Her tail was wagging, trying to cool herself down. "Come on! It's getting unbearable!" she moaned.

I took my clothes off, feeling our bodies pressed against each other. Her fur felt so soft and her body heat was rapidly increasing. Her scent was extremely strong now, filling the air with the heavy, sweet musk. I put my hand over her womahood, feeling her juice pouring out of her.

"Babe, you're SO wet and soaked! Much more then ever before!" I said, kissing her. She blushed and said "I know I am! Now give me some relief!" I started rubbing her, making her gasp.

"Mmm, yeah...More!" she said, demanding. I just kept rubbing her at a steady pace as her breathing got more and more rapid. "It's coming...keep going!" she said, panting. Just before she hit her peak, I stopped and pulled my hand off her.

She was panting hard and said "Why'd...you stop?" "Because I want this to be mind blowing for you!" I said, pulling her closer to me. She wrapped her forelegs around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I put my arms around her and rolled us over so she was on my chest. She giggle and said "Why don't we have some more fun?" She stood up and turned around, licking my already hard crotch.

I put my hands on her hips, rubbing her legs and back. She started lightly moaning at the feeling. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, looking back at me.

"I think I'll wait on you...You don't mind waiting a bit more, do you?" I asked, smiling at her. She groaned and said "Fine...I just can't wait much longer!"

"I know. Let me know when you want me in you..." I said, rubbing her sides and belly. Her juice was dripping off her and onto me. She turned back around and said "Now!" I pulled her down to me and laid her back down on her side and I rolled onto mine as well.

I lined myself up with her and slowly pushed in, making her sigh in pleasure. "Finally...Come on! I need this!" she said, panting again. I started slowly thrusting in and out of her, making her sigh with each thrust.

"Enjoying this?" I asked. She giggled and said "Very...much...Mmm, I love you!" We started kissing again, never wanting to stop. After a couple minutes, she was starting to breathe really heavily so I knew she was close.

"I'm...about to...Mmm!" she moaned as her orgasm took her over. She started bucking her hips at me, forcing me deeper into her. Her fluids rushed out and soaked us both in the sweet smelling juice. She was hyperventilating like crazy, trying to catch her breath.

Her orgasm lasted a good 30 seconds or more. When it was over, she was crying from the pleasure and said "That was the best one ever! It felt SOOO good!"

I rubbed her back and said "I can tell! Ready for the finale?" She nodded and said "Do it! Fill me!" I started thrusting harder and faster into her, making her squeal in pleasure. I pulled her into a kiss so the kids don't hear us.

After a couple minutes, I could feel mine coming. I pulled back and said "Lilly, It's coming..." She nodded and as mine hit, I pushed as far into her as I could and held there as my seed rushed into her womb. She moaned from the sudden warmth inside her and said "Oh, that's SO good! Don't stop!"

I was panting and put my hand on the back of her head, holding her close. She put her forehead on my chest and groaned as another orgasm hit her. It wasn't as strong as the first, but strong enough for her to cry again.

When we were both done, I kissed her and said "That was amazing, love! I love you so much!" She sniffed and said "I love you too!" I rolled her onto my chest again and held her, loving her as much as I could.

After a couple minutes, I noticed she was asleep. She had a huge smile on her face. I gave her a quick kiss and pulled the blanket over us. I put my arms around her and she started purring. I closed my eyes and after a couple minutes, fell asleep, dreaming of her being pregnant again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Lupa's POV**

When I woke in the morning, the sun wasn't quite up yet. There was a little light coming in the windows, but not much. I yawned and lifted my head, looking around. Dakota and Crystal were curled up together on the couch. But Shadow wasn't with me, or in the room for that matter.

"Shadow?" I quietly asked. No answer. "Shadow, you here?" I asked, a little louder. Still nothing. I started to get scared and got up. I sniffed the air and found his scent leading to the door. I opened it and saw him sitting outside, crying.

"Shadow?" I asked, walking out to him. He turned his head and quickly wiped his eyes and said "H-hey, babe. What are y-you doing up s-so early?"

"I slept pretty good last night...What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him. He just turned his head away and sniffed.

"Shadow, come on...Tell me what's wrong." I said, rubbing his back. "I miss Glacier...It's so much different here. I don't know what to do during the day. At least there I can hunt and explore." he said, wiping his eyes again.

I leaned up against him and said "I know you do...Just give it a little more time and you'll adjust to life here. Aren't you happy you came with us?"

He nodded and said "Of course I am! I just don't know anything here...My life was left behind in Glacier." I kissed him and said "Your old life...The one where your parents left you two alone. The one where you'd always be getting attacked. Do you really still want that?"

He shook his head and said "Never again..." I smiled and said "Then just focus on your NEW life. Here in Kalispell, with me and our pups." He lifted his head and said "Thank you, babe. I needed to be reminded how great this all is."

"It's nothing...So what do YOU feel like doing today?" I asked, nuzzling his neck. He smiled and said "I just want to be with you."

"Nuh uh...You said you miss exploring. So how about later we walk around town for a bit?" asked. He nodded and said "Okay, that sounds good. You always know how to make someone feel better."

I licked his cheek and said "How about we go back in? It's still pretty cool out here." He nodded and we walked back inside and into the living room. We laid down by the couch with each other. He still had tears in his eyes, but these one's were of happiness.

"I love you, Lupa." he said, smiling. I kissed him and said "I love you too!" We laid our heads down and went back to sleep.

**Cody's POV**

I woke up from my alarm going off. I reached over and switched it off and looked at the time. It was only 7:30AM, but I needed to get up. Lilly was awake too and said "Time to get up, huh?"

"Yeah, I need to get ready to go. You still wanna go with me?" I asked. She yawned and said "Yeah, I do...Mind if I get a bath first?"

"No problem. I can still smell your scent...Last night was amazing, love!" I said, kissing her. She giggled and said "I know! I was there!" I rubbed her head and sat up, stretching.

"I'll give you a bath before I take my shower. Let me get the water going." I said, getting up. She nodded and hopped off the bed with me. We walked into the bathroom and I started the water, getting it warm.

I heard her sniffing the air and turned around to see her licking her womanhood. "What are you doing?" I asked, laughing. She looked at me, smiling, and said "Some of our fluids were running out of me...Pretty tasty."

I laughed again and said "Okay, water's warm." She jumped in and I started washing her fur, getting all the dirt and sweat out. After a couple minutes, she rolled over and I did her chest and stomach.

I was about to rinse her off and she said "Hold up...Forgot somewhere..." She waved her paw over her womanhood and I said "Right...Sorry." She smiled and I started washing her, getting the juices out.

She lightly sighed and said "I love you...Always taking care of me..." I smiled and said "I love you too, babe. Of course I take care of you." A few minutes later, she was perfectly clean all over. I rinsed her off and she hopped out, shaking dry.

"Thank you, babe! I'll wait for you out in the living room." she said. I nodded and she walked out while I took a shower.

**Lilly's POV**

I walked out to the water bowl and got a drink. My mouth was dry, so it felt really refreshing. When I was done, I walked to the living room and saw the kids all still sleeping. I gently got up on the couch and laid down, waiting for Cody. I noticed Lupa still had my collar, so I'll have Cody put it back on me.

A couple minutes later, Dakota started to wake up. He yawned and opened his eyes to see me laying there. "Morning, Mom..." he said, stretching. "Morning, honey. Sleep good?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, pretty good. What are you doing up so early?" he asked. "Your dad might be getting a job today and he wants me to go with him. You kids will be here by yourselves until we get home. His parents will be up in a little while, so they might be able to take care of breakfast." I said.

He nodded and said "Okay. Can I ask you something?" "Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"Are you happy Crystal and Lupa are pregnant?" he asked. I nodded and said "I'm very happy! Why do you ask?"

"I don't know...I just feel like you and Dad are disappointed in me...I got Crystal pregnant and we've only known each other about a week." he said, looking sad.

"We're not disappointed. We're very happy for you guys! Why would you think that?" I asked. "I'm not sure...I feel like we might have made a mistake." he said, tearing up.

"Why?" I asked, conserned. "What if we're not ready yet? I don't want to ruin the lives of our pups just because we rushed things..." he said, wiping his eyes.

"Come here, honey..." I said in a motherly tone. He got up and came over to me. I pulled him closer and said "When you two decided to mate, was it just because she was in heat and urges overpowered your minds?"

He shook his head and said "No, not at all. I told her we didn't need to unless she really sure. She said she was and so was I. We both knew what would happen..." I smiled and said "Then if you two can decide to do that without urges clouding your mind, then you're ready to be parents."

"You really think so?" he asked, wiping his eyes again. "Yes, I do. You're going to be a dad...and a great one, too. She's going to be a mother, something she probably has always wanted. Do you want to be a father yet?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, I do!" I smiled and said "Then be one! And don't worry, your dad and I will always be here for you two if you ever need help." He smiled and said "Thanks, Mom!"

I hugged him and said "You're welcome, honey. Now get back over with Crystal. She looks a little cold." She was shivering a little and he said "Okay. When are you guys leaving?"

"As soon as your dad's ready to go. He's taking a shower right now." I said. He nodded and curled back up with Crystal, rubbing his paw over her belly. She started purring and smiled in her sleep.

"And Dakota, one other thing." I said. He looked up at me and I said "When she gets sad or angry for no appereant reason, which she will, just go with it. She'll just be having a mood swing. Don't try to get her to feel better until it passes. Trust me."

He nodded and said "Thanks, Mom. Good to know." I smiled and he laid his head back down with her's. I laid down and started to doze off again when Cody came out of the room.

**Cody's POV**

I just got out of the shower and got dressed. I grabbed my shoes and walked out to the living room to see Lilly laying on the couch, almost asleep.

"Hey, don't be going back to sleep. Almost ready to go." I said. She lifted her head and said "Okay, I was just dozing off...So are you excited?"

"Yeah, and nervous at the same time. I've never worked at a Vet before." I said, putting my shoes on. "It'll be alright. They saw the work you did on us, remember?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. She said she was impressed!" I said. A couple minutes later, I was ready to go. I decided to tell Dakota and Lupa bye before we left for the entire day. I walked over to Lupa and gently shook her awake.

"Mmm...morning, Dad." she said, yawning. "Morning, Lupa. Just thought we'd say bye before we left...Mom and I are going on a trip for a couple years." I said, smiling.

She looked confused and said "But...What...about us?" She started to tear up and I pulled her into a hug. She started crying on my shoulder and I said "Shh...It'll be fine. Shadow's here with you, remember?"

"But Dad! You can't leave us!" she said, sobbing. I rubbed her back and looked at Lilly. She was trying her hardest not to laugh, but couldn't. She started laughing hysterically and Lupa looked at her.

"What's so fu...Oh, you guys suck!" she said, pulling away from me. I laughed and said "I know we do. I was just playing a joke on you." She turned around and laid down, not looking at me.

"Lupa...I'm sorry, honey. It was only a joke." I said, rubbing her back. She turned her head and said "That was really mean!" I smiled and said "I know it was...Maybe too mean, huh?"

"Ya think!" she asked "Lupa, you know he was only playing. Even I didn't know at first, I swear!" Lilly said. Lupa nodded and said "Okay...I forgive you, Dad."

"Thanks, honey. We are leaving for a little while, though." I said, rubbing her head. "Yeah, I remember now. You have that job thing, huh?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I do. It's alright. You guys will be okay here."

"I know. Well, see you guys later then...I guess I'll go back to sleep." she said, turning back around to lay with Shadow. "Okay. See you later." I said. I got up and turned to Dakota, but he was already awake and almost laughing too.

"How much did you hear?" Lilly asked. He broke out laughing and said "All of it! That was pretty good!" I smiled and said "Thanks. So, we'll see you guys after while, okay?"

"Okay. See ya, guys!" he said. We walked outside and got in my car. Lilly looked at me and said "That really was pretty mean!"

"I know! But you were laughing!" I said, laughing. She giggled and said "Yeah, I know. Just don't try to pull that crap again! They'll never forgive you." I rubbed her head and said "Alright, babe. How about we get going?"

I started the car and pulled out of the driveway and we drove to the Vet.

**Dakota's POV**

Mom and Dad just left after playing one heck of a joke on Lupa. I was still laughing a bit after they left. I decided to stay on the couch until Crystal woke up. Our belly's were pressed together. All the sudden, I felt a large amount of heat run through hers. It got me worried so I sat up and was about to wake her when I started to smell her scent.

I leaned down and started to lick her belly, trying to cool her off. It must've woke her because all the sudden she asked "Babe...What are you doing?" I looked up at her and she was smiling. I kissed her and said "Trying to cool you off..."

"Why?" she asked. "Your belly got really hot all the sudden. I know why." I said, smiling. She sniffed the air and said "Oh! Well, why'd you stop?"

"Because you woke up." I said. She smiled and said "Okay, so I'm awake now. So what?" I shrugged and leaned back down, licking her again. She let out a soft sigh and laid her head down, closing her eyes.

"You know, that feels really good!" she sighed. I smiled and kept licking her, making long, slow licks from her chest down to just above her womanhood. Sometimes my tounge would run over one of her nipples, making her giggle.

"You really know how to make a girl happy!" she said. I blushed and she said "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to go too low on you..." I said, getting nervous. "Now why would you be worried about that? We're MATES, remember? It's not like you haven't been there before." she said, giggling.

I smiled and said "Yeah, good point..." I went back to licking her, just enjoying making her happy. I didn't care wether or not we mated, I just loved making her happy. She was starting to lightly pant and her fluids started to leak out more.

"Hang on, stop." she said. I stopped and asked "What's the matter?" "You're getting me excited. My brother and your sister are right there." she said. I nodded and said "Good point. Wanna go to the bedroom?"

"Sure! Then we can go a little further..."she said, seductivly. My tail started wagging and she sat up. She bent down to clean her juices off her, but more would just run out. Just watching her was getting me excited.

She happened to look over at me and saw my wolfhood coming out. She giggled and said "Someone's happy!" I looked down and saw it. I started to blush and she rolled onto her stomach, her nose inches away from it. I just sat there, frozen. I could feel her breath on it, only exciting me even more.

"You smell good..." she said. She just laid there, looking. She suddenly started licking me, making me shiver and back up a little. She looked up at me and said "What's wrong? You don't like that?"

"It's not th-that..." I stammered. She smiled and locked her lips onto mine. We kissed for a couple minutes, just loving each other. She pulled back and said "Come on. Let's go have some fun." We hopped off the couch and started walking to the bedroom. I was behind her and she was holding her tail up over her back, letting me see her glistening womanhood.

I was panting and leaned forward and gave her a lick, making her shudder. "Mmm...I love that!" she quietly moaned. Her fluids were starting to slowly run down her legs and her hips were moving in a mezmerizing motion. I just stared at them, not paying attention.

I stepped on my own paw and tripped, landing face first on the floor. "Ow..." my face in the carpet. She looked back and me and started laughing and said "You really shouldn't stare...You're gonna hurt yourself."

I picked my head back up and kept walking. We walked into the room and I pushed the door almost shut. Crystal sat down, waiting for me. I walked up to her and locked lips with her. She closed her eyes and laid her ears back, enjoying the moment.

A couple minutes later, she pulled back and we stared into each other's eyes. She wispered in my ear "I've got some unfinished businees to take care of..." She pushed me onto my back, landing with a soft thud. She stood over me and started licking my chest and stomach. My wolfhood was still fully out, but she was licking all around it.

I started panting as I got more and more excited. My knot began to grow and she saw it. "Mmm...you're so big!" she moaned. I blushed and she giggled, going back to licking me. After a couple more minutes, my knot was as large as it was going to get. I so wanted to feel her warm walls wrapped around me, but what she was doing right now was just as good.

My precum started dripping out and onto my stomach. She giggled and started licking it up as it came out, just a never ending stream it seemed. I was panting heavily by now and started to feel that intense pressure building inside me.

A few seconds later, I was breathing too hard to be able to warn her. I just let out a long, low growl as my seed shot out and hit her in the face. She jumped back from the surprise as my seed pumped out and all over my stomach and chest. I was grunting and groaning the entire time. She was just watching it come out.

I was hyperventilating by the time I was done. I looked up at her and saw some of my seed on her cheek and nose. I blushed madly and said "I'm...sorry...", still hyperventilating. She smiled and said "Don't be! I'm the one that did this!"

I weakly smiled and gestured with my paw to my cheek. She looked confused until she felt her cheek with her paw. She giggled and started licking her face off, getting my seed off. When she was done, she came over and started kissing me.

I started to roll over to stand up, but she held me down. "I still need to claim my prize!" she said, smiling. I blushed and she started licking my chest and stomach, cleaning me off. After a couple minutes, she was done and kissed me again. I could taste myself in her mouth. Wasn't a horrible taste, but not that great either.

"That was amazing, Crystal!" I said, kissing her. She smiled and said "I could tell! I must've really got you going, huh?"

"Yeah you did! Now it's time to return the favor!" I said, smiling. She giggle and sat down. I got up and gently laid her on her back. I started licking her all over. Her neck...her chest...where ever I could. Even her legs. I wanted to make it even better for her then it was for me!

I was licking her stomach again and she was sighing in pleasure. I ran my tounge over her nipples, making them stick out. She shivered and said "Mmm...I like that..." I smiled and gently started nibbling on one, making her gasp.

"Ooohhh! That feels great!" she moaned. I smiled and moved to another, then another and so on until she was squirming around under me and continually moaning and sighing. I looked down and saw her juice pouring out of her, soaking her fur and butt. I wanted to see if I could get her to orgasm without licking her directly too.

I went back to licking her stomach and chest and she was panting and sighing. Her scent was becoming more and more overpowering. I wanted so badly to lick her womanhood and juices up, but was determined not too. My knot was growing again to it's full size, giving me an idea.

I moved up her body a little so my wolfhood was right above her folds, just hovering there. I kept licking her all over and her breathing was getting more and more rapid, along with mine so I knew we were both real close.

A couple minutes later, she was panting real hard and sighing my name. She was just about to have her orgasm as was I. She suddenly took a large gasp of air and threw her head back and I felt her juices spray out and onto me. She started wimpering in pleasure and I could feel the intense pressure about to release inside me.

I held it off until she finished and let myself go. As soon as she stopped spraying, I started, getting it all over her womanhood and stomach. I was grunting and groaning as my seed pumped out and onto her. My back legs started to give out from the intense feeling, but I stayed up.

When I was done, I looked into her eyes. She was lightly crying from the pleasure and pulled me down to her, locking her lips onto mine. I returned the kiss with a passion. We stayed like that for a couple minutes until she pulled back and said "That was absolutely amazing!"

"I know! Did you even notice what I did?" I asked, smiling. She looked down her body and saw my seed all over her. On her womanhood, her stomach and some in her chest fur.

"Wow...that's quite a lot! More then the first time, I think!" she said, giggling. I moved off her and sat down, still slighly panting. She stayed on her back and stretched while I cleaned her juice off me.

I heard her giggle and looked up at her. She was running her paw over her stomach, spreading the warm seed all over. I looked at her face and she blushed and said "What?"

"Nothing...What are you doing?" I asked, smiling. She giggled and said "I don't know...Are you going to help me clean up? I can't get everywhere..."

"Of course I will! I'll get your chest and part of your stomach that you can't get and you can enjoy the rest." I said. She blushed again and I started cleaning her chest off. I didn't enjoy the taste of my seed, but I didn't care.

When I was done with my part, she sat up and started licking herself off, obivously enjoying it. I laid down and watched her for a few minutes until she was done. She looked over at me and said "I left the best part for you to get." Her crotch was still soaked in her juice.

I crawled over, still laying down, and started to clean her off. She laid down on her side and said "I love you so much...This might've been better then actually mating!"

I laughed and said "I love you too! You might be right about it being better. Except for not feeling your warmth around me...That's just amazing!"

"Not to mention your warm seed filling me...I love that so much!" she said, giggling. When I was done, we just lay there where we were. My nose was right next to her butt and her's was right next to my wolfhood.

After a couple minutes, I could feel her breathing become slow and steady. I looked at her face and she was asleep. I smiled and laid my head back down, my nose right next to her womanhood. Her scent just flowed out and up my nose.

I fell asleep a couple minutes later, feeling drained. But obviously in a good way...

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I got to the Vet almost an hour ago, right about 10. I was talking with the doctor about what all I would do If I decided to take the job. She'd train me some to be able to diagnose wounds and sickenesses, which wasn't very hard. She's the only doctor and she has to handle almost everything except blood testing, so she needs someone else around.

"So, all I'd really be doing is just examining other dogs or wolves?" I asked. She nodded and said "That and treating them. If you need any help, just ask."

"Okay then. Anything else I'd do around here?" I asked. "Yeah, sometimes we may need someone to pick up a wounded or sick animal from where ever they are. Not often, but It can happen. What kind car do you have?" she asked.

"2003 Subaru Impreza Wagon. Has a lot of room in the back." I said. She nodded and said "That's perfect! Anything else you can think of?"

"Just one...How much would I get paid?" I asked, smiling. She smiled too and said "Starts at $10 an hour. If you start doing real good, it can get as high as $20 an hour."

"That's great! I'm planning to move out of my parents house soon with Lilly and the kids." I said. She nodded and said "Where are you going to move to?"

"Well, we're staying in Kalispell, so probably just a two bedroom apartment." I said. She smiled and said "The complex I live in has about 10 of those for rent right now. They start at $550 a month. This job will EASILY pay for two of those with money left over."

"Wow, really? That's great!" I said. She smiled and said "So, what do you say? Interested?"

"I am! When can I start?" I asked, smiling widely. "How about now? Don't worry, Lilly can stay all day if she wants. There's a real big bed behind the receptionist's counter she can sleep in when she's tired."

"Sounds great! You do wanna stay, right?" I asked Lilly. She wagged her tail and said "I'd love to! What time do we go home, though?"

"Your shift ends at 4:30PM. Starts at 10AM. Glad to have you on board!" she said. "Thank you so much!" I said, shaking her hand.

"Before you can offically start, I need to file the paperwork you did and get you a set of clothes to wear here. It'll only be a few minutes. I'll be right back!" she said, taking my paperwork to her office.

I looked at Lilly and she said "This is great, huh!" I nodded and said "Better then great! In a few weeks, we'll be moving into a new place...Just us and the kids." She kissed me and said "Don't forget what we said about me getting pregnant again!"

I laughed and said "Don't worry, I didn't. Maybe I can do that for you this time!" She giggled and said "Maybe! I know if I do, you're staying in the room when they're born. I want you to see our pups being born this time!"

"So do I. I'm sorry I wasn't there the first time. They had me wait out here..." I said. She kissed me and said "I know you did...It's okay, though." A couple minutes later the doctor came back out and gave me a set of light green clothes and a small book to read over.

"I just called the person in charge of hiring for here. You'll be accepted, but you can't start until tommorow. Gotta process your paperwork and get you in the system. Sorry about that." she said.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I'll be back tommorow then." I said. "Okay, see you then." she said. Lilly and I walked out and to the car and got in. She leaned up against me and said "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, babe. Now, let's go home and talk to the kids about you having more. And their wedding!" I said. She smiled and said "Good idea!"

* * *

**Sounds like everything is turning out for the better! Cody's got a new job, they're moving out soon and Lilly wants to get pregnant again. Not to mention Dakota and Crystal's fun time together. Might be the most detailed lemon I've ever done...I like it!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I left the vet's office after I got the job. I couldn't start until tommorow, which was fine. We were just about home when Lilly asked "Are you going to tell your parents about us moving out?"

"Yeah, I'll tell them in a little bit. I'm sure they'd be happy for us!" I said. We pulled into the driveway a couple minutes later and got out and went inside. Lilly went to the water bowl while I went into the living room. Lupa and Shadow were still asleep, but Dakota and Crystal weren't there.

"Hm...Wonder where they went..." I said. I looked down the hall and noticed our bedroom door was closed. I had a hunch and walked down the hall and quietly opened it. They were both asleep on the floor, Crystal's scent heavy in the room. Dakota was asleep with his nose right next to her butt.

I sighed and smiled, closing the door back down a bit. I walked back out and Lilly was on the couch. "So, they're in the room?" she asked.

"Yeah, looks and smells like they had some fun while we were gone." I said, laughing. She giggled and said "I'm not surprised...How about we relax for a while until they get up?"

"Sure. I could use a little rest." I said. I laid down on the couch and pulled Lilly up onto my chest. She laid her head down on my neck and said "I love you...Aren't I heavy?"

"Of course you're not! You're so fit and slender, I barely know you're there." I said, kissing her head. She smiled and said "Yeah, right...I'm gonna take a little nap. You don't mind if I stay here do you?"

"Not at all. See you in a bit, love." I said. She gave me a quick kiss and laid her head back down. I started stroking her back, making her purr. After a few minutes, she fell asleep, her breath running across my neck. I actually really liked that feeling.

I laid there for a while thinking. Mostly about when we get our own place, but also about Lilly having kids again. "I love the idea, but what about the kids?" I thought. I looked over at Lupa and thought "I know she'd love a little brother or sister. Dakota too..."

I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard a yawn and looked to see Shadow stretching. He looked over at me and saw Lilly on my chest.

He covered his eyes and said "So sorry! I didn't know!" I laughed and said "It's fine. We weren't doing anything. Lilly just decided to take a nap." He put his paw back down and said "Okay, got worried there for a second. Where's Dakota and Crystal?"

"Down in our room...From how it looks and smells, they had a good time while we were gone this morning." I said, smiling. He laughed and said "Well, as long as he makes her happy..." About then, Lupa woke up to see Lilly and I on the couch.

"Dad! Really, right there?" she asked, blushing. "It's okay, Lupa. Mom's just taking a nap. We just got home a little bit ago. How'd you guys sleep?" I asked.

"Pretty good. I take it Dakota and Crystal are off together?" she asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Down in the room...I don't suggest going in there right now. They're asleep right now, but their scent is still heavy."

"Got it...Are Grandma and Grandpa up yet?" she asked. I thought for a second and said "Now that you mention it, there car isn't out there. They might not have come home yet."

"Oh, okay. How about we have lunch? I'm getting hungry." she said, smiling. "Yeah, okay. Hotdogs okay?" I asked. They both nodded and I said "Okay. You guys want one or two?"

"I'll have two." Lupa said. "Me too, if it's okay." Shadow said. "Of course it's okay. I offered, didn't I?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks!" he said. I gently laid Lilly down on the couch without waking her and walked down the hall to the bedroom. When I opened the door, their scent was almost gone, but still there.

I walked in and knelt down next to Dakota and shook his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see Crystal's rear in his face. And then he realized I was there...He looked up at me and I smiled and said "You two have fun earlier?"

He just blushed madly and I said "It's okay, buddy. Just letting you know lunch is almost ready. Might want to get Crystal up as well." He slowly nodded and I rubbed his head and walked back out to the kitchen and got the hotdogs out.

A few minutes later while they were cooking, Dakota and Crystal came out to the living room. He saw me and started blushing again. They laid down on the floor in front of the couch.

When the food was done, I took it into the living room and gave everyone some. I woke Lilly up and she looked up at me and said "Hi, babe...Lunch time?"

"Yep. Hotdogs. Here you go." I said, giving her the last two. "You're not hungry?" she asked before starting to eat.

"No, I'm not. You guys enjoy. Oh, Lupa, Dakota, we've got something to ask you two." I said. They nodded and Dakota said "What is it?"

"Well, two things really. Number one, how would you guys feel about all of us moving into our own place?" I asked. They all smiled and Lupa said "That sounds great! What about Grandma and Grandpa?"

"They already know. They're fine with it." I said. They all smiled and Dakota said "Sounds great! What's the other thing?"

"Well, after we do that, how would you guys feel about a baby brother or sister?" Lilly asked. Their eyes lit up and their tails started wagging real fast. "That sounds even better!" Lupa said, smiling widely. Dakota nodded and Lupa asked "Are you pregnant, Mom?"

"No, not YET anyway. I'm planning to be, though." she said, smiling. "That's great! I've been wondering when you might decide to again!" Lupa said. "Great! The only problem that I had deciding was if you guys would like it or not." she said.

"It's great, Mom!" Dakota said, smiling. "Well, thanks guys!" she said, smiling widely. After they finished eating, Lilly walked down to the bedroom without saying anything. I was worried she was upset about something, but her tail was wagging.

"I'll be back in a minute, guys." I said, getting up and walking down the hall. I walked into the bedroom to see Lilly sitting on the bed, smiling and with tears in her eyes.

"What's up, love?" I asked, sitting next to her. She kissed me and said "I'm going to be a mother again!" I kissed her back and said "You never stopped being one..."

"You know what I mean!" she said, giving me a "you idiot" look. I smiled and said "Yeah, I do. I love you, Lilly!" "I love you too!" she said. We locked lips and started kissing. I laid us down on our sides, rubbing her back and side.

She started purring and I pulled her close to me so our bodies were touching. Her belly was heating up and she said "I REALLY want to do it right now, but we can't." I smiled and said "I know. And that's fine with me."

We lay there for about 10 minutes or so until we heard Dakota at the door. "Mom, Dad?" he asked, walking in. He saw us together and said "Oh! Sorry, guys!"

"No, it's okay, honey. We weren't doing anything. What's the matter?" Lilly asked. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering why you guys didn't come back out, but I can see why now. Sorry to bother you guys." he said.

"It's okay. Come here, honey." she said. He came in and hopped onto the bed with us. We made some room for him and he laid down between us.

"Are you happy I want to get pregnant again?" she asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, I am!" She smiled and said "Good! It won't be for a few weeks, but I'm glad you guys are okay with it!"

"I know, Mom. I'm gonna go back out with the others now." he said, sitting up. "Why don't you and Lupa sleep with us tonight?" she asked, smiling at him.

"What about Crystal and Shadow?" he asked. "They can sleep in here too, but there's only room for us four up here. If you want to sleep with her, then it's okay." I said.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll ask them what they think." he said, hopping off the bed and walking back out. Lilly turned to me and said "I really hope they decide to sleep with us tonight. They haven't for a while now."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sure he wants to sleep with Crystal and Lupa with Shadow." I said. She nodded and said "It's fine if they do. I'm still tired...How about a quick nap?" I nodded and said "Yeah, good idea...Love you!" She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with me right after her.

**Dakota's POV**

I walked back into the living room to Crystal and sat down next to her. "Hey Lupa. Mom and Dad wanna know if we wanna sleep with them tonight." I said. She smiled and said "I'd love to, but what about Shadow and Crystal?"

"They can sleep in the bedroom as well, according to Dad. There's only room for four of us on the bed, though." I said. She looked at Shadow and said "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am. If you want to sleep with your parents then go ahead. I'll be fine babe." he said, kissing her. I turned to Crystal and she said "It's okay with me too. We'll be fine tonight, I promise."

"Thanks, love!" I said, kissing her. She smiled and said "Just don't forget about me." "Oh, I won't! I love feeling your warm body with mine!" I said, nuzzling her. She giggled and Lupa said "Okay you two! Dad already told us about you two earlier..."

I blushed and Crystal said "You mean he saw us!" I nodded and said "When we were asleep. He came in to tell me lunch was almost ready."

"Did he see where your nose was?" she wispered, blushing. I nodded and wispered "Yeah, he did...It's okay. He wasn't upset or anything."

"Still!" she said, blushing even more. I smiled and kissed her. "So what do you wanna do, love?"

"Oh, I don't know...I'm still a little tired." she said, leaning against me. I put my head on hers and said "Yeah, I am too a little." Lupa turned to Shadow and asked "You wanna go out for a little while?"

"Sure! Where are we gonna go?" he asked. She shrugged and said "No idea...How about we just take a walk?" His tail started wagging and he said "Sounds great!" She giggled and they walked over to the door and opened it, walking out and closing it.

"Now that we're alone..." Crystal said in a sexy tone. I smiled and she started licking my neck. "What are you doing, love?" I asked, laughing a bit. "Trying to please you...After the feeling you gave me earlier!" she said.

I nuzzled her and said "You don't need to do that...You've already made my life perfect! If I could never mate or do anything like that just to be with you, then I wouldn't. Everything we do together is just a bonus for me!"

She had tears in her eyes and said "That's so sweet!" I pulled her to me and she buried her head in my chest and I started rubbing her back, making her purr. "I love you, Crystal! With all my heart and more." I said, holding her.

She started to lightly cry into my fur and said "I love you too!" After a couple minutes, she stopped crying but I kept holding her. Her tail started wagging and I asked "What's got you so happy?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she said, giggling. I was confused at what she meant until I looked down. My wolfhood was out and I got embarassed. "Sorry...I never even noticed..." I said, blushing.

She smiled and, in a sexy tone, said "It's okay..." I kissed her and she brought her paw up to it, making me gasp. "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, nervous.

"Trying to have fun...Don't you like it?" she asked, seductively. I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She started running her paw up and down my length, making me moan. "Does that answer your question?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

She giggled and laid down in front of me. She started licking me and said "You taste so good!" I blushed and said "It's nothing compared to you." She smiled and kept licking me, getting me real excited.

After a couple minutes, my knot began to grow. She gasped and said "It's so big! How did that ever fit inside me?" I laughed and said "Extremely tightly!" Her tounge felt amazing on me. My breathing started to increase to a heavy pant as I felt the pressure building.

"Mmm...Crystal...almost..." I panted out. Just before I began to release, she quickly sat up and pushed her body against mine, causing my seed to jet out and onto her stomach. She started kissing me as I released and I was shaking and groaning from the intense pleasure.

When I finished, I was heavily panting. She pulled back and said "That was fun, don't you think?" I smiled and said "Yes...It was!" She giggled and looked down at her belly and saw my seed all over her.

"My prize..." she said, smiling. She bent down and started cleaning if off, enjoying the taste. I laid down on my stomach and watched her, still amazed she actually likes the taste. When she was done, she saw me staring at her and said "What?"

I quickly shook my head and said "Nothing. Just watching you." She smiled and said "Oh, okay...I'm gonna lay down for a bit."

"Okay, I am too." I said. We hopped onto the couch and laid down together, curled around each other. I kissed her forehead and said "I love you, Crystal." She cuddled deeper into my chest and said "I love you too! You know, in a week or two, we can't mate anymore until after the pups are born, right?"

"I know. And I'm fine with that." I said. She smiled and seductivly said "That doesn't mean we can't have fun together." I smiled at her and said "Sure doesn't!" She buried her head in my neck and said "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when your parents come out, okay?"

"Sure. See you later, love." I said, kissing her. I decided to stay awake and just lay there, keeping her warm and comfy. After a couple minutes, her breathing was slow and steady, telling me she was asleep. I started rubbing her back, making her purr. I ran my paw over her side and belly, feeling it was starting to get slightly bigger.

**Lupa's POV**

Shadow and I were walking down the street, just talking and enjoying the day. He was telling me about places he and Crystal went in Glacier and I was talking about living here since we were pups. He was smiling the entire time I was talking, so I could tell he was liking it here.

"Lot of cool stuff here, huh?" he asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, there really is! You know what I was just thinking about?"

"Pups?" he asked, smiling. I giggled and said "Well, that too. I was thinking about asking Dad if we could all get our own collars. That way someone doesn't think we're wild wolves."

"Well, technically Crystal and I are wild." he said, smiling. "I do like that idea, though."

"Great! I'll ask him later about it." I said. He looked up at the sky and said "Think we should head back? It'll be getting late pretty soon."

"Sure. How do you know all that, though?" I asked. He smiled and said "The sun acts like a clock. When it's straight up above you, it's right about noon. As it moves across the sky, you can look at it and tell what time is it. Right now, it's about 3PM."

"Wow, that's pretty cool! How did you learn that?" I asked. "Humphrey taught me. I don't know how he learned it, but he did. I always thought it would be a good skill to know." he said.

"That was really cool of him. What else did he teach you?" I asked. He thought for a moment and said "Mostly defensive and hunting stuff. Not much for attacking others, but that's fine since I'd never start a fight. I just end it!"

"Good. I never want to see you fight anyway. I know that no one could beat you, but still." I said. He nodded and said "Thanks." I smiled and said "No problem. What do you say we head home?"

"Sure. My feet are starting to get tired." he said. We turned around and started walking back. After a couple minutes, a car I recognized as Dad's parent's went by. It suddenly slowed to a stop and backed up to us. His mom opened the window and said "I thought that was you two. What's going on?"

"Not much, just out for a walk. We're on our way back now." Shadow said. I nodded and she said "Oh, okay. Want a ride?" Shadow looked at me and I said "No thanks. We'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay then. See you guys later then." she said. We nodded and they drove off. "Nice of them to offer us a ride." Shadow said. I smiled and said "Yeah, it was. Come on, we've still got a ways to go."

**Lilly's POV**

I woke from hearing a door shut and people talking. I opened my eyes and yawned and saw Cody's parents walk by to their room. I looked over at him and he was still asleep with my hand over me, resting on my side.

I licked his hand a few times, waking him. He opened his eyes to see mine and smiled and said "Mmm...Hey, love." I licked his cheek and said "Hey, babe. Your parents just got home. What time is it?"

He looked at the clock and said "Almost 6PM. Why do you ask?" "No reason." I said. He started rubbing my side and said "Sure...Hungry?" I started purring and said "No, not really...You?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Kids might be, though." he said. I nodded and he sat up, stretching. I hopped off the bed and started stretching as well. I felt his hand give my butt a playful slap, making me yelp.

"What was that for?" I asked, laughing. He laughed too and said "It was there." I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah, okay...Remind me not to do that again then."

"Why would I do that? You know how much I love it!" he said, smiling. I giggled and said "You just love me for my body."

"That's not true and you know it...Your perfect body is just a perk to me. I love you for who you are and what we have." he said. I smiled and said "I know. I'm just fucking with you..."

"Oh, I know! I was just reminding you of why I love you. Are you still in heat?" he asked. I lowered my chest to the floor and raised my tail and asked "I don't know...Am I?" He smiled and said "Sure looks like it! So soft and warm..."

I giggled and said "Yeah, well don't expect it tonight. Kids are possibly going to sleep with us, remember?" He nodded and said "I remember. You...can put your tail down now." I blushed and said "Why? Don't you like the view?"

"I love it! I'm guessing you want something?" he asked. I giggled and said "Maybe. What do you think?"

"I think you're turned on, but forgot my parents are home now." he said, laughing. I put my tail back down and stood up and said "Right..." He rubbed my head and said "Come on. Let's go see if the kids are hungry."

We walked out to the living room to see Dakota and Crystal on the couch, but Lupa and Shadow weren't there. "Maybe went for a walk...Let's wait until they get back." I said.

I hopped onto the couch and he sat down next to me. I laid down and rested my head on his leg. He started rubbing my back, making me purr and my tail wag. My tail kept hitting Dakota's nose and he sneezed.

"Mom?" he asked. I looked down over at him and said "Yeah, honey?" "Your tail kept hitting my nose..." he said, wiping it off. "Oh, sorry! Didn't even notice at first...Sorry, honey." I said.

"It's fine." he said. He looked around and didn't see Lupa or Shadow and asked "Where'd they go?"

"Probably for a walk. What did you guys do while we were asleep?" Cody asked. Dakota blushed and said "Nothing much...Just relaxed." I could tell he was hiding something, but decided not to ask about it.

"Okay. So are you two sleeping with us tonight?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, I guess so! Sure there's room?"

"Yep! Might be a little tight, but we'll fit." Cody said, smiling. He nodded and I asked "You two hungry?"

"I'm okay. I don't know about Crystal, though." he said. He nudged her awake and she smiled and said "Hey there, babe...Have fun earlier?" He put his paw over her mouth and motioned to us. She looked over and blushed madly.

"What about earlier?" I asked, smiling. They shook their heads and she said "N-nothing..." I giggled and said "Yeah, sure...You hungry?"

"Not much. I'm still kinda full from lunch. My stomach hurts a little, too." she said, rubbing her belly. "It's alright. Probaby going to start having morning sickness soon." I said.

"Great..." she said. Dakota rubbed her back and said "It'll be okay. I'm here if you need me..." She smiled and said "Thanks, babe...I love you." He kissed her and said "Love you too!"

**Cody's POV**

We were waiting for Lupa and Dakota to get back. We were all talking for a while when the front door opened and Lupa walked in with Shadow right behind her, shutting the door. "Hey you two. Went for a walk?" I asked.

They nodded and Lupa said "Yeah, just for a little while." "You guys hungry then?" I asked. Shadow looked at her and said "I'm not. How about you?"

"I'm alright for now." she said, smiling. "Okay, so no one's hungry." I said, laughing. I remembered I needed to tell my parents about my new job. "Be right back..." I said, getting up. I walked down to their room and knocked on the door. Mom opened it and asked "Hey Cody. What's up?"

"Got something I want to tell you guys." I said, smiling. "Okay, we'll be out in a minute." she said, smiling too. I nodded and walked back out to the couch and sat down. Lilly put her head back on my leg and said "Get your parents?"

"Yep. They'll be out in a minute." I said. A couple minutes later, they walked out to their chairs. "So, what's going on?" Dad asked.

"A few things. First off, I got a job at the Vet." I said. They smiled and Mom said "We know. We ran into Donna at the gas station on our way home. Good job!"

"Thanks! I start tommorrow morning. Lilly's gonna go with me, so the kids will be here all day. Dad, could you handle lunch when you get home?" I asked. He nodded and said "Course I can."

"Okay. Second thing is we're going to move out in a few weeks. The doctor at the vet-" I said when Mom said "Donna..." I nodded and said "She said there were around 10 two bedroom apartments in her complex. They start at $550 a month and she said that my salary would pay for two a month with money left over."

"Good! Sounds good to us!" Dad said. I smiled and said "Thanks guys! Are you guys going to be okay here alone all the time?"

"Of course! We're not old, you know!" Mom said, laughing. "Okay, just making sure..." I said, smiling.

"So what else?" she asked. Lilly smiled widely and said "I've decided to get pregnant again!" Mom came over and hugged her and said "Congratualtions, Lilly! When are you going to do it?"

"After we move...That way we can get settled down first." she said, tail wagging. "Sounds good! I'm happy for you!" Mom said, sitting back down. "You guys like the idea?"

"Yeah!" Dakota and Lupa said at the same time, excited. "Good! I'm sure having a little brother or sister would be great!" she said. "Anything else, honey?"

"No, I think that's it..." I said. They nodded and Dad said "Well, then I'm going back to the bedroom. There's a race on TV." "And I need a shower." Mom said, smiling.

"Okay. See you guys later then." I said. They walked down the hall and shut the bedroom door.

"I'm glad they're okay with us moving." Lilly said, smiling. I nodded and said "I knew they would be. You guys wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure! What'd you have in mind?" Dakota asked. I got up and went to the movie rack and looked it over. A minute later I said "How about Alpha and Omega again? I'm not seeing anything better."

"Sounds great!" Lupa said. I took it out of the case and put it in the DVD player and started it. It was about an hour and a half long and when it was over, it was almost 9PM.

"That movie never gets old..." Lilly said, yawning. I rubbed her head and said "Getting tired, love?" She nodded and I said "Okay. How about we all go to bed then? I need to get up early anyway."

They all nodded and we walked down to the room. Lilly hopped on the bed while Lupa and Dakota sat down next to it with Crystal and Shadow. I laid down while they all said goodnight to each other and kissed. Lupa and Dakota hopped on the bed and laid down, Dakota next to me and Lupa at the end.

"Lupa, why're you laying down there?" Lilly asked. She shrugged and said "I don't know..." Lilly motioned with her head to come up with her and Lupa moved over to her. Lilly moved around so Lupa was curled up at her belly and put her tail over her.

"Mom, I'm not a pup anymore." Lupa said, smiling. "Yes you are...You're my pup and you always will be." Lilly said, nuzzling her. Lupa sighed and I said "Same to you, Dakota." He smiled and said "I know, Dad."

I pulled him closer to me and he laid his head on my chest. I brought my hand up and started stroking his back. He yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

"He asleep already?" Lilly quietly asked. I nodded and she said "Must've been pretty tired..." She looked down at Lupa and she was asleep too, purring. She looked back up at me and said "I've missed this so much!"

"I have too, love. Forgot how it feels with our kids sleeping with us..." I said, smiling. I leaned over and gave her a deep kiss and said "Goodnight." She smiled and said "Night..." She laid her head down next to Lupa's and closed her eyes.

I set my alarm clock to 8:30AM and fell asleep a few minutes later.


	40. Chapter 40

**This chapter will have two lemons in it, both going on at the same time in two POV's. Just lettin' you know...**

* * *

**Cody's POV- Four Weeks Later**

It had been a few weeks since I started my new job. Lilly went with me everyday and everyone loved having her there. They'd always be talking or playing with her, or she'd be with me. Almost everyday, a dog or wolf be brought in from sickness or injury and I'd take care of them while the doctor dealt with something else more important.

Lilly was always great with the animals that would come in and their owners. She'd keep them company while I was treating them or stay with the family that came in. Everyone always complimented Lilly and said she really livend the place up.

Today was no different. She was sitting in the waiting room with a family while their cat was being treated for a cold. Since I was more dog and wolf, Donna took care of it. Lilly was keeping them company and playing with their kids. They were all having fun when Donna came out with their cat and said "He'll be fine. Just keep him warm for a few days and make sure he gets plenty of water."

"Thank you, so much!" the lady said. "No problem. Take care." she said, handing him over to them. They took him and walked out to their car. Lilly was sitting on the floor and said "They were really nice. Kids were a little rough, though. Pulled a little hair off my back."

"Oh, poor girl! Does it hurt?" I asked, rubbing her head. "No, it's fine." she said, smiling. She walked over to her bed and laid down, but not going to sleep. She just laid there, waiting for someone else to come in.

A few minutes later, there was a light grey wolf outside the door, wimpering. He was holding one leg up and limped on another. I walked over and opened the door, letting him come him.

"Hey there. What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down to him. "M-My legs...One's b-broken and the other hurts r-real bad." He said, tears in his eyes. I nodded and said "Okay. How this happen?"

"My owner...He kicked me a f-few times." he said. I started to get mad and said "Okay, come with me. I'll fix you up." He nodded and we walked to an exam room with Lilly right behind us.

"What's your name?" she asked. He weakly smiled and said "Todd...You?" She smiled too and said "Lilly. Nice to meet you. I'm so sorry for you..."

"It's okay...It doesn't hurt as bad as it used to right now." he said. I picked him up and set him on the table so I could look at his legs better. I looked over the broken one and said "Yep, it's broke alright. Let me look at the other one that hurts."

I looked at one of his back legs and it was brusied pretty badly, but not broken. "It looks like just some bad brusing. It'll be fine...Let me get a splint for the broken one. Lilly, stay here a minute." I said. She nodded and I walked out to get what I needed.

When I came back, Lilly was giggling and said "I'm from Jasper...You?" "So am I! I came from the northern pack." he said, smiling.

"I was in the western pack. What are you doing here?" she asked. "My owner found me walking along the highway in Canada and brought me home...Possibly the worst thing to happen in my life." He said, tearing up.

"I'm sorry to hear that...Oh, Cody's back! He'll fix your leg up real quick." she said, smiling. He wiped his eyes and said "Thank you! It feels much better already...Maybe this angel of a wolf has some mystic healing powers in her voice!"

Lilly giggled and said "Why thank you! In case you're thinking about trying to date me, I've already got a mate and kids..."

His smile when away and he said "Oh...Sorry..." She smiled and said "It's okay. You didn't know. I'm flattered, though!" He smiled again said "You're welcome!"

A couple minutes later, his leg was wrapped up and I said "There. All done...Where are you going from here?"

"No idea...Somewhere far away from him. Maybe back to Jasper, but it just hasn't been the same since the war..." he said, hanging his head. Lilly looked shocked and said "War? What war?"

"It's been a while, but there was a war between all the packs. The western and northern packs gave up and fled, but the eastern and southern packs fought to the death...All of them, even the Omega's. There was one wolf that outlasted most of them...He was kinda red with white paws and underbelly and green eyes. I can't remember his name...He helped me escape." he said.

Lilly was thinking and suddenly said "Garth!" He nodded and said "Yeah! That was his name!" "Was?" Lilly asked, nervous of the answer. "Yeah...He was killed just after I got away. He put up one hell of a fight, though." he said.

"Garth was one of my friends...He always had a crush on me, but never said anything about it." Lilly said, getting sad. I rubbed her back and said "He died fighting and proud. It is sad, but like he said, it's been a while since it happened."

She nodded and said "You're right...Did you ever hear anything about a wolf named Humphrey?" He shook his head and said "Sorry, I didn't."

"It's okay." she said. I looked at my watch and it was just about 5PM. "Your ready to go home, love?" I asked. She smiled and said "Yep! Where's Todd staying?"

"If it's okay with you, he can sleep in your bed for tonight." I said. She nodded and said "It's fine with me." I looked at him and said "I'll take you out there and we'll be going home now." He smiled and said "Okay. Thank you for everything."

"No problem." I said, rubbing his head. I carefully picked him up and carried him to Lilly's bed and laid him down in it. He curled up the best he could and I said "You get some rest. I don't work tommorow, but I'll come by and check on you."

"Thanks." he said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep after a couple minutes. Just before we left, Donna gave me my paycheck and said "I suggest tommorow you go look at those apartments. They're going kinda quick. There's only three left." I nodded and said "We will. Thanks. See you tommorow."

Lilly and I walked outside and got in the car. As we started driving home, she looked at me and said "It's so sad what happened with Todd. I feel so bad for him..." I pulled her to me and said "It really is...He'll be okay though, don't worry."

She smiled and said "I know...What time are we coming back tommorow?" I thought for a moment and said "Around noon...That way we get the morning with the kids." She kissed me and said "Perfect!"

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and Lupa were definately showing that they were pregnant. Their stomachs were much larger now, Lupa's slightly more. Crystal stopped getting the morning sickness yesterday, but Lupa was still getting it. Today was no different. Her and Shadow were down in the bathroom and she was throwing up again.

"Why don't we go out for a little while?" Crystal asked. I smiled and said "If you feel like it. Sure you want to while carrying them?" She nodded and said "I am. I feel like going for a walk or something."

"Well, alright then. Where to?" I asked as we got off the couch. "I don't know. How about the park?" she asked, stretching. I nuzzled her and said "Anything for you..." She giggled and said "You're sweet!"

We walked to the door and I opened it, letting her go out first. She brushed her tail over my nose as she went by. I went out behind her and shut the door. We started walking down the street to the park and she said "Are you excited about being a dad?"

"Yeah, I am! Just nervous..." I said. "Why would you be nervous?" she asked.

"I don't want to do anything to hurt or upset them...I just feel like I will at some point." I said. She nuzzled me and said "You won't, trust me. You're the nicest and most caring wolf I've ever met. You're going to be a great father!"

"Thanks, love...I still have my worries, though." I said. She nodded and said "I know, I do too. I just try not to think about them."

We kept walking for about an hour longer until she said "My feet are getting sore...What do you say we head home?" I smiled and said "Good idea. Mom and Dad might be home by now." We turned around and started home, me right behind her.

I was admiring her body, how her stomach was wide with pups and her still slender hips. She seemed to have a soft glow coming from her, which really got me excited. She turned to look at me and said "Really? This again?"

I smiled and said "You're so beautiful. I can't help it!" She shook her head and sighed, sounding upset. I jogged up next to her and said "Are you okay?"

"Anytime we go for a walk, you always stare at me..." she said. I instantly knew she was having a mood swing again. "I thought you liked it?" I asked. She sighed and said "Not every single day!"

"Well, I'm sorry, love. If you don't want me to, say something and I won't." I said. She didn't say anything so we just kept walking. Almost halfway home, I heard her sigh and say "Dakota, I'm sorry about that...I don't know why I got mad."

"Mood swing. I knew it was." I said. She nuzzled my neck and said "I'm sorry, though. I actually do like it when you look at me like that. Makes me feel sexy, you know?"

"I know. You shouldn't need me to be admiring you to feel sexy, though. You are anytime." I said, kissing her. She giggled and said "Well, thank you! You know, I was thinking...It's been a while since we had some fun..."

My tail started wagging and I said "It has! What did you have in mind?" She blushed and said "Just a long, loving night together."

"Sounds good to me! We can ask Lupa and Shadow if they'd sleep in the room tonight. I'm sure they'd like to. Stays a bit cooler in there at night." I said. She nuzzled me and said "Good idea...I love you!"

"Love you too! Can you be in heat while you're pregnant?" I asked. She shrugged and said "No idea. Why?"

"Just curious." I said, smiling. She giggled and leaned up against me as we kept walking down the street.

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I got home almost an hour ago. Dakota and Crystal weren't there, so we figured they went for a walk or something. Lupa and Shadow were laying on the floor. She'd been throwing up again, poor girl...

"Mom, how long did you have morning sickness?" Lupa asked. Lilly and I were laying on the couch together. "Not too much longer then Crystal. Maybe only a few days. Yours will go away soon, I promise." she said.

"Okay...I just really hate it. It's your fault...she said, turning to Shadow. He smiled and said "I know, love...We've been over this before. Mood swing, remember?" She quickly shook her head and said "Yeah, you're right...Thanks for reminding me."

He gave her a quick kiss and said "Anytime. You're probably not hungry, huh?" She shook her head and said "No, and don't mention that right now...My stomach is still a little queasy."

"Sorry, babe. I feel the same way from seeing you like that..." he said, licking her cheek. I looked up at the clock and it was almost 7PM. "If you guys want to go tommorow morning, we're going to go look at a couple apartments to move into soon. I've got the money ready, so It won't be much longer before we move out." I said.

They both nodded and Lupa said "Sounds good!" I smiled and said "We'll have to make a quick stop by then vet on our way over, though."

"What for? I thought you don't work tommorow?" she asked. "I don't...We had a wolf come in that I treated. His owner was abusing him. He broke some ribs and a leg...I need to check on him tommorow." I said. Lupa and Shadow gasped and he said "Why would he abuse him like that?"

"No idea. He's really a nice wolf." Lilly said. I nodded and Lupa said "Dad, have you ever said you're our owner or we're your pets?"

"Nope, not once. You guys are my family, not pets. That would be very insulting, I'm sure." I said. Shadow nodded and said "It would be. I'm glad you've never said that about us."

"You're welcome." I said, smiling. About a half hour later, Dakota and Crystal got home. They came into the living room and sat down next to Lupa and Shadow.

"Tommorow morning we're going to go look at a couple apartments if you guys wanna go. Lupa and Shadow said they'll go." I said. Dakota looked at Crystal and she shook her head.

"No thanks, Dad. I think we're going to sleep in a bit. I'm pretty tired right now..." he said, yawning. I nodded and said "Okay then. Mom and Dad are going to the store in the morning."

"Okay. Just wake us up when you get home, okay?" he asked. "Sure." I said. I sniffed the air and realized Lilly smelled a bit. Like she'd been sweating all day.

"Lilly, not to be rude, but you stink. How about a bath?" I asked. She giggled and said "Sure. It was pretty warm at the Vet today, so I think I was getting sweaty. I don't think my winter coat is completely gone."

"I'll brush you off after a bath, okay?" I asked. She nodded and I said "Okay, let's go then. Be back in a few minutes, guys." We walked down the hall and into the bathroom and I started the water, getting it warm.

**Lupa's POV**

Mom and Dad went to the room so she could get a bath. Dakota and Crystal got up onto the couch and laid down together. Dakota looked over at us and said "If you guys want to, why don't you two sleep in the room tonight? It stays a little warmer out here and Crystal's been getting cold in the mornings."

"Sure...I've been staying warm all night out here. Thanks!" I said, smiling. He nodded and laid his head down with Crystal's. I looked at Shadow and said "Wanna go get ready for bed? I'm getting tired..." He yawned and said "Yeah, I think so...See you guys tommorow!"

"Alright, see ya!" Crystal said, closing her eyes. We walked down the hall to the bedroom. Mom and Dad were in the bathroom and we could hear the water going and Mom giggling. I smiled and said "Sounds like Mom's having a good time."

He smiled too and said "Yeah...Man, I am REALLY tired right now!" I giggled and said "Well, then let's get some sleep." He licked my cheek and said "Okay, babe...Love you!" I kissed him and said "Love you too!" We laid down and curled up with each other, sharing our heat. I buried my head in his chest and closed my eyes, falling asleep after a couple minutes.

**Lilly's POV**

Cody was giving me a bath to get rid of the sweat that built up over the last couple days. It was SO relaxing...More so then usual for some reason. I sighed and said "I feel so good right now..."

He smiled and said "Why's that?" "I don't know, I just do..." I said, purring. He finished my back and sides, so I rolled over onto so he could do my back. He started massaging the soap into my fur, making me giggle.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, smiling. "Nothing. Just get you clean." he said, massaging me. I lightly moaned and said "Feels great..."

"I'm glad you like it!" he said as he started on my stomach. The warm water and soap running over me was feeling great and getting me excited. I could feel my rear heating up, but it wasn't mating season yet.

He got a whiff of my scent in the air and said "Well, someone's having a good time!" I giggled and said "You do that to me! I can't help it!" He laughed and started washing around my womanhood, making me blush.

"I think I know what we're doing tonight..." I said in a sexy tone. "You sure? The kids are right out there in the bedroom." he said. I nodded and said "We'll stay in here...Just keep the water on."

"Okay, if you really want to." he said, smiling. I nodded and said "I do! It's been a while for me..." After a couple minutes, he rinsed me off and I hopped out, shaking off. He got a comb and started running it through my fur, pulling the winter coat out. I started purring and laid down on my stomach as he did my back and sides.

It felt really good. Like all the tension in my body was being pulled out and away. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. My rear was getting really hot, almost unbearable. My tail started wagging, trying to cool myself down. My scent was filling the air, getting me even more excited.

After a couple minutes, my womanhood was getting really wet and itchy, telling me I needed relief. "I need you now!" I said, putting my rear in the air and raising my tail over my back. He laughed and said "I can see that! Let me finish your fur first." I nodded and wimpered "Just hurry!"

He continued to brush me off, still pulling old hair out. I held my butt up for him, letting him see how badly I needed him. He moved to my side and started doing my side and legs. I started to wimper from the heat and itch in my rear. He smiled and put his hand over my womanhood, slowly rubbing me.

"Mmmm...Yeah...Just what I needed!" I said, grinding my hips around on his hand, increasing the pleasure I felt. He smiled and kept brushing me, going much slower and more deliberate now.

**Dakota's POV**

Lupa and Shadow went to bed about 20 minutes ago, leaving Crystal and I on the couch. I figured Mom and Dad went to bed already. Crystal's scent was filling the air and she said "I'm ready whenever you are!" I smiled and started to lick her neck, making her purr.

She moved around and rolled onto her back, giving me more access. I kept licking her, moving down her body slowly. She was squirming around in pleasure and said "Remember when we just pleasure each other that day?"

I nodded and said "Yeah. Wanna do that again?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I do! I don't think mating would be safe right now." I smiled and said "Good call. I didn't think it would be either. I have no problem making you feel good, though!"

She giggled and said "Same here! Mmm... I love you!" I leaned over and kissed her and said "I love you too! Now, relax and let me take care of you..." She laid her head back and I continued licking her. When I got to her belly, she was really warm and her womanhood was extremely wet by now.

I ran my tounge over her nipples, making her shiver and moan. I kept at it until she was panting like crazy. I knew she was getting close to her orgasm, so I started gently nibbling on her nipples, pushing her closer and closer.

When her orgasm finally hit her, she started shaking and crying in pleasure. I went up and locked lips with her, quieting her. She sprayed her juice all over my crotch, soaking me. She pulled me down to her while it racked her body. She was panting heavily when it finally stopped.

"That was amazing!" she said between breaths. I kissed her again and said "I'm glad you liked it! Feel better?" She slowly nodded and said "Much better! Now it's my turn!"

**Lilly's POV**

Cody was brushing my other side now, still rubbing me and making me want even more. We'd been like this for at least 10 minutes now. My juice was flowing out like a river, running down my legs and onto the towel below me. I was panting and said "Come on! Really please me!"

He pushed a couple fingers inside me, making me lightly growl in pleasure. "Yeah, just like that!" I moaned. He was thrusting them into me, pushing me close to a huge orgasm. After a couple minutes, I was almost hyperventilating. It was just about to take me over when he stopped. I looked at him and said "Why'd...you stop?"

"Because I'm not done yet with your fur." he said, smiling. I was panting and said "Well, hurry up!" He laughed and kept brushing me, slowly moving his fingers around inside me. It felt really good, but not good enough for me.

A few minutes later, he finished my sides and back. I looked at him and said "Take me! NOW!" He kissed me and said "Okay. I love you!" "I love you too!" I said. He took his clothes off and got behind me. He was kneeling behind me and pushed into me. I groaned in pleasure and said "Yes...I need this!"

We were mating just like two wolves would, him holding onto my hips and thrusting into me. It felt SO good like this! He leaned over my back and started kissing my neck and said "I love you, Lilly! So much..." I turned my head and locked lips with him while he was doing me. The pleasure was so intense, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

A couple minutes later, I was wimpering in pleasure as my orgasm got closer and stronger. We were still kissing when it started, racking my entire body. I started moaning into his mouth as I was shaking uncontrollably. My juice sprayed out around his big member, soaking us both. It last for at least a minute, leaving me exhausted.

My back legs were starting to give out, but I held myself up for him. My fluids were running out and our scent was extremely heavy, exciting us both even more. After a couple more minutes, he said "Mmm...Lilly, it's coming!" "Do it! Fill me up!" I said while we were still kissing.

He started heavily panting and groaning and he started releasing into me, warming me from the inside. I moaned and said "That's it...Fill me with that hot seed!" I lowered my rear to the floor, him following. We laid on our sides facing each other. His member was still inside me, like we were tied together.

He pulled me to him and said "That was amazing, Lilly! I love you so much!" I kissed him and said "I love you too! How about we stay like this for a while? I love feeling you inside me!"

**Dakota's POV**

I smiled and moved off Crystal, letting her sit up. She stretched and we got off the couch.

She started kissing me again, pushing me onto my back. My wolfhood was already fully out and ready for her. She looked down at me and said "So big! So warm!" I blushed and she started licking my chest and stomach, getting me even more excited.

She licked all around my wolfhood, making me lightly moan in pleasure. "Mmm, Crystal...That feels so great!" I moaned out. She giggled and kept licking me. My precum started to flow out and onto me.

She saw it and started licking it up as it came out, enjoying the taste. She sat down right next to me and I put my paw on her back, stroking her fur. She started purring and said "I love you!" I smiled and said "I love you too! Don't stop! That feels so good!"

After a couple minutes, I was heavily panting and I could feel that intense pressure building inside me. I grunted and said "Crystal! Don't stop!" She smiled and kept licking me as I released my seed. It shot out and some got on her nose while the rest pumped out onto my chest and stomach.

She started licking it all up while it was still coming out. I was panting hard and said "I love you!" She kissed me and said "I love you too!" She cleaned me off and a couple minutes later, laid down next to me. I rolled onto my side and pulled her to me and started licking her neck.

I was exhausted and was starting to fall asleep. She saw that and said "I'm tired...Let's get some sleep." I kissed her and said "Okay...Goodnight, love!" She cuddled up to me and buried her head in my neck. I closed my eyes and fell asleep rather quickly.

**Lilly's POV**

We were laying on the bathroom floor, exhausted and spent. After a couple minutes, I sat up and stretched. He did too and said "How about another bath? Don't want the kids smelling that."

"Good idea. Think this tub is big enough for both of us?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, it is. Come on..." We got in and the water was still going and still warm. He washed me off first, getting all the scents off me. When he was done, he started cleaning himself off.

A few minutes later we got out and I shook dry while he got a clean towel and dried off. "I'm happy we did this tonight! I know I'm not in heat right now, but it sure felt like it, thanks to you!" I said. He bent down and kissed me and said "I'm happy too! Why don't you go to the bedroom while I get dressed?"

"Okay. Love you!" I said. He opened the door and I walked out. Lupa and Shadow were sleeping in here tonight. A little odd, but I'm sure they had a good reason. I got up on the bed and laid down next to the pillows. A couple minutes later, he came out and got in bed with me, pulling me close to him so our bodies were pressed together.

"I love you so much, Lilly! I can't see my life without you!" he said, stroking my head and back. I was purring and said "I love you too! Sometimes I can't believe I got lucky enough to meet you. I sometimes think this is all a really good dream that I can't wake up from!"

We started making out for a while until I yawned and said "I'm gonna get some sleep now...Goodnight..." He pulled my head to his chest and said "Okay, goodnight, love..." I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his warm embrace, extremely comfortable and totally exhausted.

* * *

**So there's that chapter. Took me a couple days to do, mostly because I was celebrating the 4th with friends and family. Hope this make up for the wait!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Cody's POV**

I woke the next morning from the sun in my eyes through the window. I groaned and rolled over to see Lilly still asleep, huge smile on her face. I cuddled closer to her, gently pulling her to me. I started rubbing her back, making her purr. I kissed her nose and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

After a couple minutes, I gave up and looked at my clock. It was 7:30AM...Little early for me yet. I looked back at Lilly and she was still softly purring in her sleep. Her breath was running across neck. I started lightly kissing her head and neck, making her lightly moan in her sleep.

She started to wake up while I was kissing her neck and said "Well, morning to you too!" I moved my head back up to hers and kissed her and said "Good morning, love! Sleep good?" She nodded and said "I slept GREAT! Not surprising after last night..." I smiled and said "Same here...You were flat out amazing!"

She giggled and said "Me? You're the one who can get me worked up like I'm in heat!" I laughed and said "Good or bad thing?" She kissed me and said "Good! Very good!" I kissed her back and said "I love you, Lilly...You're everything to me, no matter what we do."

"I love you too! Don't ever leave me for any reason!" she said, burying her head in my chest. I stroked her back and head and said "I won't, I promise." We lay there for a few minutes until I said "I think it's time we get up now...You hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit. What are we having this morning?" she asked, looking up at me. "How about eggs?" I asked. She smiled and said "I love eggs! Bacon, too?" "Of course! I'll get them cooked. You just lay here and relax, my sweet girl!" I said, kissing her nose.

She giggled and said "Well, okay..." I got up and stretched, relieving the tension in my muscles. Lilly curled up and I walked out to the kitched to get breakfast ready. Mom was up and getting coffee already.

"Morning, Mom!" I said, walking into the kitched. She smiled and said "Morning. You're up early. What's the occasion?"

"Just got tired of sleeping. Figured I'd get breakfast ready. You and Dad hungry?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No, not really. We had a big dinner last night. What are you guys going to do today?"

"Well, in a few hours after the kids get up, Lilly, Lupa, Shadow and I are going to go look at a couple of apartments for rent." I said, getting the eggs and bacon out. She nodded and said "Okay. Dakota and Crystal aren't going?"

"No, they wanted to sleep in this morning." I said. I got the frying pans out and started cooking. Mom went back down to their room to take a shower. While I was cooking, Shadow came out and smelled the food.

"Morning, Shadow. You hungry?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and said "Yeah, I am. Thanks!" "No problem. Why don't you go get Lupa up and see if she's hungry?" I said. He nodded and walked back down the hall.

About a minute later, I heard claws scratching across the floor followed by vomiting. I sighed and said "Poor girl...I hope she gets over it soon..." Shadow came back out and said "She's uh...not hungry right now."

"Yeah, I could hear her...Are you guys still coming with us later?" I asked. He shrugged and said "If Lupa's feeling okay. If not, I'll stay with her." I nodded and said "Good idea. She really loves you, you know that?"

His tail started wagging and he said "Yeah, I know...I really do love her, too! I'm not going anywhere without her. If she's sick then I'm staying by her side. I don't care if I get sick too, as long as she's comfortable and happy."

I smiled and said "I'm glad you're her mate! I know you meant every word you just said." He nodded and said "Thank you! If you don't mind, I'm going to go make sure she's okay."

"Okay. Food'll be done in a few minutes." I said. He walked back down the hall to the bathroom with Lupa to comfort her. I smiled and thought "He's going to be an excellent father..."

**Lupa's POV**

I was in the bathroom with my head in the toilet, waiting until I had to throw up again. Shadow came back in and sat down next to me, rubbing my back and said "I hope you feel better soon, babe...I don't like seeing you like this."

I weakly smiled and said "Thank you, Shadow...It's all worth it in the end, though." He smiled and said "Yeah, it is...Have they started kicking yet?"

"Not that I've felt. They might-" I was stopped from vomiting again. I wimpered and said "I'm so tired of this!" I heard him sniff and I looked at him to see tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I get so sad seeing you in pain...I'm sorry I had to put you through this!" he said, starting to cry. I moved over and hugged him and said "You have nothing to be sorry about. We both wanted to be parents. I knew this would happen, so it's nothing to worry about, okay?"

He nodded and wiped his eyes. I smiled and said "I think I'm done for now...My stomach feels fine now." He smiled and said "Okay...What were you saying before you threw up again?"

I thought for a moment and said "Oh, right. I was saying they might start kicking soon, but I don't know when." He nodded and said "Yeah, hopefully. I'd like to know how many you're having!" I nuzzled him and said "Why don't we let it be a surprise?" He smiled and said "I like surprises!"

I giggled and said "Why don't you go out and eat now? I'm gonna lay back down for a bit after I get some water." "Okay, babe. Just call me if you need me." he said. I kissed him and we walked out of the bathroom and I went to water bowl to clean my mouth out.

Dad had breakfast ready and Shadow started eating while I laid down by the couch, relaxing on the floor on my side.

**Lilly's POV**

I dozed back off while Cody was cooking breakfast. I was woken up by the smell of bacon wafting into the room. I sat up and stretched, groaning as I felt my joints pop but in a good way. I looked at the floor and noticed Shadow and Lupa were gone.

"Probably out eating breakfast..." I thought. I hopped off the bed and trotted out to the living room to see a plate for me on the couch next to Cody. I hopped up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Morning, love. Eat up, got a long day today." he said, kissing me back. I nodded and started eating, but noticed Lupa wasn't. I looked over at her and said "Lupa, you okay? You're not eating anything."

"I know. I'm fine, just not hungry this morning. I've still got the morning sickness..." she said. I nodded and said "Okay. You do need to eat, though." She smiled and said "I know. I'll eat later today."

I went back to eating my breakfast. After a couple minutes, I finished and said "That was good! Did you do something different?"

"Just added some vegetables to it. Not much, but enough." he said. I nodded and said "It's really good!" He smiled and got up, taking my plate and his to the kitchen. He picked up Shadow's after he finished eating and cleaned them.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. I'll be back in a little bit." he said, coming into the living room. I gave him a quick kiss and said "Okay, just be quick." He walked down the hall to the bedroom to take his shower.

While he was in there, Lupa and Shadow were talking about random things that didn't interest me. Dakota and Crystal were still asleep, so I laid down and started to doze off.

I woke up what seemed like a few seconds later. Lupa and Shadow were laying together, kissing. I smiled and looked at the clock. It had been almost 30 minutes since Cody went to take a shower.

"He never takes this long..." I thought. I waited a couple more minutes but he never came out. I hopped off the couch and walked down the hall to the room. Just before I was about to go in, I heard him talking on his phone.

"I know that, but she's real clingy. I'd leave her...I know she'd be real upset, but there's really not any other choice. Yeah, okay. All right, talk to you later." he said. I walked in and said "You bastard!" He turned to look at me and said "Lilly? What's wrong?"

I started crying heavily and ran to the door, opening it and going outside. I slammed it shut behind me and ran to the side of the house, hiding in a bush and crying my eyes out.

**Cody's POV**

I was talking to Eugene on my phone after I got out of the shower. After I hung up, I heard Lilly yell "You bastard!" I turned to look at her, tears in her eyes. "Lilly? What's wrong?" I asked. She turned and ran out of the room. I heard the door open and slam shut.

I went out to see the kids all looking at me. "Dad! What the hell did you do to Mom?" Dakota growled. "I didn't do anything..." I said, not knowing what was wrong.

"Then why'd she yell like that and run outside crying?" he asked, angry with me. I sighed and said "I don't know..."

"Well, figure it out! You really upset her somehow and you need to fix it!" he said. I nodded and walked outside, hoping she didn't run away.

"Lilly?" I called out. No answer..."Lilly!" I yelled, louder this time. Still nothing. I started walking around the house, looking everywhere I could. I checked the front, right side and back of the house, not seeing her anywhere.

I started walking down the left side when I could hear a faint crying sound. I looked around and saw a patch of white in a bush. I walked over and knelt down to see Lilly in it, crying.

"Lilly, what's wrong? Why are you upset?" I asked. She broke down crying, not saying anything. I reached over and pulled her to me, despite her best attempt to get away. I pulled her head to my chest, letting her cry on me.

"Why w-would you leave m-me?" she asked, crying heavily. I picked her head up and stared into her eyes and said "I would never leave you. Why would make you think that I would?"

"I h-heard you on your ph-phone...You said I was c-clingy!" She said. It hit me like a brick to the face. She heard me talking to Eugene and thought I was talking about her.

I kept staring into her eyes and said "I wasn't talking about you, trust me. I was talking to Eugene about his girlfriend. She's been really clingy recently and he's going to break up with her. That's what I meant by what I said. I'm sorry you had to hear it..."

Her eyes went wide and she said "You're...not leaving me?" I shook my head and kissed her deeply. "I would NEVER leave you. You and the kids are my life. If I left you, I'd be throwing that all way. Everything we have would be gone in a flash and you'd never forgive me. I cannot put you through that."

She started crying again and buried her head in my chest. I hugged her tightly and said "I love you and I always will! If you hear me talking about something like that again on the phone, don't assume I mean you, okay?"

She nodded and said "I love you too! I'm sorry I reacted like this...I didn't know what to think at the time." I rubbed her back and said "It's okay...Dakota's really mad at me right now...Let's go back inside, okay?"

"Okay...Carry me!" she said, smiling. I smiled back and picked her up, her back in my arms. I kissed her again and said "I love you..." She kissed me back and said "I love you too!" I carried her back inside and sat down on the couch, laying her on my lap.

"Mom, you okay?" Lupa asked. She nodded and said "Sorry about that, guys...It was all a misunderstanding. Your dad was talking about something else and I took it the wrong way." They nodded and Dakota said "Sorry for getting mad at you, Dad. I thought you hurt Mom..."

"It's okay, son. I don't blame you for getting mad. I would've done the same thing if I were you. Been meaning to ask, when do you guys want to have the wedding?" I asked. Dakota smiled and said "Would tonight work?"

Lilly and I smiled too and she said "Tonight would be perfect! Where at?" Dakota shook his head and said "Can't tell you, but Dad knows where it is." Lilly looked at me and I said "It's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes and said "Fine...Think we should be going about now?" I nodded and said "Yeah, it's almost 9:30...Gotta stop by the Vet this morning. Can you guys give us a minute? Just wait outside, we'll be right out."

They all nodded and went outside, leaving Lilly and I alone on the couch. "What's the matter?" she asked. I pulled her up so she was sitting on my lap and started kissing her. She laid her ears back and softly moaned, enjoying it. I turned and laid on my back, Lilly laying on my chest.

We were making out, loving each other. I started running my hand up and down her back and sides, making her loudly purr. We kept at it for a few minutes until she pulled back and said "I take it that's you're way of saying sorry?" I smiled and said "One way...Do you approve of it?"

She locked her lips back onto mine and we started kissing again. I put my hands on her hips and started rubbing them, making her lightly moan. We broke apart a minute later, panting. She smiled and said "I think the kids are still waiting for us..."

"Yeah, they are...I love you, Lilly!" I said, rubbing her hips. "I love you too! Let's go now. I'm sure they're starting to get suspisious." she said. I nodded and she got off my and hopped onto the floor.

She turned to walk to the door and I playfully slapped her butt, making her giggle. I got up and we walked outside, the kids sitting outside waiting for us.

"Sorry it took so long." Lilly said. "It's fine. We leaving now?" Lupa asked. I nodded and said "Yeah. Dakota, Crystal, you guys staying here?"

"Actually, I think we'll come along now that we're up." Crystal said. He nodded and I said "Okay. I'm sure you guys would enjoy seeing our new place." We all got in the car and started driving to the Vet.

Lilly was leaning up against me, tail wagging. She was purring, but I wasn't doing anything to her. "What's got you so happy?" I asked, smiling. "Because I'm with you and the kids..." she said. She then wispered in my ear "And because we're going to be having a LOT of fun tonight."

I smiled and kissed her, making her giggle. A few minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot and got out and walked inside. The receptionist saw us and said "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Good! Just stopped by to see Todd this morning." I said, smiling. She nodded and said "Well, come on back!" She opened the door for us and Todd was sitting up, tail wagging. "Hey, buddy! How you feeling?" I asked.

"Great! My leg barely hurts anymore thanks to you!" he said, smiling. I rubbed his head and said "You're welcome." He looked at the kids and said "They all yours?"

"No, just Dakota and Lupa. Shadow and Crystal are their mates." Lilly said, smiling. They all said hi and Todd looked at Crystal and Lupa and asked "Are you guys...pregnant?" They both nodded and nuzzled Shadow and Dakota, smiling widely.

"Yeah, we are! About four weeks..." Lupa said. He nodded and said "Well, congratulations!" "Thank you!" Dakota and Shadow said. "Well, we should be going now...We're looking at apartments today. Just stopped by to how you were doing." I said.

"Alright! Thanks!" he said, smiling. "No problem. I come back to work Monday, so I'll see you again soon!" I said. We walked outside and got back in the car. The drive to the apartment complex was only a couple minutes, so we got there quickly.

**Lilly's POV**

Cody parked the car and we got out, looking at the large, beautiful buildings. "Well, think we should go take a look?" he asked. We all walked to a small building with the word "Office" on it and went inside.

There was a lady in there at a desk and she said "Hi! Can I help you?" Cody nodded and said "Yeah, I understand you have a few two bedroom apartments for rent?"

"We do! Are you interested in finding one?" she asked. "Yeah, pretty soon too. This complex IS dog friendly, right?" he asked. She nodded and said "Yep! The two bedroom apartments have a six dog limit. Three and up are seven limit."

"Okay, then a two bedroom would be fine. Could we take a look at a couple?" he asked. "Sure! Do you want ground floor or third floor?" she asked. "Uh...third floor." he said.

We all walked out and to a large, metal door that said "Elevator" and got in. The lady pushed a button and we started going up. After a few seconds, we stopped and the door opened. We walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a door that said "290".

She put a key in it and opened it. We walked in and looked around. Pretty big living room and kitchen. I went down a small hallway to see two bedrooms, not huge but good size. Plenty big enough for us all. I went back out to where Cody was. The kids were all looking around, sniffing everything.

"This one is $600 a month, water and gas included. You can decorate and paint it if you like, but please notify us first. The bathroom was redone recently with a large jacuzzi tub to match the rest of the apartments. If you want this one, you can move in almost immediately. Just need to do the paperwork and get the first and last month rent." she said.

He nodded and said "It sounds perfect for us. What do you think, Lilly?" I smiled and said "I love it!" The lady was a little shocked I could talk but said "I'm glad you like it! Would you like see the other one? It's not nearly as big..."

"That's okay. I think we'll take this one!" he said, smiling. She smiled too and said "Okay. Let's go back to the office and take care of the paperwork." We walked out and she locked the door. We went back downstairs and into her office again.

She got a few pages of paper and said "Okay, this is the rental agreement. Just look it over at the things you can and can't do. If you agree with it all, just sign the bottom." He nodded and read it and after a minute, signed it.

She laid another one down and said "This is the pet policy. Just basically says any dogs you have can't be barking all the time. Noise issues..." He smiled and said "Nothing to worry about there."

I nodded and she said "Okay, last is the confirmation page. Just says that we told you about the policies, showed you everything you asked about and stuff like that. Look it over and sign the bottom if you are sure you want to get the apartment."

"Sure." he said, reading it. It took a couple minutes and when he was done, he signed the bottom. She took it and said "Okay, all that's left to do is the payment. Cash or card?"

"Card." he said, taking his wallet out. She ran it through a small machine and a minute later, a small strip of paper come out. She hands it to him with a pen and said "Just need you to sign to authorize it." He signed it and handed them back.

"Okay, all good! You can start moving in tommorow morning after the carpet cleaners finish the bedrooms. Enjoy!" she said, standing up. "Thank you!" he said, shaking her hand. We walked outside and back to the car and got in.

"Wow, our own place to live!" Dakota said, happy. Cody smiled and said "Sure is! I'm just putting one rule down before we move in..."

"What is it?" I asked. He laughed and said "If you guys decide to mate at anytime, close the door. I have no problem with it, just to let you know." The kids all blushed and Lupa said "We can do that. Thanks, Dad..."

"No problem. Now, if you guys feel like it, why don't we go to the pet store and get a couple good size beds for you guys?" He said. They all smiled and Dakota said "That sounds great! One question...Who's getting the bedroom?"

"You guys decide. It will stay warmer in the mornings since the sun rises on the side the window's on." He said. Dakota and Lupa looked at each other and she said "You two can have it. I get too warm in the bedroom as it is. You don't mind, do you, babe?"

Shadow smiled and said "Not at all!" She nuzzled him and Dakota said "Thanks guys!"

**Cody's POV**

We got to the pet store a few minutes later and parked the car. We got out and walked inside, looking around. We walked over to the dog section and looked at the beds they had. They had to be large enough for two wolves and pups with them.

We found a few that were large enough. They weren't like a normal dog bed, they were a large square bed, raised off the floor a couple inches. They had a soft mattress inside a wooden frame.

"What do you guys think?" I asked. Crystal smiled widely and said "I love it! What about you?" Dakota nodded and said "I love it, too!" Lupa and Shadow saw one a different color, but pretty much the same.

This one had a white mattress and a dark grey frame. "I like this one, Dad!" she said. I walked over and said "It's nice! You like it, Shadow?" He nodded and I said "Alright then! I'll go pay for them and we can go home."

I walked over to the cashier and said "I've got a couple dog beds I want to get, but need to pick them up tommorow morning. Can I pay for them now and just get them in the morning?"

"Sure! We'll tag them so we know not to sell them." the guy said. "Thanks. How much is it?" He scanned them and said "$73.44." I handed him my card and he ran it and gave it back. He handed me the reciept and said "Just bring this in tommorow and let them know you're here to pick them up."

"Okay, thanks!" I said. We walked back outside to the car and got in, driving home. When we got home, I parked the car and we walked inside. Dakota and Crystal went over to the couch and laid down while Lupa and Shadow laid down on the floor.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note from Mom. "Had to go into work today. Be home around 6. Dad took the car to get some work done on it." it said. Lilly looked up at me and said "Something wrong?"

"Nope. What do you say we go lay down for a bit?" I asked. She nodded and turned around, walking toward the hallway. I bent down a picked her up in my arms, laying on her back. She giggled and I walked down the hall with Lilly and into our room. I laid Lilly down on the bed and pushed the door shut behind me and got into bed with her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay, here is Chapter 42. I accidentally posted it before it was done the first time. Sorry about that, guys!**

* * *

I carried Lilly to our bedroom and laid her on the bed. I turned to shut the door and got into bed, locking lips with her and rubbing her back. She started loudly purring and softly moaning. I pulled her to me, pressing our bodies together. She closed her eyes to enjoy it more, tail wagging like crazy.

"Mmm...I love you so much!" she moaned. I moved my hand to her side and belly, feeling how warm she was. Felt like she was in heat, but I knew she wasn't. Her scents was starting to escape when she stopped me.

"Not tonight, okay?" she asked. I nodded and said "Okay. I won't unless you want to." She kissed me and said "One thing I love about you..."

**Dakota's POV**

I was laying on the couch with Crystal, relaxing. Dad was carrying Mom down to their room and shut the door, so I'm guessing they decided to have some "alone time", which was fine. Crystal was curled up next to me, her large belly pressed against mine. Her warmth was amazing.

I laid my head down and closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. A couple minutes later, I was just about to fall asleep when I felt something tap me. I opened my eyes and said "What's up, love?"

She didn't answer, but was softly breathing, asleep. I looked over at Lupa and Shadow. She was asleep and he was almost asleep. I shrugged and laid my head back down when I felt it again. I looked down at our bellies where I felt it. I smiled and thought "They're kicking!"

I gently nudged Crystal, waking her. "Mmm...what's wrong?" she asked, yawning. I kissed her and said "The pups are kicking!" Her head shot up and she looked down at her belly and sure enough, another kick.

She started to tear up and said "I've been waiting for this for so long!" We kissed again and I said "So have I!"

She buried her head in my neck, softly crying in happiness. I laid my head down around hers and started rubbing her hot belly. A few minutes later, she fell back asleep. I closed my eyes and wispered "I love you, Crystal...So much..." She let out a soft purr, telling me she heard me.

I kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep after a couple minutes, Crystal wrapped in my arms.

**Lilly's POV**

We lay in bed for a couple hours, cuddling and loving each other. I lost track of time and noticed the sun was starting to go down. I looked at the alarm clock and it was almost 7PM.

"Hey, Cody?" I asked. He smiled and said "I know. The wedding." I nodded and said "Why don't we go make sure they're ready?"

"Good idea. Hopefully Mom and Dad are home now. I sent her a message about the wedding." he said. I got up and hopped off the bed with him. We walked out to the living room to see the kids were asleep.

Cody woke Crystal and Dakota while I woke Lupa and Shadow. "Hi, Mom...What's up?" Lupa yawned. I smiled and said "A wedding, that's what." She shot up and said "Oh my god, I forgot all about that!"

I giggled and said "It's okay. Calm down..." She took a breath and sat down and said "Okay..." Shadow came over to her and said "We're getting married tonight! Of course you're nervous! I am too."

Dakota and Crystal sat up and stretched and he said "Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure. Let's go the room." he said. They walked down the hallway and closed the door down behind them.

"You excited, Crystal?" I asked. She quickly nodded and said "And nervous...Think we should clean up first?" I smiled and said "I'm sure Dakota won't care how you smell, but it wouldn't hurt. We can go over to the park where the pond is."

"Great! Wonder what they're talking about..." she said, looking down the hallway. A couple minutes later, they came back out, Dakota's tail going a mile a minute. He got back up with Crystal and deeply kissed her, making her purr.

"What was that for?" she asked, blushing. He nuzzled her neck and said "I'm getting married to the most beautiful wolf in the entire world tonight! And the girl of my dreams, pregnant with our pups..."

A tear ran down her cheek and she said "That's so sweet! I love you so much!" He kissed her again and said "Dad, are Grandma and Grandpa home?" He shrugged and said "I don't know...I'll go see."

**Cody's POV**

I walked down the hallway to my parent's bedroom and knocked on the door. I waited a couple minutes, but no one answered. I walked back out to the living room and said "Doesn't look like it...They said they were going..."

"It's okay...Maybe their busy." Lilly said. I sighed and said "Too busy for you guys' wedding? I don't think so..." Lilly shrugged and said "I don't know. Why don't we head over to the park so we can wash up in the pond?"

"Okay, I'll call Mom on our way over..." I said. I went down to the bedroom to put on clean clothes and we went outside after I came back out. We got in my car and drove over to the park. Lilly and the kids went over to the water, hopping in and getting cleaned up. I waited by the car and took my phone out.

I dialed Mom's cell number and waited. She answered and said "Hey, Cody. What's up?"

"Are you guys coming to the wedding tonight?" I asked.

"Oh, damn, I forgot it was tonight. Yeah, we'll be home in a few minutes."

"Well, we just left and are on our way over to where Dakota had in mind. I told Dad about it, so he knows where. You'll want to bring the truck, though."

"Oh, okay. We'll go home and change clothes and meet you guys there. Hope we're not going to be too late..."

"No, it's fine. It'll be under the moonlight. See you guys in a little bit."

"Okay, bye." she said, hanging up. A few minutes later, Lilly and the kids got out and shook dry. They came back over and Lilly said "Okay, all ready to go. Are your parents coming?"

"Yeah, they'll meet us there. Dad knows where it is." I said. She nodded and we all got back in the car and drove off. I could tell everyone was nervous. After a few minutes, I pulled onto the highway and followed it for about a half hour.

When we got to our exit, I got off and followed the dirt road Dakota and I took when I still had my Jeep. Since my car was AWD, it had no problems. After about 10 minutes, we parked at the top of the hill, overlooking the city.

We all got out and sat down, waiting for Mom and Dad. Crystal gasped and said "It's beautiful up here! How did you know about this place?" Dakota smiled and said "This is where Dad and I came a long time ago, just before the accident. It was our first time just hanging out together. I never forgot about this place and knew it would be perfect for something like this."

"It is! I love it too!" Lupa said, looking out at the city. The sun was almost down and the full moon was in the sky, giving everything a soft glow, including Lupa and Lilly's fur.

"Babe...you look stunning!" Shadow said, staring at her. She blushed and said "Aw...Thank you!" He licked her cheek and I looked at Lilly. She looked so beautiful tonight. Not that she doesn't always, but tonight was different.

"Hey, Lilly?" I asked. She turned her head to me and I locked lips with her, making her moan in surprise. She laid her ears back and started purring. When we broke apart, she smiled and said "What was that for?"

"Because I love you so much! You look amazing right now!" I said. She blushed and put her head on my shoulder and said "I love you too! I can't believe our kids are getting married already!"

"Neither can I, but I couldn't be happier for them!" I said, rubbing her back. She started to cry out of happiness, so I pulled her head to my chest. After almost an hour, we heard a diesel engine coming up the trail. I looked back to see the truck coming up and parking behind my car.

Mom and Dad got out and she said "Sorry it took so long...Had to stop for fuel." I nodded and said "It's fine. I think we're about ready to start." Mom smiled and said "Well, alright then!"

We walked a little closer to the edge and I asked "Who's first?" Lupa and Shadow looked at Dakota and said "Since you found this place, you two go ahead." They nodded and said "Thanks, guys!"

"Okay, you guys all know how it goes. Accept each others scent, nibble on the ear and rubbing noses..." Lilly said, tears in her eyes. Mom, Dad and I stood together while Lilly sat down next to me.

Dakota and Crystal started their routine, taking it slow. Lilly was softly crying, along with Mom. Right before the nose rub, Dakota looked at me with tears flowing out of his eyes. That broke me and I started crying too and nodded to him. He smiled and rubbed his nose on Crystal's, making her break down as well.

They rubbed noses for a couple minutes, savoring the moment. Crystal was crying heavily and pushed him onto his back, standing over him and they started kissing. We all started clapping for them.

After a couple minutes, they got up and came over to us, sitting next to ear other. Crystal had her head buried in his neck, still crying. I reached down and rubbed his head, making him smile again.

Lupa and Shadow did their's as well, having the same effect on everyone. After they rubbed noses and kissed, Shadow wispered something in her ear, making her blush heavily and tail going wildly. She wispered something back to him, and he blushed too and laughed.

They came over to us and Lilly hugged Lupa and said "I'm so happy for you all! You guys are all married now!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Lupa and Dakota said, tears in their eyes still. Mom and Dad came over and Dad said "Congratulations, guys! I'm sorry to leave all the sudden, but we need to go. Some friends from work are having a party tonight and we need to be there."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you guys were here tonight." I said. Mom nodded and said "So are we..." She gave me a hug and said "We won't be home til at least noon tommorow."

"Okay. See you guys tommorow then." I said. They walked back to the truck and drove back down the hill. I went back over to Lilly and the kids and leaned against the car.

"So, you guys happy?" I asked, smiling. They all nodded and Dakota said "I sure know I am!" Crystal gave him a kiss and Lupa said "So what about you two, Dad?"

"What about us what?" I asked. She smiled and said "Why don't you two get married to while we're here?" Lilly's ears perked up and she looked at me, smiling widely and tail going. I smiled and said "I'd love to, but I'm not a wolf so I don't know how it would work."

"It doesn't matter. Just do what they did." Lilly said, coming over to me. She hopped up and put her front paws on my legs and asked "Please!" with her puppy dog face.

I sighed and said "Oh, alright. But only because I can't say no to you. I'm going to look so dumb..."

"Maybe a little..." Dakota said, making everyone laugh.

**Lilly's POV**

My tail was wagging wildy when Cody said yes! I was so excited we were about to finally get married I could hardly keep from jumping on him and licking him to death! I got down off him and we walked over to where the kids did their routine.

"Just so you know, I'm extremely nervous right now!" he said. I giggled and said "I am too! Just don't worry about it and go with it, okay?" He nodded and said "Okay, love!"

We started our routine, it being a little awkward at first since he's not a wolf, but it was still great! I took in his masculine scent, loving it so much. He breathed in my sweet scent, smiling the entire time.

When we got to the nibble on the ear, I bit his a little too hard. He laughed and said "Ouch, easy!" I giggled and said "Sorry..." He bit mine a little, but not hard enough to hurt. It just excited me, making my rear start to get hot instantly.

When we were about to rub noses, I pressed mine against his and started kissing him. He kissed me back and I pushed him onto his back, laying on his chest. He stared deeply in my eyes and I could feel his love as I stared back.

"I love you so much, Lilly!" he said. He put his arms around me, holding me tight. He started nuzzling my neck, making me giggle.

"Easy, babe! Don't forget the kids are here right now..." I said. He pulled back and wispered in my ear "Just giving you a taste of what's coming tonight, my sweet girl!" I licked his cheek and wispered "And I can't wait! Let's take it nice and slow tonight...I don't want to miss a thing."

We got back up and walked over to the kids, only to be met with hugs. "Congrats, you two!" Shadow said. Cody hugged him and said "You too! Would uh...you guys mind sleeping in the living room tonight?"

I started to blush and Lupa said "We were...um...yeah..." I giggled and said "Oh! That's what you two were wispering about!" She nodded and said "Well, I'm sure you two were doing the same thing!"

"Dakota, Crystal, If you guys want to, you can sleep in my parents room tonight. They won't mind at all, I promise." Cody said. They nodded and she said "Okay. We will then! Congrats, guys!"

"Thanks, Crystal!" I said, hugging her. We all got back in the car and started driving home, all our girly scents filling the air. All three of us blushed and I said "Think we should open a window or two?"

Cody nodded and rolled down all four partway. Dakota and Shadow were blushing madly from all the sweet pheromones in the air. Dakota started shifting around on his stomach, like he was trying to get comfortable.

"You okay, Dakota?" I asked. He shakily nodded and said "I'm o-okay...Just uh...A little uncomfortable."

"Is it because of the scents?" Lupa asked. He nodded and said "You could say th-that..." She looked at him and suddenly realized what he meant. "Oh...I know what you mean..." He blushed even more and laid his head down, facing away from everyone.

Crystal started licking his neck, trying to comfort him. He wimpered and quietly said "It's only making the problem worse..." She stopped and said "I'm sorry...I didn't know." He nodded and said "It's okay..."

I felt bad for him, knowing what he was talking about. His wolfhood was out and he didn't want anyone to see it. "Just relax and let it go away." I said in a motherly tone. He weakly smiled and said "Okay...I guess I can try to sleep..."

"Okay, you do that. We'll be home in about an hour or so." Cody said. Dakota laid his head back down and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep a couple minutes later. Crystal curled up with him the best she could without waking him.

We were all talking about the wedding and what we were going to do tommorow. "After Mom and Dad get home, I'll ask to use the truck so we can get everything over there faster and in less trips. That way we can enjoy our new home sooner." Cody said.

Just as we pulled onto the highway, Dakota shifted around so he was laying on his side. We didn't think too much about it until I heard him slightly panting. I looked back to see his wolfhood out again.

"Uh, Crystal?" I asked. She looked at me and saw an odd look on my face. She turned to look and saw him as well. She blushed and put her tail over him, hiding it. "I'm sure he didn't mean for that to happen..."

"I know he didn't. Thanks for that, though." I said, smiling. She nodded and laid her head down with his. He stopped panting and went back to normal a couple minutes later. Lupa and Shadow fell asleep about 10 minutes later, along with Crystal.

"I feel bad for Dakota, getting embarassed like that." I said. Cody nodded and said "Yeah, me too. Think I should talk to him about it after we get home?"

"No, I don't think you need to. I mean, we all know why that happened. It was a normal reaction, so nothing to worry about." I said. He smiled and said "Yeah, you're right." We drove in silence the rest of the way home, the only noise was the wind going by.

When we pulled into the driveway, the kids woke up from feeling the car stop. Crystal sat up and stretched, along with Lupa and Shadow. Dakota rolled onto his belly and stayed there, still embarassed.

"It's okay, Dakota. There's nothing to be worried about." I said, comforting him. He nodded and said "I know, but still..." I nodded and said "Okay...Why don't we go inside now?"

We all got out, Dakota's tail between his legs. We walked inside the house and he went straight to the bedroom.

**Dakota's POV**

I can't believe I got excited like that! It was just so embarassing...I should be able to control that by now. I quickly walked down the hallway to Dad's parent's room and laid down in the corner, tail between my legs.

I started to lightly cry when Dad came in. I put my paws over my face and he said "Hey, son..." "Hi, Dad..." I said, still hiding.

"I know why you're embarassed. I would be too. We all know you didn't just LET it happen, okay?" he said, rubbing my back. I nodded and said "I know, but I should've been able to control it, right?"

"Well, yes and no..." he said. I moved my paws and looked at him and asked "What do you mean?"

"If it were just Crystal, I'm sure you could've. But it was all the girls, so you're mind could process it all. Your...you know...doesn't care who it is, just that there's a girl that's ready. In this case, three girls." he said, smiling.

"But, Dad! Mom and Lupa are family!" I said. He nodded and said "I know that and so do you. Your wolfhood doesn't, though."

I nodded and said "Okay...Tell Mom and Lupa I'm sorry, okay?" He rubbed my head and said "They already know...You going to stay in here?"

"Yeah...I'm getting tired." I said. He smiled and said "Sure you are...We all know what's going to happen. I'll wake you guys up in the morning before Mom and Dad get home."

I blushed and said "Okay then...Night, Dad." "Night, son." he said, getting up and walking out. I sighed and laid my head down on my paws, closing my eyes. A few minutes later I heard a soft click and felt something wet on my cheek.

I opened my eyes to see Crystal standing next to me, licking my cheek. I smiled and said "Hey, love..." She smiled too and said "Hi...Feeling okay?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm sorry all that happened...I just hope Lupa and Mom aren't upset."

"They're not, trust me. We got a good laugh out of it." she said, giggling. I shifted onto my stomach and said "I'm sure they're not, but it was just so embarassing!"

She sat down and said "Dakota, look at me." I looked up into her eyes and she said "You think you're embarassed? Try having everyone smell your scent when you want to have sex. All anyone did was see you, and only for a few seconds. They smelled me the entire time."

"Yeah, okay..." I said, laying my head back down. I could see her hot, pink belly and smelled her sweet scent. It was overpowering and I felt my wolfhood coming out again. I crawled closer to her, moving in between her forelegs and taking a deep breath.

She giggled and said "I take it you can smell it too?" I nodded and started licking her enlarged belly, making her purr. She lightly moaned and she moved her forelegs apart more, letting me get even closer.

**Lupa's POV**

Shadow and I were laying on the floor by the couch. Mom and Dad were laying down on it, Mom on his chest with her head on his neck. She was smiling widely and her tail was wagging. We were talking about stuff like how much longer I was going to be pregnant, what it's like giving birth...stuff like that.

"It definately hurts...a lot! But it's well worth it in the end." she said. I nodded and said "I'm sure! As long as Shadow is by my side when they're born, then I don't care about any pain." He licked my cheek and said "I will be. I want to see our pups come..."

We all suddenly heard a faint scratching sound at the door. Dad laid Mom on the couch and walked over, opening the door.

"Well, hey there! Come on in!" he said. He shut the door and came back into the living room with Eve, Kevin and Naomi right behind him.

"Mom!" Mom said, getting up and going over to her and hugging her. "Hey, honey! How's it been?" she asked, hugging her back.

"Great! Take a look at your granddaughter!" she said. I stood up so she could see my large belly. She came over and hugged me and said "You're pregnant! That's so great! What about Crystal?"

"She is too. Her and Dakota are down in the room right now. Probably asleep..." Dad said. She nodded and went back over to Kevin and sat down with him. "Guess what else?" I asked, smiling.

"We're married now!" I said, kissing Shadow. "Congratulations!" Kevin said. Naomi suddenly started crying and went behind the couch.

"What's wrong with Naomi?" Mom asked. Grandma Eve sighed and said "Jeff got killed right after he proposed to her..." I gasped and said "Oh my god!" She nodded and said "Yeah, it really hurt her...Damn humans!"

"What do you mean?" Dad asked. "He was shot. Probably a hunter." she said. Mom and Dad looked at each other and she asked "When did it happen?"

Grandma thought for a minute and said "Just...after you guys left." Mom gasped and said "No! No, no no...This can't be right..."

**Cody's POV**

Eve just told us Jeff was killed just after we left, leaving me to wonder...

"No, no, no...This can't be right..." Lilly said, shaking her head. "What?" Eve asked. Lilly ran down the hall to our bedroom as quick as she could, claws scratching the wood floor. I got a bad feeling and said "Can you and Naomi come with me? I need to ask her something in private with Lilly..."

"Sure..." Eve said. I went down the hall to see Lilly crying into the pillow. I sat down in the bed and said "I think I know what you're crying about...I have the same feeling." She looked at me and said "This can't be right! Naomi would be heartbroken!"

"I know, but she needs to know." I said, rubbing her back. Eve and Naomi came into the bedroom and I shut the door. "Come on, get up on the bed with us." I said, pulling my phone out.

They hopped up and Eve asked "What's going on? Why are you crying, Lilly?" She sniffed and said "I think there's something you need to know...If I'm right, Naomi's going to be even more upset..."

"Why? What's wrong?" Naomi asked. I sighed and said "Naomi, what did Jeff look like?" "He was mostly dark grey with white on his face, back and belly. Why?" she asked.

I pulled up a picture on my phone and said "Was this him?" She looked at it said "Yeah, it is...Why do you have a picture of him? You never met him that I know of."

Lilly took a breath and said "Naomi...Jeff raped me." Naomi was shocked and said "No...He'd never do that...Why are you saying this!"

"Because it's true. He's also the real father to our pups...He lied to you, Naomi. He was at least two and a half years old...I'm so sorry!" Lilly said. Naomi started to cry and yelled "I don't believe you! He told me he was the same age as me! We mated!"

Eve hugged her and said "Shh...Cody and Lilly would NOT be saying this if it weren't true. They'd never do anything just to make you feel bad..." Naomi was crying into Eve's neck and Eve was trying to comfort her.

"Why would he do that! I loved him so much and he said he loved me!" she yelled into Eve's fur. "I don't know, honey...Just let it all out..." Lilly started crying and I pulled her to me, letting her cry on my chest.

"I always knew he was hiding something! He'd always smell when we were together. He claimed it was just sweat or he got near a skunk. I can't believe I actually trusted him!" Naomi yelled. Eve rubbed her back and said "I'm so sorry, honey...I don't know what to say..."

"He always said I was the only wolf in the world for him...Why would he rape you! What do you have that I don't! Or did you seduce him!" Naomi said, getting mad at Lilly.

"I was in heat! He picked up on it and forced me down with one of his friends! I'd never try to mate with someone else!" Lilly said. Naomi started growling and said "I don't believe you, you slut!"

* * *

**Wow! Damn, Naomi! What do you think is going to happen? Will she realize Lilly's right?**


	43. Chapter 43

Eve and I gasped and Eve said "Naomi! How dare you!" She jumped at Lilly and pushed her down onto the bed, growling in her face. "You think you can just take my boyfriend!" she yelled.

Lilly was scared out of her mind. "I didn't try to steal him! I'm with Cody! HE. RAPED. ME!" Lilly yelled. Naomi got even more mad and bit down on Lilly's leg, making her howl and cry in pain.

"Naomi, get off her!" Eve yelled, grabbing her. I pushed her off Lilly and held Lilly. She was crying heavily and her leg was bleeding pretty bad. "Eve, take Naomi outside with Kevin for a few minutes. I need to help Lilly..." I said. She nodded and said "Come on! You are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Naomi growled at her one last time before I opened the bedroom door and they walked out. I turned back to Lilly and her blood was soaking the sheets and her fur and she was still crying in pain. Dakota came running out of the bedroom and into ours.

"Dad! What happened?" He asked, scared. I picked Lilly up and said "Naomi got mad at her...We'll tell you guys tommorow. Right now, I need to take her to the vet. I don't have what I need to treat her."

I carried her out with Dakota and Crystal right behind me. "You guys stay here. You don't need to go." I said. Lilly's blood was dripping off her leg and onto the floor at a scary rate. I opened the front door and walked out, Eve, Kevin and Naomi sitting outside.

"Naomi, you need to have a DAMN good apology when they get back!" Kevin yelled. Naomi just growled at Lilly again as I opened the car door and set her on the seat. I closed the door and ran around to my side, getting in and starting the car. I backed out of the driveway and drove off to the vet, tires spinning as I took off.

Lilly was still crying and howling pain. Her blood was staining the seat. I gently pulled her closer to me and held onto her bit leg, hoping to slow the blood flow. She cried out in pain when I put pressure on her leg.

"I know it hurts, but I need to." I said, comforting her. She was crying and wimpering in pain the entire drive. When we got to the vet, she was quiet and her eyes were closed. I quickly parked the car and got out with her in my arms. She was still breathing, but not well.

I ran inside and said "I need help. NOW!" Donna came running out and saw Lilly. "Oh my god! What happened?" I told her the story as we went to the exam room and she started checking Lilly out. She checked her heart rate and it was getting weak.

"She lost a lot of blood...Stay here, I'll be right back!" she said, running out and to the back. "Come on, Lilly! Stay with me!" I said, shaking her. Her eyes fluttered for a second and she said "C-Cody..."

"What? What is it, love?" I asked, scared. She tried to say something else, but couldn't. I shook her again and nothing...

"Lilly? Lilly, wake up!" I yelled, shaking ran back in with a blood vial for Lilly. "This'll replace some of the lost blood, but not all. It'll keep her alive." she said. She hung it from a hook and put the needle part in Lilly's arm, holding it in place with tape and letting it flow into her.

She kept checking her heart beat. It was really weak, but still there, thank god. I was softly crying and rubbing her back, hoping to hell she'd make it. She wrapped her bit leg up to stop the bleeding, which it did.

"Naomi almost cost her her life..." I said. Donna looked at me and said "Eve's daughter?" I nodded and she said "Why would she do that? Lilly's her sister!" I told her about what happened and about Jeff.

When I finished she said "God...I had no idea...I'm so sorry!" "Thanks...Is she going to make it?" I asked, scared.

"I don't know yet...We need to wait until she's consious again. Might be a few minutes, might be a few hours." she said. I nodded and said "Okay...How's Todd?"

"Oh, he's doing great! Despite what I say, he's been walking around most of the day." she said, smiling. "I think I'll see him for a minute...Can you stay with Lilly?" I asked.

"Of course..." she said. I walked out and over to where Todd was. He was sitting up and saw me come over.

"Hey...How's Lilly? I heard you guys come in and what happened." he said. "She's in pretty bad shape right now. Her heart beat is really weak right now." I said. He nodded and said "I really hope she makes it. Are you staying until she wakes up?"

"Yeah. I'm not leaving her. How are you doing?" I asked. He nodded and said "A lot better. Thank you for what you did for me."

"It's just my job...You do need to take it easy for a while until your leg heals." I said. He smiled and said "I know, I just get so bored laying in bed all day. Everyone's been taking care of me here, especailly Donna. Whenever she's not busy, we're talking or she's checking my leg."

"That's great! Just listen to her about your leg, okay?" I asked, smiling. "Sure...Doctor's orders, right?" he asked, laughing. I laughed too and said "Yep! I need to go back to Lilly now..."

"I understand. See you Monday." he said, laying back down. I walked back to Lilly's room and she was still out. I moved a chair over next to so I could stay with her. Donna was still checking her and said "Let me know when she wakes up, okay?"

"Sure..." I said, petting Lilly. Donna walked out and closed the door partway, giving us privacy. I took my phone out and called Mom.

"Hey, Cody. What are you doing up this late?" she said over the truck engine.

"I'm at the vet with Lilly. Eve, Kevin and Naomi are at home with the kids. Naomi's boyfriend, Jeff, is the one that raped Lilly. When we told her, she freaked out and bit Lilly's leg. She was bleeding really bad and lost a lot of blood. She's out right now, but Donna got a blood vial for her. Hopefully she'll make it. Her heart is really weak right now." I said, tears in my eyes.

Mom was silent for a minute and eventually said "Okay. Just stay by her side. We'll be home in a little bit and check on the kids. Do NOT let her die, you hear me?"

"Yes, Mom. She won't as long as I'm alive, I promise." I said.

"Okay. We'll call you back later to check on her." she said.

"Alright. See you guys later then." We hung up and I kept stroking Lilly. She was purring slightly, so I knew she could feel me there.

I stood up and said in her ear "Lilly, I need you to wake up...I need you, the kids need you...You CANNOT die! Just hang on, please!" I kissed her forehead and felt her ear twitch. I put my hand on her neck and could feel her heartbeat, stronger then it was before.

"Come on, Lilly! Wake up!" I said, rubbing her side. Her breath was starting to go back to normal, but still real shaky. I laid my head on her shoulder, tears running down my face and onto her.

I heard her heartbeat and felt it getting stronger again. The blood vial was just about empty by now. She suddenly let out a soft groan and pulled her bit leg to her chest. I picked my head up and said "Lilly? Come on...You can do it!"

Her eyes started to flutter and she coughed a few times. "C-Cody?" she asked, weak. I kissed her deeply and said "I thought I lost you..." She slowly shook her head before closing her eyes again.

I shook her and her eyes breifly opened, but shut again. "Lilly, come on! Wake up again!" I said, shaking her. Her eyes slowly opened again and I said "Now stay awake...You can't go back to sleep."

She weakly smiled and said "But I'm really tired..." I kissed her and said "Just fight it, okay?" I opened the door and called Donna. She came in to see Lilly awake.

"Hey, Lilly...How do you feel?" she asked, checking her heart. "Alright, I guess..." she said, voice raspy.

"Okay. Just stay awake for a few minutes. Can you do that for me?" she asked. Lilly slowly nodded and Donna pulled the needle out of her arm and covered it with a cotton ball.

"What was that for?" Lilly shakily asked. "To replace some of the blood you lost. You almost died..." I said. She leaned up and kissed me and said "I'm not leaving you..." I was rubbing her back, making her purr.

"You're not going home tonight. You need to stay here until your body replaces the rest of your lost blood." Donna said. "But you can go home, Cody."

"I'm not leaving her. I'll stay here as long as it takes." I said. Donna nodded and said "Okay. If you two want to, go lay on the couch out there. I'll be by once in a while to check on her."

I picked Lilly up and carried her out to the couch and laid down with her on my chest. I held her in my arms and said "I was so scared I'd lose you...I love you so much!" She kissed me and said "I love you too...Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Not yet...Just stay awake a little while longer. Don't worry, I'm here and I'm not leaving you." I said, kissing her deeply. We lay there kissing for at least 10 minutes when my phone rang. I pulled it out and Mom was calling me.

"Hey, Mom." I said, answering it.

"Hey. How's Lilly?"

"She's alright right now. She's awake again, but real weak."

"Oh, good...Are you two coming home tonight?"

"No, Lilly needs to stay here. Her body still needs to replenish a lot of blood."

"Okay. Naomi is crying her eyes out over what she did. She said she's sorry so many times now...Eve's trying to comfort her, but It's not working."

"Let me talk to her for a minute..." I said. Mom put the phone up next to Naomi's ear.

"Naomi, Lilly is going to be okay. You need to have a very good apology when we get home tommorow. You almost cost her her life..."

"I kn-know...I'm so sorry! I don't know wh-what came over me!" she said, crying.

"Just calm down...Here, talk to Lilly." I put the phone up to Lilly and she said "I forgive you, Naomi. I know...You were upset. Yes, I forgive you for that too. Just don't EVER say it again. Okay...Shh, it's okay. I love you too, little sis! See you later."

Mom was back on the phone and she said "Cody?" "Yeah, it's me." I said.

"Eve told us everything. Tell Lilly I'm so sorry, okay?"

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you guys tommorow." I said. I hung up and put my phone away. I put my hands on Lilly's back, stroking her fur. She started to purr again and said "We never did get to have our fun..."

I smiled and said "We will soon, love. I promise." She kissed me and laid her head down on my neck, falling asleep almost instantly. I kissed her forehead and wispered "I love you, Lilly..."

She smiled in her sleep, telling me she heard me. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, cuddling her.

**Dakota's POV**

Dad's parents just went to bed, leaving us all in the living room. I looked at Crystal and said "Wanna go get some sleep?" She nodded and said "Yeah, let's go to the bedroom. Night, guys!"

We walked down the hall and into the bedroom and I pushed the door shut behind me. She laid down on the floor next to the bed. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, making me feel a little queasy.

"I hate that smell..." I said, laying down with her. She licked my cheek and said "I do too...Why don't we replace it with something else?" I smiled and said "Sure you want to right now?"

She nodded and said "We never did get to finish earlier...So why not?" I kissed her and she rolled onto her back with me moving over her. "I love you, Crystal..." I said, licking her neck. She softly moaned and said "I love you too! Now make me feel good!"

I worked my way down her body, kissing and licking her everywhere. She was already panting and her scent was filling the air, overpowering the blood smell. When I got to her belly, her womanhood was completely soaked in her fluids, along with her legs and butt and more was flowing out.

She was lightly moaning and saying "Yes...Come on, more!" I licked her sensitive nipples, making her shudder and cry out in pleasure. After a couple minutes, they were sticking out and she was panting heavily. I started genly nibbling on one, making her sigh and squirm around.

"Mmm...Just like that..." she moaned, smiling widely. My wolfhood was fully out and dripping precum onto her womanhood by now. Her breathing was getting more and more rapid and her moans were turning into cries of pleasure. Her hips were bucking up at me as her orgasm quickly approached.

Her womanhood was rubbing against my wolfhood with every thrust of her hips, covering it in her juice. She took in a large breath of air as her orgasm hit, and HARD! Her fluids jetted out, covering my crotch in the warm juice. I moved up her body and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Just seeing her in so much pleasure triggered my orgasm and I started grunting as I released onto her womanhood and stomach, my legs almost giving out. We kept kissing until we were both finished. I rolled off to the side, panting heavily. She was too, just laying on her back, recovering.

She'd have a little convulsion every few seconds, making a little juice come out each time. My stomach and crotch were drenched with her juice. I started cleaning them off, loving the taste. When I was done, I looked over at her and she was asleep with a huge smile on her face.

My seed was still covering her stomach and womanhood, but I didn't want to wake her just for that. So I sat up and started cleaning her off myself. My seed didn't taste that great, but it didn't make me gag either. I kept at it until I was next to her womanhood, seeing her fluids everywhere.

I wasn't sure weather or not to continue. I didn't want to wake her, but if I didn't clean her off, everyone would smell it. I took a breath and started cleaning her off, licking all around her womanhood and licking it directly.

She was lightly moaning with each lick and more started to flow out. Just as I finished cleaning her off, she was drenched again. I kept at it, trying to get as much as I could. She was panting again and her hips were bucking up at me.

She woke up and cried out in pleasure as another orgasm hit her. I put my mouth over her womanhood so her juice wouldn't spray me again. Her fluids sprayed into my mouth and down my throat. I loved every second of it.

When she finished she looked at me and said "Why'd you do that without waking me up?" I smiled and said "I was actually only cleaning you off. Your juice and my seed were all over you."

"In that case, I didn't get my prize!" she said, giggling. I laughed and she got up, pushing me onto my back. My wolfhood was still out and covered in her juice. She licked my entire body, getting me excited again.

After a couple minutes, my knot was beginning to grow. She giggled and said "You're so big..." I smiled and she started licking my wolfhood, sending waves of pleasure through me. My knot got even bigger and eventually to it's final size.

Crystal just stared at it, smiling widely. "How does that fit inside me?" she asked under her breath. She went back to licking me, going from the tip to the base of my knot. I was panting like crazy and knew my orgasm was close.

A few seconds later, I groaned and said "Crystal...it's...now..." She opened her mouth, letting me release into it. I grunted as my seed shot out. She swallowed every bit, enjoying it so much.

When I finished, she licked me clean and laid down next to me on her side. I rolled onto mine and pulled her close. I pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted for a few minutes. She pulled back and said "I love you...so much!"

"I love you too! How about we get some sleep now?" I asked, licking her nose. She buried her head in my chest and said "Don't ever let me go..." I wrapped my forelegs around her and said "I never will...You're mine...Forever." She started purring and wrapped our tails together.

After a couple minutes, she fell asleep, breathing softly into my fur. I kissed her forehead and put my head around her's, falling asleep in the warm embrace.

**Lupa's POV**

It was getting real late, but I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about Mom. Dad's Mom said she was going to be okay, but I wouldn't relax until she walked in the door.

Lupa, babe, you need to sleep." Shadow said, rubbing my back. I looked at him and said "I just can't...I'm too worried."

"She's going to be okay. You know that. Come here..." He said, pulling my into his chest. I cuddled up with him and he said "Just close your eyes and go to sleep...I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

I sniffed and said "Okay...I love you." "Love you too...Goodnight, babe." he said, closing his eyes. I closed mine too, but even after 10 minutes, I couldn't fall asleep.

He fell asleep already, holding me close. I slowly moved away from him and sat up. I looked over at Naomi and she'd cried herself to sleep. Grandma Eve and Grandpa Kevin were curled around her, asleep as well. I stood up and walked over to the water bowl and drank some.

I looked out the window by the door and saw the full moon still in the sky. I looked back at Shadow and he was still asleep. I quietly opened the door and walked outside, silently closing it behind me.

I sat on the porch, staring up at the moon. I don't know why, but I had an overwhelming urge to howl our love song, but couldn't unless Shadow were there. It just wouldn't sound right without him...

I laid down in on cool wood and started lightly crying again. "Please just let Mom be okay...We can't lose her..." I said, crying. I got up and walked off the porch to use the bathroom real quick.

After I did, I went back and sat down where I was. I sighed and laid down, closing my eyes. After a couple minutes, I heard a click behind me and opened my eyes to look. The door opened and Shadow walked out, closing it behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here this time a night?" he asked, coming over to me. I sat up and said "Just...thinking."

"Lupa, Lilly's going to be okay. Trust me..." he said, rubbing my back. I sighed and said "I know she is. I just can't sleep right now. I'm trying to think of how I could..."

I looked back up at the moon and smiled. He looked up to and said "Wanna howl with me?" I nodded and said "I'd love to!"

We started our song, keeping it quieter then before, but it was still just as good. I leaned up against him, our muzzles right next to each other. I saw a light come on in a house across the street and the door opened. Two people walked outside and watched us howling. They looked like a couple to me.

More and more lights came on in other houses and more people came outside. I heard the door behind us open and Dad's parents stood in the doorway, her leaning up against him. I could hear a couple people softly crying as they listened to us.

We kept it going for almost a half hour, probably the longest howl ever. When we finished, we were both panting and out of breath. People started cheering and clapping for us, but we didn't even notice. We were staring into each others eyes, tears flowing from both of us.

We leaned into each other and started kissing, passionately. Almost everybody went back inside soon after we finished. Dad's parents went back inside, leaving us alone on the porch.

We pulled back from each other and I broke down crying. He pulled me into his chest, rubbing my back and crying too. "Shadow, I love you so much! That was the best howl we've ever done!" I said, crying into his fur.

He sniffed and said "I love you too, Lupa! More then you can imagine!" We laid down on our sides in each others arms. I was starting to feel the heat in my rear again. I looked up at Shadow and said "I think I know of something we could do..." He smiled and said "Sure you want to?"

"I do...But gently. Let's go into the trees behind the house so no one sees us." I purred, licking his neck. He chuckled and said "Anything you want, my love..." We got up and walked to the back of the house and into the tree covered area behind it.

After we felt we walked long enough, I said "You ready?" He nodded and said "I am. Are you?" I lowered my chest to the groud and put my tail up over my back. "Does this look like I'm not?" I asked, showing him my glistening womanhood.

**Cody's POV**

Lilly was asleep on my chest still when I woke up again. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost 2:30AM. I was feeling warm, so I gently laid Lilly on the couch and got up without waking her. I walked to the door and went outside, standing just outside the door.

The night air was cool and crisp, perfect right now. I walked around for a couple minutes, enjoying the night. I was just about to walk back inside when I heard a howl ring out. I stopped and turned around, listening to it.

"That's Lupa and Shadow..." I said to myself. Lights came on in some houses and people walkled outside to listen as well. I heard the door open behind me felt something brush against me leg. I looked down to see Lilly standing there, holding her hurt leg in the air.

I didn't say anything, instead we just listened. It went on for at least a half hour, the howl echoing through the air as they finished. Lilly and I looked at each other and there was tears in her eyes. I sat down next to her and held her, rubbing her back. She pressed her head into my chest, lightly crying.

We sat there for about 10 minutes or so, not saying anything to each other. Lilly pulled back and we started kissing, loving each other to no end. When we finally broke apart, I said "Lilly, I love you so much! There's no word that can say just how much..."

She sniffed and said "I love you too! Don't ever leave me or let me go!" I hugged her and said "I'll always be here with you, no matter what. I don't care what happens, I'm never letting you go."

We sat there for a few more minutes, enjoying each other's warm embrace on this cool night. We eventually decided to go back inside after a couple minutes. We walked in and over to the couch. I laid down and Lilly got up on my chest, nuzzling my neck. I put my arms around her and held her tight to me.

"Goodnight, love..." I said, kissing her head. She licked my neck and said "Goodnight..." She closed her eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later, purring loudly. I smiled and closed my eyes too, drifting off to sleep a few minutes later.

**Lupa's POV**

"Mmm yeah...Come on, Shadow! A little deeper!" I moaned. He was on my back, gently thrusting his hard member into me. He kept getting deeper and deeper inside me, making me moan and squeal in pleasure. We'd been going at it for at least 20 minutes now. He was heavily panting and drooling all over my back.

I'd had three orgasms by now, my juice covering the ground and his feet. I felt another coming while his huge knot was pressing against my wet folds, trying to get it in. I relaxed the best I could, and he kept trying.

A couple minutes later, I was hyperventilating as my orgasm hit me again. I yelled his name as it took my body over. My juice sprayed out and all over his member, soaking it and him. When my orgasm ended, he was slick enough to easily glide in and out of me.

Once again, I relaxed the best I could and a couple pushes later, he slipped inside me, locking us together. He lightly growled and moaned as his seed shot out and started filling me. I was heavily panting as I felt his warmth coat me. I slowly laid down on my stomach, him laying on my back.

He was panting just as heavy and said "That...was...amazing! I can't believe I lasted so long..." I giggled and said "Me either! But I'm sure glad you did! This was probably the best time so far!"

He started licking the back of my neck. I could feel his weight putting too much pressure on my stomach, so I said "Can you roll onto your side? Too much pressure..." He nodded and moved over the best he could, eventually laying down. I rolled onto my side and he pulled me closer.

"I love you, Lupa!" he said, licking my neck. I was purring and said "I love you too!" We lay there for about 10 minutes until he could pull out. When he did, our juices poured out and onto the ground. I started cleaning myself, tasting our fluids mixed together. He sat up and watched.

A few minutes later, I was done. I stood up and stretched and said "I'm really tired now, thanks to you...Let's go inside and get some sleep." He nodded and we walked back to the door and he opened it. We walked inside, him shutting it behind us, and went over by the couch and laid down, holding each other tightly.

"Goodnight, Shadow..." I said, closing my eyes. He kissed me and said "Goodnight, beautiful." I drifted off to a peaceful sleep a few minutes later.


	44. Chapter 44

**Cody's POV**

I woke the next morning from my phone beeping. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw I had a message from Mom. I opened it and it said "Call me later to let us know how Lilly is." I looked at the time and it was still only 7AM.

I set my phone on the table next to the couch and stretched, trying not to wake Lilly. She looked so peaceful right now, gently purring in her sleep and still on my chest. I put my hand on her back and started stroking her fur, feeling her heartbeat back to normal. Her head was on my neck still, but it didn't bother me.

After a couple minutes, she lightly groaned and started moving around, waking up. She lifted her head off my neck, looking into my eyes. I kissed her nose and said "Morning, love. Sleep well?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, I did...What time did we go to sleep?" "Around 2:30 this morning." I said. She stretched and said "I feel pretty good for not sleeping long."

"Good. You really had me worried last night...I was so afraid you were going to die." I said, tears in my eyes. She shook her head and said "I'm not leaving you anytime soon. You know that."

I wiped my eyes and said "Yeah, I do...Wanna go home soon?" She smiled and said "I'd love to!" I rubbed her head and said "Okay, I just gotta call my Mom and Dad real quick and use the bathroom."

Oh, okay. So do I..." she said, hopping down off me. I sat up and grabbed my phone, calling the house. I rang a couple times and Dad eventually answered it.

"Hey, Cody. How's she doing?"

"Good. We just got up, so we'll be home in a little bit. Are the kids still asleep?"

"Yeah. Want me to handle breakfast for you?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll get it when we get home."

"Alright, see you two in a little while then."

Okay, see you later." I said, hanging up. I walked over to the door to let Lilly out and then walked over to the bathroom. When I was done, I went back outside to wait for Lilly, which was only a couple minutes.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we walked to my car and got in.

**Dakota's POV**

I got woken up from the sun in my eyes. It was a little cool in the bedroom. I opened my eyes so see Crystal already awake and stretching. I yawned and said "Morning, lovely..." She smiled and kissed me and said "Morning, babe...Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, smiling at her. "They were kicking this morning again!" she said, licking my cheek. I sat up and said "Sounds like they're almost ready...Just a couple more weeks until we see our kids!" She nodded and said "And I can't wait! I wonder if Lupa and Shadow's pups have started yet."

"Good question...If they're up, we can ask them." I said. We got up and walked out to the living room. Dad's parents were up already, but Lupa and Shadow were still asleep.

"Morning, you two!" Grandma said. We smiled and Crystal said "Morning!" We got up on the couch and sat down. "Mom and Dad aren't home yet?" I asked, getting a little sad.

"No, but they will be in a little bit. Lilly's doing better this morning. She may not feel like doing anything for a while, though. Her body needs to replace some of the lost blood still." Grandpa said.

I nodded and said "Okay. Just as long as she's okay, then I'm happy!" Crystal nuzzled me and said "She will be. You know that..." I smiled and said "I know. I'm just not going to relax until she walks in the door."

Crystal nodded and laid down, resting her head on her paws. I laid down too and said "You feeling okay?" She smiled and said "I feel great! Still just a little sleepy, though." I put my nose under her jaw and lifted her head onto my neck, laying mine on her paws. She giggled and said "What are you doing?"

"Just making you more comfy..." I said, rubbing my head on her neck. She let a pleased sigh and said "You're so sweet..." I suddenly realized Eve, Kevin and Naomi weren't out here.

"Hey, where's Grandma, Grandpa and Naomi?" I asked. "They're outside right now. Naomi was feeling really bad about last night and needed some fresh air." Grandma said. "Oh, okay. I know Mom forgave her and she didn't mean to hurt her, but that was entirely out of line." I said.

"Yeah, it was. Just don't bring it up, okay? As soon as she woke up, she started crying about it again. It really hurt her..." she said. "Okay. Did Mom and Dad say how long until they'd be home?" I asked.

"No, just said they'd be home in a little bit." Grandpa said. I moved my head a little, pressing it up against Crystal's neck, getting more comfortable. Her warmth was almost a little too strong, but I didn't care. I was with my one true love.

**Lilly's POV**

We were driving home from the vet, almost home. I was leaning against Cody's shoulder, almost falling asleep a couple times but he'd wake me back up.

"Can't go to sleep right now, love. When we get home, we can sleep in our bed, okay?" he asked. I nodded and said "That sounds great! I do need to talk to Naomi again, though."

"I know she's real upset with herself about what she did. Just take it easy on her, okay?" he asked. I smiled and said "I will, don't worry. I'm not mad at her. She only acted out of rage towards Jeff. She never meant anything she said or did."

We kept driving a few minutes more, turning onto our street. When we got close to the house, I saw Mom, Kevin and Naomi sitting outside. Naomi saw the car coming and tried to hide behind Kevin.

"Poor girl..."I said, looking at her. Cody rubbed my back and said "She'll be okay..." We pulled into the driveway and got out. As soon as Naomi saw me, she ran over and tackled me, scaring me at first.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly! I never meant to hurt you!" she yelled, hugging me. I hugged her back and said "I know you didn't...Can you get off me?" She quickly moved off me and I sat up. She had tears in her eyes and said "How can I ever make it up to you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you or anything. I know exactly why you did what you did. I did almost the same thing to Cody..." I said. She looked shocked and said "Really? Why?"

I told her about when we got home after I was raped, how I acted to him and Dakota. She nodded and said "At least you didn't bite either of them...I'm so sorry for that! Mom said you almost died!"

"She's right...I almost did, but the doctor was quick. She gave me more blood and patched my leg up to stop the bleeding. You really got me good..." I said, smiling. She weakly laughed and said "I was so afraid I'd lose my sister! I couldn't deal with myself if I did, knowing it was me that caused it..."

I hugged her and said "It's okay...I'm still here, no matter how hard you tried!" She laughed again and said "Thanks, Lilly! I love you!" "Love you too! How about we go inside?" I asked. She nodded and went back over to Kevin and Mom.

Mom came over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, too tight actually. "I'm so glad you're okay, honey!" she said, squeezing me. "Can't...breathe!" I gasped out. Mom instantly let go of me and said "Sorry..."

I took a couple breaths and said "It's okay..." After I got my breath back, we all walked inside. Cody's Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She saw me come in and said "Hey, Lilly! How do you feel?"

"I'm good now!" I said, tail wagging. She nodded and said "Kids are in the living room." I nodded and walked in to see Dakota and Crystal on the couch and Lupa and Shadow on the floor, asleep.

Dakota appeared to be asleep as well, but Crystal wasn't. She smiled and me and nudged Dakota's head. He yawned and saw me there. "Mom!" he yelled, getting off the couch and hugging me.

"Hi, honey!" I said, hugging him back. He had a tear rolling down his cheek and said "I was so worried we'd never see you again..." I rubbed his back and said "I'm still here. You're not getting rid of me." He laughed and said "I know we're not...How do you feel?"

"I'm good! Still a little sleepy, though." I said, yawning. He pulled back and said "Okay. You sound like you need some sleep..." I nodded and said "I do...I'm going to lay down for a while. When Lupa gets up, tell her I'm fine and in the bedroom, okay?"

"Sure! See you later, Mom!" he said. He hopped back up on the couch and laid down with Crystal, tail wagging.

**Cody's POV**

Lilly walked down the hall to our bedroom after talking with Dakota. I got a cup of water and went down there too. When I walked in, she was sitting on the floor next to the bed, paw over her nose.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed at the bed and I saw her blood still on it. I pulled the sheets and blanket off and got some new ones out and put them on the bed. When I was done, she hopped up and sniffed the bed.

"Good?" I asked. She nodded and said "I can't smell the blood anymore...Thank you." I sat on the bed next to her and said "You're welcome. How about we get a little sleep?"

She smiled and said "I've got something better in mind..." She started licking my neck and blushing. I put my hands on her head and locked lips with her. She put her ears back and her tail was wagging, enjoying the moment.

I pulled back a minute later and said "Hang on..." I got up and shut the door and then got into bed with her. I pulled her up onto my chest, kissing her again. I stared into her beautiful eyes and could see her love and passion.

"You sure you want to right now?" I said, making sure. She slowly nodded and said "I am. I feel a lot better then I did now." I smiled and said "Okay, but if you want to stop, let me know." She licked my cheek and wispered "I never want to stop..."

I pulled her into another kiss, feeling her belly warm up immensly and her scent started to fill the room. I was stroking her back, going slowly from her head to hips. She was loudly purring and lightly moaning with each pass.

**Lupa's POV**

I started to wake up and saw Naomi sitting on the couch, lightly crying. I shook my head in disappointment and turned to Shadow. He was still asleep, so I nudged him a couple times. His eyes slowly opened to see me.

"Mmm...Hey, babe..." he said, smiling. I licked his cheek and said "Hey...Sleep good?" He nodded and said "Really good...All because I was with you..." I blushed and kissed him, saying "You're so sweet! What do you feel like doing today?"

"I don't know...How about a walk?" he asked. I smiled and said "Sounds good to me!" We got up and stretched, relieving our tight muscles. Naomi looked over at me and said "H-hey, Lupa..."

I let out a groan and walked over to the water bowl, hearing her start crying again. Grandma hopped off the couch and walked over to me, sitting down.

"Lupa, she's really sorry about what happened..." she said. I looked at her and said "Then why'd she do it in the first place?" She sighed and said "She was in a rage towards Jeff. She wasn't thinking clearly at the time."

"She hurt Mom really badly! Who knows if she's going to be okay! I don't want to lose her!" I said, tearing up. She smiled and "Lilly is fine now. Her and Cody just got home a little bit ago, but went to bed already. They didn't sleep very well last night."

My ears perked up and I said "She's home? Why didn't she wake me up?" She shrugged and said "Maybe because you two were asleep? They'll be up in a little while, don't worry. I think you should apologize to Naomi. She cried herself to sleep last night and even more today..."

I sighed and said "Okay, Grandma..." I walked back over to the couch and hopped up next to Naomi. "Naomi, I'm sorry...I didn't know Mom and Dad were home already and that she was okay." I said.

She sniffed and looked at me and said "It's okay...I don't blame you. I'd never to anything on purpose to hurt any of you..." I rubbed her back and said "I know you wouldn't...I was just so upset about what happened." She weakly smiled and said "I was too...I couldn't believe what I did and said to Lilly..."

"What did you say?" I asked, comforting her. She took a breath and said "I think I called her...a slut..." My eyes went wide and I said "You what! How could you?"

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" she said, crying again. I took a breath to calm down and said "It's alright...Don't cry. I know you didn't...I was just a little shocked was all." She sat up and pulled me into a hug, crying on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Lupa! For everything! What I did, what Jeff did...Everything!" she said. I looked at Grandma and Grandpa and said "What...did Jeff do?"

"You guys didn't tell them?" Naomi asked, looking at them too. They shook their head and Grandma said "No, we didn't...Lupa, Jeff is the one that raped your mother."

I sat there for a minute in shock until Naomi waved her paw in my face and said "Lupa? You okay?"

I quickly shook my head and said "Y-yeah...I'm alright. Just...shocked." She nodded and said "I was too. I think that's why I flipped out..."

"It's okay...I'm uh...going for a walk with Shadow. I need to clear my head..." I said, getting off the couch. He and I walked over to the door and he opened it. We walked outside, shutting the door behind us, and started walking down the sidewalk.

We were quiet for a few minutes until he asked "Are you okay, babe?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm okay. Did you know about any of that?"

"No, I didn't. Honestly, I was just as shocked as you." he said. I smiled and said "I highly doubt that..." He snorted and said "Yeah, you're probably right. I thought you were going to pass out for a second."

"I felt like I might have been about to. But, it's whatever...What happened, happened. Jeff got what was coming to him. I do feel bad for Naomi, though. He lied to her for so long and she loved him." I said.

Shadow nodded and said "Yeah, I feel bad for her, too. Think she'll ever find someone else she can trust?"

"Oh, yeah, she will. Only thing I fear is that she finds another guy like Jeff. She simply cannot go through that again. It would tear her apart..." I said.

"Yeah, good point. The guys in Glacier only want one thing from a girl...Not like me, of course." he said, smiling. I nuzzled his neck and said "I know...And I love you for being different."

"I love you too, my sweet snow angel!" he said. I giggled and said "Snow angel?"

"Yeah, you know...your fur? Snow white and you're my angel..." he said. I kissed him and said "That's cute! Hm, what about you...?"

"What about me?" he asked, smiling. "What should I call you?" I said, giggling. "Anything but Fluffy! That's what Crystal used to call me when we were younger. I always hated it!" he said, laughing.

"Oh, alright then...Fluffy!" I said, taking off running. He chased after me, trying to tackle me. After a couple minutes of running, he got close enough to pounce at me. I slowed down to let him and when he did, I ducked and he flew over my head.

I jumped at him, knocking him on his back with me over him. "Good one!" he said, laughing. I leaned down and kissed him, saying "Thanks!" He pulled back and said "You know, I just had a thought..."

I got off him and he sat up and I sat down next to him. "What if, just hear me out, we introduced Todd and Naomi to each other?" he asked. I thought for a moment and asked "Sure we can trust him?"

"That I don't know. He's from Jasper, so he might be trustworthy. More so then any wolf from Glacier, I can tell you that." he said. I nodded and said "Not a bad idea. Let's go home and ask Mom and Dad what they'd think."

"Alright. Race you there!" he said, taking off. "Hey, no fair!" I yelled, running after him.

* * *

**Sorry about the shorter chapter, but I got too tired to write anymore on this one. It seems like a good place to stop for the night...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey, everybody! SSGPerry19 here...Just want to say thank you for all the review and kind words you all have sent me! This is not a note saying I'm stopping the story or anything. Just a "Thank You" not. I really do appreciate it all. I know I've only been working on "Living With Lilly" recently, but that's only because it seems to be the only story right now getting attention.**

**If you guys could put more review on the others saying you want more, then I'll get back on them ASAP. I thank you in advance. Also, I may be slowing down in updates soon as I am back to school in August to finish getting my high school diploma. I didn't graduate this past year because I was failing math, which I always had a hard time with. See, I have a mild case of ADD...**

**Anyway, just saying thanks again! Keep it all coming and I'll keep rolling out new chapters!**

**-SSGPerry19, signing off**


	46. Chapter 46

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I had fallen asleep after having a little fun when we got home. She fell asleep purring in my arms on my chest. Her fluids were all over us, but we didn't care.

I started to wake up what seemed like a few minutes later. I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock by our bed. 1:30PM...Wow, we must've been tired! We got home at around 7:30 that morning.

I started stroking Lilly's back, her purring getting louder. I suddenly realized we still needed to start moving.

"Lilly, time to wake up, sweetness..." I said in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to meet mine. She smiled and sleepily said "Hey, babe...What time is it?"

"About 1:30 in the afternoon...We slept for a few hours." I said, kissing her nose. She yawned and said "I'm not surprised...You really wore me out!" I laughed and said "You too! We still need to pick up the beds from the pet store and start moving our stuff over."

She nodded and said "Yeah, we do, huh? Okay, let's get cleaned up first." She slowly moved off me and hopped on the floor, stretching. I gave her butt a playful slap, making her giggle. I sat up and stretched too as she walked into the bathroom, wiggling her butt at me.

"You're sure happy right now!" I said, getting up. She laughed and said "Why wouldn't I be? We're moving into our own place, I'm still alive and the kids are as happy as could be!" I walked in with her and started the water, getting it nice and warm.

After a couple minutes, it felt warm enough and she hopped in. I sprayed her down with the water, soaking her fur top to bottom. She sighed and said "The water feels so relaxing right now..."

I got the soap and put some on her back, slowly massaging it in. She softly moaned and said "Mmm...You always know exactly what I like!" I smiled and said "Of course I do! We're mates and married. I kinda have to!"

She giggled and said "Yeah, good point! I almost forgot we got married, offically!" I kissed her and said "I didn't...How could I forget something so perfect?" She kissed me back and said "It was a little odd at first, but it was still great! For a minute, I actually forgot you weren't a wolf! You were that good at it!"

"Well, thanks, love! My ear still kinda hurts a bit, though!" I said. She laughed and said "I said I was sorry...Didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"No, of course not..." I said, rubbing her head. I got back to washing her, thinking of something I thought was a little odd.

"Hey, babe?" I asked. "Hm?" she asked, enjoying the bath. "I was just thinking about something...Why do we have sex when you're not even in heat?" I asked.

She shrugged and said "Because we can? Why do you ask? Do you NOT want to?"

"No, it's not that. I was just curious. I always thought any canine only wanted sex when they were in heat..." I said, wondering. She smiled and said "I know why I do. I love it! Whenever I'm not in a good mood, it brings me right up!"

"Same here! I just always thought you had to be in heat for that, seeing as everything expands when you are." I said. She kissed me and said "Well, you did that for me...I don't need to be in heat anymore to be able to take you."

I blushed and wispered "You're still unbelieveably tight..." She blushed even more then me and said "Yeah, but I know you love it! I know I do, feeling your large member fill me!"

I kissed her and said "As long as I'm not hurting you at all..." "Oh, you're not! A little when we first did it, but that's only because you took my virginity from me." she said, smiling.

After a couple more minutes, I finished washing her back and she rolled over so I could do her stomach and chest. I started massaging the soap in, getting it deep into her fur. She was loudly purring and lightly moaning as I washed her.

"Mmm...A little more firm..." she said, tail wagging. I put a little more pressure into it, her moaning getting louder. She was panting a little and her scent was filling the air.

"Easy, love...Still gotta be around the kids later." I said, smiling. She nodded and said "I know, but I love this SO much!"

A few minutes later, I finshed washing her and rinsed her off. She hopped out and shook off, getting dry. I finished her off with a towel, getting all the water out. She lifted her head and kissed me, saying "Thank you...I feel MUCH cleaner now!"

"I don't doubt it! Seeing how dirty we got together..." I said, laughing. "I'm gonna take a shower real quick. I'll meet you out in the living room."

"Okay." she said, opening the door and walking out.

**Lilly's POV**

Cody was taking a shower after giving me a bath and I went out to the living room to wait for him. Lupa and Shadow weren't out there, so I assumed they went for a walk. Dakota and Crystal were on the couch, curled up with each other but awake.

"Hey guys." I said, walking into the living room. Mom looked over at me and said "Hey, honey! How're you feeling?"

"Good! I feel real good right now." I said, tail wagging. She smiled and said "Good! We were all worried about you. Especially Naomi..."

Naomi got off the couch and came over to me and said "I'm so sorry for what I did! I didn't mean anything, honest!"

"I know you didn't." I said in a caring tone. "Don't worry about it anymore, got it?" I asked, sternly. She nodded and said "Thank you, Lilly! You're the best..." I hugged her and said "Thanks...Now go relax for a bit."

She went back to the couch and hopped up with Mom and Kevin, laying down next to them. I turned to Dakota and Lupa and said "When your Dad comes out of the shower, we're going to start moving, okay?"

They nodded and Mom asked "Moving? What do you mean moving?" I smiled and said "We got our own place now! It's a two bedroom apartment not too far from here. He got a job at the vet and has been saving up for a few weeks now."

"Oh, that's great! We'll be able to visit, right?" Mom asked. I nodded and said "Of course! The lady that works there knows we can talk, so you guys won't surprise her. Just tell her you're there to visit us."

"Okay. Mind if we come along to see it?" Kevin asked. "No, not at all! We'll be taking the truck, so the back seat will be kind of cramped." I said.

"That's fine. Naomi can sit up front with you guys." she said. Naomi nodded and Dakota asked "What all do we have to take?"

"We need to pick up you guys' beds for one..." Cody said, coming out behind me. I jumped when I heard him since he surprised me.

He laughed and said "Sorry, love...Thought you heard me coming." I giggled and said "It's okay. So, other then the beds, what do we need to move over?"

"Well, our bed for one, my stuff in the bedroom and Mom said I can take some of the plates for us all. Not a lot, maybe two trips." he said. I nodded and said "Sounds good! When do you wanna start?"

"Right after we all eat. Lupa and Shadow home yet?" he asked. Right on cue, the front door opened and they came in, panting and laughing. They came into the living room and laid down, breathing heavy.

"What's got you two so tired?" I asked, smiling. Lupa took a couple more breaths and said "We...raced...home..." Shadow nodded and said "She's...fast." Cody let out an amused sigh and walked into the kitchen to make lunch for us.

"Bacon okay? I don't see much else..." he asked. Everyone nodded and I said "That's fine. How long have you two been running?" They looked completely covered in sweat as Lupa's fur had a bit of shine to it in some places.

"I think about a half hour...It felt great to cut loose!" she said, smiling. "Just be careful and don't overstress yourself...Don't want to hurt the pups." I said. She nodded and said "I know, Mom. I took it easy."

A few minutes later, Cody had lunch ready and gave everyone a few pieces of bacon, taking two for himself. After we all ate, he said "Okay, I'll be right back. Gotta talk to Mom and Dad about using the truck."

**To save boring details of the move, here's a time skip. Didn't feel like typing every single detail out...Lemon's are different!**

**Lilly's POV Still - Seven Hours Later**

We finally finished moving the last of the stuff over to our apartment with the help of Cody's mom and dad. It took a few hours, but It's worth it. We actually made three trips because SOMEONE misjudged the size of his bed...Wonder who?

Cody and I were laying on the floor in the living room, tired. The kids were all enjoying the new apartment, playing and sniffing around. Even Naomi...Mom and Kevin were laying down near us, talking.

"Are you guys sure we can come visit?" she asked. I nodded and said "Of course we are. Anytime you want to."

"Okay, just making sure...It is okay if we stay the night here?" Mom asked. Cody nodded and said "Yeah, no problem! Sorry we don't have a couch or anything for you..."

"No, it's okay. I think I'll get some sleep now." she said. "Okay, Mom. See you in the morning." I said. "You ready for a little sleep?" I asked Cody, yawning.

He yawned too and said "Yeah...Lupa, Dakota." They came walking down the hallway to the living room with Naomi right behind them.

"Yeah, Dad?" Dakota asked. "Grandma, Grandpa and Naomi are staying the night, okay?" He asked. They nodded and he said "Okay. Mom and I are going to bed now. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Sure, Dad! See you guys in the morning!" Lupa said. They went back down the hall to the bedroom to Crystal and Shadow. Mom smiled and said "Seems they're having a good time! Goodnight, you two!"

"Night, Mom. Night, Kevin." I said as we got up. We walked down to our bedroom and Cody shut the door behind us. I got up on the bed and sat down, looking around the room. His gun, dresser and other stuff were all just kinda tossed in the corner for the night.

"It's smaller then our old room, but I like it!" I said, smiling. He sat down next to me and said "You know what the best part is?" I looked at him and he said "It's all ours! Anything we want to do, we can!"

"Anything?" I asked in a seductive tone. He smiled and said "Yep! Do you need some attention tonight, my love?"

I giggled and said "Well, not tonight...I'm exhausted." He yawned again and said "Yeah, I am too. I've got work in the morning anyway."

"Yeah, good point. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now...Love you!" I said, laying down. He stood up and undressed, taking off ALL his clothes. I blushed and said "What are you doing?"

"What? Just getting comfortable!" he said, laying down with me. I moved up to the pillows, resting my head on them. He pulled the blanket up over us and pulled me close to him and kissed my nose.

"I love you, Lilly..." he said. I smiled and said "Love you too! Goodnight..." He kissed my nose one last time and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. I was still awake, feeling his bare body up against mine.

I gently snuggled closer, getting warmer. He put his hand on the back of my head in his sleep, stroking my fur. I started to purr and closed my eyes, falling asleep after a couple minutes.

**Dakota's POV**

Lupa, Crystal, Naomi, Shadow and I were laying on the floor in the bedroom, talking about whatever we could think of. She was still upset about Jeff, so we were trying to take her mind off his lying ass.

"Hey, Naomi?" Lupa asked. She looked up at her and Lupa said "We...may know of someone you could meet if you want. Dad fixed him up a couple days ago. His "owner" abused him and broke one of his legs and a couple ribs. I'm sure he's real sad and lonely right now..."

"Well...What's his name?" she asked, a little interested. "Todd. He's from Jasper, like Mom." she said. Naomi thought for a moment and said "I don't know...Jeff was really sweet to me, but I know now it was all a lie. I mean I loved him and I thought he loved me..."

She started to tear up and I said "Think about it this way. If you like Todd, you two might start hanging out and that would definately take your mind off dick-head, I mean Jeff."

"Dakota!" Lupa said, shocked but smiling. I shrugged and said "I call it as I see it." Naomi giggled and said "You know what? I think that's not a bad idea. Is Todd still at the vet?"

"Yeah, he will be for a few days longer. Plenty of time for you two to get to know each other." Lupa said. I nodded and Naomi said "Okay! Think we should go talk to Mom and Dad first, though?"

"Yeah, good idea. Ask if you can go with our parents tommorow morning." I said. She nodded and got up, walking out of the bedroom. We could hear her ask "Hey, Mom? I need to- Oh! Sorry!" She came running back in, looking shocked.

"What? What is it?" Lupa asked. "M-mom and Dad were...GAH!" she said, rapidly shaking her head. I looked at Lupa and she was about to start laughing but I shook my head.

"It's alright, Naomi..." Lupa said, walking over to her. She put her paw around her back to comfort her. A couple minutes later, Grandma walked in, blushing madly.

"Naomi, honey?" she asked in a motherly tone. Naomi looked at her, blushing even more then her. "Honey, I'm sorry you saw that...We thought you guys were asleep..." Grandma said.

"No, it's my fault...I shouldn't of just walked in like that." Naomi said. Grandma came over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault at all. Did you want to ask me something?"

"Y-yeah...Would it be okay if I go with Lilly and Cody tommorow morning when he goes to work at the vet?" she asked. "Why, are you feeling sick or anything?" Grandma asked, putting a paw to her forehead.

"No, I'm fine. Lupa and Shadow told me about Todd. Suggested I...get to know him." she said, blushing. Grandma's eyes went wide and she said "Honey, I don't think that's a good idea right now, after all you've been through?"

"I'm over him, Mom. He means nothing to me now..." she said, reassuring her. Grandma sighed and said "Well, if you really think you want to...I guess so. I'll talk to Dad about it, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks, Mom!" she said, hugging her. Grandma smiled and said "You're welcome. Goodnight, guys."

"Yeah right! We know what you guys were doing!" I said, smiling. Grandma blushed and said "Just do us a favor...Stay in here a while, please." We all laughed and Lupa said "Okay...See you two lovers in the morning!"

Grandma sighed and walked back out to the living room, tail wagging. We all knew what they were doing, so I pushed the door almost shut. "You guys wanna get some sleep?" Lupa asked.

"Sure, babe..." Shadow said, curling up with her. I got close to Crystal and she laid her head on my back and rolled onto her side. I moved onto my side so her head was on my other side and wrapped my forelegs around her.

Naomi sighed and laid down in the corner, softly crying. "Naomi, you okay?" Crystal asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, just a little sad, seeing how you guys have mates that ACTUALLY love you and I get my heart stomped on..."

"It's okay...Just look forward to tommorow, okay?" Crystal asked. Naomi weakly smiled and said "Alright...Goodnight, guys!"

"Night!" we all said. Crystal fell asleep almost instantly, her warm breath running across my chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon after.

**Naomi's POV**

I lay awake, thinking of why my life was such a mess. "I trusted Jeff with my life, and he goes and rapes my sister! What the hell was I thinking...Despite what he did and how he lied to me, I still KINDA have feelings for him, even though he's dead now, which is for the best." I thought to myself.

I looked over at Lupa and Shadow and they were asleep in each other's arms, Lupa purring softly. I sighed and quietly said "Why can't I have that?" I have no doubt that Jeff really is the father of Dakota. He looks and acts almost JUST like him. He's so sweet most of the time, but can be mean when he wants to be.

I look at Dakota and think of Jeff, how he looked, how he smelled...how he made love to me...OH, how me made love to me!

I was thinking back to the few times we mated, so full of passion...He was so gentle with me. I suddenly felt my womanhood get hot and wet and my scent started to escape. I quickly bent down, cleaning myself off before it got to be too much.

I sighed and shook my head, thinking "Just once...Just ONCE I'd like to be loved again!" I got up and walked over to the door, quietly opening it. I silently crept out to the living room, seeing Mom and Dad cuddling together.

They must've finished a while ago because they were breathing normally and not panting. I stuck my head around the corner and said "Mom?" She looked over at me to see tears in my eyes.

"Naomi, honey...What's wrong?" she asked. I sniffed and said "I...I don't know..." She rolled onto her belly and said "Come here..." I walked over, my tail dragging across the floor. I laid down next to her, smelling their scents in the room, but I didn't care anymore. I just needed to be loved right now.

I started crying into Mom's shoulder, pressing my head into her. "I'm just so upset about Jeff!" I said through the tears. She put her forelegs around me and said "Shh...It's okay...He's gone now and he's not hurting anyone else."

"That's not what I mean..." I said. She lifted my head to hers and said "Then what is it? You can tell me anything, I promise."

"I...I think I still love him!" I said, tears flowing down my face. She wiped them away and said "Why would you still love him after what he did? To you...To Lilly..."

"He was always so gentle and loving to me...Any time we mated, he would be so nice and gentle, making sure I was okay with it first." I said, sniffing. Dad looked a little irritated and said "Naomi, we don't need-"

He was cut off by Mom saying "Honey, let her talk...If she wants to talk about that, let her. She's not a little girl anymore, you know." He sighed and said "Sorry, honey...Carry on..."

I nodded and said "Thanks, Dad...I know it sounds odd, but I miss him, Mom!" She pulled me to her and started rubbing my back and said "It's okay, honey...I understand. I know this is in no way what you've been through, but when I lost Winston, I was devastated for quite a while. Even after I met Kevin and we married, I wished I still had him..."

Dad's ears laid back and he said "You...you still want him?" Mom turned to him and said "I'm sorry, honey. I've moved past him already, something I know he'd want me to do. I'm with you now and I love you..."

He nodded and said "It's alright. I love you too!" She gave him a kiss and turned back to me and said "You see what I'm saying? It's going to hurt for a long time, but eventually you'll move past it. Tommorow, I want you to go to Todd and get to know him. He sounds like a really good wolf from what I've heard about him, being from Jasper like Lilly and I, not that that part matters."

I weakly smiled and said "Okay, Mom...Can I tell you something kinda...personal?" She nodded and said "Do you want to tell me in private or is it okay if Dad's here?"

"It's fine, I guess..." I said. She nodded and said "What is it then?"

"Well...when I was still down in the room, after they all went to sleep, I started thinking back to all the "fun" we had together." I said, blushing. She smiled and said "Okay, so what's wrong with that?"

"I think I started overthinking it..." I said, hoping she'd get it without me needing to say what happened. She thought for a moment and said "I know what you mean...It's alright. Normal reaction..."

I nodded and said "Okay...Thanks for listening, Mom. I'm gonna get some sleep now..."

"Okay, get comfy. We'll be here in the morning with you." she said. I giggled and said "Actually, I was going to go back down to the room..."

"Why? Don't you want to sleep with us?" she asked. "Yeah, I do, but I don't think I'd sleep too well...The scent?"

She sniffed the air and said "Oh, right...Sorry, honey. Okay, you go ahead and go get some sleep." I hugged her and said "Thanks, Mom! Goodnight, guys!"

"Night, honey!" Mom said. I got up and walked back down to the bedroom, laying inbetween the two couples to stay a little warmer. As I closed my eyes, images of Jeff started flooding my mind. I shook my head to clear them away and silently said "Fuck you, Jeff!" They all shattered apart, leaving me with happy thoughts.

I smiled and closed my eyes, falling asleep fairly quickly.

**Eve's POV**

Kevin and I were laying with each other after Naomi went to bed. He pulled me closer to him, pressing our bodies together.

"I feel bad for her right now...She's had her heart not only broken, but torn out and shredded to pieces, all because Jeff was a lying, cheating, raping bastard!" I said. Kevin licked my cheek and said "I do too, babe...If only I could've gotten ahold of him before the rangers..."

I sighed and said "You should see me when it comes to that...I would've torn him his wolfhood off and shoved it down his throat along with his eyes, that way he could see my claws tear him open!"

He laughed and said "Easy, babe...He got what he deserved." "He was let off to easy with death...He deserved torture to his last breath." I said, smiling. He licked my nose and said "I agree! No one hurts my little girl and gets away with it!"

I happily sighed and said "Do you think Naomi meeting Todd is a good idea?" He shrugged and said "I can't tell you...If he can make her happy again, then I say it is."

"Yeah, you're right. I hate seeing her like this..." I said, cudding into Kevin's chest. I sighed and said "I love how soft your fur is..."

He put his leg around me, rubbing me back and side and said "I love how warm you are...Do you remember our first howl?"

I smiled and thought back to that wonderful night...

_**Flashback**_

"Would you uh...howl with me to-tonight?" Kevin asked, shaking like crazy. I walked up to him and pressed my lips against his, kissing him deeply. "Yes, yes I will!" I said, breaking the kiss for a moment.

He put his forelegs around me, pulling me closer to him. I could feel my rear getting extremely hot and wet and knew he could smell my scent of heat. We fell onto our sides, kissing each other like it was the last day of the world.

We were really getting into it when I felt something up against my stomach. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He was blushing madly and stammered "I-I'm so sorry! I couldn't h-help it!" I smiled and locked lips with him again, calming him.

I slowly moved my paw down to his wolfhood and when I touched it, he gasped loudly. "Eve..." he moaned. I giggle and started running my paw up and down his length, making him groan in pleasure.

"Eve...Oh, Eve...I love you!" he said, licking my neck. I started purring and said "I love you too!" I moved my paw off his wolfhood and brought it up to his, holding it in mine. I kissed it and slowly moved it down my body to my womanhood, smiling widely. His eyes were wide the entire time. As soon as his paw touched my dripping wet folds, he started panting and his precum started leaking out onto my stomach and they ground.

I brought my paw back up to his wolfhood, slowly stroking it. He started rubbing his around on my folds, making me gasp and wimper in pleasure. We locked lips again, savoring the moment as our paws worked on each other's most intimate areas.

I could feel my orgasm coming and fast, the first I'd of had in a long time. I started panting and moaning in pleasure, telling him I was getting close. He picked his speed up, pushing me closer.

After another minute, I couldn't take anymore. I squealed in pleasure as my orgasm took me, making my hips buck at him and my juice spray behind me, soaking the ground. It lasted for a good 30 seconds or so, leaving me twitching from the pleasure that I've been so longing to feel again.

I was panting heavily and said "Thank...you..." He smiled and kissed me and I pushed my tounge into his mouth, making it even better. He smiled and accepted it, rubbing my back.

After a couple minutes of kissing, I stood up and shook the dirt out of my fur. Droplets of my fluid flew off me in a couple directions, one landing on Kevin's nose. He licked it off and said "Tastes so sweet...Like honey!"

I giggled and turned my back to him and said "Much more where that came from!" He smiled and started licking my folds, getting all the fluids he could. I dropped my chest to the ground, forcing me rear up in the air more for him.

He pushed his tounge up into me, exploring a long lost cavern of honey. I was sighing and moaning in pleasure, feeling his tounge up inside me. I wimpered and said "Please! Fuck me! I can't stand it anymore!"

He smiled and said "As you wish, my love..." He got up on my back, grabbing my hips and aligned his member with my entrance and slowly pushed in. I let out a soft growl of pleasure, feeling my walls be seperated. I stretched my forelegs out as far as I could and pushed my rear back at him, forcing him deeper.

He pushed all the way in until his sheath was up against my body. I could feel his tip and part of him inside my womb, telling me was was larger then I thought. He leaned forward and started licking the back of my neck.

"I love you, Eve! Let me prove it to you!" he wispered in my ear. I nodded and he started slowly pulling out and thrusting back into me, making me wimper like a pup but in pleasure. Every slow, gentle thrust was pushing me closer to another sweet orgasm.

I started panting and moaning his name as I felt it getting closer. "Mmm...Kevin...almost...HARDER!" I yelled. He picked up his speed and started gently pounding me, making me groan in pleasure with each thrust.

After a few more seconds, my orgasm hit, much stronger then the first. I howled in pleasure as my fluids shot out, soaking his entire lower body in the sweet juice. He was starting to pant and I could feel his knot getting larger and larger with each thrust.

A few minutes later, he was hyperventilating and trying to push his knot inside me. It was so large, I thought it would tear me open. I started slamming back at him as he thrust into me, trying to get him in.

"Eve! I'm...almost...AAHHH!" he yelled as his knot slid in, locking us together and his seed jetted inside me, quickly filling my womb and then overflowing. So much that I could feel my womb expand to take it all in.

He was panting extremely hard as his seed kept flowing into me, even a couple minutes later. "Eve...I love you!" he said, still standing over me. I had tears running down my cheeks and said "I love you too, Kevin! You've made me feel like a woman again! Something I haven't felt in so long!"

I slowly lowered myself to the ground, legs shaking. He laid down on my back, panting. I loved feeling his weight on my back. It felt like he was in total control, something I loved! I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

He started licking my neck and said "Goodnight, Eve...I love you so much!" "I love you too!" I said. He fell asleep a few minutes later, resting his head on my neck. I could still feel his seed pumping into me...

I fell asleep not too much longer after, feeling totally warm and filled.

_**End of Flashback**_

I smiled at the memory and said "Yeah, that was the best night ever! We never did howl that night, now that I think about it!" He laughed and said "But we did the next night! You're voice was so beautiful!"

"Thank you, honey! How about we get some sleep now?" I asked, kissing him. He nodded and said "I love you! Goodnight..."

"Love you too!" I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

**Cody's POV**

I was woken in the morning by a wimpering sound. I opened my eyes and noticed Lilly wasn't next to me anymore. I heard her wimpering next to the bed and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, sitting up. She had a paw between her legs and said "I gotta go! Bad!" I smiled and got up, put on a pair of shorts and opened the bedroom door. She ran out and to the front door. I opened it and we went downstairs and outside. The sun was just barely illiumating the sky, so it was pretty early.

She ran over to a grassy area and did her business. She came back a couple minutes later and said "Thank you! I didn't want to pee all over the floor..." I rubbed her head and said "It's alright. Let's go back inside." She nodded and we went back upstairs to our apartment.

I opened the door and we walked inside. Eve was just waking up and said "Morning, you two...Where did you go?" Lilly blushed and said "I had to pee real bad..."

Eve giggled and said "Oh...Hey, Cody? Naomi needs to ask you something before you leave." I nodded and said "Okay, let me get breakfast ready."

I walked into our small kitchen and got some eggs and bacon out and started cooking them. Kevin started to wake up when he heard the bacon crackling in the pan. He yawned and stretched out, saying "Morning, everyone."

"Hey, Kevin. Hungry this morning?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, I am. Thank you." "No problem. Lilly, why don't you get the kids up so they can eat too?"

"Sure!" she said, walking down the hall. She quietly pushed the door open and I heard her say "Come on, guys! Breakfast is almost ready." I heard a couple yawns and groans come from the room, making me smile.

She came back out and said "They'll be out in a minute...Was Naomi crying about something last night?"

"Yeah...She was upset about Jeff again..." Eve said. Lilly nodded and said "Poor girl...I feel sorry for her for what he did to her." Eve walked over and wispered something in her ear. Lilly nodded and then her eyes went wide.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she quietly asked. Eve shrugged and said "If it makes her happy..." About then, the kids walked out and Dakota said "Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!"

"Hey, guys! Y'all hungry?" I asked. Dakota and Shadow said yes, but the girls weren't. "All right, just give me a few more minutes." I said, almost done cooking.

Naomi sat down next to Eve and let out a sigh. She looked up at me and said "Is it okay if I come with you guys today?" I looked over at her and said "I guess so...Eve, are you okay with it?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, I am. We talked last night." "Okay then. Why do you want to go?" I asked, curious. Naomi blushed and said "Well, Lupa was talking about Todd and said I should meet him..."

I smiled and said "Ah...Okay, no problem. We'll leave right after I shower and give Lilly a bath." She giggled and said "Are you saying I stink?"

I laughed and said "A little. You smell sweaty..." She sniffed herself and said "Wow, I really do!" Naomi blushed and said "Think I could get one too?" I looked at Eve and she smiled at me, as did Lilly.

"Yeah, okay. Want to smell good for Todd?" I teased. She giggled and blushed even more. I finished cooking and gave everyone their food. I wasn't hungry so I just switched the TV onto the news. Right after the traffic report, Lilly and Naomi finished eating.

"Done already?" I asked, picking their plates up and setting them in the sink. They smiled and Lilly said "We were hungry!" I laughed and said "Alright then. Who's first?"

"You can bathe Naomi first. I'm gonna lay down for a few minutes." Lilly said. Naomi nodded and I said "Okay, come on. Let me get the water warm first." I walked past Lilly and she wispered "I'm watching you..."

I laughed and rubbed her head as I went past her. We walked into the bathroom and I started the water, getting it warm. When it was, Naomi hopped in and said "It's nice! Never taken a warm bath before!"

"Better then ice cold water, huh?" I said, getting her fur wet. She giggled and said "Much!" I started washing her back and sides, getting the soap in deep. She smiled and said "Feels good..."

I got a little nervous and said "So, about Todd..." She blushed and said "What about him?"

"Are you trying to replace Jeff?" I asked. She shrugged and said "Depends on how it goes. I want to get past him and never think of him again."

I nodded and said "Good plan. Todd's really a nice guy. He came from a bad life with someone that found him. He constantly abused him and Todd finally escaped, I guess."

"Wow...I'm sorry to hear that! Who would treat a wolf like that? We're strong, noble creatures. Not "pets"." she said, shaking her head.

"People who really irritate me...I understand calling a dog a pet, but not a wolf. You're meant to be free and do what you want, not locked up." I said.

"Well, what about Lilly and you guys' kids? Aren't they your pets?" she asked. I shook my head and said "No, their my family. There's a difference." She nodded and said "Okay, just asking. I know you don't lock them up or anything."

"No, I don't. They're free to come and go as they please, but they choose to stay with me. I fell in love with Lilly when she still lived and Jasper and told her she should only come home with me if SHE wanted to, not because I wanted her to." I said.

"Wow, really?" she asked. I nodded and said "Really. If the kids want to go live somewhere else then it's okay, despite the fact I would be sad for a while. They know they don't need to live with me their entire life."

"That's really nice of you. I'm sure they'd want to stay with you, though. You're a great father to them and they really love you." she said. I smiled and said "Thank you, Naomi."

I finished washing her back and side and said "Do you want to me to do your chest and stomach?" She nodded and rolled over onto her back.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any time." I said. She smiled and said "I trust you. It's just a bath after all, right?"

"Right!" I said, smiling. I started washing her again, getting all the dirt out of her fur. She blushed and said "Can you do around my "area"?"

I shook my head and said "I'm not going that far down." She nodded and said "I understand. It's okay." I rinsed her off and she hopped out, shaking dry. She smiled and said "Thank you for that!"

"No problem. Let Lilly know it's her turn now, okay?" I asked. She nodded and walked back out to the living room.

**Lilly's POV**

Naomi came out of the bathroom and WOW, did she look good! Her fur looked so much better. She sat down next to Mom and Kevin and said "Cody said it's your turn now." I nodded and started walking down the hall. I turned my head to look at her one last time and thought "Wow! Todd is going to fall over over himself!"

I walked in to the bathroom to see Cody sitting on the side of the bathtub, waiting for me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and hopped in and he pushed the door shut. He started washing my back and sides, massaging the soap in.

"Nice job with Naomi! She looks great!" I said. He smiled and said "Thanks! She does look pretty good..."

"Oh, checking out my sister, are we?" I asked teasingly. He laughed and said "Of course not! You're the only girl for me..." I giggled and said "Well, to be honest, I was blown away by how good she looks!"

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and said "Yeah! She looks WAY better then me..."

"Why would you say that?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "Because she does. All I've got is white fur. Her's looks amazing with the black and tan. I'm really jealous of her..." I said.

He kissed me and said "Never be jealous of her...You look drop dead amazing, my angel! She could never compare to you."

"You're just saying that..." I said, hanging my head. He put his hand under my jaw and lifted my head to his and said "No, I'm not and you know I never say anything to make you feel better unless I actually mean it. There is no wolf in the entire world more beautiful then you!"

A tear ran down my cheek and I said "That's so sweet! I love you!" He kissed me and said "I love you too!" He finished my back and sides, so I rolled onto my back so he could do my stomach and chest.

He started on my chest, getting every little bit of dirt and sweat out. It was feeling really good and I felt my rear start to heat up and my womanhood moisten. He noticed it too and said "Getting a little excited, are we?"

I giggled and said "Maybe...Let's not do anything right now, okay?" He smiled and said "Okay. Have to clean you a little EXTRA well, then."

I laughed and said "Well, have at it!" He started scrubbing my fur around my womanhood, getting all the dirt, sweat and anything else out. My tail was wagging as fast as it could from the extremely close touching.

I was getting really worked up and hot. My fluids were leaking out and down to my butt where he just cleaned. "Mmm...Can you rub me a bit?" I sexily asked.

"I thought you said you didn't want to right now?" he asked, smiling. I giggled and said "I didn't at the time...Just ONE good orgasm? Please?"

He let out a sigh and said "Okay, but only because I can't say no to that beautiful face..." I rolled over and stood up, holding my tail up out of the way. He started rubbing me a little, making me sigh in pleasure.

"That's so good...I love you..." I said. He put his hand on the side of my head and kissed me, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes and laid my ears back, enjoying the kiss and pleasure.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes and said "I've got something a little better then just rubbing for you in mind..." I blushed and said in a sexy tone "What is it?" I felt him reposition his hand and run a finger tip through my fluids.

"Don't faint from the pleasure, okay?" he asked, smiling. I giggled and said "Do your worst!" He slipped it just inside my folds and found a really sensitive spot, making me moan in pleasure.

"Mmm! Right there!" I said, smiling widely. "That's not it..." he said, smiling. I was just about to ask what he meant when he started rubbing it with his finger. My legs buckled underneath me and I almost collasped from the sudden pleasure.

"Oooohhh! YES!" I groaned out as I regained my composure. He kept at it, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout my entire body. I instantly started panting and my hips started bucking into his finger by themselves.

I could feel a really strong orgasm coming and fast! "Yes, come on!" I moaned. He pulled me into another kiss to silence me so the kids didn't hear.

Right as my orgasm hit with full force, I got lightheaded and dropped into the tub, hyperventilating. My fluids sprayed out with so much force, it almost hurt. I couldn't say or do anything for a good 30 seconds or so. I was panting hard and fast while my juice poured out of me and soaked my entire lower body.

After a minute, my legs were still really weak. He put his hands around my sides and pulled me up to my feet. I started rapily licking his face and my tail was wagging like crazy.

"Thank you so much! That was really amazing!" I said. He smiled and said "Anything for you...Now I've got to clean you off again!" I giggled and said "It was worth it! I've never felt ANYTHING like that before!"

He started washing my again, getting all my fluids out of my fur. When he was done, I hopped out and shook dry and he finished me with a towel. I kissed him and seductively said "We'll need to do that again soon! REAL soon!" He laughed and said "Don't worry, I've got a special night for you planned."

He opened the door and I walked out to the living room while he took a shower. I laid down on the floor, smiling widely. Mom noticed and said "What're you so happy about?" I shrugged and said "I don't know...I slept real good last night. I guess I'm just happy this morning."

I laid my head down on my paws and closed my eyes, feeling great. I started to doze off when I heard his car keys jingle. I opened my eyes to see him putting his shoes on. I sat up and stretched, my legs still shaky.

"You ready to go, Naomi?" he asked. She nodded and said "Yeah. We leaving now?"

"Yeah, in just a minute. Are you guys going to be okay by yourselves here today? We won't be home until about 5PM tonight..." he said. Mom smiled and said "We'll be fine. I'm glad your door has one of those handles like at the old house. You guys have a good day. We'll find something to do."

"Okay, Mom." I said. He got up and said "Okay, let's go then. I need to drop the truck off at home and get my car." The three us of walked out and downstairs to the truck and got in. I was sitting in the middle and Cody had his arm around me the entire drive, rubbing my side.

After about 10 minutes, we pulled into his parent's driveway. We got out and he said "I'll be right back. Need to give them their keys back." He went inside, leaving us by the car.

"So, how was your bath this morning?" I asked. Naomi smiled and said "Yeah, it was really...relaxing." I got a little suspisous and asked "Relaxing, huh? What did he do?"

"Just washed me. If you're asking if he "touched" me, then the answer's no. He refused to get that low." she said, blushing. I smiled and said "Okay, just making sure."

He came back out and said "Okay, all ready to go?" We nodded and got into his car and drove to the vet, which was about 15 minutes.

He parked the car and we got out. Naomi stretched and said "How do I look?" I looked her over and said "Good! Just one thing's missing..." I ran over to a flower patch and found a tan colored one and broke it off.

I went back over and put it on her head and said "Perfect! He's going to faint seeing you!" She blushed and said "Thanks, Lilly!" We walked inside, she kinda trotting more then walking. The receptionist looked up at us and said "Morning! Little early, aren't you?"

"Yeah, a little. I thought there would be more traffic today." he said, smiling. She giggled and said "No, it's been pretty calm...Oh, who's this?" She looked at Naomi and Cody said "Eve's little girl, Naomi."

"Oh, I didn't even recognize you! You've gotten a lot bigger since you were here last. How's it been?" she asked. Naomi nodded and said "Pretty good for the most part."

"Good! It's nice to see you again!" she said. Naomi smiled and said "Thanks!" We heard the door open behind us and Todd came limping in. He saw Cody and I and said "Morning, guys!"

"Hey, Todd! How's your leg?" Cody asked. "Good. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, but I still can't walk on it." he said, smiling.

"Great to hear!" I said. He nodded and started walking to the back where the bed was when Naomi cleared her throat. He stopped and turned around, locking eyes with her. He was definately taken aback by her beauty. You could see it on his face, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Uh...um..." he stammered, looking at her. She giggled and said "Hi, I'm Naomi. Lilly's sister." He looked at me and then her a couple times and said "Uh...I...um..."

He was stammering and stuttering like crazy, trying to act normal. He shook his head and said "I'm uh, Todd..." She blushed and said "Nice to meet you!" He weakly smiled and dropped to the ground, out cold.

Cody went over to him and put his hand to Todd's neck. He smiled and said "He fainted..." I started laughing and Naomi said "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of come..." She turned around to the door and I grabbed her.

"No...You're not going anywhere!" I said, stopping her. She looked at me and quietly said "You saw what happened!"

I smiled and said "He's just shy...It's not your fault." She sighed and said "Okay, okay...I think I'm going to lay down for a bit..."

"Okay, hop up on the couch over there." I said. She walked over and got up onto it, laying down. Cody carried Todd over to the bed and set him in it.

"Alright, I need to go change into my work clothes. Be back in a minute." Cody said, walking into the back. I went over to Naomi and got up with her. She was blushing madly and I said "I'm no expert, but I think he might like you..."

She giggled and said "You think so? I hope I didn't hurt him at all..."

"No, he's fine. Any guy would pass out seeing a beautiful girl like you come in." I said, smiling. She blushed even more and said "Thanks..."

Just then, we heard a groan come from behind the desk. I knew it was Todd waking up, so I said "Come on..." We got off the couch and walked behind the desk. Todd was sitting up and saw us come over. He looked at Naomi and started blushing madly.

"Hey...You feel okay?" she asked. He nodded and Naomi said "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He shook his head and she giggled, making his blush even more.

"I'm sorry if I made you faint..." she said, blushing too. He weakly smiled and said "I-it's alright..."

"Okay...Do you remember my name?" she asked. He nodded and said "N-Naomi, right?"

"Yep. And you're Todd, right?" she asked, smiling. He nodded and said "Yeah...Not to be rude, but why did you come with them?"

She blushed and said "Well...Believe it or not, to meet you." He fainted again...

**Naomi's POV**

Todd just fainted again, making me feel bad. "I hope he doesn't do that ALL the time." I said, smiling.

"He won't...When he wakes up, ask if he'd like to go for a walk with you." Lilly suggested. I nodded and said "What about his leg?"

"He'll be fine. Just do it." she said, smiling. She walked off to the back where Cody went, leaving me next to Todd. I sat down and waited for him to wake up again.

About 20 minutes passed and it only seemed like a few seconds. No one had come in yet for treatment, so I thought that was a good thing.

I laid down and laid my head on my paws, waiting. I was just starting to doze off when I heard Todd moving around. I opened my eyes to see him stretching. He opened his eyes to see me laying there.

I smiled and said "Hi." He smiled too and said "Hi...Did you wait for me to wake up?"

I nodded and said "Yeah...I felt bad and wanted to be sure you were okay."

"I am, don't worry." he said, smiling more. I blushed and said "Wanna go for a walk for a few minutes?"

"Well...okay! I can't walk very well with my leg like this, but I can manage." he said, sitting up.

"Oh, right...I heard about what happened to you...I'm so sorry!" I said. He shook his head and said "Don't be. It's alright now."

"Okay." I said, getting up too. We walked over to the door and outside to walk for a bit.

"So, you're Lilly's sister?" he nervously asked. "Yep! Same mom, but different dad." I said. He nodded and said "I never knew she had a sister."

"It's okay. Do you have any family near here?" I asked. "No, I don't. I'm from Jasper Park in Canada." he said.

"That's where Mom and Lilly are from." I said, smiling. He smiled too and said "Really? That's cool!"

We kept walking for about an hour until Todd said "You wanna go back now? My leg is hurting again."

"Yeah, good idea. I could use some water." I said, turning around with him. We walked an hour back and went inside. There was a water bowl just inside the door. I stopped and drank some water while Todd went to the back.

Cody was there and he asked "Think I could get a painkiller for my leg?" "Yeah, sure! Just a second..." Cody said, opening a pill bottle. He gave it to Todd and said "There you go. Lay down and relax for a little while."

"Thanks." he said, limping back out to the waiting room. He laid down by the couch, tail wagging. I could feel him looking at me so I looked over at him. He blushed and turned his head away, making me giggle. I walked over to him and laid down by him.

"So, how long have you and your mom lived in Kalispell?" he asked. I smiled and said "We don't. We live in Glacier park. We're only here visiting."

His ears laid back and he laid his head on his paws, obviously upset. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing..." he said. I got a little closer and said "I know you're lying...You can tell me." He sighed and said "I was hoping we could hang out a little more, but you're probably leaving soon..."

I giggled and said "I don't know how long we're staying. Maybe a few days, maybe a few weeks." He smiled and said "Really?"

"Yeah, really." I said, smiling at him. He blushed and said "I know I haven't said this yet, but you're absoluetly beautiful! That's why I kept fainting!"

I blushed madly and said "Thanks! You pretty cute yourself..." He blushed even more then me and said "Thanks..."

We laid together for a few more hours, talking and watching people who came in with their pets. We weren't really paying attention to them, just each other. He's really sweet and funny. The entire time I was talking to him, not once did Jeff come to mind.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked. He nodded and said "Sure."

"I was in a pretty bad relationship not too long ago..." I said. "Oh, I'm so sorry! What happened, if you don't mind me asking." he said in a sweet, caring voice.

I weakly smiled and said "I was with a wolf named Jeff. He was pretty sweet and cared about me...Or so it seemed. We'd...um...you know...a few times." He blushed and said "I know what you mean...Carry on."

"Thanks...Anyway, I was always suspisous of him. He'd be gone most of the day and always smelled odd when he got back. He always said it was just an animal he'd ran into, and I believed him. There was one week when Cody, Lilly and their kids came up to Glacier to camp for a while. They'd been there for about five or six days when a storm started coming in."

"The morning they were going to leave, Lilly was raped." I said. He gasped and said "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"They stayed an extra day while Mom comforted her. A couple days later, Jeff was killed by who looked like a hunter." I said.

"I'm so sorry! That must've been hard on you..." he said in his caring voice. I nodded and said "It was...I was heartbroken for a while..."

"I forgot how long it was after that, we went to visit them. I was still upset when their kids started talking about getting married and their pups. I started crying because Jeff proposed to me the night before he was killed and it made me remember him..." I said, starting to tear up.

He put his paw on my back and said "I'm so sorry...He sounds like he was a great guy." I shook my head and said "He wasn't...He was a bastard."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. I took a breath and said "Jeff is the one that raped Lilly. I didn't know at first, but Cody had a picture of the wolf that did it and it was him..."

"Wow...I had no idea..." he said, trying to comfort me. I weakly smiled and said "It's alright...I'm the reason Lilly almost died a few days ago. I bit her out of rage toward Jeff and she lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, I was here when she came in...Cody stayed with her until she woke up. She finally did around midnight or so. She seemed okay, but really weak." he said. I started to get sad hearing that, but pushed it away.

"I barely remember doing it, to be honest! All I remember about it is jumping at her and then everything blurs out. When I can see clearly again, Lilly's crying in pain with blood flowing out of her leg." I said, tears rolling down my cheek.

He wiped them off and said "She's alright now. That's all that matters." I nodded and said "Thanks...That really means a lot to me."

"It's nothing..." he said, smiling. I smiled too and said "You're really sweet, you know that?"

"Th-thanks! You too!" he said. I giggled and said "Well, thank you. I really needed someone to tell all that too...I feel much better now!"

"You're welcome." he said, smiling at me.

**Dakota's POV**

We spent most of the day laying around the apartment or playing some game. Grandma and Kevin went out for a couple hours around noon and just got back. It was almost 4:30PM now, so Mom, Dad and Naomi should be home in a little while. I can't wait to hear about Naomi and Todd!

Crystal and I were cuddling in our bed, talking sweet to each other. Our bellies were pressed together, so I could feel the pups kick every few minutes or so.

"How much longer until you think you'll go into labor, love?" I asked. She shrugged and said "Still probably a few weeks. I'm only five weeks in..."

"I know. I just can't wait to see our pups for the first time! They're going to be beautiful, just like you..." I said, kissing her nose. She giggled and said "Aww...That's sweet!" I chuckled and put my foreleg around her, pulled her tight to me.

"You know me. Gotta be sweet to my girl otherwise she'd kick my ass..." I said. She laughed and said "Got that right! Of course, it wouldn't be your ass I'd be kicking...Something a little lower and MUCH more painful!"

"You're evil, you know that?" I asked, smiling. "Oh, I know! But that's why you love me, right?" she asked, kissing me.

"Well, one reason. Mostly because your the perfect girl for me and the only one I'll ever love. If something ever happened to you, I'd never try to find someone else, I don't care what anyone says. I could never love anyone else as much as I do you..." I said.

She was tearing up and said "That's so sweet...I love you!" I started kissing her again and said "I love you, too!" We kept kissing for a while, making it last. Her scent started to fill the room all the sudden.

"Good thing the door's shut..." I said. She giggled and said "Yeah, I know! What do you say to a little fun? We haven't done anything for a few days now...I feel like we both need it."

"Only if you want to. I'm up for some fun!" I said, licking her cheek. She nodded and said "But let's do something a little different this time."

"Mmm! I like different! What'd you have in mind?" I asked, kissing her neck. "How about we actually mate this time, but really gently. I don't know if it would hurt or not, but I want to." she said.

"Okay. Just please, tell me if it hurts or is uncomfortable at all and I'll stop." I said. She nodded and said "Deal!" I kept kissing and licking her neck, making her giggle and sigh in light pleasure.

"You get better everytime..." she said. I smiled gave her one long lick from chest to nose, making her shudder. "Mmm...I love that!" I did it over and over again until she was moaning and sighing my name.

I put my paw on her hip, slowly rubbing her leg. She sighed in pleasure and said "Dakota...I love you so much..."

"I love you too...Let me prove it." I said. She nodded and I stood up, still licking her and moved over her. She rolled onto her back and I started working my way down, kissing every little bit I could.

I got to her stomach and just admired her. Pregnant with our first pups and she had a radiant glow coming from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I smiled and said "Nothing at all...Just admiring your amazing body!" She giggled and said "Amazing? I'm fat!" I shook my head and said "No, you're not. Your're pregnant...And you look AMAZING!"

I went back to kissing her stomach, her scent forcing it's way into my nose and only exciting us even more. I started rubbing my head on the sides of her large belly, loving the warmth it gave off.

"Mmm Dakota...I can't wait much longer! I'm about ready to explode already!" she moaned. I looked down and her fluids were pouring out of her like a river. I moved down and started licking them up, getting closer and closer to her womanhood.

She was squirming and sighing in pleasure. Her breath was coming in short gasps, so I knew she was close. I lightly rubbed my nose on her womanhood, making her gasp and moan. She couldn't say anything because she was breathing too hard.

I slowly pushed my tounge into her, tasting her fluids running out. She quietly cried out in pleasure as I entered her. I was licking her wet walls, tasting every little bit.

After a few more seconds, she threw her head back and let out a long, low groan and her fluids sprayed out on my face, the bed...everywhere. She was panting hard and fast, trying to recover. I was licking as much up as I could as it came out in large volumes.

About a minute later, her breath was starting to return to normal. I laid down next to her, rubbing her belly with my paw. She turned her head to mine and smiled widely. I kissed her and she said "Thank you...That was awesome!"

I laughed and said "Not just for you..." She giggled and then let out a sigh, telling me she was happy. I buried my head in her neck and said "I love you, Crystal!" She didn't answer me, so I lifted my head to see she was asleep.

I smiled and wispered "Sleep well, beautiful..." I gently kissed her nose and kept lightly rubbing her belly. She was purring in her sleep and smiling.

I yawned and gently pulled her to me, holding her. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep after a couple minutes.

**Cody's POV**

I was sitting at the front desk, filling out some paperwork before I clocked out. Lilly was asleep in her bed while Naomi and Todd were talking out by the couch. Where I was sitting, I had a clear view of the front door. I saw somebody walking up to the door, but they didn't have an animal with them.

A man opened the door and walked in, looking around. Todd saw him and got up and limped behind the desk as fast as he could. Naomi looked confused and came back with him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, wary of him after seeing Todd's reaction. "Yeah, I'm here to pick up Todd...He's my pet wolf." the man said. I looked down at Todd and he shook his head and was shaking like crazy.

"Sorry, no wolves here by that name." I said. I figured this guys was Todd's so called owner, the one that abused him.

"Yes, there is! I just saw him run back there! My wife and kids wanted me to bring him home. They really miss him." he said.

"Are you his owner?" I asked, standing up. "Yeah, my name's Eric." he said.

"Well, Eric...We're not releasing him to you at all." I said, crossing my arms. He got irritated and said "Why? He's my pet?"

"No, he's not a "pet". A cat is a pet, a wolf is an animal that needs to be free when they want to be. Besides, I think you know why he's here in the first place..." I said.

"No, I don't think I do! I'm taking him home with me!" he said. The day I started working here, Donna told me they keep a .22 pistol under the desk, just in case.

"I'm not letting you take him!" I said, determined. He growled and started coming around the side of the desk. I reached down and pulled the pistol out of the holster and aimed it at him.

"Get back before I light you up!" I said, pointing it right at his head. He stopped and smiled, worrying me.

He moved his shirt out of the way to reveal his own holster and pistol. I tightend my grip on the gun and said "Don't reach for it! I do not want to do it...You start to pull that gun out and I'll shoot you!"

He put his hand on the grip and I cocked the hammer back on mine. "Don't!" I yelled.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUH! Sounds like somebody is about to get shot!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Cody's POV**

Eric put his hand on his pistol's grip and I cocked the hammer on mine back and yelled "Don't!" "You give me Todd, nothing happens." he said.

I shook my head and said "I'm not giving him back to you just so you can abuse him even more! Todd, Naomi, Lilly...Run to the back! Now!" They all took off into the back of the office.

"Bad move, asshole!" he said, pulling his gun out. I moved the sights on mine to it and fired, shooting his hand. He dropped it and grabbed his shot hand, holding it in pain. "You fucking bastard!" he yelled in pain.

I heard police sirens in the parking lot and a few seconds later, three officers came in, guns drawn. They saw me holding my gun and yelled "Drop the gun, hands up!" I laid it down on the desk and put my hands up. One officer came over and took it and unloaded it.

"There's one more on the ground in front of him." I said. Another came over and picked his pistol up and it had no ammo in it.

"You jackass! What the hell's your problem?" I yelled at Eric.

"Enough! What happened here?" one officer asked. I told them everything that happened and he said "Okay. You are under arrest for attempted murder and brandishing an unlicenced firearm." They put Eric in handcuffs and took him outside to their car.

"There's someone you need to talk to about him. He had a wolf he kept as a pet and abused him. I've got his medical file for when I treated him for a broken leg and a couple broken ribs." I said. I got the file for him and he read it over.

"How can you be sure the leg and ribs weren't caused by an accident?" he asked. "He has shoe marks on his side where the broken one's are." I said.

"I need to see it first." he said. I called Todd over to us and he limped over. "This man is going to look at your side where Eric kicked you, okay?" I asked. He nodded and the officer bent down to his side, looking at his fur and skin.

"Yeah, there's definately a shoe print there. He'll be charged for animal abuse as well." he said, standing back up.

"Thank you. Can I have my pistol back now?" I asked, smiling. "First, I need to see the registration for it." he said. I walked to Donna's office and she gave me the paperwork for it. He read it over and a couple minutes later, gave it back with the gun.

"Everything seems to be in order. Here's your firearm." he said. I took it and laid it down on the desk.

"We'll take him to the hospital for his injury and then jail. I'm sorry for you having to go through that. And I'm sorry for you, Todd." he said. Todd nodded and the officer said "I need to get going. Take care!"

"Thanks!" I said. He walked out to his car and drove off. Naomi and Lilly came out, both shaking.

"Why don't you two lay down for a few minutes? We'll be going home in a little bit." I said. Lilly nodded and walked over to the couch, laying down by it.

"I think I'll stay with Todd for now..." Naomi said. I smiled and said "Okay. I'll let you know when it's time to go." They both nodded and walked over to the door, laying down by it. I sat down and put the gun away and started on my paperwork again, shaken up by the ordeal.

I heard a sniffing sound coming from the waiting room and looked up to see Lilly crying to herself. I stood up and walked out to her, sitting next to her. I started rubbing her back and said "What's wrong, love?"

She sniffed and said "I was so scared when I saw him pull his gun out! I thought he was going to shoot you!" I pulled her up and into a hug, holding her head to my chest. "Shh...It's alright. I was hoping he wouldn't do it, but I was ready for it. I think he thought my gun wasn't even loaded and he could intimidate me." I said.

She sniffed and said "Obviously that didn't work..." I chuckled and said "Sure didn't! Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Thank you...I love you so much!" she said. I kissed the top of her head and said "I love you too. Let me finish this paperwork and we'll go home. Gimme about 15 minutes, okay?"

She nodded and said "Okay. Hurry up." I gave her a quick kiss and stood up. She laid back down, tail wagging. I heard her say under her breath "God, I love you..." I smiled and sat back down at the desk to finish what I needed to do.

About 15 minutes later, I finished the papers. I leaned back and stretched, relieveing my sore back. I looked at the clock and it was almost 6PM now. I looked over at Lilly where she was laying and said "You ready to go?"

She got up and said "Whenever you are!", tail wagging. I got up and said "Okay, we're going home now. See you guys tommorow!"

"Alright, Cody. Goodnight!" Donna said, waving. Lilly and I walked over to Naomi and Todd and I said "You ready to go home, Naomi?"

She looked at Todd and sighed and said "Yeah, I guess..." He smiled and said "It's alright. I'll still be here!"

She giggled and said "Okay. See you tommorow then!" He nodded and as we were walking out, Naomi gave his cheek a quick kiss, making him faint again. Lilly and I laughed while Naomi blushed.

We walked to the car and got in. As we were driving home, Lilly asked "So, what was that kiss about?"

Naomi blushed again and said "Just a see you later kiss..." "Mm hm...You like him, don't you?" she asked.

"Maybe...He definately takes my mind off Jeff." she said, smiling. Lilly nodded and said "That's what you want, right?"

"Yeah, it is." she said. Lilly smiled and said "Well, then just take it slow with him. Don't rush anything just because he helps you forget Jeff, okay?"

"I know. Thanks, Lilly." she said.

About 10 minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and got out. We all walked to the elevator and went to our floor and then down the hall to our door. I opened it and we walked inside.

"Hey, guys!" Lupa said, sitting up. "Hey, honey!" Lilly said. Eve smiled and said "So, how was it with Todd today?"

"It was great! He's really nice and caring. I told him about Jeff and what he did. He really felt bad for me and Lilly." Naomi said. Kevin smiled and said "That's good. Are you going back tommorow to see him again?"

"Is it okay?" she asked, nervous. Eve nodded and said "Of course it is! If he can make you happy again, then who are we to say no?" Naomi hugged her and said "Thanks, Mom!"

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked. Eve and Kevin said no, along with Lilly and Naomi. I smiled and walked down the hall to the kid's room. I opened the door and they were asleep together. I decided to let them sleep for now and walked back out.

"They're asleep...I'm not going to bother them." I said, smiling. Lilly nodded and Lupa said "I'm a little hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Shadow said. I nodded and got some hot dogs out for them and put them in microwave.

"Lilly, after I change, you wanna go to the store with me? I need to get some groceries." I said. She nodded and said "Yeah. Would I be able to go inside?"

"Yep! It won't take long, I promise. We'll only be gone about an hour." I said. She smiled and said "Okay then!"

I gave Lupa and Shadow their dinner and Lilly and I went to our room. She sat on the bed and said "So, how come you wanted me to go?"

"I always want you to go. Would you rather stay here?" I asked. "No, I'd rather go with you. I was just curious."

I changed into a T-Shirt and pants and we went back out to the living room. I got my car keys and said "Okay, we'll be back in a little while. You guys gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Eve said. I smiled and said "Okay, see you guys in a little bit." I opened the door and Lilly and I walked out, shutting it behind us.

**Dakota's POV**

I started to wake up after hearing the door to the apartment shut. I sat up and stretched, thinking Mom and Dad were home. Crystal started to stir next to me and looked up at me, smiling.

"Hey, babe!" she said. I bent down and kissed her and said "Hey, you! Sounds like Mom and Dad are home. Wanna go see them?"

"Sure!" she said, getting up. She grunted from the extra weight from the pups, but eventually got up. We walked out and Lupa saw us and said "Hey, guys. Mom and Dad just went to the store. You were still asleep when they got home."

"Oh...I thought they were home now. It's okay, though. What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Just relaxing. Shadow and I just got up a few minutes ago." she said. I nodded and turned to Crystal and asked "You wanna go out for a little bit? Just for a walk?"

She smiled and said "I'd love to. I've been feeling lazy for a while now..."

We walked over to the door and Lupa said "I think we'll go for a walk to. Want to, babe?" Shadow smiled and said "Of course I do! Don't need to ask me twice."

"Okay, just be careful! Naomi, are you going?" Grandma asked. "No, I think I'll stay here. You guys go ahead." she said, laying down between Grandma and Kevin. We all walked out and down to the ground floor.

"We're going to walk down the street for a while." Lupa said. Crystal and I nodded and she said "Okay, we'll just walk around the complex a while."

They walked off in their direction while Crystal and I went in ours. The sun was going down and reflecting off Crystal's fur, making it glow.

"You look so beautiful, love!" I said, nuzzling her. She smiled and said "Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself!"

"The sunset reflecting off you is making you glow. Even more then normal!" I said, admiring her. She blushed and said "You're too sweet to me..."

I kissed her neck and said "No one can be too sweet to you!" She giggled and said "But you are! You're constantly showing me affection and love...The closest thing we've had to a fight ever is a mood swing. I don't think I could love anymore more then I do you!"

I smiled and said "Thanks, love! I love you too!" We kissed again and she said "I never want to leave you...Promise me you're never going anywhere!"

"I promise! With all my heart!" I said. She blushed and said "You never did get your satisfaction earlier..."

"Just making you happy is more then enough for me. What you do to me is just a great bonus!" I said. She giggled and said "Well, just think. Tonight is going to be the best night ever for you! For everything you've done for me, I'm going to give you one mindblowing night!"

I smiled and said "And I can't wait!" I kissed her and we continued our walk.

**Lupa's POV**

Shadow and I were walking down the street, enjoying the sunset. We were talking about our pups. What'd they look like, what we should name them...All kinds of stuff. He came up with a couple good boy names if we have a son.

"I still really like Aatu. Means "Noble Wolf". Either that or Shawn." He said, smiling. I smiled too and said "I like Aatu as well, but shouldn't we wait until they're ACTUALLY born to decide?"

"Oh, I know. I'm just throwing out ideas to consider." He said. I nodded and said "Okay, just don't make any final decisions without me." He nuzzled my neck and said "You know I won't. Making you happy is more important to me then my own life."

A tear ran out of my eye and I said "Don't say that. Nothing is more important then your own life."

"Exactly. That's because YOU are my life, the only one I'll ever have. So I need to do my best to make it perfect." He said. I was confused but it was still the sweetest thing he'd ever said to me!

I kissed him deeply and said "I love you, Shadow!" He returned the kiss and said "And you know I love you!"

We kept kissing until he said "I know you've got some ideas for a girl's name. What are they?" I smiled and said "I've got a couple I really like...Either Faith or Fable. What do you think?"

He smiled widely and said "I love Fable!" He kissed me again and I said "So do I! But still, let's not decide right now."

He nodded and said "I know. But think about it...Aatu and Fable...OUR kids!" I let it swirl around in my head for a few seconds and said "I love it, but I'm not making a final decision."

He smiled and said "I know, babe." We kept walking a while longer, feeling the pups kick once in a while. That really got him happy whenever he felt it. By the time we walked for a half hour, he was almost in tears he was so happy!

He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said "Having kids with you will be the best thing to ever happen in my life! I could never ask for more then that!" I wiped them away with my nose and said "I feel the exact same way! I don't think any of this would've happened had we not gone on that camping trip."

He nodded and said "Probably not...I'm so glad you guys did, though!" I kissed him and said "So am I!"

"I met my one true love, the only girl meant for me, we're having kids AND we're married! What more could someone ask for?" he said, nuzzling my neck. I giggled and said "You're just too sweet! How am I lucky enough to be with you?"

"Fate. I know it was...How else could you explain it? Everything fell into perfect place at the perfect time." He said. I shrugged and said "I guess that is the only way to explain it."

**Lilly's POV**

Cody and I were at the grocery store, walking up and down the aisles looking for what we needed. We'd only been there about a half hour so far. He got most of what we needed already.

"How about ribs tommorow night?" he asked. I nodded and said "I'll take them any night!" He smiled and said "Good! Ribs it is!"

We kept walking around for a few minutes more until he said "Well, I think that's it. Ready to go?"

I smiled and said "Sure! Let's go home!" We walked to the checkout and he paid for everything and then we walked outside and to the car. He put everything in the back and we got in and started driving home.

"Hey, Lilly?" he asked. "Hm?" I asked, looking at him. "I just realized...We never had an actual date night to ourselves." he said, smiling.

I thought for a moment and said "You're right, we haven't. Why do you bring it up?"

"Well, I was thinking we should go out for dinner tonight. Just you and I. What do you say?" He asked. I smiled and said "I'd love to! What about the kids?"

"They'll be fine. Eve and Kevin are still there." he said. I nodded and said "Good point. I say we do it then!"

"I was hoping you would, because a nice restraunt just opened up across town today. Supposed to have the BEST steak and salmon in the state!" he said. I smiled and said "Sounds great! When do you wanna go?"

He looked at the clock and it was 7PM now. "How about around 8?" he asked. I nodded and said "Okay! Can I get a bath first?"

"Of course. I was going to give you one anyway tonight." he said, smiling. I leaned up against him and said "Thank you for loving me like you do!" He put his arm around me and kissed my nose.

We kept driving home, the only sounds were the radio playing soft love songs and our gentle breathing. I was so excited about tonight, the drive just seemed to drag on forever. It only took about 15 minutes, but it felt like a couple hours to me.

When we finally pulled into our parking space at home, I could hardly wait to get out. I quickly opened the door and hopped out, pushing it shut with my foot. Cody got out as well and we went to the back to get the groceries, which was only four bags.

He took them and closed the car, locking it, and we went to our apartment. When we got to the door, he opened it and I walked in first to see Mom and Kevin laying down with Naomi. She was asleep already.

"Hey, guys! Have fun?" Mom asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, it was fun. Can you do us a favor tonight, though?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked. "Can you watch the kids for a few hours? Cody's taking me out to dinner tonight. Kinda like a date night." I said. She smiled and said "Of course we will! You two just have fun!"

"Thanks, Mom! We'll make it up to you, I promise!" I said. She shook her head and said "Don't worry about it." I nodded and Cody said "Before we go, are you guys hungry?"

"No, I think we're good for tonight. Are you hungry, honey?" she asked Kevin. "No, I'm okay." he said, smiling.

"Okay, just don't want you guys getting too hungry. Kids still out on their walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, they've been gone about an hour now." Mom said. As Cody was putting the food and stuff away, we all heard the scratch of claws on the door followed by the door opening. Lupa and Shadow walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Hey, guys. Have a good walk?" I asked. Lupa smiled and her tail started wagging and she said "Oh yeah! The pups are really getting worked up in there!"

"Well, you've only got a few more weeks left. You need to be taking it a little more easy. You don't want to stress yourself and hurt them." Mom said. Lupa nodded and said "I know, but I get so bored just lying around. I need to get out sometimes."

"And that's fine, just don't be doing anything really hard on your body. Like running too much." I said. She smiled and said "I'm not, Mom. We only went for a walk."

Just then, the door opened again and Dakota and Crystal walked in. "Hey, you two." I said.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Dakota said. "Hey, son. You two hungry?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What about you, love?" he asked Crystal. She smiled and said "Just a little."

"Want a hotdog or something real quick?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you!" she said. He nodded and took one out of the fridge and put it in the microwave.

"So, since you guys are all here, your Mom and I are going out tonight for dinner." he said, smiling. Dakota nodded and said "Like a date?"

"Exactly. You guys gonna be okay for a few hours?" I asked. They all nodded and Lupa said "We'll be fine. Probably just relax for a while and fall asleep before you get home."

"Okay, just making sure. We'll leave around 8 and won't be home until around midnight, I think." Cody said.

"That's okay. You guys just have fun!" Dakota said. I nodded and said "Okay. Mom and Kevin are in charge while were gone. Don't upset them, got it?"

"Okay, Mom." Dakota and Lupa said. I smiled and Crystal's hotdog was done a few seconds later. Cody took it out and gave it to her.

"Okay, you want a bath now?" he asked me. I nodded and said "Yeah, good idea." We walked down the hall to the bathroom and he started the water.

"Hang on, I got something for you for tonight." he said. He walked out to the kitchen and came back a couple minutes later with a small bag. He opened it and pulled out a beautiful new collar. It was pure white with purple stones all around it, glistening in the light.

"It's beautiful!" I said, tail wagging like crazy. "There's one more thing about it...The new tag." he said, holding it up to me.

"For my one true love, the only one I'll have and the one I can EVER love, Lilly" It read. I started to tear up and I looked up into his eyes and said "That's so sweet! I absolutely love it!"

He smiled and said "I knew you would..." "When did you get it?" I asked.

"I had it custom made on the internet. I ordered it a couple weeks ago and it finally came yesterday." he said. I smiled and said "I love it! Why did you get it?"

"Because for one, I love you too much to let you keep wearing that normal collar with just your name and address on it. That and it's getting kinda old now. The strap is starting to break apart." he said.

I nodded and said "Yeah, I noticed that, too. I love you!" He kissed me and said "I love you too!" I hopped into the warm water, tail still wagging.

The bath only took about 15 minutes and I got out, shaking dry. I was about to walk out when he said "Hold up. One last thing to do."

I turned around and said "What is it?" He picked up a comb and said "Want your fur brushed before we go?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" I said, smiling. I sat down and he started brushing my back and sides, making my fur smooth and shiny and pulling old hair out.

A few minutes later, he was done. I kissed him and said "Thank you!" He smiled and said "Anytime."

He put my new collar on me and said "I'm gonna take a shower real quick. Why don't you wait out in the living room for me?"

I nodded and walked out to the living room where everyone else was. Mom saw me come out and said "Wow, Lilly! You look great! Is that a new collar?"

"Yeah, Cody got it for me! Here, read the tag!" I said, walking over to her.

"For my one true love, the only one I'll have and the one I can EVER love, Lilly" She read aloud. Crystal and Lupa both said "Aw..." Mom smiled and said "That was really sweet of him!"

"I know, wasn't it? I'm just waiting on him to finish his shower so we could go." I said. I carefully laid down on the floor, not wanting to mess up my fur.

A few minutes later, I heard the water turn off and the bathroom door open. He walked into our bedroom to put on his clothes and came out a couple minutes later, dressed in a nice overshirt and black pants.

"Wow! Getting all dressed up for me?" I asked, smiling. He smiled too and said "Only because I love you so much!"

He kissed me and I said "I love you too! We ready to go?" He nodded and said "Looks like it. So, you guys will definately be okay tonight?"

Mom nodded and said "Yeah, we will. You two have a good night!" I smiled and said "Thanks, Mom! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

**Sounds like Cody and Lilly are going to have a nice night together. Who knows, maybe it'll turn into a REALLY good night! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I walked out and down to the car. We got in and she asked "So, what's the name of the restraunt?"

"Starlight. They named it that because all the tables are outside, under the moon and stars." I said.

"Sounds great! Are you sure they'd actually let me in?" she asked. I smiled and said "If they don't, then we'd have some serious problems. No one tells my girl what she can and can't do."

She giggled and said "Well, thank you. Why don't we get going?"

"Good idea. It's about a 20 minute drive over there." I said, starting the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and started toward the restraunt. I put on soft, slow music on the radio and after a couple minutes, I noticed Lilly falling asleep.

"Hey, don't be going to sleep now..." I said, nudging her shoulder. She smiled and said "I know...Just dozing off there...You love me too much, you know that?"

"Lilly, there is no way I can love you too much. You deserve a lot more then I give you already. I feel like I don't love you enough!" I said, smiling at her.

"Aw...That's really sweet!" she said, licking my cheek. I put my arm around her and said "I only say it because it's true."

She leaned up against me, rubbing her head on my shoulder. I started rubbing her side, making her purr. She started to fall asleep again, so I just let her. I'd wake her up when we got there.

**Lupa's POV**

Shadow and I were laying in our bed in the living room. Grandma, Grandpa and Naomi were laying next to it. Naomi was asleep still and they were starting to fall asleep. Crystal and Dakota were sitting next to each other, talking.

She yawned and said "I think we should go to bed...I'm getting tired." He smiled and said "Okay, love. See you guys in the morning."

"See ya." I said. They walked down the hall to their room and shut the door. I looked at Shadow and said "Feel like going to sleep yet?"

He smiled and said "Yeah, I'm getting tired." I cuddled closer to him and said "Goodnight, babe. Love you!"

He kissed my nose and said "Goodnight. Love you too!" I closed my eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later, dreaming of playing with our pups.

It only felt like a few seconds that I was asleep. I was woken by someone nudging on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Shadow sound asleep.

I yawned and looked up to see Naomi standing next to me. "Hey...What's wrong?" I sleepily asked.

She blushed and wispered "Can I talk to you...in private?" I yawned again and wispered "Yeah, sure." I carefully got up, as to not wake Shadow, and Naomi and I walked down to Mom and Dad's room.

We walked in and she shut the door down behind us. I sat down and said "What's the matter?"

She blushed heavily and said "I'm in heat again..." I smiled and said "Okay, and? What's the problem?"

"Well one, I don't know how Todd would react tommorow. I know he'd pick up on it, but I don't know what to do." she said, hanging her head.

"If he really cares for you, he won't do anything. Sure he may smell it and get a little excited, but just tell him no. At least that's how it was with Shadow. He noticed and actually suggested he leave so I wouldn't be uncomfortable around him." I said.

She smiled and said "Wow, he did that for you?" I nodded and said "Yep. I told him to stay with me and he never did anything about it."

She nodded and said "That was really nice of him." I smiled and said "Yeah, it was. So, what else is bothering you?"

She blushed again and said "If Todd picks up on it, I'm not sure I COULD say no to him. The feeling is so bad right now!"

I put my paw on her shoulder and said "You just need to be able to control yourself. Just say no. It's not that hard."

"I know that, but what if I can't?" she asked. I sighed and said "You can. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay...I just wish I could get rid of the burning feeling! That's what woke me up..." she said.

"I know. Just try to ignore it the best you can. Eventually it'll go away." I said. She smiled and said "Thanks, Lupa. I'll try to go back to sleep then."

"You do that. I'm going to get some water and go back to bed." I said. I opened the door and we walked out. Naomi laid back down between Grandma and Grandpa while I got some water.

When I was done, I went back to our bed and laid down with Shadow. I inched closer to him and buried my head in his chest, closing my eyes and going back to sleep.

**Lilly's POV**

We'd been driving for at least 15 minutes already. I fell asleep from the music on the radio. I woke up from Cody nudging me. I looked up at him and asked "Mmm...How much longer?"

He smiled and said "Just a few more minutes. I've got an idea of what we can do after dinner."

"What's that?" I asked, extremely curious. "How about we go up to the hill where we got married and howl together?" he asked.

"I'd love that! We haven't since the camping trip. I was hoping we could again soon!" I said, licking his cheek. He smiled and said "I thought you'd like it. I love you, Lilly..."

"I love you too..." I said, leaning up against him. We kept driving in silence, except for the radio playing soft music. A few minutes later, we turned onto another street that had a large building with blue lights shining up the sides, giving it a soft glow.

"Is that it?" I asked, excited. He nodded and said "Yep, sure is! One of the best restraunts in town!"

"Wow! It's amazing!" I said, amazed by not only the size of it, but also how nice it looked. We pulled into the parking lot to be met by someone in an orange shirt.

"Good evening, sir! Welcome to Starlight! If you like, we can park your car for you." he said. Cody smiled and said "No thanks."

"No problem. Just continue straight ahead and choose any space you like." he said, smiling. Cody nodded and said "Thank you!"

We pulled into a parking space and just before I went to open my door, Cody said "Lilly, do one thing for me, okay?"

"Sure. What is it?" I asked. "Don't be afraid to say anything at anytime. I don't care what people think of us, and neither should you. Can you do that for me, love?" he asked.

"Of course! I don't care either what people think. I love you and we're mates. Who's to say we can't be?" I asked, smiling. He smiled too and said "Exactly! Come on, let's go eat!"

We got out and Cody locked the car and we walked to the front door of the restraunt. I was walking proudly next to Cody, seeing people look and stare at us.

We walked up to someone standing next to a tall box thing. "Evening, sir. Table for one?" he asked.

"No, two." Cody said, smiling. He looked around and said "I only see you. Are you meeting someone?"

"No, I'm here with her." he said, looking down at me. I started wagging my tail and the man said "Uh...Okay then. Right this way..."

He lead us inside and up some stairs to the second floor to a table in the open night air. "Here's your table and your menu's. Someone will be by shortly to take your order." he said, walking back to where he was.

I looked around and saw almost everyone looking at me. We sat in the chairs at the table and Cody said "Nervous?"

"A little...Everyone's staring at me." I said, weakly smiling. He smiled too and said "Don't worry about it. They're just jealous of your pure beauty!"

I blushed and said "Oh, stop it..." He leaned forward and kissed me in front of everyone. I laid my ears back and closed my eyes, enjoying it and no longer caring about anyone else.

I could hear a couple people gasp and someone say "What is wrong with him?" Cody looked over at him and said "Something you wanna say?"

I shook my head and said "No, don't...He's not worth it." Cody smiled at me and said "I know that. I just wanted to see if he'd do anything."

I giggled and someone dressed in black and white came up to us. I assumed he was the waiter until he said "Sir, she needs to leave. People are complaining of a dog being here."

"Tell them we don't care what they think. And Lilly's not a dog, she's a wolf. We're here on a date." he said. I nodded and the man said "A date? With a wolf? That's just weird..."

"So what? Is it a crime?" I asked, surprising him. He just turned around and walked off. Cody laughed and said "Okay, that was funny!"

I giggled and said "Yeah, it was! Did you see his face?" Another man came up dressed the same way and said "Evening, you two! Can I get you something to drink to start the night?"

"Uh...I'll have a water." Cody said. I smiled and said "Same thing." He smiled and said "Two waters! Be right back."

He walked off and I said "Wow, he was different. Seems he doesn't mind us." Cody nodded and said "Some people don't see anything wrong."

He came back a couple minutes later with a glass of water for Cody and water in an elegant bowl for me. I smiled and said "Wow, thank you!" He smiled too and said "No problem. I heard what the last guy said to you and told him to take a hike."

"Well, thank you." Cody said. "You're welcome. Now, did you two decide what to eat or should I give you a minute or two?" he asked.

"We haven't even looked at the menu's yet..." Cody said, laughing a bit. He smiled and said "Okay then. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Cody opened my menu for me and then his. I looked it over and the smoked salmon with lemon caught my eye. "That salmon sounds good!" I said.

Cody smiled and said "I was thinking about that, too. But I think I'll get the New York Steak instead." I nodded and said "Then I'll get the salmon. Maybe we can try each other's?"

"Of course!" he said. The waiter came back a few minutes later and said "Find what you'd like?"

"Yes, I'll get the New York Steak, well done." Cody said. "And I'll get the smoked salmon with lemon." I said, smiling. The waiter nodded and said "Both excellent choices! I prefer the steak myself, but the salmon is very good!"

He took out menus and said "Any chips or anything while dinner is being prepared?"

"Oh, no thanks. If I eat any, I won't have room for dinner." Cody said, laughing. I giggled and said "I'm fine as well. Thank you." He smiled and said "Anytime. It'll be about 10 minutes." He walked off, leaving us alone.

The moon was shining down onto us, making it more romantic. "You know how beautiful you are in the moonlight?" Cody asked, smiling.

I blushed and said "Aw...Thank you!" He kissed me again and said "I really mean it."

"I know you do..." I said, kissing him back.

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and I were laying in bed and she was asleep. She'd said we would have some fun tonight, but she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bed. Her head was buried in my neck and I could feel her warmth pouring off her.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, she started to stir and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Dakota?" she asked. Her voice sounded shakey to me. "Yeah, babe?" I asked. She coughed and said "I'm not feeling all that great all the sudden..."

I sat up and said "Do you feel sick?" She nodded and said "Yeah...My head hurts and so does my stomach."

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to get Grandma." I said. She nodded and I walked out to the living room. She was asleep, so I felt bad to wake her, but had to.

I nudged her and she looked up at me and said "Dakota? What's wrong?"

"Crystal. She said her head and stomach hurts." I said, worried. She sat up and said "Let me go see..." We walked back down and Crystal was sitting up, shaking.

"Hey. So, what's wrong?" Grandma asked. "My head and stomach hurt and I feel cold." Crystal said. Grandma put a paw to her cheek and said "Yeah, you're a little warm. Might just be a cold."

"So, nothing to worry about?" Crystal asked. Grandma shrugged and said "I don't know, to be honest. If you're not feeling better by morning, then we'll ask Cody to take you to the vet."

"Okay. I guess I'll just go back to sleep then..." she said, laying back down and curling into a ball the best she could. I laid down with her to keep her warm and Grandma said "I'll stay up until Cody and Lilly get home. Let them know."

"Okay. Thanks." I said, curling around Crystal. Grandma walked back out to the living room, leaving us alone. Crystal was still shaking, but not quite as badly. She moved her head up to my neck, trying to get as warm as she could.

I put my paw on her side and started rubbing her and said "It's okay, love...Just go to sleep and you'll feel better soon."

"Okay...Love you..." she said, closing her eyes. I kissed her forehead and said "Love you too...Goodnight." She fell asleep after a couple minutes, still shaking a little. I decided to stay up until they got home as well, hoping it wouldn't be TOO long.

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I just started on our dinner, savoring every bite. The steak was delicous, but I liked the salmon a little more. She said the steak was alright to her, but the loved the salmon too. We ate in silence. The only noise was from other people talking or cars driving by.

She was eating in small bites, making it last. I'd sometimes look up at her, making her giggle when she saw me looking at her. I smiled and went back to eating when she did.

Almost 10 minutes later, we finished eating and sat back. "Wow, that was great!" she said, licking her lips.

I nodded and said "It really was! I'm full, are you?" She smiled and said "Yeah, I am."

"Okay, then I guess we won't get dessert." I said. She giggled and wispered "Oh, believe me. We're having dessert...Just not here."

The waiter came back and asked "And how was dinner?" "Excellent!" I said. Lilly nodded in agreement and he took our plates and said "Anything for dessert?"

"Oh, no thanks. We're stuffed!" I said. He smiled and said "Okay then. I'll be right back with your check."

"Thanks." I said as he walked inside. I looked at Lilly and she suddenly had a worried look on her face.

"Something wrong, love?" I asked. "I feel like one of the kids needs us all the sudden..." she said, laying her ears back. I suddenly felt it too and said "Yeah, you're right. Want to go home to check on them real quick?"

"Yeah, I do. If they're okay, we can go up to the hill." she said. I nodded and said "Good idea." The waiter came back with the check and said "Anytime you're ready, you can pay inside at the register."

"Thank you!" I said, smiling. He walked inside and I took looked at the check. $41.27...Not too bad really. I pulled my wallet out and laid a $20 bill on the table as a tip. A little high, but I really liked him.

"Okay, ready to go?" I asked. Lilly smiled and said "Yep! Ready when you are!" I stood up and said "Let me go pay and we can go home." She hopped off her chair and we walked inside to the register.

I paid the bill and we went out to the car, getting in. We pulled out of the parking lot and headed home, hoping everything was okay. It was about 20 minutes home, but it seemed to take a lot longer to me.

We pulled into our parking space and got out and went upstairs to our apartment. I quietly opened the door and saw Eve, Kevin and Naomi sleeping, along with Lupa and Shadow in their bed asleep. Lilly looked around and quietly said "Everything SEEMS okay..."

"Let's check on Dakota and Crystal real quick." I said. We walked down the hall and quietly pushed the door open. I could see Crystal shaking and Dakota rubbing her back. He didn't even hear us come in.

"Dakota?" Lilly wispered. He shot up and spun around, scared to death. "Oh god! You scared me!" he quietly said.

Lilly giggled and said "Sorry, honey. Everything okay? Why are you still up?"

"Crystal's not feeling well. She said her stomach and head hurts and she's been shaking for a while now." he said, sitting down next to her. I walked over and put my hand to her forehead and said "Yeah, she's got a fever..."

"Any idea what's wrong with her?" he asked, worried. I shook my head and said "No idea...Could just be a cold or something. Crystal...Wake up." She started to stir and opened her eyes to see us home.

"Hey..." she said, smiling and her voice a little raspy. I smiled and said "How do you feel?"

"Not that great...When did you guys get home?" she asked. "Just a few minutes ago actually. Do you want to go get checked out at the vet?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I think that's the best idea." she said, sitting up. "Okay, we'll go now. Sorry, Lilly..." I said. She smiled and said "It's fine."

"What's fine?" Dakota asked. "We were going to go to the hill we all got married at and relax a while." I said. Crystal weakly smiled and said "Sorry, guys..."

"Don't be. You guys come ahead of anything else." Lilly said. We all walked out to the living room to see Eve awake.

"Hey, you guys...What's going on?" She quietly asked. "We're taking Crystal to the vet. She's not feeling well." I said.

"Oh, okay...You guys have a nice dinner?" she asked. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah, we did! It was amazing!"

"Good! Well, see you when you get back then." she said. "Alright, see you later, Eve." I said. We walked out and down to the car and got in. The drive was only a few minutes.

I parked the car and we got out and walked inside. There was a different girl working at the desk right now.

"Hi. Can I help you?" she asked, smiling. "Crystal here is sick. We'd like to get her checked out. She's also pregnant." I said. The girl nodded and said "Donna was just about to leave for the night, too. That's okay, come on back. I'll take you to an exam room."

"Thanks." I said. We walked back to a room and went in to wait. "She'll be a few minutes." the girl said, walking back out.

A few minutes later, Donna walked in and saw us all. "Well, hey guys! What brings you by?" she asked.

"I'm not feeling that good right now...I'm most worried about the pups." Crystal said. Donna nodded and said "Okay. Anything hurt?"

"Yeah, my stomach and head hurt a bit." she said. "She's also got a fever." I said. Donna smiled and said "Sounds to me like a simple cold. We'll do a quick blood test just to be sure." She opened a drawer and took out a small needle.

"Okay, this'll only take a couple seconds." she said. Crystal held her foreleg up and Donna stuck the needle in her, taking a small amount of blood.

A few seconds later, she pulled it out and said "Okay, I'll run this and see if anything comes up."

"Thanks." I said. "No problem. It'll be about 10 minutes for the results." Donna said, walking out. Crystal laid down and was shivering again, so Dakota laid down with her to keep her warmer. She snuggled closed to him and he put his forelegs around her. Lilly and I sat down in the chairs and we waited.

I was just about to doze off when the door opened and Donna walked in. "Well, good news! It doesn't seem to be anything serious. Looks like it's just a little bit of a bad cold after all. You should be feeling better in a couple days." She said, smiling.

Crystal sighed and said "Thank you! Are our pups alright?" "That I can't tell from a blood test. I can feel your belly to see if you like." She said. Crystal nodded and rolled onto her side and Donna lightly pressed on her belly in a few places.

"Feels like everyone is alright! All two of them!" she said, smiling. Dakota and Crystal's tails started wagging and Crystal said "There's two? That's amazing!" Dakota kissed her and said "Our own little family...I love you, Crystal!"

"I love you, too!" she said, kissing him back. Lilly smiled and said "Thank you, Donna! We really appreciate it!"

"It's just what I do. Wow, you look great tonight! I didn't even notice at first!" Donna said, smiling at Lilly. She blushed and said "Thanks! Cody and I were uh...out on a date tonight."

"Oh! How was it?" she asked. "Amazing! We went to a really nice restraunt for dinner." Lilly said. Donna smiled and said "Well, that was sweet of him!"

I smiled too and said "I'd do it everyday for her..." Lilly kissed me and said "You're just too sweet to me!" I kissed her back and said "I told you, that's impossible."

"Well, whenever you guys are ready to go, feel free to. Unless there's something else you need while you're here." Donna said. "I'd like to see Todd before we leave." I said.

"He was asleep when I came through with the test results." she said. I nodded and said "Okay, I'll just see him tommorow then."

"Sounds good. He was talking about Naomi after you guys left yesterday and after he woke up again." she said, smiling. Lilly giggled and said "Yeah, I think she really surprised him with that kiss..."

"I knew he was hiding something..." she said, laughing. "Well, I guess we'll be going now. Thanks for everything!" I said.

"Okay, see you in the morning!" Donna said, walking out. We walked out as well and went outside to the car and got in.

"So, two pups, huh?" Lilly said, smiling widely. Crystal smiled too and said "I know! It's so great!" Dakota nuzzled her neck and said "I could not be happier then I am right now..." She leaned her head onto his and said "Neither can I! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Crystal!" he said, cuddling with her. I smiled and said "How about we go home now?" Lilly nodded and yawned and said "I agree...I'm getting tired..."

"Okay, we'll be home in a few minutes." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot. A few minutes later, we pulling into our space and got out.

We walked up the stairs to our apartment and I quietly opened the door to see Eve waiting for us.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" she asked Crystal. Crystal nodded and said "Alright for the most part. She said it's just a bad cold and I should be better in a few days."

"That's good to hear. Are the pups okay?" she asked. Crystal smiled and said "Yep, they seem to be doing great! Both of them!"

"So, you've got two? That's great!" Eve said, getting up and hugging her. Crystal returned the hug and said "Thanks!"

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to bed then. I'm sure you're still tired." Eve said, letting go of her. Crystal nodded and yawned and said "I am...Goodnight, guys!"

"Goodnight, you two!" Lilly said. Dakota walked down the hall with Crystal to their room, tails wagging.

"So, you ready for some sleep, love?" I asked. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I am. 'Night, Mom!" Eve hugged her and said "Goodnight, honey. See you guys in the morning!"

Lilly and I walked to our room and went in, shutting the door behind us.

* * *

**Ha! Lemon...DENIED! Well, for now at least...I shall make you wait for at least a couple hours! That'll teach you to do that reading thing! Blasphemy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you can't tell yet, I'm hyper...Two cups of coffee and a couple Rockstar's in two hours will do that, just so you know.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Woohoo! Chapter 50! A milestone for me! To thank everyone for reading and reviewing, here's a really special chapter! A couple of good lemons for you!**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Lilly suddenly giggled and said "Wow, they actually think we're going to sleep now!"

I laughed and said "So did I..." We got in bed together and laid down, kissing and cuddling. Lilly's scent instantly filled the air.

"I love you, babe!" she said, rubbing her nose on mine. I smiled and said "I love you too, my sweet, lovely girl!" She giggled and we started kissing again. I reached up and took her new collar off and set it on the table by our bed.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, smiling. "So it doesn't get ruined." I said, rubbing her back. She started purring and said "What do you say to a nice, long, slow night?"

"I've got work in the morning...We can't be up too late, you know." I said. She smiled and said "I know that...Doesn't mean we can't enjoy the night!"

I pulled her into a deep kiss and took off my clothes, tossing them in the basket by the door. We kept kissing for a while, at least a good 20 minutes or so. We were both steadily getting more and more excited for the night to come.

She slowly pulled back and lightly wimpered. She wanted it...Now! I kissed her nose and started nuzzling her neck, making her lightly moan in pleasure. Her scent was extremely heavy in the room.

I put my hand on her belly and it was burning hot, telling me just how excited she was. "Babe, you're on fire!" I said. She giggled and said "I know I am...It's so unbearable!"

"You want to make it last, remember?" I asked, kissing her neck. She nodded and said "I do...But I can't take it much longer." I started working my way down her body, kissing her anywhere I could. When I got to her belly, it was a bright pink and burning hot. Her tail was going as fast as it could, trying to cool herself off.

She was sighing and moaning in pleasure as I got lower and lower. Eventually I was right above her soaked womanhood, seeing her fluids pouring out like a river. Her entire crotch and most of her butt were soaking wet.

"Please...I can't take it anymore!" she begged, squirming around. I ran a couple fingers through her fluids leaking out and over her folds, making her loudly moan in pleasure. "Yes! Do it!" she demanded.

I pushed them into her, her back arching up and pushing her chest up off the bed. She gasped and said "Right there!" I slowly worked them in and out of her and soon she was panting and moaning in pleasure with every thrust.

"Oooohhh...That feels SOOO good!" she moaned, her hips grinding around. I moved back up to her head and pulled her into a kiss, which she returned with extreme passion. She threw her tounge into my mouth, surprising me but I accepted it.

Her hips started bucking up into my fingers, forcing them deeper. She was panting hard and wimpering when her orgasm started to build. Her fluids were pouring out, soaking her and the bed even more.

After a minute, she was panting extremely fast and heavy, about to finish. Right as her orgasm hit, she started crying in pleasure. I pulled my fingers out and put my hand over her womanhood to keep her fluids from going everywhere.

They sprayed out and, since my hand was there, splashed up and covered her belly and chest in the sweet smelling juice. They just kept spraying out, even at least 30 seconds later. She was shaking and crying from the extreme pleasure.

When it was finally over, she pulled back and said "That was almost too much! That was the best I've ever had!" I kissed her and said "You're welcome, love...Just knowing how much you loved it is enough for me."

She sniffed and said "It was flat out amazing! I love you so much!" She kissed me again and I said "I love you too!"

We lay there kissing for a few minutes until she pulled back and sat up, stretching. She looked down at the bed and her body, seeing her fluids everywhere. She blushed and said "I didn't know it was THAT much!"

I laughed and said "It's okay, love...Come here..." I pulled her to me and laid her on my chest, feeling her soaked fur on me. We started kissing again, enjoying the night.

**Lilly's POV**

He just gave me the BEST orgasm I'd EVER had before! It was so intense! I thought I would pass out from the pleasure.

I was laying on his chest now and we were kissing again. The fur on my chest and belly was completely soaking wet and I could feel it dripping off onto him, but he didn't seem to mind.

We kept kissing until I felt his hard member up against my stomach, making me giggle. "Seems someone knows what they want!" I said.

He smiled and said "Only if you want to." I stood up and moved off to his side and turned around. I lifted my tail up over my back and said "Does this look like I don't want to?"

He got up as well and moved behind me, putting his hands on my hips and gently rubbing them. "Tell me if it hurts or anything, okay?" he asked. I nodded and said "I know, but it won't. Trust me." He lined himself up with my entrance and gently pushed in, making me moan in pleasure.

"Ooohhh yeah...I love this so much!" I said, closing my eyes to enjoy the feeling even more. He leaned forward over my back and started kissing the back of my neck. I was loudly purring as he started slowly thrust into me.

My fluids were leaking out and running down my legs. I was starting to pant already and said "Faster...Harder..." He started increasing his speed, making sure not to hurt me. One thing I love so much about him...Always puts me ahead of himself, no matter what.

I was wimpering with each thrust, pushing me closer to yet another amazing orgasm. He was panting and saying "I love you..." every few minutes. It felt as if he was getting even bigger inside me, which I doubted was possible.

"Lilly...Almost there..." he panted. I nodded and said "Me too!" I was moaning and wimpering in pleasure and he was groaning. My back was arching up as my orgasm was right about to hit.

He suddenly let out a loud, low groan and wrapped his arms around my belly, holding me tight. I felt his seed rush into me and coat my wet walls with it's warmth. That triggered my orgasm and I dropped my head and chest to the bed and cried out into the mattress to muffle my voice.

My fluids sprayed out around his member, covering his lower body. I was hyperventilating and moaning as it kept on going. He was still lightly thrusting into me and still releasing his seed into me.

When it was finally over almost a minute later, I completely collapsed onto the bed, panting heavy and completely drained. He dropped down with me and laid on my back, panting just as hard and kissing my neck.

"Lilly, I love you so much! That was amazing!" he said. I weakly nodded and said "It was! I love you too!"

I felt him start to move off me and said "No, don't...I like your weight on my back." He smiled and stayed there. He was heavy, but it felt good actually. We lay there for about 10 minutes or so, recovering.

When we could finally breathe normally again, I said "We need a bath...And new sheets!" He laughed and said "Yeah, I guess we do!" He moved off and pulled out of me. None of his seed came out and it was still hot inside my womb. I just wished it could get me pregnant...

He got off the bed and stretched, as did I. I rubbed up against his leg and said "Thank you for tonight...For dinner, for what we just did...Everything!" He bent down and kissed me and said "I'd do it everyday for you if I could. I love you more then anything in the world and only want to make you as happy as can be!"

I had tears in my eyes and kissed him back, not knowing what to say. We walked into the bathroom together and he started the water, getting it nice and warm. The bathtub was pretty large and a jacuzzi type tub, so it had water jets all around it.

After a couple minutes he said "Okay, seems warm enough now. Hop in!" I shook my head and said "Nope, you're getting in with me!" He smiled and said "Oh, alright..." We both got in and he sat down and leaned back.

He switched on the jets a minute later. They were so relaxing...I dropped under the water to get my fur wet and came back up, shaking my head off. He grabbed the soap and put some on my back, slowly working it in.

"Mmm...This all feels so nice right now..." I said, closing my eyes. He massaged it in, getting all the dirt and sweat out. A few minutes later, he rinsed me off and said "Okay, want me to do your chest?"

I nodded and he pulled me to him, laying me back against his body. I giggled and said "This is new!" He kissed my head and said "Just trying to show you a good time..."

"Oh, you already have! Much more then I could ever expect!" I said, nuzzling his neck. He put some of the soap on my chest and belly and started massaging it in, kissing me the entire time. It felt so great! Feeling his hands massage my body and him kissing me felt amazing!

"I love you..." I sighed out. He kissed my cheek and said "And I love you!" I was started to get sleepy from the relaxing bath.

My eyes closed and I cuddled up to him and said "Don't ever let me go..." He put his arms around me and said "I never will. You're mine and I'm yours...Forever." Just as I was about to fall asleep in his arms, he rinsed me off and said "Okay, you dry off while I take a shower. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay, babe!" I said, kissing him and hopping out. I shook off while he stood up and turned on the shower. I quietly went out to the living room and got some water. Everyone was asleep so I was being as quiet as I could be.

When I was done, I went back to our room and sat down on the floor, waiting for him.

**Cody's POV**

I was just finishing my shower after bathing Lilly. I got up and grabbed a towel, drying off. I walked to our bedroom and put some clothes on and noticed she wasn't in there. I walked out to the living room and saw her sitting by their water bowl.

"Hey. Bowl empty?" I quietly asked. She shook her head and said "No, it's fine. Let's go outside for a bit. I need to use the bathroom anyway."

I nodded and we walked out and downstairs. She walked off to a grassy area and did her bussiness while I sat on the bench nearby. She came over a couple minutes later and hopped up. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

I smiled and said "How I got lucky enough to meet you." She leaned up against me and said "It was meant to happen." I put my head on hers and said "You mean like fate?"

"Exactly. How else could you explain it?" she asked, cuddling up against me. It was a little cool tonight, so I put my arm around her to keep her warm.

"The only other way would be extreme luck. But I like fate better!" I said. She giggled and said "Me too...Just like how the kids met their mates." I smiled and said "Yeah, I guess so...Hey, you know what we didn't do?"

"Hm?" she asked. I kissed her nose and said "We didn't go to the hill like we were going to." She smiled and said "It's okay. There were more important things to do."

"Yeah, but I still wanted to take you there." I said. "I know you did...We can go another night. It's pretty late as is." she said.

"I guess so." I said. We sat there for a few minutes more, looking up at the moon and the stars. "Hey, babe?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah, love?" I asked, looking at her. She smiled and said "I want to have kids again soon." I kissed her and said "Are you 100% sure?"

She nodded and said "I am. What do you think?" I smiled and said "I'd love it! You know what the kids think already."

"You're right, I do. So, why don't we?" she asked. "There's no reason not to." I said. She kissed me and said "Thank you! So, when should we do it?"

"Whenever you're ready to. You know I'll be there for you." I said. She kissed me again and said "I know you will be. This time you WILL be their when they're born!"

I laughed and said "You won't be able to get me to leave your side! I missed the first time and I've kicked myself all the time since then."

"I really wish you were there...It was probably the best moment of my life, seeing Dakota and Lupa for the first time. Mom and I were crying so hard..." she said, tearing up at the memory. I kissed her and said "I'm not missing it this time for anything."

She sniffed and said "Thank you, Cody! I love you so much!" We kissed again and went back to looking at the stars.

After a few minutes, I looked at her and she was asleep. I smiled and wispered "Okay, time for bed..." I picked her up and held her in my arms. I carried her inside and up to our apartment. I opened the door and walked inside with her and pushed the door shut.

I carried her to our room and gently laid her on the floor and took the dirty sheets off the bed and replaced them with clean ones. I then picked her back up and set her on the bed in her usual spot and laid down with her.

I covered us up with the blanket and kissed her nose. She smiled in her sleep and I started rubbing her back, making her purr. I pulled her close to me and pressed our bodies together. I closed my eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes.

**Dakota's POV**

I woke up from being thirsty. I opened my eyes and yawned, looking out the window. I could see just little bit of sunlight coming in, so I knew it was still real early. I looked back to Crystal and she was asleep, purring and holding onto me.

I very gently moved out of her grasp and got out of our bed, stretching. I quietly opened the door and started walking down the hallway to the living room. When I was just passing Mom and Dad's room, I could hear wispering coming from the living room. It sounded like Grandma and Kevin arguing about something.

I crept a little closer and heard "I just don't want her going back! What if something happens with him?"

"Kevin, she'll be fine. You heard what she said about Todd yesterday. He's a sweetheart and she seems to like him."

"She thought Jeff was sweet too and look what happened! I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Nothing is going to happen. Don't you think after something like that she'd be more careful who she's with?"

I heard Kevin sigh and say "Fine...But before they go, please talk to her about him. If he picks up on her being in heat, who know what he may do."

"I will, honey. I'm not 100% comfortable with it either, but it's not our decision anymore. It's hers and she's not a little girl anymore."

"Thank you, babe..." Kevin said. I heard them kiss and I walked out and cleared my throat.

"Oh, Dakota! Morning!" Grandma said. I smiled and said "Good morning! I uh...I heard what you guys were talking about."

"You did? Well, it's okay. We're just worried about Naomi is all." she said. I nodded and said "I know you are. If it makes you feel better, I've met Todd. He really is a nice guy and doesn't seem like he could hurt anyone."

"Well, thank you, honey. That does help me feel a little better, but I'm still worried." she said, smiling.

"No problem...I'm gonna get some water and go back to bed." I said, walking over to the bowl. I drank some water and walked back down the hall. Grandma and Kevin curled up with each other, but didn't go back to sleep.

I walked into our room and saw Crystal standing up and stretching. She saw me come in and smiled and said "Morning, babe! What are you doing up?"

"Morning, love! Had to get some water." I said, kissing her. She kissed me back and I asked "Feeling any better this morning?"

"Yeah, actually I am. I don't feel sick anymore." she said, sitting down. I smiled and said "That's good! So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Oh, I don't know...Haven't really thought about it." she said, yawning. "We could always go for a walk later if you want." I said.

She smiled and said "That sounds good to me. Better then laying around all day."

"Well, why don't we relax for a little while until it warms up some more outside?" I asked. She nodded and said "Good idea." We laid back down in bed, cuddling up to each other. I felt the pups kick against my stomach and smiled.

"I can't wait to see them!" I said. She smiled too and said "Me either! I really want to see what they look like. Your black and white fur with my reddish and white?"

I kissed her and said "They'll be beautiful, I promise!" She kissed me back and said "I know they will be!"

We kept kissing until she pulled back and asked "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything, love!" I said, smiling. She blushed and said "Do me! Just like how we are right now!"

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked. She giggled and said "If I weren't, I wouldn't of asked!" I pulled her into another kiss, much more passionate and deep.

Her scent immediately started to fill the air, getting us excited. My wolfhood started to come out and, because of how we were laying, pressed right into her entrance. She giggled and said "Do it! I want to feel you inside me!"

I licked her cheek and gently pushed into her all the way. She laid her ears back and moaned in pleasure. I started licking her neck and slowly thrusting into her, feeling her fluids flow out around me. She was so hot and soaking wet!

"Mmm yes! A little faster!" she said, closing her eyes. I picked up my speed and her back arched out, pushing her hips toward me. I groaned and said "Babe, you're so hot! Feels like you're burning up!"

She moaned and said "I know...I feel like I'm on fire!" She started panting and said "I'm almost there! Harder!" I started thrusting into her a little harder, making sure not to hurt her. Her hips started bucking at me, pushing me a little deeper into her.

"Mmm! Almost...Come on!" she groaned out, furiously licking my cheek. I could feel the intense pressure building inside me and my knot was almost it's full size now. I was panting and said "Crystal, I'm almost there too!"

"Yes, do it inside me!" she said, about to have her orgasm. She started loudly groaning and wimpering and then suddenly buried her head in my chest and cried out into my fur. Her fluids sprayed out around me, soaking my entire lower body. I put my forelegs around her and held her to me as she lost control of herself.

I was just about to have mine when I gave one last gentle, but hard push into her, getting my knot in and locking us together. She moaned in pleasure and my orgasm hit. My seed shot into her like a bullet, coating her soaking wet walls in the warm fluid.

I was panting hard and saying "Crystal...Oh, Crystal, I love you!" She moved her head up to mine and said "I love you too!". Their were tears in her eyes from the pleasure she received. We started kissing again while we were stuck together.

After a couple minutes, she had fallen asleep. I kissed her nose and closed my eyes, falling asleep myself.

**Lupa's POV**

I started to wake from the sun shining into the living room. I opened my eyes to a nose next to mine. I looked around and saw what looked like a living room, but not what I was used to. I looked down and saw a wolf sleeping next to me, extremely close. I gently moved away and got scared.

"What's going on? Who is this?" I thought, trying to make sense of it all. I was about to stand up when I felt something tap my stomach. I looked down and my belly was HUGE! I got really scared and started to cry.

"How did I get pregnant?" I said out loud. "Lupa?" I heard a voice ask. I opened my eyes to see that wolf looking up at me.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, backing away. He looked confused and said "Is this some kind of game or joke? It's me, Shadow."

"Who? I don't know you!" I said, almost yelling. "Lupa, what's going on?" I heard Grandma ask. I looked over at her and asked "Who is he and how does he know my name?"

She looked at me funny and said "You're joking, right?" I got a little mad and said "No, I'm not! What's going on? When did I get pregnant and HOW?"

"Shadow" sat up and said "Lupa, calm down...Eve, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No, I don't. She needs to see the doctor!" Grandma said. I started shaking and said "What's going on? I want to know how you know me and why I'm pregnant!" I was still crying and Shadow came over to me.

"Lupa, I'm your mate. Do you remember that?" he asked. My eyes went wide and I said "N-no! I don't even know you!"

"Yes, you do. We met on a camping trip you took with your Mom and Dad and Dakota." he said, sounding dead serious. I shook my head and said "I don't r-remember!"

He put his forelegs around me and said "Shh...It's okay..." I put my head on his shoulder and felt safe, even though I didn't know him.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes and said "You're pregnant because we're having kids! We love each other and we mated. You got pregnant and you said it was the best day of your life when you found out!"

I sniffed and said "I just don't remember anything!" He hugged me again and said "It's alright...Just give it time. I'll be right back."

He walked off down a hallway behind us. "Honey, do you really not remember him?" Grandma asked. I shook my head and said "No, I don't. His scent smells familiar for some reason, though."

"That's because he IS your mate. Just trust me, okay?" she asked. I nodded and said "I trust you."

He came back a minute later with Mom and Dad. "Lupa, what's going on?" Mom asked.

I teared up and said "I don't know! I can't remember him or anything before this morning!" Mom sat down in front of me and said "Are you feeling okay? Does your head hurt or anything?"

"No, I feel fine." I said. She put her paw to my cheek and said "You don't have a fever...Just think, Lupa! Think deep and you'll find those memories again!"

I started getting bits and pieces of memories, some of sitting next to a lake with Shadow with the moon shining on it and a couple of us laying together.

"Cody, we need to take her to the vet. Now!" Mom said, obviously scared for me. He nodded and said "Let me put on some shoes.".

"What's wrong with me, Mom?"

* * *

**Woah! Sounds like Lupa's having a breakdown or something! Is she going to be able to remember anything? Especially her and Shadow having pups?**


	51. Chapter 51

**Lupa's POV**

My eyes shot open and I quickly looked around, recognizing the apartment instantly. I looked down to see Shadow sleeping peacefully.

I sighed and quietly said "Thank god...It was just a dream..." I got up and went over to the water bowl, drinking a large amount. I was pretty thirsty this morning. The sun was shining through the window, lighting up the living room.

Grandma, Grandpa and Naomi were still sleeping too. I smiled and quietly opened the door, walking outside. I shut it behind me and walked downstairs and outside the apartment building. I sat down next to a bench and sighed.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost my memory...There's just too much that Shadow and I have done to be able to deal with that." I said to myself. I laid down and leaned up against the bench, watching cars drive by and people walk down the street.

I laid my head down and started to doze off when I heard what sounded like claws scratching across the ground. I looked behind me to see Shadow walking over to me.

"Hey...What are you doing out here?" he asked, sitting next to me. I sat up and said "Just...came out here to relax." He kissed me and said "What's the matter?"

I sighed and said "I had a dream where I lost my memory of you and everything we'd done. I didn't even know I was pregnant..." He put his forelegs around me and said "It's okay...It was just a dream."

I started to tear up and said "I know it was, but it was so bad!" He nuzzled my neck and said "Don't let it bother you, okay?"

I smiled and said "Okay..." I kissed him and said "I'm so lucky to have you...I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't remember you or anything we've done together."

He kissed me back and said "I'd start over from day one to get you to love me again like you do already. Shouldn't be too hard, considering we got this far!" I laughed and said "Yeah, probably not! Would you do anything different?"

He thought for a moment and finally said "The only thing I'd change is how much I tell you I love you. I don't think I do it enough. I'd tell you whenever we're together, which is all the time."

I kissed him again and said "That's so sweet! But you realize I'd get a headache hearing it all the time, right?" He smiled and said "No, I don't think you would. I know you love to hear it!"

I giggled and said "Yeah, you're right. I do love to hear it." He nuzzled my neck and said "I love you...So much!" I closed my eyes and said "I love you too, babe! How about we go back inside for a little while?"

"Okay. Lead the way!" he said, smiling. I giggled and said "I know you only follow me to stare at my butt!"

"So? I can't help it!" he said, laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the stairs with him right behind me. I could feel his eyes staring at my hips, so I started moving them more then normal in a sexy manner.

I looked back and sure enough, he was staring. And drooling...I brushed my tail under his chin, snapping him out of his daze. He jogged up beside my and turned his head away, blushing.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we started up the stairs. "I'm always mezmerized on your hips, and I know you don't like it...I just can't help it!" he said, blushing even more.

"Why would you think I don't like it?" I asked, smiling. He looked at me and said "Well, it's kinda rude, isn't it?"

"Maybe if we didn't know each other then it would be. But we're mates! You can stare all you want! I actually like it. It makes me feel attractive!" I said. He smiled and said "You don't need me to be staring at you to feel that way! You're drop dead beautiful, no matter how you see yourself!"

I kissed his cheek and said "Well, thank you! That really means a lot to me!" He kissed me back and said "And you know I meant every word of it!"

**Lilly's POV**

Last night was absolutely amazing! Probably one of the best times we'd ever had together! I started to wake from the sun in my eyes. I opened them to see Cody still asleep, his arms around me and holding me close.

I smiled and licked his cheek. He started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at me and said "Morning, beautiful!"

He kissed me and I said "Morning!" He started rubbing my back, making me purr, and said "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great! I was really worn out last night!" I said, blushing. He laughed and said "I don't doubt it...God, I was amazing!"

I burst out laughing and said "Yes...yes you were! I don't think I'd ever felt that good before!"

He kissed my nose and said "I only want you to be as happy as can be..." I kissed him back and said "I am, believe me! So, when do you need to be at work?"

He looked at the clock and said "In about an hour and a half." I smiled and said "I think Naomi's coming with us again. Just one little problem..."

"What's that?" he asked. I smiled and said "She's in heat." He nodded and said "I don't think Todd would do anything. If he does, we'll be there to put him back in line."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, you should start getting ready." I said. He sat up and said "I guess so. I'll only be a few minutes."

I nodded and said "Okay. I'll be out in the living room." He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower while I went out to the living room.

When I got out there, Lupa and Shadow were just coming in. "Hey, where'd you guys go?" I asked.

"Just outside for a bit." she said, laying down with him. I smiled and said "Okay then. Dad and I are going to be leaving in an hour or so. Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, I am. How about you, babe?" she asked Shadow. "No, I'm okay. Thanks, though!" he said, smiling.

"No problem." I said. I went over to Mom and Kevin and woke them up.

"Morning, Lilly..." Mom sleepily said. I smiled and said "Morning, Mom! Are you guys hungry this morning?"

"I'm not." she said. Kevin smiled and said "I'm not that hungry either." I nodded and said "Okay. Cody's in taking a shower right now. Why don't you get Naomi up so she can come with us if she wants?"

"Okay." Mom said. I walked down the hall to Dakota and Crystal's room and pushed the door open. They were asleep and I could faintly smell the scent of mating. I sighed and walked over to them, nudging them awake.

Dakota smiled and said "Hi, Mom...What's up?" "Just wanna know if you guys are hungry this morning." I said.

"I'm good...How about you, love?" he asked Crystal. She shook her head and said "I'm fine. Thanks!"

"Okay. We'll be leaving in an hour or so, just so you know." I said. He nodded and I said "Well, in case you guys don't come out before we leave, we'll see you guys tonight!"

"Alright, Mom. See you later!" he said, giving me a quick hug. I smiled and said "See you later!" I walked back out just as Cody was coming out of the bedroom.

"Hey. So, you guys hungry this morning?" he asked. I nodded and said "Lupa and I are."

"Okay, I'll cook you guys some eggs before we leave then." he said. We walked out to the living room and I laid down in the middle of the floor while he went into the kitchen.

About then, Naomi started to wake up. She saw us all awake and said "Mmm...Morning, guys!"

"Morning, sis!" I said, smiling. She sat up and stretched and said "So, can I come back with you guys today?"

"Of course you can. I'm sure Todd would like to see you again!" I said. She smiled and said "Yeah, probably. Judging by how he acted yesterday..."

I giggled and said "That kiss at the end was probably a shock to him." She giggled too and said "Maybe!"

A few minutes later, Cody had breakfast ready. "Naomi, do you want anything this morning?" he asked.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm not very hungry." she said. He nodded and said "Well, alright then. We'll be leaving in about a half hour. Want a bath first?"

"Yeah, that's be great!" she said. I smiled and said "Could I get one, too?"

"Sure. If you want, I can give you both one at the same time..." he said. I looked at Naomi and asked "Is that okay with you?"

"I don't see why not." she said. Cody smiled and said "Okay, let me get the water warm first."

**Cody's POV**

I walked down the hall to the bathroom and started the water, getting it warm for the girls. I was a little nervous about giving them both a bath at the same time, but it's just a bath after all.

A couple minutes later, I called "Okay, it's ready!" They came walking in and I said "Hop in!" They jumped in and I got their fur wet.

"Thanks for this, Cody!" Naomi said, smiling at me. I smiled back and said "It's nothing." Lilly giggled and said "Must be pretty good for you...Washing TWO girls at the same time?"

I laughed and said "While it may be different, you're the only one for me and you know it!" I got the soap and poured some on both their backs, working it in with either hand.

Naomi giggled and said "This is weird!" Lilly smiled and said "Why's that?"

"I don't know...It just feels odd." she said. "Are you uncomfortable with it?" I asked.

"No, it's not that. I'm fine with it. Just...odd bathing with my sister is all." she said, blushing. Lilly blushed too and said "I kinda feel that way too...But, it's just a bath."

Naomi nodded and a few minutes later, I rinsed their backs off. Lilly smiled and said "Don't forget the other side!"

They both laid down and rolled over the best they could in the tub, which was a bit of a tight fit for them.

I got their chest and stomach's wet and put some soap on them, working it in to their thick fur. Lilly's seemed a little more rough, so it took some extra pressure.

Naomi was blushing madly and I asked "What's wrong?"

She motioned with her head down her body and I looked down. Their butts were pressed together because of the tight fit. Lilly giggled and said "Don't worry about it."

I finished Naomi rather quickly, mostly because of her thinner fur. I started washing Lilly with both hands, almost massaging her. Her tail started wagging and the way it was, that I didn't notice at first, was right over Naomi's womanhood.

I wasn't even paying attention to that and neither was Lilly. Her tail was going quickly and after a minute, we started to hear Naomi panting. I didn't even notice until she started moaning a bit.

"Li-Lilly...S-stop!" she groaned. Lilly looked at her just as her orgasm hit. Lilly's tail was rubbing against her womanhood!

She quietly cried out and her fluids started coming out and soaked Lilly's tail. Lilly scrambled to her feet and hopped out, blushing madly. Naomi rolled onto her side, her hips bucking and her fluid spraying out. I had turned my head away so I didn't see it happening.

A few seconds later, she started crying and said "I'm so sorry! I...I couldn't h-help it!" Lilly went back over to her and said "No, it's not your fault...It's mine. Don't cry..."

Naomi sniffed and said "I'm so sorry, Lilly! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"No, no...I know you didn't...I didn't even notice what I was doing. It's okay..." Lilly said, comforting her. Naomi stood up and said "I...I'll wait until you're done." She hopped out and laid down on the floor, softly crying from embarassment.

Lilly looked at me and said "Can you rinse me off real quick?" I nodded and she hopped back in. I sprayed her tail and belly off, getting the soap and Naomi's fluids off her. A couple minutes later, she got back out and shook dry.

Naomi stood up and said "I uh...I think I'm going back out there for a bit..."

"Hang on, Naomi...Let's go to the bedroom for a minute, okay?" Lilly asked. Naomi sighed and said "Okay..." Naomi shook the water off and they walked out, leaving me in the bathroom.

Lilly poked her head back in and said "Hey, you coming?" I nodded and said "Yeah. I'll be there in a second..."

I turned the water off and dried my hands off. I walked out and to our room to see Lilly and Naomi sitting on the bed. Naomi was still crying a bit when I walked in.

"Can you shut the door for a minute?" Lilly asked. I pushed it shut and sat next to them on the bed.

"Naomi, please don't cry about this...If it makes you feel better, I've gone through something just as bad." Lilly said. Naomi nodded and said "I know...You were raped..."

Lilly shook her head and said "Besides that...When we got home after I was, we went to the vet so they could give Crystal and Shadow their shots. The doctor also checked my "girl parts" to make sure nothing was hurt or anything."

"Okay, but how is that anything like this?" Naomi asked, looking at her. Lilly sighed and said "When she finished checking me with the thing she used, she started to pull it out of me and it set me off..."

"You mean, you...right in front of her?" Naomi asked. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, I did...It was REALLY embarassing! I was crying too, but Cody comforted me and said that I'll think back and laugh about it someday, which I do."

"I never knew about that...So, even though it was so embarassing, you laugh about it now?" she asked. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah, I do...Looking back, it was kinda funny. It's not like she'd never seen anything like that before. And you don't need to be embarassed because Cody saw it..."

"Well, I didn't really. I turned my head away when it happened." I said, smiling. Naomi nodded and said "Thank you for that..."

"No problem. And Lilly's right, I am kinda a vetranarian, so seeing that wouldn't be shocking for me." I said. Naomi smiled and said "Yeah, I guess so...That and you've probably seen it before with Lilly!"

Lilly blushed madly and said "I won't deny that since it's probably pretty obvious." Naomi giggled and said "Yeah, maybe a little."

I looked at my watch and it was 8:47. "Okay, we need to be going now. I don't wanna be late." I said.

"Oh, okay! Thank you for the bath, though...You know, before all that..." Naomi said, blushing. I nodded and said "Don't worry about it."

We walked out and to the living room to see everyone awake by now. "You guys leaving now?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, we are. Otherwise I'll be late." I said. She nodded and said "Okay, see you later then!"

"See ya!" Lilly said. We walked out and down to the car and got in. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to work with Lilly and Naomi again.

A few minutes later, we parked and got out and walked inside. "Hey, just in time. Todd's been wondering where you guys were!" Donna said.

"Just got caught up at home..." I said. She smiled and said "He's been talking about Naomi non-stop since you guys left yesterday..."

Naomi blushed and said "I think I'll go see him now." Lilly and I nodded and she said "Alright. I'm gonna lay down on the couch for a bit."

"Okay!" she said, walking to the back. I went back with her and as soon as Todd saw her, he sat right up, tail wagging.

"Uh, Hi, Naomi!" he stammered. She smiled and said "Hi! How're you feeling today?"

"Pretty good! My leg's doesn't hurt all that bad anymore." he said. "I'll need to look at it in a little while." I said.

"Okay, just let me know when you want to." he said. I nodded and sat down at the desk, looking over some paperwork.

**Naomi's POV**

"So...I hear you've been talking about me?" I asked, smiling. He blushed and said "A little..."

"A little? More like all day!" Donna said, laughing. He blushed even more and I giggled and asked "So, what about me?"

"Mostly how beautiful and sweet you are." Donna said. He laid down and put his paws over his head, embarassed.

"Aw! Well, thank you!" I said, sitting next to him. He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Huh?" I asked. He moved his paws and said "It's the truth..." I blushed and said "You're sweet! Wanna go for a walk?"

"Um...yeah! That sounds fun!" he said, standing up. We walked to the door and went outside. We started walking around the building, him being quiet the entire time.

"Todd, is something wrong?" I asked. He nodded and I asked "What is it? Does your leg hurt too much?"

He shook his head and I asked "Well, what is it then? You can tell me."

"You're uh...you're in heat, aren't you?" he asked, blushing madly. I blushed too and said "Yeah...Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"A little bit...I just don't know what to do right now..." he said, looking away from me.

"Hey, look at me..." I said in a caring voice. He turned his head to me and I said "Just be yourself, okay? You're sweet and really nice! Don't be afraid of being around me just because I'm in heat."

"That's the problem. I've never been with a girl that was in heat before..." he said, hanging his head. I giggled and asked "What do you mean "with a girl"?"

He blushed again and stammered "Oh, uh...N-not that...I mean..." I giggled and said "Hey, don't worry about it! I know what you mean."

He let of a sigh of relief and said "Good...Because I don't." I laughed and said "It's alright. Let's talk about something else...How old are you?"

"Uh...almost a year. About 10 months, to be exact." he said. I nodded and said "I'm about 8 months old."

"Really? You look a little younger then that." he said. I smiled and said "Thanks. What part of Jasper are you from?"

"I was in the northern pack until a war broke out. Your sister was in the western pack, apperantly. I lost a few good friends in that war..." he said, getting sad. "Oh, I'm so sorry! How long has it been?"

"A while now. One guy I really liked was a wolf named Garth. He helped me escape before he was killed." he said. I nodded and said "I'm so sorry...I never knew..."

"No, it's okay...Like I said, it's been a while. I've accepted their gone." he said. "That's good. They'd want you to move on." I said.

"Yeah, they would. So, what about you? Where are you from?" he asked.

"My parents and I are from Glacier Park." I said, smiling. He smiled too and said "I've heard some bad things about that place...Like what happened to Lilly."

"Yeah, there are some bad parts to it. But, it's really nice up there." I said. He nodded and suddenly blushed and turned his head away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, stopping. He got ahead of me and I noticed his tail between his legs. I instantly knew what was wrong. He caught my scent and his wolfhood was out...I blushed and said "It's okay. Can you stop a minute?"

He stopped and laid down, not looking at me. I went up beside him and said "I know what the problem is. It's normal, okay?"

He nodded and said "I'm so sorry! I...I couldn't stop it!" I licked his cheek and said "It's alright. Want me to go away for a minute?"

"No, it's okay...It's going away..." he said, slowly standing up. I smiled and said "Little excited, huh?"

He blushed and said "I'm sorry..." I licked his cheek again and said "I said it's alright." He nodded and said "Okay..."

I smiled and said "How about we go back now?" He nodded and said "Okay. I could use a little rest. My leg's hurting a bit."

**Lilly's POV**

I was laying on the couch, waiting for something interesting to happen. No one had come in since we got there, so I was pretty bored. Naomi and Todd were out walking around and Cody was doing paperwork.

I started to doze off when the door opened and Naomi walked in with Todd right behind her. Cody saw them come in and said "Oh, good, you're back. I'm gonna look at your leg now, okay?"

"Oh, okay! It's hurting a little bit right now." Todd said. Cody nodded and said "I can get you something for the pain." Todd smiled and said "Thanks!"

Cody took him to the back to an exam room. I got up and went with them and Naomi stayed out in the waiting room.

He took the wrap off his leg and examined it. A couple minutes later he said "It seems to be healing alright. A couple more weeks and you'll have full use of it. But you'll still want to take it easy."

"Good! I was afraid it wouldn't heal right." Todd said. Cody smiled and said "It's fine. One question for you."

Todd nodded and Cody asked "Did you notice Naomi was in heat?" He blushed and said "Yeah, I did...She said it was okay, though and not to worry about it."

"Okay. Just please don't try anything. She just came out of a bad relationship. If you really like her, take it slow with her. She needs to get past Jeff before you two get into anything serious." Cody said.

"She told me about him. I feel so bad for her. And you don't need to worry about anything. I'd never do anything that would upset her. I really do like her!" he said, blushing again.

"Thanks. Just show her real love..." Cody said, smiling. He nodded and Cody set him on the floor. "I'll give you a shot for the pain. It'll probably knock you out for an hour or two." Cody said.

"Okay, thanks. It's hurting pretty bad right now." he said. Cody got a needle and gave it to him in his hip. "Alright, that should do it. I suggest you lay down for a while." he said.

"Okay. See you guys later, then!" he said, walking out and to his bed, laying down. I walked out with Cody and went back to the waiting room where Naomi was.

"So, how's his leg?" she asked. I smiled and said "It's fine. He's in his bed right now. Cody gave him a shot for the pain and he'll probably sleep for a couple hours."

"Oh, okay." she said. She walked to the back where he was and sat next to the bed.

"Hey. I'm gonna get a little sleep while the pain goes away." he said, yawning. She nodded and said "Okay. I'll see you later then." He laid his head down and closed his eyes, falling asleep rather quickly.

Naomi sighed and said "He's a really sweet guy..." I smiled and said "Yeah, he is...How much do you like him?"

She blushed and said "To be honest, a lot. I haven't really thought about Jeff since I met him. He's really nice and I think..."

"You think what?" I asked, curious. She took a breath and said "I think I love him..." I giggled and said "You think? You either love him or you don't..."

She smiled and said "I uh...I do. I love him!" I nodded and said "That's great! Is it because you're in heat or do you ACTUALLY love him?"

"I can tell you it's not because I'm in heat! It's real..." she said, smiling widely. She laid down right next to the bed, gently inching into it with him.

I went back to the waiting room and got back on the couch, laying down.

* * *

**Sounds like Naomi has made her choice. Now, does Todd feel the same way towards her? I'd say most likely, but who knows? **


	52. Chapter 52

**Naomi's POV**

I had fallen asleep with Todd. I knew I really did love him and not just because I was in heat. I was 100% sure of it! I wasn't even that sure when I was with Jeff...

I woke up after what felt like a couple minutes to someone nudging my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see Todd laying next to me, wide eyes.

"Hey!" I sleepily said, sitting up. He nervously smiled and said "H-hey..." I giggled and said "Something wrong?"

He shrugged and said "I was just uh...just wondering why you were in my bed with me." I blushed and said "Because..."

"Because...what?" he asked, blushing. I blushed too and said "I realized I love you..." His eyes shot wide open and he said "Y-you...what?"

"You heard me! I love you. You've made my life so much better in just these couple days after what happened with Jeff...I couldn't ask for anything more!" I said. He smiled and said "You're w-welcome!"

"Thank you! Don't you...love me?" I asked, nervous of what he'd say. He gulped and said "While I won't deny I have feelings for you, strong feelings...I think we should maybe start with a date or two?"

I nodded and said "I'd like that! I'm just happy you feel the same, in a way!" He smiled and said "Well, I'm glad! So...Would you want to go out with me?"

"Of course! What did you have in mind?" I asked, excited. "Well...We could go for a walk for a little bit." he said.

I smiled and said "That sounds good! I was thinking about doing that anyway." We got up and started walking to the door, him limping a little because of his leg.

"Sure you'll be alright like that?" I asked, looking at his hurt leg. "Yeah, I'm fine. The shot for pain hasn't fully worn off yet." he said, reassuring me.

We walked outside and he asked "So, where to?" I shrugged and said "How about we just walk? No place to go, just have fun."

"Sounds good! Lead the way!" he said, smiling. I giggled and said "I know why you want me to lead..."

He blushed and said "No, it's not that...I uh..." I stopped him and said "I'm just messing with you. Come on, let's go." We started walking down the street, not really knowing where we were going.

He was hanging back just a little bit, but not behind me. I knew he could smell me, but I didn't care really. I looked back at him and he blushed madly and caught up to me. I giggled and licked his cheek and said "You know I'm not upset about it, right?"

"I know..."He said, turning his head. I nudged his cheek with my nose and he turned to me to meet my lips with his. He was definately surprised, but he accepted it and returned it with even more passion.

I pulled back and said "Wow..." He smiled and said "My thoughts exactly." We continuted walking and I leaned up against him, putting my head under his. I just knew in my heart and mind he was the one for me...

**Cody's POV**

I was sitting at the desk doing some paperwork. Naomi and Todd had went for a walk. She told him she really loved him and he was shocked, not surprisingly. Lilly was on the couch in the waiting room, just laying down.

She looked over at me to see me staring at her and smiled and said "What?" I chuckled and said "Nothing..." She hopped down and came over to me, rubbing up against my leg.

"What's got you so loving all the sudden?" I asked, rubbing her back. She looked up at me and said "I don't know really...I just want to be near you right now..." I smiled and went back to my work, rubbing her back and the side of her neck. She was purring and laid her head on my leg.

A few minutes she wimpered and said "I need to go outside..." I laughed and said "Well, you know where it is!"

"I know. I'd like to talk to you, too...In private." she said. I nodded and said "Alright. Donna, I'm going outside for a couple minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" she said, putting some folders in a drawer. I got up and Lilly and I walked outside. She went over to the grass while I sat down on a bench. When she finished, she came over and jumped up with me and sat down, leaning up against me. Her tail was going as fast as it could, making me wonder what was up.

"So, what's up, love?" I asked, kissing her nose. She smiled and said "I just came into heat." I nodded and said "Okay, so what's the problem?"

She giggled and said "It's not a problem. It's great!" I kissed her again and said "Why's that?"

She sighed and said "When I'm in HEAT, I can get PREGNANT...Duh!" I smiled and said "Oh, yeah! Sure you want to right now?"

"Yes, I am! But uh...I want YOU to be the one that does it!" she said, blushing. I put my arm around her and said "I'll talk to Donna about it, but I'm not sure if I would be able to. I've never done it before and I sure as hell don't want to hurt you."

She nodded and said "I understand. Do YOU want me to have pups again?" I pulled her head to my chest and said "Of course I do! But you know it's not my decision. It's all yours." She started tearing up and said "Thank you, Cody! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Lilly!" I said, hugging her. She was lightly crying into my chest, but in happiness. After a couple minutes, she looked up at me and said "You already know what's going to happen tonight, right?"

I laughed and said "Yeah, I had a feeling!" She giggled and said "Good! Because tonight is going to go on forever! I guarantee it!"

"I don't know...Last time you wanted it to last, but we only took about an hour." I said, smiling. "Yeah, I know. But that was because I just couldn't take it anymore. If I say that tonight, don't give in to me. Just keep going, please!" she said with her beautiful, pleading eyes.

I kissed her and said "You won't be able to get me to stop..." We kept kissing for about 5 minutes until Donna came out and said "Hey, Cody? I need that paperwork soon."

"Oh, right! I'll get right back on it!" I said. She nodded and went back inside. I looked at Lilly and said "Let's go back inside now, okay?"

We got off the bench and walked inside and to the desk. I sat down while Lilly laid underneath it, resting her head on my feet and her tail was thumping against the floor. I smiled and went back to my work.

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and I were laying in our bedroom, relaxing on the floor and talking. We definately smelled bad from all the fun we'd been having and I figured we needed a bath.

"Hey, babe?" I asked. "What's up?" she asked, smiling.

"I think we need to go take a bath today...We kinda smell..." I said. She sniffed herself and said "Oh, wow! We really do! I never even noticed."

"I didn't either until a few minutes ago. We can go to the pond at the park if you want to." I said. She nodded and said "Good idea. It'd be nice to get out for a little bit, too."

We got up and walked out to the living room to see Lupa and Shadow quietly chatting while Grandma and Kevin were sleeping. They were curled up around each other and pressed together.

"Hey, guys." Lupa quietly said as we came out. We smiled and Crystal said "Hey. We're going to go out for a little while."

"Oh, alright." she said. "How long have they been asleep?" I asked.

"Uh...About 20 minutes now." Shadow said. Lupa nodded and I said "Okay. See you guys in a little while."

"Okay, later!" Lupa said as we walked out. We went downstairs and started down the street towards the park. We were walking in silence until Crystal asked "Why are you so quiet right now?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know. Just enjoying the day, I guess. And my love..." She smiled and said "You're sweet!" She licked my cheek and one of the pups kicked just then.

She looked at her stomach and said "Wow, they've been kicking a lot recently!" I kissed her and said "It's only a couple more weeks until we finally see our babies!"

She started to tear up and said "I'm so happy we're having kids! I couldn't think of anyone better to have them with, either!" I kissed her again and said "I feel the exact same way! You're a very loving girl and you'll be a great mother!"

She pushed her head into the side of my neck and started lightly crying. I moved my tail around her rear and started stroking her side with it, making her purr.

We kept walking about 15 minutes until we finally got to the park. We went straight to the water and jumped in, splashing around and getting clean. I found a shallow spot and laid down in it, letting the water soak my fur clean. She came over and laid down too, nuzzling up against me.

"I love you so much..." she said, purring. I smiled and said "I love you, too...Much more then you can imagine!" She put her head under mine and said "Let's just relax here a while, okay?"

"Sounds good to me! As long as I'm with you, then I don't care where we are!" I said. We lay there for about 10 or 15 minutes until I noticed she fell asleep. She was shivering a little bit from the cool water.

I nudged her and said "Hey, love...We need to get out now." She opened her eyes and sleepily said "Okay...I'm cold now." We got out and shook dry. She didn't shake as much because of the pups, so we laid down in the sun.

She laid her head on the back of my neck and said "I'm going to take a little nap. Wake me up when you're ready to go home..."

"Okay, babe." I said, laying my head down on my paws. She fell asleep after just a minute or two, lightly purring. I was watching people and cars go by, just enjoying the sunshine and being with her.

A couple minutes later, a woman and her kid started walking by when the kid noticed us in the grass. "Mommy! There's doggies over there!" he said, pointing at us. She looked over and said "Oh, there sure are! Want to go look at them?"

"Yeah!" he said, excited. They started walking over to us and I lifted my head, unsure of what they would do. The woman said "Easy, Tommy. Don't want to scare them." He nodded and said "I know. They look really cool!"

"Yeah, they do! I think the red one may be having babies of her own!" she said, smiling. I nodded and she said "Oh! You...understand me?" I nodded again and Tommy said "Can I pet them?"

"I don't know..." she said, a little nervous. I smiled and the woman said "Okay, just be gentle." He came over to me and ran his hand over my head and neck, stopping before Crystal's head.

"Wow! He's fluffy!" he said, smiling. Crystal started to stir from them talking and opened her eyes to see them right next to us. I turned my head to look at her with an "It's okay" face. She looked at me and then back at them, scared.

"Okay, Tommy. Let's leave them alone now. I'm sure they'd like to relax for a while." the woman said. He went back to her and they walked off, leaving Crystal and I alone.

"Wow, that was weird." she said, smiling. I smiled too and said "A little, but they were nice. You wanna go home now?"

"Yeah...I'm starting to get hungry, too. Any idea when your Mom and Dad will be home?" she asked.

"Probably in a couple hours. I'm hungry, too." I said. We got up and started walking home together, Crystal leaning against me. I felt the pups kick every couple minutes, making me really happy!

**Naomi's POV**

Todd and I had been walking for about an hour and a half now. My feet were starting to hurt so I said "Hey, wanna head back now? My feet hurt."

"Yeah, mine too." he said, smiling. We turned around and started back. I looked at him and said "Hey, Todd?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he asking, looking at me. I blushed and said "Have you ever thought about pups?"

He was shocked and said "Well, yeah...Why uh...Why do you ask?" I smiled and said "Because someday I want to be a mother. Not right now, though."

"Well, I know you'd make a great mom!" he said. I kissed his cheek and said "Well, thank you! I'm sure you'd make a pretty good dad, too."

"You really think so?" he asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Yeah, you would. Would you prefer a son or daughter?"

"I don't prefer one or the other. I'd love all my kids equally." he said. I smiled and said "So would I. What about a name that's special to you?"

"I like Nick for a son and Emily for a daughter." he said, smiling widely. I nodded and said "I like Emily, too."

"What about you? Anything special to you?" he asked. I smiled and said "If I have a son someday, I'd like to name him Andrew. For a girl, I'd go with Carmine."

"I like them!" he said, smiling. I kissed his cheek and we kept walking for about an hour, talking about random things like the weather or things we did as pups.

We eventually got back to the vet and went inside. I didn't see Lilly anywhere, so we went to the back where his bed and Cody were. I then saw Lilly asleep under the desk at Cody's feet.

"Hey, you two. Have fun?" he asked. We both nodded and I said "Yeah, we did! It's nice outside right now."

"Yeah? Well, why don't you two relax for a little while? Only about an hour until we go home." he said. I nodded and said "Okay. I could use a little rest now." Todd laid down in his bed and rested his head on his paws. He was just about to close his eyes when I got in with him.

He looked at me in shock and asked "Wh-what are you d-doing?" I giggled and said "Getting comfy! Would you prefer if I sleep somewhere else?"

He smiled and said "Of course not! I was just curious." I smiled and laid down with him, cuddling close. He nervously put a foreleg over me and I said "It's okay. I don't bite." He started slowly rubbing my back, making me purr.

I curled up the best I could with him and closed my eyes, feeling warm and safe with him. He put his head around mine and started to fall asleep.

"I love you..." I heard him wisper. I giggled and wispered "I love you too!" I wrapped my tail around his and started to fall asleep in his warm embrace, feeling totally loved again!

**Lilly's POV**

I fell asleep at Cody's feet, just taking a nap. I started to stir when I felt his feet move. I opened my eyes and yawned, getting his attention. He looked down at me and said "So, you're finally awake! How'd you sleep?"

"Great!" I said, stretching. He chuckled and said "Good. Take a look at Todd's bed..." I came out from under the desk and looked over at it. Naomi and Todd were asleep together, holding each other.

I smiled and said "Looks like she's made her choice. I'm happy for her!" Cody nodded and said "So am I. Eve and Kevin will be real happy to know he's made her happy again."

"Yeah. I wonder if she's talked to him about her being in heat or not..." I said. He shrugged and said "No idea. Just to let you know, we'll be going home in about 45 minutes. Think we should ask Todd if he'd like to come home with us for tonight?"

"I think that would be a good idea. I'm sure Naomi doesn't want to get too far from him now." I said, smiling. He smiled too and said "Good point!"

I stretched again and said "I'm gonna go outside for a bit, okay?" He nodded and said "Of course it's okay. I could use some fresh air, too."

He got up and we walked outside. It was a little warm now, but it still felt good. I laid down in the sun and Cody sat down next to me, rubbing my back. I leaned up against him and laid my head on his leg, purring.

"Tommorow's Saturday." he said out of nowhere. I looked up at him and said "I know it is. What's so special about it?"

"I don't know. I don't have to work tommorow, so I get to spend all day with you guys." he said, smiling. I smiled too and said "Yep! What should we do tommorow?"

"Whatever you guys want to. I would like to sleep in a bit in the morning, though." he said. I nodded and said "Why don't we just go out for a while? Just enjoy the day."

"We can do that. How about we all go to the park and just relax?" he asked.

"Sounds good!" I said, smiling. We stayed there for about 30 minutes or so until Donna came out and said "If you guys want to, you can go home now. There's nothing else for you to do now."

"Okay. Thanks, Donna!" he said. She nodded and went back inside. Cody looked at me and said "Wanna head home now?" My tail started wagging and he said "I take that as a yes?"

We got up and walked inside to Naomi and Todd. Cody nudged them and they stirred awake.

"Hi...What's up?" Naomi sleepily asked. "We're about to head home now." I said. Naomi nodded and turned to Todd, who looked a little sad.

"Sorry, Todd..." she said. He nodded and said "It's okay...I'll see you Monday."

"Actually, how would you feel about coming back with us?" Cody asked. His eyes lit up and he said "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do. So, what do you say?" he asked. Todd looked at Naomi, who was smiling widely and said "I'd love to!" She gave him a kiss on the lips and said "Mom is going to love you!"

He nervously smiled and I said "As long as you two haven't done anything yet, then she'll be fine." Naomi giggled and said "No, we haven't. Not YET anyway!" He blushed madly and she just laughed even more.

"Okay, you two. Let's go home." Cody said. They got up and we walked outside to the car and got in. The drive home was rather quiet.

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and I had been home for about an hour or so now. We were laying down in the living room, relaxing, while Lupa and Shadow were asleep and Grandma and Kevin were talking. Mostly about Naomi and Todd.

"I'm just a worried Todd will break her heart like Jeff did. I don't know if she could handle that again." Kevin said. Grandma nodded and said "So am I, but we can't tell her who to be with or not. If it happens again, all we can do is be there for her."

"I'm sure Todd isn't that kind of guy. He seems really cool and laid back. I don't think he would do anything to hurt Naomi." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure he is, too. I still have my worries, though." she said. "No, I understand. Maybe someday you guys can go with them to the vet and meet him." I said.

Grandma shrugged and said "Maybe. I'll talk to Naomi when she gets home about him, see what she thinks of him." Just then, we heard the doorknob turn and the door opened. Mom, Dad and Naomi all walked in, leaving the door open.

"Hey, guys! How was today?" Kevin asked. Naomi smiled and said "It...was...GREAT!" Mom and Dad both smiled and Grandma asked "Why was that?"

"Because of Todd!" she said, smiling widely and blushing. "Oh? And what did he do to make it so great?" Kevin asked.

"Just being there! I've never felt to safe or happy with someone ever before!" she said, sitting down. "He's outside if you guys want to meet him!"

"Oh! Yeah, we'd love to!" Grandma said. Naomi nodded and walked over to the door and told him to come in. He walked in behind her, obviously nervous. They sat down together and Naomi said "Mom, Dad...This is Todd. Todd, that's my Mom and Dad."

"N-nice to meet y-you." he said, nervous. They smiled and Kevin said "You too! No need to be nervous. Naomi's told us a lot about you."

He looked at her and said "Oh, really? Like what?"

"How nice and sweet you are mostly. I only have one question for you." Grandma said. "Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Have you two...done anything?" she asked. He blushed madly and Naomi said "No, Mom, we haven't. I may be in heat, but I'm not ready to right now."

"Okay, just asking. So, how much do you two like each other?" she asked. Todd blushed a little more and Naomi said "Believe it or not, I love him."

Grandma and Kevin's eyes went wide and he asked "You love him? You've only known him a few days."

"I know, Dad...I just have this intense feeling in my heart that he's the one for me." she said, tearing up. He nuzzled her and said "I love her, too! She's the nicest, most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen and she makes me happy again!"

A tear ran down Grandma's cheek and she said "Well, as long as you two are happy, then we can't really say no." Naomi went over and hugged them and said "Thanks, guys! I'm so glad you understand!"

"Of course we do, honey!" Kevin said, smiling. She nodded and went back to Todd and laid down next to him. He laid down too and rested his head on hers.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Dad asked, smiling. Everyone said they were so he took the ribs out of the fridge and put them in the oven. They were pre-cooked, so all he needed to do was heat them up. Lupa and Shadow were awake from everyone talking.

We all sat around chatting and joking until they were done cooking. Dad took them out of the oven and divided them all up between everyone. We all ate in silence.

When we were done, Mom said "Those were good, but not as good as when we still lived with your parents."

"Yeah, they were alright." Dad said, smiling. He gathered up the plates we used and put them in the sink and then turned on the TV and we watched a couple movies until about 10PM.

When the last one was over, Naomi yawned and said "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Care to join me, babe?"

Todd smiled and said "Yeah, I'm a little sleepy, too." "Where are you guys going to sleep?" Grandma asked.

"If you guys want to, you can sleep in our room. We don't mind." Crystal said. They smiled and Naomi said "Thanks, I think we will." They walked down the hall to our room, leaving us all out in the living room.

Grandma was smiling and said "I'm happy she found someone who really loves her!" Kevin nodded and said "Yeah, I am too. As long as he doesn't hurt her in anyway, then I'm okay with him."

I looked at Crystal and said "So, you wanna get some sleep? I'm getting tired." She nodded and said "I am too. Goodnight, guys!"

"Night!" Mom and Dad said. We walked down to our room and saw Naomi and Todd curled up together in the corner. Naomi was giggling and they were both wispering to each other. She saw us walk in and said "Are you guys going to bed now?"

"Yeah, we are. See you guys in the morning!" Crystal said as we got into our bed. They nodded and Naomi said "Okay, later!" We both laid down with each other and Crystal cuddled close to me, getting warm.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in just a minute. I guess I was pretty tired!

**Lilly's POV**

Cody and I were still out in the living room. We still had our night to ourselves coming. I looked at him and said "You wanna go to bed, too?" He smiled and said "Okay. Goodnight, you guys!"

"Okay! See you in the morning." Mom said. We got up and went to our bedroom. He shut the door behind us and I hopped up on the bed and laid down, stretching out. He came over and patted my hip, making me giggle.

"Am I in your way?" I asked, smiling. He laughed and said "A little...But that's okay! I can just do this!" He picked me up and quickly got in bed, laying me on his chest. We started kissing, making it last.

He ran his hands from the back of my head, down my back and finally stopped at my hips, gently massaging them. I was loudly purring and said "I love you!" He kissed my nose and said "I love you, too!"

My scent was filling the room extremely quickly and I was dripping wet. We kept kissing until he gently laid me down on the bed on my side and sat up.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He smiled and said "Nothing." He took his clothes off and tossed them into the hamper by the door. He laid back down next to me, pulling me close and the blanket over us.

We went back to kissing, savoring every moment. I pulled back and started licking his neck and face, showing him just how excited I was. He laughed and started rubbing my side and belly, making me purr again.

"Mmm...You know the only way this could be better?" I asked. "How?" he asked, nuzzling my neck. I smiled and said "If YOU could get me pregnant! That's the only bad thing."

"It's okay, love. I'd like to be able to as well, but you know I can't." he said in a soft, comforting voice. I nodded and said "I know...But it's okay. I love you no matter what!"

"I love you too, Lilly! Nothing else could've made my life as great as you have!" he said, kissing my neck.

"Aw! You're so sweet!" I said, licking his cheek. We kept kissing, cuddling and loving each other until I just couldn't take it anymore. I pulled back and said "I need you! Now!" He smiled and I felt his hand run down my back and to my hind legs, gently massaging them.

I closed my eyes and softly growled in pleasure, loving the feelings he was giving me. He slowly worked his way to my soaked womanhood, rubbing all around it. I was lightly panting and he pulled me into another kiss.

He ran his fingers between my wet folds, brushing across a really sensitive spot that make me shudder and loudly moan in pleasure. I pulled back and said "Do it!" He smiled and slowly pushed them into me, making me wimper in pleasure. I went back to kissing him as he pleasured me, enjoying it just as much as I was.

He kept at it for about 10 minutes, slowly pushing me towards a big orgasm. I was heavily panting now and my fluids were leaking out and soaking my fur. I was wimpering with each thrust and about to explode.

Just as it hit me, I pushed my head into his chest and cried out. He put his whole hand over my womanhood as my fluids sprayed out, stopping them from soaking everything around us. My hips were bucking at him uncontrollably.

When it finally ended, I was in tears. I sniffed and said "That was great! I love you so much!" He kissed my forehead and said "I love you too! You deserve the best you can get!"

I laughed and said "Well, then just keep that up!" He smiled and said "You're amazing, love! Just seeing you happy is more then enough for me."

I smiled and said "But that doesn't mean it's enough for me! It's my turn now!" He pushed the blanket off us and I stood up and turned around. I moved over him and laid down on his chest, my womanhood right in his face.

His member was already hard and waiting for me. I felt his hands start massaging my hips and I started licking him, loving the taste. He softly groaned in pleasure and said "I love you, Lilly...Keep going!"

I smiled and put my mouth around him, sucking him. He picked my hips up so I was standing, more or less. My chest and forelegs were still on him, but my rear was in the air above him. He started sniffing me, taking in my sweet scent. I was still sucking him, making it last.

"Lilly, you smell so good! It's like berries and honey...I love it!" he said, inhaling my scent. I giggled and he ran his tongue over my womanhood, making me moan and wimper. My fluids were steadily flowing out and he drank it up like water.

His precum started leaking out and into my mouth. I loved the taste of it and knew he was getting close, as was I. He was groaning and said "Lilly...Almost..." I was wimpering and a minute later, he loudly groaned and his seed shot out into my mouth. I swallowed wave after wave of the thick fluid.

My orgasm hit just as his did and my fluids sprayed into his mouth and he drank it up. When we were both done, we licked each other clean and I rolled off to the side, panting. He turned himself around so we were face to face. He pulled me to him and said "That was amazing, love!"

I smiled and said "Not just for you, you know!" We started kissing again, tasting our own fluids. He was rubbing my back and side, making me purr.

**Cody's POV**

We were laying together and kissing after what we did. One of the best times, and the night was still young. I looked into Lilly's eyes and said "Ready for part two?" She giggled and said "I've been ready all night!"

I pulled her onto my chest and said "Ready?" She nodded and I slowly pushed into her, feeling her extreme warmth and wetness surround me. She moaned and said "Yeah...Do it!" I kissed her and started slowly thrusting into her, making her wimper with each thrust.

I went real slow to make the night last as long as it could. She laid her head on my chest, wimpering and moaning. I started rubbing her back and hips and she said "Mmm! A little harder!" I did what she asked and we were going at it in a steady motion.

A few minutes later, she stood up and got off me, disconnecting us. She smiled and turned around, lifting her tail. I got up behind her and grabbed her hips and pushed back in. She moaned and said "I love it like this! Just like my ancestors did it!"

I leaned over her back and started kissing her neck, making her moan even more. Her fluids were leaking out around me and flowing down her legs, getting the sheets wet. I started going a little faster and harder and she said "Yes! Just like that!"

She was panting and wimpering in pleasure and I knew she was close again. A few seconds later, she let out a long whine and her fluids sprayed out around me, soaking me. She completely collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and still convulsing.

I laid down next her, panting as well. She weakly smiled and said "That was amazing! You didn't finish yet, did you?"

"No, not yet. Still want to continue?" I asked. She nodded and said "Let me catch my breath first..." I smiled and kissed her nose while she recovered. A few minutes later, she stood back up and lifted her tail.

"Do it! Hard!" she demanded. I got behind her and once again entered her, thrusting hard into her. She yipped like a pup and said "Yes! More!" I kept ramming her, panting and almost there.

"Lilly...I'm about...Mmm!" I groaned. She looked back at me and said "Go ahead! Let it all out!" I locked lips with her, sweat dripping off my head and onto her back, but she didn't care.

The intense pressure was quickly building to the point it almost hurt. Just as it hit, I wrapped my arms around her chest and laid my head on her back, groaning loudly. I pushed as far as I could into her and held there, my seed rushing into her womb and filling her.

She lightly moaned as the warm seed entered her and she said "Yes...So warm..." She slowly dropped down onto the bed and I went down with her, laying on her back like we were tied. She looked back at me and said "I love you so much! That was amazing!"

I kissed her and said "I love you too! You were amazing, love!" She kissed me back and said "No, it was you...You really know how to make me feel good!" We lay there for a few minutes together, just loving each other's warmth.

"Hey, love?" I asked. She smiled and said "Yeah, babe?"

"How about we take a nice, hot bath?" I asked, kissing her neck. She nodded and said "I'd love one!" I got off her and sat up, stretching. She got up as well and stretched out, lightly groaning.

"You okay, love?" I asked. She nodded and said "I'm fine. My legs are a little sore..."

"Sorry, Lilly..." I said, smiling weakly. She nuzzled me and said "No, it's okay. Trust me, I'm fine." I kissed her and said "Okay...Let's take a bath now." We got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I started the water and a few minutes later, it was nice and warm.

We got in and I laid back. Lilly dropped under the water to get her fur wet and I put some soap on her back, massaging it in. She was purring and said "Feels so nice..." When I finished her back and said, I rinsed her off and pulled her to me, laying her back in my arms.

We started kissing again and I started washing her chest and stomach, getting her perfectly clean top to bottom. I finished a few minutes later and rinsed her off. We stayed in the water a few minutes longer, relaxing. She was almost asleep when I said "Why don't you dry off while I take a shower?"

"Okay. Just hurry." she said, hopping out and shaking dry. "I'm gonna get some water." she said. I nodded and she walked out to the living room. I stood up and showered, getting clean as well.

After about 5 minutes or so, I got out and dried off. I went to the bedroom and put on some pajamas. Lilly was sitting on the floor and said "The sheets are soaked again..." I smiled and said "It's okay. Tommorow I'll do the laundry. I'll do the kids bed stuff as well."

"Good idea." she said, smiling too. I took the dirty sheets off and put some clean ones on. She hopped up and laid down in her usual spot. I got in bed with her and she cuddled close to me, purring.

"I love you, Cody...Tonight was one of the best nights ever for me!" she said, licking my cheek. I kissed her and said "I love you too!" I pulled the blanket over us and she said "Goodnight, babe..."

"Goodnight, love." I said, kissing her nose. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later with me right behind her.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter! Everything is going great for Naomi and Todd! Eve and Kevin like him and seem okay with them being in love. Wonder how long until they decide to mate!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Lilly's POV**

I fell asleep last night totally exhausted after what we did. Probably one of the best times yet! When I woke the next morning, the sun was already up and shining into the room. I yawned and sat up, stretching. I noticed Cody wasn't next to me, so I figured he was out in the living room.

I hopped off the bed and walked out, following his scent. Sure enough, he was sitting on the floor, talking to Mom and Kevin. The kids were all still asleep, so they were being quiet. I walked over and rubbed up against his side, surprising him.

"Morning, love!" he said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and said "You too! How long have you guys been up?"

"Uh...About a half hour." he said, smiling. I looked at Mom and she had a huge smile on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Cody said you want to get pregnant again!" she said, excited for me. I nodded and said "I do. But, I was thinking about something, too."

"What is it?" he asked. "Well, why don't we wait a little while longer until and Lupa and Crystal have their pups? I just feel like the time isn't right." I said, a little upset. He nodded and said "I understand. Whatever you want to do!"

I licked his cheek and said "Thanks, babe! I'll have to wait until I come into heat again, though."

"It's okay. We can wait that long." he said. I nodded and said "I know we can. I was just making sure you knew."

"Oh, okay. So, when should we go to the park?" he asked. "How about around noon?" I asked. He smiled and said "Sounds good! You guys want to come?"

"We'd love to, but we're going to pass." Kevin said. Eve nodded and I said "Alright. We'll ask Naomi and Todd if they'd like to go."

"I'm sure they'd love to!" Mom said. I yawned again and said "So, what's for breakfast?"

"You guys up for eggs and bacon as usual?" Cody asked. They nodded and he said "Okay, I'll get them started. Lilly, why don't you go wake the kids up?"

"Sure!" I said, walking down the hall. I quietly pushed the door up and saw Naomi and Todd sleeping together in the corner. I walked over to them and gently nudged Naomi, trying to wake her.

"Mmmm...Not yet, babe..." she said, smiling. "Babe?" I asked, almost laughing. She opened her eyes to see me standing next to her. "Oh! Sorry, Lilly. I thought you were Todd." she said, blushing.

I giggled and said "It's okay. Breakfast is almost ready, just so you know." She nodded and said "Okay, we'll be out in a little bit."

I went over to Dakota and Crystal and woke them up as well. "Morning, Mom..." Dakota sleepily said, stretching. I smiled and said "Morning. Breakfast is going to be ready soon."

"Alright. Crystal...Time to wake up..." he said, nudging her. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. Her tail started wagging and she started licking his neck very affectionately.

"Morning, babe!" she said, licking him half to death. He laughed and said "Morning! What's got you so loving all the sudden?"

"I slept REALLY good last night!" she said, sitting up and stretching. I happily sighed and walked back out. Lupa and Shadow were already up and nuzzling each other. Cody was just about done with breakfast and said "So, are the kids up?"

"Yeah, they'll be out in a minute." I said, laying down. Lupa and Shadow stood up and she said "We're going to go outside for a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll leave some food for your guys." Cody said. They opened the door and walked out, closing it behind them.

**Lupa's POV**

Shadow and I went downstairs and outside to the grass to use the bathroom. He went to a bush a few feet away and peed on it while I did the same in the grass. When I was done, I walked over to a bench and sat down next to it.

He walked over too and said "Wanna know something?" I smiled and said "What?"

He laughed and said "It's kinda cute watching you use the bathroom." I giggled and said "You're sick...What about you? If anyone were next to that bush, they would've seen you! For me, at least it's close to the ground."

He smiled and said "I'm just saying...So, how're you feeling this morning?"

"Pretty good. Why do you ask?" I asked. He shrugged and said "I don't know. Then again, as your husband, I need to care about you. And love you...In every way."

I nuzzled him and said "Yes, you do! And you've been slacking a bit on the loving part, if you know what I mean." He nodded and said "I know...If your Grandma and Grandpa weren't there, then you'd be getting exactly what you desire..."

I smiled and said "And so would you..."

"Just making you happy is MUCH more then enough for me." he said, kissing me. I kissed him back and said "No, you need your pleasure, too. Otherwise you'd probably go crazy, like I am. I can hardly stand it!"

"You hide it really good then! You've seemed normal to me all this time." he said. I nodded and said "I didn't want to say anything about it."

"It's okay, I understand." he said. "I'm going to ask Eve and Kevin if they could sleep in Mom and Dad's room tonight..." I said, blushing.

"Instead of doing that and getting all embarassed, why don't we just go somewhere else for that for now?" he asked, smiling. I shrugged and said "I guess. Why don't we go eat first?"

"Good idea! I'm hungry!" he said. I giggled and said "You're always hungry!" He rolled his eyes and we walked back inside and up the stairs to our apartment. He opened the door for me and walked in behind me.

**Naomi's POV**** - This is happening as Lupa and Shadow are outside still**

Lilly just went back to the living room, leaving us all in the bedroom. I woke Todd up and he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning, lovely!" he said, kissing my nose. I smiled and said "Morning! How'd you sleep?"

"Really good! I've never been so warm...And it's all thanks to you!" he said. I nuzzled him and said "Well, you're welcome! Wanna go eat?" He nodded and got up, wincing in pain from his leg.

"Still hurting you?" I asked. He nodded and said "A bit. It's nothing I can't handle." I smiled and we walked out to the living room after Dakota and Crystal. Dad was just finishing breakfast and divided it all up between us, leaving some for Lupa and Shadow who weren't there.

"So, you guys want to go to the park later?" Cody asked us all. Dakota and Crystal said yes.

I looked at Todd and said "You feel like going?" He shook his head and said "I think I'd rather relax a while and rest my leg some more." I nodded and said "Okay, I don't blame you. I'll stay here, too."

Cody nodded and Mom said "Just so you two know, I'm staying here too along with Kevin." I blushed and said "Mom! We're not going to do that...I said I'm not ready."

She nodded and said "I know what you said. I'm just saying..." I sighed and said "Sorry, Todd..." He licked my cheek and said "It's alright. You're Mom is just protecting you. I understand." I smiled and went back to eating.

Lupa and Shadow came back in a few minutes later and laid down together. "You guys want to go to the park later with us?" Lilly asked them.

"Yeah! We'd love to!" Lupa said, smiling. Shadow nodded and Lilly said "Great! We'll go around noon." They both nodded and Cody gave them their plates and they started eating. We all ate in silence until Cody turned on the TV to a music channel.

A song came on that Lilly seemed to recognize. "Oh, I love that song..." she dreamily said. Cody chuckled and said "So do I." I looked at the TV and it said "Fix you By Coldplay"

A couple minutes later, we all finished eating and Cody gathered up the plates and put them in the sink. The song ended and I said "Wow, that's a really nice song!" Todd nodded and Lilly said "I know! It's one of my favorites!"

"Mine too, but it usually makes me tear up if I'm away from Lilly." Cody said, coming back in. I smiled and said "Aw...You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do! With all my heart..." he said, deeply kissing her. They made out for a few minutes until Lilly broke it and said "I love you, too!" She laid down and rested her head on his leg, tail wagging.

He looked at the clock and said "Well, we've got a couple hours until we go. I'm going to get some laundry done. I'll do the bedding on you guys bed as well."

Dakota and Crystal blushed and she said "Thanks..." Cody smiled and said "It's no problem." He got up and went down the hall, Lilly right behind him. I laid down with Todd, resting my head on my paws.

He laid down too and said "That's no way for my special girl to relax. Come here..." I giggled and moved closer to him and he moved my head to his paws and laid his head against mine.

"Better?" he asked, smiling. I smiled too and said "Much! I love you!" He nuzzled my head and said "Love you, too!"

"I'm going to take a little nap to pass the time, okay?" I asked. "Sure. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise!" he said, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and loved again.

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I went to our room and I got the clothes basket with my dirty clothes and sheets in it. I carried it to Dakota and Crystal's room and pulled the bedding off their bed. I stuffed it down in the basket and we went to the living room and I did the same for Lupa and Shadow's bed.

"Okay, We'll be back in a little bit." I said. We walked out the door and downstairs to the laundry room. "So, how long will this take?" Lilly asked, sitting down.

"Only about a half hour. These machines are pretty quick." I said, loading up a washing maching. Lilly smiled and said "Does their bedding smell at all?"

I chuckled and said "Dakota and Crystal's does, but I didn't want to embarass them." Lilly giggled and said "Well, they love each other very much, so I'm not all that surprised." I smiled and said "Yeah, you're right."

I finished loading it and put some coins in, starting it. "Now, we wait..." I said, putting the basket on top of the machine. Lilly nodded and said "I'm bored already..."

I laughed and said "I figured you would be. Why don't you go back up to the apartment, then?"

"No, I'm okay." she said. I went over to where she was and sat down with her, rubbing her back. She started purring and said "Did I tell you how AMAZING last night was?"

I smiled and said "Last night you did." She kissed me and said "It was MINDBLOWING!" I kissed her back and said "Yes, it was! You were absolutely amazing, love!" She blushed and said "It was all you...If it weren't for you, I would've just been dripping wet all night with no relief!"

"You know I'd never do that to you! Anything you want comes first!" I said. She smiled and said "You're too sweet!"

I kissed her again and her scent was starting to fill the air. I looked at her and said "Really? Now?" She blushed and said "I can't help it! I'm in heat, remember?"

"I remember...We can't here, though. Someone may come in and it's too dirty for you." I said. She smiled and said "Not even just a quick rub?"

"Only if you promise not to be loud." I said. She nodded and said "I promise!" I sighed and said "Okay, you win..." She giggled and stood up, turning her back to me and raising her tail over her back and said "I'm ready!"

I started massaging her hips, making her sigh in pleasure. She looked back at me and said "Don't tease me...I said just a quick one." I smiled and ran my hand down her leg to her womanhood, gently rubbing her folds. She moaned and said "Right there..."

I kept rubbing her, steadily going harder and faster until she was panting and quietly moaning. I stopped and moved my hand off her. She looked back and said "What's...wrong?"

"I need to get a towel. Don't want your fluids going everywhere." I said, standing up. She wimpered and said "Just hurry!" I went to our basket and took a towel out and sat back down next to her. She backed up towards me, moving her butt closer. She REALLY wanted it and now!

I started rubbing her again and she was panting again. I held the towel underneath her, letting her fluids drip onto it. A couple minutes later, she was wimpering and panting heavily, about to finish. Her hips started bucking down into my hand and she dropped her chest to the floor as her fluids rushed out.

I put the towel over her womanhood, letting it catch it all. I could feel the wetness spreading over it as her fluids sprayed into it. About 10 seconds later, she collasped onto the floor, panting and said "Thank you! That was great!"

I smiled and said "Anything for you..." I looked at the towel and there was a puddle of fluids in it, completely soaking part of it. I went to stand up when she said "Wait. How much was there?"

I showed it to her and she giggled and said "Wow! And that's not even as much as normal!" I smiled and said "Not even close!" She sniffed it and said "Smells almost like honey..."

"That's what I thought." I said. She licked a little up and said "Hm. It's not horrible...Actually, kinda good!"

"Of course you are! Why do you think I love it so much?" I asked, laughing. I got up and tossed the towel in the basket and then went back to Lilly. She sat up and licked my cheek, saying "Thank you for that! How can I repay you?"

"Lilly, just BEING with you is more then enough! I will love you until the day I die, even if we didn't have sex. You don't need to do a thing for me except just stay with me." I said, staring into her eyes. She started to tear up and said "You're so sweet! I love you so much!"

I pulled her to me and we started kissing again for a couple minutes until she broke it and leaned up against me, softly crying. I started rubbing her back and said "Are you okay?"

She nodded and said "I'm fine. It's just what you said..." I smiled and said "I meant every word of it. You know I did." She sniffed and said "Yeah, I do! It was so sweet!"

**Lupa's POV**

Mom and Dad went out to do some laundry. Shadow and I were laying together in the living room. Everyone else was talking with each other, but we were just enjoying each other.

"Feel like going for a walk?" I asked. He knew my true intentions, but we didn't want to let anyone else know. He nodded and said "Yeah, sure. I could use a little exercise this morning." We stood up and said "We'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay, see you later!" Grandma said. We walked out and down the stairs and outside, the sun shining bright onto us.

"So...Where should we go?" I asked, licking his neck. He smiled and said "How about over there where all the trees and bushes are?" I nodded and we started walking over. I got ahead of him and raised my tail, letting him see my dripping wet folds. He started panting and said "You really need this, don't you?"

"You have NO idea!" I said, feeling my fluids run down my legs. He leaned forward and gave me a long, slow lick, making me shudder.

"Easy, boy!" I said, giggling. He chuckled and we walked into the trees and bushes, completely out of sight from anyone walking by. We weren't all that far away from the apartment building, so we'd need to be quiet.

I turned around and sat down, kissing him passionately. He smiled and said "I love you, Lupa!"

"I love you, too, Shadow!" I said, breaking the kiss. He gently laid me on my back and stood over me, licking my neck. I closed my eyes and said "Do what you want! Just don't stop!" He worked his way down my chest and to my large belly, covering it in licks and kisses.

"You're so beautiful!" he said, nuzzling my belly. It tickled a little, making me giggle. I felt one of the pups kick right then and it hit his nose, making him smile.

"I love you guys, too! Now close your eyes so you don't see any of this!" he said. I laughed and said "You're such a dork!" He laughed too and went back to loving me.

By the time he got to my wet folds, I was completely soaked, all the way down to my butt and was panting. Just his licking and kissing was almost making me have an orgasm since it had been SO long!

He looked down at my womanhood and smiled and said "Wow! So wet and warm..." He leaned down and planted a kiss right on my folds, triggering my orgasm. I cried out and my fluids sprayed his face, but he didn't move. He just started licking me, only making it even better.

It lasted for at least 15 seconds. When it finally stopped, I was panting hard and fast, my entire lower body covered in my fluids. He licked it all up and I said "That was amazing!" He moved up my body to my head and we started kissing again. I could taste myself in his mouth, only exciting me more.

I felt his wolfhood on my stomach and said "Let me get up..." He moved off to the side and I stood up, gently shaking the dirt out of my fur. I turned around and looked back at him and nodded, telling him I was ready.

He smiled and started sniffing my rear, inhaling my sweet scent. I smiled and said "You really like that, huh?" He nodded and said "I love it! You're SO beautiful and you smell and taste SO good!" I giggled and he gave me one last lick before hopping up on my back, mounting me.

I braced my hind legs and said "Do it...Good and hard!" He nodded and said "I love you, babe!" I turned my head and kissed him and said "I love you, too!" He pushed his wolfhood into me, making me moan in pleasure.

"Yes! Finally! Come on, do it"! I said, egging him on. He started thrusting into me, going rather quick for a start, but I didn't care. It felt SO good after all this time! I could feel another orgasm building quickly and knew it was going to be a big one.

My hips started bucking and I tried to hold in a wimper, but couldn't. My fluids sprayed out around his member, soaking his fur and the ground. I lowered my chest to the ground and said "Come on...H-harder!"

He was almost pounding me, making me wimper like a pup. He was panting fast and hard, telling me he was close. His knot was slapping my wet folds, trying to get in. He gave one last, hard push and it slipped in, locking us together.

His hot seed shot out and into me, filling me with it's warmth. I moaned and said "Oh, Shadow...I love you so much!" I slowly dropped to the ground with him laying on my back. He turned and laid down on his side, panting hard. I turned as well and he pulled me to him, holding me close.

"Lupa, I love you so damn much! Words cannot express how much!" he said, licking my neck. I smiled and said "You just showed me!" He smiled too and said "Even that wasn't enough to show it..."

I kissed him and said "It was more then enough! That was absoluetly amazing!" He kissed my nose and we waited until he could pull out.

When he finally did, his seed stayed in surprisingly. I sat up and stretched, along with him. I looked at him and said "How about we go take a bath?"

"Sure, but where?" he asked. "There's a pond at the park. Let's just go there and wait for Mom and Dad." I said. He nodded and we walked off to the park. I was leaning against him the entire time, feeling completely satisfied and so happy!

**Lilly's POV**

Cody and I were sitting in the laundry room, waiting for the clothes to finish. He had already put the in the dryer. We were sitting down, talking when we heard someone coming in. A lady and her dog walked in.

The dog stopped and sniffed the air, then looked right at me. I growled at him and Cody said "Sorry about that. She's in heat."

"No, it's okay. Jack, come." she said. The dog walked over with her to a machine and she started loading it. He'd look back at me and I'd just turn my head away. Cody started rubbing my back and wispered "It's okay, I'm here."

I smiled and a few minutes later, they walked back out. I looked at Cody and said "That was kinda odd..."

He chuckled and said "Yeah, a little. You didn't have to growl at him, though. I was going to ask her to keep him away from you."

"I just wanted him to know I wasn't available before he even thought about it." I said, smiling. He kissed my nose and said "Only about 15 more minutes. Why don't you take a little nap?"

"Okay." I said, leaning up against him and closing my eyes. I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, dreaming I was pregnant again. I started to remember how happy we were when I found out I was. I still remember a lot in the weeks I was still pregnant with Lupa and Dakota

_**Flashback**_

Cody and I were laying in bed, enjoying the afternoon. We had just ate lunch and were just relaxing now. I was laying on his chest and my stomach was quite a bit larger, but nowhere near as big as it was going to get. I'd only been pregnant about four and a half weeks now, so they still had quite a bit of growing to do.

Cody was running his hand up and down my back, making me purr. I had laid my head down on his chest, my nose right under his chin.

"Aren't I a little too heavy now to be on you?" I asked. He smiled and said "You'll never be too heavy. You might weigh more now, but it's nothing."

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?" I asked, getting a little mad at him. He shook his head and said "No, I'd never say that."

"I don't believe you. I'm fat and you know it!" I said, moving off him and getting off the bed. I sat down on the floor and started crying when he came down to me.

"Lilly, you're NOT fat! Not even a bit! It's just our pups making it seem like you are. You're still just as beautiful and slender as you were before you got pregnant." he said, rubbing my back. I sniffed and said "I just don't like being this way! I feel so ugly!"

"Don't EVER say you're ugly, love, because you're not! You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you always will be, no matter what!" he said, kissing my cheek. I weakly smiled and said "Thank you, babe...I'm sorry about that. I think it was a mood swing."

"It's okay. We knew they would happen, so I'm not mad or anything." he said, pulling my head to his chest. I cuddled up against him and said "I love you, Cody!"

"I love you, too!" he said, kissing my forehead. I started to get sleepy when I felt my stomach start twisting. I knew I was about to throw up again, so I pulled away and ran into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet.

He came in with me and sat down next to me, comforting me. "It's okay, love...Just relax..." he said.

I stayed there because I knew there was going to be more. I kept throwing up for about 10 minutes until I started to feel better. I laid down on the floor, lightly crying.

"I hate that so much!" I said, crying into my paws. He rubbed my back again and said "I know you do...It'll stop soon, I promise." I nodded and laid my head down, shaking a little.

"Why don't you go get some water to clean your mouth out?" he asked. I weakly smiled and said "Yeah, okay...I'll be right back." I got up and walked out to the kitchen where my bowl was and drank some water, getting rid of the bad taste.

When I was done, I went back to our room to see Cody sitting on the bed waiting for me. I hopped up and laid down, curling up. I was tired from throwing up, so I started to fall asleep. He wrapped the blanket around me and said "You get some sleep. I'll be here when you get up."

"Okay, babe...Love you." I said, closing my eyes. He kissed my forehead and said "I love you, too." I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, feeling drained of energy from vomiting for so long.

_**End Of Flashback**_

I woke a little bit later to a loud buzz sound. I yawned and asked "What was that?"

"The dryer. Clothes are done." Cody said, getting up. I stretched and got up, walking over to him. He put the laundry in the basket and said "Okay, let's go back to the apartment. It's almost noon now." I nodded and we walked out and went upstairs to our floor. We walked to our door and he opened it, letting me go in first.

"Hey, guys. We're back." I said. Mom and Kevin were laying down, along with the kids. Lupa and Shadow weren't there, though.

"Where'd they go?" I asked, looking around. "Out for a walk. They left just after you two did." Mom said, sitting up. I nodded and Cody said "Maybe they went to the park. If they did, we'll meet them there."

"Okay. So, you guys ready to go?" I asked, smiling. Dakota and Crystal got up and she said "Yeah, whenever you guys are."

"Alright then, let's go!" Cody said. "Bye, guys! We'll be back after while!" I said to Mom and Kevin. "See you later! Have fun!" she said back. We all walked out and down the stairs and outside. The sun was shining bright and it was already a little warm. Dakota started sniffing the air and said "I got Lupa's scent. And Shadow's."

"Good. Any idea which way they went?" Cody asked. Dakota started following it and eventually pointed down the street in the direction the park was in. "That way." he said. I nodded and said "Sounds like they did go to the park. Let's go. They might still be there."

We walked down the street for about 15 minutes or so and finally arrived. I looked over and saw Lupa and Shadow relaxing by the pond. We all went over and I said "Hey, you two!" Shadow jumped up and spun around, scared by me.

"Oh, jesus! It's you guys...Scared me there." he said, sitting back down. I giggled and said "Sorry. She asleep?"

"Yeah, she just fell asleep. We just took a quick bath." he said. I nodded and said "Okay. Well, I guess we'll just relax then, too." Crystal and I laid down with Lupa and Shadow. Cody and Dakota sat down with each other, chatting.

The water looked so cool and refreshing, so I said "I'm gonna take a quick dip and cool off." I got up and Crystal said "Me too!" We both went over and hopped in, the water cooling us right down.

**Eve's POV**

Naomi and Todd were still laying in the living room with us. Everyone else, except Kevin, left to go to the park about 20 minutes ago. Todd was wispering in Naomi's ear, making her giggle and blush. I laid my head down, watching them and smiling knowing Naomi was happy again.

I was just about to doze off when I got that sudden rush of heat to my rear. My eyes went wide and I thought "Crap...I'm in heat!" I looked over at Kevin and he said "What?" I leaned over and wispered in his ear "I just came into heat..." He smiled and wispered "I thought that was a good thing?"

I playfully pushed him and rolled my eyes, laying my head back down. I went back to watching the kids, glad they made each other happy. Naomi wispered something to Todd I couldn't hear, but his eyes went wide and I heard him say "Seriously?" She nodded and looked over at me and said "We're going to go down to the bedroom and lay down for a bit. I'm a little sleepy..."

"Okay, honey. See you in a little bit." I said, my tail wagging. They got up and started down the hall. I could hear Todd gulp and I figured she wanted to mate with him now, even though she said she wasn't ready. I heard her giggle one last time and the door click shut.

I looked back at Kevin and said "Think they're going to do it?" He shrugged and said "I don't know...If they are, I hope she knows what she's getting into. She will most likely get pregnant if they do right now."

"Yeah, I know. If they do, then all we can do is just be there for her." I said, nuzzling him. He nodded and said "Yep...Would you be happy if she does get pregnant?"

"I think I would be. She's most likely ready to be a mother." I said. He nodded and said "I hope so. I don't want to see her regret anything they did."

I sighed and laid my head down, closing my eyes. We both suddenly heard a muffled moan come from the bedroom. Kevin sighed and shook his head, laying down and cuddling up to me. I smiled and rolled onto my side, pulling him closer.

"I love you, Eve." he said, kissing me. I kissed him back and said "I love you, too." We kept kissing and getting even closer to each other when I felt something against my stomach. I looked down and his wolf was out and pressed against me.

I looked back up at him and he was blushing and said "Sorry, honey..." I giggled and said "It's okay...Feel like having some fun?" He smiled and said "Only if you want to." We locked lips again and I started grinding my belly against his wolf, making him moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Eve...I love you!" he moaned, pushing his wolf harder against me. I could feel myself getting extremely wet and my fluid started leaking out and down my leg. He could smell my musky scent and said "Can I get a taste of your pure beauty?"

I nodded and he stood up, never breaking the kiss, and I rolled onto my back. He pulled back and stared into my eyes, saying "Eve, you're so beautiful! I love you so much!" I leaned up and kissed him and said "I love you, too! You're so sweet and loving! You always say exactly what I want to hear!"

He smiled and started kissing my neck, making me loudly purr. I closed my eyes and said "Yes...Take me! Do whatever you please!" He worked his way down, kissing me anywhere he could. I was squirming around under him, trying not to cry out from the pleasure.

When he got to my stomach, he gave a kiss to each and every one of my sensitive nipples, making me gasp and moan each time. My fluids were pouring out of me like a river, I was so excited. He suddenly lightly bit one and I loudly moaned, saying his name.

"Ooohhh, Kevin!" I moaned, arching my chest up in the air. He kept at it, giving each one a little nibble or gently sucked on it. By now, I was heavily panting and wimpering in pleasure as he had his way with my body.

He eventually moved down to my womanhood, making me sad he stopped but also happy he was going to make me feel REAL good! He looked up at me and I panted "Do it!" He smiled and bent down, spreading my folds with his nose and giving me a long, slow lick.

I loudly wimpered and said "Yes! RIght there! Again!" He kept licking a VERY sensitive spot, pushing me extremely close to a wonderful orgasm. Tears were running out of my eyes and hips started bucking up at him.

A few seconds later, the intense pressure was just too much and I relaxed, letting it go. I cried out as my fluids rushed out and at him, soaking his face. He put his mouth over me, drinking it all up. It just kept coming, like it would never end.

When it finally ended, I was crying from the intense pleasure. He cleaned my juices off me and his face and came back up to my face. I pulled him down into an extremely passionate kiss, pushing my tounge into his mouth. He accepted it and we made out for about 5 minutes or so.

I pulled back and said "I want to you fuck me! Nice and hard! Can you do that for me, babe?" He smiled and said "I can do anything you want, my sweet, sexy girl!" He moved from over me and I stood up, nuzzling up against him.

"Aren't you afraid of getting pregnant?" he asked. I shook my head and said "Not at all. I wouldn't mind having another pup or two." He smiled and said "I'd love to have a son!"

"I know you would...Now, do me!" I said, turning around and raising my tail. I stared at my glistening womanhood waiting for him. He leaned forward and gave it a long lick, making me shudder. He looked at me and I nodded, telling him it was okay.

He hopped up onto my back and rubbed his wolf between my folds, getting it slick. I moaned and said "Whenever you're ready..." He started licking my neck and slowly pushed all the way into me. I lightly wimpered in pleasure, feeling him fill me. It'd been so long since I felt that, I forgot just how good it felt!

He started thrusting into me and I was already panting. My fluids were running out and down my legs. My scent was heavy in the air, only exciting us more. I could feel another orgasm coming, this one much larger then the first.

I started wimpering and said "Kevin! It's coming again!" He licked my neck again and started ramming me, his knot slapping that sensitive spot every thrust. Right when my next orgasm hit, I dropped my chest to the ground and cried out again. My fluids didn't spray, but leaked out at a very fast rate.

All the fur around my womanhood was completely soaked by now, but I didn't care. He started panting and groaning and said "Eve, babe...I'm close!" I nodded and said "Do it in me! I want that hot seed in me!"

He was thrusting with all his strength, trying to push his knot in me. I relaxed the best I could and with one last, extra hard thrust, it got in and locked us together. I loudly cried out and he groaned as his seed shot out and into me, quickly filling my womb.

I dropped to the ground and he laid on top of me, panting hard. "Eve, I love you so much!" he said, nuzzling me.

"I love you, too!" I said. We turned and laid down on our sides, cuddling into each other. I felt so warm and filled from his seed and was feeling sleepy now. I yawned and closed my eyes, ready for some sleep.

He kissed me and said "Goodnight, honey!" I smiled and was just about to fall asleep when we heard a really loud cry come from the bedroom. I instantly knew it was Naomi. I giggled and fell asleep after a couple minutes.

**Naomi's POV**

Todd and I were in Dakota and Crystal's room, having some fun. We weren't mating since I didn't want to get pregnant right now. We were just pleasuring each other and WOW! He was making me feel so good!

We suddenly heard a loud cry and groan from the living room. "Mom and Dad are mating..." I thought, smiling. I was just about to have my fourth orgasm and Todd pushed his nose into me, sending me over the edge.

I cried out and my fluids leaked out and down my legs at a fast rate. He licked it all up and cleaned me off, getting as much as he could. I collapsed and laid on my side, panting hard. He laid down next to me, pulling me close. He'd had two orgasms and was too tired to go on.

He nuzzled my neck and said "I love you, Naomi! More then you know!" I kissed him and said "I love you, too, Todd! I've never felt so great!" He kissed me back and said "You deserved every last second we spent together!"

I cuddled closer to him and buried my head in his chest, softly crying in joy. I was feeling tired now and drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and totally drained.

* * *

**Sounds like everyone is having a great day! Hopefully Eve will get pregnant again. I'm sure Kevin will be thrilled to have a son!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Still Naomi's POV**

I fell asleep after Todd and I had a little fun together. I felt totally drained of energy and he was probably the same way.

I started to wake up and opened my eyes to see him asleep right next to me, huge smile on his face. I smiled too and sat up, stretching. The fur around my womanhood still felt a little wet, so I bent down and cleaned it off. I didn't really smell anything that would give away what we did, but I'm PRETTY sure Mom and Dad could hear us.

I looked back at Todd and he looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to disturb him. I stood up and went out to the living room for some water. I quietly crept out, hoping Mom and Dad were done already. I looked around the corner and they were asleep as well, but their scents were much heavier.

Mom was cuddled up with Dad, softly purring. His paws were around her, holding her close. I smiled and thought "I'm glad they're so happy together!" I went to the water bowl and drank a bit of water, not extremely thirsty though.

I heard a yawn and groan come from down the hall and knew Todd was awake and his leg probably hurt again. I quietly walked back down the hall and saw him trying to sit up, groaning in pain. I went in the room and said "Hey, don't hurt yourself. Take it easy..."

He looked up at me and said "I'm okay..." He tried again, but only got a shockwave of pain in his leg, making him drop to the floor and wimper in pain. I walked over and said "You just relax. When Cody gets back, I'll ask him to check your leg, okay?"

"Okay, babe..." he said, giving up. I laid down next to him and said "So, did you have fun?" He smiled and said "More then you can believe! You were absoluetly amazing, babe!" I kissed him and said "So were you! I love you, Todd!"

"I love you, too!" he said, kissing me back. We kept kissing for a while until I heard a girly yawn and groan come from the living room. "Mom's awake..." I said, smiling. He nodded and said "Why don't you go see her? I'll be fine."

"Okay, babe. I'll be right back!" I said, kissing his cheek. I got up and walked out to the living room to see Mom getting up and stretching. I smiled and said "Hi, Mom!" She turned around to see me and smiled and said "Oh, hey, honey!"

I blushed and said "So...You probably heard us, huh?" She blushed too and nodded and said "Yeah, we did...I thought you said you weren't ready?"

"I'm not. We didn't...mate. Just had a little fun..." I said, weakly smiling. She giggled and said "It's okay. Did you guys hear us?"

"Yeah, a bit..." I said. She blushed again and said "Sorry, honey...I came into heat all the sudden."

"No, it's fine. Just...didn't really expect you two to do that with us around." I said. She nodded and said "I know...The feeling was just too strong."

"I understand. That's what happened with me."

"Thanks, honey..." she said, smiling. "For what?" I asked.

"Understanding. I would've expected you to be upset or grossed out that we mated." she said, hugging me.

"You're welcome, Mom. And, no, I wouldn't of been. I mean, I know you two mate. That's no secret. Sometimes...we just need some relief." I said.

"Yeah, we do...So, what are you guys going to do until they get back?" she asked, sitting back down.

"Um...Nothing really. Todd's leg is hurting real bad right now, so we're going to wait until Cody gets home and see if he'll take a look at it." I said. She nodded and said "Okay. Tell him to relax and not to hurt himself anymore."

"I did. He's in laying down right now." I said. About then, Dad woke up and saw up talking. "Hey, honey." he said, sitting up.

"Hi, Dad!" I said, my tail wagging. He smiled and said "Just tell me...Did you two mate?"

"No, we didn't. Just had a little fun, was all. Unlike you two..." I said, smiling slyly. He looked at Mom and she said "They heard us, too..." He blushed and said "Sorry, Naomi...Didn't know we were that loud."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you two are happy." I said. "Well, why don't you go back to Todd? I'm sure he'd like someone to talk to." Mom said. I nodded and said "Okay, Mom. See you guys later!" I walked down the hall and into the bedroom to see Todd waiting for me.

"Hey, babe." he said. I went over and gave his cheek a quick lick and said "Hey. Sorry it took so long."

"No, it's okay. I'm just glad you're back." he said, smiling. I laid down with him and cuddled as close as I could without hurting him and laid my head against his. He nuzzled me and I started purring, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I were laying in the grass under a tree in the shade, relaxing. She and Crystal had gone swimming for a bit in the pond, so she was a little tired now. Dakota and Crystal were playing around while Lupa and Shadow were laying down together.

"Ow! You bit my tail!" Dakota said, pinning Crystal. She giggled and said "Well, you got mine! I was just getting payback!" He kissed her and jumped off, running away.

"Hey! No fair! I can't run!" she yelled as she started after him. They ran around for a bit until they were panting and sweaty. They came over and laid down next to us, cuddling up to each other. I looked at my watch and it was 2:30PM already.

"So, when do you guys wanna go home?" I asked. Dakota looked at me and said "I could stay here all day!"

"Yeah, me too. We don't get much time together like this, so let's make it last a while longer." Lilly said. I nodded and said "Good point. Are you guys at least hungry?"

"A little..." Crystal said. Dakota, Lupa and Shadow nodded and Lilly said "What are we gonna eat?"

"When we go home, I'll cook the last of the ribs. I think there's enough for everyone." I said. "Sounds good!" Lilly said, smiling.

We all lay there for a while longer until the girls fell asleep. I looked over at Dakota and Shadow and said "So, are you guys happy to be fathers soon?"

"Yeah!" they both said. I smiled and said "It's a big responsibility. Bigger then you probably think...If you guys ever feel overwhelemed, tell us. We'll be happy to help you."

"Okay, Dad. We'll remember that, but I'm sure we can handle it. Right, Shadow?" Dakota asked, looking at him.

"Yeah. I'm sure we won't have any problems, but I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." he said, smiling. I nodded and said "Good. You two are going to be great fathers, I can tell." They both smiled and said "Thanks!"

"Did you guys think of any names yet?" I asked. Shadow nodded and said "Yeah, Lupa and I did, but we're not making a final decision yet."

"Good idea. What'd you come up with?" I asked. "She was thinking either Faith or Fable for a daughter." he said. Dakota smiled and said "That's pretty nice! What about you?"

"I really like Aatu for a son." he said. I smiled and said "Noble wolf..." He nodded and said "That's right! How'd you know?"

"I had a latin class when I was still in school." I said, smiling. "I like it!"

"Thanks." he said. I looked at Dakota and said "Did you two think of anything?"

"No, we haven't...I guess I should, huh?" he said, laughing. We both laughed too and I said "Yeah, couldn't hurt." He thought for a moment and said "I kinda like Chase or Cooper if we have a son."

"Not bad! What about a girl?" Shadow asked. "I'll leave that to Crystal. I'm sure she'll come up with a good one!" he said.

About then, Crystal woke up from us talking. Dakota kissed her and said "Hey, love. How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm...Pretty good. How long was I out?" she asked, stretching out. "About 10 minutes." I said. She nodded and said "Only felt like a few seconds..."

"Have you happened to think about any names?" Dakota asked. She smiled and said "I did, actually. Wanna know what they are?"

"Yeah." he said, smiling too. "I was thinking Izzy would be nice for a girl..." she said. He nodded and said "I like it. Any others?"

"How about Alexis?" she asked. He smiled and said "Even better! Want to know what I like for a son?"

"Sure!" she said. "I really like either Chase or Cooper. How about you?" he asked. She nodded and said "Nice! I like Chase a little more."

"I thought you might. Hey, Dad? Can we go home now? I'm hungry." Dakota said. I smiled and said "Sure we can. Shadow, why don't you wake Lupa?" He nodded and nudged her awake while I woke Lilly.

"Mmm...Hey, babe. What's up?" she sleepily asked. "Kids are ready to go home. You want to?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I'm a little hungry now." A few minutes later, we all got up and walked home, which took about 10 or so minutes.

We went up the stairs to our apartment and I opened the door for them. Eve and Kevin looked up at us and she said "Oh, you guys are home! Have fun?"

"Yeah, we did. What did you guys do while we were gone?" Lilly asked, walking in. Eve blushed and said "Not...much..."

Lilly giggled and said "Yeah, sure...Is that why I can smell your scents?" Kevin was now blushing and Eve said "I'm sorry, guys...I just couldn't help it."

"It's fine, Mom. We understand. Where's Naomi and Todd?" she asked. "Down in the bedroom. Todd's leg is hurting really bad right now, Cody." Kevin said.

"Okay, I'll go take a look at it." I said, walking down the hall. I knocked on the door as I pushed it open to see Naomi and Todd cuddled up together. They looked over at me and Naomi said "Oh, good you're home! Can you look at his leg?"

He was lightly panting and wimpering in pain. I went over and bent down and said "How bad does it hurt?"

"Pretty bad. I can't sit up." he said. I nodded and took the wrap off it so I could see it better. I looked it over and said "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong right now. Except it's still broken, but it's healing nicely. The pain you're feeling is probably just the bone moving a bit to heal."

"Okay. Can I get something for the pain?" he asked, almost pleading. "I don't have anything here for you. I tell you what, relax for a while and if it starts to hurt any worse, I'll go get a painkiller from the vet. Okay?" I asked, standing up.

He nodded and said "Okay, thanks."

"Alright. Naomi, if he's in anymore pain, come tell me. I'm going to start dinner." I said. She nodded and I walked back out to the kitchen. Everyone was laying down and Lilly saw me come out and asked "So, how is he?"

"His leg seems fine. I told him if he's in anymore pain later, I'll go get something for pain from the vet." I said, getting the ribs from the fridge. I counted them and there was only eight left and ten of us.

"Anyone mind sharing one? We're two short..." I said. Crystal nodded and said "We will." Eve nodded too and said "We will, too."

I put them in the oven for 15 minutes and went into the living room and sat down next to Lilly. She sat up and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I said "So, what do you guys feel like doing tonight?" Everyone thought for a couple minutes, but no one could think of anything.

Suddenly, Lilly smiled and said "I got it! Let's have our own Moonlight Howl tonight!" Everyone got excited and I said "Good idea! What do you guys think?" Everyone said they'd love to and Dakota asked "Where at?"

"Well, if Todd feels up to it, how about the hill we all got married at?" I asked. Lilly kissed me and said "Perfect!" I smiled and said "Why don't you go ask Naomi if they'd like to go?" She nodded and trotted off down the hall.

She came back a couple minutes later and said "They'd love to! Todd said his leg is feeling just a little better right now."

"Good. I'm sure he'd love to howl with Naomi." Eve said, smiling. A few minutes later, the oven went off and I got up and took the ribs out, putting them all on plates. I went back into the living room and gave everyone theirs.

I walked down the hall to the bedroom and said "Hey, dinner's ready. You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." Todd said. Naomi helped him get up and they came out to eat. We all ate in silence, awaiting the coming night.

A little while later, everyone was done, so I gathered up the plates and washed them. It was only 7:30, so we had a couple hours to wait.

**Three hours later - Naomi's POV**

We all laid around and waiting for the moon to come out until we left. It was almost 11PM now. Cody sat up and said "Okay, you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" we all said. He smiled and said "It'll be a tight fit in the car. Who wants to sit in the very back?"

"We will." Mom and Dad said. I nodded and said "Todd and I will, too." He smiled and Cody said "Well, alright then. Let's go!" We all walked out and down the stairs to his car and got in. It was pretty tight, but it worked.

"Okay, it'll be about an hour." Cody said, starting the car. We pulled out and started driving down the road.

A little under an hour later, we pulled off the highway onto a smaller road. We drove on that for a few minutes until we started up a small trail off to the side. We drove along that for about 10 minutes until we reached the top.

Cody parked the car and said "We're here!" We all got out and stretched, releaving cramps from being squashed together in the car. Todd and I looked around and I said "Wow! It's beautiful up here!"

"Yeah, we know! This is where we all got married!" Crystal said. I smiled and said "I can see why! The view is spectacular! Don't you think so, babe?"

Todd smiled too and said "It really is! I've got something special planned for you..." I was instantly excited and said "What is it?"

"Can't tell you!" he said, nuzzling me. My first thought was "He's going to ask me to marry him!" But then I realized it's still too early for that. We've only known each other a few days now...

"Okay. It better be good!" I said, getting antsy. Mom and Dad started walking off when she said "We're going to go find our own spot. See you guys in a little bit!"

"Okay, Mom!" Lilly and I said. Dakota and Crystal started walking away to find their own spot as well as Lupa and Shadow. I looked at Todd and asked "So, you ready?"

"Almost. Let's find our own little spot as well. I saw one on our way up that looked good." he said, smiling. I nodded and said "Sounds good!" I turned to Lilly and Cody and said "We'll be back in a little while!"

"Okay, have fun!" Lilly said. We walked off back down the road we came in on for a couple minutes until Todd said "Okay, we're here!" We walked toward the edge of the hill and sat on a rock together. I looked out off the cliff to see the moon right in front of us and just above our heads. It was so beautiful!

I turned to him and said "Todd, this is amazing! I never even noticed this place!" He smiled and said "I knew you'd like it! So, you ready now?"

"Yes! I've been ready. Why don't you start? I'm pretty nervous..." I said, blushing. He smiled and said "I'd love to!" He took a couple of breaths and said "Here goes nothing!" He stared right into my eyes and started singing to me.

_**I wanna know **_

_**Can we spend this life together? **_

_**Be a shield from rain and weather **_

_**Tell me can I **_

_**Baby tell me can I be your man **_

_**Let's be lovers **_

_**Girl I promise to be faithful **_

_**True and honest forever **_

_**I know you been hurt **_

_**But you really need to give us a chance **_

_**You need love **_

_**Please don't change the way you are **_

_**Soon you'll live within my heart **_

_**You deserve it, you know it **_

_**You've been searching for it all of your life **_

_**You need love **_

_**Don't be scared to try again **_

_**You can rest upon a chance **_

_**And I'll hold you, I'll save you **_

_**You've been searching for it all of your life **_

_**(You need love) You need love **_

_**I need to know **_

_**Can I be the one you trust **_

_**Be your friend I'll give you all **_

_**All of the things you dream of **_

_**Tell me can I be your man **_

_**Hole your heart **_

_**There's a wound I wanna heal **_

_**If you're willin' I'll be here **_

_**Here to fix what broke **_

_**Let me change the life you live **_

_**You need love **_

_**Please don't change the way you are **_

_**Soon you'll live within my heart **_

_**You deserve it, you know it **_

_**You've been searching for it all of your life **_

_**You need love **_

_**Don't be scared to try again **_

_**You can rest upon a chance **_

_**And I'll hold you, I'll save you **_

_**You've been searching for it all of your life **_

_**(You need love) You need love**_

_**You've been searching for it **_

_**All of your life **_

_**Yeah **_

_**You've been searching for it **_

_**All of your life **_

_**Yeah **_

_**Ooh ooh **_

_**You need love (you need love) **_

_**Don't change the way you are **_

_**You need love **_

_**Searching for it all of your life **_

_**You need love **_

_**Please don't change the way you are **_

_**Soon you'll live within my heart **_

_**You deserve it, you know it **_

_**You've been searching for it all of your life **_

_**You need love **_

_**Don't be scared to try again **_

_**You can rest upon a chance **_

_**And I'll hold you, I'll save you **_

_**You've been searching for it all of your life **_

_**You need love**_

By the time he finished singing, I was in tears! His voice was SO amazing and that song really touched me! He was panting and out of breath from singing to me and smiling widely.

"Todd...That..." I started before breaking down in tears and burying my head in his neck. He put his forelegs around me, holding me close. I cried into his neck, not believeing what I'd heard. A couple minutes later, I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He had tears in his eyes and I said "That was amazing, Todd! I love you so much!"

He locked his lips onto mine and we started kissing, very passionately. I closed my eyes to enjoy it even more and felt him gently lay me on my back and stand over me. He pulled back and said "I love you so much, Naomi! I'm sorry if you wanted to howl with me. I just wanted to sing that so badly to you!"

"Do not be sorry! I loved every second of it! That was way better then a howl!" I said, smiling widely. He smiled too and leaned back down, kissing me again. I felt my womanhood start to heat up, much more then before. I knew what my body wanted and was ready for anything!

I pulled back and said "I love you, Todd! Mate with me!" He was extremely surprised and stammered "A-are you s-sure? I don't kn-know if I'm ready to b-be a father." I leaned up and licked his cheek and said "You are, believe me! You will be a great father, I know it!"

He smiled and said "Thank you, Naomi! I only have two questions for you." I nodded and he said "One, can we wait until my leg is fully healed? It would hurt too much..." I smiled and said "Of course we can! I don't want to see you hurt yourself."

"Good! And two, would you be my mate? My one and only? The only one I could EVER love the way I do you?" he asked, a tear rolling down his cheek. I started to tear up again and said "Yes! I would love nothing more then to be your mate! You've made me the happiest girl in the world by being with me! I never want to leave your side, no matter what!"

He leaned down and we started kissing again, showing each other just how much we love each other. My womanhood was on fire right now and completely soaking wet. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, hoping he'd understand.

"I can't take the feeling anymore! I need you, Todd!" I begged. He smiled and said "How about if we just have some fun again? Would that work for now?" I nodded and said "Anything will! I need some relief...BAD!"

He nodded and leaned down, kissing and licking my neck. I moaned and shook my head and said "Please, no teasing! I can't take it!" He smiled and said "As you wish, my one true love!" He moved off me and I stood up, holding my rear high in the air for him. My fluids were pouring out and down my legs, making a puddle underneath me.

"Come on, Todd!" I said, pleading him to do something. He pushed his nose into my folds, making me gasp in pleasure. "Yeah! More!" I demanded. I felt his tounge go up into me, licking my soaked walls and quickly pushing me to a HUGE orgasm!

I was already heavily panting and said "More! Faster!" He started rubbing his nose over a super sensitive spot, making me squeal. I was just seconds away from bursting when he gave me one final, slow lick across that spot, setting me off.

I cried out as loud as I could as my orgasm hit. My fluids sprayed out with so much force, it actually hurt. My hips were bucking wildly and I could barely stand. It sprayed out all over his face and neck, soaking him. He didn't mind, though. In fact, he seemed to love it!

I collapsed onto the ground, hyperventilating and still convulsing from the intense orgasm. He laid down next me to, licking my neck. I smiled and said "Todd..." He smiled too and said "I know. You were amazing, babe!"

I shook my head and said "No, YOU were amazing! I've never felt THAT great before!" He kissed me and said "I'd do anything to make you as happy as you are right now. Just name it, and I'll do it!"

"Don't ever leave me! I love you so much!" I said, kissing him back. He nodded and said "I love you, too! And I NEVER will! You're stuck with my ass for life!" I laughed and said "And there couldn't be anything better!"

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter being shorter then all the rest. I felt this was a good place to break it off. The song I used was suggested to me by imjustlikehumphery and the name is All Of Your Life (You Need Love) by The Backstreet Boys. We both felt it would be good for what Naomi's been through.**

**Well, until next time, peace out! Read and Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Lilly's POV**

Cody and I were sitting by the car, enjoying the cool night while the kids, Mom and Kevin were off howling together. We could hear them nearby, so we knew they didn't go far. We'd yet to hear Mom and Kevin or Naomi and Todd yet, but Dakota and Crystal howled first, beautiful as ever!

I looked up at Cody and said "Why aren't we howling?" He smiled and said "Do you want to?" I nodded and said "I'd love to! We don't get to do much just by ourselves anymore. Well, unless you count what happens in bed..."

He laughed and said "Yeah, I know what you mean. We really need to have some time to ourselves more, huh?"

"That'd be nice, but do you think the kids would be okay with it?" I asked. He shruggged and said "Probably. They know we love each other and need our own time. Besides, they have their mates to keep them company. I'm sure they'd be fine."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, let's howl!" I said, tail wagging. He smiled and said "Ladies first..." I giggled and lifted my muzzle into the air, starting our song. He joined me and we formed a perfect song, expressing our love for each other. A tear stared running down my cheek and he put his arm around me, bringing me closer to him.

I leaned up against him, our lips mere inches apart. We kept it going for a few minutes until I was out of breath. We looked into each others eyes and locked lips, kissing each other passionately. I could see tears in his eyes and I pulled back and said "Cody, I love you so much! I'm so lucky to have you!"

"I love you, too, Lilly! I'm the lucky one. Who would've thought my true love is a wolf? Let alone one as beautiful as you!" He said, kissing my nose. I smiled and said "You're so sweet! You know what's happening tonight, right?"

He laughed and said "Yeah, I had a feeling. Sure you want to?" I nodded and said "Oh yeah! Do you?"

"Well, let's think about this a minute...I'm a guy...You're a girl..." He jokingly said. I giggled and said "Yeah, yeah...You're ready anytime." He smiled and said "Right! So, yes...If it makes you as happy as you are, then I'll do anything for you."

"Aw! Thank you!" I said, licking his cheek. I cuddled up to him and we sat by the car, waiting for everyone else to be ready to go.

**Dakota's POV**

Crystal and I had already howled together and were now just cuddling together and kissing. Our howl was almost perfect, but I messed up a little at the end.

"I'm sorry for that, Crystal..." I said. She kissed me and said "I said don't be. It's not your fault. It's not like it ruined it!"

"I just wanted it to be perfect for you! You deserve nothing less then that." I said. She smiled and said "It WAS perfect! This entire NIGHT is perfect! All because of you and our pups!"

I smiled too and said "You really mean that?" She nodded and said "Of course I do! I don't care if we howled or not. Just being here makes me happy!"

"I love you, Crystal! More then you can imagine!" I said, kissing her. She kissed me back and said "I love you, too!" We lay there for a few minutes, just kissing and enjoying the night, until we both started to smell her scent.

I pulled back and said "Someone's happy!" She giggled and said "I am! But, let's not do it tonight, okay? I'm tired." I nodded and said "Of course, love! Anything you wanna do..."

"Thanks...You're too sweet to me." she said, nuzzling my neck. I smiled and said "I told you, I can't be. It's impossible." She smiled too and said "I know what you said, but you are. Trust me."

"Well, as long as you're happy, then I'm happy." I said. She nodded and said "I'm MUCH more then happy!" I smiled and kissed her nose and said "Good...And I'll do anything to keep you that way!"

"I know you will...Why don't we go back to your parents? I'm getting sleepy..." she said. I nodded and said "I am too." We got up and I shook some dirt off. She started walking back to the car when I said "Hey, where're you going?"

She turned around and said "Uh, back to the car?" I smiled and said "Hop on!" She smirked and said "Yeah, right...Good one." I walked up and got underneath her, picking her up on my back. She let out a surprised yelp and said "What are you doing?"

"I want to carry you!" I said, turning my head to hers. She giggled and said "You can't carry me all the way back. I'm too fat."

"Crystal, do not say you're fat...You're not." I said, dead serious. She licked my cheek and said "Well, okay...Thank you, though." I smiled and said "You're welcome. Enjoy the ride!" I started walking back to the car with her on my back. She was a little heavy, but nothing I couldn't manage.

"Wow, you're stronger then I thought!" she said, giggling. "Well, thanks! I like to stay in shape." I said, still walking. She smiled and laid her head on my back and let out a happy sigh, making me happy too.

About halfway back, I noticed she fell asleep. She was quietly snoring, making me chuckle. "You're so cute..." I wispered. I kept walking until we were back at the car. Mom and Dad were making out when I walked up to them.

"Hey, guys!" I said, surprising them. Mom looked at me and said "Oh, Dakota! W-we weren't doing anything!" I laughed and said "Yeah, I know. You guys have fun?"

"Yeah, we did!" she said, smiling widely. She noticed Crystal asleep on my back and said "She okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." I said, gently setting her down next to the car. She didn't wake up, so I laid down next to her, keeping her warm. Dad smiled and said "You guys' howl was amazing!" Mom nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Dad! I heard you guys, too! I must say, that was REALLY good!" I said, smiling. Mom giggled and said "It was, huh? He can howl JUST like a wolf..." Dad kissed her and said "I learned from the best!"

Just then, another howl rang out that we recognized as Lupa and Shadow's. It was as beautiful as it was before, maybe even better this time! I laid my head down next to Crystal's and closed my eyes, not going to sleep, but just relaxing.

**Lupa's POV**

Mom and Dad just howled together and it was AMAZING! Dad can howl really good! I was smiling and said "Their howl might be better then ours!" He looked into my eyes and said "I don't care WHO it is, but NO ONE is better then you!"

He kissed me and I said "Thank you, babe! Let's do our song!" He smiled too and said "I was just about to say the same thing..."

We lifted our muzzles to the sky and started howling our love song at the same time, forming a perfect howl. He was absolutely amazing! His voice sent shivers down my spine, but in a good way. I leaned up against him, tears rolling off my face and onto the ground. He smiled and put his head against mine, our noses right next to each others.

We kept it going for about 10 minutes or so until we finally stopped. I looked into his eyes and said "Shadow, that was beautiful!" He kissed my nose and said "It was ALL you..." I kissed him back and said "Your howl is absolutely amazing!"

He smiled and said "Well, thanks, babe! Yours can make anyone cry, it's so beautiful! I had to force myself not to cry while we were howling."

I smiled and said "I love you, Shadow!" He nuzzled my neck and said "I love you, too! What would I do without you..."

"Probably find someone else." I said, cuddling up against him. He chuckled and said "No, I'd never do that. I can't love anyone more then you, no matter if I'd met you already or not. You're my one true love and we both know that!"

A tear ran down my cheek and I said "And you're MY true love! It was destiny we met in Glacier when we did. No other way to explain everything falling into place like it did." He nodded and said "Exactly. There's just no other explanation..."

I was starting to feel sleepy when he said "Wanna head back? I'm getting a little tired..." I smiled and said "Yeah, good idea. I am too, actually."

We started walking back together when he asked "So, I suppose I'm not getting any tonight?" I burst out laughing and said "Is that ALL you think about?"

"No, of course not! I just happened to catch your scent and was curious." he said, smiling. I giggled and said "Well, to answer your question, probably not. I'm tired tonight."

"And I have NO problem with that. You come first." he said, nuzzling me. I smiled and nuzzled him back and said "That's one thing I love so much about you...Always putting me before yourself."

"I have to! If we were about to both be hit by a car, hypothetically, I'd push you out of the way and gladly give my life to be sure you and the pups survived." he said. I looked at him and said "No, you couldn't because I'd of already pushed you away!"

"You couldn't do that because our pups will always need their mother. They wouldn't need me as much." he said. I started to tear up and said "Shadow, they need you as much as me! You're JUST as important to them as I am."

"I know...Don't cry. I was only being hyopthetical." he said, comforting me. I wiped my eyes and said "I know you were, but I couldn't help it."

"It's okay, I understand. Let's not think about it anymore, okay?" he said, smiling. I nodded and said "I agree. Come on, let's get back." We kept walking and he started rubbing my back with his tail, making me purr.

"Mmm...That feels good, but it kinda tickles." I said, smiling. "Want me to stop?" he asked. I only shook my head and we kept rubbing my back all the way to the car. When we got back, Mom and Dad were sitting by the car with Dakota and Crystal next to them. She looked to be asleep while Dakota was still awake.

Mom saw us coming over and said "Hey, guys. How was your night?" I smiled and said "Amazing!" Shadow nodded and Mom said "Well, good! You didn't happen to hear Mom and Kevin, did you?"

I looked at Shadow and he said "No, we didn't..." I got a little worried and said "You think they're alright?"

"I don't know. If they're not back soon, we'll go look for them." she said. I nodded and said "Okay, sounds good. I'm going to relax a little while." Shadow and I laid down together, him laying his head on mine. I smiled and cuddled closer to him, getting warm. I closed my eyes and slowly dozed off.

**Cody's POV**

The kids were all back now, but Eve and Kevin were still out. We hadn't heard either of them yet and Lilly was starting to get worried. She looked at me and said "What could be taking them so long? They've been gone almost an hour and a half!"

"Yeah, I know. Let's wait just a little longer, okay?" I said. She nodded and we kept watching for them. 20 minutes later, she was getting too worried and said "Okay, we need to go look for them!"

"Okay. They've been gone WAY too long." I said, standing up. Shadow and Dakota woke the girls up and told them we were going to try and find them now. I got a flashlight out of the car and Dakota found their scents and we started following it.

It went off into the woods a little ways and disappeared near a pathway. There was no water around, so they couldn't of washed off. Lilly was scared and said "Cody, what happened?" I shook my head and said "I don't know, love. We'll find them..."

We started following the pathway until I smelt something odd, along with Shadow. He looked at me and said "You smell that, too?"

"Yeah, I do..." I said, sniffing the air. I suddenly realized what it was. "Gasoline!" I said. Lilly's eyes went wide and she asked "What do you mean?"

"Car exhaust. There was a car here!" I said, looking down. I could faintly see tread marks in the dirt and bent down to look at them. They appeared to be from an SUV or truck since they looked like the mud tires that were on my Jeep.

"Lilly...I think they may have been taken..." I said. She started to cry and said "No...Th-they couldn't of been! They're Alpha's! They would've fought back." I started rubbing her back and said "Shh...Don't cry, love. We'll find them, I promise."

**Eve's POV**

I started to stir awake and found myself in a small, dark box. I couldn't even see my paw in front of my face. I got scared and said "K-kevin?" I suddenly heard a groan and knew it was Kevin. He was in the box with me.

"Eve? Where are we?" he asked. "I don't know! I'm scared!" I felt his paw on my back and he said "It's okay, babe. We'll get out of here, I promise!" We hit a bump, causing us to fall around in the cage. I could tell we were in a car or something and driving somewhere.

**Back to Cody's POV**

We kept walking down the path until I saw something off to the side. I ran over and picked it up and knew exactly what it was.

"Tranquelizer dart..." I said, looking at it. Lilly came up to me and said "You mean they were knocked out?" I nodded and said "Yeah. Come on, let's get back to the car!" We ran back up to the car and got in. Dakota stuck his head out the window and we started following the exhaust smell again.

It went down the trail and onto the road, but not onto the highway. It went onto another back road going up the hill. We drove along it for a couple miles until Dakota said "Wait, back up! They're going down that road we just passed!"

I quickly turned around and turned down the gravel road off to the side. We drove along it for a little while until Dakota said "Okay, it's getting stronger! We're catching up!" I put the pedal on the floor and quickly accelerated up the road, rocks kicking up behind us.

A few minutes later, I could see taillights ahead of us and Dakota said "That's them! Hurry!" I quickly caught up and passed them and slammed the brakes on, making us skid sideways and stop in front of them, blocking the road. They skid to a stop as well and we all quickly got out.

"Hey, what the hell!" a man yelled, getting out. Lilly started visously growling at him and I said "You've got a couple wolves that we want back. Now!"

"Hell no! They're going to be our guard dogs now!" he said, laughing. "No way! Either release them or this is going to get ugly!" I yelled.

"Wow, really? Who is this guy kidding..." he said, reaching under the seat of the car. Lilly took off at him, leaping and knocking him on his back. She landed on him and pinned him down, growling in his face.

Dakota ran over at the other guy and jumped on him, holding him down. I went over to the back of the truck and saw a large cage in the back.

"Eve! Kevin! You guys alright?" I asked. I heard Eve wimper and said "We're fine, just get us out of here!" I went back to the first guy and said "Where's the key?"

"I dropped it! I don't have it anymore!" he said, scared. I looked around the inside of the truck and found his pistol under the seat. I pulled it out and went back to the cage and said "Okay, guys. Cover your ears."

I gave them a couple seconds and aimed at the lock and shot it, blowing it apart. I opened the cage and Eve lept out onto me, licking my face. "Thank you, Cody!" she said, tail wagging like crazy. Kevin got out as well and said "Yeah, thanks! How can we repay you?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go home." I said. Eve got off me and they ran back to the car. I started walking back as well and said "Alright, Lilly. Let him go." She got off him along with Dakota and we went back to the car and got in.

We stopped next to the guys and I said "Here's your pistol..." He went to reach for it and I tossed it over the roof and down the side of the hill. "Go fetch!" I said, driving off. Lilly turned around and said "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Thank god you guys got to us in time!" Eve said. Lilly smiled and said "Dakota tracked the truck's smell until we found you guys. Kevin smiled and said "Good job, Dakota!"

"Thanks! Shadow and Dad originally found the smell, though." he said, smiling. I smiled and said "Let's go back for Naomi and Todd now. I'm sure they're thinking we left them..."

* * *

**Well, sounds like the night turned out pretty good for the most part! Just heads up, the next chapter will jump a few weeks ahead. I'm sure you know why!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Lilly's POV - Three Weeks Later**

It's been about 3 weeks since we went howling and Mom and Kevin were taken. She had some bad dreams for a few days after it happened, but Kevin was always there for her and got her to feel better.

Mom didn't get pregnant when they last mated, but she did when they did again. We walked in on them mating one day when we came home from where Cody works. Pretty embarassing...

Naomi and Todd had fallen completely in love with each other, so he went back to Glacier Park with them after his leg was healed enough to travel that far. Naomi had been talking about pups before they left, but said she still wasn't ready.

Lupa and Crystal were ready to give birth anyday now. The pups were kicking a lot and it was just a couple days before their ninth week now. Crystal was staying in bed most of the day recently. She said she wanted them to be born at home, which we all understood. Dakota was getting really nervous the last few days, waiting to see their kids for the first time.

Lupa was just flat out scared, worried something may happen. Shadow always told her not to worry, which helped, but not for very long. We all knew he was excited about being a father, but he kept cool and calm.

Cody and I were laying on our bed together. I was on his chest and he was stroking my back. It was Saturday, so we were all just relaxing. Lupa and Shadow were out in the living room in their bed. Before we came in here, they were cuddling and kissing, telling each other how happy they were and how much they loved each other.

I was purring while Cody rubbed my back and I was about to fall asleep when he said "Hey, love?" I lifted my head and said "Yeah, babe?"

"When do you want to have kids again?" he asked. I smiled and said "Well, I need to wait until I come into heat again. Why do you ask?"

"Because I talked to Donna yesterday and asked if I could be the one that did it for you." he said. I nodded and said "So, what did she say?"

"She said it was okay with her. Still want me to do it for you?" he asked. I smiled and said "Of course I do!" He kissed my nose and said "Good. Just let me know if it hurts or anything, okay? I don't want to hurt you at all."

"I will, don't worry. I know you'll be gentle with me, like you always are." I said, nuzzling his neck. He kissed my forehead and said "You know it! Love you, babe!"

"Mmm...I love you, too!" I said, purring into his neck. He kept kissing my head and neck, making me purr even louder and my tail start wagging. I started to feel that warmth run through my body and down to my rear and knew exactly what it was. We hadn't had sex since the night we all howled and my body was DEMANDING it.

My womanhood flared up and was instantly dripping wet and my scent started to fill the air. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, hoping he'd understand. He smiled and said "I know, love. Let me close the door..." I got off him and sat on the bed while he got up and shut it.

He came back and got into bed with me, laying me on my side and passionately kissing me. I happily sighed and said "Thank you, babe! You don't know how much I need this!"

"Oh, I've got a good idea how much." he said, laughing. I giggled and he started kissing his way down my body, making me moan a little with each kiss. When he got to my belly, he stopped and looked up at me.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, sad he stopped. He smiled and said "Absolutely nothing! I'm just taking in your pure beauty!" I blushed and said "You're so sweet..." He leaned down and started kissing my belly. I was slightly panting by now, anticipating what was next.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, letting him do what he please and enjoy the moment even more. I felt him kiss one of my nipples, making me gasp a little and arch my chest up. "Ooohhh! That feels SO good!" I moaned. He smiled and gave it a little lick and my tail started wagging as fast as it could.

He lightly bit and sucked on it, making me moan even louder in pleasure. He did that to the others as well and by the time he was done, I was heavily panting and soaking wet. He came back up and pulled me into a kiss, kissing me extremely deeply. I pushed my tounge into his mouth, wanting more.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes and said "I need you! I can't take much more!" He smiled and moved back down my body to my rear, taking in my scent. He started running his hands over my chest and belly, getting me even more excited. I was still panting and said "Come on! More!"

He bent down between my rear legs and kissed all around my womanhood, driving me crazy. I let out a pleasured wimper with each kiss, feeling him get closer and closer to my entrance. I felt him put his hands on either side of my womanhood and pull my folds apart, letting the cool air rush over me.

"Hey, babe?" he said, looking up at me. "Yeah?" I panted. He smiled and said "I read on the internet of a VERY special spot you've got that will make you go crazy." I giggled and said "Well, then what are you waiting for?"

He chuckled and said "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" I laid my head back and closed my eyes, waiting for it. He suddenly licked an EXTRMEMLY sensitive spot, making my cry out in pleasure and buck my hips up at him.

"Again! That was amazing!" I said, wanting to feel that again. He licked it again and again, getting the same results each time. I could feel a really powerful orgasm coming and fast! He must've known too, because he started licking my faster and faster, pushing my closer.

A few seconds later, it was just too much and I cried out again as it overtook me. He put his mouth over me and my fluids sprayed out into it with so much force, it almost hurt. I was wimpering and moaning in pleasure the entire time.

It lasted for about 15 seconds or so until it stopped and I could relax again. I rolled back onto my side, panting heavily and still having little convulsions. He wiped his face off and laid down with me, pulling me close.

I locked my lips onto his and pushed my tounge into his mouth again, showing him JUST how amazing that was! I could taste my own fluids and decided I really liked it. It actually tasted pretty good, like a warm, super sweet honey.

I pulled back a minute later and said "Cody, that was flat out amazing! I don't know what you did, but I loved it!"

He smiled and said "I could tell! I love you, Lilly!" I kissed him and said "I love you, too! Are you ready for the best part?"

"Of course I am! Are you?" he asked, rubbing my side. I nodded and licked his cheek and stood up, turning my back to him. He got up and took is clothes off and got behind me, rubbing my hips. "You're so beautiful, Lilly..." he said, leaning forward and kissing my neck. I smiled and said "You're so sweet!"

He leaned back and just stared at my waiting womanhood, taking in the sight and smell. I turned my head to look at him and said "Are you okay?" He smiled and said "Better then ever! I love your scent, babe!"

"It's pretty nice, huh?" I giggled. He moved back into postition and lined himself up with my entrance and gently pushed in. "Mmm! Yeah, just what I need!" I moaned. He leaned over my back and started kissing my neck while he thrusted in and out of me.

My fluids were leaking out around him, soaking the sheets under us. He was going slow at first, but started picking his speed up gradually, making sure not to hurt me. I was just panting and moaning, unable to say anything at all.

He started panting as well, but not as heavy as me yet. I turned my head to him and said "Can you rub me where that spot is?" He smiled and said "Of course! Anything for you!" He ran his hand down underneath me and to my womanhood.

He put a finger between my folds and rubbed that spot while he was still thrusting into me, making the pleasure I felt more more intense then EVER before! My eyes went wide and I loudly groaned, telling him just how much I loved it.

About a minute later, my orgasm was just about to hit again. I dropped my chest to the bed and relaxed, letting it take over. My hips were bucking wildly and I let out a long wimper. He wrapped his arms around my body and held me as I lost control.

I tried to hold my rear up for him, but just couldn't and collasped onto the bed. He slid out of me when I did and I was hyperventilating. He laid down next to me, panting heavy as well.

"I'm sorry, babe...I just couldn't stay up any longer." I said, a tear running down my cheek. He kissed my nose and said "It's not your fault. Don't be sorry, please." I smiled and said "Thanks, babe..."

"It's okay." he said, kissing me again. I kissed him back and was starting to fall asleep when I felt him push back into me, making me moan in pleasure. I smiled and said "Do what you please! You deserve it after what you did for me..."

He pulled me to him and started thrusting into me again, my fluids making me really slick. A few minutes later, he was panting heavy and said "I'm almost there, love!" I nodded and a few seconds later, he suddenly pulled out and his seed sprayed onto my belly and all over my womanhood.

I giggled and said "Wow, that's different!" He smiled and panted "Yeah...You don't mind, do you?" I kissed him and said "Not at all!" We laid there for a couple minutes, resting and catching our breath.

I sat up and stretched, feeling his hot seed on me. I looked down and saw just how much there was. I smiled and said "Wow! And I thought I put out a lot!" He laughed and said "Oh, you do, don't worry!"

I bent down and started licking it all off, or as much as I could get. There was some in my chest fur I couldn't get. The taste of his seed and my fluids mixed together was better then anything I'd ever tasted.

When I was done, I laid on my back and said "There's a little on my chest I can't get. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, love!" he said, moving over me and licking it off. I sighed in pleasure as he did. When he was done, he moved up to my head and kissed me again. He rolled us over so I was on his chest again and I laid my head on him, feeling tired and drained.

I was just about to fall asleep when we heard a scream come from Dakota and Crystal's room. My head shot up and I jumped off the bed. He got up and put some clothes on and opened the door. We went down the hall to see Crystal in their bed, panting heavily and Dakota standing next to her, comforting her.

**Dakota's POV**

I was asleep with Crystal in our bed. We fell asleep a couple hours ago after lunch. I was having a good dream about us playing with our pups when I shot awake from an ear splitting scream. I looked at her and she was panting and said "It's time!"

I jumped up and said "Okay, babe! Just relax and breathe! I'll get Mom and Dad!" Just then they both came in and Mom said "What's going on?"

"Crystal's going into labor!" I said, scared. She nodded and Mom came over to her and said "Okay. Just breathe, Crystal! Don't stress yourself out right now."

Crystal nodded and relaxed the best she could. "I'm going to go out in the living room." Dad said, walking out. I started to follow him when Crystal said "You're not going anywhere!" I smiled and said "Okay, love."

I sat down next to her, holding her paw. Just then, she screamed again as a contraction hit her. I started rubbing her back and said "It's okay...Just breathe."

A few minutes later, Mom said "Okay, the first one is coming! Crystal, take a breath and push!" She did as Mom said and a few seconds later, the first pup came. Mom smiled and said "It's a girl! Good job, just one more!"

A minute later, the second and last one came. Mom held him and said "A boy! You did great, Crystal!" She laid them next to Crystal and they started nursing off her. Crystal started crying and said "We're parents now!"

I kissed her and said "Yes, we are! I love you, Crystal!" She kissed me back and said "I love you, too!" Mom sniffed and said "Congratulations, you two! I'll leave you guys to relax a while. I'll be back in a little bit.

"Thanks, Mom!" I said, smiling at her. She nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door down behind her. I got in the bed next to Crystal and laid down, nuzzling her.

"I'm so proud of you, love!" I said. She nuzzled me back and said "Thank you, babe! They're so beautiful!" I looked down at them and saw they really were.

The girl was mostly reddish-orange like Crystal, but had my black on the tip of her tail and ears. The boy was almost identical to me, but had some of Crystal's color on his paws. I started to tear up and said "They are! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too! So, do we know the names already?" she asked, smiling widely. I smiled too and said "I really like Chase for the boy."

"So do I. How about Alexis for the girl?" she asked. I nodded and said "I love it! I wonder when Lupa's going to-" Just then, we heard another scream that was from Lupa. I laughed and said "Well, that answers that question..."

Crystal laughed too and said "Seems so!"

**Lupa's POV**

I was laying in bed with Shadow, feeling like a was about to explode. Crystal had just had their pups and Mom came out, smiling widely with tears in her eyes.

"So, how're they doing?" I asked. Mom sat down and said "Great! Crystal really did a good job!"

"That's great! Let me guess, two?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yep! A boy and a girl." Dad smiled and said "I'm proud of him!" Mom smiled and said "So am I!"

I laid my head against Shadow's and started to drift off to sleep when an intense pain shot through my stomach, making me scream. Mom looked right at me and I said "Mom? I...I think it's time!" She nodded and said "Alright, just relax."

Shadow held my paw and said "I'm here for you, babe..." I weakly smiled and said "Thank you, Shadow." I was panting and waiting for the first pup to come when the pain hit me again. I didn't scream, but just wimpered and groaned in pain. Shadow licked my cheek and said "It's okay, just breathe."

"I'll go see how they're doing." Dad said, walking down the hall. Mom nodded and said "Okay, Lupa. The first one is coming now. Take a deep breath and push." I did as she said and a few seconds later, the first came.

Mom smiled and said "It's a girl!" She laid her down next to me and a few minutes later, the second came. "A boy!" she said, smiling with tears in her eyes. We waited a few more minutes to see if there was another, but there wasn't.

I smiled and said "I think that's it..." Mom nodded and said "Seems like it. I'll leave you two alone for a bit. Congratulations, guys!"

"Thanks, Mom!" I said. She walked down the hall to their bedroom, leaving us alone with our pups. Shadow started to cry and said "They're so beautiful, babe!" The girl was mostly white like me, but had a little black and light grey on her back and tail. The boy was identical to Shadow.

I nuzzled him and said "Yes, they are! I love you, Shadow!" He kissed me and said "I love you, too!" There were tears dripping off his cheek and onto my head, but he didn't notice. I laid my head down, watching the pups nurse. Shadow laid down with me and cuddled as close as he could.

I smiled and said "So, what should we name them?" He smiled too and said "I still like Aatu." I nodded and said "So do I. Aatu it is!"

"What about the girl?" he asked. I looked down at her and said "I really like Fable." He nodded and said "It's perfect!" He laid his head down next to mine, our noses touching, and we both drifted off to sleep.

**Cody's POV**

I was in Dakota and Crystal's room while Lupa was giving birth. She was done already, but I decided to give them a little privacy for now. Crystal was looking sleepy and said "I'm going to take a little nap, babe..."

"Okay. I love you!" he said, licking her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep. I smiled and said "So, how's it feel to be a father?"

"Scary." he said. I chuckled and said "Yeah, it is a little. Don't worry, you'll do great." He smiled and said "Thanks, Dad! If you don't mind, I'm going to get a little sleep, too."

"Not at all. I'll see you guys later." I said, getting up and walking out. I closed the door down behind me and went to Lilly and I's bedroom. She was on the bed, softly crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to her. She smiled and said "Nothing. I'm just so happy right now!" I rubbed her back and said "So am I! I'm so proud of Dakota and Shadow! They're taking on a BIG responsibility."

"Yeah, they are! I hope they realize just HOW big." She said, sitting up. I nodded and said "They told me they understood it was a big job and that they'd let us know if they need help."

"Okay, good." she said, smiling widely. I kissed her nose and said "They're going to be good dad's..." Lilly nodded and said "Yep, they will. So, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged and said "Want to be a father again?" I smiled and said "Technically, I still am." She giggled and said "I know that..."

"I know what you mean, love. And yes, I'd love to!" I said, pressing my forehead against hers. She purred and said "Good, because I'm ready as soon as I come into heat again."

"Well, it'll still be a few months. You just came out a couple weeks ago." I said. She nodded and said "I know. I can wait."

"So can I." I said. She blushed and said "But that's not going to stop of from loving each other!" I laughed and said "Just try to get me to keep my hands off you!"

**Lilly's POV - One Week Later**

The pups were about a week old now and just opening their eyes. Chase and Fable were extremely energetic. Always playing all day and barely sleeping. Aatu and Alexis weren't AS playful, but they did have fun with the others.

We were all out in the living room, relaxing on the floor. The pups were playing, as usual, and Cody was at work. I decided to stay home this time and help look after them, which he understood. Lupa and Crystal were glad I was there. The pups were getting to be a little bit of a handful for them.

"Thanks for helping us out, Mom." Lupa said, smiling. I smiled too and said "It's nothing. I've seen how stressed you guys are getting and figured you need a little relief."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Dakota said, leaning up against Crystal. She smiled and said "It's not that it's hard to take care of them, it's just really tiring."

"Oh, I know. Dakota and Lupa were the same way..." I said, smiling at them. Lupa giggled and said "We know. But we also know you guys loved every second!"

"That I won't deny, and neither will your father." I said. We suddenly heard Alexis yelp and Aatu was trying to hide, scared.

"Honey, what happened?" Crystal asked, comforting her. "A-Aatu bit m-my tail!" she said, crying. Shadow looked at him and said "Aatu! Why'd you do that?"

He started to cry as well and said "She s-stepped on mine!" Shadow sighed and said "Come here, buddy..." Aatu slowly walked over to him, tail dragging across the floor. He pulled him to him and said "You know she didn't mean to...Just because she hurt you doesn't mean you need to hurt her back."

"I kn-know, Dad...I'm so sorry!" he said, crying into Shadow's neck. Lupa had tears in her eyes and said "It's okay...Just say you're sorry."

"You too, Alexis." Crystal said. They both nodded and apologized to each other. "Good. Now, go play some more. And be more careful." Lupa said.

"Okay." they both said, going back over. I smiled and said "You guys handled that pretty good."

"Thanks. I was a little mad at him at first, but then I calmed down." Shadow said. I nodded and said "I don't blame you. Well, since you guys seem to have it under control for now, I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, Mom. See you later." Dakota said. I walked down the hall to our bedroom and hopped up on the bed and laid down, resting my head on the pillows. I smiled and thought "Still not as comfortable as when Cody's here..."

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, hearing the pups laughing and playing.

* * *

**Well, they finally had their pups! I know you guys have been waiting a while for that, too. Sorry for the long wait.**


	57. Chapter 57

**So, I forgot to mention...This is the end of this story! I've decided to end it here, unless something pops into my head that should be added in. Sorry to all those who want to see it go on, but I need to start thinking of another.**

**And about my friends story, he is still working on it. He wants to get a couple chapters together until he posts it. I PROMISE I will provide a link. It is similar to this story, by the way.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Just to inform you all, I've started the sequel to LWL. The first chapter is up, ready for readers. Please, as always, read and review! Just knowing that you guys like these stories are what keeps me from completely stopping them.**


End file.
